New Broken Souls
by babydoll.MK21
Summary: After leaving Hogwarts with the Weasley twins and Ginny, Luna, Neville, along with Neville's grandmother Lady Augusta, Ariel (OC), Aqua (OC) Hermione is ready to move on. But is everyone ready to let them go? And will their new life be any different? Please Read and Review! Summary is inside.
1. Prologue

**New Broken Souls!**

 **Summary: After leaving Hogwarts with the Weasley twins, Ginny, Neville, Luna and her sisters Ariel and Aqua, Hermione is ready to move on with their lives...and decided to live in a small town in American called Forks, Washington where her uncle Charlie lives... Sam and the pack are also involved being Hermione and her family childhood friends (Sam Uley, Leah Clearwater, Jacob Black & Seth Clearwater along with the pack) learned the truth on who bullied Hermione and Ginny who are willing to protect them from Harry and Ron no matter what ... although it would seem that trouble can't seem to find Hermione as her estrange cousin Isabella instantly got jealous on how close Hermione and her family are with their uncle Charlie, Sam and the pack along the Cullens even Rosalie and Jasper seems to love them while hating Bella which frustrates Bella even more. Hermione doesn't understand why her estrange cousin Isabella is acting like a spoil brat by making her uncle Charlie sad and stressing him out a lot by stirring up trouble while they're in town not only they're close with Sam and the pack but, it would seem that Jacob 'Jake' is no longer paying attention to Bella anymore which made her jealous when Jake paid more attention to Ginny then with her which left them to argue than usual.**

 **What happens when Hermione realize that Sirius Black was innocent after finding a note from Lily Potter, enough proof that Sirius Black wasn't the secret keeper it was Peter Pettigrew, she felt torn, conflicted and felt that she has unfinished business in England... to help an innocent man who was thrown to Azkaban without a trail in the first place. It made so much sense now that Hermione rushed over grabbed Ginny as they went to Hogwarts without being detected captured Peter Pettigrew in a rat trap, hexed him and put him inside a cage where he won't escape but, not without any inside help (cough*Mrs. Longbottom, Ben, Toby, Jay & Cameron Granger along with their family & Remus Lupin) by giving Sirius Black a trail (finally) after learning the truth they furiously apologized to Sirius after they cleared his name, by accessing his request by gaining full custody over his godson Harry Potter that left everyone to cheer for him... Sirius gave a grateful nod to his once owner Hermione who gave him a wink and left without turning back but, not without keeping in touch though... not realizing that Harry and Ron were there to witness the trail staring at the scene dumbstruck, jaws dropped by the whole thing that they tried to run after her to apologize but, it was too late she left and slumped their shoulders sadly hoping they can be friends again? Will Hermione and Ginny be able to forgive them after what they did to them? Read and Review ^_^**

 **Prologue**

Hermione Granger has always known as _'the know-it-all'_ or _'book-worm'_ who tends to follow the rules… because of her love of books. Her favorite book happens to be Hogwarts: A History but, that's a different story. I'm getting ahead of myself here… let's go back when Hermione was only two years old when things changed in the Wizarding World…she wasn't aware on what's happening but, things were beginning to change drastically not realizing that it's going to change her life forever….for someone who was only 2 years old … she knew something was off and knew beforehand that her older siblings Ben, Toby, Jay, and Cameron were quite close to their cousins only to find out that they're no longer with them anymore. Ariel and Aqua were only five years old so she didn't exactly understand what was happening until she saw her brothers sadden looks. Ben being the eldest he received more than one magical school acceptance letter… the first one was Salem Academy, located in Washington near their uncle Charlie's house, then there's the Ilvomorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry located in Massachusetts which is where they all went except Hermione; she was still young then.

Their parents Daniel and Emma (a.k.a. Harry and Emma Dagworth-Granger) explained to the kids that they're not muggles; non-magic folk they're purebloods which would explain the odd things that was happening in the house—as far as she can remember her family fled to America to start fresh after they learned what was happening in England; that was until Hermione being the youngest was born—it didn't take very long for the Granger family to move back to England when Hermione was only 6 years old she knew beforehand that her older brothers were leaving to America to start their new lives with their family.

Ben was first to leave—he was 21 years old supposed to be 18 thanks to the time-turner so it wasn't common to hear about it. He met Chloe in Hogwarts since his first day although they weren't exactly in friendly terms at first until later they grew older… around their 3rd or 4th year… Hermione was only maybe 5 years old being the smart one in a young age thanks to her siblings she noticed how Ben always seemed to be distraught about something but, couldn't really say much.

Ben however, noticed how sadden Hermione playing with her food during their family dinners despite how she has Jay, Cameron, Ariel and Aqua who were still within a mixture of elementary and middle school. That was the last time Hermione saw her big brother Ben after being a dad with twins Sawyer and Skyler living and his wife Chloe in New York a few years ago; once Hermione was old enough her elder brothers Ben and Toby with their families would bid her goodbye to start her school year in Hogwarts with Jay, Cameron, Ariel and Aqua that year a private school that no muggles heard of unless their witches and wizards like them. Jay was in his final year at the time while Cameron was in his 5th year—Ariel and Aqua decide to transfer from Ilvomorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; Jay and Cameron however did the same using the time turning in their 3rd year so it would seem it was tradition for the Granger's to skip a year or two in their school year just like her sisters before her.

"Mya what's wrong bumblebee," Ben asked.

"It's nothing…" Hermione murmured dismissing it.

Ben frowned at this sitting next to his sister "It doesn't look like nothing," he gave her a playful shrug against her shoulder "What's up bumblebee what's on your mind?" he asked.

Hermione shook her heard "I told you Benjie it's nothing… don't even worry about it…" she murmured.

"Hermione Sapphire Jean Granger don't lie to me we never lied to each other and we're not going to start now…" Ben sternly drifted off noticing Hermione shifted uncomfortable "Now tell me what's wrong?" he asked.

Hermione sniffed staring at the window crossing her arms "I don't want you to and Toby to go Benjie…" she whispered.

Ben blinked his eyes owlish "Go? Go where?"

"To Ilvormoney School of Witchcraft and Wizardry now that we're moving to England… you're going away again to Hogwarts that's all the way in Scotland and you're all leaving me here by myself…"

Ben soften his eyes picking up his baby sister onto his lap "Nugget we talked about this," he sighed steadying her "Mum and dad wants to move back to England to extend their dentist practice there… besides just because I'm going to Hogwarts that doesn't mean Toby, Jay, Cameron, Ariel, Aqua and I are going to forget about you nugget, we even told uncle Charlie that we'd visit him this coming Christmas remember," he explained.

Hermione got quiet "But, why do we have to move all the way to England again I really like Forks," she pouted sadly.

"I know you do after we made friends with Sam, Leah, Jake and Seth with the rest of the lot but, mum and dad want to move back to England… to extend their dentist practice and they already bought a house downtown in London in the suburbs," Ben pointed out.

"But, I don't want to move away… why can't we stay here with uncle Charlie Benjie…" Hermione pouted at this.

Ben sighed not sure how to explain this to his youngest sister "Nugget I know things have been changing a lot within our family but, we promised uncle Charlie that we'll visit him whenever we could… but, just because the rest of us are going to Ilvormoney School of Witchcraft and Wizardry that doesn't mean we're going to leave you," he explained.

"Yes you will…" Hermione argued back wiping her eyes from crying "Who's going to be there for me when you're away in school, read my stores or play with me… when you'll be making all sorts of friends and probably going to forget me…I don't want uncle Charlie to think that we're abandoning him too…" she whispered.

Ben soften his eyes "Is that what you think…" he paused for a moment noticing Hermione nodded against his chest and sighed tiredly "Nugget we're not abandoning you or uncle Charlie we're just going to school… just because Toby and I are going to Hogwarts that doesn't mean it's going to change anything between us. I'm always going to be your brother just like Toby, Jay, Cameron, while Ariel and Aqua will always be your sisters we're family nugget," he explained assuring his sister.

 **[no answer] …**

"Mya…" Ben lifted her chin to look at him "What's this really about … this isn't about me or Toby attending to Hogwarts is it…." he noticed that Hermione shrug her shoulders, sniffing from crying a bit "Nugget what's going on?" he asked.

Hermione grew quiet pondering either or not if she should tell her big brother Ben "Well… it's just…in my new school nobody wouldn't play with me they weren't very nice," she murmured.

Ben soften his eyes knowing this "I'm sorry to hear that nugget it's just going to take some time for us to getting use to this place again—after all we been staying in America for a long time and now that we're back in England…some kids could be intimated by that," he explained.

"Why…I haven't done anything except read my book," Hermione cried out.

"Nugget kids like that are just … jealous," Ben trying to make his little sister not feel like it's her fault that she's intelligent in a young age "One of these days nugget you're going to have to make new friends one day like you made friends with Jake and Seth along with the others back home in Forks with uncle Charlie. They're still your friends and you don't see them bullying you," he explained.

"Jealous why would they be jealous of me for?" Hermione pouted "And that's because Jake, Seth and everyone else are my friends they wouldn't let anyone bully me," she sighed tiredly staring at the window.

"I know which is why we're all friends with one another but, the kids are probably jealous because… they're not advance intelligent in their age nugget and I guess for some kids—they're jealous on how smart we really are especially with you despite being the youngest in the family," Ben pointed out.

"Well that's not very nice…the kids in my class are really mean to me because on how smart and intelligent I really am. It's not like I can help it…I'm just very smart for my age," Hermione murmured.

"And there's nothing wrong with that nugget but, for some kids … they … can be a little intimated by that and use that against you by pretending to be your friend Mya," Ben argued back.

"But, why would they do that, it's not like I did anything wrong… all I did was just answering the teacher's questions and did my homework like any student would...sometimes I would remind them to do their homework but, instead of thanking me they ended up bullying me, taking my lunch money—" Hermione sniffed wiping her tears off her cheek "At that point once I'm done finishing the assignment I thought I'd be invited to the slumber parties but, they ended up pushing me into the mud ruining my dress and told me that I'm a big loser" she cried out.

Ben frowned knowing this remembering how their mum told off one of Hermione's classmates parents for bullying their baby girl "I'm sorry that you haven't made one friend nugget but, you still have us…and you let me take care of those kids huh? They won't be bullying again I'll make sure of it," he explained.

"I know I have you guys you're my family… you always been there for me Benjie… but, it won't be the same… when you go to Hogwarts then head to New York since that's all the way in America… but, ever since we moved back to England… I haven't made any friends because my classmates are very rude and mean to me… the only friends that I made so far were just Jax and Seth for a little while but, they both moved away with their mum's because something happen with their estrange dad… Jax doesn't like to talk about it though it's very sensitive … but, they left me by myself so I don't have anyone to talk too… and I never heard from them again… since nobody likes me … I just want to make new friends … who would accept me for who I am… besides you guys … is that so hard to ask… why doesn't anyone like me… Benjie," she whimpered.

"We like you," another voice replied causing them to look seeing Toby, her older brother.

"Toby…." Hermione whispered.

"What makes you think no one likes you… you still have Sam…Jared, Paul, Jake, Rebecca, Rachel, Embry, Quil, Leah and Seth in Forks our home town who still love you and still best friends with the rest of us they're still our friends," Toby pondered for a moment "Are your classmates bullying you again," he asked.

Hermione wiped her tears rather quickly but, Toby beat her to it as Ben passed their little sister onto Toby's lap "Well… there's Dudley Dursley and his gang he's very mean and he took my lunch money…so I told on a teacher against him but, then I saw his parents—they're even awful and bad then he is—mama and daddy were so upset when they found out. I'm not sure what happen but, Dudley's father is very rude it's no wonder no one likes Dudley or his friends…but, Ariel and Aqua managed to beat him after telling him off to stop bullying me. I have a feeling Dudley is afraid of them… although I feel bad for his cousin… I never knew his name but, he always seems to get away from him easily… I wish I was his friend…but, I never got to see him again…." she murmured leaving her brothers to chuckle knowing their sisters are very protective with their sister.

"Did you ever catch his name Mya?" Toby asked.

Hermione shook her head "No… but, he seemed like a nice boy though… very shy but, smart too like I am … I just wish I knew his name…" she whispered not realizing it would be her best friend Harry Potter that she'll re-meet in Hogwarts.

"Well I wouldn't blame his cousin," Cameron added himself into the conversation "Besides it's our job to protect you cookie … who knows maybe you'll get your letter to Hogwarts or even in Ilvormony School of Witchcraft and Wizardry like the rest of us," he explained.

"But, aren't you guys transferring from Ilvormoney School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to Hogwarts in Scotland because we moved to England, didn't you?" Hermione asked curiously.

Cameron looked at their brothers who nodded in agreement "We managed to convince mum and dad to let us stay until our 5th year in Ilvomorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry during our stay in America and meet up with you guys to uncle Charlie and the rest of our friends in Forks though as promised," he explained.

Hermione grew quiet "That is true… but, do you really think I'll be able to get a letter on both school's big brother?" she asked.

"Of course, you would, after all our names should be in the school system since we were born," Jay quickly added himself into the conversation "Besides…I don't see why you wouldn't since we're purebloods we all have magic since we can remember but, considering we're in hiding using a different name since—" he paused for a moment noticing Ben, Toby and Cameron's dark look "Well… it wouldn't matter anyway...since it's not important… since we been in peace from the past couple of years so far…after all … _'you know who'_ did kill the Potter family and our names will be in the list since we were born … in fact there's some rumors that said that their child made out alive…being the only person to survive that curse… who knows what could've happen if aunt Aaliyah and our cousins along with the rest of our relatives made it out alive during the first war… maybe then … uncle Charlie and uncle Billy wouldn't have to flee to America… and fell in love with a family of their own or that.. uncle Charlie would've met Renee that they gained a child together… only a girl this time…" he explained.

"I don't really like Isabella she's very mean to me…and I barely remember auntie Aaliyah and our cousins though I wish I can remember but, I can't" Hermione murmured.

Ben soften his eyes "It's not your fault nugget you weren't born yet but, even if you did you'd be very young then…" he then snorted "And trust me nugget the feeling is mutual we all don't like Isabella especially since she's very jealous with envy that we're quite close with uncle Charlie… she doesn't even know that uncle Charlie got married twice with a family of their own all boys with aunt Aaliyah before he met Renee… so trust me you're not the only one who doesn't like her," he explained.

"Despite how she's still our estrange cousin …. she's still our family and … you heard what mum and dad told us … do you remember when we went to Hawaii when we stayed for the summer with uncle Charlie and our relatives for a family reunion where we stayed in our vacation thanks to nana and pop's—" Toby paused for a moment causing Hermione to nod at this "And we saw this saying on the wall … stated Ohana means family… and family means no one gets left behind so don't ever forget that okay cookie," he pointed out.

"I won't… but, why would _'you know who'_ kill the Potter family for." Hermione asked curiously.

Ben and their brothers looked at each other with a shrug giving it to Ben who sighed knowing how curious their little sister is "One-day nugget... since you're still young we'll tell you when your older," he offered and picked up their sister heading to her bedroom "But, right now why don't you head to bed so we can tuck you in huh?" he asked.

"I don't want too," Hermione murmured.

"Oh?" Toby noticing her tone "And why not? Don't tell me let me guess…you're not going to stay up late to figure out about what happen to Harry Potter are you? I honestly don't believe those books are real since it never happened before," he pointed out.

"How can you say that Toby. Harry Potter is a brilliant wizard," Hermione cried out.

Toby chuckled "I'm sure he's a brilliant wizard but, considering this book is all fake there's no way this muggle author would ever know about the Wizarding World unless she's has magic through her veins you don't really believe Harry Potter would actually do those adventures, do you?" he asked.

Hermione grew quiet "I don't know I never met him before…" she murmured.

"And you probably won't … not for a long time not unless you're going to Hogwarts like we are no one knows if this _'Harry Potter'_ bloke lives in the Wizarding World from what Professor Dumbledore said… he said that he's living with his relatives… no one knows where now come on it's time for you to go to bed," Jay explained.

Hermione bit her bottom lip nervously "Maybe one day I will Jay-jay and he'll be my friend…" she drifted off causing Jay and Cameron to give their sister a hug "But, can I finish my book that nana gave me it's a really good book," she explaining showing her brothers her latest book causing them to chuckle at this.

"Leave it to you to read the Pride and Prejudice from nana of all things you're barely 6 years old nugget," Jay sighed knowing their nana from their mother's side wanting to spoil her grandchildren "Come on up you go it's time for all of us to head to bed since we made plans tomorrow and for us to do that is for you to go to bed nugget," he explained.

"I'm very advance for my age … and please Jay-Jay one more chapter," Hermione murmured showing her puppy dog look.

"Nope not this time besides it's late and we must wake up quite early tomorrow," Jay explained.

"How come? And where are we going?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Lips are sealed now come on time to go to sleep cookie bear," Cameron told her.

"Okay…" Hermione sadly with a yawn "Can we go to the zoo?" she murmured.

"Whatever you want nugget because it's all about you," Ben murmured.

"Really? Can I get a lion, a werewolf and a panda bear," Hermione yawned as she was starting to doze off?

"Any animal you want we'll buy it for you… night cookie we love you see you in the morning," Ben and the brothers kissed her forehead.

"I love you too and good night," Hermione murmured as she slowly dozed off to sleep with sweet dreams hoping to find a new friend in her school.

Hermione Granger, shook her heard from the memories of her past talking to her brothers not wanting to get herself distracted… it's been nearly 10 years since she saw her brothers but, then again they're all married with children of their own—she wished that Ben, Toby, Jay and Cameron weren't living so far away or how they always seem to be quite busy these days; she hasn't seen them since spring break.

Hermione and her parents were inside the airport waiting for Ariel and Aqua being Hermione's oldest sisters who decided to attend Hogwarts in their 3rd year instead of their 6th year like their brothers before them only because they were homesick and didn't want to be away from their family, so during the summer they found this brochure of dance camp in America which isn't far from their uncle Charlie so whenever they get off school, made plans to spend some time with their families or friends; they always made sure to make time for their little sister no matter what. Ariel and Aqua Granger been in dance since they were 13 years old—so it's been nearly 3 years, made new friends and decided to change their looks a bit since it's the latest fashion in America; at least that's what they read in the Teen Magazine having the time of their lives during the summer while Hermione kept herself busy during those times; although babysitting her neighbor kids has it's perks though as she wanted to be a teacher when she graduates from Hogwarts; she kept her dreams to herself, being a healer working in St. Mungo's or be a teacher helping kids have the best education until they have a steady job and good life for themselves; from what she heard from her brothers Ben, Toby, Jay and Cameron they hated working at the Ministry especially in England which is why they transferred to the American Ministry—Ben and Toby graduated when Hermione was about maybe 8-9 years old then Jay and Cameron who graduated the same year with Toby now it's down to three more of the Granger's clan to graduate.

Ariel and Aqua are in their 5th year in Ravenclaw who both have boyfriends much to their brother's and dad's protest but, Hermione and their mum weren't a bit surprised though; Ariel her older sister is dating one of the Weasley's twins—George Fabian Weasley who's in Gryffindor as Hermione; shocking isn't it while Aqua, Ariel's twin is dating Cedric Amos Diggory who's in Hufflepuff who's also in 5th year; the only difference is that Hermione just ended her relationship with her on and off boyfriend Jax (Jacob Taylor James Santos) known as 'Jax' who ended up cheating on her with his ex-girlfriend and let's just say its she's not exactly thrilled with the news, he broke her heart and slowly moving on with her life because of it after going to France with her family for vacation.

Any who, Hermione and her parents are waiting for Ariel and Aqua Granger's flight to arrive the airport waiting; however Hermione being the smartest witch of her age, was sitting down on one of the benches reading her book; obviously it's Hogwarts: A History no matter how many times she read this book she couldn't help herself getting into the adventures and information inside no matter what; her other favorite book was the Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them from her favorite author—Newt Scamander and hopes one day she gets to meet him.

"Darling," their mum called out snapping out of Hermione's thoughts "Your sisters should be arriving any moment would you be a dear and keep a look out for them," she announced.

Hermione sighed "Of course mum let me just finish this one page and I can keep a look out for Ariel and Aqua please it's really good," she explained.

Their parents Dan and Emma chuckled knowing their youngest daughter noticing the book title knowing her favorite book.

"Mya you been reading this book since the first time you bought this when we were in Diagon Alley and—" her dad started to say as they both noticed Hermione's puppy dog look and sighed tiredly "Well if you insist princess it's still a bit early they're probably fetching their luggage's as we speak so we have a bit of time," he explained.

"I can't help it daddy it's a good book," Hermione weakly says.

Their dad Daniel chuckled "Of course luv," he explained.

"Mya darling do you mind terribly getting me something to eat I'm rather parched including the twins," their mom Emma announced.

Hermione nodded putting her book mark against the page by putting her book away "Of course mum, what do you want me to get since I'm starting to get hungry myself," she explained.

"How about McDonalds; I'll have a double Big Mac combo please," her mum Emma stated grabbing some money out of her wallet "Oh and get some extra fries, chicken nuggets with extra honey mustard and BBQ sauce and a big drink would you darling," she explained.

Hermione nodded recounting the money and added her money in it knowing her mum could be craving a huge appetite being pregnant with twins can do that to you "Okay so a double Big Mac combo with extra-large fries and chicken nuggets, with honey mustard and BBQ sauce do you want me to get Nestea raspberry tea for you too mum?" she explained.

"Yes, please and make a large size drink with that thank you darling," Emma told her.

"Daddy do you want me to get you anything?" Hermione asked turning to her dad.

Dan, known as Mr. Granger looked at the menu "Yes that would be lovely princess, a double Big Mac combo with extra chicken nuggets, and French fries luv, oh and Hot & Spicy McChicken for your sister's combo with that—and you can order what you want princess," he explained.

"Okay I'll be right back," Hermione announced heading to McDonalds to get her family something to eat; the line wasn't long to order food, so she ordered two big orders of double Big Mac combos with extra fries, chicken nuggets (20 each) and three Hot & Spicy McChicken combos with five extra-large drinks—Raspberry Ice Tea for everyone. After twenty minutes she grabbed her orders, her food to go and went back to her parents who eventually found a table at the food court so they can eat; while she was walking she immediately texted her sisters Ariel and Aqua stating that they're at the food court waiting for them; it didn't take very long to see her sisters exiting the airport, two brunettes who were chatting away among the crowd except their hair style was different.

Despite being the youngest in her family; Ariel had cherry red strips on her hair wearing a cherry red halter top that say _'Rockstar Angel'_ mixed with red and pink glitter on the front with blue jeans shorts, leggings and Adidas shoes that were black and red strips on it while her twin sister Aqua; she had baby blue strips on her hair with two braids that reminded her of Leia from Star Wards that they watched recently in their last night sleepover before they went to dance camp at the beginning of July wearing a blue halter top that says _'Punk Princess'_ mixed with blue, purple and green glitter in the front with black jeans shorts, music notes leggings and high top Air Jordan's Nike Shoes.

Hermione grinned squealing (very unlike Hermione) passing the food to her parents mumbling about that she sees Ariel and Aqua heading to the food court upstairs by the escalators not noticing their parents confuse looks until they looked down to see their eldest daughters Ariel and Aqua heading their way as they greeted each other squealing to one another ignoring the odd looks from everyone in the airport; it was a very exciting day for the Granger family; Dan and Emma chuckled shaking their heads knowing their children being best friend growing up as it hasn't changed their relationship between them.

"Ariel, Aqua?!" Hermione squealed running over to her sisters through the crowd causing her eldest sister Ariel and Aqua to look up to turn to the source that without thinking they dropped their luggage's to the side and ran to their little sister "You're finally back?!" she exclaimed practically jumping into their arms.

"SAPPHIRE?!" Ariel and Aqua squealed twirling their baby sister that cause Hermione to laugh "WE MISS YOU!?"

"I miss you guys too!" Hermione softly not wanting to let them go; it's been awfully lonely without her sisters and brothers "How was dance camp?" she asked.

"Brilliant, fun loads of drama as always? How was your trip to France with mum and dad been? We're awfully jealous that we couldn't go but, dance camp calls," Aqua dramatically says.

Hermione giggled "It was quite brilliant actually we went to all tons of bus tours around town and took tons of pictures. Did you guys get my package for you guys in dance camp. Mum and I went a little over the top with the shopping at the gift shop," she explained.

"Yes, and we love it. Our friends were soooooo jealous especially when you gave us the one of the kind robes that we got thanks to Jay's help and the dresses were amazing as always Mya," Ariel gushed over this "And the drama with our ex-beau's happened a lot—Max and Anthony stated that they missed us," she sighed at this causing Hermione to scowl "But, don't worry baby Mimi we took care of them," she explained.

"Good I never liked them anyway," Hermione scowled.

Aqua giggled "Of course you didn't but, I see we're aren't the only ones who changed around here," as she gave a good look at Hermione "Look at you all grown up. Someone has certainly changed and grew some curves in the right places I bet you're going to have boys lining up for you when we go back to Hogwarts Mi," she explained.

Hermione snorted "I hardly doubt that but, we'll see," she murmured.

"Oh, don't be too modest Mi just because you and Jax broke up that doesn't mean you shouldn't linger to find another beau besides," Ariel dramatically says putting her hand against her forehead "It's never too late to mingle since there's plenty of fish in the sea Mimi," she explained.

"I don't know Red… after what happen between Jax and I … I'm not so much in the _'relationship'_ department quite yet it's still a bit sore for me," Hermione murmured.

"And we totally get it 'Fire," Aqua assured their little sister giving Ariel a glower look "We'll be supportive on whatever you decide there's no rush to find another beau or not" she explained.

"Thanks Blue," Hermione smiled being grateful for having awesome sisters then noticed something different by waving it off "I been meaning to ask but, what happen to your hair?" she asked.

"Oh, you mean this?" Aqua winked at this "I was wondering when you're going to notice we added a few changes to our new appearances for the new year and added highlight strips on our hair you like?" she explained twirling around her outfit.

"Are you kidding it's brilliant very … unique I love it and it shows just how different you two really are and it would help a lot knowing Professor Flitwick always seemed to mix up between you guys," Hermione pointed out.

"Thank you and I know what you mean it doesn't take a genius to figure us out," Ariel snorted "It's one of the reasons why we highlighted our hair though we figured it would help a lot for Professor Flitwick since he's always been fond of us since our first day in Hogwarts," she explained.

"Professor Flitwick is rather brilliant isn't he, he's one of my favorite teachers along with Professor Sprouts and auntie Minerva even though in school we have to call her by Professor McGonagall not wanting any confusion," Hermione pointed out.

"True… very true now since that's out of our way we might as well grab our stuff Red," Aqua pointed out.

"Already done since you girls were too busy chatting away your father and I well mostly your father grabbed your luggage's dears," Their mum answered causing the girls to turn as they went to hug their parents who returned the hugs.

"Mama we missed you," Ariel and Aqua exclaimed hugging their mum causing her to chuckle.

"And I have missed you. I love what you did to your hair darlings," Their mum chuckled "It reminded me when I was just your age… going through a phase back in the day. It nearly gave your grandfather a heart attack," she gushed over this.

"Oh, really wasn't grandpa always like that though?" Ariel asked.

"Not always daring… he's always been what do American's call it… _'Keep it with the flow'_ kind of thing," Their mum explained.

The girls giggled knowing their grandfather "Where's daddy?" Aqua asked.

"Over here," their father Dan muffled carrying the amount of luggage's that Ariel, Aqua and Hermione rushed over to help "How many luggage's did you pack for dance camp?" he asked.

"Not a lot…the amount was six each daddy?" Ariel murmured.

"So, between the two of you… that would be twelve luggage's altogether then hmm?" their father murmured raising his eyebrow at his daughters who gave a sheepishly look "No matter it's a good thing we have a lot of room in our car then isn't it," he explained. The girls nodded at this as they recently bought a new car since they're a big family they might as well buy another family car since Ariel and Aqua are in age to drive—they got their permits and will be getting their driver's license by their next birthday.

"So, what else did you change Aqua?" Hermione whispered while Ariel was chatting away with their mum on what they did in dance camp.

"Thanks cookie but, we'll show you later knowing daddy he's going to have a heart attack but, I think you should get one too," Aqua giggled causing Hermione tilting her head curious.

"What did you do?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, don't be such a worried sort Mi," Aqua giggled "Red and I will show it to you when we get home yeah?" she asked.

Hermione sighed knowing her sister "Well alright if you're sure," she murmured.

"Of course, we're sure so, how's our little munchkin? Read any new books lately knowing our little book worm you're probably living in the library," Ariel explained dramatically.

Hermione rolled her eyes playfully "Oh ha, ha very funny. And I'm good just been catching up with homework, I'm so glad you guys are home it's been so boring without you guys," she pouted causing her sisters to giggle "Mum and dad managed to fix the baby room at home—speaking of food I just got back from McDonalds for mama and daddy I figured you wouldn't like airplane food so I got you guys your favorite," she explained.

Ariel and Aqua widen their eyes in relief "Oh thanks cookie bears we appreciate that we're bloody starving," Aqua exclaimed.

"Aqua watch your mouth there are children in the room," Ariel hissed at her.

"Oops sorry," Aqua's mouthful replied causing them to roll their eyes knowing her after she swallowed "Sorry about that. How about you cookie? How's your friends Harry and Ron? Last time we read your letters …you were prettified for nearly 8 months during the year—It's a bloody miracle that Harry and Ron did what they did—" she snorted remembering that eventful day; it made their Professor McGonagall who's their great aunt from their dad's side, along with Ariel, Aqua, and their family quite worried over it "What exactly happen in Hogwarts since they wouldn't tell us anything," she explained.

Hermione grew quiet "It's a long story…."

"We got enough time to talk about everything cookie you know that," Ariel pointed out.

Once they got home they caught up with everything from their adventures at dance camp, learned a few new dance moves and did their weekend sleepovers; it felt like nothing's changed between their close family relationship; it's been two weeks since Ariel and Aqua came home and Hermione could've been more happier to see her sisters; Hermione was too deep into her thoughts and continued to pack for her another school year in Hogwarts even though she already packed a week early—she hid her letters that she received from her friends Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Seamus, Dean, Susan, and Hannah.

Ariel and Aqua were also packing their things as well as they're starting their 5th year in Hogwarts, receiving their badges as Perfects in Ravenclaw—as they all knew that Percy Weasley is now Head Boy and happens to be one of Aqua's best friend and always looked up to his older brothers Bill and Charlie being very close to his family but, always felt that he was the odd one out since everyone else been close but, Aqua being his best friend; Percy felt that close relationship that he always wanted with his siblings but, consider Aqua as his best friend despite the age differences.

"Mya are you ready to go?" Ariel asked knocking on Hermione's bedroom grabbing her trunk.

"Yes, I just need to pack one more thing and we can head out," Hermione answered grabbing her invisible cloaks that her brother bought her last Christmas; she hasn't told Harry and Ron about it but, wanted to keep this information to herself.

"Well alright," Aqua peeked through her bedroom door with a nod not far behind "Don't be taking too long to pack all your books Mya since it's going to be too heavy for daddy to carry," she announced.

"I won't I just need to grab my cloak and we can leave," Hermione murmured nodding in agreement knowing their dad while their sisters nodding at this heading downstairs where their father Dan helped them put their trunks inside the car.

"Hermione darling we're waiting for you," their mum called from downstairs; being 4 ½ months and 2 weeks pregnant with another set of twins but, they don't know either or not if it's a boy or girl depending on their next doctor's appointment which it's coming within the week.

Chloe, Spencer, Mal and Sophia are also pregnant being Hermione, Ariel, and Aqua's sister's in law—being the wives of their brothers Ben, Toby, Jay and Cameron; you would think they'd planned this but, it would seem to be tradition within the family; Ben's wife Chloe being pregnant first with quintuplets _'quints'_ who's about 6 months pregnant—three boys and two girls they're still deciding what to name their children; Chloe even made a joke stating that she's done having kids together causing Ben; their older brother to chuckle knowing his wife as they're parents of a big family; seven children to be exact then there's Toby's wife Spencer who's expecting another set of twins; two boys being 5 ½ months and 3 weeks pregnant; then there's Jay's girlfriend soon to be fiancée Mal who he's planning on asking her to marry him who's pregnant with quadruplets ' _quads'_ —four children being pregnant 5 months and 1 week pregnant then there's Cameron's girlfriend Sophia who he's planning on asking her to marry him as well who's expecting triplets— all girls 4 ½ months and 4 weeks pregnant then there's their mum Emma being 4 ½ months and 2 weeks pregnant with another set of twins which was a huge surprise for everyone in the family but, were happy with the news so they decided to have a baby shower within two weeks before their near date to give birth to their children.

"Coming, mum I'll be right down" Hermione answered nodding to herself in satisfaction by grabbing her trunk heading downstairs to meet with her family after putting her invisible cloak inside her beaded bag. Once they saw Hermione heading downstairs with her trunk; their dad Daniel helped Hermione knowing how heavy it could be.

"Did you grab everything princess?" Their dad answered smiling at his youngest daughter; he and his wife Emma are both quite protective with their children and quite close with each other who never kept secrets from each other; well except the adventures that Hermione did with her two best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley from the past two years in Hogwarts; she didn't want them to be worried or even worst… take her out of Hogwarts—what they didn't realize was that Professor McGonagall would give them updates on each of their children thru owl or floo calls whenever they have their Sunday Tea each week.

"Yes, I'm ready to go daddy," Hermione answered. They headed inside the garage and went inside the car that their dad Daniel got as a birthday present from their eldest sons Ben, Toby, Jay and Cameron who pitched in with the car giving their dad a hummer trunk the latest ones that had bigger room for everyone to get inside much to their dad's delight it always been his dream car to own a hummer trunk since his brother Leo got him into cars shows as they always go together whenever it's season.

"Have you seen Snuffles daddy?" Aqua asked looking around for their pet dog "Snuffles where are you boy?" she called out for their dog.

"There he is," Ariel whistled hearing the barking coming from the backyard going through the dog door "Snuffles come here boy time to go," she announced; seeing their black dog, that was a stray dog but, didn't realize it was Sirius Black in his Animagus form as a grim dog. Snuffles (a.k.a. Sirius Black) barked as he couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts since he hasn't been there since he graduated from Hogwarts back when he was a student and going to hunt the rat to protect his godson.

"Where have you been Snuffles don't tell me, you been chasing the rabbits again," Hermione murmured. Snuffles barked giving a happy lick to Hermione causing her to giggle "Well come on then we're not leaving without you boy," she explained. Once everyone was settled in they headed to the train station to Hogwarts a magical school in Scotland that no muggles ever heard of except the ones who have children with magic know about it; there's another world that muggles don't' know it's exist except the magical beings that includes Hermione and her family.

"Mum are you sure you can walk being pregnant with twins no less?" Aqua asked worriedly over their mother being 4 ½ months and 2 weeks pregnant with another set of twins since she has about … six more months left before the twins are born they just don't know if it's a boy or girl yet since it's still early not until their doctor's appointment.

"Yes, I'm sure darling, it's not the first time I got pregnant luv," their mum smiled as she rubbed her belly fondly as their father Daniel kissed his wife hand in a loving way "Besides we're thinking of decorating the room with a planetarium of the solar system what do you think?" she explained.

"That's brilliant mum so that way they'll be able to see the stars before they go to sleep," Ariel beamed at this.

"Exactly," Their father beamed at this "We also thought of using that theme for the baby shower what do you girls think?" he asked.

"I love that idea daddy I'll be sure to tell Chloe, Spencer, Mal & Sophy I bet they'll love that," Hermione beamed at this "We can even come up with some games for everyone to participate in the baby shower," she explained.

Their mum winked at her daughters "That's a lovely idea in fact it's perfect for us to run the idea with Chloe, Spencer, Mal and Sophy I'm sure they'll agree before we make our final decisions for the baby shower; it's good that we plan this early as possible so that way everything will be planned and paid for; we also thought about having the twins Christening in Forks where you're uncle Charlie lives at the LaPush reservation it's tradition to have their children baptism there after all it's where you all had your baptism when you were born before you turn six months old," she explained.

"Really," Hermione perked up causing her parents to nod at this "We love it mama. Wouldn't that be exciting Snuffles you get to meet our uncle Charlie," he beamed causing Snuffles to bark "And meet our old friends I bet they're going to love you as much as we do," she explained hugging her dog who barked at this causing everyone to laugh.

"I had a feeling you would darling," Their mum drifted off rethinking on what to say "Speaking of your sister's in-law Chloe, Spencer, Mal and Sophy along with your brothers they all send their loves and are pretty excited to see us since we're planning on seeing them for Christmas. It would be nice to see your uncle Charlie again since it's been awhile since we last saw him along with your old friends," she explained.

"Oh yes, I'm very excited to see uncle Charlie and everyone else in Forks mama," Hermione beamed at this looking down at her watch seeing the time "We should get going mama the train is about to leave within an hour," she explained.

The family nodded at this "Oh yes, we should get going if you girls going to make it to the train on time and Mya darling be sure to keep Snuffles in a tight leash we don't want him to run away," their dad stated looking around "Why don't you girls go first see the coast is clear for us to head inside," he explained.

"Okay daddy, come on Snuffles let's go see if the coast is clear for mama and daddy to get inside," Hermione murmured causing Snuffles to bark as they both went inside looking around; it was barely 9:45 in the morning so they had enough time and noticed not a lot of people were inside then peeked outside for her family "The coast is clear daddy you can come inside now,"

"Thank you darling," Their mum Emma beamed as they went inside feeling the familiar scent "Ah it seems as it was just only yesterday I was just on my way to Hogwarts with my family too," she explained.

"You must've miss going to Hogwarts huh mama," Ariel murmured.

"Oh yes…it was… rather a nice memory for me before your father and I lost half of our families…back in the day" Their mum explained, after sitting down on the bench to rest and eating their breakfast since they ordered McDonalds to go so they can eat outside while feeding their dog Snuffles who seems very fond with the biscuits a lot.

"Mama do you think uncle Charlie will ever fall in love with someone and gained a family after what happen to auntie Aaliyah, or when he got in a divorce with Renee bringing Isabella with her..." Ariel murmured.

Their mum paused for a moment "It's hard to say… darling but, I wouldn't give up hope on your uncle Charlie… if he ever falls in love again… with a family of their own it would be nice to see him happy again since his last marriage didn't work out…" she explained; she felt a little bitter towards her former sister in-law Renee who dared to break up and instantly divorced after one year being married with her big brother.

Daniel nodded in agreement knowing the subject was quite sensitive for both "I have a good feeling thing are going to change for Charlie luv, if anything your brother could adopt a kid or two since he's been awfully lonely living by himself since his … daughter Isabella is living with Renee… now," he explained.

Emma gave a _'hum'_ sound nodding in agreement "Oh yes… we can't forget that either," she stiffly explained causing everyone to be stay silent noticing it was starting to get crowded now.

"Well I'm very stuffed," Aqua sighed patting her stomach causing Snuffles to bark "I think it's time we head inside guys," she explained. Hermione and Ariel nodded at this as they're also done with their breakfast.

"Yes, I agree with you princess," Their dad Daniel breathe in—as they got up to bid their daughters _'goodbye'_ not a lot of people knew that Hermione's parents are purebloods pretending to be muggles and went to say their goodbyes.

"See you in Christmas daddy and mama be sure to let us know about the twins when you go to the doctor's appointment promise," Ariel murmured hugging their parents.

"Of course, darling I'll owl you as soon as we find out the twin's baby sex I'll miss you," Their mum Emma murmured holding her baby girls.

"We'll miss you too mama," Aqua murmured then bends down patting their new pet, a black dog they found a few days ago calling him _'Snuffles'_ even though the kids had no idea it was Sirius Black in his Animagus form as a Grim dog; the only ones who knew was their parents and his old friends.

"Bye daddy I'll miss you," Hermione murmured.

"And I'll miss you too peanut you be sure to stay out of trouble hmm?" their father Daniel asked raising his eyebrow at his youngest daughter causing her to giggle "Study hard and try to have fun with your friends instead of staying in the library like you always do," he explained.

Hermione nodded "I will daddy, bye mama, bye snuffles you be sure to be good and watch over mama, daddy and the twins; we'll see you in Christmas so that way you can meet my uncle Charlie he's going to love you I'm sure of it," she explained causing Snuffles to bark licking her face causing her to giggle.

"You should go before you miss the train darling," Their dad Daniel announced after hugging his daughters once more "Ariel, Aqua watch over your sister," he murmured.

"We will goodbye," Ariel, Aqua and Hermione waved goodbye to their parents and their pet dog Snuffles who barked wanting to go with them as they head inside the train probably meeting their friends; once they went back to the train station and walked to the next corner and sat down on the bench.

"Padfoot… go find that rat," Emma murmured causing Sirius to growl at this which left Emma to pat him on the head gently "Don't worry Padfoot … we'll help as much as we can, we'll even ask our sons to help too but, be very discreet about it and try not to get caught this time hmm?" she murmured.

At the train station, they bid their parents _'goodbye'_ and see them in the holidays and left. Ariel and Aqua followed Hermione with their cart full of their stuff heading to the train as they got help from Cedric Diggory and his friend Jordan Lewis; before they split up Ariel and Aqua were a bit wary to let their little sister go off on her own since the Weasley's family weren't there yet until Hermione pointed them out that she'll be fine as Harry and Ron are probably looking for her and added they needed to head to the Perfect's carriage; they hugged each other and bid _'goodbye'_ promising to keep an eye out in case things get out of hand not realizing it's going to change everything for Hermione, her friendship with Harry and Ron that would make a decision to move away and live in her home town in America.

 **~*~End of Prologue~*~**

 **This is the introduction—Hermione's family life a little bit hiding a big secret from her two best friends Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley; apparently Hermione isn't a muggleborns witch like everyone claimed her to be she's a pureblood witch just like her family but, used a muggle name 'Granger' to blend into the muggles crowd making everyone in the Wizarding Community thinking the Dagworth-Granger family got killed during the first war—well some of Hermione's family members did anyway but, now things are about to change. Hermione Granger is now one of the victims that Harry and Ron bullies and I know I skimmed a few things but, I figured I would get you guys to under from her point of view. Not only that her former best friends don't know about her family our what she does outside of school it would seem there's going to be a lot of changes around here.**


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One: No Longer Friends…**

It was September 1, 2003 and the train station were overflowing with Hogwarts students each running to reach the platform 9 and 3/4 amongst these students was a very special boy. A boy who was just one years old, defeated these students the most feared and powerful dark lord of all time that made this boy famous in the Wizarding World for something he didn't even remember and defeated the powerful dark lord when he was only a year old, losing his parents leaving him as an orphan. Harry Potter didn't feel special; he was keeping his head down, pushing his way through the busy crowds; he was thinking about Sirius Black that Mr. Weasley who happens to be Ron's father told him about Sirius Black warning Harry not to go after him no matter the cost which made Harry quite confuse by this.

A mass murderer who had just escaped from Azkaban and was believed to be coming after him. It's not that Harry was scared. As far as he was concerned the safest place on earth was where Albus Dumbledore was. No, he wasn't scared, just confused. For some reason unbeknown to him, the name Sirius Black sounded very familiar to the boy he just can't remember where he heard it from as if it were the name was from an old book, read when he was young. He tried to tell himself that there was no way he could have known Sirius Black and that perhaps the name just sounded familiar maybe he heard it off the television or something. Before he had a chance to ponder it further, he was running through a wall to the platform he was a bit surprised that his best friend Hermione Granger didn't meet up with him and Ron something about wanting to be with her family—Harry however, felt a sad pain in his heart as he wished his parents were still alive or else he would've felt this sad over it.

Mrs. Weasley, gave him extra sandwiches and a hug reminding him to get out of trouble. Even though Mrs. Weasley wasn't his mother, Harry had always felt that she was the closet he had to having one. Harry and Ron boarded the train knowing that Hermione is probably on the train and found a compartment. Little did he know his life was about to change forever. As they entered the only available compartment, they noticed a shabby looking man sleeping in the corner by the window. Careful not to wake him, Harry went and sat opposite the man and, as Hermione and Ron argued over trivial matters (as they often did,) took his time studying him.

The man had light brown hair which was flecked with grey though he must have only been in his thirties. He had pale skin and laugh lines that Harry couldn't help but feel a strong sense of familiarity with him. He quickly shook off the feeling though, instead told Ron and Hermione about Sirius Black supposedly coming after him. Hermione then went on to give Harry a lecture on staying out of trouble causing Ron to roll his eyes multiple times and contribute several sarcastic remarks to the conversation that Hermione face looked angry and huffed she nearly hexed the git but, Harry held her back not wanting to get into trouble before school started that she stopped her rant as they all sat quietly for a while. Hermione however ignored Ron and started reading her book, Harry sat deep into his thoughts while Ron tapped his foot growing impatiently with the long train ride.

"So, who do you think he is?" Ron asked, gesturing to the shabby looking man.

"Professor R. J. Lupin," Hermione stated matter-of-factly without looking up from her book that she's reading.

 _'Lupin,'_ why did that name sound so familiar to Harry. Maybe it was just him? Maybe he was being ridiculous. Maybe he did know this man _'No way,'_ Harry thought to himself shaking his head _'You can't possible know him. you have never seen this man before in your life… it's just a coincidence right… right?'_

"Harry, Harry. Are you alright?" Hermione asked. He was drawn out of his musings by his very concerned looking friends.

"What," he asked stupidly.

"You were in your own world for a moment their mate," Ron said.

"Oh, I was just thinking," Harry assured them.

"Is this thing with Sirius Black worrying you Harry because it's perfectly alright for you to be worr—" Hermione began to say but, was cut off by Harry.

"No," Harry interrupted her "I'm not worried…wherever Dumbledore is…is safe enough for me…" he answered. They sat in silence for the rest of the train ride until out of nowhere the train came to a sudden halt. They couldn't be there already. They still had another hour at least until they were due to arrive.

"We must be nearly there already," Ron said, leaning forward to look past Professor Lupin at the now completely black window. The words had hardly left him when the train started to slow down. The train was getting slower and slower. As the noise of the pistons fell away, the wind and rain sounded louder than ever against the windows. Harry who was nearest the door, got up to consider the corridor. All along the carriage, heads were sticking curiously out of their compartments including Hermione's sisters Ariel and Aqua being in Ravenclaw. The train came into a stop with a jolt and distant thuds and bangs told them that luggage had fallen out of the racks. Then without warning, all lamps went out and they were plunged into total darkness.

That was until Ginny and Neville came in bumping into them apologizing until the train went into a full stop as they kept bumped into each other since the lights were now pitch dark making all sorts of noises.

"Quiet," said a hoarse voice suddenly; Ginny, Luna, Hermione, Harry, Neville and Ron froze; Professor Lupin appeared to have happened to wake up at last. Harry could hear the movements in his corner. None of them spoke. There was a soft cracking noise and a shivering light filled the compartment. Professor Lupin appeared to be holding a handful of flames. They illuminated his tired, gray face but, his eyes looked alert and wary. "Stay where you are," he said in the same hoarse voice and he got up slowly to his feet with a handful of fire held out in front of him. Standing in the doorway, illuminated by the shivering flames in Lupin's hands was a cloaked figure that towered to the ceiling. Its face was completely hidden beneath it's hood.

Harry's eyes darted downward and what he saw made his stomach contract. There was a hand protruding from the cloak and it was glistening, grayish, slimy-looking and scabbed like something dead that had decayed in water…Harry's eyes rolled up into his head. He couldn't see he was drowning in cold. There was a rushing in his ears as though of water. He was being dragged downward, the roaring growing louder…And then from far away, he heard screaming, terrible terrified pleading screams. He wanted to help whoever it was but, he tried to move his arms but, couldn't… a thick white fog was swirling around inside him. Harry didn't realize that someone from his past helped him as a light shined passing the Dementors for them to flee away while hearing a woman screamed echoing in the background. He asked unknown man what that was and that's when he explained to Harry and his friends that it was a Dementor; neither of them will know that it's going to change everything for the Golden Trio…

The beginning of the year things was okay as far as Hermione concerned until that faithful night that Harry just snapped after learning that Sirius Black is his godfather and betrayed his parents. It didn't help how she read that Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban but, it didn't make any sense because her parents told her about Sirius Black being a good person so what happen during the first war that would make Sirius Black betrayed the Potters from what she was told by her parents or what she read Sirius Black and James Potter are practically best friends—soul brothers…so what happen… something didn't add up.

She has no idea what happen but, she knew one thing for sure… she's going to get to the bottom of it… and needed to look to the library to find anything about Sirius Black. During school Harry and Ron decided to get Divination, Hermione however got more classes then they did which neither of them knew why but, she decided to join them and thought that Divination was completely barbaric—that was until she and Ron got into a huge argument over her cat Crookshanks when he accused her cat for eating his rat Stabbers despite he wasn't even eaten by him. Neither of them knew that the rat wasn't really a rat but, a human name Peter Pettigrew hiding from someone—a black dog that looks like a Grim that happened to be the Granger's pet dog Snuffles.

No one knew that the black dog is actual the mass murder Sirius Black can transform into his Animagus is a wizard or witch who elects to turn into an animal—Animagus _'Animagi'_ for short—only four people knew Sirius Black's form including Remus Lupin but, no one in Hogwarts knew that except his friends…. that was until they went to their Hogsmeade weekend trip but, unfortunately Harry couldn't go because his relatives didn't sign their permission slip … by then … Ron and Hermione kept bickering over her cat Crookshanks again only because Ron kept accusing her cat for wanting to kill Scabbers and disliking him since the first term of their school since the feeling was mutual for good reason. As if it wasn't enough …it became quite stressful during their Quidditch match.

Harry got into a bit complicated situation that left Albus Dumbledore so angry at the Dementors for coming into the Hogwarts grounds. It didn't help that Harry lost his first broom… that he felt like he failed his team in Gryffindor. That was until he got a new broom called the Firebolt from who? Neither of them knew for sure … that was until Hermione got the broom confiscated from their Head of the House Professor McGonagall only because she thought it could be dangerous and was looking out for Harry although he didn't think so; he and Ron thought it was barbaric that she did that behind Harry's back got into a big argument and not talking to each other for weeks although they did make up… until Ron accused her crazy cat Crookshanks for killing Scabbers only to find out that his rat ran away that Hagrid scolded the boys for treating Hermione like that; it took a while for Ron to apologize to Hermione but, again they made up sort of but, didn't realize it was going to change their whole friendship again.

Ben decided to call his sisters thru the two-sided mirror. Ring, ring. Ariel looked around and quickly put a silent charm.

"Hello?"

"Lil Red it's me?"

"Hey Benjie, what's up?"

"Oh, not much just wanted to check in since it's been awhile since we last talked,"

"Sorry about that Aqua and I have perfect duties and Mya you know her she's always studying in the library,"

"Right of course, so what have you guys been up too?"

"Oh, you know in the beginning of the term we had breakfast at McDonalds with mum and dad then we found a stray dog and—"

"You found a stray dog it's not dangerous is it?"

"No, no it's not dangerous mum and dad took him to the vet when they found him says he looked he's been abandon for months that hasn't been eating very well which is why mum and dad offered to keep him after feeding him dog food, gave a bath and made sure his fur was clean and fluffed; he's a boy so we call him Snuffles," Ariel drifted off with an odd look on her face then shook her head "We even gave him his shots and wanted to bring him with us to Hogwarts until we remembered that dogs aren't allowed inside Hogwarts since we already have Crookshanks and our owls as our familiar," she sighed tiredly "So mum suggested to leave Snuffles with them and had him as our family pet since then,"

"Oh, really I'm glad you managed to save the fella must've been starved huh and what kind of dog doesn't like dog food?"

"I have no idea…but, it's okay though Mya gave him cookies which he seems to enjoy,"

"So, he's staying with mum and dad eh… well that's good I don't want mum and dad to be by themselves and I'm glad you guys get to keep him, he seems like a good fella," Ben pointed out "So what did you name him again?"

"His name is Snuffles and he's a big softie but only Aqua and I call him Snuffles but, Mya called him something else we never got a chance to ask her yet, so it just stayed Snuffles…"

"Snuffles…" Ben slowly gave a blank look "You named a male stray dog called Snuffles couldn't you pick something manlier or something?"

"He didn't seem to like the other names we gave him but, it's okay though because he's a sweetheart so what's up? You don't usually call at this hour?"

"You're right I was just wondering if you see Mya around I been trying to get a hold of her these past few days actually but, she's not answering which is odd?"

"I haven't had the time to catch up with Mya recently because Aqua and I have double patrols each week and the last time I talked to her was maybe…a month ago, she was in the library studying as far as I know why do you ask?"

"Well I was hoping you two fetch her for me I just had this bad feeling something's wrong and I never been wrong before,"

Ariel furrowed her eyes knowing her brother since he's always been right "What do you mean you felt something was wrong…" she drifted off "It's not like anything bad happens in Hogwarts Benjie," she asked.

"Are you serious…" Ben stared at his youngest sister in disbelief "Ever since Mya arrived in Hogwarts in her first year she nearly died from a mountain troll if Harry and Ron didn't come to rescue her if it wasn't for that Weasley's lousy mouth and let's not forget the Sorcerer Stone," he scowled as he's not a big fan of Ron despite how he's best friends with his brothers "2nd year—she got petrified that Albus and the teacher's staff did everything possible to heal the students who are muggleborns—it didn't even help how Ginny got herself kidnapped into the Chamber of Secrets she could've died if it wasn't for Harry and Ron's rescuing her and now she just got back in her 3rd year—everyone's claiming that Sirius Black betrayed Harry's parents which is barbaric if you ask me since mum and dad know him as kids. It was dark times back in the day and we were only kids then—I don't know the full details but, I'm going to keep digging until I find out anything about Sirius Black considering he's the one that helped uncle Charlie and uncle Billy flee to America to start their new lives to protect them after what happen to auntie Aaliyah don't you think that's a bit odd at all," he explained.

Ariel grew quiet "I'm very aware of what happen back in Hogwarts Benjie but, even if Aqua and I didn't attend Hogwarts until our 3rd year from transferring schools to be near our family which was two years ago and in Harry's defense he has a lot of enemies since _'you know who'_ disappeared by murdering his parents you can't really blame him for that since he was only a baby there's no way he would even kill that bastard I think it was Harry's mum who must've done something to protect Harry and the curse bounced back at _'you know who'_ —" she pointed out causing them quiet "And as for Sirius Black I don't really remember him much to be honest not like you, Toby, Jay or Cameron but, if anything I'll look into it too about Sirius Black," she sighed taking another sip of her tea "From what mum and dad told us during the summer before we headed to Hogwarts in our first day they told us about what happen to uncle Charlie and his family in the first war, Harry's parents, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin with another friend someone name Peter Pettigrew but, there's something that isn't adding up Benjie," she explained.

Ben gave a stressful sigh "I know I been thinking about it a lot recently too and I'm not blaming Harry especially that theory that you just brought up since he's also innocent in this but, if mum and dad knew Sirius Black then they know him really well because he's quite popular in Hogwarts… did you know that he was in Gryffindor House instead of Slytherin House unlike the like the rest of his family…so there's no way he would do anything to betray the Potter's and your right something doesn't feel right… I can't pin point what but, it's a bad feeling in a pit of my stomach. I remember some things in the first war—mind you it isn't what mum and dad like to talk about because it's quite sensitive for us but, they had a secret keeper. They didn't say who he was because they were betrayed by him—if he didn't betray us we would've have—" he drifted his eyes low sadly which Ariel had a feeling who he was going to say.

"Auntie Aaliyah, uncle Eric, uncle Tristan with our cousins… and the unborn baby…where uncle Charlie and uncle Billy wouldn't have to go flee to America and in hiding to protect them… right…" Ariel whispered.

Ben felt a shaken nod "Yes, exactly and we wouldn't be hiding right now despite how we been in peace from the past 12 years—it doesn't make any sense why anyone would ever think that Sirius Black would betray the Potter's. I don't know if you noticed but, Sirius Black and James Potter were the best of friend's soul brothers so why in Merlin would anyone would think that he would betray the Potter's," he pointed out.

Ariel grew quiet "From what I heard… from Professor Flitwick he was talking to auntie Minnie when we were getting butterbeer … when we went to Hogsmeade in Halloween…... Sirius Black was the secret keeper of the Potter's and he's the godfather for Harry…" she whispered.

"That's impossible because… Sirius Black was the reason why uncle Charlie and uncle Billy fled to America to protect them from the first war Ariel… there's no way he would betray the Potter's," Ben argued back.

Ariel stared at her older brother Ben with a horror look "What are you trying to say Benjie?" she whispered.

"You heard me Ariel…he's the reason why we still have uncle Charlie and uncle Billy or else we would've lost them both in the first war… and that theory that you mentioned about secret keepers… it would've been too obvious that Sirius Black was the secret keeper because on how close he was with the Potter's—I remember uncle Charlie told me that he even asked Sirius Black to be their secret keeper too so there's no way he would betray his family—" Ben sighed "Look I don't know what's going on but, there's something out there Ariel… I don't know what but, it's a bad feeling in a pit of my stomach really and I haven't felt that feeling since the first war… I know that you and Aqua are both busy being perfect, having a boyfriend or with your friends and going to classes but, I'm never wrong about this before … and as for the Sirius Black case…I'm going to floo Toby, Jay and Cameron involve considering Sirius Black case before the Potter's went into hiding. Something isn't adding up Ariel and I just… I need you to fetch her for me please…" he explained.

Ariel nodded in agreement "And I'll get Aqua to help since we both know she loves a mystery ready to solve … and I wish I know what's going on too Benjie but, I'll let you know what I find out and we'll call you see what's going on okay. Try not to worry much I'm sure Mya's fine but, either way I'll let you know what we find out okay," she assured him as her brother Ben nodded at this.

"Good I want you to call me back as soon as you can and I don't care how late it is but, please call me soon on what you find out and I'll see what I can find out about the Sirius Black case—I have a couple of friends who still work in the Ministry in England—not Fudge since I don't trust that bastard," Ben snorted "I never liked that bloke but, we'll talk about it when we talk more and please don't hesitate to call me please Ariel," he explained.

"Of course, I'll call you and see what I can find out Benjie!" Ariel told him after they bid _'good-night'_ to one another; once that was done Ariel grabbed her wand and cloak as they needed to get ready to patrol with Cedric and Jordan who was patrolling in their end in the west while they're patrolling in the east side; Ariel told Aqua what's going on that they both decided to look for their youngest sister Hermione without even realizing that Ben was right…. someone was being bullied and tortured from her two formers 'best friends' by keeping them in the dark. Ariel and Aqua were in the Ravenclaw's Perfect rooms. Since Ben and their brothers Toby, Jay and Cameron graduated Hogwarts—they gave their old rooms to their sisters Ariel and Aqua the common room and gave their baby sister the password in case she needed a place to stay Hermione was thankful for it but, right now neither of them knew what was going on since it's going to change everything for everyone.

"Aqua you ready to go?" Ariel called over her twin sister.

"Yes, I'm ready let's go," Aqua nodded at this grabbing her wand as well "Who were you talking too anyway?" she asked.

"That was Ben he wanted to see how we were but, he also called to tell me that he's been trying to get a hold of Mya from the past few days but, she didn't pick up which was very unlike her…." Ariel drifted off as she couldn't recall seeing their sister from the past few days because of their busy schedule "I haven't got a chance to talk to her today due to the Quidditch practice…." she murmured as she bowed her head in shame.

"Oh really?" Aqua titled her head curiously at her twin "I wonder what's up… usually Mya wouldn't just ignore Ben's calls…" she drifted off with a sad tone "And you're not the only one who haven't caught up with Mya since we got back to school… I feel a bit bad though since we haven't had our girl sleepovers like we used too because we kept cancelling on her…. I hope she isn't mad at us," she murmured.

"I wish I knew….and I hope she isn't mad at us either I mean it has been awhile since we had a girls sleepover to begin with our hectic schedules and patrols we have to balance everything thanks to Percy," Ariel pinching her nose knowing Percy taking things a bit too far sometimes "And since today is Friday we can make it up to her since it's the weekend maybe we can have our sleepovers like we used to…we should keep going since Cedric and Jordan are checking the other side of the castle it's a good thing we're splitting up," she explained.

"Brilliant idea Ariel and we can get all our favorite treats with movies it would be just like we used to," Aqua turning to the next corner gathering her wand pointing to the right side "Let's check this side," she murmured.

"Alright," Ariel nodded in agreement.

"So how are you and Georgie doing?" Aqua teased me.

Ariel blushed "We're both good we been hanging out a lot and I'm helping him with his joke shop that he wants to build a business with Fred," she giggled "It's really brilliant though with everything they invented how about you and Cedric?" she explained.

Aqua slowly nod at this "I always knew those two were brilliant besides being pranksters and we're good… we've been spending a lot of time together despite our busy hectic schedules…" she explained.

"Blue what's wrong?" Ariel asked noticing her tone.

"Nothing," Aqua quickly added. Ariel gave a blank _'are you seriously not going to tell me considering I know you better than anyone besides our family,'_ look which cause Aqua to sigh "Alright… alright… do you ever felt like something's missing… between you and George?" she murmured.

"Like a missing piece or person...?" Ariel slowly replied.

"I could be feeling nerves but, I don't know for sure yet…" Aqua sighed "I just feel like… there's an empty hole in my heart I mean you know I love Cedric… but, sometimes I feel like he's into both… guys and girls… does that makes sense?" she murmured.

"Not really," Ariel murmured "Are you saying that Cedric…" looking around the halls "Is bisexual?" she whispered.

Aqua furrowed her eyebrows "I don't know … lately I feel like he's been into guys then with girls … and I would shrug it off and now I don't know what to think to be honest. He's been hanging out with Jordan a lot lately not just with Quidditch practices but, whenever we made plans to spend some time together Jordan bound to be there…. I know they're best friends but, sometimes it's a bit too much," she murmured.

Ariel grew quiet "And how do you feel about that…I thought you like Jordan and what if—if he was…into both… I mean?" she asked.

"I don't have a problem with Jordan he's like a brother I never had you know that and I have no problems with anyone who are gay, lesbian or bisexual it's very common in the wizarding world… but, in the muggle world it's a big problem?" Aqua murmured.

"Seems to me you do have a problem with Jordan…." Ariel whispered with a hesitate to look on her face.

Aqua bowed her head holding back her tears "At first I thought it was nothing...seeing they're best friends but, lately whenever we do talk Jordan bounds to know what's going on and sometimes I wish Cedric can keep some things private—does—does that make me a selfish person Ariel… that I want to spend some time with my boyfriend?" she whispered.

"Of course, not it's natural to feel that way but, how do you feel about that though … if Cedric was into both … I mean?" Ariel whispered.

"Honestly…at first, I was—a bit confused but, I didn't feel jealous or angry just … confuse mostly and you know me Ariel I don't care what anyone thinks and if Cedric was into both I don't mind at all if he's happy with men fine we'll be friends and if he doesn't—he doesn't but, if he's into both if he's happy then I'm okay with it too I'll still love him either he's gay or bisexual or not," Aqua explained.

"Then there you go you have nothing to worry about if you both loved each other and if he feels an empty feeling like you do then you two should talk about it," Ariel patted her twin sister's hand and decided to change the subject "What about Fred have you seen him lately?" she asked.

"Yeah maybe… and not that much as you have Red. Last time I saw him he was hanging out with Angelina and there's rumors that they're going out," Aqua shrugged as she felt grateful for the change of subject.

"I thought they broke up?" Ariel asked all confuse.

"They did until they got back together again," Aqua pouted at this "I don't have a problem with Angie she's awesome but, Cho and her friends are just starting to get on my nerves," she huffed.

"That makes two of us," Ariel snorted giving her a hug "I heard she's has her eyes on Cedric? Is that still going on?" she asked.

"Yep but, Ceddy wouldn't go for her I should know" Aqua scowled "Merlin I hate that girl, she's so annoying," she huffed.

"I'm sorry Aqua and I know the feeling especially when she's always bullying the younger ones it's awful," Ariel whispered giving her a hug.

"Not your fault…" Aqua murmured at this "Well no one is in this part of the hall way let's check the other side yeah?" she offered.

"Be right there… I just want to check the classrooms you can never know," Ariel murmured.

"Right… right…" Aqua whispered as we checked the classrooms. While they were patrolling, they weren't aware that their baby sister was being bullied and tortured by her _'former best friends'_ until they reached to the other side of the castle near the Gryffindor Tower which was 4 floors down from where they live.

 **Nobody's P.O.V.**

In the other side of the castle Hermione was being tortured and bullied by her _'former best friends'_ as they had outnumbered her from being staying out late at the library once again where she felt a slap on her cheek and ended up falling on the floor.

"Awe, is the little ditty mudblood hurt," a voice taunted from above her. She tentatively raised her eyes, hoping, pleading, begging that she wasn't mistaken. Her eyes connected with cold emerald green ones. A sudden slap turned her head to the side. She winced as pain shot through her right jaw adding to the throbbing pain that she was already feeling. Still, she was determined not to cry out. It was only their 3rd year at Hogwarts and something has changed over Harry; her best friend.

The fame golden trio, notorious for being as thick as thieves, had fallen apart. What with the pressure that Dumbledore and well everyone was putting pressure on Harry, it had seemed that he had lost it? Having a serial killer after him, probably didn't help much. Somehow, he finally given into the darkness that was always a part of him—the part that the sorting hat had recognized, when he wanted to sort Harry into Slytherin. A dark rage had engulfed him, wanting to take revenge against all those who had wronged him and, in this case, —the whole wizarding world. He was a budding Dark Lord and would be very terrible than Lord Voldemort if he wasn't stopped.

At first, she and Ron had tried to stop him multiply times and failed; turned him against them really. Ron could only hold out only for so long under his torture and before anyone knew he too had given into Harry. It was only her now. And she wouldn't stoop to that level not ever. It was only a matter of time where she learned about Sirius Black. It turns out that Sirius Black is Harry's god father and wants to kill him but, it didn't seem to make sense to Hermione though since her parents told her that Sirius Black and Harry's dad James Potter are best friends soul brothers—especially when he helped her uncle Charlie and her godfather Billy fleeing away to America away from the Wizarding first war—it didn't make any sense to her—if he was evil then why did he help her uncle Charlie and her godfather Billy flee away to America with his dad Orion and brother Regulus help so she kept researching anything that would give her any answers. Although she wouldn't say anything to anyone not even her older siblings which they knew something was wrong. They weren't stupid and made them worried more.

She lowered her eyes to their feet as Ron started shouting at her.

"No, you don't look at our eyes bitch!? Did you really think that you can get away with that little act of yours towards Charms?! No, you're only just a little mudblood. I'm a pureblood male while you're a little bitch where you should learn your place! Who's going to love you when you're just a dirty little mudblood. Your parents! They shouldn't even keep you because your dirty!" he yelled after a couple of punches and few hexes; all dark, through its effects not long lasting though the boy decided it was enough. They both exited through the doors of the dungeon that they had previously warded.

Hermione raised her eyes to watch Harry's mops of unruly hair and Ron's red beacon walk out. She curled up into a ball and let out a bitter laugh, remembering the countless anti-bullying assembles and parades that she had been at in her previous muggle school although her older siblings were always there to help and not one person would bully her after that because her family was there…. that was until they moved to America to start their own lives. Ben and Toby live in their mother's home town Forks, Washington, they didn't want to take any chances if any death eaters were to find out until further notice the only people who knew was their family and their uncle Charlie.

Jayden and Cameron both graduated early with Toby so they're also living in the states much to Hermione's sadness because she's very close with her siblings. Ariel and Aqua are the only ones left who are still attended in Hogwarts with Hermione and still close to one another except now they're busier being Perfects in Ravenclaw. Ariel is currently dating one of the Weasley twins George while Aqua's with Cedric another Perfect who's in Hufflepuff while for Fred he's still single although there's rumors that he's in a relationship with Angelina. It's been on and off between them and other rumors said that they broke up. Whatever the truth was Fred's single from what most girls said anyway.

Only this was not the typical bullying, it was recruiting. She knew she wasn't their only victim. There were many others in the school who had been subjected to it and had joined him to spared of the torture themselves. She could go for help with her older siblings but, with them being busy and in different houses then her under a different name; everyone knows them as _Benjamin 'Ben', Tobias 'Toby', Jayden 'Jay', Cameron 'Cam', Aries 'Ariel' and Aquarius 'Aqua' Swan_ since their mom maiden name was Swan well a fake name anyway and been using it until they graduated from Hogwarts.

Their parents are very overprotective when it comes with their children being bullied. Despite how they're dentist and own their practice they're very close to one another there's no secrets between the family; Hermione also knew that no one can control Harry since he's quite powerful than them. Not even her friends… like Ginny, Luna, Susan or Hannah; they're her only true friends with a few others but, she didn't want to burden them with her troubles as well.

If only her parents knew what was going on they wouldn't be very happy with the results; not a lot of people knows this not even her _'so called best friends'_ but, she's not a muggle born she's a pureblood as her parents were under a false name. Hermione's parents are one of a few good friends that knew Harry's parents so in a way … Hermione and Harry could've grew up together although she kept that part to herself though knowing it wouldn't do any good.

 _'When did, things get so wrong….'_ Hermione sadly thought to herself not noticing her older twin sisters Ariel and Aqua roaming thru the halls for patrol to look for their sister.

The students wouldn't help her because the only ones safe from Harry now were the ones under his rule and those with the rich pureblood fathers. Suddenly, a couple of footsteps were heard thinking it was her former friends she leaned farther against the wall and saw that her wand was lying a few feet away as she was unable to cast a glamour's charm that she usually had. She closed her eyes knowing that the game was up now, whoever would see her would know, that even Harry Potter's best friend and sister was not spared.

"Oh, my Merlin! Hermione is that you?" Ariel rushed over to her first; Hermione lifted her head a little to see her two older sisters worried sick "Aqua you better get over quickly it's Mya!" she called over her shoulder as she saw two of them but, Aqua was the one who gasps in shock.

"Ariel what happ— "Aqua stopped and froze, as she saw Hermione curled up in the corner covering her mouth "Sweet mother of Merlin… Mya are you okay? Who did this?" she asked.

Hermione blinked her eyes trying to clear her vision but, her head was dizzy, the last thing she expected was to her sisters to be patrolling tonight or getting her family hurt. Ariel and Aqua Granger are twins—Ariel has cherry red and Aqua has baby blue highlights on their hairs, so their friends can tell the difference between the two. This time though it was well past the person shoulders, almost to their waist. She knew it was them and happens to be in a Perfect in the Ravenclaw house.

"Did Draco Malfoy and his goons did this?" Aqua spoke up as her eyes blazing furiously.

Hermione shook her head bitterly. If only her sisters knew what was going on with her from the past few weeks.

"Bumblebee…" Ariel softly kneeled cupping her little sister Hermione's cheek gently which she flinched that she couldn't sworn she saw her older sister Ariel was hurt by this; she tried to blink her tears away but, they kept flowing down her cheeks "Oh cookie…" she helped her little sister up but, noticed her legs were a bit weak from the cuts and bruises holding her up "Come on let's take you the hospital wing I'm sure Madame Pomfrey can heal your wounds in a jiffy," she offered.

However, Hermione didn't seem to hear her sister as her eyes were locked on another figure that she recognized her who had red hair and the youngest sister of Ron, Fred, George, Percy, Charlie and Bill. Apparently, she was looking for her. Hermione didn't answer either her sister's questions as her eyes were blurry that it was hard for her to focus, her elder sisters were arguing over something in low tones which was hard for her to understand as she wasn't prepared for what happen next when Ginny came through the halls and heard a gasp rushing over to her best friend.

"Mione what happen?" Ginny paused for a moment licking her lips nervously noticing the bruises and cuts including the Perfects from Ravenclaw who she recognized one of them was dating her older brother George Weasley while the other is dating Cedric Diggory "Was it… was it Harry and Ron…" her voice had dropped and Hermione could barely make out what either of her sisters just said and when she did her eyes locked with Ginny's.

"How?" Hermione's whispered harshly.

Ginny removed glamour's that Hermione had not seen before. Chastising herself for being so oblivious, she looked at the purplish bruises lining her jaw and collarbone. Older, more yellow bruises trailed up her arms and Hermione imagined they continued to her stomach. Faint lines and scars, which could only have come from the spells hurled at her adorned her arms. One began at her collarbone and disappeared inside her shirt. They both stared at each other, their gaze conveying everything that words could not. Sympathy, admiration and understanding. Their gaze was broken by 2 pairs of arms that hugged Ginny and her. Hermione was in Fred's arms while Ginny was in George's. The twins then stepped back, their eyes alight with a roaring fire and asked,

"What—"

"-is this—"

"-we hear—"

" -about a certain—"

"-Golden Duo?"

"Fred…"

"George…"

"What are you two doing here?"

"I can ask you guys the same thing?"

Even though they were in such a predicament, neither both twins didn't fail to amuse her and for that Hermione was grateful before they can tell their story Fred offered to take them to a private room where they can talk alone and apparate to the R.O.R. a room that the Weasley twins found in their first year of school which made Hermione very curious but, kept it to herself. Once they were by themselves that's when they sat down on the couch to get themselves comfortable.

Hermione took a deep breath and proceeded to explain how the abuse began, from casual teasing, to the change in Harry's behavior and their attempts to stop him, ending at physical damage. Ginny then told her story which wasn't much different from Hermione's. By the end of the harrowing tales, the Weasley and Granger twins in the room were seething. They couldn't believe that their own brother, friend could do something so cruel, let alone Harry Potter, the savior of the Wizarding world. And at last, they felt ashamed—ashamed and guilty that they hadn't noticed this before. That the disease, called Harry Potter, was spreading throughout the school and they weren't unaware of it. If they're parents were to find out they would've been very disappointed because they're supposed to protect their cubs, their youngest siblings whenever they could despite their busy schedule. Ariel gave a silent sob as she saw what happen to her baby sister, that her boyfriend George rushed to his girlfriend's aid to comfort her as he's in the same situation as she was.

"I am so sorry cookie," Ariel hoarse rushing to her baby sister who flinch as she murmured a small apology "Why didn't you come to us we would've told the teacher?" she whispered.

"I…" Hermione bowing her head in shame "That was my first thought… when this started happening but, the last time I told a teacher—" her eyes lowered down to the ground "Harry and Ron wouldn't talk to me… and I—I didn't want to burden you guys with my troubles or worry about me… and I didn't want them to hurt you to go through me…" she shook her head blinking her tears "I can never forgive myself if either of them tried to hurt you worst then I been through…" she whispered with a sniff. Ariel and Aqua closed their eyes curling their fists in anger that without thinking Aqua rushed over to her baby sister kneeling in front of her by lifting her chin.

"Mya … look at me…" Aqua soften her eyes "You should've told us anyway even if we're busy … I know it doesn't seem much or how busy we both are but, no matter what you think or how things are tough with us being busy as a Perfect or how we're spending some time with our boyfriends… you can always come to us… no matter what…I don't care if he tried to hurt us we would've done anything in our power to protect you no matter what you think. We're always here for you because you're our sister that's what we do…" she whispered.

Hermione whimpered "I know… and I didn't mean to keep it as a secret … I… I tried to look for you guys but, I didn't know the password or knew where the secret room was… "she was blinking her tears wiping it quickly "I'm so sorry big sister… _*hiccups*_ you guys are always busy… being perfect… _*hiccups*_ I just made it seem I was fine because _*hiccups*_ I've been so busy helping Hagrid because I didn't want him to get in trouble… since it's his first job … _*hiccups*_ and because of what Malfoy did… _*hiccups*_ I thought I'd be safe in the library … and I was at first… and I knew you guys were always with George… _*hiccups*_ or Cedric… or your friends… you guys looked so happy and carefree… who am I to ruined that… I'm just a _*hiccups*_ I'm just a burden to you guys… who doesn't have friends except books or better, yet it would be best if I wasn't born at all" she choked into her tears.

Ariel shakes her head steading Hermione into her lap "No, that's not true cookie and I understand you would feel that way 'Fire except… I can't help but, feel disappointed and hurt that you couldn't come to us when things were in trouble instead of telling on a teacher because you never a burden to either of us… not to mention you could've either of us… Benjie, Toby, Jay, Cameron, Aqua or me or even our parents—" she cupped her sister's face gently "Because we love you so much and you Hermione Sapphire Jean Granger belong here as much as everyone else who are muggleborns witch and wizard alike before us—you have nothing to apologize for when it wasn't your fault that Harry is like this so don't you dare blame on yourself 'Fire—it's not your fault that you're smart, nice, and can be a bit bossy at times but, that's what we love about you not because we're sisters but, you have the biggest heart out all of us especially with animals to give them a proper home, helpful with your friends with homework and would make the first years feel like they belong to a new place that they're not familiar with. Whoever said that you don't have any friends or belong here are— "she drifted off noticing Hermione instantly stiffens looking away "Oh…" she explained; Ariel looked at Aqua, Fred, and George eyes harden that you can see the fire in their eyes while she licked her lips together with a _'help'_ look this time Aqua decided to speak up after her.

"Mya who cares what they think you have some friends who are in Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw don't you… there's Neville, Dean, Ginny, Seamus, Luna, Susan, and Hannah let's not forget about us your sisters, then there's Fred, George, Oliver, Cedric, Angelina, Katie—etc they don't think you're a burden they love you for who you are. You're not called as the smartest witch of your age for nothing and that most pureblood families that are in Slytherin are just jealous that they can't even figure out a problem without looking in the book. They're just intimidated by that …" Aqua sighed at this "And I know you heard from this before from Benjie and our family that things have been changing a lot over the years especially in our family with mum being pregnant with another set of twins you would think they'd be done having kids after that," she sighed causing Ariel and Hermione giggle at this which Aqua gave a playfully shrug at them "Neither of us think you're not a burden to us baby girl because your special in your own way, we love you no matter what you think so don't ever think that you're a burden to us because you're not and that's never going to change no matter who we are," she held her breathing holding her little sister Hermione into a hug trying to calm her down onto her lap "Do you remember what we said in the beginning of school term," she murmured.

 **~*~End of Chapter One~*~**

 **I decided to change a few things between chapters especially the relationship between Cedric and Aqua or with George and Ariel as there's some untold secrets between them. Cedric hiding a secret that he's into both guys and girls while being in love with his girlfriend, the only girl that he ever loved and hopes to get married too after they graduated Hogwarts but, there's going to be some obstacles in their relationship.**


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two: The Real Truth…**

Hermione grew quiet "I know… "she bowed her head "I just… didn't want to cause any trouble…" she murmured.

Aqua and Ariel sighed "Cookie, you couldn't talk to us… no matter how busy we may look with our friends… our boyfriends… or needed a place to study besides the library you're always welcome to come to our room bumblebee since it's under our name anyway… we wouldn't mind and we're not just saying that because we're your sisters… or your best friends… we're family… no matter what you think so don't ever think that you can't come to us because we always time for you either way okay," Aqua whispered.

Hermione nodded "Okay," she murmured "If I told you guys… you would've hurt Harry or Ron… and I didn't want them to get hurt despite what they did… they're still my best friends… … it's really hard… to lose that kind of friendship that we had…and I didn't know who to turn too after what happen…" she whispered.

"We're so, so, so, so, sorry that we haven't acted like it lately and yet we couldn't protect you even in the smallest things and for that we're so sorry baby girl… even if you couldn't talk to us George and Cedric would've understood that so why didn't you tell us in the beginning that things weren't the same between you, Harry and Ron," Ariel whispered.

Hermione choked up in her tears between _*hiccups*_ "I-I-I—I thought _*hiccups*_ if I just _*hiccups*_ keep it to myself… _*hiccups*_ Harry would've gone back to his normal self again… _*hiccups*_ being my best friend… since he and Ron saved me from _*hiccups*_ the mountain troll from my first year—" Fred, George, Ariel and Aqua hissed knowing what happen—Fred and George swore under their breath knowing their little brother "And after Harry received the broom in the mail _*hiccups*_ he and Ron ganged on me when I told on Professor McGonagall _*hiccups*_ because I thought the broom was jinx _*hiccups*_ I was only trying to protect him _*hiccups*_ because you can never know if it's dangerous or not that left us not to talk for _*hiccups*_ weeks even months that I felt so abandoned and alone because of it that Ron would make sneer comments about my cat Crookshanks even though he hasn't done anything… he may hate Scabbers but, he wouldn't go that far he's a cat… it's in his nature to eat rats, birds, cat food—" Fred and George winced at that as they were a little hard on Hermione when they found out "And I didn't think he blame me for everything… _*hiccups*_ and—I've been so overwhelmed with school, balancing my schedule, helping Hagrid with Buckbeak _*hiccups*_ because of stupid Malfoy that I didn't think it would effect Harry this hard—after learning the truth about Sirius Black … _*hiccups* *hiccups*_ —and it didn't help that Malfoy is making things worst for Hagrid so I had to help him win this case… _*hiccups*_ but, after helping him apparently Hagrid lost… and it was all for nothing… Hagrid told me that I did everything I could but, he's grateful that I helped him prepare himself in the court he got really nervous and well—I guess it didn't help much on his part…" she closed her eyes sadly "I didn't mean to hide this from you guys… I'm sorry," she whispered hiding her face against her sister's robes holding back her tears repeatedly ' _I'm sorry'_ against Ariel's and Aqua's clothes.

Aqua wrapped around her baby sister rocking her back and forth to calm her down from crying "Shhh—it's okay I—we—we had no idea you were dealing with that… no wonder you looked so pale and stressed out during breakfast, lunch and dinner that you hardly ate any food—I always—I always thought it was just school work but, to hear that you had to deal with that—I bet Hagrid was so grateful for your help" she had to cover her mouth into another sob "You shouldn't be the one apologizing it should be us apologizing to you baby girl with everything going on… Ariel and I been so busy being a Perfect—taking patrols between our schedules, school, hanging out with our friends and our boyfriends—"she drifted off as Ariel, Fred and George bowed their heads ashamed with themselves "I am so sorry baby girl… I'm sorry we failed to see that you were—in trouble… I'm so sorry that we couldn't protect you …" she couldn't hold back her sob anymore rocking her baby sister closely while Ariel couldn't hold back her tears anymore that she hide her face against George's chest who held his girlfriend close with tears in their eyes while Fred he closed his eyes sadly; he felt so ashamed with himself—if he and George knew they would've never teased or hurt Hermione like that… watching his friends; he felt like the worst brother in the world "I swear to Merlin ... I'm going to kill him… this is his fault…can you ever forgive us" her voice was hoarse from crying to much as she tried to calm Hermione down but, it wasn't working now.

"Of course, I forgive you guys only if you forgive me," Hermione choked up causing the girls to hug each other close.

"Absolutely but, you must promise us no more hiding anything from us cookie…no matter how busy you think we are with our boyfriends, friends, or anything for that matter we always have time for you that includes our brothers Mya," Ariel murmured.

"I promise no more secrets," Hermione murmured being held by her sisters while sniffling from crying too much.

Ginny watched her best friend sadly that she couldn't hold back and break down into sobs. Fred and George didn't hesitate and rushed over to their baby sister Ginny to comfort her while Ariel and Aqua comfort their sister Hermione as well. They all felt ashamed not noticing this before. As for Hermione, she watched them being comforted from her sisters as something inside her shifted. Despite how she broke down to her sisters, in the back of her mind it clicked. She interrupted the family moment with a timid grin but, she knew that if they didn't want to come or accept then she would have to go by herself. She had no doubt her elder sisters would come with her though since they refused to leave her sister after what they learned and found out the truth.

Hermione may have been a Gryffindor, with all the bravery and chivalry crap but, she couldn't face this abuse, abuse poured upon her by her best friends anymore. She couldn't bring herself to blame them especially Harry who had been wronged by the wizarding world one too many times but, taking out his revenge against her was wrong. She would've been in his side no matter what but, going down on a killing spree—or torture spree—was more like it wasn't the best way to exact his revenge not like this. Fred, George, Ariel and Aqua all felt ashamed not noticing this before being busy with their lives. Hermione, she watched them being comforted from her sisters as something inside her shifted. Despite how she broke down to her sisters, in the back of her mind it clicked. She interrupted the family moment with a timid grin but, she knew that if they didn't want to come or accept then she would have to go by herself. She had no doubt her elder sisters would come with her though since they refused to leave her sister after what they learned and found out the truth.

Ariel soften her eyes watching the youngest Weasley "Come here Gin-Gin," she softly offering the girl a hug which she returned. Ginny however rushed over to Ariel as she instantly got along with her and Aqua since they were first introduced from her big brothers.

"Ariel…" Ginny choked up sadly asked.

"Hmm… what is it Gin-Gin?" Ariel softly playing with her hair.

Ginny bit her bottom lip nervously lifting her head to look up at George's girlfriend—she never noticed it before but, her eyes looked strangely alike like Hermione's as they have the same shade of brown "I was just wondering, and it's been bugging me since we started talking but, how do you know Mione?" she murmured.

Ariel and Aqua blinked their eyes owlish looking at Ginny, then Fred and George then to their sister Hermione who also blinked her eyes then back to again "You mean you don't know?"

Ginny blinked her eyes owlish "Know what?"

Ariel and Aqua stared at the girl in disbelief "Hermione never told you," they muttered under her breath.

"Tell me what?" Ginny asked.

Hermione sighed "They're my older sisters Gin," she gave a shrug "As in my actual sisters," she says.

Ginny stared at Hermione with wide eyes looking back to Ariel and Aqua to Hermione—now that she thought about it; they had similar features the face, eyes, shape and color except the strips on their hair "You mean to tell me they're your older sisters," she blurted out in shock.

"Yes,"

"Who are twins like Fred and George?"

"Yes,"

"Who are the same age as Fred and George?"

"Actually— "Ariel who spoke up between the conversation "Aqua and I are 2 yrs older than Fred and George," noticing the girl blank look "I'm just saying no need to give me that look," she huffed.

"Wait, wait, wait, how are you two older than— "Fred was cut off by Aqua who furrowed his eyebrows.

"Don't ask," Aqua flatly replied causing Fred to pout.

"And the fact that your sister is dating my big brother Georgie— "Ginny murmured ignoring that comment by looking at the twin sisters Ariel and Aqua who gave innocent looks "Which one is dating George anyway?"

"That would be me luv," Ariel grinned "George and I been dating nearly 3 years…nice to meet you, I heard all about you being the only girl with full of brothers tends to be tiring I know how that feels although being the oldest of my sisters it has its perks," she explained.

"It's true we've been dating for almost 3 years and yet I never knew you were related to Mione any particular why luv?" George asked with a raise eyebrow.

"You never asked me," Ariel sweetly smiled fluttering her eyelashes innocently causing George to flush mumbling under his breath "Or maybe because you never noticed how we're always together in the beginning of term but, we made it seem that we were only friends Georgie," she explained.

"Oh…" George murmured who looked quite flushed by this notion.

"And I'm dating Cedric Diggory," Aqua sighed tiredly "And it's nice to finally meet you Ginny as you can tell I'm Aqua, Ariel's twin sister who also happens to be Hermione's older sister too," she pointed out.

Ginny gawked at the twin sisters then looked at Hermione then back them shaking her head "Right… right… " she nodded at this "It's nice to finally meet you guys too as you know I'm Ginny… the only girl in my family of six brothers," she murmured under her breath then turned to Hermione who looked quite amuse by this "Mione how—why didn't you—I mean what—" she huffed in annoyance "How come you never told me, Fred, George or Ron that you had sisters who's been your best friend since your first year in Hogwarts along with Harry?" she explained with a pout.

Hermione had this blank look on her face and sighed tiredly "Nobody asked me if I had siblings or not … it's usually about homework," she shrugged at this.

Ginny gawked at this "That's, that's not true I did ask you about if you had any siblings," she protested at this.

"Gin… no offense but, we didn't start talking or become friends until we met up in Diagon Alley remember only because you were really shy last year," Hermione pointed out.

"But, but, but, but, but, but "Ginny sputtered in shock "You—you told me just the other day that you're an only child though,"

"No, you never did. Not one of you guys asked me about my family outside of Hogwarts it's usually about homework, Quidditch, or something else and that includes the rest of your family Gin—although I never met your older brothers Bill or Charlie but, the only person who knew was Percy since he's best friends with my two sisters," Hermione pointed out with a shrug causing Ginny, Fred and George dumbstruck on this information.

"You mean to tell me that Percy knew about this," George exclaimed.

"Well yes, he's my best friend Georgie besides Ariel and Mia," Aqua shrugged at this "Even though we haven't talked as much but, you two needs to lay off the pranks with Percy he's very sensitive with that stuff. I know he wants to be Minister one day and tends to be a big git but, he means well and loves you guys even if you don't show it towards him," she explained

"But, but, but, but, but, but, but— "Fred sputtered in shock "We grew up with Percy and he never once said that he knew you guys," he explained.

"That's because you don't ask him just because he follows the rules that doesn't mean he doesn't have any friends Freddie," Aqua argued back.

Ginny, Fred and George spluttered in shock "Bloody hell," George blurted out which he was whacked harshly on the head by his girlfriend Ariel "Owe what that was for," he scowled.

"Watch your mouth George Fabion Weasley," Ariel scolded him wagging her finger at him as if she's the mother hen causing George pouted.

"Sorry," George muttered under his breath causing Fred to snicker.

"But, how come I never saw them before when we met up in Diagon Alley this past summer?" Ginny asked.

"Ariel and I go to dance camp every summer since we were little so we been away for eight weeks and by the time we came back Hermione was already with you guys with mum and dad—so we had to meet with our parents later that day only because we didn't want them to get hurt or get lost because of it," Aqua pointed out.

Ginny, Fred and George made an _'O'_ upon their lips. Ariel and Aqua however, snickered at their expressions rocking Ginny back and forth "Well outside our family except the three of us but, I thought you guys knew I mean we figured that Hermione would've told you guys—the only reason we just met now was because we're in different houses. We're in Ravenclaw while Hermione is the only one in Gryffindor," Ariel murmured.

"Oh…" Ginny grew quiet turning to Hermione with a raise eyebrow question "I didn't know Mione had siblings? "she flushed feeling a little embarrassed turning to Hermione "Mione why didn't you tell me I thought you were an only child?"

Hermione looked away mumbling under her breath "Like I said the subject was never brought up and you never asked me,"

"Well—well—well, that's not—and you— "Ginny sputtered with a pout not sure what to say then realized she was right nodding to herself then turned to her brothers "Did you know that Mione had siblings?" she asked.

Fred and George gaped at Hermione as they were dumbstruck "I knew that Ariel and Aqua had siblings but, neither of us even … connected the dots that they're related to Mione… since they have different last names…" George drifted off while his girlfriend Ariel and Aqua looked away innocently "Why didn't you tell us?" he asked.

"Nobody asked us," Ariel and Aqua answered.

Fred and George were about to argue but, realized they were right sighing pinching their noses until Fred decided to answer, "Okay you got us we never thought to ask since we thought we all knew you… but, there's one thing that's been bugging me if you guys are related then why are your last names different?" Fred explained.

Ariel and Aqua sighed giving a silent communication while Ginny looking back and forth between them curiously like her brothers being twins and all.

"Ariel, do you want to tell them, or should I?" Aqua asked.

Hermione turned to my older sisters "You mean to tell me from the past 2 years or, so you never told them…" she accused them.

"We were going too—but, we been so busy being Perfects this past few days that we didn't have time to spend some time together," Ariel pouted.

"And besides… we're not in fault in this you failed to tell Ginny about us as well Mya— "Aqua argued back.

Hermione grew quiet "That's because I didn't know Ginny that well we didn't start becoming friends until we met up in Diagon Alley to get our books," she argued.

"Guys—" Ariel exclaimed intervened between us causing everyone quiet "That's enough arguing over this isn't going to help … and—Aqua we both know she's right they deserve to know everything…we both decided that if things got serious when we have a boyfriend we would tell them the truth… but, under the circumstances we don't really have a choice Blue… so I'll do it… Georgie… Freddie… Gin-Gin… you see we're not exactly muggleborns witches or our brothers being muggleborns wizards as everyone claimed or thought we were…" she answered.

George raised her eyebrow noticing his girlfriend Ariel's tone of voice "Oh … are you a half blood?"

"No Georgie… we're purebloods like yourselves…" Ariel muttered under her breath leaning her head against her twin sister Aqua's shoulder.

"Sorry what was that babe?" George asked leaning closer to hear more clearly.

Aqua patted her twin sister on the back comforting "It's okay Ariel… it's only George…" she muttered.

"Yes, that's what I'm afraid of…" Ariel muttered with a long sigh turning to her boyfriend George "Georgie… we're purebloods… as we're not muggleborns witches…" she explained.

Hermione looked at both Ariel and George obviously confused until she counted backwards into her thoughts.

 _'5, 4, 3, 2, 1….'_ Hermione thought to herself.

 **"PUREBLOODS?!"** Fred, George and Ginny exclaimed causing Ariel, Aqua and Hermione shushed them covering their mouths causing the Weasley's kids to flush _'sorry'_ mumbling an apology under their breaths. That was when Fred put a silent charm around the Room of Requirement for them to talk.

Hermione thought to myself _'Bingo'_

 **"YOU'RE WHAT?! WHO, WHAT, WHEN, WHERE, WHICH, WHY? HOW**?" George spluttered in shock dumbstruck at his girlfriend at the news.

"I believe what my twin brother meant to say was as I'm speaking for all of us here…Why didn't you tell us the truth in the first place?" Fred exclaimed waving his arms dramatically being all confuse "After all this time… the day we met each other we all thought you were muggleborns when this whole time you're all purebloods like us?" he explained.

"Do you honestly think we'd tell or blurt out to anyone in the open about who we really are Freddie," Ariel had a blank look causing the Weasley kids to open their mouths and shook their heads _no'_ "Exactly we couldn't just tell anyone since it wasn't anyone's business but, our own and we promised our parents that we keep it a secret it's not like we can trust anyone in the Wizarding World besides the ones inside our family, "she explained.

Fred, George and Ginny grew quiet noticing Ariel's tone as she drifted off looking around the secret room making sure they were alone "We couldn't tell anyone only because there were hidden spies from the Slytherin House … as their families who used to work under _'you know who'_ as we both know that their families are death eaters so we couldn't take any chances…to reveal our real identities to anyone considering it was too dangerous not only for our families but, for our friends of our parents claiming they were dead… " Aqua paused for another moment "Besides… we didn't became friends between our 3rd year when we transferred from another magical school in America to Hogwarts to be closer with our families and as for us being purebloods…about 2 years ago… we didn't want you guys to think of us any different since you all know how most purebloods are snobs with different beliefs towards muggleborns, half-bloods or blood traitors; our family isn't like that since we want nothing to do with _'you know who'_ , being a death eater or believe in the same beliefs as they do. Does it really matter to you guys if we're muggleborns when we're really not," she whispered?

Fred, George, and Ginny looked each other shaking their heads _'no'_ where George decided to speak up between them.

"Of course, it doesn't matter to us… if you're muggleborns, half-bloods, or even purebloods like us…hell you could be part fairy for all we know, and I still wouldn't care "George argued but, they grew quiet "But, after we became friends…. getting to know each other…" he continued to drift to lower his eyes sadly "I'm not going to lie I'm hurt and felt a bit betrayed that you didn't tell me the truth at all … on who you are… since it doesn't matter to me babe if you're a hippogriff or a troll. I just… I thought we wouldn't keep secrets from each other… especially since we been dating for nearly 3 years… Ariel…" he whispered.

Ariel steadied her breath "I know…and you have every right to be upset believe me it was hard for me not to tell you Georgie but, after what happen from the past two years with Mia… I didn't know who else to trust besides you two, Percy, your brothers and Ginny of course minus your little brother Ron no offense guys—" she drifted off with a distant look "And I had a feeling you were to going to ask me that but, it's complicated for us to talk about … with everything going on… _'you know who'_ is still out there … and he will rise again… when he does… he's going to go after our parents first… for rejecting him to join his side… of the war… my family and I been in hiding for a long time we kept our names under wraps so no one will know that we're alive which is why we decided to use a muggle name Granger and we kept our identity a secret until now…" she explained.

George slowly nodding at this "And I get that more than anything but, you could've come to me and told me the truth about this… about who you are… I really thought you were a muggleborns witch one of the smartest people I know besides being beautiful and the only girl that ever stole my heart…" he drifted off "Don't you trust me enough to know the truth about your family?"

"Of course, I trust you," Ariel cried out cupping his face that George pulled away from her touch; she had to hold back her tears "Georgie… I trust you with my life…" she whispered.

"Then why didn't you tell me…" George whispered.

"I couldn't…not when death eaters are after my parents… I couldn't risk it…" Ariel pleaded blinking her tears.

"That doesn't change the fact that you didn't tell me who you were…I could've helped you "George hoarse holding back his tears "And… I get why you wanted to protect your family but, I could've been there for you… from all of this… especially… since most families who lost their lives in the 1rst war… it was very difficult for everyone in the Wizarding World it changes people…. especially for our mum… not only she lost her two little brothers but, she nearly lost us after finding out what happen to our uncles…we were named after them did you know that…" he drifted off as he was breathing heavily "She barely talks about them… and seeing how we been dating for nearly 3 years …. You would think after all of that we would've known each other inside out…" he explained.

Ariel blinked her tears "I know…I was just scared…that you would've love me anymore if you knew who I really was and I'm so, so, so, so sorry for keeping that secret from you Georgie… but, with our parents in hiding including my brothers… they had to flee away from England to keep all of us safe…if they didn't flee to America we would've been dead before anyone can blink Georgie…I'm sorry…" she bowed her head sadly "Do—do you hate me…" she whispered in hoarse tones.

George was conflicted holding back his tears rushing to his girlfriend "No, no I can never hate you … just no more secrets okay…" he whispered.

"I promise Georgie," Ariel started to sob against his shirt "I'm sorry… I'm sorry," repeating under her breath that George held her into a hug.

"But, Tom hasn't attacked yet…" Ginny voice was small.

"Tom?" Hermione titled her head at this "Who's Tom Gin?"

Ginny gulped "Vol—Vol— _'you know who'_ that's his name Tom Marvolo Riddle… before he changed and became…that name… and… he's also a half-blood … which I'm a bit surprise no one knows that since his mum is a witch but, his dad is a muggle which would explain why he hates muggles in the first place" she drifted off causing everyone in the room to widen their eyes in horror and realization at this.

Hermione blinked my eyes owlish "Oh…." she drifted off "I didn't know that…"

"Not a lot of people do…I'm a bit surprised that the death eaters are still following him because of it…since they all think that Tom is a pureblood when he really isn't…he's a half blood I thought Harry would've told you that…" Ginny murmured.

"He… did mentioned someone name Tom stating that he was _'you know who'_ but I—I must've been so busy protecting him that I didn't… "Hermione drifted off with an odd look "That… would explain a lot…. why didn't I connect those dots before…" she murmured under her breath deep in thought?

"That name sounded so familiar… but, I couldn't remember where I saw it from—nah couldn't be" Aqua drifted off with a distant look shaking her head knowing now wasn't the time "Just because… he hasn't attacked Gin-Gin that doesn't mean he isn't out there…" she soften her eyes at the girl as she felt protective towards her "I have a feeling he still has servants willing to serve him hand and foot—we just don't know who yet… which is why we kept this secret from our friends who isn't in our family… I haven't even told Cedric the truth about us either," she whispered.

"I got it?!" Hermione cried out causing everyone to jump as she mumbled an apology "Sorry I just remembered something where I heard that name before… Tom Riddle was the Head Boy in Hogwarts in Slytherin… I remember hearing it from Ron last year…" she murmured "He got punished by Professor Snape for not making the right potion so he gave him detention to clean out the trophy's… without any magic…that's how I know his name sounded so familiar… Harry told Ron and I about him… he's a half blood—it would explain why he hates muggles altogether because of his parents… his dad is a muggleborns while his mum's a witch a pureblood witch who used a love potion thus came Tom becoming Voldemort" she drifted off with a distant look "No wonder he hates muggles... " she whispered.

"Well that would explain the hating muggles theory altogether and Professor Snape was always a huge git anyway," Fred scowled not liking their Potions Professor "But, what I don't understand why keep that secret from us… "he spoke up through the silent.

"It's not something to come up into a conversation Freddie… besides… you always been busy pranking other students sometimes it tends to get out of hand that… so the subject never came up… most of the time the students would need my help for homework but, did either of you consider asking me about my family or what I do outside of Hogwarts… no… not really… not even Harry or Ron… asked me anything… as they assumed they're my best friends which is true…" Hermione choke into her tears "I didn't make good friends in primary school but, most of the time they were bullying me because of how smart or how weird I was… Ariel and Aqua were the only ones who were my friends along with my older brothers before they decided to live in America to start fresh with their family… I was alone… I didn't make good friends in Hogwarts in my first day and you know how that happen—if Ron didn't make me cry because I was reconsidering going back to the muggle world because I wasn't happy... I would've died that night…. thanks to the mountain troll… if Harry didn't realize I wasn't at the feast—who knows what could've happened… we wouldn't be here today talking being good friends and we didn't become friends until last year remember…" she explained.

Fred and George looked at each other with worried looks with steady breaths remembering that night as Ron gone missing they even tried to tell Percy but, he was too much of a git to listen "Yeah, I remember…." George sighed tiredly sitting on the couch "Neither of us realize it was that bad Mione… we could've help you with all this," he whispered.

"I know… but, even if you guys did… it wouldn't help anything because Ron is your brother… you would've protected him from bullies and yet no one tried to save me when he bullied and made me cry making me think that I didn't belong anywhere both muggle and in the Wizarding World," Hermione choked in her tears "I didn't think … you'd believe me if I told you what's been happening between me, Ron and Harry," she explained.

Fred, George and Ginny Weasley stared at them with their jaws dropped, their eyes widen in shock "Mione even if we were busy we still would've help you, you're like a sister to us besides Gin-Gin here" Fred cried out.

"Exactly," George cried out in protest.

Ginny stared at Hermione who gave a weak smile "Despite how we just started becoming friends Mione they're right since you're like a big sister to me that I never had," she gave her best friend a comfort hug "And I'm sorry you ever felt that way… I know how Ron can be an insensitive git and I don't blame you for that… but, I understand why you didn't want to tell us the truth that you were purebloods instead of being muggleborns… since we started to become friends last year," she explained.

"I'm sorry too Gin and I feel the same way since you're like a sister to me too…" Hermione murmured "And… I didn't want to put my family in danger… including you guys," she explained.

Ginny sighed leaning her head against Hermione's shoulder "Yeah I can understand why you wanted to protect us… but, I wasn't aware I could since I thought we knew each other," she pouted "And if you're all purebloods then what is your original name before your family went into hiding as a muggle then?"

Hermione stared at her sisters Ariel and Aqua who looked away whistling which Fred and George got curious "Well who is it?" Fred asked.

"Our original name was the Montresor through our mom's side… but, our dad's side is the Dagworth-Granger," Ariel calmly says causing everyone to stare at her with their eyes widen as if their eyes and jaws dropping in shock "No one outside our family knows about our identity—not even the rest of the Wizarding World as they all believe our family are dead which is why we have to keep it as secret guys," she explained.

"That's—that's impossible— "Fred weakly says "Everyone in the Wizarding World who knew them personally believes that family died because of you know who…. are you telling me that was your family," he explained.

"Your right it is impossible but, it's true Freddie…you see our mom is the great, great, great, great, great granddaughter descendants of the Marlston-Wells through our grandmother who married to the Montresor family her surname was 'Swan' which is how our name came to be—then our grandfather from my dad's side—our great, great, great grandfather a Dagworth-Granger he was good friends with a poet under Granger never knew his first name though … that's how our parents decided to use Granger by living as Muggles in muggle London to hide from _'you know who'_ and his followers; they fled to America in New York knowing how dangerous the Wizarding World in England gotten really dangerous—we all lived in America for a long time … Ariel and I were about to turn 5 years old but, Mya she was still in mum's stomach at the time at least that's what our mum told us anyway and lived in a small town in America called Forks where our uncle Charlie lives… we grew up there as muggles since we can remember… that was until our older brother Ben got his Hogwarts letter in age 11 although he got other letters from magical schools in Ilvomorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry or the one in Salem Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry besides Hogwarts; he decided to go to Ilvomorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry by the end of their 4th year until we moved back to England I think by then Mya was born she was turning 5-6 years old I think while the rest of us had to transfer new schools; Ben, Toby, Jay and Cameron all started to attend to Hogwarts in their 5th year while we—" Aqua gestured herself and Ariel "Started in our 3rd year because we felt a bit homesick and wanted to be near our families again but, before we attended Hogwarts we made everyone think that we're muggleborns by using our muggle name as 'Swan' not wanting anyone to find out—since Ariel and I attended to Ilvomorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry until we transferred in our 3rd year that same year while Hermione used Granger in her first day so no one know who will know who we are," Aqua explained.

"But, but, but, but, but—" George weakly nearly gave out his legs that Fred had to catch him "Everyone thinks that family died from a fire explosion in the 1rst war—neither one survived not even… the deadliest curses that killed Harry's parents… the same curse that everyone fought against _'you know who'_ would end up dead… the only person who survived was Harry because of his mum Lily did… that left him famous as the _'boy who lived'_ because of it," he explained.

Ariel sighed "Yes, we're aware of that story more times we can count Georgie… and I know it's hard to believe but, our parents survived that attacked that led them to flee to America in the first place; although if you think about it was really complicated which seems to be our famous word in this family….everyone who knew about that story in the first war would know it was quite dangerous back then… everyone would be a likely suspect and our parents had no choice but, to go into hiding since they refused to join _'you know who'_ and his followers since our family don't believe the same beliefs as he does; our parents knew they'd be targets anyone who rejected him to join the dark side," she chuckled sadly "I'm sorry if that's hard to believe but, it's true Georgie… we had to keep it as a secret to protect our families identities because of this," she explained.

"I still don't believe it…" George gawked and staring at his girlfriend in disbelief "How did they fled to America without anyone finding out?" he asked.

"Our parents are pretty good at hiding themselves using a glamour charm," Hermione answered with a shrug.

"If you really think about it George… don't you see the resemblance between us— "Ariel circled her sisters and herself "We're their great, great, great, great, grandchildren it's because our grandmother—mainly Hermione though as they could look like twins from back in the day. Look at this picture of our grandmother Hermione and her sisters in our dad's side the Dagworth-Granger apparently our great, great grandmother Hermione dating someone in the Scamander's family but, we're not sure if it's the same ones—we were living in America our whole lives over the years before we came back in England when we were only toddlers then," she explained giving him the picture.

George furrowed his eyebrows and nearly jumped from the resemblance between Hermione and their grandmother as his expression drained even more and was shaking in shock "Sweet mother of Merlin—you really look like your great grandmother huh Mione and the resemblance is—sweet Godric—" he had his hand over his forehead nearly in shock with his face expression drained "I'm actually dating the descendants of the Marlstone-Wells, Dagworth-Granger and the Montresor family great, great, great, great, granddaughter Ariel this whole time," he didn't realize his legs nearly gave out that Fred; his twin caught him before he fell for the second time, he was staring at them in disbelief "Y—y-you're not really muggleborns…are you… but, purebloods like us … like one of the richest purebloods in the Wizarding World after the Potter's, Black's, Malfoy's, Zabini's etc, at least all three of them anyway," he weakly explained.

"Surprise…" Ariel and Aqua gave a weak smile causing them to stare at them with their jaws dropped.

"Sweet mother of Morgana," Fred blurted out weakly leaning against George as they're both in shock.

Hermione nodded at this "Believe me I was as shocked when I found out through our family tree," she explained.

Ginny furrowed her eyebrows "Then that means… you're just as rich as the Potters, Black's, Longbottoms Malfoy's, Zabini's etc—one of the richest and oldest purebloods in the whole Wizarding World— "she drifted off as she fell in shock sitting down in bed staring at Hermione in disbelief "I don't know if I should be angry or disappointed but, don't you trust us?" she whispered.

Hermione sighed sitting down next to Ginny "Of course I trust you guys… I just… it's hard to explain really… my family and I been hiding since I can remember and … I'm so, so, so, sorry for not telling you the truth Ginny and I can understand you're upset with me that I didn't tell you before… about my family backgrounds…despite how you guys don't get a lot of money… I don't want you guys to think that just because my family is rich that doesn't mean I'm going to just be like them… which we're not thank bloody Merlin… my family isn't like those other purebloods like the Malfoys… for us we believe that muggleborns, half-bloods are equals with us and this doesn't have to change anything yes, I'm rich and one of oldest ancient noble purebloods in the Wizarding World but, I'm still the same person and this has nothing to do with us trusting each other. It's hard to trust anyone these days … and I guess I was just protective with myself …just like your parents my parents are also in the light side just like you guys and …after what happen in the first war we didn't want to take any chances… neither of us wanted to put anyone in danger especially in our family not when…" she drifted off lowering her eyes downcast sadly which Ginny gave her a hand squeeze that she understood which she squeezed back in return "With 'you-know-who' still out there… I don't know…it's seems … too easy to think that he's dead… but, I have a bad feeling that he's still out there… I can feel it… and I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys about my family before… I was going to tell Harry and Ron … including you guys but, after what happen last summer…I couldn't… I just felt it wasn't the right time...and I knew deep down I didn't want to put anyone in danger …and how are you supposed to know all of that after what happen last year to the both of us," she explained.

Ginny shivered "Yeah I guess I can understand that… I mean … I didn't make a lot of friends besides Lulu last year either… "she then looked at her brothers who are still in shock with the news including herself "And let's not forget my brothers of course but, still…you could've told me," she whispered.

"I know," Hermione bowed my head in shame "I'm really sorry Gin," she whispered.

"It's not your fault Mione I guess we both had an eventful year in Hogwarts huh?" Ginny hugged her best friend with a hand squeeze "No more secrets between us okay and I'm not mad just a bit hurt but I can understand why don't worry we're still best friend and we won't tell anyone about who you really are Mione," she explained.

"She's right your secret is safe with us Mione," Fred and George replied.

Hermione nodded at this "Thanks guys … and I promise Gin best friends forever," she smiled which Ginny nodded at this "No more secrets— "she drifted off with a distant look "In some ways I guess we did have an uneventful year in Hogwarts and it doesn't help that my roommates and I don't get along. I blame Lavender and Parvati for that because they made them hate me," she had tears in her eyes causing Ariel and Aqua to hug their little sister "That's all I ever good for… and unlike some purebloods families—I'm not like those snobs or believe in their beliefs that they're better than others or put down muggleborns, half-bloods etc. We pretty much keep our status under low profile and we care about muggleborns as equals just like your parents does; just because we're rich and all that doesn't mean we're going to flaunt our status like we matter or whatever. It's one of the reasons why we kept our real identity as a secret as we didn't want to reveal anything in the Wizarding World making them think that our family disappeared most of them assumed our parents are dead," she explained.

"That's not trust _'Fire_ you're a good friend with a good heart, protective with those you love including your family and verse versa that would help others when they needed it even if they're not that close..." Ariel pointed out with a serious tone "Besides Professor McGonagall who happens to be our great, great, aunt she thought it would help us keep our identity sacred as she didn't want anyone to find out especially _'you know who'_ known he's still out there. She didn't want to take any chances thus that two of us along with our brothers that used mum's fake 'maiden' name 'Swan' thus when we attended to Hogwarts," she explained.

Ginny gave an _'O'_ nodding to herself "Good I'm glad to hear that and well … that does make sense and—wait what brothers—what do you mean Professor McGonagall is your great, great aunt and you have brothers?"

Hermione flushed mumbling under her breath in French causing Ariel and Aqua shook their heads "Well you know how we told you we had brothers…" Aqua gave a sly smirk causing Fred and George too slowly nod at this "Well… those four brothers used to attend Hogwarts just like we did remember we just told you guys that," she drifted off "And yes our great, great, aunt is Professor McGonagall through our dad's side because that's his aunt," she explained.

Fred and George jaws dropped in shock "Bloody hell you're related to Professor McGonagall as your great, great, aunt—sweet Merlin anything else that we should know about besides have a big family or that you guys are purebloods," Fred blurted out.

George furrowed his eyebrows "Not only you're related to Professor McGonagall as your great aunt but, you did mention their names once or twice… Ben, Toby, Jay and Cameron, right?" he asked.

Ariel, Aqua and Hermione nodded at this "Yeah that's them— "Ariel sighed tiredly "Oh, you'd be surprise how much we kept over the years Georgie," she explained.

"How many brothers do you have?" Ginny asked.

"We have four brothers Ben, Toby, Jay, and Cameron then Ariel and I then Mia… who's the youngest then our mum is expecting another set of twins should be here by March or April along with the rest of our sisters-in-law as their all pregnant together," Aqua answered.

Ginny blinked her eyes "Do—does that mean that Mione has seven siblings like me including the expecting twins," she blurted out "I didn't know Professor McGonagall has children?" she asked.

"That's right," Aqua nodded at this.

"Not a lot of people do except the ones auntie Minnie's friends Professor McGonagall got married… at least three times… her last husband is the headmaster Albus Dumbledore and kept it as a secret… no one knows this except the staff and our family… of course," she explained.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, our headmaster and Professor McGonagall are married," Fred squeaked at this causing the girls to nod at this "Bloody hell," he blurted out.

"Whoa…that's a little weird although I'm not a bit surprised by this" Ginny murmured turning to Hermione who gave a sheepishly smile "Does—does anyone else know that you're all related to Mione?" she asked.

Ariel and Aqua shook their heads "Nah just you three and the staff…mostly auntie Minnie a.k.a. Professor McGonagall, Professor Sprouts, Professor Flitwick …. not sure about Professor Snape I know he can be a bloody git or the headmaster Albus but, he does mean well…" Ariel scowled then sighed "That's far as I know and—a—are you angry with me for not telling you the truth Georgie?" she whimpered with a sad pout looking at George with wide bambi doe eyes.

George gaped opening and closing his mouth he was conflicted yes, angry, yes, disappointed yes but, how can he say stay mad at his own girlfriend with those eyes and grabbed her into his arms "I'm a bit upset, disappointed and hurt but, no I'm not angry…. That you kept that huge secret from us…okay I might be a little upset but, I understand why you want to keep your family safe but, it won't change anything how I feel about you," he lifted her chin to look at him "I love you Aries Joelle Taylor Granger— "he paused for a moment "That is your name right" he explained.

"Yes, that's my name Aries Joelle Taylor Dagworth-Granger-Marlston-Wells- Montresor a.k.a. Aries Joelle Taylor Granger and I love you too George Fabion Weasley," Ariel murmured kissing his chin since he's 2 feet taller than her.

"Good anything else we should know about or is that it?" George asked.

Ginny and Hermione leaning each other giving an _'Awe'_ looks with their hands over their heart while Aqua giggled over her twin sister Ariel and was about to answer but, before she could answer we were interrupted by someone creeping behind the doors which sounded a lot like Flinch with his cat, so they grabbed the girl's hands and rushed behind the couches to hide.

"Sorry to interrupt your moment Forge but— "Fred announced hearing Flinch with his cat coming closer "Uh oh looks like Flinch and his cat are out again we must've lost track of time by talking in here," he murmured and swore under his breath from talking inside the RoR.

"Freddie, Georgie what do we do?" Ginny whimpered hiding behind her brothers.

"Don't worry Gin he won't be able to get inside," George murmured.

 **~*~End of Chapter Two~*~**

 **Ahhhh I'm done with this chapter. I just had dinner and I'm currently full, so I can't really move now but, I'm going to keep going until I stopped last time and if you noticed there's a few changes here and there so don't forget to read and review okay.**


	4. Chapter Three

**_A/N: Thank you guys so much for the reviews, following and support. I was beyond in awe when I saw how many people loved this story. I'm so, so, so, so, sorry for not responding you guys earlier I've been busy nonstop with work and school balancing my schedule tends to get me busy, so I thought I write you guys before I continue the next chapter._**

 ** _Bluestorm28: Okay so this review was last year in (06/21/16) I'm sorry that you find this confusing…I rewrote this story like so many times that I hoped it helped that I mentioned on how it happened. The only reason Harry and Ron are becoming dark is because Harry became dark—Sirius Black thus made him dark—he's been lied his entire life and it didn't help with his aunt Marge—from his uncle Vernon's side… talking bad about his parents wasn't helping so I can't really blame Harry for being upset. Ron however, was being tortured under the Imperius Curse (Imperio) under Harry's dark influence. Based on the 3rd movie/book Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban I'm hoping to remix a few things. Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George Weasley, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood not attending Hogwarts anymore—Hermione's older siblings will be mentioned between the chapters. However, it's not a long period of thing when I reach to the end of the story Harry and Ron are going to back to their old selves but, it's going to take a long time for the rest of the students to trust Harry and Ron as they were torturing them especially the youngest students. The teachers however are going to be conflicted and confused by Albus influence as he's the reason why Harry is angry in the first place. I hope that helps answering your question._**

 ** _SereniteRose_ _: Awe thanks so much for supporting my stories. I always knew I can count on you buddy. As for Harry and Ron don't worry they will get what's coming to them especially since Hermione's older siblings who are involved especially her sisters Aries 'Ariel' and Aquarius 'Aqua' who are in their 5th year. So, sorry for not responding you earlier as you can tell I wrote back in some reviews in chapters, so I hope this makes up for it._**

 ** _Cconner042: Hermione and Ginny will defiantly find happiness I guarantee that as for Luna and Neville they're going to be more independent and have fun without dealing with any bullying or torture from bullies in Hogwarts. Fred and George Weasley, they're going to be there because of the support of Hermione and Ginny—being close siblings; Ariel and Aqua are the same way although their relationship are going to be tested though especially in Aqua's relationship with Cedric and there's—another guy not going to name who yet you're going to wait to find out._**

 ** _And for Paul, Alex, and the guest reviews, everyone else etc thank you guys so much for the love and support in this story. I'll be sure to update at least 2-4 chapters a time depends on how long this story will take. I have huge plans for this story._ _So, that was all the reviews. Sorry for not writing you guys back before like I said I was busy with work and school._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight book or movie just the OCC's characters and thank you guys so much for the reviews it made my day. So, now that's done let's get back to the story huh?_**

 **Chapter Three: Ravenclaw Secret Room**

"Besides he doesn't know about this place the room is enchanted only for those who lost something," Fred assured their little sister.

Ginny blinked her eyes owlish "Oh… brilliant," she paused for a moment "So how do we get out of here without getting caught?" she murmured.

Fred and George looked at each other having a silent conversation "Stay close to us Gin he can't get inside here; Flitch is just as bitter as the rest of the teachers mainly Snape," he shrugged "You have nothing to worry about it though since this is a secret room; grab mine and George's hand and Mione you grab your sister's hand and we can apparate too— "Fred was cut off by Aqua.

"To our Ravenclaw room—it's a secret room that our brothers kept before they graduated and passed it to us—just follow us it's under our name that no one knows about" Aqua pointed out turning to Fred and George with gape, jaws dropped looks "Close your mouths boys or else flies will come inside and you don't want that do you?" she sweetly smiled lifting their chins to close "Mya, grab our hand—Ginny hold onto Fred and George, girls hold close to us and follow us to our secret room… and don't look back," she ordered in low tones causing the Weasley twins boys to nod.

"Okay," Hermione and Ginny whimpered as they both grabbed both Fred, George, Ariel and Aqua when they apparate to Ariel's and Aqua's secret room which they requested from their Head of House; Professor Flitwick who happily accepted at this since he's very fond with Ben, Toby, Jay and Cameron when they were students before they graduated from Hogwarts so it's now they're now their room whenever they seemed fit at least until they graduate anyway.

"Here we are," Aqua murmured as they waved their wands into their pajamas "I know it doesn't look much but, it's home; here cookie you and Gin can sleep here, and we'll talk in the morning to plan what we should say to our parents since it's the weekend," she explained in whisper tones.

Hermione and Ginny nodded at this as they climbed into their beds "Night Ariel, night Aqua, night Freddie, night Georgie," they murmured at this.

"Night girls," Ariel, Aqua, Fred and George murmured kissing their sisters on the forehead and rushed to the common room putting a silent charm around the room.

Ariel was seething swearing like a sailor in French pacing back and forth "I swear to Merlin when I get my hands on that kid… I'm going to kill him," she spats.

"Get in line babe…" George spats in anger.

"How can Ron do that our own sister, our own flesh and blood how could he do that to her," Fred spats in agreement shaking his head in disappointment "Mum's going to have a cow when she finds out what's been going on but, there's no way she'd believe us Gred. Dad maybe but, not mum you know how she is with Ronnikins" he scowled.

George swore under his breath pinching his nose knowing their mum "Yeah I know Forge but, we have to figure out something because I won't sit by and let our ex-brother bully our little sister or Mione. What the bloody hell is wrong with him and Harry— "he cried out "How could he do this to our sister when we treated him like family and the hell with Wizarding World. If that's how he's going to treat the rest of us when we treated him as our family then he can just forget that surprise we were planning on getting him," he exclaimed waving his arms dramatically.

Aqua sat on the couch defeated holding back another sob "I don't know…w—what do we do Ariel…" she whispered "How did we not see Mya was in trouble…we're supposed to protect her like how Ben or our brothers protected us when we were first years in our first day. How in Merlin did we not see that," she explained.

Ariel stopped in the middle of swearing 24 different languages staring at their twin as reality hit her "I—I don't know—"looking back at the bedroom where Hermione and Ginny were sleeping soundly "You heard what she said back there... and I—the fact of all people she would think she's a burden to us nearly broke my heart…" as her legs nearly gave out that George rushed into her as tears came down her cheeks sobbing against him "How in Merlin did we not see this coming … Aqua… we failed to protect our own sister…our own flesh and blood… I thought we don't keep secrets from each other and yet we failed to see that our own sister was in trouble from her so called best friends!"she spats in anger.

"Neither of us knew they were in trouble I always thought Harry was a good kid same as Ron since he's our brother but, boy were we wrong… Red… and it just sucks ass that after what happen last summer— "Fred drifted off "Do you remember Forge," he asked causing George to nod knowing what he's talking about.

"What happen last year in the summer?" Ariel asked noticing Fred's tone.

"George and I ... you know before our ex-brother became evil we busted Harry out of his relatives out of their house… he was punished… I wasn't sure what happen but, from what Ron told us he said that when he tried to call him … his uncle picked up …. and… well his uncle got so angry by pushing Harry by putting prison bars around his window, so he wouldn't be coming back to Hogwarts and locked him in his bedroom the whole summer… we tried to tell mom but, she wouldn't hear it thinking we're not serious about it…. but, we should've seen this coming…we should've…" Fred drifted off bowing his head in shame "Bloody hell we should've … tried harder Forge…we should've got mum to listen to us," he explained.

Aqua soften her eyes "Freddie that wasn't your fault… I mean neither of us could've known this was happening … besides… the first time I met Harry he was a sweet, shy kid… if I have to guess it was from his relatives doing… especially his uncle—"her voice was venom which left Fred and George eyes turned harden "I don't understand why his own flesh and blood would treat him so cruel like a slave… and being lied his entire life especially on his parents… did you know what Mia told us when Harry first learned about his parent's real deaths. His aunt told him that they died in a car crash I mean who the bloody hell do they think they are disrespecting his parents like that," she spats.

"That's complete barbaric— "George cried out in anger "They didn't die in the car crash they were murdered by _'you-know-who'_ who sacrificed their lives to save their son because of a stupid prophecy"

"Wait what?" Ariel turned to her boyfriend "What prophecy?"

"We don't know all of it…all we know is that everyone who knew the Potter's and the Longbottom's would know the truth… everyone in the Wizarding World… just knew … that the Potters are dead… because of _'you know who'_ while Neville's parents… well … we didn't hear much except they're in the hospital… at least that's what we heard from mum… we heard bits of the prophecy though… that it failed both families… the Potter's and the Longbottoms…but, that's all we can hear because mum kicked us out before we can find out more," Fred explained.

Ariel and Aqua gasps in shock "That's—that's completely barbaric" Aqua cried out "Are you telling me the only reason Harry's parents are dead is because of the stupid prophecy and what about Neville and his parents did you hear about his family?"

"Well...we tried to hear but, mum wouldn't let either of us hear what happen… we were just little critters when that happen curiously got the best of us but, we did overheard that Neville's grandmother talked to mum a few years ago … they were tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange but, we don't know what happen after that because mum kicked us out… " George hoarse as he couldn't imagine what happen to Neville's parents "We had no idea it was that bad… for both Harry and Neville because they were a born day from each other…" he explained.

Ariel covered her mouth into a sob "That's horrible… that's even worst after happen to our uncle Charlie and his family," she cried out.

"What happen to your uncle Charlie and his family?" Fred asked.

"It's…. rather difficult to talk about but, let's just say he lost his entire family because of Bellatrix and her husband… including my cousins…" Aqua choked up "Our cousins…. were only kids … when they died and our aunt… she was only 4 months pregnant when they all got murdered because of that bitch," she spats.

Fred and George paled at this "You mean…she—bloody hell…" they blurted out.

"That's horrible," George cried out "Who in their right mind would kill innocent children…" he was choked up remembering what happen last year when Ginny—he remembered when Percy was shaking horribly that he and Fred had to hold him close into a hug "That's… I'm so sorry that happen to your uncle," he whispered.

"Me too… my mum and my uncle they were a big family… before we lost our entire family in my mum's side the only one who survived was our grandparents and our uncle Charlie," Aqua choked at this "Our uncle Leo, uncle Dre, auntie Selene, auntie Hayley, uncle Tristan, auntie Tori, and uncle Erick with their kids… it was horrid… I can't even imagine how hard that was for our mum and uncle Charlie… our grandparents they got killed too…but, our auntie Selene… she was sick…she was only 18 … she died first… she had cancer… "she explained.

George held his girlfriend Ariel close as she continued to sob into his shirt "I'm so sorry luv, I had no idea…" he whispered.

"Thanks Georgie… and it's not your fault…not everyone knows what happen to our mum's side of the family as they kept their lives private like that…as for our dad's side only four members survived and they live in America we stayed in touch over the years but, being busy as we are … we haven't seen them in over 4 years… it's hard to keep in touch a lot of our relatives… " Ariel whispered with a sniff "Our uncle Charlie knew the Potter's very well… especially Sirius Black," causing Fred and George to pale at this "They used to be good friends…" she whispered.

"Sirius Black used to be friends with your uncle Charlie?" George asked.

Ariel nodded at this "Oh yes… you see my uncle Charlie married Sirius cousin Aaliyah who's my uncle Billy a.k.a. our godfather older sister so you can say they were very close back in the day… so to hear that Sirius Black was the one that betrayed the Potter's … I don't know… for some reason it doesn't make sense to us since … he's the only reason why my uncle Charlie fled to America to start a new life in the first place… so why in Merlin would he betray the Potter's if he's such a bad wizard then why would he help my uncle Charlie and my uncle Billy in the first war to save them," she explained.

Fred and George looked at each other "I don't know… but, everyone seems to think he's the one the betrayed Harry's parents and… left Harry as an orphan …" George paused for a moment looking at his twin brother Fred who seemed to agree "And if that's true… on what you just said then why would he help your uncles to flee to America to start a new life… it doesn't make any sense … something must've happened during the 1rst war that we're missing … that no one in the Wizarding World would know about … but, what… if only we knew what happen," he explained with a tired sigh.

"I have no idea…" Ariel murmured "So from what we know is that…the whole Wizarding World knows what happen to the Potter's… it's not exactly something anyone to talk about it Georgie… and let's not forget _'you know who'_ is still out there… he's a bit quiet which was very odd even for him… but, something doesn't add up… it just doesn't make any sense Georgie… because our parents knows Sirius Black—he's the reason that uncle Charlie and our godfather Billy flee to America to start their own lives because of the war to keep them safe after what happen to their families it was tearing them apart and putting them in depression especially uncle Charlie he was completely devastated learning that his family are dead—if they didn't help them they would've been killed or who knows what could've happen when the rest of the death eaters were … well you know—" she drifted off causing everyone to shiver at this knowing the death eaters "If Harry's relatives lied to him about his parents…this whole entire time there's no telling what else they lied to him about… and don't even me get me started with his uncle's sister who made it much worst this past summer," she argued scoffing at this looking away.

"She's even worst then his uncle and cousin put together," Fred cried out seething in anger then realized something "Wait what… your parents knew Sirius Black too how?" he asked.

"Sirius Black is my auntie Aaliyah's cousin—thus making our uncle Billy being our godfather they're siblings they're very close and you do know my mum is my uncle's Charlie little sister so of course they would know each other thru my uncle Billy being his cousin and they're a few relatives that our godfather uncle Billy are close with his cousins including Sirius Black—" Ariel sighed at this "It doesn't make any sense… to be honest from what Benjie told me Sirius Black and James Potter are best friends, soul brothers so why or how can Sirius Black betray the Potters when he loves Harry as if he's his own son—they were very close since Sirius Black can hardly harm a fly from what my mum told us," she explained.

George and Fred grew quiet "It does seem odd from what dad told us Sirius Black was always a prankster there's no way he would've betrayed James and Lily as they're practically family—we always heard that Sirius Black was put into Gryffindor not Slytherin," Fred pointed out.

"Really," Ariel was surprised by this "That's what Benjie said too when we talked hours ago and well if he was put into Gryffindor then who the bloody hell betrayed the Potter's then?"

"I don't know…" Fred whispered as he wished he had the answers "We have to consider it in our theories once we figured out a plan … I don't know how but, we have too… it's the only way we can figure this out guys," he murmured.

Aqua soften her eyes putting her hand on her best friend Fred's arm to calm him down "We know a few things about Harry … due to his relatives… but, unfortunately we didn't know it was that serious Freddie…" she drifted off "And as for Sirius Black—Ariel and I will ask our parents since they knew him through school… but, the real question is what do we do guys with Mia and Ginny..." she whispered.

"I don't know…" Ariel bowed her head sadly against George "Do you have a plan I mean I have some bits of the plan but, I wanted to hear your opinions first before we come up with anything?" she asked steadying her breathing.

"Not really you usually have the brilliant plan between the two of us and what about you two," Aqua accused the Weasley twins who looked offended at this.

"Oii I resent that," George who looked offended at this.

"Guys let's focus," Ariel exclaimed "We'll stay here for the night and figure it out in the morning thank Merlin we have no classes in the weekend," she sighed tiredly. Everyone murmured in agreement until they heard a knock which left Ariel and Aqua confuse "Who on earth would that be?" she murmured looking at the portrait "Who's at the door?" she asked.

"It would seem one of the Perfects are at the door ma 'me and he's not alone insisting to let him in. He has two younger students with him. He insisted to let him in and claims that your dating him mistress Aqua" The Knight murmured at this.

"Are you sure... like really sure?" Aqua asked staring at him suspiciously.

"I'm quite positive ma 'me he's insisted that you let him in since it's an emergency?" The Knight murmured at this.

"I... I don't know..." Aqua murmured turning to her sister Ariel "What do you think Ariel? Should we let him in?"

"It's up to you Aqua since he's your boyfriend... and I don't want him to get in trouble... since it's rather late...also if it's really an emergency we should let him in knowing Flinch would want to get him in trouble since it's way late to be patrolling at this hour?" Ariel pointed out.

Aqua looked torn at this "He's really asking for me huh?" she seemed surprised by this notion causing the Knight nodded at this "Is he tall about Georgie's and Freddie's height, boyish grin and has the Hufflepuff robes that his eyes are gray because he could be under a Polyjuice potion… it could be a trick to get inside?" she sighed running her hands through her hair while pacing back and forth stressfully "Although… he's supposed to be done with patrols by now since we're done with ours … and if it's really Cedric he's the only person who I told to know about this place besides these two with their little sister about this place—" she pointed at rambling about the whole thing while Fred and George who were about to protest but, was cut off by Aqua once again "But, if it's really Cedric Diggory then you can let him in and yes, I am dating him but, make sure he wasn't being followed because he's the only person who knows about our private room now that Fred, George and Ginny knows about this place I want them to have full access to this place especially after what happen to our sisters I don't want to risk anything or any chances for anyone finding this room besides the Head of our house Professor Flitwick would you Aaron," he explained.

"Yes mistress," the Knight bowed "He has Hufflepuff robes with the same description that you described ma 'me and has two younger students one in Gryffindor and one in Ravenclaw, said his name is Cedric Diggory I believe," he explained.

Aqua sighed "Are you sure it's the real Cedric by asking him personal questions that only Cedric would know?"

"Yes ma 'me and he answered them correctly," the Knight portrait nodded at this "Even the last harder questions were right," he explained.

Aqua sighed "Alright you can let him in," she waved to give him a _'go ahead'_ look.

"Now wait a minute Aaron how do you even know that it's even Cedric Aqua for all we know he could be someone under disguise trying to look for Hermione and Ginny," Ariel argued back.

"Ariel there's no way anyone can find this place since Cedric knows where it is since I told him about it—" Aqua argued back pinching her nose "Besides if it wasn't Cedric he wouldn't be able to answer those questions that Aaron told him. I made sure to use the hardest riddles as Ravenclaw's values intelligences, knowledge and wit do you honestly believe I would just let anyone just inside of course not which is why I told Aaron if anyone were to come here it would be Cedric since he's the only person that I told besides Ruby but, most of the time Ruby would be with her boyfriend Bryan—" which Ariel gave a quick nod then Aqua turned to the knight "Go ahead and let him in Aaron make sure that no one followed him inside would you," she explained.

"Yes ma 'me," The knight murmured after he asked him _'password'_ Cedric got quiet at first and murmured "Starlight," which the portrait opened to reveal Cedric Diggory, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood filled with cuts and bruises.

Aqua gasps in sight "Cedric," she cried out fussing over her boyfriend who hugged her in return wincing a little cupping his face gently "I'm sorry Ceddy did I hurt you? What happen to your eye?" she asked.

Cedric gave a weak smile "I'm fine angel, it's a little bruise no biggie what took you so long to let me in I didn't think it would be this long…" he winces at the cuts "And don't even worry about me ...it's them I'm worried about you never guess where I found these two. It's a good thing Jordan and I found them when we did, or else Flinch would've taken away points you mind if we come in babe?" he explained.

Aqua bit her bottom lip nervously without hesitation "I'm sorry I was just being cautious…after what happen to—" she drifted her eyes upstairs then shook her head "Either way…I didn't think you'd be up this late before…and of course quickly get in all of you," she rushed them over looking over their shoulders making sure they weren't followed; she didn't see anyone but, muttered a protection spell behind her once the door was closed then rushed over to the common room. Ariel held Cedric to the couch with Neville holding Luna closely as everyone gasps at the sight seeing their cuts and bruises all over them turning on the light as the fireplace was lit.

"Oh, my Merlin what happen— "Ariel whispered wincing at this as her eyes widen in horror and went into healer mode "Georgie! Freddie! — "turning to her boyfriend George and Fred who rapidly straighten up "Get the first aid kit it should be in the bathroom cabinet right side and there's should be cotton balls in the bottom drawer quickly!" she yelled for George and Fred who rushed over to the bathroom and then came back but, stopped as they widen their eyes in horror seeing Cedric, Neville and Luna.

"Bloody hell," Fred and George cried out "What happen to you lot?"

"Shhh the girls are sleeping," Aqua hissed at this leaving the Weasley murmured an apology not wanting to wake up the girls.

"Aqua they can't hear us remember I put a silence charm around the room," Ariel pointed out.

"I know that but, they don't know what happen we can't tell anyone unless we have a full proof plan" Aqua argued back leaving Ariel to sigh knowing she's right.

"True," Ariel mumbled at this sitting down on the couch "Quick pass me the first aid kit and George pass me the ice pack and give it to Aqua for Cedric's left eye would you while you two sit-down Neville and Luna here," she asked. George nodded at this grabbing the ice pack from the fridge giving it to Aqua who murmured a thanks to George who helped Neville and Luna to the couch to heal their wounds while Aqua went to put the ice pack over Cedric's left eye who winced in pain who frowned.

"I'm sorry Ceddy did I hurt you?" Aqua murmured.

Cedric sighed "Nahh this is nothing us Diggory men don't get hurt easily babe— "he waved it off wincing in pain which Aqua raised her eyebrow at this putting the ice pack over his eye "See …I'm fine angel trust me it doesn't even hurt— "he winced again "Much…" he drifted off.

"Uh huh… okay macho man sure it doesn't…what happen though I thought you and Jordan were patrolling in the west side of the castle… you guys were supposed to be done with patrols by now since Ariel and I were done with ours," Aqua murmured.

"We were… but, you know I wanted to check some more in case we missed anyone who were out of bed…and that's when I heard some noises near the hallways between the classes I can't remember which side though but, I heard a noise more like a whimper sound really," Cedric gave a sad look towards Neville and Luna; Neville was biting his lip from wincing in pain since Ariel was tending his wounds "So I grabbed Jordan and we found them curled up filled with bruises and cuts. I was going to grab the teacher by telling them what happen but, I realized what time it was knowing it was late, so I took them here since I know it's not far from where we were, and I was hoping you guys wouldn't mind if we stayed here the night," he explained.

"Ceddy I told you more than once that you're always welcome here you don't have to ask permission you know that," Aqua murmured soften her eyes cupping his face gently as he kissed her hand softly "And where's Jordan I thought he'd be with you?" she whispered.

Cedric gave a soft smile knowing his girlfriend but, he wanted ask anyway "I took Jordan to the Hufflepuff Tower at first he protested because I needed to bring those two back he told me he didn't mind accompany me but, I insisted since I needed to talk to you anyway. I wanted him to be safe, so I'll see him in the morning," he explained.

"What did you need to talk to me about?" Aqua asked.

Cedric gave a weak smile "Honestly I just wanted to see you since I haven't seen you all week between Quidditch practices, studying over exams we haven't had a chance to spend a day together yet," Aqua leaned her forehead against his which he returned "Besides the patrols I barely got to see you and I missed you. I knew you wouldn't mind me staying here but, I wasn't sure about those two, so I thought I ask," he murmured.

Aqua soften her eyes "I miss you too babe and of course they're allowed to come Mya told me about them during our letters," she murmured.

"Mya? Who's that?" Cedric asked.

"My sister she's in Gryffindor known as the smartest witch of her age for a 14-year-old," Aqua sighed knowing her sister.

"Oh, right you mentioned you sister goes to Hogwarts is that really her name Mya I mean? I'm not familiar with anyone name Mya in Gryffindor to be honest," Cedric murmured.

Aqua gave a small smile "Ariel and I usually call her 'Fire or Sapphire while our brothers Ben, Toby, Jay and Cameron would call her bumblebee, peanut, nugget, Mya or Mia. You actually know her Ceddy… her name is Hermione actually," she murmured.

"Hermione…" Cedric murmured with a puzzle odd look on his face "I don't know her personally but—wait a minute are you talking about Hermione Granger," he gawked at his girlfriend Aqua who nodded at this "How do you know her? I didn't know you guys are friends?" he asked.

"Ceddy I'm not just her friend I'm her best friend because she's my—" Aqua drifted off reminding herself she hasn't told Cedric the truth yet "Let's just say… we're very close…she's actually here with us upstairs in the spare bedroom with Gin sleeping. They had an …uneventful evening …and I want to kill that meddling old bastard," she murmured.

Cedric looked at her all confuse noticing his girlfriend's tone "I thought Ruby and Ariel were your best friends and—well if you guys are friends that's great but, what did you mean that Hermione and Ginny are here… are they alright? And who are you talking about … kill who?" he explained.

"I'll tell you later," Aqua murmured dismissing causing Cedric to frown and about to protest but, saw his girlfriend bambi doe look "Please Ceddy… I'll tell you everything just not right now…it's been a long day please…" she whispered.

Cedric stared at his girlfriend Aqua "Aqua… I…" he was trying really hard not to give in with his girlfriend staring at him with her bambi doe look.

"Please Ceddy… please…" Aqua whispered.

"Alright…alright we'll talk about it later…" Cedric murmured; no matter how many times he tried he can't say no to her.

"Thank you… I promise I will tell you everything just not right now okay," Aqua murmured.

"Okay…" Cedric murmured holding his girlfriend close; he's not sure whatever his girlfriend had to tell him is a good thing or bad thing.

Neville whimpered putting his arm around Luna in a protective manner "Sorry Neville… one more one more…" Ariel murmured putting the healing spell over their cuts "Fred pass the rubbing alcohol white bottle and the cotton balls please," she instructed which Fred passed the bottle and cotton balls which left Neville to wince "Sorry sweetheart I'm almost done," she gently put the rubbing alcohol around his face while the bruises will have to heal on their own time.

"What about Luna and me…I don't want to leave Luna by herself especially when she's the only person here in Ravenclaw" Neville asked his voice was small.

"Oh, Neville you two are always welcome to stay here if you want," Ariel softly replied, "Aqua and I are both Ravenclaw since we're both Perfect's, so you don't have to worry about it okay," she murmured.

"Ho—how do you know our name?" Neville asked shyly.

Ariel gave a soft smile "Well you're our little's sister's first friend since her first day of Hogwarts why wouldn't we know your name Neville?" she asked.

"First friend…" Neville murmured "You mean Mione you know her?"

"Of course, we're her elder's sisters," Aqua smiled softly says.

"I didn't know she has sisters," Neville murmured.

"No one asked her or us," Ariel and Aqua answered. Neville gave an _'O'_ slowly nod to himself as he didn't get a chance to ask her about her family outside of Hogwarts.

"Are you alright Luna," Ariel softly says after healing her wounds.

Luna whimpered "I—I—I think so…it's not bad as it looks…right"

Ariel soften her eyes mumbling under her breath healing the scars turning to Luna and noticing her ankle was twisted so she fixed that up "Of course not sweetheart like I said you're always welcome to stay here if you like,"

"Really?" Luna voice was small.

"Of course, sweetie, anytime you want we're always here to back you up okay," Ariel soften at this.

"Thank you very much… you're really nice I wish I met you before…" Luna murmured.

"Well it's a good thing that we met then isn't it?" Ariel winked playfully causing Luna to nod at this at this.

"Yeah, they're Mione's friends," Fred who gave Luna a soft smile squeezing Luna's hand who squeezed back "We're also neighbors with Luna besides Cedric so it's not a problem and Neville through Hermione since they're our friends as well since their first day of Hogwarts," he explained.

Cedric winced in pain leaning against the couch "That's good I would hate to get caught from Flinch at this hour," he explained as he tried to get up but, Aqua sat him down.

"Oh, no you don't you're not leaving anywhere Cedric Amos Diggory and you're staying right here even if I have to kidnapped you into my room and—and—and— "Aqua was spluttered trying to find the right words but, Cedric cut her off by giving her a hard kiss.

"And I love you for caring so much Aquarius Jadene Swan which is what I love about you and that's never going to change ever okay," Cedric whispered.

Aqua soften her eyes "I love you too Cedric," she chuckled softly.

Cedric sighed "Well of course you do I'm very loveable," he winked causing her to giggle "I guess I'm staying here then," he winced a little in pain "I didn't want to leave anyway since Flinch and his cat is still out there… "he explained.

"Come on Ced we'll take you to our room," Fred offered.

"Thanks George," Cedric sighs wincing in pain with the help of Fred and George taking him to the guest room.

"Oii— "George looked offended "That's Fred and I'm George honestly Diggory even our own mother couldn't even tell the difference between the two of us,"

"Sorry George I mean Fred, I mean George—I mean Fred no wait I mean George—gah you know what I mean," Cedric winced feeling a migraine coming not noticing Fred and George protested over this again.

"He's George and I'm Fred honestly the only person who can tell is Mione and she's only a 3rd year," Fred cried out.

Aqua and Aqua chuckled "Thanks Freddie," Aqua murmured softly.

"See even your own girlfriend can tell the difference between us and their twins why couldn't you be like her—and one of them happens to be my girlfriend honestly Diggory I'm ashamed that you can't even tell the difference between us," George cried out causing Cedric chuckling muttering under his breath "And don't even get me started how Mione knows since she won't tell us anything…no matter how many times we tried she won't tell us how she can tell the difference between us...and don't worry Blue we'll take him to our room since there's an extra bed in there anyway," he winked playfully. Once Fred and George came back he murmured to Aqua that he gave Cedric sleepless potion to get to him to sleep.

Aqua shook her heard "Those two are too much," she giggled with her sister Ariel knowing the Weasley twins like to play a game if anyone can tell them apart "Huh Red?" she murmured.

Ariel giggled "Oh yeah but, we love them to bits don't we Blue," she murmured.

"Of course, we're best friends," Aqua sighed noticing that Fred and George came back after a few minutes "So… how is he?" she asked.

"He's asleep we gave him a dreamless sleep potion so he's out cold," Fred sighed turning to Neville "Neville what happen with you two?" he asked softly says.

Neville looked up trying not to wince in pain against the couch "I was walking Luna to the Ravenclaw Tower because apparently someone been stealing her things thinking it was funny to do so and even kept her outside since they always seem to change the password each week," he spats in anger leaving Ariel and Aqua swearing under their breaths which they knew who it was "Just when we were about to turn to the next corner we bumped into Harry and Ron… at first Luna made this comment about nargles around Harry and in my surprise Harry didn't answer; he just had this cold icy look and before I knew what's happening he slapped her and pushed her into the ground causing her to get her hurt that she sprained her ankle. I was in shock and couldn't even breathe that he would do such a horrible thing next thing I knew I was thrown into the classroom with Luna screaming telling Ron to stop it; I tried to reach for her but, Ron stomped very hard onto my hand that cracked my bones causing me to scream in pain from trying to help Luna "he explained by showing his hand crimpled.

Fred and George swore under their breaths when Neville explained his story how Harry and Ron began to torture and bully Luna stating that's she's Looney; Neville tried to help he really did but, the fact that Ron kept stomping on both his hands, kicked his stomach that left bruises calling him weak, Neville was practically shaking by then that he snapped by getting a bit of strength and punched Ron right on the face that he didn't even noticed that Harry used his wand against him by torturing him for nearly two hours.

Aqua held back a sob turning to her sister in horror "Oh Neville I'm so sorry that happen to you," her expression was broken closing her eyes murmuring "This can't be happening again… how did we not see this coming that—that he was torturing students without us knowing about it… how on earth did we miss that Red…" she covered her mouth holding another sob while Ariel rushed over to heal Neville while Fred held onto Aqua in comfort "I'm so sorry Neville we had no idea… I'm so sorry … I'm just glad… that my boyfriend Cedric and Jordan were there when they did… or else it would've been worst— "she was hyperventilating that Fred soothe her back to calm herself "We—we were supposed to protect the young ones from bullies and—we couldn't even do one job to protect them not after when— "she drifted off upstairs where her sister Hermione and Ginny were feeing her stomach nausea "I think—I think I'm going to be sick," she explained covering her mouth rushing over to the bathroom.

"I'll go check on her," Fred murmured rushing after his best friend Aqua besides George and Lee.

"It's not your fault…but, is—is she going to be okay?" Neville asked.

Ariel gave a sad smile "No it is our fault we should've protected you Neville… and I'm not sure since …it's a lot to deal with Nev… but, yeah she'll be okay…" she drifted off and sat down next to him "Let me look at your hands and the bruises I'll fix it right up," she explained.

"Thanks…" Neville shyly replied.

"Of course, Neville," Ariel murmured under her breath with a healing spell that his hands are now healed but, the bruises will take a while to heal "The bruises will take at least a week or two to heal so I suggest you don't bump into anything for the time being," she explained.

Neville nodded.

"I can do that…thanks for healing my hands," Neville shyly says, "It feels a lot better than before," he murmured.

"Your welcome Nev" Ariel replied.

"What did she mean by that when she looked up the stairs? Is someone up there?" Neville murmured.

Ariel gave a _'hum'_ sound "Oh yes our little sister and her friend are up there sleeping, and they'll be staying with us for the time being at least until we come up with a plan," she murmured.

Neville widen his eyes in surprise "Really how come?"

"You and Luna aren't the only ones that Harry and Ron… been bullying or tortured I'm pretty sure there's more students that been under the torture for Merlin knows how long— "Ariel steadied her breathing from sobbing against George's chest who rubbed her back in comfort to calm her down but, it wasn't working as it broke both their hearts "Georgie… we failed to protect our own sister…I'm a horrible, horrible sister," she muffled against his chest.

George lifted her chin "No, you're not a horrible person or a horrible sister to Mione if anything you saved her Ariel—if it wasn't for you and Aqua they wouldn't be able to came back on who knows what torture or bullying they'd do—" he held her close into his arms "Neither of us knew this what was going to happen without our knowledge if anything it was…" he drifted off steading his breathing rubbing her arms to calm her down rocking her back and forth in comfort "I know it seems bad right now but, we're going to figure a plan for all of us I promise," he murmured.

"You're talking about Hermione and Ginny aren't you…they're upstairs who were also being bullied and tortured like we were tonight" Luna whispered weakly causing George, Ariel and Neville to whip splashed towards the girl in surprise.

"How… how did you know it was Hermione and Ginny…" Ariel murmured wiping her tears rather quickly.

Luna bowed her head sadly "I felt a bad feeling that things were going downhill after when we learned about Sirius Black … and I saw how dark Harry auras was… I got really worried that the nargles took over him I didn't want that so I told him next thing I knew Harry hit me—" she whimpered with tears in her eyes bowing her head sadly "He never hit me before… he's always been so nice to me and he was my first friend besides Gin since I started Hogwarts last year….I didn't even realize he was torturing me until Ron threw Neville across the classroom trying to break the fight until he stomped on Neville's hand and torture him," she whispered.

George swore under his breath muttering under his breath that was he was going to do multiply pranks towards the so called _'Golden Duo'_ until he was cut off by his girlfriend Ariel who held her hand to cut him off "Well… it's official … you two are going to stay here for now on until we figure out a plan," she explained with a determined look.

"I agree," Aqua quickly added; she looked a bit better after being in the bathroom throwing her guts out against the toilet for about half hour with Fred who followed not far behind after asking her if she was alright she mumbled under her breath stating that she'll be fine.

"Ditto on that mate," Fred replied with a determined look.

Neville bowed his head "Are—are you sure… I don't want to be a burden… to you all…and I don't even know you guys except Fred, George and Cedric ..." he whispered.

Ariel soften her eyes "We're Hermione's sisters… and we heard so much about you Neville you and Luna are never a burden to us since you're our sisters friend so you're pretty much stuck with us," she winked playfully causing Neville to smile shyly.

"I didn't know Mione had sisters… "Neville murmured.

"Nobody asked us as I told you before… you guys are always welcome to stay with us as long as you want alright," Ariel murmured hugging Neville gently as he tried to hold back his tears but, failed which left her to soften up towards the boy by rocking him back and forth like she used to do with Hermione whenever she's upset gently "Shhh it's okay Neville I won't let anyone hurt you guys ever again I promise…" she whispered.

"Thanks…err…I never caught your name…" Neville shyly says.

Ariel chuckled "I'm Aries but, you can call me Ariel," she says.

Neville shyly says, "Thanks Ariel I appreciate that,"

"No problem sweetie and that's Aquarius but, you can call her Aqua who's my twin sister whose also Hermione's older sister we both are…." Ariel pointed out.

"Cool…it's nice to meet you guys," Luna and Neville murmured.

"It's nice to meet you guys too… also I wanted to point out that I'm Cedric's girlfriend ... who's in in Hufflepuff and Ariel is dating George one of the Weasley's twins... we're both in Ravenclaw so … if you need anything you can always look for us here… especially you Luna since we're both in the same house…" Aqua gently smiled at the two causing Luna to perked up a little "Why don't you two head to bed it's rather late and we'll talk in the morning alright," she explained gently.

"Okay," Neville and Luna nodded at this as they tried to get up trying not to wince in pain which failed until they felt two pair of arms Fred and George carrying both Luna and Neville helping them upstairs while Ariel and Aqua sat down on the couches defeated.

"We can't let them go back to the Gryffindor Tower Red… they'll torture Neville and we can't leave Luna by herself in the Ravenclaw Tower because of Cho and her friends," Aqua muttered under her breath vowing to get revenge on the so called best friends of their little sister "I can't even imagine how long this been going on … and how are we going to tell Ben and our brothers… our even mum and dad… they're going to be so bloody mad," she whispered nearly defeated holding back her tears.

 **[no answer] …**

"Ariel…"

 **~*~End of Chapter Three~*~**

 **Wow I'm on a roll today so I want to clarify some things. Professor McGonagall is the great aunt of Hermione Granger which is explained in the first chapter in case you didn't read that part. And hopefully it will answer all your questions since I woke up a bit early than expected but, fell asleep again it's now 10:58 in the morning; oh well… anyway hope don't forget to read and review ^_^**


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four: Latest Theories…**

 **[no answer] …**

"Ariel…"

 **[again, no answer—due to the fact Ariel was trying to think of a plan but, was too deep into her thoughts to hear Aqua call out her name] …**

 **"ARIES JOELLE TAYLOR GRANGER SNAP OUT OF IT!?"** Aqua exclaimed

"Hmm…what "Ariel shook out of her thoughts "Sorry Aqua I was just thinking… and to answer your question we won't tell them right now …

"Tell who Red?"

"At least not right now… it's too late to call…considering it's 2 in the morning in Washington and I know Benjie said that he's waiting for us to call but, it's really late down there and I figured we can let them sleep—" Ariel started to pace back and forth ignoring Aqua's question with a distant look on her face "We should all sleep … so we can think of a plan…" she murmured.

"Ariel…what are you talking about?"

Ariel sighed "I'm talking about Benjie and our brothers… I know we have to tell them everything but, it would be best if we get some sleep to think more in the morning," she murmured.

Aqua titled her head "They have every right to know what's going on … they're our brothers and—what are you up too Red? I can see the wheels turning with a plan in hand what is it?"

"I know they have every right to know the truth but, right now… we can't say anything until we get together to figure out a plan," Ariel waved it off but, Aqua was about to protest "And it's nothing too serious…just trust me on this okay Blue… just go to bed we'll talk more in the morning okay…" she explained tiredly.

"Okay…" Aqua mumbled turning to her friends George and Fred then her twin sister Ariel who nodded in agreement since it is quite late "Maybe after a good night sleep would help us think of a plan in the morning night guys?" she murmured who nodded in agreement.

"Night Georgie," Ariel mumbled under her breath which George kissed her on the forehead.

"Night luv, night Aqua, night Forge" George smiled at this. Fred waved at Aqua who gave a small smile as they headed to bed.

"Night Gred, night Aqua, night Ariel," Fred bid them goodnight which left Ariel and Aqua a smile as they headed to bed after bidding them goodnight as well. Later that night Luna joined with Hermione and Ginny who were soundly asleep for now once Luna curled between her two best friends until Hermione stirred in her sleep while Neville slept on the other room next door to theirs sharing with Fred, George and Cedric.

"Luna…is that you?" Hermione murmured in her sleep.

"Yes, it's me Mione… I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you…" Luna sadly mumbled at this.

Hermione rubbed her eyes until it was clear softening her eyes "That's okay Lulu get in there's a lot of room in this big bed," she invited her inside on their bed between her and Ginny by covering themselves with the thick blanket as they're now snuggling between each other "Night Lulu…" she whispered.

Luna returned the smile as she slipped between Hermione and Ginny "Night Mione…" she murmured as she slowly dozed off with Hermione not far behind. The next morning Hermione, Ginny and Luna slowly got up as they heard murmurs coming from downstairs as they didn't see Neville by bumping into them who was rubbing his eyes from all the racket.

"Morning…" Neville murmured with a yawn that he winced in pain "What's— "he yawned sleeping "What's going on?" he asked.

"Morning Neville," Hermione, Ginny and Luna yawned rubbing their eyes being tired as they also winced in pain until Hermione realized something.

"Nev… why aren't you and Luna in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw house and— "Hermione rubbed her eyes sleepy being tired leaning her head against Ginny gently "How did you two get in here anyway?" she murmured which Neville was about to answer but, was cut off by another person Cedric Diggory.

"Apparently, you read my mind Granger only the real question is… what are you guys doing?" another voice familiar to Hermione causing the young one startled by jumping and hit her head on the wall rubbing her head turning to see Cedric Diggory in all his glory; her older sister's Aqua boyfriend of nearly 3 years who raise his eyebrow squinting his eyes that she didn't realize her face paled "Are you alright? You … seem like you seen a ghost?" he explained.

Hermione widen her eyes in horror and yelped in surprise "Sweet mother of Godric," she hissed at him smacking him on the arm repeatedly "Don't—do—that you nearly—gave me a heart—attack don't you know it's rude to sneak into people—and what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Oii watch the arm would you Granger— "Cedric yelped at her hitting him on the arm a bit harshly "I asked you first considering this isn't your room— "he drifted off "This is Ravenclaw's common room," he explained.

"And how exactly would you know what my room looks like Diggory?" Hermione coolly replied.

Cedric lips twitched rubbing his arm from his sore arm; for a girl who's only 3rd year she hits pretty hard "I didn't… I just assumed, and I know you three go to Gryffindor while Luna's in Ravenclaw so what's your excuse?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Hermione replied with a challenge eyebrow at the 5th year knowing he's Aqua's boyfriend, being the youngest she bound to be protective with her siblings no matter what the cost "Well aren't you going to answer me or not?" she demanded in low tones.

Cedric chuckled "Ladies first since I did ask you first Granger…" he asked raising his eyebrow at the kid causing Hermione to sigh.

"If you must know this room is my family's secret room for generations so I can remember that used to be my brother's room who gave to my sisters and I so… I can come here anytime I want… and by the time I reached to become a Perfect and Head Girl I can stay here since no one knows about this location except my family since I'm the youngest of my siblings before the twins are born…" Hermione murmured feeling a little offended "And what's your excuse?"

"Well… my girlfriend Aqua…gave me access to this place and told me I can stay here… as long as I want… and—" Cedric drifted off realizing something "Wait a minute…. aren't you a muggleborn and how is this your family secret room for generations… if you're only a muggleborn…" he explained raising his eyebrow causing Hermione tongue tied at this after being quiet from the past ten minutes "So… aren't you going to answer me or not…?"

Hermione debated at this and sighed "Yes, I am a muggle born but, that doesn't mean my parents don't know anything about the Wizarding World... so technically my family have magic in their veins I checked in my family tree… just like the rest of you lot… and how did you know about this place since no one knows about the location in Hogwarts not since when my brothers attending in Hogwarts and passed it down to one sibling to one another and once my sisters graduate it would be my room to keep until I graduated then our youngest twins in our family will be joining the same way," she explained.

Cedric blinked his eyes owlish "Err… and who exactly are your siblings again since I never knew you had a big family to begin with," he pointed out.

"Benjie, Toby, Jay, Cameron, Ariel and Aqua Swan are my siblings—and nobody asked me if I had a family or not as everyone in Hogwarts all think I'm an only child which is far from the truth… and since when do we ever talk since we're not exactly close besides being with my big sister Aqua…" Hermione asked raising his eyebrow while Ginny, Neville and Luna gawked well mostly Ginny and Neville while Luna lips twitched in amusement while having a daze look as if she knew this was going to happen.

"Right… right…" Cedric flushed at this knowing she's right "And … um… what houses were your brothers in?" he asked.

"Benjie and Cameron were in Hufflepuff and Toby and Jay were in Ravenclaw then Ariel and Aqua are both in Ravenclaw while I'm the only in Gryffindor with my auntie Minnie," Hermione sighed at this "Anything else…?" she asked.

"Just a few more…who's your auntie Minnie?" Cedric asked curiously at this.

"Professor McGonagall," Hermione murmured.

Cedric, Neville and Luna gawked at this except Ginny who learned about this last night "You're related to Professor McGonagall," Neville asked.

"Yes, she's my great, great, auntie through my dad's side and she's married to our headmaster Albus Dumbledore …. being her 3rd husband while for our headmaster Albus Dumbledore 2nd wife," Hermione explained.

"Bloody hell…." Neville murmured feeling a little weak by the news "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"Nobody asked me…" Hermione asked.

"Trust me Nev I felt the same way when she told me, Fred and George last night too," Ginny sighed at this "So you're not the only one who doesn't know about this either," she murmured then looked at Cedric "So… why are you here anyway not that I have a problem with it but, I'm a bit curious how you know about this place…?" she asked.

Cedric sighed learning against the wall "Not that it's any of your business but, I'm here because I found Neville and Luna during my patrols last night with Jordan who also got hurt and I knew I had to help them I was about to tell the teacher but, it was quite late when I found them and this was the only place that I can think of and—" he stopped realizing what Hermione just said "Wait a minute… what do you mean I'm dating your sister?" he explained.

"You're dating my sister Aqua…. are you not?" Hermione asked crossing his arms with a sternly look.

"I am…." Cedric slowly nod at this blinking his eyes owlish feeling himself a bit dizzy from being overwhelmed by the news "I just… didn't realize you two were related that's all…" he explained.

"Like I said nobody asked me or my sisters since they been in Hogwarts since my first day 2 years ago," Hermione murmured.

"Oh…." Cedric felt a little flushed by this staring at his girlfriend Aqua who's been pacing back and forth from the past twenty minutes or more he wasn't really sure "Look Granger I know we're not exactly close but, I'm not the bad guy here…I would never hurt your sister Aqua like that I love her too much to let her go okay…" he gently says causing Hermione to slightly relax "And would you relax no one is going to hurt you guys now I don't know what happen with you two but, for me I found Neville and Luna in one of the abandon classrooms in the other side of the castle they got hurt and didn't went into details… so you don't want to worry about anyone finding us here… since it's protected from outsiders anyway so…" he drifted off with this odd look on his face "So… I guess in a way we're friends through your sister Aqua right… and I'm a bit curious why you're all hiding behind the wall there when we can eat breakfast in the Great Hall like everyone else in our school…" he explained.

Hermione murmured under her breath in French that Cedric had to blink his eyes owlish that he had to lean a bit closer to the girl.

"Sorry I didn't catch that and since when do you speak French Granger?" Cedric asked.

Hermione cleared her throat "I know all sorts of languages and French just happens to be my first language since I can remember and I said… this is my sister's private room they even asked Professor Flitwick for permission as request last summer from my brothers who used this room as students before they graduated from Hogwarts a few years ago, and they're both Perfects then became Head Boy in their house and being famous in Quidditch so it's under our name in case you haven't noticed since it's not for the Head Boy and Girl just us through our family for generations as long as I can remember" she explained with a huff.

Cedric blinked his eyes owlish as his eyebrows went up in shock with his jaw dropped "Wait, wait, wait, wait, what sister… are you telling me that this whole time you—you—you're Aquarius and Aries little sister," he blurted out.

Hermione instantly got tensed with a challenge look "Yes, you got a problem with that Diggory?" she huffed already felt offended by that comment.

Cedric looked flabbergasted and a little flushed "No ma 'me—" not wanting to get into her bad side knowing how smart she was as he surrendered his hands up "I—why didn't Aqua tell me that…" he drifted off his eyes at his girlfriend who looked annoyed huffing and puffing waving her arms dramatically at Ariel as they were pacing back and forth muttering under their breaths while the Weasley twins were watching the other set of twins pacing furiously at this "So. Basically you already know who I was dating your sister Aqua while one of the Weasley twins uhh—" he closed his eyes trying to remember "Fred dating Ariel then?"

"It's George that's dating my sister Ariel not Fred and yes, pretty much," Hermione shrugged "And it's not her fault she been occupied from the past 24 hours because of what happen to me and Gin… it must've crossed her mind to tell you everything…so you can't be mad at her… if your going to be mad at someone be mad at me since it's not her fault…" she murmured.

"It's true… and don't feel too bad Cedric… Fred, George and I didn't find out that she had siblings either …so it's not your fault you didn't know," Ginny assured her with a pout "And Aqua was going to tell you… she just…didn't had time to think after what happen last night," she explained.

"And what exactly happen last night then…" Cedric asked raising his eyebrow.

"Err…" Ginny flushed at this "Well… you remember when you told us you found Luna and Neville in one of the abandon classrooms during patrols?" she asked.

"Yeah…."

"Well it's kind like that… with me and Mione only I was looking for Mione last night because she didn't come back to the Gryffindor Common Room so I got worried and that's when Ariel and Aqua found her in one of the towers during their patrols I'm not sure what part of the castle that I went but, I figured she would be there… and here we are…"

Cedric gawked at this "You mean to tell me that you four got hurt all last night… if it wasn't for … the four of us… we wouldn't be able to find out all this," he explained.

"Yeah pretty much…"

"So, you're telling me you guys didn't even find out that Hermione Granger has siblings … and didn't know that she was related... to Ariel or Aqua or either of her brothers along with Professor McGonagall before until last night then…"

"Pretty much…. can't you tell they have the same hair and eyes color," Ginny pointed out.

Cedric blinked his eyes now that he thought about it they do have the same color and hair; he felt a bit hurt that his own girlfriend had failed to mention this as well … is that what she was going to tell him until he was cut off out of his thoughts.

"I'm surprised you and George didn't figured it out right away since you guys first dated my sisters," Hermione huffed at this which Cedric was starting to noticed the hair color was the same since most people have brunette hair but, Aqua and Ariel were different; Aqua told him about her family; her four brothers Ben, Toby, Jayden and Cameron then their youngest sister but, didn't say her name always _'Mya did this, or Mya did that,'_ but, never really connected the dots that it was short for Hermione.

"Well Aqua did tell me she had a youngest sister that goes to this school name Mya as far as I know we don't have a Mya in our school and yet… " Cedric drifted off at the common room where his girlfriend Aqua, her sister Ariel, Fred and George were pacing back and forth mumbling under their breaths "I just don't understand why she didn't tell me this… I just assumed her name was Mya and yet I never connected the dots that it was short for Hermione since you're the only Hermione that I know… until now," he explained.

"Not a lot of people do…my brothers and sister been giving me all sorts of nickname since I can remember I guess they were trying to protect me from the gossips in the school" Hermione shrugged "It's not like anyone ever asked me outside of school… or got to know me besides helping them with homework that's all I ever good for in this school apparently …" she drifted off with a distant look which Cedric noticed her tone and wasn't liking it not at all "It's what I'm good for right?" she explained.

Cedric stared at her for a long moment "Granger— "he began to speak leaving Hermione to raise her eyebrow crossing her arms a bit defensive "Sorry I apologize Hermione…is that what you think about yourself that you're only good for homework…" he shook his head while Hermione grew quiet "Your wrong?" he pointed out.

"Wrong about what?" Hermione asked.

"That's not what your good for … to help them with homework… I watched you from the past 3 years and—" Cedric stopped noticing Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Neville raising their eyebrows at the Perfect "What?" he asked.

"What do you mean you watched me that's a bit creepy don't you think?" Hermione asked feeling a little creeped out that by that "Aqua wouldn't like that you know," she murmured.

"I didn't mean it like that and okay… okay … it might've sound a bit creepy but, it's true I just… noticed small things about you whenever you're with Harry and Ron—" Cedric drifted off not noticing that Hermione instantly grew stiff at this "And if anything…you want to know a little secret that I never told anyone not even your sister Aqua but there's more to you then being smart," he whispered bending down to her height.

Hermione stared at him suspiciously but, curiously got the best of her "Oh really like what..." she asked.

Cedric lips twitched "Besides the fact that you're the smartest witch of her age after Harry's mum Lily Potter 'nee Evans—you also have a huge heart that would help people in need including my little sister Rose especially Hagrid I heard what happen about his job getting in trouble by introducing one of the mystical creatures thanks to that Malfoy kid—" he scowled at the Malfoy family causing Hermione to instantly flinched "I can tell there's more to you then being just plain Hermione Granger smartest witch of her age, who's beautiful inside and out…passionate about helping others, being a good friend that you are with Harry and Ron, helping out the youngest students so they'll feel comfortable in Hogwarts for the muggleborns who don't know anything about magic and one day you're going to meet someone who would love those things about you that they're going to treat you right like you're their queen, their princess or someone they see them with you in the future to have a family with … and if anyone can't see that… due to being prejudice then that's their problem… their huge idiots who can't or not see how much of a good person you are despite how your only muggleborns you're also one of the sweetest people I know despite how we never talked before… except exchange a few hellos I'm glad to meet you Hermione and I'm sure your friends would've felt the same way," he explained.

Hermione felt quiet as she never had anyone described her like that before "Do you really think so?" she whispered.

"Yeah, I really do," Cedric soften his eyes "Besides if they can't see that then that's their lost and our gain to get to know you better…let's not forget you still have us including me" he pointed out as Hermione turned to Ginny, Neville and Luna who nodded in agreement.

"Thanks Cedric…" Hermione whispered.

"Of course, happy to help kiddo," Cedric patted her on the head which cause her to giggle "I'll see you guys down there huh?"

Hermione nodded at this "Okay," she murmured. Cedric walked inside the common room despite their surprised looks from Hermione and her friends watching the scene watching Ariel pacing back and forth with Aqua from the opposite side while Fred and George were sitting down on the couch watching the pair of twins watching.

Cedric held his breath "Morning," he answered wincing in pain.

"Ceddy— "Aqua cried out hugging her boyfriend Cedric who couldn't help but, winced in pain "Ah… I'm sorry I keep forgetting you got hurt last night," she murmured.

Cedric nodded at this "No worries babe…" he murmured kissing her forehead sitting down on the couch between the Weasley twins Fred and George "So… what's with all the racket and all the hubbub?"

"Sorry…" Aqua sighed with a pout "We've been trying to come up with a plan… but, instead it's giving us a bloody headache…"

Cedric gave a _'hum'_ sound "I can imagine…especially hiding secrets wouldn't you agree?" he asked.

Aqua blinked her eyes owlish noticing her boyfriend's Cedric's tone "Secrets what secrets?"

Cedric gave a casual shrug "That you promised you were going to tell me last night besides the fact that Hermione Granger is your little sister no big deal hiding from your boyfriend for nearly 3 years—I mean that was what you were going to tell me but, it must've cross your mind, right?" he asked sarcastically but, didn't hide his bitterness through his tone.

Aqua grew quiet "Cedric…I was going to tell you but—how did you know about that?"

Cedric couldn't help but, drift over Hermione and her friends who were hiding between the wall sides "Does it even matter?" he murmured.

"Of course, it matters I was going to tell you but, I was—I don't know too busy worrying over my sister she was tortured and bullied Cedric … you can't expect me to tell you everything since I'm not the only one who's hiding secrets around here?"

"Secrets what secrets and what's that supposed to mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean,"

Cedric poked his tongue steading himself by getting up despite how he's in pain "Actually I don't why don't you indulge me hmm?"

 **Aqua's P.O.V.**

"Guys…" Fred noticing the tension between the couple "Let's not argue over this since we have bigger problems then you two arguing over the fact that Hermione is her sister Diggory we didn't find out either until last night, so you can't blame her for that," he explained defending his best friend Aqua who noticed she was getting upset.

Cedric had an unreadable expression "And I get that Weasley I really do…" he instantly stiffens "But, what I don't appreciate is my girlfriend for almost 3 years hiding that huge fact over little Granger over there?" he explained.

"How do you think I felt when my own girlfriend hid that from me too but, I'm not going to act a big insensitive git in case you haven't noticed we have bigger problems than you find out about Aqua and Ariel not telling you that Hermione their sister or that they're purebloods like us?" George cried out in anger causing Ariel and Aqua to shiver knowing this wasn't going well causing the boys to argue.

"Purebloods what are you talking about?" Cedric asked turning to turn to Weasley twins who grew quiet.

"It's nothing Cedric just ignore them," Aqua glared at the Weasley twins who gave a sheepishly smile.

"No, it doesn't look like nothing is there something you want to tell me Aqua is that even your real name," Cedric demanded feeling a bit irritated that he was the last one to know about this.

"I…" Aqua winced at Cedric's harsh tone "Of course Aqua is my real name… is Aquarius … but, most people call me Aqua you know that," she whispered.

"Yeah … I thought I did… but, that before you lied to me," Cedric cried out causing Aqua quiet bowing her head in shame.

Ariel pinched her nose and cut them off "Guys I know your angry with us especially you Cedric… over Aqua but, now isn't the time for you being a jackass okay. George felt the same way but, he's not making this a big deal at least… not right now anyway…" she argued back.

George pursued his lips together with a huff "That's because… I'm putting everything aside for Mione's and Ginny's sake—like I said we have bigger problems remember "he dangerously glowered his eyes "Besides I'm not Diggory babe,"

Ariel rolled her eyes playfully "You know what I mean Georgie it's a lot to take in I know but, does it really matter that we're related to Hermione or that we're purebloods since we don't have time for you two having hissing fits over this alright," she exclaimed.

"Fine…but, what did they mean that you guys are purebloods I thought that you guys were muggleborns not purebloods… Aqua failed to mention that" Cedric huffed not liking this subject being ignored but, knew deep down she's right… noticing Ariel's icy cold look "Alright… alright… I'll let it go for now… but, what did you get so far…" he stiffly explained.

"Thank you…and Fred and George are right we have bigger problems besides us being related to Hermione and yes we're all purebloods but, we'll get to that later" Ariel argued as she gave a stiff nod towards Cedric holding me as I was teared up from my boyfriend reaction "We've been trying to come up with a plan only we got nothing," she drifted off for a moment turning to George, Fred and Aqua "What about you guys? Did either of you got any ideas?" she asked.

"Not really,"

"Nope, I couldn't even sleep last night let alone think of a plan how about you?"

Aqua grew quiet that her twin sister Ariel noticed how upset I was "Aqua did you get anything...?" she softly murmured.

"No… not really…. I didn't really sleep well last night…"

Ariel clearly glowered her eyes dangerously at my boyfriend Cedric but, didn't want to make it more tensed than usual so she waved it off for now "Well that's just bloody perfect…" she threw her hands up dramatically over this causing Cedric, Fred and George jumped from her outburst "Why did neither of us noticed this before… I mean we've been patrolling since the beginning of the school term and neither of the Perfects, Head Boy or Head Girl noticed anything strange besides us being witches and wizards—we're supposed to make good impressions towards the young ones— "she ran her hand through her hair stressfully "We're supposed to protect Mya our little sister and yet we failed her Blue..." she bowed her head sadly; George however rapidly got up rushing to his girlfriend while Cedric felt guilty for being upset with his own girlfriend Aqua despite the secret … it's a lot to deal with … "We were so busy with our boyfriends, being busy being a Perfect or hanging our friends that we failed to notice that our own sister was in trouble…" she whispered.

I was steadying my breathing "As much as I hate to admit this but, your right…" she drifted off with a sad look as a memory came across her mind when Hermione tried to talk to them a few days ago—by licking her lips nervously; force of a habit of hers "Yes, we were busy being Perfects in Ravenclaw… hanging out with our boyfriends being in love… " she drifted off her eyes looking at Cedric who looked away which left her to blink her tears that her heart broke when he turned away from her "And our friends… me being captain in our Quidditch team that we didn't even noticed she was in trouble…only because we're responsible people and let's not forget Percy being Head Boy he tends to take his job very seriously… we both know Mya like the back of our hands… and you know she doesn't like to burden her troubles Red…we just weren't aware of this happening…under our noses as we were too busy with our own lives to notice…including Benjie and our brothers… even as a kid she was always like that always had trouble making friends—at least we know now… it's better than later isn't it.." she explained staring at the window with a distant look on her face.

"Yes, we did Aqua," Ariel cried out in protest with tears coming down her cheeks causing the rest of us startled from her outburst causing me to turn to my twin sister "How did this happen…we should've protected her … we should've been the first people to know that she was in trouble we're her older sisters along with our brothers but, instead …after nearly 3 months…it's already November…we're going to be in vacation soon and yet she told us last night that she didn't want to burden her trouble seeing us happy when we were with our friends or with our boyfriends… or wants us to get hurt from Harry and Ron…we never kept secrets from each other before… not like this…" she drifted off that George held her into a hug to calm his girlfriend down "Since when do we hide secrets from each other…" she whispered.

"Ariel…" My voice was hoarse from crying shaking her head in denial "That's not true…she would've told us no matter how busy we— "she stopped mid-sentence when she remembered when Hermione tried to talk to them before and her face drained from the realization "Oh-my Merlin… "as her eyes widen in horror "She tried to tell us before… didn't she…" she whispered.

Ariel nodded her head silently blinking her tears "Exactly … now you know how I feel… Blue… exactly we failed to protect her—" she was breathing heavily holding her stomach feeling herself sick "If we weren't so busy… we could've prevented this from happening we could've brought here protecting her from Harry and Ron… Aqua… you heard her last night…not once we ever kept secrets from each other so why would change it now… just because we had boyfriends, being a Perfect, or being in the Quidditch team… we didn't even have the time to check on our own sister…who does that," she explained.

"I mean how is that okay…when it's not okay we thought the bullying was done after being in Hogwarts…the teachers couldn't help and couldn't even talk to us … it's a known fact… of all the things she would ever think she'd be a burden her troubles to us or want us to be happy… she always puts our happiness before hers... no matter what we do… and when we thought this year was going to a normal year… we didn't even think or… notice she was in trouble without even thinking about it …and I hate to admit this Aqua but, I always felt something was off from the past few weeks but, I always thought it was… just nerves… even Benjie said so…and to hell with magic he was right…" she sobbed over George's shirt once more who held her close rubbing her arms to calm her down "We could've prevented the bullying from happening again not after what happen when we were in elementary school… it wasn't like this when we were living in … America… unlike down here … Mya had friends where our uncle Charlie lives … Aqua… but, instead we couldn't see she was in trouble… because we were too busy with ours…" Ariel whispered.

"Your right…oh my sweet Rowena—" My voice was cracked from crying covering my mouth as she tried to hold back a sob but, failed as she was crying into Cedric's arms "We're horrible sisters…" she sobbed into Cedric's arms who tried to calm his girlfriend down.

"You're not horrible sisters," Cedric murmured trying to calm me down causing me to sob into his arms "You're far from being horrible Aqua… we just didn't know this was happening under our noses…"

"He's right guys… you don't think we feel the same way… Ginny's our only sister and yet we didn't even notice that our own fresh and blood… our own brother…would even try to bully or torture Gin-Gin— curse or not he would never in a million years do that to our own sister… " Fred spats angrily rapidly getting up which Ginny whimpered that Hermione held her into a hug closely her eyes sadly knowing how she felt "No brother of ours would do such a horrid thing that would've been Malfoy no doubt. Percy can be a big git but, he wouldn't go that far that goes for Bill and Charlie… and yet our own little brother… who we grew up with… didn't even bother to think or care… as of right now he's no brother or family of ours he's dead to me and that's end of it," he explained as he was breathing heavily as George put his hand on his shoulder to calm down his twin knowing how he felt.

"I honestly don't think Ronald would literally bully Ginny and Hermione if he wasn't under the Imperius Curse _'Imperio'_ influence of Harry Potter control Freddy you heard what Mya said didn't you?" Aqua pointed out.

"Tell us what?" George asked.

"About how Harry became evil because everyone in the Wizardly World kept Harry in the dark, or if most cases _'protect him from Sirius Black'_ but, we'll talk about that later," Ariel explained.

"Sirius Black the one who killed the 12 muggles back in the first war where your parents and uncle were good friends with him," Fred asked all confuse.

"Yeah but, we'll talk about it later I don't want anyone to eavesdrop over our conversation Freddy," Ariel murmured.

"I honestly don't believe that Sirius Black would ever murder those 12 muggles it doesn't make sense considering he—" Aqua pondered for a moment realizing what she's about to say, "Never mind," she murmured.

"No don't hold anything back Aqua tell us since we're being 100% honest with each other?" George pointed out.

Aqua slowly nod at this "Your right… I just…" she grew quiet drifting her eyes at Cedric who turned around staring at the window "Despite everything… from what we heard from our uncle Charlie and our parents… I honestly don't believe Sirius Black would ever hurt those muggles… especially since Benjie and Toby knew him as a kid way before we were born," she murmured.

"What do you mean? Are you telling us that your entire family including brothers knew him when he was a student in Hogwarts?" Fred asked.

"Possibly… since your brother Bill is the same age as Benjie," Ariel murmured causing Fred and George to widen their eyes in horror "Right?" she asked.

"He is… but, there's no way…" George murmured remembering their brother attending Hogwarts it was right after Harry's parents, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin with a few others graduated that year… their older brother Bill didn't attend Hogwarts until the next year although he did mention that Harry's mum Lily used to babysit them as a kid "Bill would've told us if he knew Sirius Black… since we used to be baby sit by Harry's mum Lily over the summers but, I doubt that he'd remember that far back… at least I think he does anyway…" he drifted off with an odd look "Wouldn't he…" he asked.

"Exactly Bill would've told us if he remembered, wouldn't he?" Fred asked turning to George.

"Yeah he would…" George drifted off "Although… he and Charlie were the first ones to attend Hogwarts then we were… it was before we were born… I think…" he murmured.

Cedric stepped in between everyone "Look let's just calm down here…" he was a bit conflicted but, he had to be the bigger person between the group "I know everyone feels like that they failed your sister but, yelling or arguing over this either or not that Sirius Black killed those 12 muggles being the secret keeper of the Potter's isn't going to change anything… now I never knew Harry personally but, we did exchange a few hellos over the years… although back in the day he was very shy… so I highly doubt he's evil… but, then again I could be wrong… I always thought he was a sweet kid…but, hearing that he was the one that bullied his own best friend Hermione… who considers her as a sister… as least I thought he did… isn't going to change what he did… " he held his girlfriend Aqua to rub her arms to calm her down "As for Ron we did grew up together in a way… since we're neighbors through our dads—" causing Fred and George too slowly nod at this "And I know we're not close… Fred, George.. but, we're going to need a plan if we're going to have to work together to protect Hermione and her friends… so let's think… with five heads better than one right…?" he offered asked.

George who grew quiet during the conversation "You know what Digg—Cedric…" he quickly made it slip on his last name; small habit between them "Your right… I think if we work together we can think of a plan to help Mione, Ginny, Luna and Neville but, what can we do though… whatever Harry and Ron did… it already happened the teachers won't help us," he explained.

Cedric grew quiet "Your right Fred—" who was cut off by George thinking he's Fred who sighed tiredly.

"I'm Fred and he's George didn't we just have this conversation last night honestly Diggory even our own mother couldn't tell apart either," Fred scowled.

"Sorry George," Cedric sighed tiredly and once again he mistakenly thought Fred was George once again.

"I'm George and he's Fred," George exclaimed "Honestly how can you not tell us apart" he huffed "The only person who can even figure us out is Hermione Granger along with my girlfriend Ariel, and your girlfriend Aqua; Mione's only a bloody third year while our girlfriend is in 5th year like the rest of us how is it that you don't know that," he scoffed causing Cedric flushed mumbled under his breath.

"Don't you mean Marlstone-Wells, Dagworth-Granger, Montresor's families Freddy," Ariel explained.

"You know what I mean," Fred huffed "Besides what makes you think that our brother is under the influence of Harry Potter through the Imperio Curse… since neither of them were taught by that curse especially since Harry was raised by his relatives who are muggles who hate everything about magic… at least from what Ron told us anyway… while our brother Ron wasn't raised by those curses since it's forbidden in our family it doesn't make any sense since he's a good kid Red,"

"I know it doesn't make sense Freddy but…he must've learned it from somewhere… and it can't be from Professor Lupin even he has his limits and he's a good teacher… but, you heard what Mya said last night Harry's pretty powerful for a 13 year old kid…so I'm not a bit surprised if he can come up with the curses that are forbidden unless you're a death eater… then there's no doubt about it since he did defeat _'you know who'_ which it's still unknown how he learned the curses in the first place but, considering it's been happening for a while and neither of us noticed this they were in the trouble in the first place…" Ariel paused for a moment "Besides...despite everything Harry's just misunderstood… I wouldn't blame him for being angry and lied to his entire life thanks to his awful relatives …but, bullying the younger years and being mad at the Wizardry World by taking his anger on our sister's along with a few others isn't the right way to do that," Ariel argued back.

"She's right guys," Aqua intervened between Fred, George, Ariel her twin sister, and her boyfriend Cedric "And guys as much as I want to tell you the difference between you two it's just not the time to play around and Ariel didn't you said that you had a plan? What is it?" she explained.

Ariel held her breath "It's a bit risky Blue… involving our parents… our brothers… who are probably going to wonder what brought this on… but, it's the only plan we got," she murmured.

"Not our fault that Diggory can't tell the difference between us," Fred scowled.

"Easy there Forge since they're right it's not the time to play around we have to be serious…" George sighed despite how they're both pranksters when it comes with their family and friends including their girlfriends their quite serious and protective with them "And what plan do you come up with babe?" he asked turning to his girlfriend Ariel and just when she was about to answer that's when Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna headed downstairs.

"We'll talk about it later Hermione and the others are up," Ariel murmured.

 **Nobody's P.O.V.**

Hermione looked at Ginny who looked worried along with Neville and Luna almost as they have a silent conversation with a decision to come downstairs where Ariel, Aqua, George, and Fred looked up with smiles on their faces who rapidly got up seeing the youngsters.

"Morning," Ariel, Aqua, Fred, George and Cedric greeted the youngsters.

"Morning," Hermione and her friends murmured.

"Are you hungry," Aqua offered "I can get the elves fetch us breakfast this morning which I assumed you lot don't want to be in the Great Hall right?" she asked. Hermione and her friends murmured in agreement as they didn't want to go to the Great Hall to grab breakfast.

"I thought so," Ariel replied smiled as they nodded in understanding. Hermione sat between Ginny and Luna with Neville next to Luna while Ariel, Aqua, Fred, George and Cedric sat across from them as they called for Dobby who was once Harry Potter's friend but, right now they're aren't too sure.

"Dobby," Ariel called out for the elf.

"Mistress Ariel called for Dobby," Dobby apparate with a soft _'pop'_ bowing to his mistress.

"Yes, I was wondering if you can fetch us some breakfast since we don't feel like going to the Great Hall right now," Ariel gently replied.

"Of course, what can Dobby fetch for you mistress Ariel," Dobby bowed.

"I'll have strawberries waffles, sausage and pumpkin juice please," Hermione murmured at this with a smile.

"I'll have the same except blueberry waffles, bacon and pumpkin juice please," Ginny murmured.

"I'll have chocolate chip pancakes, bacon and pumpkin juice please," Luna murmured.

"I'll have what Hermione's having," Neville commented.

"Make that two," Fred pointed out.

"Make that three except strawberry banana waffles, sausage and pumpkin juice please," Cedric murmured.

"I'll have chocolate chip waffles as well with sausage and pumpkin juice," Ariel replied with a smile.

"I'll have what Ariel's except strawberry waffles please with sausage, and pumpkin juice thank you Dobby," Aqua murmured.

Dobby bowed "Dobby will have your breakfast ready mistress," he answered.

"Thank you, Dobby," Hermione and the gang smiled as he made a disappeared _'pop'_ preparing their breakfast. That was until Hermione suddenly had an idea but, they never got a chance to finish their conversation from the Room of Requirement so this place as she looked around would have to do as they're by themselves. So, she thought of doing the only thing she can do.

"Hey guys, how do you feel about leaving Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

"Leaving Hogwarts?" Ginny asked.

"Think bigger," Hermione responded; the grin on her face widen to match the Weasley's face "Leaving Europe was more of what I was thinking about,"

"You want to leave Hogwarts," Aqua asked obviously dumbstruck by this.

"Yes," Hermione murmured nodding at this.

"Really you actually want to leave Europe what about your education since you love school you want to leave Europe your friends, our family and your education?" Ariel pondered at this.

"Yes," Hermione nodded.

"Are you sure about this Mya?" Ariel asked worriedly at this.

"Yes, I am…" Hermione murmured.

"Okay say that we did leave Europe… the big question on what I want to ask … was what about our friends or our family…or our school in Hogwarts" Neville spoke up between them "I can't just leave my Gran behind not when he's out there …there's no way she'd ever agree to leave without a good reason and she's my only family left Mione," he argued sadly.

Cedric's face expression fell as he realized he wouldn't be seeing Aqua in school anymore, his secret from his girlfriend was what he mostly feared….not just his girlfriend but, his best friend…and he wasn't sure how she'd react… just watching the scene he didn't know what to do… he knew deep down that Aqua would go with her family no doubt … she didn't say anything yet except she was going to tell him something important but, Cedric knew deep down in his gut that his girlfriend would go with her family without hesitation… he felt so conflicted with everything that fear came across his mind as he didn't want to lose her… he wished he knew what to do…

"Right … this is where I take my leave since this is family matter and I should head back since I got Quidditch practice this morning…" Cedric sadly murmured.

Aqua immediately noticed his sad tone knowing he doesn't have Quidditch practice today since it's Slytherin and Gryffindor's practice today "Ceddy wait! Where are you going?" she called after him with a worried look.

"Quidditch practice," Cedric murmured without looking at her exiting the room.

Ariel noticed this "Go talk to him Blue before he leaves," she nodded at this.

"Thanks Red," Aqua murmured running after her boyfriend "Ceddy wait!" running after him.

 **Aqua's P.O.V.**

"Ceddy! **CEDRIC AMOS DIGGORY WILL YOU BLOODY STOP AND LISTEN TO ME DAMN IT!?"** I cried out after him that Cedric stopped in the middle of the hallway "Ceddy… please… talk to me…" she whispered.

"I have Quidditch practice,"

"Bull shit,"

Cedric turned to me widen his eyes in horror "Excuse me?"

"You heard me you don't have Quidditch practice since this week it's Gryffindor or Slytherin Quidditch practice today not Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw until till next week… try again? The only reason I would know is because I'm captain of my Quidditch team in Ravenclaw you of all people would know that better than anyone,"

Cedric held his breath knowing she's right since he's captain in his team "Alright fine you caught me… what do you want me to say…"

"You tell me … ever since you found out that Hermione's my sister or that I'm a pureblood witch by not telling you the truth you been giving me the cold shoulder," I cried out dragging his scrawny arse inside the abandon classroom with a silent charm pulling him inside with my strong grip "I know I kept this huge secret from you but, I had other things that it completely crossed my mind" I explained.

 **~*~End of Chapter Four~*~**

 **I'm finally done with this chapter and I'm almost to where I stopped last time so hopefully I have some reviews from you guys. This is going to be a lot different than the other stories I had but, I made a lot of changes in each chapter. Right now, I'm working on Ch. 5 right now and will be back where I stopped from last time. Yes, I know I'm going to rewrite my stories until it made sense and made it right for you guys to read ^_^**


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five: Break-Up's & Last-Minute Plans…**

 **Aqua's P.O.V.**

Cedric was breathing heavily turning to me "I'm not giving you the cold shoulder Aqua,"

 **"DON'T LIE TO ME WHICH WE BOTH KNOW THAT COMPLETELY BULLOCKS. THAT IS A LOAD OF BULLOCKS CEDRIC?!"**

"How is that a load of bullocks it's the truth?"

"Oh, really like how you failed to tell me that you're into both guys and girls?"

What do you mean I'm into both… no I'm not," Cedric lied at this "Unlike you I don't keep secrets in this relationship?"

"You think I wanted this to happen Ceddy I was planning on telling you once you get up this morning but, we had other things to think about remember and don't you bloody start with me by lying to my face again," I harshly hissed at him.

"Really was that before since you lied to me first were you even planning on telling me before I found out from Hermione," Cedric argued back.

"I told you I was planning on telling you first thing in the morning but, it completely crossed my mind and … if you just stopped interrupting me I would've told you but, instead of talking about it you're having a hissing fit,"

"I am not having a hissing fit,"

"Oh yes, you are," I cried out in anger "You would think after three years being together that I don't know when you're angry, sad, being stubborn, frustrated, etc. I know you better than anyone than you think… I'm not just your girlfriend Cedric I'm also your best friend besides Jordan so don't you dare lie to me, we never ever lied or kept secrets from each other and I know I did kept secrets from you but, I had a very good reason for that," she cried out.

 **Cedric's P.O.V.**

I stared at my girlfriend for a long moment knowing she's right by looking away from her after putting a silent charm around the room "Alright fine you caught me what's the good reason that you couldn't just tell me this before" I exclaimed causing her to jump from my outburst causing her to step back with her eyes widen "I just don't understand why you couldn't tell me that you were related to Hermione or that you're a pureblood like I am,"

Aqua grew quiet not answering

"Well? I'm waiting Aqua,"

"Okay… I deserved that…. I know your angry with me but, acting like a stubborn arse git isn't going to help anything Cedric. Amos Diggory," Aqua cried out in anger "And your right I should've told you the truth about who I am… but, I was scared okay… and you have every damn right to be angry with me but, do you honestly think I was going to tell you everything about my life or how I'm related to Hermione or that we're purebloods not muggleborns. Does it even matter what status I was? I thought status being a pureblood, half blood or muggleborns doesn't matter to you?"

"Your right I—no, it doesn't matter if you're a pureblood, half blood or muggleborns to me you know that since my family and I don't believe the same beliefs then other purebloods families but, the fact that you hid that from me during our entire relationship does. You lied to me on our entire relationship Aqua… I thought our relationship was more than that… no lies or secrets from each other or does that mean anything to you?"

"Of course, it matters to me. How could you even say that to me," Aqua whispered causing us quiet "Do you honestly think it was easy for me to hide that from you..." she ran her hand through her hair stressful "Before we even got together… it took nearly half the year for us to talk … you didn't even bother to ask me … about my family… or even gave me another look since my first day 3 years ago it took half a year for us to talk Cedric or see how Hermione, Ariel and I looked exactly alike except we're two years older than her"

"That's not true…I always noticed you but, you didn't want to talk to either of us I was the one that introduced myself remember," I argued back

"Oh really," Aqua drawled a tone "Because as far as I remember Cho Chang and her friends were talking to you that day remember? Being popular in your year … I wasn't even popular being the new girl in my first day transferring into a new school making new friends… tends to do that…Ariel and I didn't want to be under my brother's shadows on how smart, popular, or how they were Perfect before they became Head Boy in their houses or how amazing good they were in Quidditch before me and Ariel transferred schools the only reason we transferred was so we can be near our families—that includes Hermione since she was alone when we left attending in Ilvomorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry hidden in Massachusetts, state … until Hermione got her letter to Hogwarts while we requested to transfer to be with her," she whispered.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Cedric, it has to do with everything" Aqua cried out with tears coming down her cheeks "We had to change our last names to keep her safe thanks to our great aunt a.k.a. Professor McGonagall it was her idea after all… to keep our family safe…it was the only way… to protect our entire family who's been dead for nearly a century because of that damn bastard ..."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Voldemort and the death eaters coming after my parents…. my family including me,"

My faced drained and felt my face pale "What… what are you trying to say…" my voice was hoarse staring at my girlfriend Aqua "He's not even alive Aqua you know that,"

"Do you honestly believe that Vold—" Aqua was struggling with herself "You-know-who is dead. I honestly don't believe that after what happen from the past three years since my sister attended this school she's been going to one adventure to another—ever since she became friends with Harry Potter the boy-who-lived who actually survived from one of the powerful curses known to man…but, that's besides the point I'm not blaming Harry on any of this either …but, there are rumors Cedric...and you heard me don't make me repeat myself …my parents… my family including myself…my entire family on both sides of my parents are all dead… except a few relatives who we stayed in touch over the years… you heard what Ariel said right… we're not muggleborns Ceddy we're purebloods… like you…while everyone in the school thinks we're muggleborns when we're not really… we're just one of those families that's been in hiding since the first war that happen for over a century who thought my family and I were dead when we been living in the muggle world this whole entire time acting as muggles" she whispered.

My faced drained and nearly felt weak holding onto the table "What—no—that's not—how, why, where, what, when, who—why are you—…are you telling me this whole time we've been dating … you lied to me…pretending to be a muggleborns witch" he whispered.

"I didn't have a choice… I had too… I had to protect my family…"

"You always have a choice Aqua …you could've…you could've told me and I could've protected you through my family … I mean why didn't you just tell me that…"

"I know I do but, I couldn't… no matter how many sceneries I had in my head… it didn't seem like the right time and why—really you're going to ask me that…sweet Rowena … he would've killed us Cedric you know how dangerous or how capable he is— "Aqua whispered looking away steading her breathing from trying to calm down "We're…. one of the purebloods families that doesn't believe the same beliefs as the rest of the purebloods who are into the dark arts… my parents fought in the light side just like my ancestors did before me and the rest of my family…my parents knew that Voldemort or that other guy… from back in the day Gellert Grindelwald who killed half of my families on both sides before he got killed thanks to our headmaster Albus Dumbledore…he's gonna come after us stating us as traitors and he would've killed us instantly… for rejected him to join him and his followers into the dark side… my parents refused more than 12x just like Harry's parents or anyone he wanted to join into his side did… that's when they knew… they were going to get killed so they packed everything up grabbed my brothers—Ariel, Aqua and Mia… killing our cousins who were barley children… or with their children, children along with our aunts and uncles… yet it was that dangerous … and we weren't even born yet before they decided to fled the country after my uncle Charlie and my godfather Billy who got help from my uncle Billy's cousin… which was Sirius Black… the one that everyone's talking about… if it wasn't for Sirius I wouldn't be alive today Cedric…my parents knew the dangers that's been happening so they fled away to the one place that we thought was home…. Everyone thinks my family are dead… we been living in America in a small town where my uncle lives… since I can remember we blend in within the muggle neighborhood with a new name and life… the Wizarding World became peaceful for a little while 10 years to be exact until Ben got his letter to Ilvomorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry until my parents wanted to extend their dentistry in England… that's when my big brothers Ben and Toby requested to transfer schools to Hogwarts in their 5th year…that's when we all decided to move back except in downtown London in the muggle world… we kept our families name a secret since I can remember Ceddy…

For once Cedric was stunned, speechless running his hand through his hair stressfully "But, what I don't understand is why couldn't you just tell me that… I get that you were trying to protect your family from _'you know who'_ but, that's not why I'm mad at you Aqua… you lied to me… not because you're not a muggleborns, or half-blood but, as a pureblood witch like me only I'm a pureblood wizard… and fled the country before you were born my parents would've done the same but, they were safe at least that's what they told Rosie and I anyway… to get away from the war against _'you know who'_ and didn't come back until your older brother transferred to Hogwarts from Ilvomorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in his 5th year just like the rest of your family…I get that more than anything but, I just don't understand why you couldn't just tell me that Aqua… I could've help you or better, yet I could've protected you from all of this … I mean don't you trust me,"

Aqua bowed her head in shame "Of course I trust you Ceddy… I was just scared okay… I wasn't expecting to fall in love again until you came into the picture… and I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you the truth but, I was only trying to protect you… because I didn't want you or the rest of the friends or family to get hurt,"

"Protect me from what when I'm supposed to protect you we're supposed to work together as a team, partners…with no secrets between us… but, apparently I was wrong since you don't seem to see that"

"Sweet mother of Merlin… Ceddy... I didn't mean to hide this from you," Aqua cried out "I just… from everything that's been happening from the war...from _'you know who'_ anyone really… if anyone were to find out who I really was… I could've put you in danger and I couldn't risk that…I don't need to protect me since I can take care of myself Ceddy you know that better than anyone I'm not just someone who's a damsel in distress okay… so don't you dare compare to those other girls that you ever been with… and I know that I hide this secret from you but, I'm not the only who kept a secret in this relationship… and I always see us as equals, a team, a partnership … being a husband and wife with a family of our own but, if we need to work things out we have to be completely honest with each other…and I think that really held me back from telling you the truth about who I was… I was afraid that you would hate me…" she whispered.

Cedric stared his girlfriend for a long moment "I don't hate you Aqua… far from that… but, do you honestly expect me to believe that,"

"It's the truth,"

"Oh, like how you have more than one sibling and that Professor McGonagall is your great aunt or that she's married to our headmaster Albus who's your great uncle I think? And you couldn't even tell me that Hermione is your sister?"

"Are you still mad at that?"

"Of course, I am, instead of hearing that from Hermione which I'm not blaming her because she seems to think that I knew about it making me feel a complete idiot for not seeing how you guys have the same resemblance to each other,"

Aqua grew quiet "Well…not a lot of people can tell we're sisters… so…" she murmured.

"And why didn't you just tell you were related to her,"

"I didn't think it would be a big deal I mean you didn't tell me you had a sister until you introduced me to her from the beginning of the year,"

"Unlike you I actually wanted to introduce you to my family and my sister since she's a big fan of yours…"

Aqua grew quiet "So what do we do…"

"I don't know… "Cedric sighed running his hand through his hair "So … how long have you known…"

"About what?"

"About how Hermione got hurt… along with Gin… Luna… Neville…"

"Not since last night… Ariel and I found Hermione in the corridor in the Astrology tower during patrols because it's her secret hide out… to watch the stars… since we can't really see the stars clearly where we're living so…"

Cedric nodded at this "So I assume that George accepted that too huh?" he says bitterly.

"Don't talk about George like that," Aqua growled protectively over her best friend "He has nothing to do with this he's in the same dilemma as you since he and Fred with their sister Ginny who just found out last night… if anything it was mine and Ariel's fault for not telling you guys the truth we were just trying to blend in… if anyone were to find out especially the death eaters kids ... they would've went after my family and we couldn't risk it… even if we're hiding the truth from you and George…" she whispered.

"What was your old name…"

"Ceddy…"

"Aqua what was your original name…at least you owe me that much"

Aqua held her breath shakily "Montresor… our original name was the Montresor who's related to the Marlstone-Wells and the Dagworth-Granger's families… before my family and I went into hiding back before the 1rst war even started…getting dangerous…we're the descendants of all three pureblood's families"

I felt my head was spinning with the news was overwhelming I didn't know what to feel "What?" he hoarse "That's not poss—How? I heard that each of that family died… during the 1rst war…"

"That's what my parents want everyone to believe Ceddy… and in some ways, it's the truth both my parent's family side… died in the 1rst war except a few survived— "Aqua drifted off with a distant look "But, not all of us … like I told you my family and I fled the country before anyone can find out … they used a glamour charm so no one can find out until the coast was clear "she whispered.

Cedric stared at his girlfriend for nearly 3 years … "This is not happening…you really expect me to believe you after you just lied in our entire relationship,"

"It's the truth Ceddy," Aqua cried out.

 **Aqua's P.O.V.**

Cedric gave me a blank look pointing out the confession I just made "Really? Because it doesn't seem like that this entire relationship is based on lies… this entire time…. everything that you just told me was based on a lie…"

"What? Not everything that I told you wasn't a lie … I just didn't tell you what my family and I who we really are… that's it…"

"What about the fact that Hermione Granger is your little sister?"

"How is that my fault that you didn't connect the dots that Hermione Granger is mine and Ariel's little sister you just assumed that she was in Ravenclaw as us thinking her name is Mya when it's short for Hermione as her nickname when she's really in Gryffindor,"

"That's so besides the point Aqua "Cedric argued ponding for a moment pinching his nose steadying his breath— "I have to go… I can't even… get my head around… what you just— "he was hovering his stomach nearly looked as he was going to throw up while his head was spinning like he couldn't even breathe "I can't even look at you and… just—I should go," My face fell as he looked up at her "I'm sorry no you know what…after what we been through and everything… I don't know if I can be with someone …who lied to me about everything even if I didn't connect the dots that you're related to Hermione Granger who's your little sister…or that Professor McGonagall is your great aunt through your dad's side… or that she's married to our headmaster… it doesn't change the fact that you lied to me when you could've told me from the beginning when we were friends or before we started to become a couple which you didn't which leaves me to rethink everything and I—I can't do this anymore…"

"What…" I whispered feeling her heart breaking into tiny pieces but, not as much as Cedric though "Are you—are you breaking up with me…"

Cedric didn't want to break up, far from it but, right now … they needed a break "Yeah I am… …more like a break… I need a break … away from all this drama… and who knows what else you lied to me about…" he was gesturing them both causing me covering my sobs but, didn't stop her blinking her tears away "I just… I need a break from you…and I can't be with someone who can't even be honest with me especially your own boyfriend..." he whispered.

"Cedric please don't do this… we can work this out please…. I'm so sorry Ceddy …I'm sorry I lied to you but, you can't …" I blinked my tears "Please don't do this…"

"I'm sorry ... Aqua I just… I can't be with someone who … been lying to me … in our relationship even if your intentions were good… but, it doesn't change the fact that you lied to me…"

"Ceddy please…is this… is this what you really want…for us to not be together…. "

"Yes… as much as I love you…and want to marry you with a family of our own… I can't do this and be with you anymore… I'm sorry…" Cedric voice was hoarse kissing her forehead "I have to go…" he whispered and then he walked away feeling his heart break into tiny pieces that he heard his now ex-girlfriend—well ex-couple now that Aqua broke down on the floor crying; it took a huge toll out of Cedric not to run back to her apologizing retaking her back but, he couldn't do it … he was too angry and hurt that she couldn't tell him the truth. Aqua continued sobbing until Cedric couldn't hear her anymore—neither of them noticed that it's been a whole day since this morning since they last saw each other that Ruby one of Aqua's best friends had patrol that same night—seeing her sobbing on the floor.

"Aqua…where have you been? I been looking for you and Red every… where… " Ruby drifted off noticing that Aqua was sobbing on the floor that she gasps in shock rushing to her best friend "Aqua—" she moved her shoulders but, Aqua wouldn't budge "Aqua—Aqua… come on…wake up " Ruby gulped nervously "Blue… " she noticed her best friend Aqua kept sobbing against Ruby's dress robes that her heart broken for her best friend "Aqua what happen?" again she didn't answer—considering she wouldn't move a muscle—Aqua on the other hand was feeling so numb that her whole body was shaking from the break up while her eyes were red from crying so much "Come on Blue… you have to get up… sweetie please get off the floor it's a bit dirty and—please get up…" she murmured softly.

Aqua shakes her head refusing to leave.

"Aqua please…your starting to scare me— "Ruby whimpered blinking her tears "I'll—I'll take you back to your room… Red—would know what to do please…get up… please…" she whispered.

Aqua kept sobbing as her legs gave away weakly that Ruby caught her into her arms as they both walked for about half of an hour of walking back to the Ravenclaw Hidden Room; Ruby would be the only a few people that would know about the room since she's in Hufflepuff like Cedric except she didn't know the exact location but, knew where to go considering she's a family friend to Aqua's and Ariel's.

"Blue… where have you and Ariel been you missed Quidditch practice?"

During their walk Ruby been trying to get Aqua to talk to her but, unfortunately Aqua was mute thanks to the breakup from Cedric—she's a bit numb and felt like she couldn't breathe and became mute…that it was beginning to worry Ruby and swore under her breath to demand answers from Cedric considering they have the same set of friends.

"So …. Are you going to tell me what just happen back there…?"

 **[no answer] …**

"Aqua…. please talk to me…"

 **[no answer] …**

"Aqua your starting to really scare me… please tell me what happen…"

 **[no answer] …**

"Aqua… please…you can talk to me …."

Aqua sniffed wiping her tears quickly "Cedric and I— "she stopped for a moment trying not to cry again but, couldn't stop her tears hiccupping "We… we got into argument…and he broke up with me… because I lied to him…about certain things… "she drifted off with a sad tone.

Ruby frowned "What about…?"

Aqua closed her eyes "…Rubs… he knows about my real heritage… being a pureblood…and he found out that Hermione is my little sister….and that Professor McGonagall is my great aunt and that she's married to our headmaster Albus Dumbledore which is so besides the point…" she drifted off after they stopped to another abandon classroom where she explained what happened including how Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna who all got hurt, bullied and tortured…she remained anonymously about the bullies as she didn't want to think about it right now "And he also know that I'm not a muggleborns but, a pureblood…" she murmured.

Ruby widen her eyes in horror "Are—are you serious?" she murmured.

Aqua slowly nod at this "I have a feeling Mya told him by accident and I don't blame her she probably thought I told him from the beginning and you know how I was back then…" she whispered.

Ruby slowly nod at this "I'm sorry … that you and Ceddy broke up…I'm sure once he cools off he'll get back together with you…" she drifted off causing Aqua quiet "So… what are you going to do? Do—do you want me to talk to him…"

"No… that's okay… I—I can't really have anyone involved it's between me and him as much as I want that—he wants a break some space… and I'm giving him that… despite he broke up with me… and porch my heart by breaking it into tiny pieces ... stating that I lied to him… which was …" Aqua drifted off sadly "Partly true…I haven't lied to him about the other stuff just this—you of all people should know how difficult it was for me to open up with that stuff especially with my family…and I just… he doesn't want anything to do with me … so I'll give him his space…" she whispered.

Ruby soften her eyes hugging her best friend "That's not true… I know he doesn't seem like it now but, he'll come back to you Aqua he loves you…"

Aqua closed her eyes trying to hold back her tears but, failed "I know he does but— "she was hiccupping between her conversation "Then _*hiccups*_ how come the more farther away he is… the more I'm losing him forever… _*hiccups*_ it's not like I asked for this… _*hiccups*_ I didn't want to lie to him… but, I had to do it… _*hiccups*_ I had to protect my family… I just… _*hiccups*_ I feel like I'm going to lose him forever…Rubs… and I don't want that… _*hiccups*_ I love him so much… "she cried into Ruby's arms.

"Oh Blue…. it's going to be okay and I know you do and I know he loves you too you guys will work things out… I really believe that …" Ruby soften her eyes and immediately rushed over to hold her best friend into a hug while she was sobbing against her shoulder "It's going to be okay I know it seems hard right now just give him time he'll come back… I know he will and if he doesn't then… it's his lost… you'll find someone else… who will love you for you…muggleborns being a pureblood, half-blood or not…" she whispered.

"I don't want anyone else…" I sobbed against Ruby's robes while she rubbed my back "I want Cedric back… but, he hates me… I should've him the truth," she murmured.

"He doesn't hate you…give him a couple of hours or days to cool off… I don't believe he would ever hate you at all far from it Aqua… he loves you so much to let that silly argument to get between you two … considering you're the first girl that he loves… you're completely different than the other girls in this school," Ruby murmured holding her best friend in her arms.

"It doesn't feel that way anymore…" I murmured.

"Just give him time …" Ruby murmured looking at her watch widen her eyes in horror "Oh Merlin, I'm sorry to cut this short but I completely forget I got patrol later…and I better head back to Hufflepuff Tower that's where I'm meeting with Nelson tonight but— "she drifted off sadly wanting to comfort her best friend "I don't want to leave you by yourself.." she whispered.

"Oh, right I forgot about that … you have patrols tonight with Nelly…you should go before you miss the patrols Rubs and I'll be okay…"

"…Are you sure… I can cancel or switch with someone?"

"No don't do that… you know it's going to ruin Percy's hectic schedule which we both know how he is with that,"

Ruby sighed tiredly "Yeah your right… are you sure you're going to be okay…?"

"Yeah…" Aqua nodded wiping her tears "I'll be alright thanks Rubs..."

"Of course, luv," Ruby winked at her "And trust me by the end of this weekend he'll come begging for your time again,"

Aqua tried to smile "Maybe…. we'll see…thanks for walking me back to the room Rubs,"

"Anytime see you later," Ruby replied waving bye as she rushed over to meet Nelson.

"Later…"

 **[RAVENCLAW HIDDEN ROOM—since Aqua ran after her boyfriend Cedric (well ex-boyfriend) they haven't seen either of them since this morning—it was now 7:45 in the evening—Hermione and the gang been trying to come up with a plan since they took a long break… and decided to wait to come up with a plan… until things cool off … that was until Aqua came back that is]…**

 **Nobody's P.O.V.**

Hermione murmured feeling a bit guilty—they been trying to come up with a plan and kept looking at the door to see her older sister Aqua but, they haven't seen her since this morning "I hope Aqua isn't mad at me…" she murmured after finishing her dinner.

Ariel blinked her eyes owlish looking at Hermione "Why would Aqua be mad at you cookie?"

"Well… before we came downstairs I may've told … Cedric this morning… that you both are my sisters…including our brothers… and that Professor McGonagall is our great aunt and married to our headmaster Albus Dumbledore…." Hermione winced at this "And now he's mad at her… because of what I said to him…"

Ariel sighed grabbing Hermione into her lap "Cookie bear even if you didn't tell Cedric the truth he would've found out eventually…Aqua was going to tell him this morning but, after what happen to you and Gin-Gin or with Neville and Luna it must've slipped her mind. Don't ever think it's your fault… he would've learned the truth either he knew about it or not okay and he's not mad at you since you didn't do anything wrong," she explained.

"Okay…" Hermione bowed her head sadly "Does that mean Cedric wasn't mad at me either…"

"I don't think anyone can be mad at you cookie bear,"

Hermione grew quiet "You don't know that… and if that's true then what is taking her so long I'm a bit worried since we haven't seen her this morning?" she asked.

Ariel gave a smile "I'm sure she's fine and it's …just couple stuff cookie? You'll know when you're a bit older when you meet a boy and you'll know then" she asked continuing their conversation turning to the rest of the group "So did anyone come up with a plan to leave since we took a break from eating lunch and dinner …trying to come up with a plan about Hogwarts?" she explained.

George sighed after finishing his dinner "We haven't come up with a plan yet… but, we'll figure it out … we always do…" he murmured.

"Right," Ariel slowly nod at this "It's been a whole day and we couldn't come up with it anything…so what did you get so far?"

"Well… I was only telling them that Hogwarts is the only magical school that my parents went too before me… if I leave without explanations Gran would go ballistic there's no way she'd let me leave," Neville protested weakly.

Hermione pondered at this "And I understand where you're coming from Nev I really do… but, why stay here when we can start over somewhere else where no one knows about us… and I'm sure there's other magical schools we can go too but, there's a different story … I mean don't you want to leave without anyone bullying or torturing us again," she whispered.

"Of course, I do… but, but, but, but, but, what about our friends…" Neville weakly says.

"I don't want to leave them behind either Nev… but, I can't stay here anymore…." Hermione was teared up "You saw what Harry and Ron are doing to us… I can't live like this … I can't none of the teachers are helping us... including auntie Minnie or the headmaster Professor Dumbledore… despite how he's my great uncle sort of… I … I have get out of here... I'm sorry Nev…" she whispered.

Neville soften her eyes "And I get why you want to leave which you should go I'm not going to stop you from leaving—I'll support you guys 100% on this decision, " he paused for a moment "It's just… it's going to be awfully lonely without you guys and even if I did leave with you which is a _'big huge if'_ Mione who would be our guardians and what do I tell my Gran about leaving Hogwarts to go to America? I don't know if you noticed but, she's very strict but, bloody scary with that kind of stuff," he explained.

"He's right you know there's no way our mum would let us go either Mrs. Longbottom is very strict and very scary in a scary combination if you ask me," Fred pointed out "That includes our mum and she'll kill us," he sighed nearly defeated at this conversation "Unless we told her that we were offered to an exchange students program with a full scholarship to pay for our expenses heading to America that would be brilliant," he explained causing Ariel's head wheels spinning into an idea and before she can answer that was until Aqua came back with her face all red from crying all day, she even noticed that her shoulders were slumped in defeat which wasn't unnoticed from the others.

"Big sister are you okay?" Hermione frowned "And where have you been? We haven't seen you all day since this morning?"

Aqua gave a brave smile returning the hug to her little sister "Yeah… I'm fine— "she was steadying her breathing "I'm sorry cookie bear that I worried you guys and that I haven't come back… I uh … had a lot to think about … so …" she drifted off with a distant tone.

George frowned noticing her eyes were teared up "Aqua what's wrong?" he asked.

Aqua whimpered a little knowing George can tell she's upset or not and gave a brave smile "It's nothing to worry about Georgie… so what did you guys got so far?" she asked rapidly changing the subject.

Ariel gave her _'I know you don't want to talk about it but, we're going to talk later once we're alone'_ look as if they're talking in telepathy until a thought came across Ariel's mind that you can see the wheels spinning inside their heads that small sly grins shown on their faces as the Weasley twins.

"You know what you just said back there Fred that was absolutely brilliant," Ariel asked turning to Fred.

"Thanks," Fred beamed then got confuse "What I say?" he asked scratching his head all confuse.

"About us being offered to an Students Exchange program with a full scholarship that's actually perfect if anyone were to ask us why we're attending to their school," Ariel grinned madly as you can see her wheels turning from this idea "In fact it's the most brilliant, most brilliant you ever said that you people are going to love me for it if anyone were to ask why we moved to America—is through a student's exchange program to America so you can leave the scholarship part to us Freddie," she grinned madly that Aqua quickly caught on what she meant and went along with the plan "It's bloody brilliant," she exclaimed happily.

"Ohhhh— "Fred nodding to herself "Thanks I can always be serious you know especially when things get serious,"

"No thank you Freddie and she's right, we know the perfect guardians to watch over us,"

"It's only a matter of time— "

"Before our brothers find out— "

"Towards our plan—after "

"We tell our parents about the scholarship if they were to ask it should be simple enough since they both trust us but, I have a feeling Mrs. Weasley would let us go if we went with you when you tell your parents together with everyone's parents inviting them to our house tomorrow we were offered to an Students Exchange Program in America with a full scholarship to pay for our plane ticket, uniforms, money and food etc. in fact, our older brother Ben and Toby would help us set it up which is perfect we're just going to skim a few minor details without anyone finding out,"

"The only way we can do that …. is tell our parents the truth …the only way we can do this is… plan this carefully and secretive without anyone finding out—the main story is that we tell anyone who ask is that we were offered to a student exchange program in America—once our parents agree we'll take care of the arrangements so there's no confusion between us for this work," Ariel and Aqua answered together leaving Fred and George Weasley in awe.

"Hey— "

"That's our—"

"Line—"

"Since we always finish— "

"Each other's sentences— "George and Fred both answered leaving Hermione's older sister raising their eyebrows at them with a _'you're not the only twins we know who talk like this right,'_ look which left them to be pout causing everyone to chuckle knowing the Weasley twins.

It would be difficult and dangerous Hermione knew that beforehand. What with her, Ginny, Luna and Neville being underage; the only ones would perform magic undetected would be Fred, George, Ariel and Aqua then her older brothers Jayden and Cameron who are aurors who would be escorting us to blend with the story; They're known as Ben, Toby, Jayden, Cameron, Ariel and & Ariel Swan from their mother's maiden name just to be in the safe sides. And from her parents, Weasley's, Neville's grandmother and Luna's father as well. It's a bit difficult but, she knew they'd be safe. And she could always contact them once everything was settled down.

"Big sister do you know where we're going to live in America since we still have some relatives through daddy's side because I know one place we can stay where no one can find us at," Hermione asked.

Ariel pondered for a moment "That's true and I know a few places that we can stay… why what do you have in mind?" she asked.

Hermione grinned "Forks. Forks, Washington where our uncle Charlie lives," she answered with a smile leaving her older sisters to grin in return.

"Brilliant because we were just thinking the same thing… since I miss going home…" Aqua grinned gesturing her and Ariel who nodded in agreement "Not only it's a small town but, no one would even think of finding us there," she explained.

"Exactly," Ariel grinned thinking the same thought as her sisters; Ginny seemed to be on board but, the twins were exchanging looks.

"I'll go with you since Ginny is the only friend I have in this school besides you guys," Luna sadly says.

"What do you mean Luna?" Hermione asked turning to her friend.

"Ever since I arrived here … people been making fun of me … calling me _'Looney'_ behind my back" Luna sniffed leaving Ariel and Aqua expression turned dark and felt ashamed with themselves as they weren't there to help her and they had a feeling they knew it was perpetrator for making fun of Luna "And it's not my fault… I see things…it's just the way it is and … I don't want to be here by myself," she whimpered with a sad look.

"Luna why didn't you tell me… I could've help you," Ginny asked gasps in horror over this hugging her childhood best friend Luna who returned a huge back as Ginny rubbed her back gently in comfort.

"I couldn't find you half the time ... and at first, I thought it was the nargles… but, I know who it was… It was Cho Chang and her friends… they been talking about me behind my back ever since Cedric saved me the other day. Of course, Cedric doesn't know this though since he's always with his friends, so I didn't want to burden him with my troubles?" Luna whispered sniffing between her tears.

Ariel rushed over to the girl which startled her "Oh Luna … I'm so sorry if you told me and Aqua we would've hexed them," she whispered.

"I know… but, I didn't know you before I learned you were Mione's older sister since last night and this morning?" Luna whimpered.

"Mione she has to come with us," Ginny exclaimed hugging Luna turning to her other best friend "We can't leave her behind especially what happen to her and Neville in Friday" she cried out.

Hermione nodded in agreement "I know… Luna do you want to go with us… all you have to do is ask?" she asked gently.

"Really…" Luna voice came in as a whimper "Yo—you don't mind if I came along?" she asked.

"I don't mind at all you're happy to come along with us if you want?" Hermione offered.

"I want to go… with you guys "Luna whimpered.

"Then you're coming with us. We wouldn't leave you behind any other way you're practically our family and once we explain everything to your father that we'll be with you the whole time so that way no one can ever bully you again no questions ask," Fred explained with a hand squeeze leaving Luna's all teared up.

"Thanks guys…" Luna murmured as the Weasley twins gave their favorite girl a hug of comfort telling her everything was going to be alright _(a/n: Luna is going to going with Hermione, Ariel, Aqua, Fred, George, Ginny and Neville who agreed not to leave her behind after she talks to her father first which she had a feeling her father won't mind)_

"Of course, Lu," George answered.

"What about you Nev? You been awfully quiet in all this I don't want you think that I'm abandoning you too?" Hermione asked turning to Neville who gave a small smile.

Neville held his breath "I know you don't… but, I want to go too… I mean if that's okay with you if I'm coming along even if my gran says no. I'll give her a very good reason why I shouldn't be here… even if I have to keep begging every day for her to give in over and over she'll eventually have let me go after I tell her the truth," he explained.

"Nev are you sure about this?" Hermione whispered "What about Shay and Dean? Won't they miss you?"

Neville sighed since he's good friends with Seamus and Dean "They probably would … but, they'll understand…and I'm very sure…I don't think I can take the bullying either… it's just high time we do something about it….show everyone in Hogwarts who's bullying the students… it's the only way my gran can agree if I told her the truth," he whispered.

"Alright…and your right I have a plan for that… which I'll tell you in bit… but, if you need me to help you don't hesitate to let me know Nev," Hermione murmured.

"Will do thanks Mione," Neville gave a weak smile giving her a gentle hug.

"Of course," Hermione murmured.

"What about you guys?" Ariel asked turning to her boyfriend George and his brother Fred as they had silent conversation between the two.

"Alright," Fred finally agreed.

"But, if we leave," George started.

"We do it our way," Ginny finished, having caught onto their train of thought.

They spend about two hours there planning where, when, who, what, why and how to meet up. It was Friday morning and since they planned on leaving on a Wednesday _(because the Weasley twins didn't approve of the other days)_ they wanted to make their last two weeks memorable that Hermione spend most of her time with Ginny, Neville, Luna, Susan, Hannah, Dean, and Seamus sometimes with her sisters Ariel and Aqua with Fred, George, with a few of their friends who seemed very nice and immediately took a liking to them.

Ariel and Aqua insisted to take pictures muggle and wizard form if possible so they got Colin to help as he got himself a camera, so they took tons of pictures because of it. Hermione even offered to help him print out the pictures which he stared at her in awe giving her a big hug which startled her as she gave an awkward hug back.

"There, there Colin don't worry I'll bring your camera back I promise," Hermione assured him, and she did just that. Once they met up they quickly thought of a theme and while experimenting with them they found out that apparently, Author's obsession with muggle objects and Molly's love for cooking translated into weird ways to be the cooks in their group.

Fred and George were now (after studying) with Ariel and Aqua being in their study group which Hermione made them as they're the car experts and Ginny showed an affinity for potions. With the help of a few elves that Hermione had rescued from Peeves she, Ginny and Neville rushed to pack their things in Gryffindor Tower. Luna went with Ariel and Aqua as they're all in Ravenclaw and watched over her in case Cho Chang was around with her friends as they knew she's the real culprit to mess around Luna's things. They made a mental note to tell their head of their house. Professor Flitwick should know what's going on with his house even though everything's going to change in their last day in Hogwarts. It didn't help that Aqua learned that Cho sets her eyes on Cedric, Aqua's boyfriend and plans on stealing him away from Aqua while she's transferring schools being sworn enemies since her first day in Hogwarts.

Hermione knew deep down it's going to cause a lot of problems in Hogwarts but, she knew Cedric wouldn't go for Cho as she's the one of a few who bullied a few younger students including Cedric's little sister Roselynn _'Rose'_ who's also in Hufflepuff like her big brother. Cedric didn't find out until later that day after talking to Luna who startled him by yelling at him by stomping her foot that he rushed over to Luna to see what was going on until he learned the truth and felt disgusted with Cho by telling her off by embarrassing the girl in front of her friends. It wasn't exactly pleasant by telling her not to bother because he's very much in love with Aqua and was planning on making Aqua his wife and walked away passing his friends who gawked at him in shock but, that was before they all glared at Cho to back off but, that was during the weekend when Cedric and Aqua broke up.

 **[Flashback-Neville's perspective to convince his grandmother from the past weekend] …**

 **Neville's P.O.V.**

This past weekend; three days ago, in Friday night, Luna and I got tortured and bullied by Harry and Ron… even though I didn't have a lot of cuts and bruises not like Luna, Hermione or Ginny… instead of trying to help which I tried my best I really did but, unfortunately, I was outnumbered by both Harry and Ron… I vowed to myself that I wouldn't let this happen again, so I been trying to come up with a plan to talk to my gran but, I was a bit hesitated knowing she wouldn't agree until I finally got the courage to tell her the truth thanks to Hermione's help and heading to the Manor through Hermione's family room located in Ravenclaw which was brilliant and learning that she's a pureblood after promising I wouldn't tell anyone about her families heritage. I grabbed some floo powder, went inside the fireplace and yelled **_'Longbottom Manor'_** and found himself at his house where he stayed with his grams not a lot of people knew about it except a few of his friends luckily it was still the weekend; Sunday afternoon was when Neville decided to talk to his grandmother Augusta Longbottom.

"Gran are you home…" I hesitated at this looking around and sat down on the couch trying to think what to say to my gran hoping this plan would work. Just then I heard some footsteps heading downstairs "Gran… anyone home?" I asked calling for my gran.

 **~*~End of Chapter Five~*~**

 **So, there's another chapter finished thanks to me within 24 hours. I know I been rewriting this story a lot this past week but, I needed to fix the errors and finish updating the next new chapters soon so please be patient. Ciao for now dolls.**


	7. Chapter Six

**_A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait but, with work and going to school tends to get me busy that I don't have the time to write these days but, don't worry I managed to balance my schedule between work and school so you won't have to wait very long. When I logged into my account I didn't expect to see these many reviews thank you guys so much I really appreciate the support guys which totally made my day. So, I thought I answer some of my reviews to some of you guys?_**

 ** _SereniteRose: Thank you for the review. I'm so glad you're enjoying this, and I'll be sure to update soon._**

 ** _Guest #1-#11: thank you for the nice reviews. It brings me joy to hear that nice reviews *wipes a tear* I'll be sure to update soon and hope you keep supporting my story. It's nearly half way there._**

 ** _A/N: Awe I guess that's all the reviews for now but, I'll be sure to update when I get a chance. Thank you, guys, for the support, followers and favorites. Let's get back to the story hmm?_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight except the OCC's characters. If I did Hermione Granger wouldn't be with Ron Weasley as I don't believe they belong together. I'm a huge fan with Hermione Granger with someone else if you haven't noticed but, other than that let's get back to the story hmm?_**

 **Chapter Six: Students Exchange Program…**

 **Neville's P.O.V.**

"Who's there?" Gran answered, "I have a wand and I'm not afraid to use it," she stiffly says.

"Gran it's me… Neville" I answered.

"Neville…" Gran squinted her eyes and made a sigh putting away her wand "What on earth are you doing here Neville and not in school," she scolded me.

"Gran it's the weekend so I don't have classes which is beside the point," I pointed out "And I have good reason for coming over. I need to talk to you," I explained.

My Gran looked at me for a long moment then gave a sigh "And you couldn't talk to me through our letters by owling me or floo call me?" she asked.

"I can't do that… I mean I could but, it would be risky especially at this hour…" I mumbled.

"Why would it be risky Neville?" My Gran asked.

"Please Gran it's really important please Gran," I pleaded at this ignoring her question.

My Gran stared at me for a long moment pinching her nose with a sigh "Alright, alright, let's head to the office and talk there then," she explained.

"Thanks Gran…" I mumbled at this "I hope she says yes… please say yes, please say yes," I muttered under my breath grabbing my letters ready to give it to my Gran following her upstairs to her office. Once we reached to the office she put a silence charm around, so no one can overhear us even though it's just the two of us and some house elves feed some snacks; hot tea and cookies.

"Now what is this about Neville? And do you mind telling me why on earth did you ditch school to come home considering it's rather late especially at this hour?" Gran asked sitting down across from me raising her eyebrow at me.

I shifted uncomfortable and held my breath, searched inside my backpack grabbing a vial test empty tube full of my memories to put it inside the pensive that Hermione gave me apparently she has more than one of these so she let me keep it "I wrote this letter to explain the situation but, I didn't think you believe me and let me move to America with my friends so I figured I give this to you in person with proof why I want this," passing her a letter as she grabbed the letter staring at me confuse "These are my memories that happened Friday evening…which was three days ago… " he explained.

"Neville why would I need to see your memories for and what happen in Friday evening?" My Gran asked.

Neville pondered for a long moment "Do you trust me?" I asked.

Grans stared at me oddly "What kind of barbaric question is that?" she cried out in protest.

"The good kind….so do… you?" I asked staring at my Gran with a stern look.

"Of course, I do," Gran told me who looked a bit offended by my accusing of her lack of trust towards me "I trust you with my life Neville you know that,"

"Good, and I trust you too Gran…" I sighed in relief "And I'm glad to hear that because Gran you need to trust me on this I would never lie to you under the Longbottom family promise it's really important and it's enough proof on what's been happening in Hogwarts from the past few weeks… but, before you decide to argue, protest etc and make your final decision… we couldn't tell the teachers or staff… only because the two bullies who tortured me and my friend Luna are in my house… Gryffindor House so it's rather really risky and a bit dangerous for some of us who can't tell on a teacher… without getting caught… and… "I drifted off sitting down on my chair eating a cookie before rapidly changing the subject not wanting to give it away showing her the pensive "Hey Gran…can I ask you something?" I asked.

Gran looked at the pensive "Where on earth did you get this Neville? — "she pondered for a moment on this pensive that Hermione let me keep which is brilliant "You know these are rare for someone to have this kind of thing? I don't even have one and you do since I don't remember buying you one" she explained.

I nodded at this "I know, I didn't buy this pensive Hermione invented a pensive which is much bigger than this one and read every book on how to build one she's quite brilliant that way … but, this one that we have her brothers Ben, Toby, Jay and Cameron gave her extra's and gave to me, Luna, Ginny, with her two brothers Fred and George Weasley in case we needed proof," I explained eating some cookies and sip my tea.

Gran gawked at me "Are you telling me this … Hermione Granger who's muggleborn right?" she drifted off causing me to nod at this as her eyebrows raised higher in shock almost impressed by this "She actually build a bigger one then this one and her brothers… I didn't know she had a big family and what year is she in again?" she explained.

"Yeah she's in the same year as me Gran. She's the one that I told you about she's smart probably the smartest witch that I know, helpful and sweet would help students who need help with homework especially me you know how am I when it comes with Potions," I mumbled "And I know what you mean I didn't know she's in a big family she has four brothers and two sisters… her mum is pregnant again except another set of twins …until she told me about it this past weekend," he explained.

Gran gave a thoughtful _'hum'_ sound knowing I wrote about Hermione in our letters "Oh yes I remember now... this friend of yours … I can't believe that a 3rd year a muggleborn witch name Hermione Granger actually build a bigger pensive bigger than this one … considering that's the highest level of Ancient Runes and strong magic to come up with that kind of invention—well I supposed she has her reasons … being muggleborn unlike some purebloods who don't believe in the same beliefs … I don't blame her for being secretive maybe she wanted to protect her family knowing there's still death eaters from some purebloods families…" she drifted off with an odd look on her face "And it depends on that question that you have for me Neville?" she explained.

Neville nodded at this in agreement "Yeah I know… and I don't blame her either…since I never got to ask her … since we been both busy with school, homework etc… and yeah she's quite brilliant I bet you would love her …she can even come up with new inventions without any complications" I rambled on and on about Hermione; I'm very fond of her as she's my own sister pondering for a moment feeling myself angry "Did you know that story books about the _'boy-who-lived'_ known as Harry Potter was a bloody lie," I spat angrily "Everything that they wrote about Harry… is a bloody lie since the adventures hasn't even happened yet," I quickly added with venom thru my voice.

Gran widen her eyes stunned "I beg your pardon," she sputtered from my language "I never taught you to disrespect others young man," she scolded me "And I'm pretty sure your parents … would've agreed too…"

I sighed bowing my head in shame "I'm sorry Gran excuse my French… it's a lot complicated than you think and I know they wouldn't … but, I also know that if mum and dad were with us … they would've felt the same way if they knew the truth…but, once you looked inside the pensive I just want to point out that it has been happening for a while… especially for Harry... he changed a lot during school… you know he got in trouble for blowing up his aunt during the summer … after he claimed that she was making fun of his parents but, he never bullied me not since Friday when I was helping Luna" he explained.

"Of course, I know that… it's been happening for a while it's the latest topic these days even though it only happen this past summer…it's like that's all they care about when it comes with Harry Potter…but, what does that have to do with you being out of school and want to move all the way to America— "Gran drifted off realizing what I just said "Well to be completely honest… I never really read those books but, whatever it was… there's no need for you to be angry over the author since it's basically fiction, not real," she explained.

"I know that Gran but, that's not why I'm angry … it's a long story but, I'll tell you why since I know you wouldn't be able to believe me anyway… it started this past Friday evening… I was walking Luna to her dorm as you know she's a Ravenclaw only because I found her wandering around looking for her things so I went to help her out …it explains inside that letter that I gave you" I shifted uncomfortable as I held my breath that she furrowed her eyebrows waving _'go on'_ look "We managed to grab some of her stuff back ...when we were heading back to her dorm we bumped into Harry and Ron from the Astrology tower and knew it was really late so it got me curious …" I drifted off with my story. I shook my head from thinking about it again "Anyway Luna said something to Harry and I don't what brought him to snap but, he hit her. From the past two years, I never once saw Harry hit anyone not even a girl… he's too nice like that… usually Harry would wave it off when it comes with Luna but, for some reason he just snapped Gran… I was so shocked when he slapped her on the cheek I even yelled at him asking why he slapped her for considering she's our friend…instead of answering me he ended up slapping me too…" he drifted off and shook my head out of my thoughts as I was now drifted off into my memories again "Sorry gran I was deep into thought … now where was I…Harry grabbed Luna by her hair which left her to scream and I tried to help Gran I really did… but, I couldn't because Ron kept kicking me on the stomach rather harshly repeatedly to tell me to shut up and stomped on my hand by breaking my fingers which Ariel who's Hermione's older sister healed my hand, cuts and bruises in case your wondering…. Luna cried out to Ron to stop hitting me but, he wouldn't listen either… and I tried to hex him back so I can help Luna until Harry hexed me from behind he used one of the dangerous curses _'Crucio'_ that Bellatrix" I spats on that name causing my Gran to stare at me in horror "Who tortured mum and dad… that's when I saw one of the Perfects Cedric Diggory he's in Hufflepuff he heard our screams and he wasn't by himself he was with Jordan another friend of his. The only reason I couldn't tell you right away was because Ariel and Aqua were healing my wounds," I winced when I lifted my shirt up leaving my grandma to cover her mouth and gasp in shock "It looks worse than it does gran look inside the pensive and you'll know why," I whispered. Once I poured my memories inside she ducked her head to see for herself, an hour later her eyes were angry and swore under her breath that left me to wince at this.

"Are you telling me that those two kids— "Gran spat angrily at this "Tortured and bullied you and your friend Luna including Hermione and Gin…" she explained.

I nodded at this "Yes… they did…" I explained with a nod.

"I see…. why would they bull you guys I thought they were friends of yours…" Grans began to say getting up from her chair "I'll talk to your head of the house Minerva… we go way back," she was about to get up but, I grabbed her arm to put sit her down?

"No, you can't do that…" I begged her.

"Why on earth not. Minerva would give them a good talking too and punished them since bullying is against the rules and let's not forget they were your friends… if they were really your friends they wouldn't bullying you guys…" My gran argued back.

"Even if you did it wouldn't do any good for the rest of us in Gryffindor Gran— "I argued back steading my breathing "And I know it's against the rules but, it wouldn't change anything for the ones who bullies us… and look if I tell you… you must promise you won't get angry with me…I tried to tell Professor McGonagall but, I knew that if I told her they're going to find out it's from me or Hermione which is going to make things much worst… and I knew … I just couldn't tell anyone because they'll know it's us and if or when that happens they're going to torture the both of us until we're dead… I can't speak for Hermione but, I know I don't want to go through that… I can't take the torture or bullying … anymore not after what happen to mum and dad…" I whispered.

"Neville, I understand what you're saying but, Minerva can help and punish them what they did is inexcusable especially I recognized the boy. Arthur and Molly's boy the youngest of the bunch am I right. I won't sit here and have those two hurt my grandson," Gran argued back.

"I know you want to help and mean well Gran… it's going to make things worse…and I don't want you to get hurt Gran… as much as they were my friends…if you told Professor McGonagall she won't listen…but, after talking to Hermione and our friends… we got a plan but, we'll deal with the aftermath when we leave Hogwarts only if you agree to let me go to America with them to make a fresh start… which is one of the reasons why we want to leave Hogwarts.." I drifted off with a distant look then look at Gran "So can I go Gran. Please hear me out before you make your final decision I really want to go with them they're my only friends besides Seamus and Dean … please…?" I whispered softly.

Gran soften her eyes as she rapidly got up cupping my cheek gently; not a lot of people know but, she's very protective with me both my grams from both sides of my parents are anyway "Alright I'll hear you out… but, what I don't understand is even if you did told Minerva why didn't you tell the other teachers or the rest of the staff? And why didn't they do anything about it?" she explained.

"I—I want too but, it felt so fast that I didn't have time to think about the whole thing… I would've told Professor Sprouts or Professor Flitwick but, they're not in my house… and I wouldn't ask Professor Snape but, he hates me to death I don't even know why but, he really hates me…" Neville murmured causing my gran eyes to harden on that part "But, I did tell Hermione's sisters Ariel and Aqua who are Perfects in Ravenclaw… Cedric Diggory… and his friend Jordan who are in Hufflepuff but, they haven't told the teachers I assumed they would've told them but, they haven't done anything as far as I know… since neither of the teachers will listen to us but, that's just my honest opinion Gran I don't think the teachers aren't doing a very good job protecting us like they're supposed to…" I whispered.

My gran face expression looked very conflicted taking a deep breath to calm herself down sitting down next to me on the couch "So, you're basically saying the teachers failed to protect you and your friends including the rest of your classmates in Hogwarts?" she slowly began to say causing me to nod at this; I can tell she's pondering on her final decision "And what about when you want to move to America? That's across the country Neville? I can understand with Hermione and her sisters along with the rest of the group but, why do you want to go all the way to America for?" she asked.

I held my breath "Honestly Gran… at first I didn't want to go because you know mum and dad went there…including my friends I didn't want to leave them behind…" I drifted off causing her to slowly nod at this knowing this since she attended that school as well "And well… it wasn't just me who decided this it was Hermione although it was Fred's idea who thought about the scholarship part but, Hermione—she's the one who suggested that we can move to America and start fresh in a small town called Forks. It's in Washington; apparently, she has family there. She's not going to be by herself though Gran. Her two sisters Ariel and Aqua are also going as they don't feel the need to be in Hogwarts anymore after what the teachers failed to do then there's Fred and George the Weasley twins, Ginny their sister and then Luna. They're going to explained to their parents why they wanted to transfer schools as they got a letter from a muggle high school," I explained.

"Oh, really and you all planned this all weekend," Gran asked curiously.

"Yeah it was Fred's idea for the students exchange program if anyone were to ask we'll tell them that apparently, Hermione's older brother Ben is the head principle there who gave us all scholarships to pay for our books, uniforms and such. It's a private high school for muggles as they wear uniforms and you don't have to worry about me Gran. Hermione's uncle Charlie will be our current guardians and will watch over us," I explained.

"Hermione has family in America? The muggleborns witch, that you told me, right?" Gran curiously causing me to nod repeatedly "The one who made this?" she asked holding up the pensive.

"Yes, that's her, the smartest witch of her age after Harry's mum Lily—who was my first friend and we're still very close friends; you remember when you told me about Harry's mum Lily being the smartest witch in her age and being my godmother because on how she and mum were best friends at school—well Hermione is exactly like that if you remember and ever since this happen Hermione and I became really close practically siblings; I asked her what we were going to do in Forks so she told me about her uncle Charlie who's very nice and knows about magic; in fact he used to be a wizard like us until he lost his magic although she didn't say why or how but, all she told me that her uncle will protect us if we came across another bully. She also told me that her uncle agreed to look after us once we talk to you guys about it if we ever move to Forks in America," I explained.

"And have you met her uncle Charlie? And how can I trust him Neville I never met him before considering he's a stranger—and if he knows about magic there's only two explanations he's either a wizard or a muggle who immediate family" Gran explained.

"No, I haven't met him before which is why Hermione thought of everything. I asked her who was her uncle and she told me his full name is Charles. Charles Geoffrey Swan he's Mione's mum older brother and he used to attend in Hogwarts with mum and dad back then since magic comes in their family from both parents of Hermione's through their great, great, great, great, great, grandparents," he explained.

"What did you say her last name was?"

"Granger…Hermione Granger,"

"Granger you say?"

"Yes, Gran that's Mione's last name?"

I watched my Gran pondered about something "I never heard of that name…?" she drifted off.

"That's because she's a muggleborns witch Gran I told you this remember" I pointed out.

"Yes, yes, I remember being the smartest witch of her age, I can see why—well I'd be damn…" Gran murmured shaking her head chuckling obviously impressed by Hermione "Swan… that name sounds so familiar—but, then again I don't recognize that name ... Swan…must be a muggle name hmmm…. "she drifted off shaking her head "Nah… couldn't be… and you mentioned that her uncle went to Hogwarts with your parents Neville?" she explained.

"Yes Gran. He's a wizard but, he lost his magic during the first war he fought against the dark side and nearly lost his magical core thru his magic that made him became a squib… apparently, he lost his whole family back then... before he got married the 2nd time except this time it was with a muggle woman who he met in America—Mione didn't reveal much but, he's going to take care of us gran," I explained.

"I'm sure he will but, there's a few questions that I want to ask Hermione before I make my decision Neville?" Gran explained.

I held my breath "I had a feeling you'd ask which is why Hermione wrote it down for me to answer since she couldn't go with me today to talk to you—she had to go to the bank this morning with Ariel and Aqua," he explained.

"I understand that Neville but, are you sure Hermione's uncle has enough room for everyone if I decided to let you go live in America to start fresh?"

"I'm not going to lie Mione's uncle Charlie has only a 3 bedroom house with a guest room but, since her uncle hasn't used magic in a long time—Hermione's older brothers Toby and Ben added 4 bedrooms for us to stay in without Hermione's uncle's daughter's knowledge because she doesn't know that he was a wizard or that Hermione and her family are magical being a witch and wizard as they preferred to keep it to themselves with that secret—also there's a manor called the Granger M. Starlight Manor—to be more pacific that's the actually manor we're planning on living we just have to fix it up and everything only because Hermione's mum is expecting twins so they need a lot of room….." I explained.

Gran listened to what I had to say, "And how exactly did Miss. Granger expect you to pay for your airplane ticket Neville?"

I held my breath "Hermione is heading to the bank with Ariel and Aqua her older sisters right now actually—" I looked at my watch "Come to think it Hermione planned this all weekend including the expenses so it should be taken care off by the goblins as far as I know," it caused my Gran to slowly nod at this "They're actually going to meet their parents with her two brothers Jay and Cameron who will be escorting us… since they're aurors working in the Ministry but, they'll also be moving to America with their families so they'll be able to watch over us including their uncle. Ben and Toby Hermione's older brothers they're very close and protective with one another so I won't really be by myself gran. Hermione will be there with her two elder sisters, Ginny with her two brothers Fred & George the Weasley's twins and then there's Luna who's going with us as well. Now that I think about it… Hermione's parents invited us to their house tomorrow in noon so that way we don't have to repeat ourselves with the story,"

"And how exactly are we going there?"

"Mione told me to let her know we can leave tomorrow to the manor, which isn't far where Harry's relatives live… maybe a few blocks away … it may look a regular two-story house in the front but, it's not really it's a manor in disguise… at least that's what she told me anyway…"

"Do we get there the muggle way, floo call, apparate or through the Knight bus?"

"Mione said we can use the floo since it's connected, and we'll be there within a minute; the floo is called _'Granger Manor'_ so it would be easier without anyone finding out where we're going,"

"I see…so, you want me to go with you to Hermione's house tomorrow in the afternoon?"

"Yes, although I'm not going to lie it took a lot to convince Mrs. Weasley to come along but, Ginny insisted which she finally gave in after they started explaining the expenses and answering their questions. As for Luna, her dad agreed to come along after agreeing her to go by giving her the opportunity to go to America to start fresh and since their parents said it was okay to explain everything while you're my guardian I'm asking your permission if I can go with them to America … so … can I go with them… Hermione will explain everything tomorrow gran… all I have to do is pack the rest of my stuff in Hogwarts which isn't much except my books and etc … it's my chance to start fresh please gran." I explained pleading at my grandma.

"Do you really want to leave Hogwarts and leave your friends behind … where your parents first attended every Longbottom member been attending Hogwarts since we were eleven," Gran explained.

"Like I told you before gran I thought about this long and hard all weekend… it was a hard decision only because mum and dad went there too with the rest of our family for generations… where they all met all sorts of people along with Harry's parents— "I drifted off with a distant look on my face "But, with everything going on …Hogwarts really changed since you attended and I should be honest Gran… I can't really live like this…nothing hasn't been the same since Harry turned _'evil'_ and if mum and dad were still with us without being … insane or can't recognize their own son, you or anyone else in our family…they would've agreed if things didn't go bad as it did in the first war… Harry would've had his parents and I would've have mine… the staff in Hogwarts hasn't done anything to help… I don't really know what made Harry snap or act this way or even became evil… but, it's not right Gran… I get he's angry and was lied too practically his whole life so he's taking his anger, his revenge against the Wizarding World… I understand that more than anything but, bullying people isn't the way to do this…" he bowed his head sadly causing her to soften knowing the subject about his parents are sensitive for the both "He's not the only person who lost someone they cared about … I should know better than anyone … so can I please go to America and start over with my friends and if your asking which school we're going too it's a muggle high school which Hermione's brothers will take care of it since we're under a program called _'student exchange program'_ so it's a good backup story that we're the transfers from England which is half right sort of… I just don't want to live under my dad's shadow or feel like I'm useless towards everyone… or expect people's expectations… I just want to be happy again and live my life like mum and dad would've want me too gran please…" he whispered.

My gran stared at me cupping my cheek gently which I wince in pain a little bit "You really thought this through haven't you Neville starting over in America and forget about magic you know it's part of who you are?" she explained.

"I have I thought about this a lot it was a tough decision for me to handle since I didn't want to leave you behind but, I'm not doing this for anyone's benefit except myself and I know it's a long shot but, it's not like I'm giving up my magic not really I just … I want to start fresh where no one knows about me. I want to at least act like a teenager and just have fun for once," I explained.

"Okay," Gran sighed in defeat knowing her grandson once he made up his mind nothing can changed it; he inherited from his father Frank.

"Please Gran I really— "I stopped looking up at my Gran "Wait you're actually letting me go? You really letting me go to America just like that…." I asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I am because I have never seen you this serious before… especially since Hogwarts hasn't been the same since I been a student in Hogwarts… I don't remember the teachers being this … well … I'm going to talk to Minerva about this when we meet for Sunday tea later in the afternoon but, I have one condition with this new offer of yours before I really make my decision?"

"What kind of condition?"

"Yes, just one," Gran sighed cupping my cheek gently once more "Despite how you look exactly like your father and your grandfather may he bless his soul… I keep forgetting you're not him, forgetting how you remind me of your mother how gentle and kind she was… she would look at me with those eyes and sometimes I forget that you're not your father… at all and I guess I must've filled the empty void in my heart for looking like your father… after what happen to your parents for being tortured thanks to that blasted women… and losing your grandfather from the first war… I know your parents would've been disappointment in me if I didn't let you take this opportunity so I'll let you go if you let me take you kids to America myself so that way Hermione's brothers wouldn't have to escort you kids I'm sure they'll probably going to take a different flight with a family on their own I assume and I don't want you kids to go by yourselves it would've raise questions around England and if I came with you it wouldn't raise any suspicion from anyone? So, do we have a deal?" she explained.

I didn't have to think about it since I wasn't planning on leaving my Gran behind "Of course, it's a deal you can come with us but, do you really want to go to America with me and if you do what would you do there Gran?"

"I have a few friends who live in America and my brother who lives in Florida so I thought I visit him and have some business that I have to care of and yes I'm not letting you go off by yourself without me young man since you're my only grandson and besides I have a good friend who's an amazing doctor. I was thinking of transferring your parents in St. Mungo's in America?"

"You think they'd find a cure then the one down in England Gran and I'm glad you have a few friends who live in America along with your brother in Florida… but, what will you do there?"

"We'll just have to see Neville? And I can do all sorts of things it's quite different where we live in America but, I know a few sports that I heard of from my brother so do we have a deal?"

I gave her a surprise hug "Absolutely I wouldn't have it anyway Gran and I'm glad your coming with me Gran since I wasn't planning on leaving you behind since you're my only family, besides my other grandparents from mum's side and my relatives... Families important to me you know," I whispered.

Augusta soften her eyes softly hugging her grandson back "I'm glad to hear that and don't worry I'll talk to your other grandparents since they also live in America, so it would be nice to see them again. Why don't you start packing now and I'll take care of everything else including your parents? I'm going to transfer them into the best hospital known to man and hopefully we'll find that cure for your parents maybe sooner than the ones down here," she explained.

"Really?" I gape at my gran in shock leaving her to nod at this "Thank you gran, and I can't wait to see my other set of grandparents from mum's side…and I won't let you down I'll work really hard in school and make you proud of me I promise," he explained hugging my grandma which she seemed stunned and patting me on the back gently

"I'm already proud of you Neville never forget that, and don't you worry I won't let anyone bully or hurt you ever again. Now you should get back to school before anyone notices you're missing,"

"Yes, Gran and I'll see you later," I nodded and hugged her quickly then rushed into the floo and headed back too soon to be old school of Hogwarts.

 **[end of flashback] …**

It took the whole weekend for Neville to visit his grandmother but, managed to get enough courage thanks to Hermione's help after explaining what's been going on… once Neville's grandmother Augusta agreed to let Neville go after talking to Hermione and the group; they agreed to let Augusta accompany them in case anyone was to ask questions after a lot of protest from Jay and Cameron, Hermione, Aqua, Ariel, Ben & Toby's sibling but, after Hermione's gave them the bambi doe look how can they saw no to their little sister after learning the truth so they eventually gave in causing everyone to chuckle; Neville however couldn't help but, sigh in relief as he was coming with his friends. Mrs. Longbottom knew about the bullying and torture through Neville's memories, so she felt that she should accompany them to keep her eye on him when they're in America and went to talk to their parents that same night when they all got together. Hermione, Ariel, Aqua, Ginny, Fred, George and Luna's parents instantly agreed to let their kids go although it took a lot of convincing for Mrs. Weasley though—not only they had to get their parents together to explain to them as they didn't want to repeat themselves during a family dinner after explaining who they are the Montresor family the only family who survived; you can say everyone was dumbstruck to hear that it was their old friends who survived the 1rst war and promised to keep it to themselves.

Mr. Weasley asked Hermione what was their backstory if anyone were to ask why they transferred schools in America which she answered that they'll be telling everyone that they got a scholarship from a student exchange program in America that they signed up for during school; they must've forget about it during the year until they received the letter which they showed it to each of them thanks to Ben and Toby's signature explaining the scholarship in America that it would pay for their expenses and such but, with Mrs. Weasley it was hard to convince her after all she's not exactly familiar with America schools and it was so far away from their home that it left Fred, George's, and Ginny's faces fell when they heard their mum telling them it was too expensive but, Hermione added herself to the conversation telling her the scholarship was paying for everything explaining what it was about and blurted out the truth by taking her wand out closing her eyes getting the memory what happen in Friday—and putting it in a vital tube by pouring it inside the pensive after explaining that she build her own pensive which it's pretty much a 7th year level in Hogwarts pouring their heads inside seeing the memories themselves that cause their parents widen their eyes in horror except Mrs. Longbottom since she already seen them through Neville and showed their scars, bruises and cuts.

Mrs. Weasley and the rest of the parents widens their eyes in horror looking at the memories that Molly had to cover her mouth with a gasp while Mr. Weasley his face expression drained, paled and seemed stunned watching through the memories from the pensive that in Hermione's, Ginny's, Neville's and Luna's memories however, Molly and Arthur was a different story who didn't want to believe their own son Ron would do such a horrible thing that without thinking Molly grabbed both the girls furiously apologizing for Ron's actions with Harry's influence after trying to help Harry from not going after Sirius Black after learning the truth…about his parents… once they were done seeing their memories that left Mrs. Weasley burst into tears holding her kids apologizing and finally agreed to let her kids go to America to stay with Hermione's uncle after a bit persuasion their plane ticket was already paid for thanks for the scholarship.

Hermione even bought Arthur a digital camera and showed him how to work the camera when they asked when they'll come to visit them when Arthur have vacation time which left Ginny to perk up as she couldn't wait for them to come visit by showing her parents where they'll be staying. Ginny hugged her parents thanking them and told them that she loves them very much by telling her it's a great opportunity for her to travel in America and that she'll always be their little girl; Mr. and Mrs. Weasley soften their eyes on their little girl telling Fred and George to watch over her which they promised they would not wanting to fail and will protect her no matter what after they'll call, floo and owl them every day after asking where are they going to be staying at.

Hermione answered in Forks, Washington it's where their uncle Charlie lives although he doesn't have any room as he's living in a muggle town but, her older brothers Ben and Toby took care of the extra rooms in his house without anyone finding out. Neither of them knew that Ariel, Aqua's and Hermione's estrange cousin Isabella who prefer to be called 'Bella' who's now currenting living with their uncle Charlie. Ben, and Toby don't know about their sisters heading over to America until they called them later that night thanks to Jay and Cameron who didn't go in many details just said they were heading to America but, needed to talk Ariel and Aqua since they mostly know what happen; that was until Ariel and Aqua called their older brothers Ben and Toby later that day telling them everything since Hermione was helping Ginny and Luna packing their things secretly.

The only ones who knew about Hermione's family heritage was Neville Longbottom, his grandmother Augusta Longbottom, Fred, George, Ginny with their parents Arthur and Molly Weasley, Luna and her father Xenophillius Lovegood since they both lost their mother Pandora wife of Xenophillius, when Luna was very young from a lab accident but, they didn't know it was the same brothers that everyone heard about for being famous in Quidditch; Ariel and Aqua both agreed to let Ben and Toby know since they have no knowledge about the situation yet since they managed to convince their parents Dan and Emma who told their uncle Charlie about the situation but, not in many words except that they're going to live with Charlie in Forks, Washington after explaining they're going to extend their bedrooms without anyone finding out.

It's been nearly four days since Friday was the last time they last talked to their big brother Ben this was before they learned about their sister Hermione and were debating on what to tell their older brothers.

 **Ben's P.O.V.**

In Forks, Washington _(La Push residence)_ Ben hasn't heard from his siblings since Friday night; he frowned thinking it was a bit odd they always talk to one another every night. So, he kept himself busy until his sisters Ariel, Aqua and Hermione would call him back but, being in school they'd probably be busy with their classes. It's been four days and it's been making Ben quite anxious and was doing some paper work being the head principle in LaPush High to keep himself distracted while Toby's the head principle in LaPush Jr High which has its advantages that was until he got a phone call from his younger brother Cameron who called to tell him some news… that would change everything…Monday afternoon during paper work for the school.

"Hello?"

"Ben it's me Cam?"

"Oh, hey Cam what's up? Haven't heard from you awhile? How's Sophy and the kids?"

"We're good… everyone's good—listen I can't talk long but, I got home after having lunch with mum and dad…" Cameron was holding back his anger when he found out from his parents "And you should know …something bad happened… and it's not good news… in fact the next time if I see that punk kid I'm going to kill that son of a bitch," he spats.

Ben blinked his eyes stopping his paperwork since his younger brother doesn't usually cuss at all he's usually a happy kid "What do you mean? Is mum and dad okay?"

"Yeah… their fine… the unborn twins are okay… it's not mum and dad…BJ?"

"Is it Jay or Mal? Or the kids?"

"They're fine and no it's not them either,"

"Is it Ariel or Aqua?"

Cameron had a wary look "Well… kind of… but, not really they're okay…but, it's not them…."

"If it's not Jay, Ariel and Aqua or mum and dad then who is it…since it can't be Toby since he's with me… well in the other side of the school but, still…" Ben sighed tiredly noticing Cameron's harden expression "Cam… what is it? You're starting to scare me…"

"….."

"Cam…tell me who is it..."

"…."

"Cameron?! You better tell me who is it before I come over there,"

"…It's our little sister… Mya…"

Ben felt spiders crawling up his skin "Mya" his voice was hoarse as he rapidly got up "Is she alright?" he asked _(a/n: Mia, Mya, Sapphire, or 'Fire are usually what Hermione's siblings usually call her since childhood mostly Mia or Mya from her brothers while Sapphire or 'Fire are usually from Ariel or Aqua in case you get confuse)_

Cameron sighed running his hands thru his hair stressfully "I asked mum and dad that same thing but, before I can ask any more mum burst into tears that she tried to wave it off stating it was pregnancy hormones sobbing against dad's shirt while he was rubbing her back to calm her down; I had to apparate to the house because I was worried sick something bad happening to them—that was until I saw Mya with her friends with their parents who was in the house—I wasn't aware they had visitors but, that was before dad got us alone telling us what happen… I couldn't even get into details because I'm still in shell shock… and it's been happening since the beginning of Mya's school term in Hogwarts since Ariel and Aqua weren't aware of this until this past Friday evening when they were patrolling… Mya had a pensive for us to look into her memories; once we were done looking through her memories it took a lot of convincing from Jay and I to escort them to the airport—and told us their plan about the exchange student program scholarship—" he sighed taking a sip out of his water bottle as his throat was thirsting from talking "Anyway—after Mya, Ariel and Aqua explained it to us we agreed after seeing what was going on with Mia which is why I'm letting you know that we're leaving England. Jay, Sophia, Mal, with our kids, Fred, George, Ariel, Aqua, Ginny, Neville, Luna and Hermione with Neville's grandmother are leaving Hogwarts—but, apparently Neville's grandmother would be the one escorting them in their flights instead of me and Jay… while we will be meeting them there within 2 hours after they arrive as they transferring to another school all eight of them apart from our families of course,"

Ben had a blank expression "Who, what, where, why, when, huh?" I sputtered in the _'W'_ questions.

"That's what we said, but, the reason they're leaving is … complicated… I rather tell you in person on what happen to Mya…"

It took me a couple of seconds to realize what Cameron just said as I muttered under my breath putting a silence charm and rapidly got up screaming my lungs out **"LEAVING?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE LEAVING ENGLAND? WHERE ARE YOU GUYS GOING WHAT ABOUT MUM AND DAD—** "I cried out in protest. I scanned around making sure I was alone; good thing I put a silent charm "How the bloody hell did Mya have a pensive and what student exchange program scholarship are you talking about?" he blurted out.

"The one that you and Toby made up between the changes in the school? And Mia build a pensive a few weeks ago, and it was in 7th year level in Hogwarts you know how smart she was, so she invented and build one thanks to the Ancient Runes,"

Ben furrowed his eyebrows "What?" he was in disbelief "We don't even have a student exchange program scholarship though and— "he blinked his eyes owlish "You mean to tell me that our youngest sister builds a pensive that was in 7th year level despite how she's only a 3rd year in Hogwarts," he blurted.

"Yes, to both you know how Mya is— "Cameron sighed "Jay and I pointed that out to mum and dad and to our sisters but, Hermione came up with that idea stating that since you and Toby are both principles it would be best if you came up with the story if anyone in town in Forks were to ask. And the fact that they were under a scholarship because of it that are paying for the expenses by going to America by going the muggle way by riding an airplane, so it won't be suspicious" he explained.

Ben swore under his breath "Are you telling me that you, Jay, with your families, Ariel, Aqua, Mya with their friends are coming here?!" he cried out "As in America, our home town in Forks, Washington that we haven't stepped foot for nearly 10 years,"

 **~*~End of Chapter Six~*~**

 **So, there's another chapter finished thanks to me within 24 hours. I know I been rewriting this story a lot this past week but, I needed to fix the errors and finish updating the next new chapters soon so please be patient. Ciao for now dolls.**


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven: Telling Ben & Toby the Truth…**

 **Ben's P.O.V.**

"Yes, Mya practically begged mum and dad that she wanted to go home and thought of the idea in the first place but, if we're being honest Fred was the one who came up with the scholarship part that Ariel and Aqua twisted the plan stating that you and Toby will help them out so it was a group thing really," Cameron sighed at this "After seeing her memories Jay and I immediately agreed along with mum and dad then we told Mal and Sophy everything the plan for us to move down in Forks; obviously they're upset that Hogwarts has changed since we graduated but, neither of us never expected … this …BJ I know I haven't and I'm pretty sure Jay feels the same way " he explained.

Ben had a blank look "She—she—she did what? Bloody hell I knew she was smart but, sweet Morgana she must've got that from mum's side of the family and just because Toby and I are principles in a muggle high school and Jr. High that doesn't mean we're that powerful Cam. You know that," I pointed out.

"I know…considering we've been in hiding for nearly a decade now … it's starting to show… both side of our parents…Jay and I being aurors we don't have that big of a power either although living in England isn't what it's cracked up to be since Fudge is a bloody git and a huge coward in all this but, after seeing Hermione's memories that happen in school … we were instantly convince to escort her and her friends to the airport by letting her go home to America to live with uncle Charlie in Forks—only for the plans to be slightly changed because Neville's grandmother insisted to escort them instead of us since we got kids on our own she didn't want to make a hassle for us so we agreed to Mrs. Longbottom's suggestion since it was the only condition to let Neville go since he refused to leave his grandmother behind so we'll be taking the port key to Forks, Washington after they leave the airport in their flight,"

"What?! Why?"

 **[no answer] ...**

"Cameron?"

 **[no answer] ...**

"Please tell me ... please..."

Cameron remained silent closing his eyes looking away.

"Cameron please… you need to tell me … why are you guys going back to America… I can understand you and Jay waiting to raise your kids here but, Mya… Ariel and Aqua …they're still in school and have a couple years left before they graduate I don't understand. What about our parents you do know mum's pregnant with another set of twins she's about to give birth—" I was cut off by Cameron.

"Within 4-6 months from now I know," Cameron answered.

"Then why would they leave our parents behind?" I asked.

"Who said they're going to leave mum and dad they're also coming too,"

"THEIR WHAT?!" I exclaimed "When?"

"In Thanksgiving since we're planning on seeing uncle Charlie anyway it's just a bit early then planned… that's all…"

"Cameron it's too risky especially with death eaters roaming around … and you know how Fudge wouldn't just let anyone escort a couple of kids to the airport unless it was necessary. What about their friends, family? What about Hogwarts? They can't just automatically leave without any sorts of explanation," Ben rapidly got up waving his arms dramatically "So give me one good reason why you want to go all to America to see uncle Charlie …" he exclaimed.

Cameron steadied his breathing "I know but, after last night when we had a family dinner with a couple of friends of Mya's… she practically begged mum and dad that she wants to go home … in Forks… she misses uncle Charlie very much… and her old friends…" he drifted off pausing for a moment "And you don't think we haven't thought about that apparently Mya thought of everything when we asked her the same thing but, she insisted that she wants to move back home... I can't exactly say no to her none of us can but, she's our baby sister... and if you knew what happened in Hogwarts you would've felt the same way BJ," he cried out.

I pinched my nose "Then what happen to Mya I thought everything was fine she made friends with Bill and Charlie's little brother Ronald right… and that bloke Harry Potter they're her best friends why would she leave them behind…it's like you holding back from telling me the truth by not telling me on the phone that made she changed her mind by moving back home that doesn't make sense at all without a good explanation," I explained.

Cameron held his breath "I know you want to hear the truth but, I can't tell you just yet but, honestly BJ I rather tell you in person or better yet you should talk to Ariel and Aqua since they know more of the details then we do but, do you honestly think we haven't thought this through …especially with death eaters still out there of course not… we're not stupid Ben… we know our sister better than anyone especially she practically cried telling mum and dad that she missed going to Forks she always has… she always felt more connected with our friends back home then back in England since Hogwarts hasn't been the same since we graduated… and your right… Mya wouldn't want to leave Hogwarts since she loves Hogwarts… but, with things happening from these past few weeks… and believe me you would've agreed if you know the truth… she thought about this plan this past weekend… she was the one who suggested to put the strongest protection spells around the house to protect mum and dad without the 4-6 months after we got a dog apparently they found a stray dog name Snuffles although.. he kind of disappeared somewhere so they're pretty upset but, mum and dad doesn't seem worried… so I'm not sure what's that about… once it reaches Thanksgiving that's when they're going to leave and meet up with uncle Charlie in Forks since he insisted that he'd be there when the twins are born,"

"Believe me I will… and what—when? —who? —where? —why—how?" I sputtered in shock staring at my little brother with a blank expression "I heard about the stray dog but, what—how in bloody Merlin can she come up with that plan after the whole weekend?"

"They don't call her the smartest witch of her age for nothing besides the six of us BJ and I know about Snuffles apparently mum got a soft spot for him despite being a stray dig I don't think you can ever separate them from being too far from each other to be honest?"

Ben slapped his forehead knowing their sister must've have a good reason for leaving Hogwarts without any good explanation.

"I know it's last minute telling you all this which is why I'm telling you now to give you heads up in case you and Toby get all confuse demanding any explanation why the whole family is coming to live in Forks BJ? Once things calm down… we'll tell you everything but, all you need to know is that we're coming next week in Wednesday 4 sharp. That's where they'll leaving England which would take about 11 hours to come here—to prepare everything on your side of things while Hermione, Ariel and Aqua with their friends take care of theirs since it's only eight of them with Neville's grandmother who's escorting them to Forks not wanting to leave them alone we figured they can use one of the Manors that Mya suggested apparently, our grandparents own part of the land in La Push in the middle of the woods,"

"Of course, I know that. I'm the one that owns one of the manors thank you very much but, how did Mya know about the house?"

"Mya looked in our family tree more than once, so she pretty much got it memorize in the back of her hand … and went to the bank to see the family properties and there's one in Forks, Washington apparently which is where we're going to be living for the time being,"

"Of course, she did, why am I not surprised she always been smart even when she was a child—she scares me sometimes when she would come up with that kind of inventions," I steadied his breathing "And okay I'll look into it and talk to Toby see what he says... but, how is it that Toby and I have no idea about this plan that Hermione, Ariel and Aqua with their friends decided to transfer from Hogwarts all the way to America in Forks no less huh? Neither of us were aware this was happening and now you're telling me that you're coming to Forks no less it doesn't make any sense Cam…" Ben sighed sipping his tea to calm himself down "And pray tell …where exactly are you and Jay going to stay at since Mya and her friends including Neville's grandmother are staying with uncle Charlie you do know that he has no room in that house right. It's a 3-bedroom house there's no room for them to stay,"

"Yes, I am aware of that thanks for reminding me BJ," Cameron scowled pinching his nose "Jay and I didn't even find out until we visit mum and dad during our day off yesterday which was yesterday Sunday because mum wanted us over to have lunch with them and told us everything which is why you and Toby are going to add about four extra bedrooms without Isabella finding out since she has no idea we have magic,"

"Does uncle Charlie know about this? Since you know he lost his magic after what happen in the 1rst war and we can't just add four extra bedrooms without Isabella finding out despite how she's our estrange cousin she's going to find out eventually that we have magic?"

"Yes he knows about it mum called him the minute Hermione, Ariel and Aqua told them what happen after inviting everyone's parents in our house yesterday that we're coming to America—Mr. and Mrs. Weasley—Fred, George's and Ginny's parents, Mr. Lovegood—Luna's father and Neville's grandmother—they invited them over at the house to explain everything together while this was all yesterday in Sunday—it took a lot of convincing for Mrs. Weasley to agree but, eventually she agreed after seeing their memories… we all did… it's not exactly pleasant to find out that our little sister been hiding this from Ariel and Aqua… but, from mum and dad too…including the rest of us …Ariel and Aqua didn't even find out until Friday… which is why Isabella isn't going to find out anything since we don't have to worry about her either way you and Toby stayed there in America longer then we have before you moved to Forks two years ago; Hermione would've ask you personally but, she's too busy preparing the move within the week which is why you two are going to keep it under wraps BJ and add the four extra bedrooms without her finding out since she's not living in Forks isn't she?"

I winced at this "Well… actually—Isabella just moved with uncle Charlie about 2 years ago,"

"SHE WHAT?!" Cameron screamed which left Ben to pull away from the phone "What do you mean Isabella is living in Forks she's the one that told uncle Charlie practically complaining having a hissy fit that she hates Forks and had no problem saying so she hasn't stepped foot in Forks since she was eight years old when did that happen!?" he exclaimed.

"Yes, I'm aware of that little brother but—with Toby and I being busy from the past two years we kept our private family life in the down low as no one knows that we moved down to Forks the same day as Isabella did until they found out a few weeks ago in the beginning of the year," Ben shrugged at this "And… for Isabella moving with uncle Charlie two years ago… well you know our estrange aunt Renee is married again except to a baseball player Phil… and she missed him while her husband Phil was traveling and she couldn't do that due to Isabella so… Isabella decided to live with uncle Charlie because of it…all I know is that Isabella made that decision to live with her dad… and graduate high school down here…" he paused for a moment crossing his arms "And I had a feeling uncle Charlie knows more than he lets on but, how are we supposed to add four bedrooms without Isabella finding out since she's mostly at the house anyway with her boyfriend Edward," he scowls "And she's been stressing out Toby and I since her arrival here two years ago," he explained rapidly changing the subject not wanting to get into detail about their estrange cousins since they never saw eye to eye with each other which is mutual between them.

Cameron stared at his brother Ben who did looked stressed out "I knew our estrange aunt Renee got married again … broke uncle Charlie's heart but, he seemed to get over it I think… and mum told uncle Charlie what happen so he's been preparing everything under two weeks they were going to leave within a week but, Mya insisted to stay another week without being suspicious since she's the one who suggested that you and Toby would be able to help him with the extra four bedrooms without anyone finding out… or you know you guys can fix it up at the Manor for uncle Charlie since I know he wants to be living with us… he plans on moving in the LaPush reservation since our godparents talked about living together anyway and I'm sure you'll figure it out something maybe … you can add the bedrooms while Isabella's at school… it shouldn't be too long to add them right..?" he paused for a moment "And what do you mean Isabella been stressing you two guys out what exactly did she do to stress you guys out anyway?" he explained.

"Well that's easy for you to say considering I got work but, I suppose I could try that bit… what about you and Jay with your families,"

"We bought a house over there with uncle Charlie's help—he found a couple of houses in the LaPush reservation thanks to uncle Billy and uncle Harry who suggested a couple of houses that might help that was until uncle Charlie pointed out that Jay and I are going to stay part of our land that our grandparents own which the acres is about 2,000 feet at least from what uncle Charlie thinks so but, either way we'll be living near the manor so it won't be a hassle anyway and don't try to rapid change the subject BJ what the bloody hell did Isabella do,"

"As I said before I rather tell you in person just like you'll tell me in person on what the bloody hell is going on with our sisters that we don't know about,"

Cameron sighed "Yeah I kind of figured as much… but, what exactly did Isabella do to stress you and Toby for?"

"A lot…more than you think," I grumbled under his breath "Once you and Jay get here we'll talk we're going to have that 'brotherly talk' with no secrets with us okay,"

"You're the boss… and hey do you remember the vacation house that grandpa owns a few years ago, that mum and dad bought inside that's near the beach?"

"Yeah what about it…"

"Well Jay and I are going to stay in that house well manor anyway but, the house that mum and dad are going to stay it needs a bit of fixing up with protection wards, and all that before mum and dad leave to live here with the twins—but, for now Jay and I are going to stay there since we have kids and all well mostly for Jay anyway while I get the house next door so what do you think?"

"What do I think?... what do I think…" I muttered under his breath _'what do I think it's bloody mad that's what I think'_ and sighed "I'm not going to lie it's a bit sudden to change everything under a week but, I think it's a brilliant idea that you and Jay are thinking of living here with the rest of our family…? I even suggested that Toby and Spencer watch over the house for the time being until they found a house to stay which shouldn't be long since it's still under construction… since there's not a lot of houses available but, Sam made some new houses not far where I live though so I'm sure it won't be able to a problem if I bought the houses for you guys. What's the name of the manor that Mya looked up?"

"Perfect and you should know. G.M. STARLIGHT MANOR the one that grandpa gave us to keep that's in the middle of the woods and near the beach in LaPush…?"

"But, that manor is under construction it took a long time to find the right architect around here… the only one that we like was Esme Cullen and it had a lot traps, protection wards but, we got in— "Ben stopped for a moment "You know what never mind I'll figure it out but, what's going on Cam you never did explain— "who was cut off by Cameron who swore under his breath.

"I told you I can't get into details until we talk in person but, how long will it take because Neville's grandmother is also coming with them as their guardian besides uncle Charlie and— "Cameron who got cut off and swore under his breath "Ah bloody hell I should go BJ… Jay needs me but, I'll call you when we arrive there yea? Our flight is in Wednesday 4:00 sharp don't forget now I really got to go bro see you in a week," he answered before his brother can ask he hung up on him leaving poor Ben to gawk at his brother all confuse and heard the dial tone. That's when he heard footsteps towards his office and heard knocking rapidly and gave a tired sigh knowing it might be one of the teachers complaining.

"Come in,"

"Ben it's me Toby,"

"Oh, come on in Toby what's up?"

"Did you just got a call from Cameron because I just talked to Jay just now,"

"Yes, I did— "Ben sighed pinching his nose "Cameron just told me that they're moving to Forks," he blurted out staring at Toby with an odd look "Why? what did Jay say did he go into details because Cameron wouldn't say anything?"

"Not much in detail either Jay told me much except he kept swearing under his breath that he wants to kill the kid; I don't know what was that about but, he told me that he's moving to Forks with the family—Mia, Ariel and Aqua are also coming to transfer schools in Forks no less with their friends Fred, George, Ginny, Luna and Neville; they're coming within a week in Wednesday 4 sharp exactly. I guess something huge happen that they refused to say in front of us… and I have a feeling I'm not going to like the news when they come here,"

"Cameron told me the same thing… they even asked me to add four bedrooms in uncle Charlie's house since the house is only a 3 bedroom so we're going to have to add the four bedrooms without Isabella's knowledge—he also added about a new house for mum and dad after I explained the situation it's a good thing I bought an extra house in this forsaken town and said that mum and dad are also moving here but, not until it reaches Thanksgiving—" I sighed "I just have a bad feeling something's wrong… it didn't help that she looked up under the family tree—so there's a few places we can stay mainly G.M. Manor thanks to grandpa but, it doesn't make sense I know Mya misses coming here but, I didn't realize it was that bad … she must've been so homesick that I didn't even notice… I thought she got over that when she made friends in Hogwarts but, I guess I was wrong… "he drifted off looking at the window with a conflicted look "You don't think… Mya got hurt… in Hogwarts do you…?"

Toby sighed tiredly locking the door behind him adding the silence charm "Honestly BJ I don't know… from what Jay told me it was troubling that he kept swearing in 24 different languages and you know Jay he wouldn't swear unless it was something bad—and he told me about that too—about the 4 bedrooms to add in uncle Charlie's house and it's hard to say when it comes with Hogwarts… I mean there's no way it would be in danger it's practically one of the safest wizarding schools in the country… in Europe at least for us anyway… I mean we graduated from Hogwarts nearly 5-6 years ago,"

"True… but, then again ever since Mya got into Hogwarts a lot of bad things been happening since her first day… the mountain troll, finding out about the sorcerer's stone then she got petrified in her 2nd year when the Chamber of Secrets reopened after what happen 50 years ago, and now she's in her 3rd year who knows what could happen now Toby,"

 **Toby's P.O.V.**

"Well if you think about it … it wasn't Mya's fault BJ it was that kid Ronald… he was the one who made her cry that left her to stay in the bathroom making her reconsider not going to Hogwarts because of it and wanting to go to school year before they became friends… and the mountain troll aren't supposed to be near the castle since most of them live in the mountains and …I suppose when you think about it …and the part when she was petrified—mum and dad didn't even know about it until Ariel and Aqua write them the letter the minute they found out—which seemed to get bad to worse every year Mya can't get a break… you know what I'm going to check the Dailey Prophet to check out what's going on in London since it has been a while have you checked?"

"No, you?"

"Not really you think we should grab another submission on it again and I'm going to call in a few favors because apparently, we're the ones that started the exchange student program with scholarships to transfer schools and all that,"

"Jay mentioned that once or twice—even if we're principle's that doesn't mean we're that powerful to do that kind of stuff but, if we added a bit of magic into the mix I supposed it might help but, we're going to have to keep under wraps without Isabella's knowledge since she doesn't know we have any magic and I like to keep it that way until Ariel or Aqua tell us what happen since they're still in school on what's happening with Mia,"

Ben gave a defeated sigh "Yeah I figured you might say that; come on we have to check with the Manor. I'm going to call Yuki and a few friends see if they can help since we have a week to fix the place up," he explained.

"And I'll call Tai see if he can help too I'm sure he'd love to come visit here,"

"Same here…. I just wish I knew what's going on… I hope I'm wrong about this little brother. There's no way she would leave Hogwarts unless it was a good reason right with her two best friends Harry and Ron they're practically tied to the hip really,"

"I don't know... Ben… from Jayden's tone I wouldn't be so sure,"

"What do you mean?"

"I wish I knew he wouldn't get into details to be honest and did you talk to uncle Charlie since we both know his house has no room whatever so ever," I sighed in defeat.

"Considering I just found out today with everything going on no not yet but, I will talk to uncle Charlie in a bit though I have a feeling he's going to take care of the arrangements after we help him with it without Isabella finding out—" Ben pondered for a long moment pinching his nose "Once we figure out where to put everyone at—Mia, Ginny and Luna are going to share with Isabella in her bedroom—" his voice was tense which Toby didn't blame him as we both don't like our estrange cousin for hurting our uncle "Ariel and Aqua are going to use the secret guest room that we're going to add that's across the girls—then Fred, George and Neville are going to share in the other guest room that used to be uncle Charlie's office it's a bit small but, we're going to extend it bigger so they'll have some room due to many furniture and the last two rooms would be for Neville's grandmother that's across from uncle Charlie's room and the last room not sure what's that about but, Cameron and Jay insisted we add 4 bedrooms instead of 3 so we'll keep that for uncle Charlie's office until further notice. I told him it was a good idea, so I'll have to let uncle Charlie know about the plan on that," he explained.

Since Jay and Cameron called us this morning that they're leaving Hogwarts to live in Forks in the last minute we been planning everything under 2 ½ hours since we had only a week and a half to get everything ready for our sisters and our friends arrival to Forks. We only have a week, so you can say we've been extra stressed because of it adding the ... drama with our estrange cousin … it's a lot to take in.

"Good, what about the school they're going to attend which I hate to admit this Ben but, Geo won't let go he wants Hermione and her friends to be in their school—it was hard bargain but, I managed to fight back and won the battle?" I asked.

Ben pinched his nose "Don't remind me," he sighed "Considering Ariel, Aqua, Fred and George will be attending in LaPush High as planned—" he drifted off for a bit "They'll be in 11th grade since they're already enrolled with no problem however with Mia, Ginny, Luna and Neville's was a bit difficult case because of Geo's meddling," he scowled "I honestly don't know why he's insisting to have our little sister and her friends to be in his school when we both know I won't let anything happen to our family again not with his meddling Merlin knows what will happen if that happens," he explained.

Toby swore under breath "Damn I didn't think he found out that quick how the bloody hell did find out … please tell me you manage to fix the situation though because the last thing we need is anyone in Forks to find out that our little sister and our friends coming to Forks like they did to Isabella," I scowled.

"Trust me no one won't find out in fact I managed to arrange a test for Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Neville just to see what their level of education is but, seeing I don't want them separated—if things go well then they'll be attending in LaPush High with Ariel, Aqua, Fred and George—except being a freshman—after hearing what happen from Jay and Cameron not in so many words I wasn't going to take any chances since I know Geo—he'd manipulate anyone to have his way which is why I called an old friend of mine—as he has some unfinished business with the guy," Ben rambled over the story while Toby listened to his brother and whistled at this "Anyway I finally talked to uncle Charlie before we met up a few minutes ago and he told me he took care of that—you know how Mia is when it comes with fishing trips she loves to spend all her time with uncle Charlie just like the rest of us including Sam and the pack who are invited to the trip so I'm sure they'll be acquainted by then—" he explained.

"What about their beds and the furniture? It won't be delivered for another two weeks" I asked titled my head all confuse.

Ben chuckled "The beds and the rest of the furniture uncle Charlie took care of the beds with uncle Billy and aunt Sue's help that would arrive before Mya, Aqua and Ariel with their friends arrival under two weeks I may of persuade them a bit. What Cameron and Jayden said was true uncle Charlie talked to mum the other day said it was Hermione's idea as they wanted to start over in America," he drifted off "I just wish I knew what's going on?"

"What did dad say to you I mean he didn't say much to me," I replied.

"Dad didn't get into details either since mum was fretting and worried sick over Hermione…although when I asked dad about it he just waved it off after trying to get any details from him but, he's too distraught by the whole thing as if he failed Mya for being their father…that literately broke my heart… whatever happen to Mya it's bad Tobs… so I called uncle Charlie after we hung up asking him he knew anything. He told me that Hermione, Ariel, Aqua, with their friends are coming to live in Forks so he's going to fix the house that mum and dad bought a few years ago, just so he can keep an eye on mum considering she's pregnant with twins—they been very discreet about it" Ben explained with a tired sigh.

Toby furrowed his eyebrows deep in thought "So basically dad won't tell us what's going on or uncle Charlie then?" he drifted off causing Ben to slowly nod at this which he pinched his nose in annoyance "Well… at least we know some parts considering we just learned that Ariel, Aqua, and Hermione with their friends are coming here within a week so we have a lot to prepare for their arrival. I'm glad we had some help from our godparents and I'll go call uncle Charlie in my lunch break once I'm done with this see what else he knows… "I drifted off deep into my thoughts then shook that thought out "I just hope we don't bump into our estrange cousin she's more annoying than she was as a kid," he scowled in low tones.

"That makes two of us bro and you haven't missed anything although… I feel bad for Jake poor kid is heartbroken," Ben growled sadden over our friend Billy Black is our godfather so we're quite protective with his kids Rebecca, Rachel and Jacob 'Jake' for short as our siblings but, blood "I just wish we know how to help him," he whispered.

"Me too he doesn't deserve to be with a bitch like our estrange cousin… but, we're still keeping an eye out on Sam and the pack as usual right" I asked.

"Of course, little brother in fact— "Ben was interrupted by another beep sound coming from the two-side mirror which left us puzzled so I answered. Apparently, it was our youngest sisters Ariel and Aqua who looked tired with lack of sleep" Who could be calling at this hour?"

"It's Ariel and Aqua— hold on let me answer it— "I pressed answer revealing our sisters "Hello?"

"Toby, can we talk?"

I blinked my eyes dumbly "Lil Red is that you… I was wondering when you were going to call but— "I squinted my eyes a little bit "You look… umm… different than usual are you alright?" I asked.

Ariel gave a sad smile "Had a bad nightmare but, I'll be fine big brother just haven't been sleeping well…it's been a reckless week" she murmured looking around nervously until Aqua came into the picture next to her who looked like she's been crying a lot.

"Are you and Benjie alone by any chance we need to talk to you both like now," Aqua asked.

"Aqua what happen to you?" I blurted out.

"Don't even worry about it— "Aqua waved it off "So are you guys alone or what?"

"Yeah why—wait a minute where are you guys?"

"At the bathroom but, don't worry about who's coming down here since it's the Perfect's bathroom"

"And why are you both in the bathroom…?"

"Will you please focus and forget about the bathroom Toby look I know your probably confuse or wondering why we're calling you guys and haven't talked since last Friday but, we've been from the past three days busy and preparing under a week—it's really urgent but, before we get into that can you sign these documents under our names once we reached Forks by any chance?"

"And how am I supposed to do that?"

Ariel muttered under her breath where a few documents appeared onto Ben's desk leaving us to gape at them like a fish "There now can you sign the bloody documents?" Ariel hissed at him.

"What exactly am I looking at Ariel?"

"That's the information for uncle Charlie as he's enrolled to school he needed some information and everything's all in there," Ariel pointed out.

Ben raised his eyebrow "And why do you need my signature and Toby's for this?"

"Because you and Toby are the head principle of the school we even told mum and dad that we wanted to enroll to LaPush High and LaPush Jr High when we arrive there not Forks High or other schools that they have we were very pacific on where to enroll school and what not," Ariel argued back "So are you going to sign your names or not we need your signature Benjie so it wouldn't be a problem when we arrive there,"

Ben sighed "I don't know Ariel it's a lot of work it's going to take more than a week to do this without magic"

"Just do it Benjie?! And to hell to bloody magic you are enrolling us into LaPush High and LaPush Jr High" Aqua hissed at this as she kept blinking her tears away holding her robes tightly "Pleaseeeeeeee we don't want to go in Forks High we rather be enrolled in LaPush High away from the gossip pleaseeeeeeee big brother pleaseeeeeeee," she pleaded, her eyes were red from crying.

Ben noticed both Ariel and Aqua were crying as it broke his heart to see his sisters this way and felt himself soften up a bit "Okay… okay…I'll sign the papers just… relax… and take a deep breath there's no need to cry over this huh" he asked signing his signature then passed the documents towards me as I wrote my signature then handed the documents to our youngest sisters who took a deep breath to calm down "There it's all signed now will you tell me what the bloody hell is going on, why are we kept under dark over this and why are you even crying?" he asked after he caste a silent charm around his office.

"Thank you…" Aqua voice was hoarse steading her breathing putting the documents inside her book bag "We made copies for you both to use for the transcripts for school it should be there now," she muttered under her breath revealing the transcripts for Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Fred and George with a distant look "Nothing for you to worry about big brother… all you need to know is that we're leaving Hogwarts to live with uncle Charlie… I know it's last minute and everything but, I can't be here anymore…" she whispered.

"What about Cedric or your friends?" Ben cried out.

Aqua closed her eyes sadly looking away "Cedric and I aren't talking right now because we broke up…" she whispered "My friends will be alright… I just… need to be away for a while…away from the memories…"

"Break up? Wait what you two broke up?"

"Yes… something like that…"

"I'll kill him,"

"Benjie, so not the time,"

"I know but, I warned him not to break your heart,"

"Well he did because we had an argument… and I don't blame him for being angry with me…"

"Why did he break up with you?"

"Because he found out that Mya is our sister… by accident… I assumed that Mya thought Cedric knew about her being our sister… being in Gryffindor … telling him who are were… who we really are being a pureblood family one of the ancient and noble houses known to man from both our parents side of the family and he didn't take the news very well… and he's right… I hide the truth from him… because you know how I don't want anyone to treat us different just because we're purebloods…although I didn't tell him that… and I don't blame him for being angry… we didn't talk since Saturday...so it's been four long days until yesterday we got into another argument and... I rather not get into details if you don't mind" Aqua bowing her head sniffing causing Ariel to hold her close into a comfort hug wiping her tears away "Besides it doesn't even matter anymore… we have a lot on our minds besides our boyfriends being angry with us… so I guess in a way … it's taking a huge toll out of me—us I mean being perfects… we didn't even find out what happen when we talked last week in Friday Benjie when we learned the truth," she explained.

Ben and Toby soften their eyes "I'm sorry Aqua I know how much you loved him…how you meant to each other… he'll get over it..."

"No, he won't…" Aqua sniffed at this blinking her tears and wiped them quickly "He—he made his feelings very clear… he probably hates me…more than he did then yesterday"

"I don't believe that he would ever hate you far from that… I know Cedric in the back of my head there's no way in a million years from now he would ever hate you if he really loves you he'll come back to you Aqua and if not… then maybe it's just not meant to be… just give him a few days to cool off… and what exactly happened in Friday after we talked?"

"Yeah maybe…" Aqua drifted off lowering her eyes sadly clearing her throat and rapidly changed the subject "Well, you know when you asked us to wonder where Mya was and why she hasn't talk to you both from answering both two-sided mirror or our cell phones even though the electricity doesn't work here?"

"Yeah…. That was barely a four days ago… which made me worried when you guys didn't call me back because of it—and Mia never not picked up our phone calls before we always talk around 6-7ish in our time and hers would be in the afternoon around 12? Does that mean you know what's going on with her?"

"Yes… we do…"

"Well what is it since Cam and Jay refused to tell us anything including mum and dad so you two better tell us what the bloody hell is going on now?"

Ariel and Aqua held their breaths looking at each other that Ariel spoke up "You know how Percy is Head Boy giving us crazy schedules instead of just boy and girl—he decided to change it to two boys and two girls? From both perfects patrolling depending on the schedule," she explained.

"Yeah…I remember— "Ben drifted off "Toby and I congratulate you thru the two-sided mirror before you went to meet up with mum and dad—you were so happy even Mia was happy for you guys as she couldn't wait to be a Perfect when she's old enough. What does that have to do with Mia?" he asked; he's starting to feel that bad feeling again and he isn't like it one bit.

"Well that night—Ariel and I were in patrol with Cedric and Jordan sometimes we switch from Slytherins, Hufflepuff, or Gryffindor's—sometimes twice we were so busy that we failed to see that Mya was in trouble—at first I thought she was stressing over homework because she looked paler than usual and had bags under her eyes but, I had no idea…that Mya was in trouble… it was so horrid Benjie…" Aqua replied choked in her tears by covering her mouth that Ariel took over to talk who was trying to be brave holding her hand as she squeezed back.

"Trouble… what do you mean by in trouble…?" I asked.

"If you just let us finish and it has everything to do with it big brother can I continue please?" Ariel huffed at this.

"Sorry go ahead," I murmured.

"Thank you… so during the patrols Aqua and I were patrolling in the east side and I saw a small light from the Astrology Towers so I got curious thinking it might be the older kids trying to sneak out so curiously go the best of me…and Benjie… Toby… if only you saw what happen to 'Fire—you would've murdered them," Ariel covered her mouth closing her eyes sadly by holding back a sob "She—'Fire… was in the corner shaking… and when I got a closer look I immediately ran to her and she was covered in bruises and cuts everywhere all over her body it was so horrible to watch…" she explained.

"WHAT?!" Ben and Toby exclaimed; Ben nearly fell that I caught him in time shaking as if memories came through our mind from primary school it happened before with the bullying we thought they stopped after she went to Hogwarts but, I guess we were wrong.

"Are you telling me she was full of cuts and bruises all over her body… when you found her why didn't you take her to the hospital wing or better yet tell auntie Minnie? And who would hurt our sister …who was it…why didn't you call the teacher on whoever did that to her"

"Yes… it was… it was all over her arms to her neck down to her stomach… she was bullied again except this time it was more physically… much, much worst then in primary school which I thought we were done with bullying from muggles but, I guess you can't really walk away from that kind of stuff… especially bullying considering she was tortured in a horrid way … "Aqua choked in her tears "And Mya told me she tried to tell auntie Minnie but, she didn't want to listen being too busy with other things we would've took her to the Hospital Wing but, she was too weak to move so we had to move her to our secret room in Ravenclaw Tower that's no one knows about that was before Ginny, Fred and George found us that we ended up in the RoR because of it," she explained.

"Who was it…."

"Who was who?"

"The one who bullied Mya that would leave all sorts of cuts, bruises all over her arms and down to her neck to her stomach… who was it…"

 **[no answer] …**

"Ariel … Aqua… who was it…"

 **[no answer] …**

"I bet it was Malfoy wasn't it! I knew the Malfoy's were bloody gits but, bulling our baby sister that was—that was low even for them," Ben spats pacing back and forth muttering under his breath getting revenge against the Malfoy family "Damn it guys who was it?!" he exclaimed.

"We thought that too—but, it wasn't from Malfoy or the rest of the Slytherins… "Aqua drifted off "But, it wasn't them… Mya said it wasn't them…"

"Well if it wasn't the Slytherins … then was it in your house in Ravenclaw?"

"No…. as far as I know anyway…" Ariel muttered under her breath "Although… they did bully another student who's the same age as Ginny though…but, no they didn't bully Mya…"

"Okay… why would they bully their own house … if it wasn't Mya then who was it … was it in Hufflepuff?"

"It was one of Mya's friends… Luna… Luna Lovegood she met her through Ginny since they're neighbors and best friends with one another and no …it wasn't Hufflepuff either…"

"Lovegood huh… their a nice family a bit weird but, rather nice and—" Ben realized it was Gryffindor that left his face drained "No…no…no way…there's no way…" he was shaking his head "Please don't tell me it's from Gryffindor her own house… no….?" his voice was cracked causing Toby to cut him off.

"Guys …it's not in Gryffindor is it…" Toby voice was cracked.

Ariel and Aqua closed their eyes blinking their tears "How'd you guys know… it was from her own house… believe me I didn't want to believe it either but, it was…" Ariel choked in her tears covering her mouth "Sweet Morgana… this is so hard… I can't even … Aqua you do it… I can't… I'm going to be sick," she ran covering her mouth to the toilets which left Aqua to wince at this.

"Aqua you're scaring us …okay I was just—that was just a lucky guess… and I didn't expect for Ariel to get sick…" I was having a hard time breathing which left Aqua closing her eyes looking away blinking her tears "Aqua…please tell us… are you guys saying that—no—no… Percy wouldn't allow that," his voice was cracked staring at them in disbelief while Ben was covering his mouth with his fist from screaming "Gryffindor's aren't bullies Aqua you probably heard her wrong… no… they wouldn't do that… I know they wouldn't…" he shakes his head in denial as he walked backwards in his chair in defeat "Percy can be a lot of things but, he wouldn't allow bulling in his own house… he wouldn't… his family of siblings are in that house," he cried out in protest.

"Trust me we know…" Aqua voice was cracked while Ariel slide down on the bathroom wall closing her eyes blinking her tears away "Georgie and Fred were in shock too when they found out—considering Mya wasn't the only person who was bullied that night… their youngest sister Ginny was also one of the students that were bullied as well—along with Neville and Luna but, that's a different manner and Benjie if you saw what really happened to her it was so horrible…I felt like I couldn't breathe for weeks and when we looked through her clothes you can practically see her ribs as if she hasn't eaten for weeks…." she explained.

"Bloody hell? Fred and George's little sister was bullied too from the same bully that was bully our sister" Ben voice was cracked "What about the teachers or even aunt Minnie she wouldn't allow any bullying in Hogwarts wouldn't she? And why weren't they notified by this… and—who the bloody hell would torture our sister," he whispered.

Ariel and Aqua paled at this not answer looking away in silence.

"Well? Why aren't you guys answering? You know who it is don't you… we deserve that much to know who would bully our baby sister as much as you guys," I cried out "Ariel... Aqua... you two are scaring us ...you better tell us right now before we apparate to the bathroom,"

 **~*~End of Chapter Seven~*~**

 **Whooooooo I'm done with this chapter. If you noticed there's a few changes that I thought, I fix especially the errors in each chapter of the story. I decided to skim a few things adding—Hermione's brothers point of view in a way because not only I added Hermione into a big family I wanted them to have a close relationship which they do but, since Ben and Toby been living in America since they graduated Hogwarts living in New York from the past 2-4 years then moved to Forks, Washington to live near their uncle Charlie—being the last ones to learn what's been happening with their little sister Hermione but, anyway don't forget to read and review. Ciao for now dolls ^_^**


	9. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight: Last Day in Hogwarts…**

 **Toby's P.O.V.**

"Okay…okay… we'll tell you keep your knickers on…" Aqua sighed tiredly with sad eyes "Mya told us that auntie Minnie wouldn't listen to her— "she choked in tears "It didn't even help much towards Professor Snape as he favors the Slytherins—and taking out points for no apparent reason… he's worst then any bully in that school or Professor Flitwick and Professor Sprouts but, they been busy to listen," she spats in anger.

"How does that involve Harry and Ron bullying and torturing our sister guys?!" Ben cried out in anger.

"If it wasn't for that bloody bastard Harry wouldn't end up being this evil since he's been taking out his anger on him since his first day," Aqua snarled.

"I don't care about stupid Snape?! I know he's a bloody git but he's in our side... I don't know how but, he's a double spy for Dumbledore because he's a stupid bloody Death Eater and that's never going to change" I snarled and took a deep breath to calm down "Are you saying the teachers didn't even— "he paused for a moment as their sisters grew quiet "Who was it… I know you know guys…we're her brothers we have every right to know what's going on with our sister," he demanded.

"Mya tried to tell aunt Minnie but, she was too busy or wouldn't listen to her just like Professor Flitwick and Professor Sprouts and don't even get me started with Professor Snape…and as if that wasn't worst bit but, she didn't want to get caught because they will know it would be her because they're in the same house as her as they used to be best friends— "Ariel stopped in mid-sentence gasping covering her mouth after looking a bit better "Oops…" she muttered under her breath.

"What— "Ben and I faces drained by her news "A—ar—are you telling me the bully used to be best friends with Mya— "I hoarse; you can tell my voice was cracked "And let's not forget Malfoy I know he's a huge bully against Mya and her friends because if it was him that did this I swear to Merlin I'm going to kill him," he growled.

"We told you it's not Malfoy or his friends... I know he's been bullying Mya and her friends since their first day of Hogwarts but, it's not... believe if it was Malfoy ... Mya would've told us but, it's not him..." Aqua stiffly replied.

"Then who the hell is it then if it's not Malfoy or any of the Slytherins?!" I exclaimed waving my arms dramatically "Or any of the students from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw... who would bully and torture our little sister who is it?"

"IT WAS HARRY AND RON!?" Ariel blurted out.

"What..." I paled at this "What did you just say Ariel….as in Harry Potter and Ron Weasley"

Ariel was practically shaking "Yeah you heard me Toby it was Harry… and Ron… as in Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George little brother and older brother to Ginny… Harry Potter and Ron Weasley…best friends with Mya since they saved her from the mountain troll in their first year if it wasn't' for Ron she would've died if it wasn't for Ron's stupid mouth the same two people whose been bullying and tortured her for Merlin knows how long… apparently they been … fighting a lot this past few weeks… we had no idea it was it was this bad guys .. first it was because of the broom that Harry had on owl mail that Mya thought it could've been dangerous and got it confiscated from auntie Minnie from checking any hexes or anything… they both thought it was completely barbaric that she did that behind Harry's back… when she's only trying to look out for him with Sirius Black on the loose wanting to kill him…she was only thinking of Harry's safety of course they wouldn't think that at all… they didn't talk for weeks… then they made up when Harry went to talk to her… after rethinking what Hagrid told him after scolding them for treating her like that then they got into another argument except this time it was about Crookshanks and Ron's old rat he claimed and practically blamed Mya's cat for eating his rat Scabbers and how he got away with that I have no idea… since the only pets that are allowed is owls, frogs and a cat yet he got a rat…" she scowled "Until they went to visit Hagrid and found Scabbers hiding … that left Hermione in a foul mood demanding for his apology which didn't work out until later that week when they went to Hogsmeade it's been pretty stressfully for Mya and that's when they things started to be really bad between them…" she explained.

"Bloody hell… "Ben blurted out "And what brought them to bully and torture Mya though?"

"Mya is going to kill me but, it's for her own safety… okay look … you remember her friends … Harry Potter and Ron Weasley…"Aqua sobbed after calming down leaving us to nod at this "Well it started last summer when Harry snapped at his estrange aunt from his uncle's side ...from what Mia told us apparently she was taunting Harry's parents that led him angry because his powers were growing out of control that his aunt started to blow up like a balloon and all that," she sniffed wiping her eyes rather quickly.

"Well I would've felt the same way if that scoundrel women were to make fun of our parents too despite how it's far from the truth," I scowled.

"I know … Ariel and I were swearing under our breaths when Mya told us this when she got a letter from Ron but, that's not all Harry's uncle sister Marge I think that's her name stated that they died in a car crash which is completely bullocks since they didn't die in a car crash they were murdered from that … monster…" Aqua spats in venom.

"Believe me we know … it's not something anyone talks about but, it's the main topic of the Potter's in England as far as we know…" I murmured.

"Mya also stated that… when that scoundrel woman… was taunting about his parents… Harry's magic… led him very angry… he's pretty powerful for a kid if he can … do that kind of stuff…and grew out of control…that his aunt started to blow up as a balloon that he could've get in trouble but, Fudge told him that he wasn't in trouble or whatever…" Aqua murmured wiping her eyes rather quickly.

Ben immediately flinched "I… I read about that bit in the Dailey Prophet …but, they didn't go into many details and I can't blame the kid I would've snapped too if she talked about our parents like that since Toby and I knew the Potter's when we were in first years in Hogwarts"

"I know, and I would've felt the same way apparently he also found out about Sirius Black escaping Azkaban during their Hogsmeade trip there was some sightings that they saw him during Hogsmeade weekend that he was in the next town not far from Hogwarts last month when he learned about Sirius Black was his godfather—who betrayed his parents… to _'you know who' and_ because of the rumors started to spread that he's after Harry … Mya didn't go into details but, it made the boy snap because of it… and he's the one that told his master about his parents that left him as an orphan—he's the reason why his parents are dead that night…" Ariel whispered.

"What… S—s-s-Sirius Black are you serious he actually escaped and been there for 12 years how in Merlin did he survive for that long and why does that name sound familiar…no one has ever escaped from Azkaban so how did he escape" I murmured under my breath.

"Guys so not the point and can we please get back to our story before you start interrupting us again— "Aqua announced between our conversation after we murmured our apologies "Anyway Mya didn't want to burden either of us which is very barbaric if you ask me but, you know how she is not wanting to burden her troubles with that kind of stuff into our lives… and we weren't even aware of this happening since the beginning of school until this past Friday when we were in patrol," she pointed out "And please try to refrain yourself guys especially you Benjie," with a serious look.

"Oii what's that supposed to mean," Ben who looked offended by that.

"Nothing, nothing…. just you tend to overreact over little things,"

"You're the one to talk considering that's not true and you know it Ariel," Ben pointed out.

"Guys seriously so not the time and Blue just tell us what happen before we can refrain ourselves," I answered waving his arms dramatically "Especially since our whole entire family are leaving, and we don't even know what's going on?! Mum and dad couldn't even look at us when we asked them ... dad made some lame excuse that it was hormones and all that which is hardly the point" he exclaimed.

They mumbled an apology until Ariel and Aqua started to explain what was going on in England, our face expressions turned from being confusing to seething towards the two-main people Ron Weasley & Harry Potter; I was a bit surprised why Harry would do such a thing especially towards our baby sister. Two hours later Ben and Toby were both scowling and cursing under their breaths.

"I'm going to kill that no good for nothing Weasel," Ben snarled.

"Easy there big brother we have big plans for them before we leave Hogwarts for good. There's more though. We're not by ourselves. I brought my boyfriend George; Ron's older brother you remember the Weasley's twins, right?" Ariel explained.

"Of course, Jay and Cameron told us they were coming with you and I know both Fred and George since I'm good friends them along with their brothers Bill, Charlie and Percy—I should know since I keep in touch with them after moving to America but, what about them?" I asked.

"Yeah, I figured as much since Fred and George are coming with us along with his sister Ginny since you never met her. Their coming with us along our sister Hermione then their two friends Neville Longbottom with his grandmother Augusta and then Luna Lovegood. We even grabbed extra id's just in case Mya or her friends get in trouble—our last names with Hermione, secret identity is Sapphire Hawkins with the rest of us but, we'll get to that later; Ginny secret identity is Virginia 'Vivi', Luna's is Ophelia then there's Neville his is Franklin 'Frankie or Fernie' then there's Fred which would be Gideon, George is Fabion in case anyone were to look for us and I hope we don't get to that. Altogether would be eight of us— "Ariel began to ramble about what's going on until I cut her off.

"What about you and Aqua?" I asked.

"I'll be AJ and Aqua's Jade," Ariel answered.

Ben and Toby nodded "Go on," Ben answered.

 **Nobody's P.O.V.**

"Thank you—Anyway we all decided to leave England because… of what's happening in Hogwarts the bullying, the torture … Mya can't take it anymore…after talking and trying to come with a plan all weekend it was all _'Fire's_ idea since she can't stay in Hogwarts and wants us to move across the country to America no less to stay with uncle Charlie our home town… but, the idea that we got it from the student exchange program scholarship was from Freddie …a lot has happened since you guys graduated Benjie I can't say it in the open I don't wants us to be overheard but, I can say one thing about this trip—it's because of Harry and Ron… their friendships been … tense from the past few weeks… and Mya can't take it anymore… that's one of the reasons why she wants to go home with uncle Charlie… and see our old friends again…" she whispered.

"I thought they're her best friends?" Ben asked all confused causing their sisters to look at each other with wary looks and instantly stiffen which they both noticed.

"What? What is it?"

"Well… they used to be best friends like I said I can't say it in the open I guess in some ways it's Harry and Ron's fault—mostly Harry despite everything Benjie—Mya doesn't blame either of them for being angry especially Harry since he's been lied his entire life about his parents, being killed in a car crash which it's a bloody lie since we all know what happen to them. His aunt and uncle lied about what really happen to his parents… that was until Hagrid told him the truth when he took him away from his relatives … along with everything else. It wasn't pretty that's for sure … Fred and George know some but, not a lot… you know how there's some break outs from Azkaban—one of the prisoners broke loose— "Ariel drifted off causing Ben and Toby to slowly nod at this "Do you remember that conversation that we had about Sirius Black in Friday…when I told you about that mum and dad told us bits about him ring any bells?" she asked.

"Yeah of course I remember that conversation considering he's quite popular in Hogwarts as he's James Potter best friend growing up and they're practically soul brothers but, what about him? Why are we even talking about him though?"

"He's the reason why Harry snapped Benjie and why they're not best friends anymore because of what they did to her and other students"

Ben and Toby face expression drained "What… what are you trying to say Red?"

"I'm saying that—Harry and Ron went into the dark side because Harry learned the truth on what happen to his parents that left him to be an orphan to begin with because of Sirius Black,"

Toby nearly fell "No, no, no, no, Sirius wouldn't do that Red—I should know he's one of my heroes growing up—and he wouldn't betray James like that they're practically family to one another," he explained.

"Apparently, you been out of the loop big brother Sirius Black there was rumors that he betrayed James and his wife Lily, killed 12 muggles while being the secret keeper on Harry's parents; the reason why he sold them out to you-know-who," Aqua whispered "I'm sorry Toby but, it's true,"

Toby was in denial "No, no he wasn't. There's no way he would ever sold out Harry's parents like that—Bloody hell Aqua he's the reason why our uncle Charlie and uncle Billy left when they fled away the country without anyone finding out. He saved our uncles Aqua, there's no way in hell that Sirius Black has a bad bone in his body why in Merlin would Sirius ever betray James and Lily he would've been killed then betray his friends…" he cried out kicking the chair in anger "I—no, no I don't believe that Aqua… we wouldn't be living in America because of him, his brother Regulus and his dad Orion they helped us flee the country because of it," Toby shaking his head in disbelief "No, no, no, no, I don't believe that for shit… there's no bloody way Sirius Black would ever betray them or else we wouldn't be alive people seem to forget that he has a good heart despite how he's the black sheep in his family he's the only person who was in Gryffindor instead of Slytherin unlike his family …" he exclaimed walking off the office that you can practically feel the tension in the air.

Aqua and Ariel frowned.

"Is that really true Benjie… did he really help our parents… I thought it was uncle Charlie… and if that's true… then … why would anyone think he's a mass murder…there's so many things and theories that don't make any sense at all" Aqua whispered.

"Yes, it's all true… everything… it's not something we ever talk about Aqua you know that… since it's quite sensitive for mum and dad but, yes he helped our family flee the country. If he was a bad person then why would he help our uncle Charlie, uncle Billy including us… it doesn't make any sense, and do you remember when I told you this Ariel Sirius was in Gryffindor not Slytherin… since he's the first in his family to be one… and he's not a death eater… he can't be…" Ben pointed out.

Ariel and Aqua grew quiet pondering what their brother Ben told them.

"I had no idea…yeah I remember you telling me this in Friday ... I just… was it that really bad Benjie back in the first war I mean?" Ariel drifted off as she bowed her head in shame "And we didn't mean to get Toby upset but, it's what we heard in the Dailey Prophet Benjie everyone's talking about it…" she whispered.

Ben pinched his nose "I know you didn't and don't worry about Toby I'll talk to him when he cools off continue your story," he asked.

Ariel and Aqua looked at each other with worried looks where Aqua decided to speak up "Alright… we heard some rumors that Sirius Black was on the loose and he was out for blood against Harry for killing his master—although we'll talk about that later all you have to do Benjie has set us up into school. La Push High and not Forks High since either of us want to be near Isabella and we all agreed we managed to convince mum and dad over it. I don't really care if we're not in the same school with that dimwitted girl…. Fred, George and I are probably going to be in juniors since we're 16 years old, right? I'm not exactly familiar with the American schools in Forks," she explained.

Ben slowly nod at this "Yeah I think we should talk about the Sirius Black story later with the theories we came up with together… when we're by ourselves guys…." He drifted off rethinking about the past which he doesn't like to talk about because he lost his best friends who happened to be his cousin and held his breath "And yes, we managed to get Mya and her friends enrolled into LaPush High so it's already set—since both Jayden and Cameron are done with school I suppose they can portray as seniors in high school for the year to keep a look out on Hermione and her friends—as for Mya and her friends they'll be in freshman year, Mal and Sophia will also be seniors since they're 2 years older than you guys," he explained.

"Right of course then there's Ginny and Luna who are a year young then Neville and Hermione but, they're going to be together in class. Did you get all that before we left?" Ariel asked.

"Yes, we took care of everything with uncle Charlie's help since mum called him a few days to remind him rather freaking out over this until dad manage to calm her down as neither of them want to risk anything during her pregnancy with the twins. Neither of us wanted to stress her out and that's how we found out from uncle Charlie not much but, enough until you guys called us," Ben explained.

Ariel and Aqua slowly nod at this "We know we were there when we had to break the news to mum and dad. They weren't exactly happy when they learned this and eventually they gave in after Hermione begged, pleaded mum and dad to let her live with uncle Charlie after telling them the truth…it wasn't exactly pleasant it took a long five hours for mom and dad to agree but, they finally agreed to let us go after Mrs. Longbottom offered to escort us to Forks herself besides Jay and Cameron with their families who will be joining us within 2 hours after we arrive to the airport," Ariel steadied her breathing.

"We kind of figured that Red … so what else do you want me to do before Toby and I leave to meet up with uncle Charlie for lunch?"

"Besides enrolling us to LaPush High that would be the main one—we took care of the rest though so nothing right now. You did take care enrolling us, there right?"

"Yes, I did it should be in the school system by the end of the weekend"

"Perfect," Ariel and Aqua sighed in relief "Well, now that you mention it what about us living together? I remember that uncle Charlie doesn't have a lot of room in his house?"

Ben chuckled "Don't even worry about the room uncle Charlie took care of it—with a bit of convincing Toby and I added the bedrooms without Isabella's knowledge since she has no magic thank bloody Merlin—" he snorted causing the girls to shiver knowing their estrange cousin "Anyway Fred, George and Neville would be sharing one of the guest rooms across the hall and while you two will be sharing the other guest room—Mya, Ginny and Luna will be sharing with Isabella but, if they don't feel comfortable sharing with her they can always bunk in with you guys since yours is a bit bigger that can hold a lot of people," he explained.

"Brilliant," Ariel and Aqua perked up then scowled "I just hope we don't go to that point you know how Isabella is with bullying Mia,"

Ben eyes grew icy hard "Trust me if she tries to bully Mia she would have to go through Toby, Jay, Cameron and I,"

"Don't forget about us,"

"Of course,"

Ariel and Aqua scowled "Good, let's just hope she doesn't try anything because I will set her hair in fire," Aqua huffed.

"Or we can just push her in the mud you know how she tends to trip a lot…"

Ariel snorted "True and she's not even that pretty either,"

"True true…" Aqua nodded in agreement.

"Guys so not the time as much as I hate to say this we have other things to talk about then our dimwitted cousin— "Ben protested which the girls gave an apology look "And then there's Neville's grandmother right?"

"Yes, she's going to accompany us in this trip and where is she going to stay with?"

"At the 3rd guest room which is across the hall from uncle Charlie again Isabella has no idea we added the bedrooms thanks to our magic and I like to keep it that way if that's alright with you,"

"Why ask us you know we can't stand her,"

"Hate is such a bad understatement Blue,"

"You know what I mean—and what time are you going to meet uncle Charlie for lunch?"

"In an hour and we haven't gotten a chance to tell uncle Charlie the news yet but, we managed to get everyone to attend the same school in LaPush High there was some … complications but, we managed to finally get that git to agree so you guys are still attending LaPush high like we planned. We're not planning on separating Hermione, Luna, Ginny or Neville from our families and neither of us go to that other school, so we needed everyone to stay together. We're actually going to meet up with uncle Charlie and uncle Billy for lunch, so we'll let him know then," I answered.

"Really?" Aqua sounded confuse "Never mind we'll talk about that later. We'll call you when we arrive okay," she explained.

"Sounds good," Ben nodded at this with a puzzle look "Wait a minute how are you going to arrive here if Mia and her friends are underage?" he asked.

Ariel smirked "We got everything planned Aqua, Freddie, George and I will take care of that big brother. See you in a week at home by the woods we love you!" she chirped happily then hung up before Ben can answer. That was until Toby came back who seemed a bit better.

"Hey…" Ben felt a bit wary "Feel better?" he asked.

Toby sighed "Yeah a bit—it doesn't make sense that Sirius Black best friends with James Potter would ever betray his friends like that—it was dark times back then Ben even you know that we lost our cousins in that war and they were the same age as us only younger by 2 years," he explained with a distant look on his face.

"I know…you don't have to tell me twice I need to make a few phone calls until then what do we do now?"

"Now we're going to set everything before they arrive within a week Ben and we'll consider Sirius Black—there's some things that don't make sense and I'll ask Tai to see what he finds,"

"Brilliant. I'll call Aqua and Ariel later," Ben replied with a tired sigh.

"I'm sure they understand that I didn't mean to yell at them despite how close we are… but, they weren't born yet when we lost our entire family thanks to the first war… although now that I think about it…" Toby drifted off with a distant look "I remember Sirius Black clearly he was good friends with mum and dad, weren't they?" he explained.

"They always do they can never be mad at us for long so I'm sure you guys will make up as if everything's normal for you guys…and I'm pretty sure if we ask uncle Charlie maybe he knows something it was before they lost in touch when we flee away to America to keep us safe…" Ben pointed out pausing for a moment "Actually now that I think about it… maybe we can ask uncle Charlie he should know since he and uncle Billy are good friends with him back in school weren't they?" he explained.

"Yeah maybe he can give us some answer…or even get Tai to help since he knows about the first war since he's 10 years older than us, so he might know something," Toby pointed out.

"True… and there's no need to ask Tai I already called him he's going to get all the information he can get on Sirius Black and he knows people who knew Sirius Black and his friends personally … in fact I'm still in contact with Professor Lupin apparently he's a professor in Hogwarts; he was close with Sirius, James and that one boy… umm I think he said it was Peter Pettigrew before he got killed… growing up you remember him don't you?"

"I think so …" Toby furrowed his eyebrows "The werewolf, right? He's pretty cool,"

"Yes, that would be the one,"

"Brilliant why don't you owl him when you get a chance and we can ask him personally,"

"I'm sure they understand they weren't even born then when we were only toddlers when we heard about it,"

"True… and there's no need to ask Tai I already called him he's going to get all the information he can get on Sirius Black and he knows people who knew Sirius Black and his friends personally—in fact I'm still in contact with Professor Lupin. He was close with Sirius and James growing up you remember him?"

"The werewolf, right?"

"Yes, that would be the one,"

"Brilliant owl him when you get a chance and we can ask him personally,"

"That's exactly what I'm planning on doing—and speaking of Tai he should be here within a few hours with a few of his friends fixing the manor; it's not far where I live"

"Sounds like it's going entirely as planned Toby oh bean,"

Toby laughed as they headed out to meet their uncle Charlie for lunch.

 **[Wizarding World—Hogwarts castle] …**

In the other side of the Hogwarts, it was now November 8th Friday noon by next week in Wednesday they'll be leaving England—they been extra busy packing without anyone's knowledge. At noon Neville was packing his stuff from his old dorm since most of his stuff there luckily, he hasn't bumped into Harry or Ron and hopes to not bump into them after their last encounter. Neville picked up the pace to pack his things in his old dorm room to make sure he didn't leave anything and grabbed his pet toad _'Trevor'_ who was inside his frog cage which was now bigger than his last cage which was too small for him. Hermione insisted to buy him a new cage with food, water, etc only because he kept disappearing.

"Hey Neville," Dean greeted his friend with a smile.

Neville froze packing his things then gave a bright smile facing his friends "Oh hey guys what's up...?" he asked casually.

"Oh, not much," Seamus shrugged "I noticed that your barley around in Gryffindor Tower as much anymore or that you haven't been hanging out with the rest of us lately and the only time we ever see you was in class and—" he noticed Neville looked nervous "You okay Nev?" he asked.

"Yeah … I've been really busy helping Professor Sprouts at the Green House and sometimes I'd go to the Black Lake to think… helps clear my thoughts ya know," Neville drifted off and couldn't help but, felt relieved thinking it was Harry or Ron because he didn't want to get caught by them only to learn it was only Dean and Seamus "And yeah guys I'm fine just made new friends in Ravenclaw thanks to Mione," he explained.

Dean and Seamus blinked their eyes owlish "Really?" Dean seemed surprised by this causing Neville to nod at this in realization "Come to think of it … I barely see Mione or Ginny in the Gryffindor Tower too… and I wasn't aware that Mione made new friends in Ravenclaw … since when?" he asked curiously got the best of him.

"Umm for a while Mione would teach the youngest students when she has the time and sometimes she'd be study groups from different houses mostly Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw's even Gryffindor… and some in Slytherin only the first years since they look up to her," Neville shrugged since he's in that study group with her "And they're nice people the ones Hermione introduced her new friends to Ginny, Fred, George, Luna and myself they're pretty cool people," he explained.

"Really?" Seamus scratched his head all confuse "Who?" he asked.

"Errmm… well Aries and Aquarius Swan they're in their 5th year being perfect and all—actually you probably seem them around—Ariel short for Aries she's dating George Weasley and her twin sister Aqua she's dating Cedric Diggory; the twin girls," Neville explained.

"Well Lavender keeps telling us that Ariel's cheating on George with some Hufflepuff which isn't true right?" Dean asked with a hesitate at this.

Neville blinked his eyes "No, Ariel's not cheating on George they've been dating for nearly 3 years as far as they told me anyway?" he murmured.

"That's not what we heard from them that girl Aqua she's not being a good girlfriend to Cedric because she's not popular at least that's what Lavender and Parvati stating anyway," Seamus pointed out with a shrug.

Neville scowled not liking Lavender and Parvati "You know guys… I don't really follow gossip especially from two people who are dumb as a goat," he scowled at this.

Seamus and Dean blinked their eyes owlish "Huh?" they asked.

Neville sighed "Sorry it's a muggle saying look… I didn't want to say anything before but, there's no way Ariel and Aqua would ever cheat on George or Cedric. Most of the time I'm always with them before they go on patrols considering they're both perfects in Ravenclaw after all," he drifted off looking around the dorm room making sure they were by themselves "And … Ariel and Aqua are Hermione's sisters so there's no way they would do that to them," he explained.

"Wait what," Seamus rapidly got up "Mione has sisters here in this school?" he blurted out in shock.

Neville slowly nod at this "Yeah she has two older sisters who attend in this school they're the same age as Fred and George Weasley; the Weasley twins," he explained.

"But, but, but," Seamus sputtered in shock "That means that—how come we were never told by this before," he asked waving his arms dramatically at this.

"No one asked her," Neville shrugged "Besides it's not just her sisters though—she also has four older brothers who also attended Hogwarts back in the day but, they graduated already so that's uh—let me see—" he counted in his head "Seven siblings altogether and then their mum is expecting another set of twins so that's nine siblings together," he drifted off "Although now that I think about it would seem she has the same amount of siblings like Ginny except with four brothers and two sisters with another set of twins what of the odds of that eh?" he jokily replied.

Dean and Seamus widen their eyes "Whoa…. that's a lot of kids," Dean murmured.

"Yeah…" Neville nodded at this "From what Ariel told me that's Hermione's older sister who's dating George Weasley by the way—" he drifted off trying to remember "She told me that their older brothers Ben and Toby knew Fred, George, Ron and Ginny's older brothers Bill, Charlie and Percy back in the day they were best friends since then but, once Jay and Cameron being the 3rd and 4th oldest brothers by the time they were in their 5th and 6th by skipping to their final year they graduated early and moved to America after that," he explained.

"Oh…" Dean grew quiet; he didn't know that Hermione had siblings like he does, he felt a bit ashamed for not asking her but, he didn't think that far ahead yet as he started to look around noticing that Neville was packing his things "Wow Hermione's brothers must be really smart if they skipped 3 years early and graduated with their older brothers Ben and Toby huh?" he asked.

"Yeah, they're smart and apparently, they got the smart gene from both parents side because of it," Neville explained.

"Blimey I had no idea," Seamus drifted off like Dean he started to look around as well noticing Neville packing "Speaking of things… why are you packing early since we're not in a holiday yet not for another two weeks?" he explained.

Neville held his breath "Well … I must as well tell you since I haven't got a chance to tell you guys yet but, I won't be going home I'm… I'm moving away to America with my gran," he drifted off sadly part of his giving away story in case anyone was to ask; making it seem that he's moving away true but, won't say the reason why as he and Hermione along with their friends agreed not to reveal much until the last day in Hogwarts which is this coming Wednesday as they're heading to America away from England together.

Dean and Seamus stared at their friend in horror "YOUR WHAT?!" they both exclaimed "WHY!?"

Neville nodded sadly "Yeah, I just got a letter from my gran telling me about it the other day as she wants to start fresh and we have family down in America where we're staying at so… I have no choice to go with her," he explained. Dean and Seamus were saddening on this news.

"That sucks Nev… "Seamus sadly shaking his head "Can't you convince your gran that you don't want to leave America I mean we're not leaving in vacation for another two weeks?" he asked.

"Trust me Seamus I tried to convince my gran but, she insisted…. besides she already enrolled me into a new school and I start the following Monday of after next week so…" Neville sadly pondered for a moment or two; he couldn't help but, feel guilty lying to them since Seamus and Dean are his friends; Hermione told him he could tell them but, only a selected of people though which includes them "Although… that's not why I'm moving to America guys… it's more than that…" he drifted off with a distant tone but, didn't want to lie to them since they're good friends.

Dean furrowed his eyebrows noticing his tone of voice "What do you mean?"

"Can I trust you both not to tell anyone not even Lavender or Parviti," Neville asked with a serious tone.

"Of course, you can trust us," Seamus cried out feeling a little offended "What do you take us for? You know we don't really listen to them unless it was really serious but, then again— "he shrugged "They're like the Queen of Gossips so I learned my lesson not to listen to them chatting away about Mione or anyone else you know," he explained.

"I'm glad you say that because—I trust you guys, so I might as well tell you both the truth— "Neville answered as he quickly put the silent charm with a protective ward around the guys dorm making sure no one was listening. Seamus and Dean were sitting by their beds as they listened to Neville rambling about how he's leaving for America while the boys stared at their friend with their mouths open gawking at him, stunned and shell shocked by the current events when Harry and Ron would torture or bully some of their friends including Hermione, Ginny, himself and Luna with a few others who he won't name. Neville pondered that some of the students who he won't name are also leaving Hogwarts. They all decided to leave America to start fresh. Neville then skipped the part about his parents transferring hospitals to another St. Mungo's hospital except in America. The best hospital that his Gran preferred with the best security in the state.

"Blimey…" Seamus sadly ran his hands through his hair in frustration "No wonder we barely see Mione or the guys anywhere but, leaving Hogwarts is a huge change Neville… especially moving to America… that's so far Nev…" he replied kicking his foot against the floor

"I know but, it's the only way guys… I mean … I don't want to leave you guys behind either but, it's the only way for us to start fresh…" Neville sadly says.

"How would we keep in touch though I don't want to lose you guys when you guys move to America," Dean sadly replied.

"You can never lose us Dean you really think Mione didn't think this plan through and she only plans this past weekend," Neville began to say grabbing something inside his book bag, again he's looking around hoping Harry and Ron weren't around but, he practically begged Hermione to buy these cell phones so they can keep in touch with their friends in Hogwarts at least with some students anyway "Here these are for you two. Mione designed this to look like cell phones but, more advance then the ones in the Muggle London which is bloody brilliant," he explained. Dean looked at the cell phones in awe while Seamus look so confuse as he scratches his head not familiar with muggle technology.

"What is it Nev?" Seamus asked.

"No way…" Dean whispered staring at the cell phones which was red with a Lion on the back cover "It's not supposed to be on stores yet at least not in a couple of years from now," he pointed out in awe.

Neville noticed Dean's expression "Dean you do know this isn't a cell phone, right?"

"But, isn't this an iPhone 7plus?"

"No… it's a two-sided mirror that looks like a cell phone and this would help us keep in touch and contact one another since we're all friends…since there's no electricity in Hogwarts so the muggle technology doesn't work here so, she invented another way to contact us by using an idea of a two sided mirror except as a cell phone," Neville pointed out causing Seamus and Dean to drop their jaws in shock "Susan and Hannah should be having one too only the ones that we're going to keep contact with before we leave," he explained.

"So are you telling me that Mione build this to look like a cell phone even though it's not… "Seamus slowly replied.

"Pretty much yes; it's like a two-sided mirror except as a cell phone so the muggles won't look at us oddly by talking in the mirror,"

"Make sense," Seamus nodded knowing Hermione.

"This is bloody brilliant," Dean asked looking at the cell phone "How did she come up with that idea and it works in Hogwarts since I can't blame my radio since there's no electricity here?"

"She got the idea from Susan and Hannah as they explained to her about the two-sided mirrors and everything," Neville nodded at this "And don't worry only this two sided mirror that looks like a cell phone can only work she made sure of it so that way you can play as many games as you want and it charges automatically so you don't have to use a plug or anything only use this," he showed Dean and Seamus this charger "You just set your two-sided mirror on top of this and it should charge under an hour but, don't charge to much or else it would've made a black out or something like that," he pointed out.

"Bloody hell that's brilliant how long did it take for Mione to create this,"

"Not very long … she had help from her sisters with this kind of technology it would've took anyone to build this kind of thing under a year but, for Hermione she invented this cell phone two-sided mirror under a month between her incoming projects from the past few weeks,"

"Wicked," Dean and Seamus was in awe "No wonder she's so smart," he muttered under his breath.

"Yeah Mione is a genius it's brilliant you can play games in this thing too,"

"Really what kind of game?"

"Any game really mostly muggle games Hermione added a few protection spells and games that you might recognize,"

"Really even Mario Kart? So how do you work it?"

"Yeah, you just use these play characters that Mione bought you just connected one of the characters like this and it would automatically show you the character that you have it's pretty cool and let me show you how it works like this," Neville cleared his throat _'Hermione Granger'_ using his cell phone and Hermione's face appeared listening to her music listening looking around the stores "Hey Mione,"

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows looking down on her cell phone two-sided mirror and nearly jumped that you can hear a small crash that left Neville, Dean and Seamus to winced at this "Sweet mother of Merlin— "she clutched her chest that she had to walk to the next corner "Neville Franklin Longbottom you know better to scare me half to death and— "she scolded him but, stopped squinting her eyes noticing that Neville wasn't by himself; Dean and Seamus were also there "What's wrong?" she asked.

Neville gave a sheepishly smile "Sorry Mione didn't mean to scare you there and nah there's nothing wrong I just wanted to show Dean and Seamus to check if it works or not. I also gave them their go away presents early than planned,"

Hermione gave a smile "Brilliant do they like them?"

"Are you kidding they're bloody brilliant Mione," Seamus and Dean exclaimed causing her to chuckle.

"Well I'm glad you both love it guys so what's up Nev? Why are you calling for me for you know this is only for emergencies since I'm at the bank with my family right now?"

"Yeah, I know, like I said I was just showing them how it works that's all since they're not familiar to this that's why,"

"Oh, that's good," Hermione slowly nod at this hiding her yawn but, failed "Did you happen to give them their other presents from my brothers Nev?"

"Not yet I'm about to do that after we hang up,"

"Good and guys," Hermione giving Dean and Seamus a serious look "Make sure you don't lose that I made extras just in case you do. Nev should know where it is and keep it close to you guys put it somewhere safe where you won't forget. I don't want anyone to find out about this okay," she explained.

"We will thanks Mione," Dean and Seamus both nodded.

Hermione beamed "No problem guys and I should get back to my family since they're waiting for me Nev. Don't forget to put Trever in his cage. I already got Crookshanks in his cage already despite his hissing fit it won't be long till we get there since I already packed my things already," Hermione explained.

"Don't worry Trevor's in his cage thanks to you Mione,"

"Brilliant. I'll see you guys at the Great Hall later guys,"

"Later," Neville, Seamus and Dean waved bye and bid _'goodbye'_ to her after it turned black which meant it's off.

Dean and Seamus sat on the bed "You guys are really leaving huh?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, we really are… but, I was wondering if you can do a favor for us?" Neville asked.

"Sure anything," Seamus asked.

Neville grinned "Well we need someone to announce us leaving… and this is what Mione planned," he started to explain the plain leaving both Dean and Seamus to lean closer nodding in each of the plan "And once Mione cast the spell around the teachers stuck in their chairs with no way out I'll give you guys a signal so you two can announce us okay," he explained.

"We would love to announce you guys but, what was Mione talking about her brothers getting us something?" Seamus asked.

"Oh right," Neville went to grab their presents out of his trunk "This is from Hermione's brothers personally; she just picked it up from the post office?" he explained.

"Post office what's a post office?" Seamus asked scratching his head all confuse.

"It's kind of like owl post but, in muggle London they have a post man to deliver the mail," Dean explained.

Seamus gave an _'O'_ nodding to himself "Right, go on Nev," he paused for a moment "Wait a minute where was Hermione this whole time since we couldn't find her anywhere?" he asked.

Neville hesitated at this "Well right now she's at the Gringotts bank to take care of a few things with her sisters and their parents but, Ginny told me most of time Hermione is with her sisters who are Perfects—they have their own room common room," he explained; he sorts of lied not wanting to reveal the hidden room since it's under Hermione's family name.

"Common room for Perfects? That's so cool…" Dean was in awe "But, why would she be there for?" he asked.

"Can you keep a secret between us?"

"Do you even have to ask Nev?"

"Right sorry… well… Hermione's older brothers Ben, Toby, Jay and Cameron the ones that graduated from both Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw they were all good with Quidditch players back in the day…" Neville drifted off leaving them to nod at this with an eyebrow raise "Their last names are Swan—Ben, Toby, Jay, Cameron, Ariel, and Aqua Swan," he explained.

Dean and Seamus had blank _'huh'_ look.

Neville sighed "Guys their Hermione's older siblings the ones that I told you about," he explained.

"Bloody hell," Seamus blurted out.

"Yeah, I know but, anyway I figured you might need this," Neville asked grabbing something out of his trunk which was two invisible cloaks leaving them gawking at their friend.

"Nev where did you get this?" Dean asked in awe.

"Is this for us?" Seamus blurted out.

"Of course, Harry isn't the only ones who owns an invisible cloak you know…" Neville smirked at this.

"How do you know that?" Seamus asked.

"Well since Harry is the last of the Potter family I'd assume it's a heirloom from his dad side of the family for generations," Neville pointed out.

 **~*~End of Chapter Eight~*~**

 **Ahhhh I'm done with this chapter. I'm beginning to be remember what I wanted to write in the next three chapters. Let me know what you guys think. I'm sure you noticed the new changes in each chapter and yes, I'm rewriting in each chapter, so it would make a lot of more sense and hope you enjoy the rest of the story. Ciao for now dolls.**


	10. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine: Saying Goodbye to England (Part 1)**

"That is true…" Seamus murmured.

"Besides… I see him around with it sneaking around Hogwarts sometimes… the cloak that he has is very rare the invisibility cloak that was passed down from his father … at least that's what he told me anyway…and I don't blame him for wanting something to be close to his father…." he explained sadly.

Seamus and Dean nodded at this "Yeah I remember he told us about it when we came back from Christmas break… but, this cloak that you gave us must've cost a fortune to buy these since they're really rare for Mione's brothers to buy these are you sure we can keep this?" Dean asked.

"Positive. It was from Hermione's older brothers Jayden. He has connections to a few stores that sells invisible cloaks which are hard to buy but, got a discount out of it," he explained.

"That is bloody brilliant Nev thank you," Seamus replied as he and Dean put their new gifts inside their trunks with a spell thanks to Neville's suggestion in case someone tries to steal their things.

"No problems well I should get back to my packing guys. I'll see you in the Great Hall okay," Neville replied.

"Alright later Nev," Dean and Seamus waved at their friend heading down to the Great Hall to eat dinner while Neville continued to pack his things.

That same day in the other side of the castle it was already noon when they went to have lunch Hermione went to Dumbledore who was talking to her great, great, aunt Professor McGonagall not a lot of people knew she's related to her except her family, Neville, Luna and the Weasley's (Fred, George & Ginny) who promised not to say anything to anyone. She decided to ask the headmaster Albus Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall for three days off. When they asked her why her excuse was…?

"I'm just a little stressed out Professor," Hermione replied with a shrug. That was the truth partly "I just need three days like a little vacation. I only need three days to buy things outside of Hogwarts. I'm planning on doing a little shopping for any school supplies that I might need,"

"That's an excellent idea Miss. Granger," Albus Dumbledore beamed at this "You have my permission to go. I'm not worried so I'm sure you'll catch up in any missed work. Don't forget to ask Professor McGonagall to let her know of course,"

Hermione beamed "Thank you sir and I will," she happily skipped along to find her great, great aunt Professor McGonagall talking to Professor Sprouts "Professor McGonagall," Hermione skipped along happily to the other side of the staff table which left her great aunt Professor McGonagall to turn to her youngest niece.

"Yes Miss. Granger," Professor McGonagall asked.

"I'm just letting you know that I will be taking three days off starting today so I'll be missing school. I already told the headmaster Albus Dumbledore Professor as I've been stressing out from school. I need three days off and have permission to go," Hermione explained.

Professor McGonagall nodded "Alright Miss. Granger will you be going alone in this trip?"

"No, I won't be going alone my big sisters Ariel and Aqua are also coming along since they also needed a break Professor," Hermione answered.

"Very well you may go and I'm not worried that you three will catch up with your work Miss. Granger," Professor McGonagall nodded at this "Does Professor Flitwick know about your sisters missing three days as well?"

"Yes, Professor they're waiting for me at the gate as we speak and thank you very much for letting me have three days off," Hermione beamed "We'll see you all in Wednesday Professor,"

"Of course," Professor McGonagall smiled at her youngest niece "Don't forget to bring your wand, two-sided mirror and your phone with you," she murmured at this.

"I won't thank you and see you later Professor," Hermione beamed.

Once she left the staff table she was skipping happily ignoring the odd looks from everyone as they never seen her this happy before. Hermione practically skipped back to the Perfect's Common Room which was from her sister's private room Ariel and Aqua just came back from telling their head of the house Professor Flitwick. She then went to her closet and decided to wear something Mugglish. She got a blue baggy capri with a white baggy t-shirt. She grabbed her comb and brushed her hair a couple of times. She grabbed a parchment from her desk, she carefully folded it and put it in her back pocket. She then grabbed her purse which was stuff with money from Muggle World and Wizarding World.

"Mya, are you ready to go?" Ariel called from the other side of the room "We're heading to the gate right now,"

"Coming," Hermione answered. Outside of Hogwarts in Muggle London at 1:30 p.m. Hermione and her two sisters Ariel and Aqua went to Hogsmeade. She took out of her parchment and scanned all the names that she got in her list.

 **Girls**

 ** _Katie Bell_**

 ** _Angelina Johnson_**

 ** _Lavender Brown_**

 ** _Parvati Patil_**

 ** _Padma Patil_**

 ** _Susan Bones_**

 ** _Hannah Abbott_**

 ** _Rose Arianna Diggory_** _(a/n: Cedric's little sister)_

 ** _Jennifer Chang_**

 ** _Fleur Delacour_**

 ** _Victoria Rose Lorenzo_**

 ** _Isadora Zarforn_**

 ** _Jennifer Santos 'Jen'_**

 ** _Vanessa Andres_**

 ** _Jasmine Beau_**

 ** _Professor Minerva McGonagall_** _(a/n: Hermione, Ben, Toby, Jay, Cameron, Ariel and Aqua's great, great aunt)_

 ** _Professor Pomona Sprout_**

 ** _Madam Rolanda Hooch_**

 **Boys**

 ** _Seamus Finnigan_**

 ** _Dean Thomas_**

 ** _Professor Rebeus Hagrid_**

 ** _Professor Remus Lupin_**

 ** _Professor Filius Flitwick_**

 ** _Professor Severus Snape_** _(a/n: Hermione didn't want to give him a present but, she decided to give something that belonged to Lily Harry's mum—a copy of pictures of them together including the letters that she wrote when they weren't friends anymore; she hoped that Professor Snape would know what to do with it… until then… she's just going to leave it be for now)_

 ** _Adam Abel_**

 ** _Cedric Diggory_**

 ** _Oliver Wood_**

 ** _Nick Jameson_**

 ** _Zayne Wood_** _(a/n: Oliver's little brother)_

 ** _Justin Finch-Fletchley_**

 ** _Ernie Macmillan_**

 ** _Percy Weasley_**

 ** _Draco Malfoy_**

 ** _Blaise Zabini_**

 ** _Theodore Nott_**

Four and a half hours later, Hermione and her sisters finished the boys list. She went back to Hogwarts, carrying nothing, but her purse. All the things she brought, was already in her room. Once Hermione got back to Hogwarts, she got only half an hour until dinner. So, she took a quick shower and changed into her school uniform. Once that was done Neville met up with Hermione who just got back from her shopping trip with her sisters Ariel and Aqua as they greeted one another heading to the Great Hall to get something to eat.

"Hey guys," Neville greeted them.

"Hey Neville, did you pack everything since we're leaving the day after tomorrow?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, it's all in my trunk," Neville replied revealing his trunk leaving the girls to nod at this when Aqua called out for Dobby.

"Good. Dobby?" Aqua answered.

A silent _'pop'_ revealing a house elf Dobby "Mistress Aqua called for Dobby?" he squeaked at this.

"Yes, can you put Neville's trunk into the private headquarters with Fred and George's trunks please," Ariel answered.

"Of course, mistress," Dobby snapped his fingers where Fred, George and Neville's trunk disappeared into the private headquarters room "It's now safe inside the room secured and protected by the protective charm mistress,"

"Thank you, Dobby," Aqua nodded at this.

"Will that be all mistress?" Dobby asked.

"Yes, that would be all thank you Dobby," Hermione smiled at this leaving Dobby to bow and disappeared into a silent _'pop'_ once he left Hermione turned to Neville "We'll meet you at the room Neville— "she turned to Ginny and Luna "Speaking of packing did you guys pack everything that you didn't leave anything behind or your backpacks," she explained.

Neville nodded "Yes, I doubled checked everything inside my trunk if anything we can leave early in Wednesday morning if you want and my backpack filled with my stuff,"

"Luna and I both packed our stuff ready to go with my backpack," Ginny replied that she and Luna showed their backpack filled with their things "Did you grab what you needed in Hogsmeade Mione?" she asked.

"Yes, I did," Hermione murmured "I'm just wanted to double check with everything that I haven't left behind before we leave for good,"

Luna nodded "Everything will be fine Mione and don't forget the first and second years Mione they're very fond of you," she murmured.

"I won't I left extra presents for them before we leave so they won't feel like their alone in this speaking of the bank—" Hermione looked at her watch "Ariel, Aqua, and I need to go to the Gringotts Wizarding Bank first thing in the morning—I got permission for 3 days off so Ariel, Aqua and I will be away the whole day so you and Ginny get everything ready for Wednesday; I already packed my stuff a week advance and it's inside my bag. I even asked Dobby to put the presents into a safe place until it was ready to present them to our friends," she explained.

"Brilliant Luna and I will get everything ready make sure that we didn't miss anything for Wednesday while you guys do what you got to do," Ginny instructed their friends as they nodded in agreement.

Hermione beamed "Of course we'll meet later at the common room later say before dinner?" she answered.

"See you then Mione," Ginny, Luna and Neville nodded in agreement as they went into their separate ways.

 **Aqua's P.O.V.**

I just got back from shopping with Mya and Ariel for the day… although it didn't stop from Cho Chang to sneer whenever I pass by. I was this close to punch that bitch to the ground until she said something that made me froze not realizing Cedric and his friends were there… watching.

"Hey Swan," Cho called after me but, I ignored her since I was too busy chatting away with Ariel while Hermione went to find Ginny, Luna and Neville after our shopping trip for the girls we just needed to grab a few things and we'll be ready to leave.

 **[no answer] …**

"SWAN!?"

 **[no answer] …**

"SWAN?!" Cho yelped my arm that without thinking I did a triple double black flip towards the girl that made a loud _'bang'_ on the ground causing everyone to gawk and gape at me in shock.

"WHAT?!— "I narrowed dangerously at the girl "What the bloody hell could you possibly want with me huh?" I spat in venom.

Cho pursued her lips getting off the ground "I heard from a little birdy that you and Cedric broke up?" she cocky says that I dangerously narrowed my eyes at the girl "I'm just letting you know that Cedric and I are now dating," she sneered at this showing her ring "And we're getting married guess he didn't want to be with you after all since you're nothing but, a muggleborn witch," she sneered causing her group of friends to snicker.

I poked my tongue cringing my neck that Ariel put her head on my shoulder as I was breathing heavily trying to calm myself down "Aqua… deep breaths…" she murmured but, I was angry to listen now because Cho Chang couldn't keep her mouth shut.

"Especially we just celebrated our engagement last night," Cho sneered circling around me causing me to tense up "Guess you're too much of a nerd to give him pleasurable nights—only because your nothing but, a mud— "that I growled that without thinking I twisted my body and punched that bitch and tackled her punching over and over that she started screaming in horror only because she wouldn't keep her mouth shut.

 **"SAY THAT AGAIN CHANG I BLOODY DARE YOU!?"** I screamed pulling her hair to the edge with a triple double backflip that she whimpered in pain "What? Cat got your tongue CHANG You all talk but, you can't beat me can you since I'm Captain of our Quidditch team I can do a lot more than you think but, do you honestly think I'm going to let you get away with that when you don't know shit about me or my family you gold digging whore?!" I exclaimed continuing to punch and kicking against the girl who kept screaming.

"Aqua!?" Ariel widen her eyes in horror trying to get me off Cho **"AQUA?! BLUE?! BLUE!?"** she tried to hold me back that I snarled **"BLUE?!** Calm down!? Hey, you're going to end up killing her" but, unfortunately I kept pulling her hair and ripped it off so half of her hair is half bald because of me.

 **"YOU BITCH!?"** Cho spats wiping the blood about to attack her but, Ariel caught her arm with a dangerous cold icy look.

"Don't even think about it Chang," Ariel coldly spats "And just so your clear I'm taking 100 points out of Ravenclaw for even starting this fight,"

"You can't do that since we're in the same house and she attacked me first,"

"True… even if she's my twin sister but, if you didn't provoke her by starting this fight in this first place since we got witnesses that you started this fight to begin with then I wouldn't be doing this," Ariel spats and wham Cho went down causing her friends to catch her screaming in horror that neither of us knew that Cedric, Fred, George with their friends ran over to us that Cedric froze Cho with his wand.

"What in Merlin is going on here?" Cedric calmly replied.

I spats blood out of my mouth and threw my promise ring at his face with a loud _'thump'_ on the forehead he froze when he saw what was on his hand "Ask her—" as I marched in front of my now ex-boyfriend "Just so you're clear We—" gesturing us again "ARE DONE clearly you're just exactly who I thought you were a complete douche bag and I'm so glad I'm done with you," I spats pushing him against the shoulder quite harshly and left without looking back that Ariel was calling out for me.

Ariel turned to Cedric and his friends breathing heavily and slapped Cedric on the face "That was for breaking Aqua's heart— "then kicked him on the stomach causing to hover in pain "And that was for a bloody idiotic idiot?!— "then did a triple double backflip causing Cedric to groan in pain "After seeing your true colors this past week Aqua deserves better than that… I should know… just because of who we truly are… and one of these days if you keep pushing her away because we kept secrets from you guys despite how we didn't have a choice … we won't be coming back… that includes Aqua …can you even live with that Cedric not having Aqua in your life because I sure as hell won't. Your disgusting you two can rot in hell for all we care," she spats in anger stomping away running after Aqua to check on her sister causing George to run after his girlfriend after glaring at Cedric for making his girlfriend upset. Fred however was well conflicted… that he offered a hand to Cedric who in return raised his eyebrow and took his hand helping him up.

"Despite how you just broke my best friend's heart…" Fred calmly in low tones not wanting anyone to overhear "We already made our decision…to leave this place… Hogwarts I mean... so you have the day after tomorrow in Wednesday to figure it out if you want Aqua back or be that bloody stupid idiotic idiot that let go of the best relationship that you ever had…can you ever live without Aqua in your life I know I wouldn't if I were you, " he explained walking away leaving Cedric in silent wondering if he made the right decision to break up with Aqua from a stupid argument between them… and when his friends asked him what was that about he walked out telling off Cho that they were never engaged since the only girl that ever had his whole heart was Aqua and took off another 100 points of Ravenclaw for not only tried to provoke a Perfect but, being a huge bully over the youngsters under 1rst-3rd years that included his little sister Rose. All his friends sneered at Cho and her friends by running after Cedric.

Aqua headed to the Black Lake to think—it's been nearly a week since Cedric and I broke up… no one knows but, my friends… and my siblings… including that bitch Cho with her friends—I made sure to give her one of my powerful hexes with or without my wand… I looked down on my left hand feeling empty without my ring… it was my promise ring that Cedric gave me on our 3rd year anniversary … that happened nearly two month ago, that was until this past afternoon when I threw my ring back to Cedric in anger… as he knew how I felt towards Cho Chang that gold digging whore… hearing her say that she and Cedric got together… broke my heart…

Cedric didn't say much except nodding at me watching him walk away with his friends that I decided to take a walk around outside of Hogwarts by the Black Lake with my broom listening to music despite there's no electricity I managed to fix it without no one finding out…it was one of my favorite songs from the Cheetah Girls only because Raven Symone one of my idols was in that movie but, she wasn't in this 3rd movie; it made me upset about it but, it wasn't a bad movie… so I decided to hum to the lyrics.

" **What If" by Adrienne Bailon (Cheetah Girls 3 Movie)**

 **[Aqua]**

 **Oooh oh ooh oh**

 **Maybe this was meant to be**

 **Maybe now it should be me**

 **Been dreaming of this forever**

 **But I'm feeling so confused, yeah**

 **It's hard to see what's right**

 **Between you and I**

 **And I don't know what to do**

 **[Chorus]**

 **Oh. We'd stay together always that's the promise we made**

 **But suddenly it's not so clear**

 **And I'm being pulled both ways**

 **And it's breaking my heart,**

 **Tearing me apart**

 **It's impossible to choose**

 **What if I don't try, what if I do?**

 **Everything that I've dreamed right in front of me**

 **If I win what would I lose?**

 **How could I learn to live wondering what if?**

Aqua jumped into her broom and started singing her heart out not realizing that Cedric was watching; He looked down on the ring that Aqua threw after another argument this past afternoon that this time she walked away that Ruby scowled marching over to Cedric telling him he's a bloody idiot and told him off in French. Cedric being heartbroken it took his whole body to consider running after Aqua by begging her forgiveness but, he couldn't… not after what happen between them he was being git and stubborn until he overheard Fred and George talking among themselves as they were leaving the following Wednesday. Aqua Granger is leaving in two days… how can he live without her … when he's been missing her this past week…he had to get her back but, how?

Cedric froze scanning around for Aqua until he realizes where she could be by the Black Lake where she likes to be alone within her thoughts. It reminded her of the beach in her hometown in Forks… he needed to look for her fast before it's too late or else he's really going to lose her and that was the last thing he ever wanted _(a/n: I'm just going to make the lyrics short so if you get confuse by the whole thing I just made it short—if you guys aren't familiar from this song it's from the Cheetah Girls 3: Around the World a Disney movie)_

 **Ohhh ohhhh yeah**

 **And it's breaking my heart,**

 **Tearing me apart,**

 **It's impossible to choose**

 **What if I don't try, what if I do?**

 **Everything that I've dreamed, right in front of me**

 **If I win, what would I lose?**

 **How could I learn to live wondering what if?**

 **I'm never going to say, what if**

I decided to be in the air which seems to help clean my thoughts a bit … not realizing that my ex-boyfriend Cedric flew after me when it was starting to get dark and pouring out which I didn't seem to care at the moment since I just kept flying.

"Aqua?!"

 **[no answer] …**

"AQUA!"

 **[no answer] …**

 **Cedric's P.O.V.**

Despite how it started to rain I didn't care my girlfriend was out there and she could get sick **"AQUARIUS JADENE GRANGER I'M GOING AFTER YOU EITHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!?"** Cedric cried out in frustration flying up in the air after her in the sky.

Aqua blinked her eyes owlish looking down seeing Cedric, her boy—ex boyfriend—she corrected herself as I flew my broom a few feet away from her despite how it's pouring cats and dogs "Diggory what on earth are you doing?" Aqua blurted out.

"I can ask you the same thing considering it's pouring out. Are you completely mental or are you trying to get yourself killed? What the hell was that back there with Cho,"

Aqua instantly flinched "Oh so the little thing came crying to you huh?" she sneered at her now ex-boyfriend.

Cedric cringe his left check "You know what I mean, and she didn't come crying to me Aqua I was there when it happened remember before you threw the ring I gave you,"

Aqua had an unreadable expression "Oh really? Well you were the one who wanted it back remember?" she flatly replied.

I grew quiet… our last argument in Sunday "Well yea— "I sighed pinching my nose while holding my broom "Yes I did say that but, I didn't expect you to actually— "he stopped himself trying to calm down while Aqua had an unreadable expression; I can never tell what she's thinking right now and decided to change the subject at hand "Why are you even out here anyway since it's past curfew? Don't you know you can get sick while you're in the rain?" I cried out… she continued to have an unreadable expression "Aqua … we need to talk about this.?"

"There's nothing for us to say since I don't care if the whole quidditch field was soaked under the water," Aqua flatly scoffed at this "And now you want to talk after when I tried to talk to you from the past week which you flatly refused to listen to me hmmm? Why the hell do you care anyway when you made it perfectly clear that you wanted nothing to do with me remember?" I can tell she was instantly pissed and got offended "And you know what I'm not in a bloody mood for your hissing fits Diggory. If I want to fly in the air considering it's a free country and I will damn do it even it's pouring outside considering you already said your peace and I haven't talked to you since this past afternoon so give me one good reason why I should listen to you after all that huh?" she spats.

I held my breath shifting uncomfortable considering we're up on the air riding our brooms "I know we haven't talked much since we— "I drifted off noticing Aqua's continued to have an unreadable icy cold look "After we last talked last Saturday but, petty arguments but, can we please go back to the castle and talk about this… I really want to talk to you…"

Aqua stared at me for a long moment "No, I'm not going back to the castle, so we can _'talk'_ since you already made your peace so why should I even bother so that's a bloody hell no," she spats.

I pinched my nose closing my eyes "Aqua please…"

"No,"

"Please…."

"No, I don't want to talk to you?!"

"Please… we need to talk?"

"I already said my peace with you yesterday and today Diggory I don't need a bloody reminder?"

"I know … but, this is important please…"

Aqua stared at me for a long moment with an unreadable expression on her face with a scoff "Fine but, don't think this doesn't change anything between us," she spats.

"Fine… ladies fir—first… "I was cut off only because Aqua disappeared that I flew after her until we reached to the grounds "Right… of course you would fly ahead of me," I murmured as we headed back inside the castle; I looked at the time that it was stating 12:45 a.m. in the morning; I wasn't sure if Aqua had patrols today but, I assumed she doesn't… since she's been flying around Hogwarts since our last encounter this afternoon "Come on… I'll… take you back to your room?"

"I rather walk without an escort that's not you thank you very much," Aqua flatly replied walking passing me against the shoulder harshly that left me to wince.

"Right…I supposed I deserved that too among other things" I mumbled running after her until we reached to the Ravenclaw Secret Room which was hidden near the Ravenclaw Tower but, farther down once Aqua mumbled the password is now changed and the common room was dark, so I assumed that no one was around or they're asleep "Where's Ariel and the others?"

"Ariel's probably be with George and Fred— "Aqua murmured "Not sure where he went but, Mia, Ginny, Neville and Luna are probably asleep," she explained with a stiffly tone.

"Right…" I shuffled my jacket off "Do—do you mind if I stay the night… since I'm not really in the mood to head back to the Hufflepuff Tower right now…" I murmured

"I don't really give me a bloody Hippogriff what you do Diggory," Aqua flatly replied heading back to her room walking away from me not liking this feeling.

"Wait," I blurted out "Aren't you going to listen to what I have to say to you…"

"Not really no,"

"Why not,"

"Because I have no reason to bloody listen or give a bloody Hippogriff what you should say to me since I hate you,"

"Are you really hearing yourself right now… because that's completely barbaric and you know it,"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me…" I walked in front of Aqua "I think no—I know there's another part of you… that still loves me… just like I love you… that you felt another part that you want nothing to do with me after the way I treated you…this entire week and—and I was an idiot for even breaking up with you…without hearing your entire story I was just mad that you didn't talk to me about the whole thing and I really miss you…"

Aqua gave an unreadable expression "You think you're so charming don't you Diggory. So, what? You expect me to run into your arms like everything's peachy with us huh? Even after nearly a bloody week and a half of trying to talk to you without fuckin Chang to find out that I had to hear it from her mouth that you two— "she stopped to steadied herself "You know what it doesn't bloody matter anymore because you made that very clear yesterday," she flatly explained

"What did she say?"

"It doesn't even matter what she said because she can go straight to fucking hell"

"Yes, it does what did she say?"

"Why?"

"Because I want to know…. because whatever she said to you… was a huge lie since I would never consider going out with her or be engaged with her ever…"

"It doesn't even matter anyway because I'm leaving in Wednesday without turning back …considering nothing's holding me back anymore besides my parents and my unborn siblings set of twins… and you—" Aqua looked away when she said this "Although since you broke and poach my heart without even hearing me out… or even considering listening to me but, instead of talking things out you said those cruel words to me that ripped my heart out that you said—was the last thing I ever expected to hear that from you" she was choked up when I closed my eyes remembering our last argument "Because that's exactly what my last ex-boyfriend Eric said… before I walked in on him cheating on me with his ex-girlfriend no less… telling me the exact same thing that I didn't mean anything to him or that our relationship wasn't important enough…do you have any idea how cruel and hurtful to hear that again especially from you—it took me nearly 2 years to get over that… before Ariel and I decided to transfer schools to Hogwarts to be near our family … I didn't expect to fall in love again and I meant that but, I did … and the last thing I expected was for you say the exact same thing that he did… and you know better than anyone how sensitive that subject is for me… you're not that same guy that I fell in love with … because my boyfriend Cedric would never in a million years say that to me ever because you're the first person that I ever opened my heart too since that last relationship and why am I even explaining to you since you already know about this—" she was hiccupping from crying "I can't—I can't even look at you so just let me go so I can move on with my life and maybe I'll find someone who wouldn't break my heart like you did," she cried out wiping her tears that broke Cedric's heart.

Cedric closed his eyes sadly "I'm so, so, so, so sorry for that and your right…" he sighed running his hands through his hair "I—that was cruel … I was just angry, hurt, confused all in one and the last thing I ever wanted was hurt you in the end…but Aqua I didn't mean to say those same cruel words that your last boyfriend told you… you have to believe me …" I took a step forward but, she took a step back with broken expression that left Cedric's heart torn "Aqua… I was an idiot… I have no excuse for my cruel behavior I just… I thought we told each other everything…."

"I thought we did too… but, I couldn't risk it Ceddy… as much as I love you… which I'm not saying I do right now because I'm still mad at you…"Aqua pointed out denying her feelings at the moment "I didn't expect myself to trust anyone …until I met you…and that scared me… a lot…" she whispered.

I looked at my girlfriend well former girlfriend but, I felt speechless "Scared of what Aqua? What do you need to be scared about?" I asked.

"It wouldn't matter anyway since I'm leaving tomorrow..." Aqua shrugged at this which left me to panic.

I looked at my girlfriend well former girlfriend but, I felt speechless "Of course it matters Aqua… we… never kept secrets before… and now you're telling me that you're going to give up without talking about me about it… besides being a couple… you're one of my best friends… I thought we can talk about each other about everything… and you've been trying to me to listen… all week… and once I finally got to listen you just want to give up … without telling me why you kept this secret from me…" I drifted off causing us to be quiet "I deserve that much… especially with you…if we're going to be honest with each other," I pointed out.

"Now… when it's late," Aqua weakly says "I'm too tired,"

"Yes… now… you wanted me to listen," I sat down on the couch patting on the spot "So make me listen since I'm not moving this spot … and this time … I'm willing to hear you out if you are… "I murmured.

Aqua debated for a short moment and sighed tiredly "Alright fine…" she sat down next to me by facing me rubbing her eyes as I noticed she had bags under her eyes I can tell she hasn't been sleeping well "Do you really want to know why I couldn't tell you about my family… on who we are besides the fact that I told you part of it in Saturday," she murmured.

"Yes… yes, I do," I murmured.

Aqua sighed with a shrug "I was scared… okay is that what you wanted to hear?"

I blinked my eyes owlish of all the things that I expected to say I wasn't expecting that "Scared… scared of what Aqua? What do you need to be scared about?" I asked.

"A lot of things… really…" Aqua murmured.

"Like what? Tell me?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter anyway…" Aqua shrugged.

"Aqua… please… you owe me an explanation please…if we're going to be honest with each other you might as tell me now since we're here talking," I argued back causing her to stiffen but, slightly relaxed. "Please…" I whispered.

"Okay… fine will you bloody relax jeez… if we're going to be honest with each other… I have a question that it's been bugging me for a while…" Aqua murmured "So you have to be honest with me too?" she pointed out.

"Fine it's not like I'm hiding anything from you," I gave in on that compromise.

"Really…" Aqua gave me a skeptically look "Really Ceddy? Don't lie to me?"

"Aqua I haven't lied to you about anything?" I told him.

"Are you sure… it has nothing to do with you spending all your time with Jordan lately I know he's your best friend but, most of them whenever we made plans to spend the day together he's bound to be there too…I felt like I'm in a third wheel between you two," Aqua shrugged at this causing me to freeze; damn I was hoping she wouldn't figure that out "I mean I'm not against gay people or anything I love gay people since half of my friends back in America are gay, bi, lesbian etc but, I would think after all you would've told me that you were gay… or bisexual…because of that unless you're into both that's okay too I'm be alright with that because I just want you to be happy Ceddy despite what happen to us but, I thought you told me you're not into guys then we wouldn't be together for nearly 3 years Ceddy," she explained noticing me gawking at her "What?" she asked.

"How—how did you know… that… I was… gay… I mean I'm into both guys and girls… as well…?" I murmured.

"It wasn't that hard to figure out that out Ceddy besides being your girlfriend I know you pretty well being one of my best friends and all… and even if we weren't together I would've been happy for you no matter who you're with … so … ya…" Aqua murmured.

"So… you don't mind… if I was into both…?" I asked.

Aqua stared at me with a curious look "No I don't mind if you're into both Ceddy if you want to be with Jordan then that's fine but, if you want to be with me and get back together that's okay too… but, for you to be with us both… I wouldn't be mad or mind at all… like I said I just want you to be happy," she murmured.

I felt myself a lot better by squeezing her hand "I want you to be happy too and I'm glad we can … be honest with each other but, it doesn't change anything with us?" I pointed out.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean on why you would hide that big secret from me?"

"Oh…" Aqua murmured under her breath "I was afraid of losing you … but, not everything is about you Cedric…" she wipes her tears away after crossing her arms by looking away then turned to face me "I mean don't get me wrong… I would've told you right away but, I couldn't… not because of my families safety but, mostly for myself… because … I felt that if I told you the truth… you would've …" she stopped herself to be silent.

"Wouldn't what Aqua… tell me?"

"Wouldn't love me for me… and not for my family being one of the Oldest Noble Ancient and Richest Purebloods… you would've treated me differently because of it… and would force me into a difficult spot for me either or not if I should trust you…treating me like a trophy wife like those other purebloods wives that my parents told my siblings and I about… and I didn't want that… not really I want to get a steady job, get married and have kids… in a fair equal way not from an arrangement marriage but, for love… it's what I always feared the most if ever got that close to someone," Aqua whispered.

I soften my eyes "Aqua…" I slowly touched her cheek causing her to hold her breath as I cupped her face softly "Do you honestly think I care about that… about your background being the Ancient, Noble and Richest Purebloods in Wizarding World in England because I'm not like those purebloods or their families and neither are my family you should know that better than anyone since we been together for nearly 3 years…" I explained.

"I know…" Aqua bowed her head "When we first met honestly I never expected to trust anyone again after what Eric did to me and broke my heart … then I met you…being the popular kid…

I wasn't sure who to trust secret besides my family… and I honestly don't know why you would like a girl like me… since I'm too plain," she explained.

"Aqua… I don't care how popular I am I told you this multiply of times you know that," I pointed out "And you are far from being a plain girl Aqua, you're beautiful, sweet, caring, a bit of a tom-boy but, you grew out of that… that turned one of the most passionate people I ever met… and not only that you're bloody sexy…" which cause Aqua to flush at this then lifted her chin "And the only girl in my life that I ever loved…do you remember when we first saw each other?" I explained.

"Not really no…" Aqua murmured which made me chuckle.

"Yes, you do come on do you remember when we first met at the Hogwarts Express Train three years ago… you and Aqua were trying to find a place to sit where you came across my corridor with my friends… asking if you guys can sit with us do you remember that?" I pointed out.

Aqua lips twitched "Okay fine… I do remember it… but, you were a bit cocky then I didn't like that in a guy," she giggled at this.

"Well maybe it's because you were very different and the only girl that told me off that you were the only girl that didn't try to capture my attention that it drove me completely insane and captured my whole heart than the girls population in our school and … it was hard not to be cocky when I've been trying to gain your attention for half a year since then… after getting to know each other I realized we had a lot in common and fell in love...at least… I thought we were…"

"I know... and I'm sorry for not telling you the truth about who I am… or about my family background …I was waiting for the right time to tell you that it completely crossed my mind,"

"If you trusted me then why didn't you tell me in the first place,"

"Believe me I wanted to tell you everything but, things started to get complicated … and I knew beforehand it was too dangerous … it would've put our families in danger and I didn't want that… especially with you… I was protecting you?"

"Protecting me? I told you I should be the one to protect you Aqua I'm your boyfriend…" I cried out in frustration that caused us quiet "At least I thought we were…and yet you couldn't even tell your own boyfriend when I always thought I'd be the first one that you would cry too with this kind of stuff…"

"I thought that too but, there's something that I need to figure out on my own without you protecting you half of the time not that I don't appreciate the gesture and all but, I needed to figure that part on my own "Aqua grew quiet with a tired sigh "But, with our busy schedules it must've slipped my mind because I was too busy worrying over my life that I couldn't even see my own sister Mia or Ginny were in trouble… I wasn't being a good sister to Mia for not protecting her when I should've … and then we got into a fight in Saturday morning leaving us to break up—and you were too busy being a stupid git to listen to me…so I just kept myself busy planning everything without anyone finding out that we're leaving Hogwarts in Wednesday… "

I grew quiet knowing after the confrontation with Ariel, Fred and George—Fred told me that they were leaving Hogwarts but, I didn't think it was this soon… "So, it's true…on what Fred told me…" I murmured.

Aqua furrowed her eyebrows "Fred? What does Freddie have to do with this conversation?" she asked.

"A lot actually… he was the one that told me that you guys were leaving and gave me a … huge reality check… that I could really lose you … "I drifted off sadly.

"Yes… well it's what you want isn't it?"

"What? Is that you what you really think that I want you to leave out of my life… for good… "

"Clearly since you have a girlfriend now,"

"Girlfriend— "I stopped to realize Cho must've provoke her and swore under his breath "Aqua… I don't have a girlfriend… not since we broke up…" I whispered.

Aqua grew quiet with a scoff "That's not what Chang said?"

"Do you really think I want to go out with her after when she's been bullying my sister Rosie, Luna and the rest of the student?" I cried out in frustration "Sweet Morgana Aqua how many times do I have to get you to listen to me I don't want to be with anyone else except with you. I want to be with you,"

Aqua gave a _'clearly since I can't read your mind Diggory'_ look "What do you think?" she flatly replied.

"Aqua I told you multiply of times I don't want to be with Cho Chang... she's not exactly my type…she's too clingy"

"You should tell her that,"

I pinched my nose in annoyance "I did tell her that multiply of times from the past 3 years…even if I wanted too… she's too clingy for my taste even when we were together…

I told her off after you left this past afternoon but, that was before Ariel gave me a good kicking after exchanging a few words… then it was only Fred because George went after Ariel after glaring at me and that's pretty much when Fred told me that you guys were leaving in Wednesday giving me a choice … if I can live with myself not having and seeing you every day… and I realize then I made a mistake…"

"In what exactly…"

"Breaking up with you … for something so stupid… I don't want to lose you… before you leave…for good…I know I'm a completely idiot for letting you go… I still love you… and I miss you so much… Aqua and I don't want to leave with the way it happened between us… I just… I want to be with you again….do you think... you can ever forgive me…"

Aqua stared at me for a long moment "I—I honestly don't know…" she looked away wiping her tears quickly causing my expression to fell disappointment "I—I don't want to lose you too… but, Cedric you broke my heart…" her voice was hoarse… "And there's nothing you can do but, move on with your life I know we've been honest with each other but, it doesn't change anything…since I'm moving on with my life slowly… not having you in my life…it's going to take some time for me to forgive you because it's still stings, we're already planned everything since it's already set and done for tomorrow in Wednesday … there's nothing else that can help change my mind or heart otherwise…" she explained with a shrug walking upstairs without looking at me.

"So, wait after having a heart to heart to each other and you're just going to let it go…like forever just like that no… I don't believe that at all… you're just going to forget everything between us after being together for nearly 3 years into our relationship … "I cried out after her which left Aqua quiet "Say something …?" I cried out.

"It's already done Ceddy…"

"Well… what if … I don't want that anymore…"

"It's too late Cedric… "

"No…no it's never too late not with us "I whispered walking forward to—hoping to Merlin that she'll take me back as my girlfriend again "I don't believe that… I still love you…Aqua…and I know you still love me too…"

Aqua froze on the steps "And how exactly would you know that…" she coldly spats.

I flinched; okay I deserved that "Because we dated for 3 years and two months… you're honestly telling me that you got over me for nearly two weeks do you…?"

Aqua stared at me for a long moment with a shrug "Of course I have… I'm already over you," she lied.

"I don't believe you…"

"Well you should… because I'm leaving Hogwarts tomorrow for good I'm not coming back Cedric…since I was planning on going to college in America anyway… so you should do yourself a favor and move on from me…so you can be with Jordan or with any other girl since there's plenty of guys and girls that want to date you?"

"But, I don't want to date them either of them except you I want to date you,"

"Why…"

"Because I love you… I always have… even when we broke up for nearly two weeks which was horrid… Aqua…you may've got your heartbroken but, I was hurt too…I didn't want to break up in the first place but, I was angry okay…and hurt… betrayed… I haven't eaten or slept since we broke up… that my friends are starting to worry … until you disappeared from the past three days only to come back in dinner… you haven't even looked at me since then… and I don't want to look back and realize I made the biggest mistake by letting you go… I can't … you're the best thing that has ever happen to me and I don't want to lose that… not over this… "

"I didn't exactly disappear… I was with Mya and Ariel we had to do some last-minute shopping for everyone… and—" Aqua froze realizing what I just said "Wait, wait, wait what… but, you just said…"

"I know what I said… it was a mistake I'm a huge bloody idiot ... it was huge mistake okay… I was only stressed out, angry, frustrated maybe a bit betrayed…and I took my anger on you…because you couldn't talk to me about it …I thought we trust each other with no secrets with us… and despite how we've been honest with each other just now…I'm glad we talked… for real this time … I'm so sorry that I ever made you think that I don't care about you… Fred was right I'm a bloody idiot to ever think that I'd—"Cedric was cut off by Aqua.

"That you would what Cedric…tell me?" Aqua asked.

 **~*~End of Chapter Nine~*~**

 **Whooooooo I'm done with this chapter. If you noticed there's a few changes that I thought, I fix especially the errors in each chapter of the story. I decided to skim a few things adding—Hermione's brothers point of view in a way because not only I added Hermione into a big family I wanted them to have a close relationship which they do but, since Ben and Toby been living in America since they graduated Hogwarts they were—being the last ones to learn what's been happening with their little sister Hermione but, anyway don't forget to read and review. Ciao for now dolls ^_^**


	11. Chapter Ten

**_A/N: *yawns* Wow that was the longest chapters that I ever wrote even though I just rewrote the past 10 chapters. It's late though about 11:52 p.m. in the evening and I feel so tired so I'm going to stop for today and continue tomorrow first thing in the morning. I'm half way done rewriting the chapters. And thank you so much for the reviews it made me so happy that you love this story so far._**

 ** _(HoneyBear84) thank you so much and the next chapters will be updating very soon!_**

 ** _(leistering) my good friend thank you so much! Lol. I'm glad you love it._**

 ** _(Brian Lamer 30) O.o errrr… um okay…. didn't expect that comment but, Jake and Ginny haven't talked yet, so I'll be sure to keep that mind…_**

 ** _me glad you love it!_**

 ** _Guest #1: thank you so much._**

 ** _Guest #2: awesome glad you love it!_**

 ** _Guest #3: Yes, I agree that Fred and Leah are connecting and there were be more moments between the main couples mainly Seth and Hermione, Jake and Ginny with a few others that I added a few changes as well and let's not forget some Bella Swan bashing. She's going to be major jealous partly because she's not close with her father Charlie Swan and thinks he doesn't know that Edward and his family are vampire's boy is she wrong about that (lol)_**

 ** _Guest #4: thank you for pointing that out. I just recently fixed the errors so hopefully the rest of the story._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight except the OCC's characters as it belongs to J.K. Rowling (Harry Potter) and Stephanie Meyers (Twilight) if anything Hermione Granger belongs to anyone except Ronald Weasley and hope you enjoy the rest of the next chapter._**

 **Chapter Ten: Saying Goodbye to England (Part 2)**

"That I would ever make you think that I can live my life without you in it… by letting you go… over a stupid argument that it's not even worth for us to break up over… the best relationship that I ever knew…by making you even think that I don't love you enough…because you're worth a million baby dove and … whatever Cho said is completely bullocks because I don't love her I never have I don't love anyone but, my family… my friends… and that includes you baby dove… I love you and that's never going to change not even this petty argument that cause us to break up in the first place,"

Aqua stared at me blinking her tears away that her make-up is smeared "Really," she whispered.

Instead of answering his now hope to Merlin his girlfriend "Yes, everything that I just told you just now is true I still love you…" Cedric cupped her face gently "So, so, so, much," he whispered.

Aqua closed her eyes on my touch "You're not just saying that because I'm leaving tomorrow in Wednesday are you…because I swear to Merlin you'd—mmph— " Cedric cut her off by kissing her hard that she instantly stiffens but, slowly eagerly kissed him back for about half an hour until we stopped to breathe that she felt a little dizzy that he steadied her in my arms "Sweet Merlin—what was that for?" she whispered.

"No, I'm not just saying that because your make up is running, hard headed stubborn girl or how you're completely soaked due to the rain that you look so incredibly sexy under all that and I meant every word on what I said … because you have no idea how hard it was not to run back to you when I heard you crying in the corridors… for apologizing for even saying that to you… Ruby and Ariel threaten to hex my buttocks off that I wouldn't receive any children and we both know they'd both do it … knowing how much I'm being a bloody idiot for letting you go in the first place… they both snapped me out of my funk including the Weasley twins… Fred and George… making me realize that no matter what happen between our fights or any arguments we have… for breaking your heart and made you cry… was the last thing I wanted… I promised you that I would've porched your heart. I still love you… no matter how many times I tried to get mad at you I couldn't… not really… I was just being a stubborn git… and I'm so sorry for making me you think otherwise. I still love you Aqua," Cedric explained in hoarse tones cupping her face gently.

Aqua closed her eyes on my gentle tone "I still love you too Ceddy…believe me I tried not too… but, I never stopped,"

"Me either and I'm so, so, so, so, so, so sorry for everything. I'm a big idiot for walking away from you. Will you ever forgive me?"

"I ... I don't know..." Aqua murmured "I don't know if I can forgive you Ceddy..."

"Oh…I understand..." Cedric shoulders slumped about to leave until Aqua turned him around to stop him "Wh-whhha"

"I wasn't finished yet..." Aqua murmured.

"Oh..." Cedric cleared his throat ignoring the flush on his face causing Aqua to giggle "Right...go on," he murmured.

"You're such a dork you know that … I'll forgive you if you're willing to forgive me," Aqua hoarse looking away blinking her tears causing Cedric bowing his head sadly that his face fell and felt smaller than usual by lifting his chin "But, I'm willing to give you another chance… if you forgive me and if we're going to work things out we have to hear each other's out before jumping in conclusions if we ever break things off again…which I hope we don't come to that again…" she murmured.

"Really…" I was relieved at this which Aqua nodded at this that without thinking I picked her up twirling her around causing her to laugh by looking at her eyes "Yes, absolutely whatever it takes… does that mean you forgive me…"

"It's going to take me some time but, that doesn't mean you're getting away with that… very easily… but, yes … I forgive you,"

Cedric didn't know how long he was holding his breath "That's great angel dove because I really missed you," he whispered.

"I miss you too..." Aqua whispered.

"Not possible because I miss you wayyyyyyyy more than you do," I murmured.

Aqua chuckled "No that's not possible Ceddy because I miss you wayyyyyyyy more..." she murmured.

"No, no, no, no, no, because I miss yo—mrrph" I was cut off by Aqua kissing me hard that in instinct I pushed her against the wall a bit roughly while she moaned and started to grinding her making out with her roughly then we let go breathing heavily as we leaned our foreheads together "Okay… okay you win so what do you want baby dove," he huskily says.

Aqua bite her bottom lip nervously and whispered to my ear naughty dirty things to me that left me groan "I want you to pound me hard in bed, the wall, the shower in our little haven until you made me cum—" where she lowered her hand against my dick that left me to groan that I leaned my head against her shoulder "Where I get to ride you on your hard thick dick until you want me to stop," she whispered.

"Deal," Cedric hoarse feeling myself harden "Fuck… you made me hard,"

Aqua smirked "Oh really…" she started to grab my dick again a bit hard lifting her skirt and started grinding me by teasing me through her underwear that I can feel how wet she is "You like this Ceddybear…" she whispered.

Cedric closed my eyes leaning against the wall "Yes… please…baby please don't stop teasing me… I won't be able to control myself,"

"Maybe I want you too…"

"Yeah…how much,"

Aqua grabbed my hand under her skirt as I felt her wet "Like this much," she moaned a little unzipping my pants and took my dick out by lowering my boxers steading herself and started to ride me that I rushed us into her room by putting a silent charm by locking the door behind us by roughly pushed her slightly against the door while she rides me.

"Fuck yes, right there keep riding me baby…" I huskily holding her hips as she starts riding me faster "Oh yes, yes, yes…faster baby faster," as I continued to pound her the same amount as she did.

"Ceddy pound me," Aqua breathing heavily as I was by turning her around by pounding her by the arse.

"Like this baby… damn… your fucking wet," I huskily pounding her by the arse hard and rough "Fuck baby… shit …"

"Yes…" Aqua moaned while wrapping her arms around my neck while I pound her from behind "Harder Ceddy… oooh… yes… right there," that I continued to pound her hard "Fuck yes… yes… Ahhhh I'm about too…" she moaned screaming my name.

"Yes, right there baby cum for me," I huskily continuing to pound her hard and rough the way she liked it wanting her to cum for me "Yes right there say my name say my name," he was breathing as he couldn't hold it anymore.

"Ceddy!" Aqua screamed until we both cum; after 4 ½ hours they were breathing heavily and rested a bit and started talking in soft tones holding each other close "You know… we have a lot to work on our relationship Ceddy but, we'll get there okay no more secrets between us promise,"

"I promise, and you have to promise your end of the deal babe so does that mean you don't mind if I'm bi-sexual or anything?"

"No, I don't mind at all and absolutely but, for now let's get to bed I'm really tired…"

Cedric looked at his girlfriend playing with her hair "After the make-up sex we just did I am too, and I love you so much Aqua," he murmured.

"I love you more Ceddy," Aqua murmured as they started to doze off _(a/n: wink, wink ;) they're very intimate with each other so let's just say they did a lot of make-up sex that night)_

The next day Hermione, Ginny and Luna continued to finish packing the last of their things but, we're alone though. Ginny would be with Hermione and Neville since they're in the same house while Luna would be with Aqua and Ariel since they're in the same age; Neville grabbed the last of his things and shrunk his trunk into his backpack before he met up with Hermione and the girls thanks to Hermione's spell within that week they were soon ready. They made sure to capture each moment between the past week and three days.

Fred and George oversaw transportation with the help of Jay and Cameron who later found out that same night when Ariel and Aqua; Hermione's older sisters called them before which her brothers were seething wanting to murder Ron and Harry for bullying their little sister that Ariel and Aqua had to held them back from killing them. Once they calmed down and told them the plan about the student exchange program thru a scholarship which they immediately agreed to help as well. Ariel, George's girlfriend and Aqua helped with the Weasley twins just in case since it was pretty much eight people altogether. Hermione oversaw the lightning charms while Ginny and Luna took over the costumes department. Neville whose also underage kept watch with Fred and George.

Hermione booked airplane tickets though Gringotts and arranged an account under a different name with her sister's help of course. She and her sisters then transferred all their money into it. She knew that she would be able to gain access her Gringotts accounts from wherever she was-a facility that Gringotts had because of their various branches from all over the world (Harry's goblin) Griphook when he first arrived helped her with the accounts and everything and asked due to his curiously where they were going.

 _"_ Seattle, Washington _,"_ Hermione answered because she has family down there which he nodded silently and told him not to tell anyone where they were heading which he understood since it's confidential between clients. This was a huge thing for Hermione-abandoning her education and more importantly, the war that Voldemort would be sure to bring in the coming years to come. But, as for right now she could only think of this one escape. It's a good thing she has her family and friends to come with her or else she'd be very lonely.

It's finally Wednesday that started out as a regular day for most Hogwarts students but, they would see it wasn't the case. As soon as all the students arrived at the Great Hall, the doors closed with a slam. The light that previously illuminated the hall snuffed and the magic ceiling turning black. Instead of the usual mumble of conversations, there were alarmed cries from students. The teachers were restricted to their seats and bound with a silencing charm. Hermione felt the end of her lips curl, here was a lunch they'd never forget. A fair of glaring spotlights appeared and roamed around before settling over the Gryffindor table. The two students they had landed on rose.

Fred and George whisked off their school robes. It was then revealed that they were both wearing identical suits. Fred though, was donning a white shirt and red and gold tie while George was wearing a black shirt and blue tie. They gallantly walked towards the door and waited for their companions as they both turned to the Ravenclaw tables. Three extra spotlights appeared before settling table. Three students they had landed on rose.

Ariel and Aqua Granger whisked off their school robes as well leaving their friends curious and confuse by this since they're not aware of the outcome yet except Cedric Diggory he gave flirt cat calls and thumbs up for his girlfriend Aqua in return she blew a kiss to her boyfriend playfully causing him to chuckle since they just made up and got back together last night. Ariel stood up first and her robes fell off back revealing a cherry red and black dress. It had a Ravenclaw badge of an eagle representing the Ravenclaw house with swirl designs all around the dress and fell onto folds around her feet except it was pinned against her thigh showing off her cherry red heels. She had a natural look and Hermione felt a bit proud for her older sister as her hair was like Hermione's bushy hair except hers was straight hair from their father.

Then it was Aqua's turn, another sister of Hermione's unlike her twin sister Ariel hers had curly hair from their mum. Her dress was like Ariel's except in ocean blue strapless skirt in the front with a tail on the back and had black tights. Her hair was in a tight bun except with curls in the end. It brought all the guys to whistle at her which in response Cedric growled and glared at the guys who dared to cat whistle at his girlfriend. Then it was Luna's turn.

Again no one knew this but, Luna found some real friends who wouldn't leave her behind, they were going to make sure of it and be a part of their family. Luna was different though. Hers was baby blue with sparkles. Almost like a moon goddess. Her hair was up and had that mysterious look on her face like she knew something was up. Again, cat calls were called which the girls ignored this as she stood between Ariel and Aqua as they had that protective mama bear aura around them.

A fifth light was added, this time though instead of being baby blue light it was dark grey illumination. Ginny stood up and her robes fell back revealing a gold and brown dress. It had swirling designs and fell into folds around her feet except it was pinned at her thigh showing her gold strappy heels. She wore no noticeable make up that looked natural and again Hermione felt envy for her hair that fell straight on her shoulders. Another light was added which was red; Neville stood up and fell back revealing a suit like Fred and George's suits except his was red with a white and red tie and black pants and stood up with his friends.

Then it was her turn, Hermione's light was white. Unlike Ginny's natural colors and make up Hermione wanted to be noticed, no more hiding behind overly large clothes or bushy hair. She was wearing a black short strapless dress with black tights. Her hair was up in a bun and wearing a gold necklace with a blue sapphire pendant on it. Her makeup was eye-popping cat eyes. She even had gold eye shadow and blood red lips on her pale face. As she joined Ginny, Neville offered both his arms to escort them into the middle of the hall; she couldn't help but, feel satisfied when gasps and wolf whistles followed them out. They joined the twins Fred, George, Ariel, Aqua, Neville and Luna as they stood waiting for their transportation to be there.

A shiny white limousine floated inside but, before they left they had some loose ends to tie up. Ginny had asked Seamus and Dean whom had been eager to act as their commentator that they had to fight over it with Susan and Hannah who also wanted to announce their friends leaving that Hermione decided that why don't they all say it together so that way everyone wins which left them to murmur in agreement only because her left eye was twitching that neither of them wanted to anger the witch.

"Messers Weasley would like to say a few words before they leave this school. Over to you Fred," Susan announced.

"Why thank you— "

"Our dear friend Twix— "

"Now, down to business—"

"We're leaving all our gadgets to our dear friends Lee Jordan, Cedric Diggory, Jordan Chong and Nelson Baxter—"

"And wish to apologize to Mr. Argus Filch from the past 5 years that we been in Hogwarts—"

"And would like to cuss out to Mr. Albus Dumbledore—"

"But, have been prohibited to by a certain bookworm—"

"Although— "George was cut off by Aqua who had a determine/angry look on her face who took over the mic to speak up during their announcement.

"Sorry Georgie but, I want to make one last thing before we leave," Aqua snarled as she marched over towards a certain red head _(cough*Ron Weasley*cough)_ and punched him right on the face with a loud crutching sound was heard leaving everyone to gasp from the students, murmuring wondering what made her slap Ron by ignoring the stares and murmurs from everyone. Although it didn't stop Ron groaning in pain holding his nose to stop the bleeding.

"What the bloody hell was that for!" Ron snarled holding his nose

Aqua sneered and punched him again **"THAT WAS FOR MY SISTER YOU SLIMY GIT?!"** she continued to punch and kick him against his shuns which left him to groan hovering in pain that left the guys to wince at this on how hard she kicked him **"THAT WAS FOR BULLYING HER AND MAKING HER CRY SINCE HER FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL AT HOGWARTS THAT SHE NEARLY COULD'VE DIED BECAUSE OF THAT MOUNTAIN TROLL IF IT WASN'T FOR YOUR SCANDROL MOUTH!?"** she continued to hex him with her wand with her powerful spells "And that was for being a lousy best friend you two timing inconsiderate jerk face GIT?!" she made a low snarl "In case you're wondering who I'm talking about. I'm talking about Hermione Granger," she explained with a growl.

"Stupid mudblood— "Ron sneered but, was cut off by another punch that a loud _'crack'_ was heard causing the others to wince forcing his nose to bleed more than before.

 **" .you just say,"** Aqua growled lowly that everyone couldn't help but, notice a dark blue aura around Aqua almost like a mama bear aura for people who knew Aqua personally they would know she's overprotective with her family especially her siblings.

"You heard me she's nothing but, a stupid know-it-all, a bloody nightmare, a stick in the mud— "Ron taunted her before he can finish his sentence with a loud _'crack'_ sound that Aqua kicked him so hard in the lower region that causing him groaning in pain that Aqua spit the blood out of her mouth.

"Bastard that's what I thought you just said and don't you ever. call my sister that horrible word in front of me again Ronald. Billius. Weasley!?" Aqua snarled as her hair was now formed mixture of a mama lion and an eagle "You want to know what I care so much about her—" she pointed at Hermione although no one in the Great Hall can't see her within the shadows "Hermione Granger happens to be my baby sister; Ariel, Jay, Cameron, Toby and Ben Swan little sister you wouldn't know because you never asked her if she had siblings or anything for that matter… your family the Weasley's they respect us for who we are unlike you," she sneered like a Slytherin hissing sound that Ron voice was now muffled under a silent charm staring at her in horror as her voice was low that only Ron can hear "And just so your clear we're not even muggleborns you inconsiderate idiot—" she then narrowed her eyes dangerously giving a stare down at Albus Dumbledore with an unreadable expression as her barriers are now powerful to come down not even the greatest wizards can figure out … "We're purebloods just like the rest of you lot… but, I won't get into it because you're nothing without my little sister. Good luck trying to pass your classes without her help you bloody bastard?" she exclaimed without a huge punch right to his nose and pushed him hard on the face with another loud broken crack and hexed him with her powerful spells once again that he screamed in pain that everyone had to wince as he's now bruised, punched and hexed by the eldest sister of Hermione Granger then she turned to Harry Potter as her eyes were in rage in anger making the first years to whimper in fear hiding behind the older kids. Minerva McGonagall eyes widen in horror as she heard one of her students in her house called her youngest niece the _'m'_ word where there's teachers and staff that can hear him; she narrowed dangerously at Mr. Weasley (a.k.a. Ron) then gave another dangerous look towards Severus blaming him for who knows what.

"She's not even that good looking," Ron muffled holding his nose "I don't need her help since she's a night— "he was knocked out unconscious with a loud _'bang, bang, bang'_ and _'thump'_ from one of Aqua's hexes. Everyone in Gryffindor scooted further away from him including Dean and Seamus.

Aqua snorted "Bloody idiot doesn't know when to stop talking," she then narrowed her eyes dangerous around the Great Hall "Anyone else want to take me on without a whack of that horrid word," she sneered narrowing dangerously at the Slytherin table "You've been awfully quiet Malfoy considering you had no problem calling my baby sister that horrid word…" she stomped over causing everyone to shake their heads in fear except the Slytherins well maybe the 1rst years as her hair was glowing blue like a lion tamer ready to pounce on his/her enemy "What cat got your tongue Malfoy—" she twirled her wand dangerously causing Malfoy up in the air screaming like a girl only his voice was silent why because Aqua put a silent charm around him as he was now twirling around and around causing the Slytherin house to twirl their heads spinning that Draco Malfoy was now upside down facing face to face with Aqua in low dangerously tones "You want to know a little dark secret Malfoy… you just made yourself another enemy against you and your family… you know that… calling a Dagworth-Granger, Marlston-Wells, and the Montresor family member a mudblood when either of us are muggleborns then you all thought tut, tut, tut—shame on you Malfoy shame, shame, shame on you especially when our great, great aunt is Professor McGonagall so there's a lot of things you don't know about Hermione or her family… which is quite dangerous considering I know everything about you and your family darkest secrets…" she tutted at this disappointment causing Draco Malfoy to widen his eyes in horror as he was about to protest in low tones only he can hear since the whole Great Hall was under a silent charm so no one can hear what Aqua said to him "Yes, that's right Malfoy we're the Dagworth-Granger, Marlston-Wells, Montresor descendant through our relatives you know how my family is the oldest, richest, ancient noble purebloods in the Wizarding World after the Potter's, Black's and your family etc… where everyone in the Wizarding World think my family are dead… well guess what? We're alive… and dandy ... and the next time you want to mess with my little sister you'll deal with the rest of her siblings all 7 of us including my uncle Charlie and our parents you wouldn't want to get in our bad side considering we're known to be dangerous towards our enemy… you do know that don't you… of course you don't" she continued to twirl him in circles like a tornado not even caring "That's a difference between me and you Malfoy… I don't give a Hippogriff care what you think …. see this is what happens when you talk bad about my family—that you will get your arse kicked by me personally with this," she snarled with a wave of her hand wandless. Draco tried to defend himself but, instead he was knock out unconscious with a loud _'bang' 'bang' 'bang'_ and _'wham'_ with Aqua's fist with her powerful hexes—however the teachers couldn't do anything since they're stuck into their chairs, trying to help their students but, their voices were silent thanks to the silence charm; Aqua continued to stomp her way back to the Gryffindor table, her eyes narrowed more dangerously towards Harry who stood still with another icy cold glare looking at Hermione who glared back although it was too dark for Harry to see "And let's not forget the boy—who lived—as you all know and love being the lovely hero—" she sneered at the last word "I used to read books all about you—how you're our savior to the world—but, we all know that's a bloody lie especially since your much worst then that lying git over there—I'm so glad that my sister is done with the likes of you, good riddance," she hissed at them although she wasn't done talking she was circling around Harry making him slightly uncomfortable "In fact if I were to recall if it wasn't for my sister you wouldn't be where you are right now if she wasn't so devoted to you because you were her best friend but, now you're just like the rest of prejudice pureblood lots like Malfoy except you're not even close to that bastard Voldemort and I hope you both rot in hell and drown in it!" she exclaimed turning her body and wham a loud crutching sound was heard that his glasses broke after hexing that left Harry and Ron unconscious filled with bruises, cuts, and boils all over their bodies with a loud _'thud' 'wham'_ and _'bam'_ the same torture they did with their sisters Ginny and Hermione giving them a hard lesson that Hermione couldn't help but, wince on that. Once Aqua saw this she nodded in satisfaction and went back to her spot.

"That's my girlfriend! YOU SHOW EM BABY!?" Blaise exclaimed; a third year causing all the Slytherins to stare at him with odd looks while the rest of his friends gaped at the silent Slytherin prince.

"Blaise why are you cheering for that mudblood," Pansy hissed at this causing Ariel gritted her teeth in annoyance before anyone can blink Pansy was now knocked out with another punch from Hermione's older sister Ariel with her powerful hexes.

"Didn't we just tell everyone in the Great Hall who didn't hear our announcements not to call my family ….especially my baby sister that horrid _'M'_ word—" Ariel snarled that her hair was now up unlike her twin sister Aqua her hair was red "And do us all a favor and shut the bloody hell up Parkinson because I swear to Merlin I'm going to hex your bloody arse till kingdom come and ruin yours and your family reputation a living hell?!" she exclaimed as a loud snarl of an eagle roar was heard by hexing her causing her to be knocked out with a loud _'thump'_ that not even the rest of the older Slytherins bothered to help while the youngest mainly the 1rst years were shaking hugging each other in fear. Ariel walked away in a huff "Stupid bloody Slytherins," she snarled in French causing George her boyfriend kissing her shoulder to calm down her nerves.

Draco Malfoy groaned as he felt a headache noticing that he couldn't move but, it didn't stop him to give a sneer on his face but, held his tongue as he couldn't move and stayed in his spot as he was still conflicted by the news that Granger is actually from the Dagworth-Granger, Marlston-Wells, and Montresor family where most of the Wizarding World believe they were dead; He didn't know what to think of it…as he turned to see Pansy a few feet away from him unconscious and made another mental note not to piss off the Granger—well Dagworth-Granger, Marlston-Wells, and Montresor sisters but, the real question was why did Aqua tell him and not announce it in front of everyone; he had a lot to think about until Daphne cut out of his thoughts noticing it didn't stop her to sneer at the girl and hit Blaise since she heard a rumor that supposly Blaise has feelings for her so she's very jealous.

"Owe, damn it Greengrass?" Blaise scowled at this rubbing the sore spot "What the bloody hell was that for?" he asked. Aqua raised her eyebrow at the boy and playfully blew a kiss to Blaise which left Blaise to give a long love sigh that Cedric furrowed his eyebrows and scowled narrowing his eyes dangerously at the Slytherin.

"Oii Zabini back off that's my girlfriend not yours," Cedric yelled back at him grabbing his girlfriend close to him despite he and Aqua just made up last night; he's a little jealous.

"Don't be jealous Ceddy, I'm all yours" Aqua winked at him patting him on the cheek softly. Cedric soften his eyes grabbed her hand taking her away from the spotlight not wanting to be heard; she noticed he was being quiet "Hey… "she whispered cupping his face "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…I know you heard this so many times but, I'm really am sorry for being a bit git not listening what you had to say back there…" Cedric was trying hard not to cry but, it was hard on him being away from his girlfriend "And nothing's wrong… I was just thinking… that you look really beautiful that's all and I'm just so glad that you're mine again," he whispered.

Aqua soften her eyes "Ceddy no I should be the one to apologize...since I forgave you… a long time ago since you had every right to be angry with me … and thanks babe… I'm glad we made up …"

"Me too…" Cedric whispered as he grew quiet again.

Aqua frowned "You've been awfully quiet since we made up are you sure you're okay with this…" she drifted off.

Cedric steadied his breath nodding at this "Yeah I'm sure… and I'm sorry if I haven't talked that much I mean I'm glad we made up before you left before I can even apologize for being a stupid idiot … Rubs right I can never be mad at you and I'm going to miss you so much… it's going to be so hard not seeing you ever day… " he whispered.

"I'm going to miss you too so much Ceddy," Aqua trying to hold back her tears but, failed as she wiped it quickly "And I'm so, so, so, so, sorry for keeping that secret that my family are really the Dagworth-Granger, Marlston-Wells, and Montresor's as purebloods like you instead of being muggleborns as Granger or Swan from you… I just… I didn't know how you react over it...I had to think about my family I'm really sorry Ceddy…" she whispered.

Cedric leaned his forehead against hers "I know…I know…and I understand now why you did it… but, babe no more secrets okay and hey—" his voice was hoarse from crying; he tried so hard not too but, it was hard "Angel that's not possible because I'm going to love, miss you to the sun to the moon and back because I would never forget about you because your permanent stuck in my heart—and I don't care if your muggleborn, half-blood or even pureblood line richest families in the Wizarding World—I'm still going to love you no matter what or who you are… and I understand why you did it…I admit I was angry that you kept that secret from me during our whole relationship but, deep down I can never be mad at you… I was just shocked, angry maybe, but, mostly in disbelief imagining me dating the Dagworth-Granger, Marlston-Wells, and Montresor great, great, great, great, granddaughter, niece, and daughter huh?" he chuckled lowly that he wiped her tears from her cheek smiling at her holding her hand against his chest. Cedric was having a hard time saying goodbye to his girlfriend; his true love; his soulmate who's going to start a new life on her own with her family. Cedric's planning on going to America in a few weeks even if he should move across the country to be with this girl he loves her too much "You probably forget about me with American boys over there," he chuckled sadly.

Aqua chuckled holding back a sob cupping Cedric's face "No, more secrets I promise Ceddy—I would never forget about you not even American boys can take me away from you Ceddy—Ariel and I been hearing that a lot lately from you and Georgie over there—" she turned to Ariel and George who were waiting for her with Fred "I can never forget you Cedric not ever… how could I…you promise you'd marry me remember," she whispered he did know that as she's wearing her promise ring from their 3 years' anniversary 3 months ago "I don't want to go and leave you here but, I have too but, that doesn't mean I'm letting you go I won't… and you better not let go of me either because I will hex you till kingdom come you know I would knowing my hexes are that powerful "she blinked her tears away "Even if we're far apart … you probably forget about me…with the amount of girls here" she whispered.

Cedric chuckled cupping her face "Not even the number of girls is going to make me forget about you angel…trust me I know how powerful your hexes are considering you made both Harry, Ron, Malfoy and Parkinson unconscious babe… and those girls in this school couldn't even compare to you even if they wanted too not now not ever… and I know you don't but, you have to angel dove…" he drifted off seeing Hermione teared up in the background. Cedric held back his tears not wanting to be a sissy in front of everyone but, he didn't care what they thought except his girlfriend, their friends and family "Listen this isn't goodbye for us not really… we'll see each other in winter break just like we planned within a month and we both know this is for your sister and your family who needs your support for both our sakes and because you love her so much just as much as I love you. I wasn't planning on letting you go either not for a long shot baby dove because—I felt like you needed this back "he grabbed the promise ring out of his pocket back on her finger since they had an argument the next day then a long week of not speaking Cedric finally gave in, kissed his girlfriend back apologizing furiously and made up from the past weekend he's been making it up to her from the past three days before she and her sisters left to get ready for today events "This is for you…it should belong where it belongs on your finger" he explained.

Aqua gasps "My ring…" she hoarse putting on her ring that she tried to blink her tears away but, failed as it was emotional for them both.

"Good because this time we'll make a promise that no matter what happens with us we'll always be able to talk to each other and no be scared about anything ... no more secrets, no lies, nothing... do you promise," Cedric whispered.

Aqua blinked her tears nodding her head "I promise, and do you promise not to break my heart, not hide any secrets between us, no more lies and be together forever until we decided to get married Cedric Amos Diggory," she whispered.

"Forever and always Aquarius Jadene Rose Swan," Cedric winked causing Aqua to giggle "Till death till us part and have a big family together,"

"Well not too much I only want ... six kids," Aqua murmured.

"Thinking that far ahead eh?" Cedric grinned causing her to giggle.

"Oh, shut up… you were thinking it too remember Mr. big shot," Aqua snorted at this.

"True… but, I wanted a big family that would hold a whole Quidditch team babe and I bet our mum would be ecstatic," Cedric chuckled.

"Well of course your mom would along with your dad and little Rosie," Aqua poked her tongue at her boyfriend causing Cedric to kiss her on the lips "And that includes the rest of my family who would be happy for us because we're a big family being grandparents, aunts and uncles with kids of their own," she murmured.

Cedric sighed "Oh right I forgot about that… your older brothers have kids of their own huh…" he drifted off causing Aqua to nod at this "And yes, they both will but, not as much as I do and this time…let's make another promise that when we both graduate no more secrets, no more hiding between us because I'm planning on marrying you, you're it for me Aquarius Jadene Granger Montresor till death till us part and I don't care if I sound cheesy or not because that's the damn truth coming from my heart— I realize from the past week I could've live without you in my life by my side and in the back in my mind I realize I was being a bit git walking away from the best relationship I ever been with when you needed me the most and I'm so, so, so, so, sorry for making you think I didn't love you enough which isn't true because I do love you Aqua which is why you need to do this for you but, for you sister. I don't want you to ever forget that okay," Cedric cupped his girlfriend as Aqua nodded blinking her tears feeling Cedric kissing her forehead "This isn't goodbye Aqua it's more like see you later," he explained.

"Don't you break my heart again Ceddy you promise you wouldn't and I love you so much," Aqua whispered choking in her tears causing Cedric to nod at this.

"I won't only if you promise not to break mine with your whole heart with no more lies or secrets between us huh and I love you too angel dove?" Cedric whispered holding her close as she returned the hug not wanting to let him go "You're it for me Aqua. I'm marrying you being the mother of our kids… until the day we die together," he murmured.

"I promise no more lies or secrets Ceddy and you're it for me too. I can't wait to marry you either Cedric Amos Diggory," Aqua choked in her tears as she jumped hugging Cedric closely causing them to stumble backwards against the wall ignoring the surprise looks and gasps from the girls from everyone in the Great Hall especially the Hufflepuff table; although Cho scowled pouting despite her cuts on her faces apparently Madame Pomfrey couldn't get the hexes off her face since it was a powerful hex and the only way that the hexes are gone is from the owner herself and knowing Aqua it wasn't going to happen since they're sworn enemies.

"Easy there luv and I'm glad to hear that. Knock them dead huh baby… keep your phone, wand, mirror call with you and don't forget to write because our owls will be tired between owling each other…I love you so much as soon as breaks over I'm coming to visit you okay" Cedric whispered.

"Sorry," Aqua blushed putting her ring back where it belonged "I'll write back 24/7 that you're going to get sick of me with all the owls, phone calls and texts messages…floo calls and I love you too" she whispered

"You can't get rid of me that easily babe," Cedric replied smiled sadly kissing her hard on the lips with every emotion on what they're both feeling until they let go to breathing heavily and kissed one more before she went back to her to spot with her family with her sisters Ariel and Hermione who held her into her a hug while Cedric's two friends Jordan and Taylor put their hands on their best friend's Cedric shoulder knowing how hard it was for the couple that neither of them noticed Daphne scowled and smacked Blaise harshly on the head again which kind of ruin the moment.

"Damn it Greengrass stop hurting me!" Blaise scowled rubbing the same sore spot.

"I'm your girlfriend so therefore you can't be looking the other way except with me got that," Daphne scowled.

"Ewe we're not even dating and two why would I want to go out with a slut who spreads her legs for any boy in this school which makes you a gold digger whore considering you're not my type," Blaise sneered back in the background which Theo try to break them apart not wanting to get in trouble from their professor's ignoring Daphne's whining about the whole thing since Draco couldn't move so Theo had to be the one to break them up.

Aqua sighed "Leave it to the Slytherin to ruin the moment," she mumbled under her breath while her twin sister Ariel chuckled at the scene.

"Anyway, as much as I love happy endings—that nearly made me cry that was beautiful," Seamus announced at this wiping a tear from his eye with a sniff "As Miss. Aqua said they're leaving Hogwarts and won't be coming back and as George will announced on what he was going to say," he answered.

"Awe shucks you old softly," George chuckled giving a noggin on Seamus head who scowled "And thanks Shay as I was saying we're prohibited to do so and Nev why don't you do the honors mate," he answered stepping down as Neville got up.

"Thanks George I would like to say that I'm going to be leaving Hogwarts as well. I talked to my gran personally and she's very disappointed at what has been occurred that she insisted to come along so you won't have to worry about anything also I would like to add that a few aurors Jayden and Cameron are going to come with us for future notice thank you," Neville explained as he stepped down out of the light.

They left the hall after that, once they left, Hermione knew that the memories of Harry and Ron bullying Hermione and Ginny were replayed thru their minds. Along with those memories they had borrowed from others that showed the bullying down to them but, also for those who were under him by the Golden Duo. It all began from their train ride Harry lamented over the fact that everyone was looking for him as if he was the attention seeking liar. How they were calling him the 'Dark Lord.' They may never know and his promise to how he would give them a reason to call him evil. It even showed how Hermione and Ron's attempt to dissuade Harry from his chosen path.

Even Professor Lupin looked stunned and shocked to see his godson by going through a rough patch and made a silent vow to himself to find Sirius soon, so they can knock sense into their godson but, it would seem they might be too late. That was until he felt something poking through his pocket, he looked up to see Hermione gave a sad wave to her teacher speaking to him in his mind telepathy _'Professor Lupin… I know your secret…about being a werewolf but, don't worry I won't tell anyone your secret is safe with me and I don't hate you for being a werewolf you're still one of my favorite teachers that I respect in this school… before we leave I left something in your office that might help a lot for Sirius Black you should know better than anyone that Sirius wouldn't betray James and Lily Potter… I think he's innocent since there's another person that you haven't thought about… take care of yourself Professor…'_ she answered. The last message of Hermione Granger.

Remus stared at her dumbfounded and before he can answer she was gone; he felt sadden over this as he's quite fond of her as she reminded him of Lily's gentle touch; Harry's mum always been nice to him even when they were students in Hogwarts before everything changed in the first war. He tried to get out but, couldn't. He felt so guilty for not being there for his godson but, Dumbledore insisted stating that he was okay where he was but, apparently, that was a lie. What else has Albus Dumbledore said was a total lie instead of being raised in the wizarding world. Remus found out what really happen to his god son from Minerva that Harry was send into Lily's sister's Petunia's house to raise him which he knew beforehand that Lily and Petunia aren't in speaking terms...

Remus was pretty much seething towards the headmaster as he can feel his wolf growling for lying to him over the years about his cub. Through the memories, it even showed Ginny and the others had tried to help as well but, failed with no luck. It was as much for the remaining student's sake as for their own. They needed to know the truth to be aware of the problems. Hermione knew that by giving them out it would pose a huge problem for everyone. But, she hoped someone would be able to stop Harry and Ron before it was too late. However, in Hermione's memory displaying was also symbolic. Leaving behind the history and all the bad memories and getting ready for a hopefully fabulous fantastic future.

 **[LAPUSH RESERVATION—LAPUSH JR HIGH/LAPUSH HIGH] …**

 **Toby's P.O.V.**

It's been nearly two weeks that Ben and I learned the truth from our sisters Ariel and Aqua themselves; Harry Potter and Ron Weasley bulling our baby sister wasn't exactly pleasant let me tell you that much. Ron's brothers Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George are one of few good friends of Ben and I in Hogwarts and to find out that their own little brother was the one that made my sister Hermione cry isn't okay with me.

After I talked to Ariel and Aqua last night to confirm that everything was settled for their arrival that's when I called my good friends Bill and Charlie to catch up, telling them what's been going on; they furiously apologize for their ex-brother behavior apparently, their mum Mrs. Weasley floo call them that same day in Sunday when their parents found out who was very upset that neither of them knew or understood what she said so their dad explained it to them that they'd hoped to come visit in their day's off which was last weekend. Bill and Charlie both know what's going on in Hogwarts and promised to keep our location a secret.

 **~*~End of Chapter Ten~*~**

 **Ahhhh I'm done with this chapter. I'm beginning to be remember what I wanted to write in the next three chapters. Let me know what you guys think. Ciao for now dolls.**


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven: Unexpected Early Flights…**

 **Toby's P.O.V.**

By the end of the week Bill and Charlie Weasley both swore and were seething when they found out what's been happening in Hogwarts and didn't want to believe that their own little brother Ronald would be the one to bully their only sister and their best friend's little sister Hermione who happens to be best friends with Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter. They wondered if Percy knew about it as they haven't heard from him in a while… although they're not sure knowing Percy he'll be busy being Head Boy and takes his job very seriously.

Ben and I waved them off telling them it wasn't their fault… it was all Ron… I never met their little brother personally but, I have heard about him from my little sister Hermione through owling each other but, to hear their own brother to bully my sister wasn't alright with me that I nearly wanted to hex the bloody git that same bully who made my little sister cry in her first day in Hogwarts. After explaining to them about their youngest siblings Fred, George and Ginny are coming along with Hermione, Ariel, Aqua, Neville and Luna to America through from a student's exchange program scholarship in case anyone in town were to ask.

We explained that it was already paid for through the scholarship, so they didn't have to worry about expenses and such knowing their money problems. Bill and Charlie both thanked us for that as they're also helping their parents with it. They both agreed to come visit in their winter break with their family; their parents, Percy, Bill and Charlie are going to come here in Forks for a whole month going to Disneyland for the whole week and the next week would be theme parks, zoo's, taking a tour around town in Forks, etc for my kid's birthday party but, also for the other theme parks which are free for my family and I as we planned to surprise them knowing Ginny being a bit home sick but, not too much hopefully.

Thinking about Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George's little brother Ron and Harry Potter made me want to hex them into kingdom come. I curled my fist in anger; I had to count to 10 to calm myself down. Ever since we found out the truth Ben and I been busy to get everything ready for Hermione and her friends arrival undetected no one knows except our family. Of course, we had some… complications with one of the head principle of one of the schools in Forks—and the school Harmony School of Excellence; I scowled at both principles.

Ben and I refused to let Hermione and her friends be separated from Ariel, Aqua, Fred and George which is why I made a few changes because of it. Let's just say Geo or Carlos should know not to mess around with my family even if they're both being a snob about it. The students aren't even better which is why I enrolled my sister and her friends inside LaPush High instead of Harmony School of Excellence or Forks High. I looked at the calendar it was now Tuesday; my sister's and their friends are coming tomorrow around 4:00 p.m. sharp at least that's what mum keeps telling me after all she was fussing over the whole thing being pregnant and all. I know she means well but, I think I would know how to take care of my siblings thank you very much after all I'm the oldest in our family. I sighed pinching my nose knowing this is going to be stressful.

Ben was currently deep into thoughts thinking the same that he didn't even noticed I came inside as they have lunch plans with uncle Charlie. Toby was leaning against the doorway looking down in his cell phone texting and went inside his office "Hey BJ, you ready to go?" I asked.

[ **no answer] …**

"Ben…?"

 **[no answer] …**

"Ben?... hello earth to Ben?"

 **[no answer] …**

 **"BENJIMAN JAMES GRANGER!? BLOODY HELL SNAP OUT OF IT?!"** Toby exclaimed with an irritated huff causing Ben startled nearly fell off his chair that he groaned in pain scowling at his little brother.

"Toby what the bloody hell was that for?"

"You're the one who didn't pay attention since I been trying to call you from the past ten minutes? What got you so deep in thoughts that you couldn't hear me since we're meeting uncle Charlie for lunch today remember"

Ben sighed realizing they had to meet their uncle Charlie and their godfather's Billy Black and Harry Clearwater "Yeah, sorry I have a lot in mind? What's up?" he asked stacking his papers wincing in pain.

"You okay BJ?"

"Yeah peachy,"

"You sure?"

"Yeah—yeah, I'm fine," Ben scowled waving it off clearing his throat "I was just thinking about—never mind no big deal umm let me finish these papers quick since we still have half an hour left before we meet uncle Charlie," he answered.

"Alright I'll be in the other office playing video games," I paused for a moment "Hey BJ…?"

"Yeah…"

"You do know that we have to make sure everyone that we care about including Mia and her friends are double protected then before…. not only we have a nomad vampire Victoria creating an army, the Volturi who's keeping an eye on the Cullens and our dimwitted cousin Isabella… causing trouble … since we both know how she is...who knows what she can do…right?"

Ben eyes harden "Yes, I'm very aware of the current events don't remind me...with Sam and the pack patrolling the woods every day it's hard not to worry over Mia and you don't even have to ask me twice Toby and if Isabella tries to mess around with our sister… let's just say I have a big plan for her that she should think twice for mess around with the wrong people,"

"Like what?"

Ben smirked "You remember when uncle Charlie told us that we're rich… richer than the Cullens put together..."

"Yeah…."

"And you know how her name is also … under the line of families from both her parents side of the family that would she can inherit her money until she turns 21…"

"Yeah…."

"Let's just say I have connections to it through the bank that she won't get any dime from any of us that includes uncle Charlie,"

"What do you mean you have connections to it?"

Ben sighed "Before you and Spencer with the kids arrived… before I went to pick you guys up I took a pit stop at the bank in Hemlock Lane in Seattle that same day…. similar to Diagon Alley…before we met up and did a little digging in our family tree with uncle Charlie… I told him he should be prepared in case things didn't work out with Renee and Isabella… he protested at first but, I insisted because after what happen to our entire family line … I wanted to be prepared in case we didn't make it… in the first war... uncle Charlie stood there after hearing me out and sighed writing a will for his future kids including mum and our family … being the eldest who survived from the first war… he changed his will… everything that he owned will be with Isabella but, if she failed in any necessary to disobey his rules or disrespected him by any necessary she won't get a dime from him at all and if he were to have kids again… which it's a big if they will be the ones who will get their share of the money under their names including Isabella's and will disown her if they have a fall out," he explained looking at his hands buffing not noticing Toby gawked, gaping look staring at his brother.

"You mean to tell me if Isabella starts to behave in a rationally way…. she won't get anything of our money and will be disowned as a Swan or any of our family lines in the magically world?" Toby gawked at this.

"Yes, that would be correct that it would ruin her entire reputation in Forks by showing her how exactly she's been acting from the past two years that no one not even the Cullens or Sam and the pack will be able to look at her except disgusted including us with no friends or family except maybe with Renee her mother who happens to be our aunt and Phil… who's also a distant uncle through uncle Charlie's side"

"Bloody hell," I sighed running my hair stressing out "That's … a good plan did you knew this was going to happen that Isabella will ruin everything …this past two years that she's been living room,"

"Honestly no I really thought she would've at least grew up a little but, apparently she hasn't...she's still the same bratty little kid that we saw as children except now she's more spoiled and think she's better than anyone just because she's dating a Cullen … if I knew Isabella was going to mess things up in the magically world I would've done this a long time ago and told you about it but, we had other things in our mind I figured uncle Charlie should be prepared for himself as well since this is the same person who broke our uncle Charlie's heart since the beginning we met that scandal women and her bratty little daughter… that happens to our estrange cousin and aunt … including the rest of us. I made sure that Isabella won't get anything from our families either in our wills"

Toby sighed "Good…" causing Ben to look up at him in surprised "I don't want Isabella to get anything from my side of my family since I already wrote a will ahead of time as well… I'm sure Jay and Cameron would've done the same along with Ariel, Aqua… Mya and our parents…along with our little youngest siblings. I'm pretty sure Spencer will agree too since she also knows what's going on with Isabella,"

"Same with Chloe," Ben sighed at this "But, not all of it I don't want to worry my wife being pregnant with quints while Spencer is pregnant with twins,"

"Exactly … although we should tell them the truth despite everything,"

"I know… and we will…. let's just let our wives relax in their spa day it's the least we can do,"

Toby chuckled "Of course brother dear…so you got this all planned out didn't you BJ?"

"Someone has to be," Ben smirked at this causing them to chuckle at this "She should know that she mess with the wrong family despite how we're related to each other... I don't appreciate what she's doing to Jake either since that's our little cousin that we're talking about,"

"Good it's about time we teach our estrange cousin Isabella a lesson not to mess with us … " Toby sighed "Well see you in a few minutes then," he gave a salute to his brother heading to the other room playing video games except he didn't instead he read a book to kill time then started to doze off until his phone went off well it was the alarm startled the poor bloke with a painful groan and went to meet up with his brother knocking on the door "Hey Ben you ready to go?" he asked peeking through the door.

"Yeah just about done— "Ben murmured and signed the papers using his wand and disappeared "Those documents should be with Ariel and Aqua by now since the transcripts are now in the school systems including Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Neville once they take the test part of school's policy—which is going per plan how about your side? "he explained grabbed his coat and wand as we headed outside. Ben and Toby exit the school where they bumped into Sam one of the co-workers who's the head of the chief police in the school and the current Alpha of the pack.

"Everything is settled on both school systems; it should be done before they arrive,"

"Perfect let's go,"

"After you brother dearest,"

"Well aren't you a charmer,"

"Always for you BJ,"

Ben rolled his eyes knowing his brother Toby as they both headed out to grab lunch with their uncle Charlie where they bumped into Sam and Jared along the way.

"Hey Sam," Ben and I greeted our friend.

"Hey guys," Sam nodded at this "Where you guys heading too?" he asked.

"Having our lunch break with our uncle Charlie and Billy," Toby replied.

"Ah well have fun," Sam nodded at this "We're about to check the school see if we can find any trouble makers," he explained.

"Good, good," I furrowed my eyes in confusion "Aren't you going to eat lunch as well Sam?" I asked.

"I already ate lunch thanks to Emily; I don't know what I'd do without her," Sam smiled at his fiancée. Ben and I nodded at this knowing he's the current Alpha of the Quileute pack and shapeshifters of a wolf.

"Well we should get going; make sure you, Jared and Leah check this part of the building I don't want to take any chances yeah?" Ben told him.

"Yes sir," Sam nodded at this.

"Sam, you don't always have to call me sir. Just call me Ben same with Jared and Leah," Ben assured him.

"Right sorry I'm just a bit surprised that you're the head principle to this school and even insisted to remodel some of the old buildings here," Sam explained as he scratched behind his neck nervously.

"Yeah well, I figured we need a new scenery," Ben shrugged "Not only we needed a fresh start but, we wanted to live near our uncle Charlie since he's our favorite uncle," he explained.

"True," Jared nodded knowing this as he was also good friends with Ben and Toby "Where did you guys move from anyway?" he asked.

"We used to live in England then moved to New York right after we graduate from our boarding school with our wives who was pregnant we retired early in our mid 20's when we were in the army for a few years… then we finally decided to settle down— "Ben drifted off "After moving away over the past two years …well by then Chloe and I already had the twins and our little boy then but, Toby and Spencer were expecting their first child at the time but, after staying in New York for 3-4 years we all decided to live in Forks to be near our uncle Charlie," he explained.

Jared nodded "I remember you told me that a few weeks ago and that sounds eventful. Be sure to tell Charlie we said _'hey'_ will you," he explained.

"Will do," Toby answered with a salute.

"Later," Sam replied heading to meet up with Jared who gave us a wave which we gave a nod as we headed outside.

 **Jared's P.O.V.**

Sam and I were strolling the school when we bumped into Ben and Toby who were heading out for their lunch break. We had small talk and now we're walking around the school to check any unwanted visitors around the school since we upgraded the security systems thanks to Ben and Toby assistants.

"Hey Sam?"

"Yeah…?"

"I just realize something?"

"What is it?"

"How is it that we didn't know that Ben and Toby with their families arrived here the same day a year before that Be—I mean Swan arrived here?"

Sam furrowed his eyebrows deep in thought "You know what… I'm not exactly sure… all I know is that they came here the same day but, no one know about it except Charlie… and then that's when …everyone in town found out that Bella was coming home and was so focused on her arrival maybe it crossed their minds to talk about I don't know—or maybe they just kept their arrival in the downlow you know how Charlie's a private person especially towards his family like that,"

I nodded knowing he's right "Yeah… you're probably right…"

"Exactly, and I wouldn't worry about it since Charlie is a good guy and we consider him family so don't worry about it so much I'll check this side and you'll check there,"

"Alright and we'll meet at the cafeteria with Jake and the pack at the spot, right?"

"Of course,"

 **Nobody's P.O.V.**

 **[FORKS, WASHINGTON-POLICE STATION] …**

Charlie looked at his watch stating it was 11:40 a.m. in the morning almost noon, his daughter Bella was at school probably having lunch right now—he remembered his dark depression days when he felt so devastated he didn't believe it was fair that his family was gone while he made out alive—that was until he offered to go to America with Billy and his brother Holden to start fresh. Billy's cousin Sirius helped them with the expenses, found a place for them to live which was great since he and Billy been to Forks in their youngest years with their families… In his late 20's Billy, Holden came with him on a road trip to Las Vegas they were celebrating his sister's Emma's wedding bachelor/bachelorette and that's how Charlie met Renee—his ex-wife who happens to be Bella's mother which filled the gap inside his empty heart. Charlie wondered what brought his youngest niece to make that big of decision until his sister Emma explained what was happening in Hogwarts not in many details but, someone close to his niece Hermione was bullying and torturing her that left Charlie to swore under his breath in French curling his fist in anger assuring his little sister that he'll promise to watch over his niece Hermione and her friends.

Charlie was deep into his thoughts remembering the following day when Emma called him upset over something; he had to calm her down and tell her to breath not wanting to hurt his future little one niece and nephew since his sister was now 5 months pregnant so it won't be long till the twins come into the world; he asked Emma what happen that she babbled in tears about what happen to Hermione on how Ariel and Aqua found her in Friday when they were in school…and told him what happen; Charlie was so shocked that he spit his coffee across the table; he had to wipe himself with a towel before Bella came home. He couldn't believe his old teachers in their old boarding school hasn't done anything to help and he used to be in that school he knew that most of the teachers would do anything in their power to protect the students but, being an alumni student tends to change over the years... It took a lot of convincing from his sister Emma and her husband Daniel to agree and let them go live with Charlie only because he didn't have any room but, Dan eventually convinced him that he'll take care of the arrangements that he even offered that Ben and Toby would help adding the extra rooms in the house without Bella's knowledge, Charlie agreed immediately since it was a lot of them; eight teenagers and one adult which is Neville's grandmother so he needed at least 3-4 extra bedrooms since Hermione and her friends will be living with him and his estrange daughter Bella.

That was until his sister Emma told him that Hermione would be departing Wednesday afternoon but, it will be Tuesday in his time in Forks, Washington so by tomorrow afternoon they'll be arriving within 11 hours in Seattle, Washington so they had time before they arrive; Charlie, Ben and Toby will be picking them personally; everything was set for their arrival as their all anticipating in excitement especially Ben and Toby since it's been too long since they saw their youngest sisters. Ariel and Aqua both explained to their parents that they're going to accompany Hermione and their friends transferring schools as Hermione was.

That was until Charlie saw what time it was and decided to pick up Billy to grab lunch to meet my nephews who are Billy's and Harry's god sons while Sue is the girl's god mother. Charlie grabbed his gun and jacket, his cell phone, his two-sided mirror and his wand just to be safe and headed to pick up his best friends who was in the Auto car shop where he was chatting with Harry Clearwater another good friend of his.

"Hey Harry, Hey Billy," Charlie greeted his friends.

"Hey Charlie, what's up?" Harry greeted first.

"Not much just here to pick up Billy so we can grab lunch? You want to come with us?" Charlie offered.

"I would love too," Harry grinned at this "Sue has a double shift at the hospital so it would be just me and the kids although Leah mentioned she got work after school, so Seth is probably with Jake and the pack and there's not busy, so I don't see why not," he explained.

Charlie nodded at this knowing this "Cool come on lunch awaits oh and we're meeting up with Ben and Toby's who's going to join us as well," he replied.

Harry and Billy nodded at this "That's good how are they by the way?" Harry asked putting up the sign stating that he'll be gone for an hour for lunch break and will be back around 1:30 at the dot.

"They seem good last time I checked," Charlie beamed at this "Speaking of my nephews guess who's nearly 5 months pregnant?"

Billy started to choke from drinking beer that Harry had to pat him on the back "Sorry," he cleared his throat "Went in the wrong pipe," he explained wiping himself with a napkin.

"No worries," Harry assured his friend turning to Charlie "And who's pregnant it can't be my wife Sue… she would've told me if she was…" he explained with an odd look on his face.

Charlie chuckled "No, no, it's not Sue it's my sister Emma—you remember how I told you guys that she's pregnant with twins who is now 5 months now, then there's Ben and Chloe who's pregnant expecting quintuplets (5 kids) who's 7 months and 3 weeks—then Toby and Spencer are expecting twins their youngest being 7 months pregnant and then Jay and his girlfriend Mal who's expecting quadruplets—two boys and girls who's about 6 months and 3 weeks along and Cameron with his girlfriend Sophia who's expecting triplets all girls—who's 6 months along as they're two weeks apart so they should be due in labor between January-April I should say so," he explained.

"Wow 5 months pregnant already," Billy chuckled "Tell Emma congratulations for me I can imagine how you always wanted a big family and got your wish after what happen to Leo, Andres, Selene, Hayley, Tristan, Tori, and Eric along with your parents… it's a lot take in I can't even imagine how hard that was for you guys… and let's not forget about my sister Aaliyah and my family the only family I have left is my brother Holden who lives in Hawaii to keep an eye on Bex and her family despite how I see them from time to time it gets lonely sometimes for me and Jake…" he drifted off sadly "It must've been really lonely without them besides Emma of course,"

Charlie nodded at this "Yeah it was hard losing your entire family at first but, I'm just glad that I still have Emmy— and I will be sure to tell her the next time I talk to her thanks Billy that means a lot since you're my family too don't forget" then he frowned "Are you sure you're okay? You really need to slow down with that beer there?"

Billy waved it off "Yeah I know which is why we haven't told the kids that we're cousins in-laws making us family… well not Isabella mind you but, still… and I'll be fine nothing can bring me down today," he explained.

"Wow 5 months huh?" Harry chuckled "Knowing Sue she's going to be so ecstatic to hear the news—tell her congratulations for me will you Charlie,"

"I will and yes she is," Charlie beamed at this "And I'll be sure to do that. Before I forget you two are invited to the baby shower just a small event within the family," he explained passing them invitations to the baby shower this coming February.

"We'll be sure to come thanks Charlie. Are you sure you don't mind since we're not exactly— "Harry drifted off which Charlie waved it off.

"Are you kidding; Harry you and Sue are godparents to my nephews and nieces of course your invited you're practically our family besides," Charlie shrugged "No one knows about the baby shower except immediate family which includes you two," he pointed out.

Harry soften his eyes "Thank you Charlie; Sue and I wouldn't miss it for the world— "knowing the subject is sensitive "Speaking of kids… are you thinking of getting another little critter anytime soon?" he explained.

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked sipping his beer all confuse.

"I mean I know we're not getting any younger Charlie but, since Isabella— "Billy stiffly says "Is graduating soon … you're going to be yourself I would hate for you to alone in that house? You should think of adopting another kid or two?"

"Adopting a kid…" Charlie drifted off with a conflict look "I don't know… I mean it's been so long since I held a baby Bill since Bells was a baby or my sons you know that," he pointed out.

Billy and Harry slowly nodded at this "And I understand that but, think about it though you wouldn't be helping just yourself but, for those kids who need a home… I'm actually thinking of adopting another kid myself since my own kids are grown up now even Harry and Sue are thinking about adding another baby into the family too, so we were thinking if we adopted a kid together it would be less a hassle, doesn't it?" Billy pointed out.

"Us adopting a kid together wouldn't that be weird for the others?" Charlie frowned at this.

"Not together, together I mean adopting a kid I heard from Sue that their holding adopt a kid fair in a couple of weeks I think before thanksgiving I reckon we should check it out with the kids—if anything I bet Sue and I can find another set of twins or more—not sure about Bill though but, with you I'm sure you can find pair of kids who would love to be loved and have a nice family home," Harry pointed out.

"And how am I supposed to provide them when I don't have enough room?" Charlie asked.

"Build a new house in the Reservation you know Ben and Toby are fixing up the G.M. STARLIGHT MANOR, right? You can use that or you can add a new house within your land since it's yours and Emma's name anyway," Harry pointed out "Hell, you can even move into the reservation since you already love this place and provide the little ones a good home with that Quidditch field that you always ramble about I bet Mia and her friends will love that since it's pretty popular in your old boarding school since you deserve to start over with a new set of kids… after what happen to Lilah and your kids… they would've understood and want you happy Charlie," he explained.

"He's right you know, and I think it's a good idea to have more kids running around don't you ever feel like it's an empty nest in the house once Isabella leaves after graduation," Billy drifted off nodding in agreement "Besides … this orphanage that Sue told Harry about it's for both magically and non-magically so there's a 50% chance that they'll have magic and it will be great to be familiar around magic again don't you think?" he pointed out.

"Well that would be awesome if I can … teach the kids again especially on magic… and it would be lonely without … Bells…" Charlie murmured "Although I'm a bit used to it…I didn't think I'd—be able to survive after what happen to Liyah and the kids … or even fall in love again and you know how that worked out" he drifted off already made his decision as he can see a couple of kids running around as he was missing out seeing his daughter growing up thanks to his ex-wife Renee after the divorce, he missed having kids running around the house despite everything his two friends are right "You know what... I'll do it... I'll adopt a kid or two only if you, Sue, and Harry come with me when you can adopt another kid too. Are you sure you two can handle a couple of kids who could have magic?"

"Yeah, I can handle it trust me," Billy smirked "I may not have my magic anymore but, I do know a thing or two and I'm pretty sure Jake can help too since he always wanted a little brother I bet he'll love that including the twins," he explained.

"Sue and I may not have magic but, we do know a few things about them and we have you two to teach us about it possible including Leah and Seth who are more than happy to help us whenever we could so how about it? Do we have a deal ol' bean?" Harry grinned at this.

"Deal," Charlie grinned causing his two friends Harry and Billy grinned as they shook hands once everything settles they can look into foster care, adoption agency even in Hemlock Lane where you'll see orphans who lost their families magical kids without a home; it would be a good opportunity to give Charlie a fresh start to raise a couple of kids since he never got that chance with Bella; Charlie knew that his nephews Ben, Toby, Jay, Cameron along with his nieces Ariel, Aqua, and Hermione will be willing to help out whenever they can. He couldn't wait as he felt a little excited to gain a family of his own to fill that empty gap in his heart that he lost a long time ago.

"So, where's your nephews I thought you said they're coming to join us," Billy asked.

Just before Charlie can answer two young men rushed over inside as they were almost out of breath after their uncle gave them water to steady themselves "You two okay?" Charlie asked worried over his nephews.

Ben waved it off "Yes I'm fine, just had a bad … start this morning," he cleared his throat "Sorry we're late though we had some paper work that we had to do with the school," he explained.

"Don't worry about it we just got here about 10 minutes ago and haven't ordered our food yet just the drinks so you're just in time," Charlie explained by waving it off.

Ben nodded at this "Oh that's good, did you order our drinks uncle Charlie? — "he paused seeing his godfathers with a grin "Hey uncle Billy hey uncle Harry I didn't see you guys there when did you two get here," he explained giving his godfather's a hug.

"Hey Ben, Hey Toby," Billy and Harry grinned returning the hug "Your uncle invited us to lunch and told us you were coming to join in hope you two don't mind of course," he explained.

"Are you kidding we don't mind at all since it's awesome to see you guys again" Toby grinned as he always been fond with his godfathers just like the rest of family "Did you guys order anything yet or were you waiting for us?" he asked.

"Yes, we did the waiter should be giving your drinks right about— "Charlie was cut off when the waiter gave Ben and Toby their drinks which was sprite and a coke "Now," he grinned "Thanks Cheryle,"

"No problem chief," Cheryle winked playfully "Hey Ben, Hey Toby haven't seen you two in a while?" she asked.

"Hey Cherry, sorry for not visiting earlier… we had some … stuff we had to do to fix up the school," Toby answered noticing Cheryle was a bit too friendly with their uncle but, didn't say much; although they want their uncle to be happy but, their uncle is very closed off when it comes with love.

Cheryle nodded knowing this "Of course, of course are you ready to order?" she asked.

"Yes, I'll have a spicy chicken burger with a side of curly fries please,"

"Make that two,"

"I'll have a double cheeseburger with hash browns,"

"I'll have the steak medium rare with the side of mash potatoes,"

"And I'll have Alfredo Pasta with a side of bread sticks thank you,"

Cheryle nodded writing down their orders and grabbed their menu's "I'll have your order's in a jiffy would you want another beer Billy?" she asked.

"Yes, please," Billy replied with a nod.

"Make that two, would you?"

"Of course, chief," Cheryle replied with a nod heading to the bar to get another order of beers and their drinks which he happily obliges; the bartender anyway "And what about you two?" gesturing Ben and Toby.

"I'll have Ginger Ale actually make that two thanks Cheryle,"

"Of course, I'll grab your drinks and your orders should be arrive within 15 minutes or so," Cheryle answers.

"Thank you Cheryle," Toby smiled once Cheryle left to grab their drinks and refills while telling the chief on their orders.

"So, Ben I heard your going to be a dad again with quintuplets is that, right?" Harry asked.

Ben chuckled "I am let me guess uncle Charlie told you the news? You gossip like one of those old lady's uncle Charlie," he grinned.

Charlie shrugged "You know me Ben I'm just really happy for you; for all of you that includes your mother," he grinned.

Ben and Toby nodded "And to answer your question uncle Billy my wife Chloe is indeed pregnant with quintuplets—since the twins Skyler and Sawyer will be 7 years old this coming December, Tristan who will be 6 Selena who will be 3 years old this coming February they're already in school all settled in. I was a bit surprised when we found out the news from our doctor," he explained with a whistle.

"Well you did say you wanted a big family Ben," Charlie pointed out.

"True, true," Ben murmured.

"And what about you Toby how's Spencer and the kids?" Billy asked.

"They're all good. In fact, I'm not sure if uncle Charlie told you but, we just got back from the doctor's ultrasound yesterday only to find out we're not just carrying one but, two. We're having twins both boys," Toby announced grinning at this "Finally after three girls we finally have some boys in this family,"

"I heard from Charlie but, I didn't expect to be twin boy's congratulations Toby you must so proud having five kids soon," Harry grinned.

"I had a feeling he would which I was planning on telling you guys but, apparently, uncle Charlie beat us to it and thanks uncle Harry," Toby asked with a raise eyebrow.

"He hasn't stop talking about it since we started lunch," Billy chuckled causing Charlie to get embarrassment "And speaking of kids did you manage to set them into a good school?" he asked.

"Yes, we did it's in the one in LaPush we figured it's closer to our house and we didn't want our kids near Forks no offense uncle Charlie," Toby explained.

"None taken, and I know what you mean by that," Charlie began to say pausing for a moment "Did you manage to talk to Mia, Ariel or Aqua? From what your mom told me they should be arriving soon later today right?" he explained sipping his beer.

"Yeah, I just talked to Ariel and Aqua they're flight should be around 4:30 sharp so we have plenty of time for their arrival tomorrow," Toby began to say where he poked Ben on the stomach which he playfully glared at him until he saw his look then cleared his throat "Hey Ben speaking of schools did you manage to enroll Hermione, Aqua, Ariel and their friends into LaPush High like we planned?" he explained sipping his ginger ale thanks to Cheryle.

"Yes, I did, I enrolled them in La Push High we figured it's closer to our house and I figured that Hermione with our friend's school district is near La Push instead of Forks High no offense uncle Charlie," Ben explained.

"None taken," Charlie grumbled as he knew what the Forks folks are like.

"Oh, and Ben gave a good argument from the principle in Harmony School of Excellence stating that we're not separating our sisters or our friends from one another. We made sure of it ... and even used our special gift if you catch my drift," Toby explained.

"Really it's about time someone taught him a lesson because whatever he did was not right. I don't know why he even bothered too since Hermione, Ariel or Aqua aren't big fans any of the gossipers especially the Stanley family anyway…" Billy grumbled under his breath "How did he found out that Hermione, Ariel and Aqua with their friends were coming here anyway?" he explained.

"We had a theory… but, we didn't have any proof until Spencer told me she and Chloe overheard Mrs. Stanley talking to Mike's mother about it. We even made sure no one knows in Forks, so we did a little investigating on our own to make sure they won't say anything," Toby grinned evil.

"Boys … what did you do?" Charlie asked hesitated at this knowing his nephews are very overprotective with their family along with himself but, he is the head of the chief police after all.

Ben and Toby grinned evil "Let's just say … that Geo the head principle of that school won't be able to enroll our sisters Ariel, Aqua or Hermione or our friends since they don't have any open spots. We made sure of it," Toby explained.

"How did you manage to do that?" Harry asked curiously.

"Let's just say you're not the only people in higher places and we used our connections to get every information they have on Geo since we knew he owed a life debt over money and somehow got it covered by one of the people who are known to keep a low-profile gang," Ben explained lowering his voice at his story.

"Really?" Charlie was surprised at this.

"Yes, really, we even confronted the Leader of that gang to get any information they had over Geo. Apparently, Geo owes Fernie a whole lot of money. No wonder he never gets a good job at that school," Ben explained.

"But, how did they managed to find out though? I mean I didn't tell anyone about them coming here that I honestly don't believe your cousin Bella paid attention about that your sisters and their friends are coming today because she's been too busy with her boyfriend to notice," Charlie explained.

Ben and Toby instantly grew tense hearing this and shifted uncomfortable.

"I have a feeling it was Sally," Ben spats crossing his arms irritated by the gossiper queen "I don't know how she found out but, we made sure to keep it under wraps you know how she's the biggest gossip Queen after her daughter Jessica in this bloody town no pun attended uncle Charlie," he then held his breath to calm himself down "Which it didn't help with the situation until Jessica learned about it when they went shopping together the other day," he spats angrily keeping himself calm "Sorry I just can't stand that lady or her daughter uncle Charlie… we made sure that only people knew were our parents, then there's you uncle Charlie, uncle Billy, aunt Sue, uncle Harry and the elders who knows about their arrival along with Mya's friend's parents, Neville's grandmother who's going to be coming with them so you'll be meeting up with her very soon," he explained.

"None taken Ben," Charlie scowled and swore under his breath knowing how the Stanley family are nothing but, gossipers who can't mind their own business "So … does that mean that everyone in Forks know about Mya and her friends arriving here then?" he asked.

"Nope we made sure they don't remember they heard this information… if you catch our drift uncle Charlie," Toby stiffly replied.

Charlie felt weary at this "Please don't tell me …you did what I think you did?" he asked.

Toby and Ben sighed "If you mean not remembering that new arrivals are coming tomorrow in the afternoon that happens to be our sisters with their friends … then yes … we didn't really have a choice uncle Charlie… they were making things difficult than necessary and we don't want Mya, Ariel, Aqua or our friends to feel uncomfortable over this," Ben explained.

Charlie grew quiet "Well… I suppose that does makes sense since I don't want Mya or her friends to be uncomfortable either… and I don't know how they managed to find out either… Sally or her daughter Jessica…and are you sure no one saw you when you did this right?" he sighed then grew serious towards his nephews "Usually I would be against this kind of thing but, how did you manage to talk to the leader of a gang … and you know how dangerous that could be boys considering I'm the chief in this town," he explained.

"Oh trust me uncle Charlie you have nothing to worry about," Toby smirked at this "In fact, they don't know anything about Mya and her friends arriving today except finding new shoes," he snorted "And as for Fernie and his gang we go way back I'm a bit surprised it was one of my old friends from Italy… he doesn't like to be lied too … so we made a deal with Fernie because he's not a big fan when it comes with people who won't tend to mind their own business so no worries uncle Charlie so I wouldn't worry about it though since we got everything taken care of," he explained.

"That's true," Charlie nodded at this knowing his nieces are don't get along with a lot of people except the ones in La Push; the only girls they're good friends with was Rachel and Rebecca Black Billy's oldest daughter and Harry and Sue's eldest daughter Leah Clearwater apart from Sam Uley, Jacob Black and Seth Clearwater who also good friends with them as well.

"So, your saying that no one in Forks has no idea that little Mia, Ariel, Aqua and their friends are arriving today then?" Billy asked who was a bit wary and quiet during their conversation.

"Pretty much we made sure of it uncle Billy we were extra careful," Ben assured his god father who sighed in relief.

"Well that's good the last thing we need is the Cullens to find out as well," Harry scowled.

"Trust me they won't find out … unless … Isabella told them then we'll deal with it then," Toby spats angrily and took a deep breath to calm himself down "So how's everything with you uncle Charlie. Did you manage to find those missing kids in Seattle?" he murmured.

Charlie shook my head at this "Not yet there's also a lot of killings I was hoping you two can help me with that without being seen for back up since we're still looking for him his parents are worried sick and if that happened to Bells… I wouldn't know what to do…" he mumbled under his breath noticing that his nephews flinched on his daughter's name "I know you both don't get along with her along with Jay, Cameron, Ariel, Aqua and Mya but, she's still your cousin boys," he pointed out.

"We know…" Ben murmured sighing at this "I'm not going to lie uncle Charlie I won't get along with her after she made a huge mess of things in Italy. It wasn't pretty it took nearly six months to fix everything, so everyone wouldn't know what happen," he scowled.

Charlie grew quiet "I know… and I appreciate that you're trying to work things out in Italy but, after losing … your aunt Aaliyah… and my sons in my first marriage from the first war …if it wasn't for your mother or her friends I wouldn't be here starting a new life without Billy here and … I didn't think I would ever fall in love again until I met Renee… and you know how that turned out … Bella will always be your cousin blood or not… family is important in this family I just don't want you to regret it even after she made a huge mess of things around here," he explained.

Toby held his breath "I know… I know… and I get what you're trying to say uncle Charlie and we'll try…" he murmured under his breath in Italian "It's a good thing that Neville's grandmother is coming along with Mya, Ariel, Aqua and their friends after a bit of persuasion that it took a lot of convincing on both our parents to let Neville to come along with this trip including Luna," he explained.

"That's good I'm sure Sue will get along with Neville's grandmother," Harry explained.

"Yes, it has been a long time since I heard from Neville's grandmother I believe her name is Augusta but, Charlie and I get to call her Aggie," Billy chuckled causing Charlie to nod at this "I heard she's one of the chairman in the Ministry is that true?" he explained.

"Yes, being the Head of the Longbottom family since … her husband passed away not sure about Frank and Alice though… I haven't heard from them in a long time… "Charlie murmured "I wonder how they are…it's been a long time since I last contacted any of my friends" he explained.

"I'm sure they're good and it's not just Lady Longbottom uncle Charlie, Jay and Cameron are also in the Ministry being head aurors in their department but, they're going to transfer locations in America to be near us," he explained.

"At least I have you boys in the same police force as I am except as an auror right?" Charlie pointed out.

"Yep but, if anything I think they might consider joining the force with you uncle Charlie?" Toby explained.

"Really that would be great we need to gather people to help as much as we can," Charlie nodded at this "I can hardly believe that my nephews are now dad's now huh?" he jokily says causing Ben and Toby to chuckle.

"Well you better believe it uncle Charlie," Toby pointed out causing everyone to chuckle.

"Really is that like a police officer except as wizards and witches form?" Harry whispered at this.

"Yes, it is I was just an auror not that long ago before I transferred to live down in Forks again. It's a good thing I got my teacher degree and had some experience being one that I wanted to do something different which lead to be the head principle while Toby's the vice principle," Ben explained.

"And we appreciate everything that you boys did. From what Seth and Leah told me you changed everything in the school is that right?" Harry asked sipping his drink after our lunch plates was finally served in our table.

"Yes, we did. Everything is completely different then we planned we're extending adding more buildings into a bigger school we just have to make some minor changes here and there," Ben smirked.

"Should I be worried?" Charlie nervously asked. Ben and Toby shake their head.

"Nah it's not that bad uncle Charlie trust me. You're not the only one with connections," Toby smirked "Besides it's in our blood when it comes with that stuff," he says.

"True," Charlie nodded in agreement when it comes with detective stuff.

"Well, it sounds like you boys been really busy, and we appreciate the new changes around here," Billy murmured nodding his grateful look.

"It's not a problem uncle Billy besides Forks is our home we wouldn't be here any other way," Ben smiled leaving their uncles/god fathers to chuckle "Speaking of Isabella—" he stiffly tensed at this "Does she know that Mya, Ariel, Aqua and their friends are coming today?" he asked.

 **~*~End of Chapter Eleven~*~**

 **Ahhhh I'm done with this chapter. I'm beginning to be remember what I wanted to write in the next three chapters. Let me know what you guys think. Ciao for now.**


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve: New Arrivals in Forks…**

"I told her a few times but, I don't think she was really listening to me," Charlie sighed at this "She's too occupied with her boyfriend Edward," he explained which left everyone in the table to tense.

"I don't see why should…why even bother to get along with her uncle Charlie," Toby scowled.

"I know Toby, but, she's still your cousin and I can't really do anything except pretend that I don't know what's she's hiding" Charlie mumbled under his breath leaning against his chair "And I know you don't get along with her— "he sighed "In fact, I don't blame either of you boys for that but, for now… just try to get along with her for my sake's please," he explained. Ben and Toby looked at each other silently communicating and gave a defeated sigh.

"Alright, alright uncle Charlie we'll … try… only because you're our uncle," Ben began to say then turned serious "But, do you remember when we went to the bank before Toby and his family arrive four years ago?" he explained.

"Yeah, I remember you told me to change my will which I did everything that I own will belong to Bells… but, if she fails to not change … she won't get any cent from me right…?"

"And will be disowned in our family tree and won't get her inheritance double on what you make in this town uncle Charlie if she doesn't change and still that selfish no good for nothing brat uncle Charlie that I'm willing to risk everything that would ruin her entire reputation in Forks if possible,"

"Exactly," Charlie nodded at this then realized what Ben said, "What do you mean ruined her entire reputation Ben?"

Ben sighed buffing his fingers against his leather jacket "You remember how you told me that this … Edward bloke can't read her mind…" he began to say which left everyone in the table to slowly nod at this "Well… let's just say I have a plan or two to reveal what she's really thinking about and trust me uncle Charlie….on how she really thinks about this town and it's not exactly pleasant including the rest of us…on how she feels that no one is going to even help that girl… because her reputation will ruined everyone thoughts about her including Renee's and Phil's thoughts about her too,"

Charlie, Billy, and Harry gawked at Ben speechless "Really… and how exactly does she feel about us… exactly since the feeling is mutual especially what she did to my son," Billy scowled "And what exactly is this plan BJ?" he asked.

"It's not exactly pleasant uncle Billy… trust me… and when that times comes you'll be seeing in front row hearing her every thought and feelings on everyone in this entire town including the rest of us and not exactly pleasant hearing how she wants to be young in a most selfish way being in the Cullens either,"

Harry whistled knowing Ben and his family are quite protective with each other especially on Hermione being the youngest besides the soon to be born twins "Wow…I don't know if anyone were to tell you this but, your really scary do you know that no wonder people never… mess around with you BJ?"

"Well when you have your uncle Charlie being chief in this town," Ben smirked "It has it's perks since he's our favorite uncle in our mum's side besides our relatives in my dad's side," he explained.

"Hey now," Charlie playfully felt a bit offended "I'm your only uncle in your mum's side but, in your dad's, you got a few uncles but, only four that survived in the last war besides your cousins it's a good thing we get along quite well," he pointed out causing everyone to chuckle at this catching up for lunch "Don't you think," he announced.

"Amen to that uncle Charlie amen to that," Toby smirked as they clicked their glasses eating their lunch catching up "So… what's this I hear that you're going to build a Quidditch field because I for one will love that in our property uncle Charlie," he explained causing his uncle to laugh.

"We were just talking about it actually why do you guys think? You think we have enough room to make one?" Charlie asked.

Toby and Ben smirked "Oh I think we have enough room for everything that we want we just make a list since we have a lot of work to do since the property is big enough to hold a Quidditch field among other things that no one in this entire town can see since it's a private property unless they were invited through us,"

"That includes the Cullens right because I don't want them near that land," Billy scowled.

"Trust me uncle Billy I don't think either of us will be friends maybe allies but, not friends… unless… Mya wants to be friends but, I doubt it though," Toby pointed out.

"Good," Harry scowled "They're not supposed to be around our land anyway unless it was really necessary,"

"We know," Ben and Toby answered.

In the other side of America mainly in London, England. Hermione, Ariel, Aqua and their extended family were half way to Seattle, Washington within 9-11 hours till they arrive and then they'll apparate to Forks, Washington to meet up with Ben, Toby and her uncle Charlie by the forest just to be safe. Hermione was deep into her thoughts when she remembered when she went shopping in Thursday this time her sisters Ariel and Aqua didn't go with her as they both had Quidditch practice it was their last practice for the week which was fine as Hermione needed the break.

She knew shopping for the females will be difficult because she's planning to buy more than one thing for them. All the girls will have a dress, a pair of high heels, gloves, brand new make-up and perfume, different from each other of course. Lastly each of them will receive their own little thing, depending on what their hobbies are. It took Hermione the whole morning and a half of the afternoon for her to finish half of the girls list including the teachers. She only finished seven and the teacher's staff at least the ones that she considered her favorite… she even got a present for Professor Snape who's the head of the House of Slytherin. She didn't know why but, she felt what he was doing towards Harry wasn't fair considering Harry looks exactly like his father James but, failed to realize that he has Harry's mum Lily's gentle touch especially his eyes… Hermione remembered there was a hidden box under the floor boards. She went to the photo center to make a scrapbook for her Professor Snape as there was some photos of him and Harry's mum Lily as children till they had a fall out if she had to guess in their 5th year in Hogwarts back then.

Hermione then looked at the photo's carefully putting some stickers and decorations around it. There was this photo that made Hermione curious as she wanted to keep that photo for proof. She made a scrapbook for Professor Lupin as his friends were mostly inside. If she had to guess Harry's parents must've took pictures growing up when they were students in Hogwarts. By the time, she got back to Hogwarts she met up with Neville, Ginny and Luna to eat in the private headquarters where her sisters Ariel and Aqua stayed in. They each helped wrapping each present, she again put them away with the other presents and will ask Dobby and some of the house elves to put the presents each in their rooms without making a sound.

Early Friday, Hermione checked her list she bought for everyone on her list something. But, then she noticed that since she's in Gryffindor and was in the Gryffindor Common Room for so long she didn't get the rest of the Gryffindor something. She only got around eight or nine people in Gryffindor. Hermione decided she's going to buy all the Gryffindor's something.

Surprisley she got something for her former best friends Harry James Potter and Ronald Billius Weasley and called for Dobby on her last day with instructions to give Harry's and Ron's presents when the time is right… meaning if they ever decide to come back into their friendly selves the ones where they were best friends. Dobby promised he would give it to them when the time is right and hugged his mistress for the last time. Hermione and Dobby became good friends from the past few days, so she knew she can trust Dobby with this.

Hermione shook her head as she shouldn't think about it looking at her friends. Ginny, Luna, Neville and his grandmother Augusta were sitting in the middle seats where she was sitting while Fred, George, Ariel and Aqua were sitting behind as they're sitting in the first class which her big sister Ariel insisted on buying which was a bit expensive but, hey who is she to complain. Hermione was deep into her thoughts as she couldn't help but, think about Hogwarts once more. She bit her bottom lip curiously wondering what's going on at their old school and shook her head as she shouldn't think about it anymore since it's part of her past. Whatever that's happening in Hogwarts it's not her problem anymore although she felt bad for leaving her friends behind especially Susan and Hannah.

"Hey Mione," Ginny spoke up in whisper tones moving her shoulder gently "How are the muggles watching that movie screen behind the chair?" she asked.

Hermione stirred up a bit snapping out of her thought "Hmm sorry Gin I didn't hear you I was just thinking about something what did you say?" she asked.

"Oops sorry Mione— "Ginny gave an apology look which Hermione waved it off "I was just wondering how are the muggles watching from that moving screen?" she asked curiously.

"Hmm… oh that it's called a television, t.v. for short it's to watch shows, cartoons, movies stuff like that," Hermione introduced her into muggle technology "Here I'll show you how to use it you just use these earphones like so," putting the earphones in each of her ear "Then you put the wire in this side in the arm rest here and press this red button and you can watch any movie, show, cartoons etc in this selected screen," she explained.

Ginny's expression was in awe "Brilliant," she giggled at this.

Hermione grinned "I thought as much if you want I know a place where we can buy laptops and teach you the muggle way and we can even buy a camera, so you can take pictures and send them to your parents and the rest of your brothers okay Gin," she explained.

"Thanks, Mione I bet my daddy will love that since he does love and want to know all about muggles," Ginny perked up as she continued to watch her movie which was _'Abduction'_ starring Taylor Lautner who Ginny thought was a mega hottie _(a/n: Ginny is going to be surprised to see double. Just so you Taylor Lautner is going to play both characters; as Jacob Black (Jake) and Taylor Lautner as himself if that makes sense because I'm a HUGE fan of his work)_ "This is bloody brilliant daddy will love this," she murmured.

"No problem Gin-Gin," Hermione smiled until she felt a tap on her shoulder which she looked up to see the flight attendants "Yes?" she asked.

"Hello ma 'me I'm sorry to disturb you but, would you like a drink?" she asked nicely; her name tag says _'Tory'_ who seemed really nice.

Hermione nodded at this "Yes please," she replied as she straightens herself up.

"What would you like ma 'me?" Tory the flight attendant asked.

Hermione pondered for a short moment "What kind do you have?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, I have orange juice, sprite, coke, Pepsi, diet coke or Pepsi, Ginger Ale, mint or lemon mineral water?" Tory the flight attendant asked.

"I'll have Ginger Ale and mint mineral water with extra ice please," Hermione murmured at this leaving Tory the flight attendant to nod at this who turned to Ginny.

"And you ma 'me?" Tory asked.

"She'll have the same," Hermione quickly answered as Ginny was into her movie now which left Tory to nod at this.'

"What about you sir and ma 'me and the lady next to you?" Tory asked.

"They'll have sprite, Pepsi and coke please," Hermione quickly answered.

"So, two Ginger Ale, mint mineral water, Pepsi, coke and sprite with extra ice, right?" Tory asked.

"Yes, that would be correct," Hermione answered.

"Here you go ma 'me and here's your drink Ginger Ale, mint mineral water, Pepsi, Coke, and Sprite with extra ice," Tory passed two cups of Ginger ale which taste like Spirit to Hermione and Ginny first with tissues then Augusta, Neville and Luna from the other side.

"Thank you," Ginny and Hermione murmured sipping their drinks.

"Thank you," Augusta, Neville and Luna murmured at this.

"Of course, let me know if you need anything else," Tory smiled at this.

"We will thank you very much," Hermione smiled.

"What can I get you folks?" this time it was a male name Vinny who asked Ariel, Aqua, Fred and George the Weasley twins who were curious what the drinks were.

"I'll have Sprite please and my boyfriend George by my right will have a Coke Cola while his brother Fred next to him will have the same and my sister Aqua in the other side of Fred will have a Pepsi with not a lot of ice please," Ariel answered.

Vinny nodded at this grabbing four cups with not a lot of ice, one Sprite, Two Coke Cola, and one Pepsi and passed it to them.

"Here you go guys," Vinny smiled.

"Thank you," Ariel and Aqua murmured at this.

"Thanks mate," Fred and George smiled sipping at their drinks.

"No problem let me know if you folks need anything?" Vinny nodded at this.

"We will thank you," Aqua smiled with a nod at this.

"What did you get us babe?" George asked curiously.

"I got you a Coke Cola it's really good and I got Sprite," Ariel answered.

George and Fred titled their heads all confuse sipping their drinks as their eyes widen in shock feeling the bubbles through their taste buds.

"Wow this taste really great," Fred exclaimed.

"I had a feeling you'd like it," Ariel winked "What do you think of the drink Georgie?" she asked her boyfriend George.

George smacked his lips sipping their drinks "It's not bad can I try yours?" he asked.

"Help yourself," Ariel shrugged passing her cup as he went to try out the Sprite "So what do you think Georgie?" she asked.

George sipped Ariel's cup "Not bad … not bad at all…it has that lemon favor kind of thing remind me to create a drink like this," he explained.

"Of course, Georgie," Ariel smirked at this "We can buy some at the supermarket once we land remind me to go, would you?" she asked.

"Sure babe," George nodded in agreement "What else do they have in your home town,"

"All sorts of things," Ariel rambled on and on about what they have in the muggle world, mainly in their small town where they grew up.

"Aqua what do you have?" Fred asked turning to Aqua.

"I got Pepsi it's like coke cola but, different taste," Aqua answered.

"Mind if I try a sip?" Fred asked.

"Knock yourself out Freddie," Aqua smirked "So what do you think?" she asked.

Fred sipped on Aqua's cup, smacking his lips together and made a _'hum'_ sound "Not bad… not bad… I like the coke cola better," he pointed out leaving her to laugh.

"Hey Mione, how long is this flight going to take?" Ginny asked.

Hermione made a yawn at this "About 11 hours… so …we're half way their Gin," she murmured looking at the distance from how far from Seattle, Washington then we apparate from the airport to Forks from there "Why do you ask?" she yawned at this.

"Well… how long were we on the air for?" Ginny asked.

"Um … about 5 ½ hours why?"

"So basically, we're going to be on the air for the next… what… six hours?" Ginny pouted at this.

"Yeah pretty much?"

Ginny pouted "Do you think you can speed things up a bit?" she murmured.

"You want us to arrive 6 hours early then planned?" Hermione asked raising her eyebrow at this.

"Yes… I don't think I can handle another six hours since I'm already bored I watched three movies already and there's nothing to do for us to do except walk around," Ginny pouted at this "So … can you… please…"

"Well… I suppose I could…" Hermione drifted at this making sure no one was around "Cover me?" she murmured causing Ginny to nod at this with Neville and Luna in the other side of Ginny it wasn't too bad and it's a good thing that Neville's grandmother was asleep so they were okay for now; Hermione mumbled under her breath as the plane started to move a bit faster than scheduled; when we boarded on the plane it was 5 ½ hours ago— then turned to six more hours to go to 4 ½ hours which she paused not wanting to drain her magic but, with the help of Ginny they managed to reached at least another half hour with an approval nod "Brilliant… now we're down to half an hour so instead of arriving around 4:00 sharp in the afternoon we should be there around 12:00 noon instead," she whispered putting hers and Ginny's wand away inside her beaded bag.

"Thanks, Mione I didn't think I can last another five hours here," Ginny whispered which left Hermione pat her on the back gently.

"You're lucky you're my best friend Gin-Gin," Hermione sighed at this.

"Which is why you can't help but, love me Mione," Ginny poked her tongue causing the girls to giggle "So Mione what should we do when we get to Forks?" she asked.

Hermione pondered for a moment "Well I know we're going to a muggle school… in the LaPush Reservation as far as I know… since I don't want to go to Forks High apparently my cousin goes to that school," she murmured.

"Is she nice?" Ginny asked.

"No, not really," Hermione scoffed at this.

Ginny frowned noticing Hermione's tone of voice "Oh really… and what did she do?"

"Besides the bullying not much… my family and I don't get along with her at all after what her mum who was my auntie Renee did to my uncle Charlie… they got in a divorce… when Isabella was really young and made my uncle Charlie depressed it really got my mum very worried because of it which is one of the main reasons why we moved to Forks," Hermione explained.

"How come?" Ginny asked.

Hermione scowled "We just never get along with each other she always made my uncle Charlie really sad whenever she does visit… she always complains how boring Forks was even though it wasn't that boring for me. I always had fun playing with my friends down there they're really nice," she explained.

"Really you have friends down there Mione?" Ginny asked.

Hermione nodded at this "Oh yes… there's Sammy, Leah, Jake, and Leah's little brother Seth along with their friends. I don't think I met all of them yet but, they're quite nice when they want to be …I was really little when I moved back to England with my family I was really sad because they became my first friends but, we sort of lost in touch over the years because my mum and dad were quite busy in their dentist practice while we went to Hogwarts… but, they never left my thoughts though I always wondered how they were and I'm so excited to see them again since it's been so long," she explained.

Ginny smiled at this "So how long since you last saw them Mione?" she asked.

"Well…" Hermione pondered for a moment "I think I was about … 10 years old, it was before I had my Hogwarts letter when I last saw my uncle Charlie… and my friends we were celebrating on going on a private boarding school so they gave me a private celebration for me it was quite fun," she beamed at this "My uncle Charlie was so proud and everyone gave me all sorts of presents but, my cousin Isabella didn't seem to think so though…" she explained.

"How come?" Ginny frowned at this as she started to dislike Hermione's cousin Isabella after how she heard what her cousin did to her uncle.

Hermione sighed "Honestly I think she was jealous and felt envy over how everyone seems to get along with me and my family while bidding their congratulations and gave me a big party but, I didn't care though and neither did my friends but, I felt a bit bad that I had to lie to them though since they don't know about me having magic and all that but, my uncle Charlie told me not to worry about too much; I bet everyone is going to love you, Neville, Luna, Fred and George since you guys are my friends besides Ariel and Aqua. I want every of my friends to get along with one another," she explained.

"I'm sure we'll get along just fine Mione," Ginny beamed at this "So … how long are we going to arrive there since we … made our flight arrive early then planned?" she murmured.

"We should be arriving in Seattle half an hour around 12:00 in the afternoon instead of 4:00 sharp as planned we're about 4 hours early," Hermione murmured.

Ginny nodded at this "That's good to know but, I have a confess though… I'm a little nervous I never been to travel to a different place before besides Egypt where my big brother Bill was?" she asked.

"Yeah I know but, you shouldn't be so nervous it's a really nice town Gin and don't worry once we arrive to Seattle," Hermione began to say lowering her voice not wanting anyone to hear "We're going to find a place to rest for a bit and then once the coast is clear we're going to apparate to the forest of LaPush to meet my big brothers Ben and Toby along with my uncle Charlie and we also found a house down in Forks too," she explained.

"Oh yeah your older brothers live in Forks with their families huh and your uncle Charlie?" Ginny pondered for a moment blinking her eyes owlish all confuse "Which brothers live there again Mione?" she explained.

"My big brothers Ben and Toby they're the oldest then Jay and Cameron who you met last Sunday when we had to tell our parents what happen," Hermione sighed at this "I have a feeling they're really upset that I haven't told Ariel and Aqua what happen to us… although… since Benjie and Toby never met Ron or Harry I'm a bit nervous since they're quite protective of me since I'm the baby but, they mean well they're just a bit overdramatic sometimes," she explained.

"Overdramatic and overprotective is more like it Mya," Ariel chuckled at this causing Hermione to jump then sighed "Sorry cookie couldn't help myself despite how we're a big family we're always going to protect you that's never to change okay," she explained.

"I know," Hermione murmured.

"So what house are you talking about Mione?" Ginny asked.

"Well I found a manor that's located in Forks from my grandpa in my dad's side apparently it's called G.M. Starlight Manor it has everything for us all we need to do is fix it up Gin," Hermione murmured.

Ginny nodded at this "I always wanted to look at the manor that your family has I bet it's huge like other manors are," she pointed out.

"It could be but, you know me I don't really care about money that much unless it was really necessary you know," Hermione argued back.

"True, very true," Ginny nodded in agreement "I didn't know your brothers live near your uncle's place why didn't you tell me?" she pouted at this.

Hermione blinked her eyes owlish "I did tell you this Gin. I have four older brothers then there's Ariel and Aqua next then me since I'm the baby but, since our mum is pregnant with twins—which we found out the twins sex it's a boy and a girl so it won't be long till they arrive within a few months from now and the house is a vacation house that my parents bought a long time ago—although uncle Charlie might live in a different house though I have a feeling he might need it—" she drifted off remembering spending a lot of time with her uncle "Anyway the house that my brothers are rebuilding it looks like a regular two-story house but, once you go inside it's like a manor," I explained nodding my head repeatedly.

Ginny widen her eyes in shock in realization "Really? Are you sure?" she stated causing Hermione to nod at this with a sigh "Well I must've been tired from all that planning under a week" she was intrigued by this "I knew you had siblings but, you failed to mention that you have a house or better yet a Manor or that they live in Forks like your uncle?" she pouted.

Hermione slowly nodded at this "Oh right well my older brothers Ben and Toby they used to live in New York city though before they decided to find a steady place to raise their kids and decide to live in Forks to be near my uncle so he won't be lonely," she drifted off deep into her thoughts "You know how most people in Hogwarts would think I'd be in the library to _'study'_ and all that—" she used quotations marks on the word study which Ginny nods at this "I'm not always in the library Gin I usually would visit my big brothers back who used to live in New York before they decided to live near my uncle Charlie 3 years ago whenever I have the time…my uncle Charlie would watch over the house for my parents so whenever we visit we would stay at the house for the summer," she explained.

"It's true she would come with either Aqua or myself whenever we visit our brothers back in the States and sometimes we stay at the house down there but, it's under construction Ben and Toby are extending and cleaning up the place so we have a lot of room" Ariel added herself in the conversation.

"Despite everything we made it seem that Mya was an only child since our last names are different instead of Granger in Hogwarts we used our mum's maiden name _'Swan'_ because we wanted to keep it under wraps from certain people from the Slytherin house because some of their families were responsible with our uncle Charlie's family back in the first war since most of my mom's side of them are dead… while four of our uncles in our dad's side live somewhere in New York, Greece, Italy and France," Aqua explained.

Ginny widen her eyes in surprise "Really that's horrible…and that's really cool I always wanted to travel to those places but, how come I never knew about that?" she sadly pouted.

"No one asked us, and uncle Charlie doesn't talk about it since it's very sensitive for him," Aqua pointed out while Ariel grinned causing Ginny to pout knowing she's right laying her head against Hermione's shoulder.

"I can understand that—" Ginny drifted off "Since mum lost her brothers who's my uncles in the first war too and doesn't talk about either although she named Fred and George's middle names after them though because of how they're twins and reminded her of her little brothers being pranksters and all " she sighed "After what we went through I don't blame you for not telling me things but, knowing how you're all related to Professor McGonagall, have brothers like I did," she explained.

"Is there anything else that we should know about you after all we known each other from the past nearly 3 years you would think I know all about your family Mione unless you miss something? "Ginny pointed out.

"Well I'm pretty sure I mentioned it to you before but, they're also good friends with your brothers you know Bill, Charlie, Percy. Fred, George, they're all good friends Gin," Hermione murmured.

"My brothers…" Ginny slowly blinked her eyes owlish not realizing that Fred and George overheard their names "I didn't know that our brothers were friends," she murmured.

"Someone call our names?" George interrupted their conversation "And what are you lovely ladies talking about and which brothers are friends with your brothers Mione?" he asked.

"We were talking about my brothers and how they're your friends growing up except Ronald," Hermione flatly replied.

The Weasley siblings blankly stared at them "You mean Bill, Charlie, Percy and us two know your brothers?"

"Yes, that would be correct?"

"Who are they because we know a lot of people in Hogwarts? Because there's a lot of Ben, Toby, Jayden and Cameron over the years?"

Aries and Aquarius sighed "Benjamin James 'Benjie' Tobias Keegan 'Toby' Jayden Jacob 'Jay or J.J.' and Cameron Lucas 'Cam' Swan a.k.a. Ben, Toby, Jay, and Cameron Granger; Benjie and Cameron were in Hufflepuff same age as your brothers; Ben is the same age as Bill being the oldest then Toby who's the same age as Charlie then there's Jayden who's the same age as Percy except Jay and Cameron graduated the same as Toby as they skipped two years being too smart for their own good—then there's two of us same age as you then there's Mya who's the same age as Ronald—" Ariel sneered _at 'Ron's'_ name leaning against her chair "And now since mum's pregnant again with another set of twins who are now the youngest that's pretty much of our family really," she explained.

"Whoa… really," Ginny was in awe "They must've been really smart to skip to their final year to graduate huh?" she asked.

"Yes, being smart happens to be a family gene in the family" Ariel and Aqua smiled knowing their brothers.

"Our parents are pretty smart since we're quite brilliant, so we got our smarts from them both," Aqua pointed out.

"Bloody hell," George blurted out which Ariel whacked him on the head.

"Watch your mouth there are children around this plane," Ariel hissed which left George to wince.

"Sorry babe,"

Ariel rolled her eyes playfully "You're lucky I love you," she hides her smile.

"Well of course you do my luv what's not to love and I love you too baby dove," George winked back at his girlfriend causing them to laugh. Hermione and Ginny gave their _'awe'_ looks leaning their heads together causing Ariel to blush while George chuckled at this.

"Hey Mione…"

"Yes Gin?"

"Do you think we'll be able to move on after what happen in Hogwarts?"

Hermione's face expression looked conflicted "I hope so Gin… I really hope so…" she whispered.

Just then the lights started to flicker where the pilot "Hello passengers we're about to land within 10 minutes, so please buckle your seat beats as we're about to land very soon," the pilot explained which was a male.

"Buckle your seatbelts," Augusta asked all puzzled.

"We have to buckle our seats belts so that way the plane would land safety in case something happens it's part of the procedure in every airplane flights," Hermione answered. Augusta nodded at this as she buckled Neville's first even though he was fast asleep now and did hers along with Luna's who's also asleep as her head landed on Neville's shoulder as his head was on top of hers.

"It's a good thing we're leaving that forsaking place…" Augusta murmured at this.

"Mrs. Longbottom … I was just wondering…" Hermione murmured at this leaving her to turn to her me curiously.

"Yes dear?" Augusta said softly.

"I know it's none of my business and I really hope you don't find this insensitive of me but, I was wondering what ever happen to Neville's parents. I never met them before but, are they… are they dead?" Hermione murmured.

Augusta took a deep breath "No they're not dead… per say…you mean to tell me that Neville never told you why he was living with me his whole life?"

Hermione shook her head "No not really…?" she murmured.

Augusta looked gob smacked giving a disappointment look towards her grandson who was sleeping; Luna was leaning her head against Neville's shoulder while he leaned his head-on top of her head; Hermione and Ginny's lips twitch that she grabbed her digital camera and took a picture causing the girls to giggle then went back to listen to Augusta's story since Neville's asleep.

"Well—I suppose it's a bit sensitive for Neville to talk about but, back in the first war—my son Frank whose Neville's father he's an auror one of the best after Harry's father James and was one of the families that had to go into hiding due to that … prophecy … my son Frank was one of the best aurors after Alastor Moody. He and his wife Alice were tortured for information about Vold—Voldemort's whereabouts after he lost his powers, as you heard,"

Hermione and Ginny grew quiet "So… they're dead…" Ginny voice was small.

"No," Augusta said, her voice was full of bitterness with a bit of pride in her voice but, neither of the girls can tell "Not dead per say …they're more like driven insane…. they were tortured... for hours... and by the time anyone of the aurors found out it was too late to help … because it was over 11 hours they were tortured they instantly send them both in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Neville and I would visit them during the holidays. Neither of his parents recognized Neville or myself,"

Hermione and Ginny stared at her with horror-struck looks as they had no idea—neither of the known … never, in the past three years… bothered to find out about Neville until now.

"That's terrible. I'm so sorry Mrs. Longbottom," Hermione drifted off lowering her eyes feeling a bit ashamed and gave a soften look towards Neville; she made a mental note to help Neville and his grandmother find that cure "No wonder … Neville doesn't talk about his parents…" she bit her bottom lip nervously "So they really don't recognize him or you… that's—I can't imagine how hard that was for Neville or with you Mrs. Longbottom," she whispered.

"Yes, I can tell it broke Neville's heart but, he's not giving up on finding that cure neither of us are…" Augusta drifted off with a distant look on her face.

"Who—who was the one that tortured Neville's parents Mrs. Longbottom?" Ginny asked as her voice was small not wanting to be insensitive but, she was curious.

Augusta's eyes harden like ice "Bellatrix. Bellatrix Lestrange—tortured them for hours that left them to be insane not recognizing me or my grandson Neville or the rest of our family. It was horrid to watch—"she drifted off Hermione and Ginny widen their eyes in horror "I was there when that happened… hiding in the secret room protecting Neville…Bellatrix demanded answers wondering where her dark lord had disappeared too… but, neither would answer … sometimes I would get nightmares because of it… they're one of the bravest people I know… despite how I demanded to put Bellatrix and her husband Rodolphus 'Rudolph' Lestrange rotting in Azkaban as I was for my family my son Frank and his wife Alice are heroes in my book. I'm proud of my son for fighting for what's right but, that doesn't mean that I'm willing to let that go… I want justice over my son Frank and his wife Alice for torturing them for hours… and when that time comes I'll be ready to fight and kill that witch for destroying everything in my family. I will personally kill her myself if I have too," she spats in anger feeling anger through her body.

Hermione held her breath knowing that name all too well "Bellatrix Lestrange…" her voice was hoarse blinking her tears "I know her… she—she's the one that killed my uncle Charlie's wife my auntie Aaliyah and my cousins… they were only children…with her husband Rodolphus, Rabasian and Barty Crouch Jr… they killed my auntie … before I even met her…" she covered her mouth not wanting to make a sob sound "I'm so sorry Mrs. Longbottom that must've been so hard on you especially on Neville… if you need any help to find a good lawyer or find that cure to heal Neville's parents I'll help you. I promise you that bitch will pay for destroying everything in our families lives in the 1rst war I'll make sure of it," she whispered that without thinking she hugged Augusta in comfort which started Augusta and soften her eyes patting the young girl as she starting to be a bit fond of Hermione and Ginny.

"Thank you, Hermione, I appreciate that…" Augusta murmured returning the hug.

No one knew that Neville listened in as he was awake "There's no cure…for the Cruciatus Curse _'Crucio'_ … the unforgiveable deadliest curses; it's one of the most powerful and sinister spells in Wizard kind— "he spoke up causing the girls turning to him with wide eyes noticing he had a determined look "I'm not planning on giving up on my parents on finding that cure … just because the healers couldn't find one that doesn't mean I'm going to stop… I'm going to save my parents and cure them… making them proud of me … maybe not now but, one day…" he explained.

Hermione soften her eyes "I'm so sorry Neville I had no idea…." she hugged Neville to comfort him as he returned the hug gratefully "If you need anything I'll help you find that cure for your parents…be sure to let me know Nev," she murmured.

Neville gave a sad smile "Thanks… I'll be sure to do that… and I'm sorry for not telling you… it's … not something I talk about with people except a few who knew our family…because of what happen to Harry—most people in the Wizarding World seemed to forget that my parents are also heroes too," he explained.

Hermione soften her eyes "I'm sure that's not true," she hugged Neville; her brother but, blood "Everyone who fought in the 1rst war are real heroes not just Harry's parents but, yours as well just like my uncle Charlie who fought back against the death eaters even if it cost his whole families death in the end," she explained.

"Thanks, Mione," Neville shyly replied.

"No problem," Hermione murmured steading her breathing "Mrs. Longbottom what's going to happen to Neville's parents since we're moving to Forks?" she asked.

Augusta took a deep breath already liking the girl "I got them transferred to the nearest hospital that we're staying in somewhere in Forks apparently one of the doctors that's going to watch over them is a good friend of mine. Carlisle Cullen, he and I go way back," she explained.

"Carlisle Cullen? What's he like?" Ginny asked.

"He's one of the most respectable doctors in Forks …. and he's very nice and polite; keeps to himself along with his family. They all live in Forks actually have you heard about them Hermione?" Augusta asked.

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows at this shaking my head "No, I never heard about them before actually since— "she tried to remember which came to a blank then shook her head "It's been a long time since I visit my uncle… what did you say their name was again?" she asked.

"Carlisle Cullen. He and his wife Esme adopted five children. Emmett Cullen, Alice Cullen and Edward Cullen while Rosalie and Jasper are Esme's niece and nephew; they lost their parents very young, so they stayed with Esme since they can remember; they all keep to themselves," Augusta murmured at this.

"Really…" Hermione asked surprised by this.

"Yes, from what I heard from one of my good friends I believe that his son Edward the youngest of the bunch is seeing someone…as his adopted siblings are together?" she asked.

"Together? What do you mean they're together?" Hermione asked titling her head curiously.

"Esme's niece Rosalie is dating Emmett while her brother Jasper is dating Alice then there's Edward their adopted brother who's dating someone but, isn't in the family apparently, they don't like the girl but, get along with her for their son's Edward's sake— "Augusta pursued her lips together for a short moment and gave a tired sigh "From what my old friend Dr. Cullen told me Edward's very intrigued by the new girl who arrived into her home town," she explained in low tones.

"Who would that be?" Ginny asked curiously at this.

"Well…. you didn't hear it from me but—I figure you girls can keep a secret right "Augusta leaned closer for Ginny and Hermione to lean to listen to nod at this "Apparently, it's the daughter of the Chief of Forks. Isabella Marie Swan somehow gained the youngest Edward's attention," she explained which left Hermione to choke on her mineral mint water.

 **"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!?"** Hermione exclaimed leaving everyone inside the plane turn to the source which she flushed ducking her head in embarrassment hiding behind her sister Ariel who patted her on the back gently "Sorry..." she winced at this while they turned back to where they were doing.

"I assume you know her…" Augusta raised her eyebrow noticing my reaction.

"More than you know... that's my cousin…. She's my uncle's daughter in his 2nd marriage although she doesn't know my uncle Charlie is a pureblood and a wizard she just thinks he doesn't know about the magical community and tends to keep to himself using a fake name. I mentioned my uncle a few times in our conversation the one that lost his entire family—my uncle Charlie he lost his entire family that night... it's a good thing she doesn't have any magic in her blood that would've awful she's pure muggle she got that from my auntie Renee my uncle Charlie's 2nd wife… she broke my uncle Charlie's heart… so I never called her auntie again," Hermione explained murmured at this.

Augusta Longbottom expression turned cold with a harden expression for a long moment then soften her eyes with a nod "Yes, I remember you mentioned him a few times I'm sorry about your uncle losing his entire family but, I wasn't aware he's a pureblood wizard. I'm sorry for your loss … considering I know exactly how that feels but, I can't imagine losing not only his wife but, his children as well … but, why would it be awful for your cousin to have magic?" she asked.

"Thank you ma 'me and yes it was… my uncle Charlie and my uncle Billy who's my god father had help from my parents and my uncle Billy's relatives …I know everyone been talking about it but, the ones who helped my uncle Charlie and my godfather Billy was Sirius Black…" Hermione murmured causing Augusta paled at this "I know what you might be thinking Mrs. Longbottom…why would a mass murder help my uncle Charlie and my godfather Billy who's Sirius Black…it's a mystery but, if he really was a mass murder then why help them flee away to America to keep them safe from the first war…all those years ago… if that doesn't prove that he's innocent and probably accused to murder those 12 muggles then I don't know what is…I feel like there's something that's not adding up… my uncle Charlie and my godfather uncle Billy they were so miserable losing their entire family … my mum thought of a plan to help my uncle Charlie who was in deep depression and thought going back to America would help so they started a new life in Forks until my uncle Charlie got married again … to Renee… that's how my cousin Isabella came along… despite everything my mum wants me and my siblings to get along with her since we were children but, we never saw eye to eye as kids growing up. She just doesn't know about uncle Charlie's other life before he met my aunt Renee. He doesn't like to talk about it and for my cousin she's not exactly nice… to me even when we were kids… she always made fun of me … that Ariel and Aqua would make sure to stay with me whenever we visit our uncle Charlie sometimes Ben and my brothers would be in the same room just to be sure that Isabella doesn't do anything to me" Hermione murmured wincing at the memories in her childhood.

Augusta grew quiet "So… what your saying is that Sirius Black… helped your uncle Charlie and your godfather Billy by fleeing away to America to save them … from the first war… that does … bring unanswered questions why he would do that since we been told that he killed those 12 muggles and… I know him… Sirius Black he was one of my son's friends at school he wasn't exactly like his family… they expected him to be a lot of things but, he's the opposite on what everyone thought about…and I feel like your theory about Sirius Black might be true dear… and don't worry I know a few people who can dig about Sirius Black because something isn't adding up…and don't worry dear… I won't let that cousin of yours hurt you or your friends that includes my grandson… I'm sure your family would bid the same," she explained.

"She's right cookie you know we wouldn't let Isabella hurt you and we'll be here for you every step of the way," Ariel murmured knowing their estrange cousin always been jealous on how smart they were growing up "And Mrs. Longbottom I hope you don't tell anyone about our family knowing Sirius Black personally neither of us don't want to get my parents in trouble… and if you need any help be sure to let us know okay," she explained.

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me," Augusta assured Ariel "And I'll be sure to keep that mind dear," she murmured.

"That would really be appreciate it Mrs. Longbottom," Aqua murmured.

"Of course," Augusta nodded at this already considering the girls as her family despite they're not related she can tell that the girls are going to change the world one day.

"Thank you, big sister," Hermione murmured causing Ariel and Aqua to hug their little sister with a comfort hug in return. It's one of the reasons why they hate their estrange cousin Isabella and despise each other. Augusta nodded knowing how that was—prejudice seems to put a huge toll of Neville's grandmother growing up but, depends on the person; that's when the airplane started to shake as you can see the wheels coming down landing in Seattle, Washington airport until it went onto a full stop.

"Hello passengers we just arrived to Seattle, Washington 4 ½ hours early than planned which I don't remember being this fast… oh well—I must've took a shortcut or something" the pilot murmured sounding confuse causing Hermione and Ginny to look at each other with a giggle knowing why "Thank you for staying with us in London Airlines and I'm speaking for myself and the staff today we hope to see each other soon and fly with us next time in your next trip," he explained as we gathered our things which we were in the front in full stop.

"That's a bit odd... " Ariel drifted off with a puzzle look "We never arrived this early before..." she murmured.

"Maybe he found a short cut?" Aqua offered.

 **~*~End of Chapter Twelve~*~**

 **Wow that was the longest chapter that I wrote from the past few hours and I'm already half way done to where I stopped from. I just needed 5 more chapters to rewrite and get back to where I stopped last time which took a long time to rewrite this story again. Hopefully you guys enjoy the past rewritten chapters. Let me know what you guys think ^_^**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen: The Meadows Field**

"Come on Ariel, Aqua if we leave now we can grab our bags early from the baggage carts," Hermione announced.

"Coming," Ariel and Aqua announced who rapidly gathered their things along with Fred and George while Ginny and Hermione woke up Neville and Luna who blinked their eyes after we told them we're here in Seattle that they unbuckled their seatbelts and grabbed their things and exit the plane together.

"Blimey…" Neville yawned carrying his carry-on luggage over his back "That was the longest plane ride I have ever taken," he explained, most of their carry-on luggage's were sports bags while the rest of their things were inside Hermione's beaded bag which had an undetectable extension charm.

"Yes, it was," Augusta nodded at this "And it only took 5 ½ hours which is a bit odd since the flight says it took 11 hours… "she murmured and shrugged her shoulders.

"Yes, it is a bit odd but, who cares if we're here we might as well get the best of it Gran," Neville yawned which Augusta nodded in agreement.

Ariel gave a tired yawn rubbing her eyes "Come on guys let's go to this abandon hallway so we can apparate to Forks," she murmured in low tones not wanting to be heard from other muggles. Augusta gathered her things together from Hermione's beaded bag which helped a lot for everyone.

"I have some business that I have to care of first but, I'll meet you at the house," Augusta explained.

"Are you sure Gran you don't even know the area or the address yet?" Neville asked worried for his grandmother.

"Don't you worry about me Neville. I'll be fine. You just be careful, and I'll see you soon," Augusta smiled turning to Ariel, Aqua, Fred and George "Well this is where we separate, and I hope you kids watch over my grandson he tends to wander off with that toad of his," she instructed gathering her things with her.

"Yes ma 'me we'll be sure to watch over him and his toad Trevor," Ariel nodded at this "Oh and speaking of address here's my uncle Charlie's house address it's within a mile or two in the main town in Forks but, an hour away from this airport since we're in Seattle, Washington… you can't miss it and there's also another location that my estrange cousin has no idea about it's called the G.M. Starlight Manor it's hidden and located in LaPush Reservation my uncle Charlie, and our two brothers Ben and Toby should be fixing it up right about now," she murmured giving Mrs. Longbottom the address of Charlie Swan's house and the manor which she nodded in thanks and put it in her purse.

"Don't forget Crookshanks," Hermione answered into the conversation holding her cat into her arms closely "And I hope Snuffles is okay too I hope wherever he is he'll find his way home to mum and dad…" she murmured.

"Snuffles who's snuffles Mione?" Neville asked.

"My dog I have a black dog," Hermione sighed sadly "He's actually a stray dog that my parents and I found him when we went to McDonalds this past summer… I hope he's okay he seems to like to play with rabbits a lot, it's one of his favorite things to do," she murmured.

"A black dog huh…" Ginny furrowed her eyebrows "You know… I could've sworn I saw a black dog in Hogwarts but, it couldn't be… maybe I was just seeing things… or something…"

"Really," Hermione perked up then furrowed her eyebrows "I wonder if … "she shook her head at this "No way… he was with mum and dad when we left unless… he sneaked in without my parents knowing…" she sighed at this "Oh Merlin this is going to be bugging me all day,"

"What's going to bug you all day Mione?" Luna asked.

"My dog… either he sneaked in to the Hogwarts train when we were boarding the train in September 1rst … to join us since we told him all about our school… I really hope he's okay… I don't want him to get hurt," Hermione sadly says, "Especially with Professor Snape he seems to hate a lot of things these days," she explained with a sigh.

Luna smiled at this giving Hermione a hand squeeze "Don't worry Mione I'm sure your dog will come back to you and your family. I really believe that," she explained.

"Thanks Lulu," Hermione murmured giving a smile back.

"We won't," Aqua softly replied knowing how Hermione loved her cat "And I'm sure Snuffles will find his way home to mum and dad knowing mama she would have his fresh biscuits with his name on it," she nodded at this.

"That is true… he does love biscuits," Hermione murmured.

"I'm sure your dog will find his way home to you Hermione dear…and thank you for the address Ariel. I hope you know that I can count on you kids I'll see you soon and be good keep that cage locked good for Trevor, so he won't run off again Neville," Augusta she explained by kissing her grandson on the forehead.

"Not a problem Mrs. Longbottom," Ariel nodded at this after giving her a soft hug which Augusta returned the hug "Be safe," she murmured.

"I will," Augusta murmured hugging her grandson Neville "I know it doesn't seem much or how I don't show it often but, I do love you Neville and I'm very proud of you I'm sure your parents would be too if they were with us… never forget that okay," she explained.

Neville gave a soft smile "Thanks gran and I love you too. I'll make mum, dad and you proud of me you'll see… and you'll be careful too Gran. I'll see you soon," he mumbled hugging his grandma after bidding them _'goodbye'_ and she apparate with a soft _'pop'_

"So, shall we get going?" Ariel offered.

"We should," Aqua gave a tired yawn shaking her head "But, let's get some breakfast first before we leave though I'm a bit hungry," she offered.

"I am a bit hungry too since we didn't eat that much on the plane," Ginny murmured in agreement "Except what mum packed us," she explained after throwing her trash in the trash bin along with the rest of the group.

"Alright we'll buy some food but, we're going to eat, and order to-go another batch since we're under a schedule and if we have time we can have a picnic at the meadows field or something," Ariel softly replied.

It was now Wednesday their flight arrived 12:00 noon just in time for lunch instead of 4:30 in the afternoon it's a bit early then planned but, Hermione and the others nodded in agreement as they headed to McDonalds which was the only one that was open at the airport which didn't had a lot of people. Hermione murmured a spell to enlarge the booth table to fit everyone inside. Ginny and Luna were between Hermione and Neville while Fred and George were sitting on the other side of Neville then there's Ariel and Aqua debating what to order for everyone. Minutes later Ariel and Aqua came back looking at the time it was now 12:30 p.m. they were 4 ½ hours early then planned since it was both Jayden's and Cameron's idea for them to leave early which they didn't mind if they're leaving Europe they're up for anything after Jayden told them that they'll meet their uncle Charlie at the airport waiting for their arrival.

"So, what did you order for us?" Fred asked.

"Well we ordered 8 Buffalo Spicy Ranch McChicken, 6 double cheeseburgers, 4 hamburgers, 4 Big Mac's 4 Quarter Pound with cheese combo and 100 pieces of Chicken nuggets 10 pieces in each box for each of us with different sauces and soft drinks," Aqua explained.

"Why so many?" Ginny asked curiously at this.

"Well we figured you want to try each one which is why we got one for each of us plus the Hot & Spicy McChicken was mine, Ariel's and Mia's we usually eat chicken sandwiches but, we can switch sandwiches or you can try the chicken nuggets and French fries too if you want to try some we also ordered breakfast of pancakes with bacon, sausage, scrambled eggs sandwich and orange juice in case you get really thirsty?" Aqua suggested "And since we have some time I figured we can eat inside since we're still early to meet Benjie and Toby right now,"

"Sure, we can stay in it's not like we're in any hurry right," Fred answered nodded at this causing everyone to nod in agreement. Fred, George, Ginny, Luna & Neville made an _'O'_ much to their amusement until they're order was ready where this time Fred, George, and Neville went to help Ariel and Aqua while Hermione, Ginny and Luna went to get drinks.

"Mione how do you work this thing?" Luna asked titling her head curious.

Hermione grumbled under her breath "They defiantly changed the soda machine's that's for sure… let's see if I can figure it out… I want a fruit drink," she murmured as she pressed Fruit drinks which they had different options and putting her cup under it by pressing grape flavor leaving both Ginny and Luna in awe.

"Muggles are so fancy," Ginny murmured at this.

"You have no idea… "Hermione agreed at this "So what kind of drinks do you guys want?" she asked her two friends.

"I want the blue flavor Mione?" Luna asked.

"Do you think they have strawberry flavor?" Ginny asked all confuse.

"I'm sure they do," Hermione nodded at this helping her friends with their drinks then Ginny went to grab Fred's, Neville's, George, Ariel and Aqua's drinks from their table after asking what they wanted as they had different answers. Ariel and Aqua wanted fruit punch while Fred, George and Neville wanted sprite sounds easy enough to remember.

"Okay Luna I got you Gatorade blue glazer and Gin you got strawberry flavor of Gatorade try it," Hermione passing Luna's and Ginny's drink as they gave a sip which their eyes light up which meant they both liked it.

"Wow this is brilliant," Ginny exclaimed drinking hers.

"Mine is so … fruity I like it," Luna nodded at this causing her to giggle.

"Girls our food is here," Ariel called her sister Hermione and her two friends.

"Coming," Hermione replied as they went to fill their drinks as well.

"Gin why don't you pass these to Ariel and Aqua, Luna you pass these to Fred and George while I do Neville's and mine okay," Hermione offered.

"Okay," Ginny and Luna agreed as they gave their friends their drinks after thanking them for it where Hermione followed suit with Neville's drink along with hers.

"So, which one do we get to try first?" Neville pondered for a moment after swallowing his food of chicken nuggets "I mean we're not exactly familiar to this place yet?" he asked.

Ariel, Aqua and Hermione nodded at this "Well… we can always go to the meadows field to have a small picnic while we wait," Aqua suggested at this sipping her drink.

"You mean our hiding place that we used to play and hide from Isabella Aqua?" Hermione asked causing her sisters lips twitched.

"The very one once we're done with our food I'll show you guys the short cut to our hiding spot," Aqua beamed at this.

"Sounds like a plan Aqua," Fred nodded at this as he always been curious where they grew up "So what's there to do around here besides going to the meadow's field?" he asked.

"Well it's been awhile since we last saw our uncle Charlie but, we always see him in the holidays so it's not so bad…" Ariel drifted off as one of her childhood memories triggered her that left her to shook her head "There's all sorts of stuff we can do we go fishing with our uncle Charlie, hang out with our old friends, Leah, Jake, Seth who happens to be Leah's little brother, then there's Jake's sister Rae and Rebecca who are also twins too along with Sammy but, I'm not sure if they're still living here or not…" she explained.

"I bet uncle Charlie will know," Hermione announced.

Ariel and Aqua nodded at this "He probably does since he lived here longer than we did," Aqua pointed out.

"So, what's in the meadows field Mione?" Luna asked.

"Wild flowers, berries, all sorts of things with tall grass it was hard for Isabella to find us but, I don't think she ever tried since she's very bad at playing hide and seek anyway," Hermione shrugged at this which they noticed their friend's tone of voice.

"You don't really get along with her huh Mione?" Neville asked.

"Not really no…she's very difficult to get along with…" Hermione murmured.

"Don't worry Mione if anything we probably don't get along with her either," Luna pointed out.

"True," Ginny murmured "And this sandwich is quite brilliant. I bet mum and dad would love to try this don't you think Freddie? Georgie?" she explained.

Fred and George nodded at this in agreement "Even Bill, Charlie and Percy," Fred pointed out.

"Even R—" George stopped causing everyone quiet "Well it wouldn't matter right…" he murmured.

"He's still your brother Georgie…" Hermione pointed out.

"He may be our little brother—ex-brother but, no brother of ours would ever in a million years torture or bully their own family member or best friend… then he's no family of mine," George scowled causing Ariel to squeeze his hand in comfort.

"True…" Hermione murmured "But, what if he … apologized… and wants us to be friends again,"

George sighed "Then we'll figure out from there… it's going to take more than one apology to be okay with each other again,"

"Even … Harry…" Hermione asked.

"Even Harry too…" Fred paused for a moment "Why do you ask Mione?"

"Well… I may've got them presents… when Ariel, Aqua and I went shopping in our last day … I told Dobby to keep it on hold until they're ready to be friends again but, until then…. they have to work on themselves first,"

Fred and George frowned "I supposed it depends … which I doubt they'll ever find us here since it's a small town right?"

"Right," Ariel nodded at this in agreement "And don't even worry about your friends Mya you still have us and we're going to make this the best of it okay,"

"Okay…" Hermione murmured which Ginny noticed her tone of voice which she gave her a hand squeeze which she returned the hand squeeze.

"So which sandwich do you guys you prefer unless you want a chicken sandwich then you can try one," Aqua offered.

"You mind if I try the chicken sandwich?" Fred asked.

"Of course, which is why we ordered a lot," Ariel told him.

Fred nodded at this and tried the chicken sandwich "Oh don't forget to try these Freddie it's really good, it's called chicken nuggets and we even got different sauces for it and don't forget the French fries," Aqua insisted at this.

Neville went to try a French Fry "Careful Neville it's a bit hot," Hermione warned her friend leaving him to fan his tongue.

"Here some water Neville," Ariel chuckled poor Neville.

Neville gulped the whole thing leaving the others to chuckle "Blimey that burned my tongue," waving his tongue.

"We warned you it's going to be a bit hot Neville before you eat them just blow it first, so it won't be so hot," Hermione explained.

"Okay," Neville replied nodding at this as they started eating their lunches.

"And try the Hot & Spicy McChicken that's my favorite," Hermione explained causing Neville to lit up in excitement which meant he loves the chicken sandwich.

"Blimey," Neville swallowed his food "This is brilliant they actually made this— "he whispered looking around noticing it was a lot of people inside "And it's made from chicken?" he asked.

"Yes, it's one of my favorite sandwiches to eat whenever I go here," Hermione answered taking another bite of her Hot & Spicy McChicken. Once everyone was eating and chatting about where they were going to go; Ariel suggested this weekend they can go to the mall and go shopping causing the girls to light up in excitement as they couldn't wait to go shopping here. After all, most of the muggles have awesome fashion taste. About a half an hour later they were now done with their food as Fred and George were leaning against each other patting their stomach.

"Merlin that was a great lunch," Fred exclaimed causing them to chuckle.

"I'm glad you guys like it are you guys ready to go? It's about—11:30 a.m. we're four hours early to meet Ben and Toby but, I figured we should let them know our flight came early today," Ariel offered.

"Yes, we're ready to go," George answered. Everyone nodded at this as they grabbed their things by throwing their trash away except their drinks they went to refill it before they head out. Once that was done they headed to an abandon alley way not far from McDonalds. Fred, Aqua, George and Ariel had to be extra cautious to see the coast was clear as they grabbed Neville, Luna, Ginny and Hermione by their hands, so they won't get lost.

"Are you sure we can apparate from here?" Neville asked looking around nervously.

"Yes, I'm positive since this alley way is perfect for us to apparate away from the muggles and all besides we know a short cut do you remember how to get there Aqua," Ariel stated turning to Aqua who nodded at this "Good so you guys just follow me and Aqua, Fred and George by meeting you guys at the meadows field," she explained.

"Sounds like a plan Red so who's going with who?" Aqua asked gathering her things.

"Perfect I'll go first with 'Fire, then Aqua, Fred, and George follow with Gin, Luna and Neville okay. Aqua you grab Luna's, George you grab Ginny's and Fred you grab Neville's hand and remember not to let go or else we'll end up splinching ourselves and that's the last thing we want, right?" Ariel instructed this leaving us to nod at this.

"Right," Aqua and the others agreed.

"See you in the woods," Ariel murmured after giving George a quick kiss and grabbed Hermione's hand and apparate with a _'pop'_

"Ready Ginny bear" Aqua whispered leaving Ginny to nod at this.

"Yes, I'm ready but, I have a quick question?" Ginny asked.

"What is it sweetheart?" Aqua soften her eyes.

"Why do you call Mione 'Fire or Sapphire?" Ginny asked curiously at this.

"Oh, it's her nickname as a child we been calling her that since she was born while our brothers call her either Mia, Mya, nugget, peanut etc while Ariel and I call her either Fire or Sapphire for the perks?" Aqua answered.

Ginny made an _'O'_ then nodded "I love it," she beamed then turned to her brothers Fred and George then Neville and Luna "See you there Freddie. Be careful Georgie and Nev try not to hurt yourself you too Luna," she explained leaving them to nod at this.

"Ready Forge," Fred starts to say.

"Ready Gred," George nodded at this

"Nev you grabbed mine,"

"While Luna you grabbed mine,"

"Got it," Fred and George answered together leaving both Neville and Luna to nod at this. Neville got George while Luna got Fred's hands as they apparate last not far behind the girls and rushed to Ariel's side as she scanned around the meadows field.

"Here we are… the meadows field our hide out so what do you guys think?" Hermione announced.

Ginny, Luna, Neville, Fred and George blinked their eyes owlish that Luna spoke up with a smile looking around the meadows field "Whoa..." they murmured.

"It's bloody brilliant Mione this is your hide out spot huh?" Fred asked.

"Yeah this is it," Aqua nodded at this "It's the perfect place to have our picnic with the kids don't you think?"

"It's perfect and it has wild flowers I bet we can make a flower arrangement for your uncle

Charlie and your brothers Mione do you think they'd mind?" Luna spoke up reminding her of home back in England.

"I think they would love that," Hermione beamed knowing her uncle would appreciate the gestures looking around the meadow field "There's all sorts of flowers here…I think my uncle Charlie would like the sunflowers the most and my brothers some wild flowers too," she pointed out.

"Brilliant," Luna beamed skipping away gathering some flowers after a few minutes "Do you think this is enough Mione?" she asked

"Yeah, it's enough flowers Lulu… look Neville there's all sorts of different plants you can look at that's really rare that you don't see every day in the Wizarding World," Hermione murmured.

"Really?" Neville perked up rushing over to Hermione while Aqua smiled at the young ones who weren't far from Ariel, Aqua, Fred and George who watched the scene wanting Neville, Luna, Hermione and Ginny to start fresh.

"Did you manage to tell Ben, Toby and uncle Charlie that we're 4 ½ hours early I don't want them to get worried sick over us," Aqua murmured.

"I'm about too…" Ariel murmured under her breath pointing her wand _"Expecto Patronum,"_ where a white wolf howled came flowing around Ariel _'Benjie, it's me Red…our flight arrived 4 ½ hours early than planned why I have no idea….anyway the kids were hungry so we ate in McDonalds and decided to have a picnic_ —' she looked around the woods ' _Except the problem is I'm not sure if we missed the meadows field but, Mya, Neville, Luna and Ginny seemed to love the place though …not that we're complaining or anything …'_ she murmured watching her white wolf howled silently racing towards to the source of Benjamin Granger and before she can do anything, she felt dizzy along with the rest of the ground suddenly collapse from apparition to one place to another fainting to the ground with a silent thump.

Aqua however lasted a longer than her friends trying to steady her breathing _"Expecto Patronum,"_ where another black and white fur wolf howled came flowing around her " _Benjie I don't know if you can hear me but, I think Ariel use a lot of her magic to get here… so I don't know how long I can hold on_ … _err either way we're here at the forest yes, I think we're deep in the forest… but, from I can tell we're in the meadows field not the one that we hide from Isabella but, it seems like we're in a different direction that I don't recognize but, we're near some berry bushes if that helps. Please hurry it's bloody freezing in here. Look for Benjamin Granger he should be with my uncle Charlie or my other brother Toby I reckon_ ," she murmured and found herself collapse next to her twin sister Ariel with Fred and George not far behind _"Bloody hell we're never doing that again…"_ and then her world went black.

Ariel and Aqua were next to each other with Fred, George between the girls then Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna who collapse from feeling a bit weak from the pain on the girl's shoulders that neither of them noticed that a pack of wolves were patrolling that same afternoon and found them in the middle of the woods not realizing that Ben and Toby were meeting them.

While Ariel, Aqua, Hermione and their friends collapse they weren't aware that Sam and the pack were patrolling the woods while in the other side of LaPush reservation Ben and Toby were waiting by the mall as it was still early to pick their sisters Ariel, Aqua and Hermione with their friends; their flight hasn't arrived till 2:00 in the afternoon that was until a white fox patronus flew to our direction as our waiter just gave us our dessert.

"Here's your dessert and your receipt with your change Mr. Granger," the waiter Jackie answered _(a/n: Ben and Toby just learned that Ariel, Aqua, Hermione and their friends flight arrived 4 1/2 hours early than planned? Why only because Hermione and Ginny got a little impatient so therefore everyone will be arriving in Forks 12:30 in the afternoon instead of 4:30 p.m. that neither of them realized that Sam and the pack took Ariel, Aqua, Hermione and their friends to Sam's house wondering who they were)_

"Thank you," Ben answered putting his change inside his wallet until Toby tapped him on the shoulder as he turned to his brother "Please don't tell me you want to order more dessert Toby," he complained playfully.

"Nah I'm too full for dessert but, don't look now but, Ariel send a patronus and left a message for us and don't worry I put a silent charm around our table, so no one can overhear us" Toby murmured in low tones.

Ben puzzled _'Hmm… that's a bit odd for Ariel to send me a message considering she's still in the air…unless…'_ he thought to himself.

"That's a bit odd… for her to send a message to us…and good idea on that Tobs" Ben murmured and swished the message seeing the white wolf open her mouth to hear their sister's Ariel's voice _'Benjie, it's me Red…our flight arrived 4 ½ hours early than planned why I have no idea….anyway the kids were hungry so we ate in McDonalds and decided to have a picnic_ —' she looked around the woods ' _Except the problem is I'm not sure if we missed the meadows field but, Mya, Neville, Luna and Ginny seemed to love the place though …not that we're complaining or anything …'_ she was cut off then everything went black. Not long where they got another message from Aqua which left Ben and Toby quite curious seeing another wolf only with black and white fur.

 _"Benjie I don't know if you can hear me but, I think Ariel use a lot of her magic to get here that I thought… so I don't know how long I can hold on_ … _err we're here at the forest yes, I think we're deep in the forest…but, I'm not sure if it's the right spot though from I can tell we're in the meadows field not the one that we hide from Isabella but, it seems like we're in a different direction that I don't recognize but, we're near some berry bushes if that helps. Please hurry it's bloody freezing in here. Look for Benjamin Granger he should be with my uncle Charlie or my other brother Toby I reckon_ ," Aqua murmured then once again she collapse not far from Ariel, Fred and George with the young ones.

"Bloody hell," Ben blurted out and rapidly got up startling my brother Toby.

"What? What?" Toby who rapidly got up noticing his brother's expression alerted by his outburst "What's wrong?"

"Toby call uncle Charlie tell him that Hermione and the others are here, and we have to head to the forest now," Ben barked which left Toby to jump completely startled "Don't just sit there call him" he pointed out.

"What about dessert," Toby protested.

Ben ate the last piece of dessert, drank his Sprite ignoring Toby's disbelief look "There now let's go come on," he barked putting the trash away grabbing Toby by the arm who yelped by the tug exiting the restaurant and swore under his breath "Shit, shit, shit, shit, double shit" finding an abandon hallway "We're going to have to apparate to those trees over there and Toby don't just stand there gaping at me like a fish call uncle Charlie now," he ordered.

"Why what did Red and Blue say?"

"Apparently, their flight came 4 ½ hours early than planned so they are here in Forks at the woods—and cut off then that's when Aqua's message came something about ... they're in LaPush forest but, neither of them doesn't know which side so that's a bit of a problem on both parts,"

"But, I thought they weren't coming till— "Toby was cut off by Ben who apparate to the trees waving his wand mumbling a silence charm around the trees.

"I know, I know mum reminded us all week that their flight was 4:00 sharp in Wednesday which is today of all days which I thought we had enough time but, like I said their flight arrived 4 ½ hours early so we have to call uncle Charlie and let him know," Ben ordered. Toby swore under his breath and called uncle Charlie by explaining in a fast pace that Hermione, Ariel, Aqua and their friends are here in Forks

"Uncle Charlie stop what you're doing?" Toby panicked at this.

"What why? What's wrong?" Charlie panicked hearing his nephew's voice.

"Nothing's wrong per say… we just got a message from Ariel and Aqua apparently their flight came 4 ½ hours early instead of the original flight," Toby waving his arms dramatically.

"THEY WHAT?!" Charlie cried out in protest "Their actually here… but, I thought their flight isn't till 4:00 p.m. unless I got the time wrong," he mumbled under his breath

"Trust me uncle Charlie you didn't get the time wrong their flight came early?" Toby answered.

"That's a bit odd…since muggle planes don't usually go that fast… unless they took the jet which is very unlikely …" Charlie mumbled under his breath "So, where are they? At the airport, I assume?

"Tell me about it and no they're in LaPush deep in the forest they apparate there,"

"Why would they be in LaPush deep in the forest for?"

"I have no idea but, we're supposed to meet you at the house uncle Charlie to accompany you later but, apparently their flight arrived early then planned like 4 ½ hours early… I wonder what's up with that…Ariel and Aqua gave Ben and I a message they're around LaPush forest but, not familiar with the place I have a feeling they missed their destination and in the other side of the forest that they're not familiar with …by the other side of the meadows field and saw some berry bushes, so we need to head over there now,"

"Alright but, I'm going to meet you boys there it could be dangerous, so I'll see you over there in ten minutes," Charlie pointed out then hung up that Ben and Toby apparate to LaPush woods with a soft _'pop'_ scanning around.

"What part of the woods did Ariel and Aqua say they'd be?" Toby asked.

"They're not sure …. All I know was that they're by the meadows field so probably there— "Ben muttered a track spell "Which is south east from here they just ate from McDonalds and decided to have a picnic around the woods by some berry bushes, so they should be over here waiting for us come on," he answered.

"Brilliant I think I know where that is," Toby replied and grabbed Ben's arm by apparating them to the meadows field causing Ben to slip up a little.

"Bloody hell Toby warn me next time before you apparate us to the other side of the woods would you," Ben huffed.

"Sorry BJ but, this is the only place that I know that has a meadow field that they usually hide from Isabella don't you remember it's their hide out spot…this place is the only one that I know that has a berry bush but, no Ariel, Aqua, Hermione and the others are you sure that's what they both said?" Toby explained raising his eyebrow at his brother.

"Of course, I'm sure they said they're by the meadows field there's a berry bush a few feet away but, like I said they're not sure what part of the woods yet since it's been nearly 7-8 years since they been to Forks when Mya was 8 years old remember" Ben sighed pinching his nose "Honestly the least they could've done was warn us that she's coming early from their flight. Why the bloody hell would they come early now," he huffed "Ariel and Aqua both said they'd be here I mean where else would she be?" he explained.

"Calm down I'm sure we'll find them it's a big meadows so it's probably hard through the high grass here…" Toby sighed tiredly scanning around; neither of them realize that Sam and the pack took their sisters and their friends to Sam's house until they felt a familiar scent until Toby swore under his breath "Ah bloody hell …I'm sure they have a good reason for this but, they did just warn us ahead of time that they arrived early didn't they…."

"True…very true…" Ben sighed tiredly stressing out "I'm just stressed with everything going on and—" he noticed that Toby kept swearing under his breath "What? What…what's wrong you see them?"

Toby didn't answer as he murmured a tracking spell and swore under his breath again "Ah double shit, shit, shit… BJ we got a problem?"

"What is it what's the problem?"

"We just missed them?"

"Them who?"

"Sam and the pack?"

"But, we're not looking for Sam and the pack we're looking for our sister's and their friends remember?" Ben cried out.

"I know that but, apparently Sam and the pack found them," Toby sighed at this and swore under his breath "In the forest of LaPush," he trying to get Ben to see his point until—

 **"THEY WHAT?!"** Ben cried out causing Toby to shush him "Why would they take them away don't they know that we're looking for them," he exclaimed waving his arms dramatically after putting a silent charm around the woods and hit himself on the head "Obviously they don't know since they're not aware they're coming to Forks, ah bloody hell," he swore under his breath.

"I don't know BJ all I know is that …they have Mya, Ariel, Aqua and the others and— "Toby did another tracking spell "And they took them to Sam's house. They must've been patrolling when they found them here…"

"Are you telling me that Sam and the pack have our sisters and our friends," Ben paled while pacing back and forth in the air waving his arms dramatically "They could be kidnapped, killed or who else they could do?!" Toby however wasn't listening as scanning around the meadows "What the bloody hell would they take them for?!"

"You think I know but, from what I can tell— "Toby murmured scanning around the area seeing some of the flowers wilted "Ariel, Aqua and the others must've collapsed when they apparate here since it's a lot to take between the group since they're not even 17 yet… Ariel, Aqua, Fred and George being the eldest it probably took a lot magic to control that kind of thing—since Mya and her friends are still young and underage," he explained.

"Bloody hell— "Ben kicked the tree that cause the tree to fall in a small crash causing the animals to fly away "That's just bloody perfect," he huffed.

"That's what I said but, don't panic it's only Sam and the pack they won't hurt them despite being shapeshifters they're still our friends… "Toby sighed "Let's not forget that we should meet Jay and Cameron with their families at the airport soon—it was the same flight time as Ariel and the rest of the lot but, now it's changing our destination from going back and forth," he explained.

"I knew I shouldn't order extra dessert or else we would've missed them," Ben swore under his breath turning to Toby gaping at the tree which is now down thanks to Ben's kick; he kicked rather harshly—the pack probably are going to wonder what brought that on "Well come on don't just stand there we need to go over there before they ask any more questions," he gathering our wands "Call uncle Charlie and tell him change of plans we're meeting at Sam's house," he ordered.

"Righty-o" Toby gave a salute and redialed uncle Charlie after one ring "Hey uncle Charlie change of plans…we got another problem it seems that we just missed Ariel, Aqua, and Mya with their friends 10 minutes ago, because Sam and the pack have them and they're heading to Sam's house right now,"

Charlie swore under his breath "But, I thought you said they—why are they—how in the—where or who—when—are you telling me they're not in the meadows field then what part of the woods are they? And how is Sam and the pack involved they don't even know them yet well besides Sam, Leah, Jake and Seth since they're childhood friends," he cried out.

"I know and I have no idea how Sam or the pack found them but, they must've been patrolling when they found them in the middle of the woods since it's part of LaPush and uncle Charlie… when Ariel, Aqua, Fred and George apparate with Mya, Ginny Neville and Luna it took a lot of their magic since they're not 17 yet … and I assumed they must've collapsed since it takes a lot of magic and energy to apparate to one place to another before Sam and the pack found them… and for why? I have no idea why they would take them to Sam's house but, we're heading over there now before they get suspicious?"

"Bloody hell what else could go wrong that Sam and the pack have to be involved in all this" Charlie swore under his breath grabbing his gun and jacket "Okay I'm heading over there now and—hold on a second Toby—apparently Bells is home" we heard some shuffling noises as he was heading downstairs; uncle Charlie must've been home "Hey Bells… listen I know this is last minute is there any way you can go to Sam's house and why are you home early anyway since you have school—" he was cut off by our estrange cousin and I could've sworn I heard her whining about how she made plans with Edward that left our uncle irritated "Don't you start with that attitude I was just asking no need to be rude about it and I don't care if you have plans with Edward Bells your cousins are here and—" again he was cut off by she whining again and slammed the desk causing Isabella to yelp from the slam; she must've been stunned by that which I couldn't help but, snort "Don't you dare start with me with your damn whining and give me that attitude young lady. I told you this multiply of times that your cousins are coming to stay here with us and they brought their friends it's not my fault that you didn't listen to me this whole entire time when you been so occupied with Edward…they're staying here end of discussion…. I know we don't got enough room but, I already taken care of it under a week. So, either you take Edward to Sam's house or get the hell over it because I don't want to hear another word from you missy. Your older cousins Ben and Toby should be there right now and—"he was cut off by Isabella whining over my family you can just tell that uncle Charlie is very irritated and growled under his breath by this " ** _Isabella Marie Swan_** , you listen to me and you listen good young lady" he barked causing Bella to yelp with another slamming the desk from our uncle Charlie's outburst "Now I don't know what gotten into young lady but, I been reminding you all week that your cousins are coming here with their friends they're going to be staying with us until further notice. And just because you're an adult that doesn't mean you get to disrespect me or your mother because when you live in this house you follow my rules and I expect those rules to be followed. Now I know that you been living with your mom your whole life but, that doesn't mean you can disrespect me acting like a total snob. And even if you threaten to live with Edward and his family again stating that you and Edward belong together which I don't give a flying hippogriff?! If your an adult then you start like acting like one instead of having another childish tantrum over your cousins or disrespecting them their my family my only family left that includes your aunt and uncle now your mother and I never taught you to be a brat or act like a snobbish bitch yeah I said it… and don't give me that gawking look I may not look like it but, I know a thing or two so don't even start with me …now I'm going to head over meeting your cousins Ben and Toby at Sam's house and I don't want to hear another word of your whining and complain over your cousins and their friends again because they're staying with us until further notice or even think of bullying them ever if you do… I swear to god in your grandparents grave that by disobeying those rules behind my back I'm going to end up putting you in house arrest and lock down this entire house that you won't see Edward for the next century and if you continue to act like a bratty kid then I'm sending you back to your mothers in Florida are we clear?!" he barked at his daughter Isabella where we heard our estrange cousin _'Fine…'_ and left with Edward heading to Sam's house and heard another shuffle sound "Toby I'm on my way right now and Bells should be on her way as well with Edward…" he explained breathing heavily.

"Uncle Charlie are you okay?" Toby asked worriedly over their uncle.

Charlie steadied his breathing to calm himself down "Yeah, yeah I'm fine—umm I'm sorry you had to hear that but, we've—well we been arguing nonstop and I just had it with her. I don't know where she gets this stingy attitude from but, I won't have her disrespect me like that ever again no only that she's been toying and use Jake's feelings but, that's my godson and I won't have her do that to him no matter what she says or thinks it's not right… I know she's my daughter but, I never seen her act this way with me or anyone before so she's nearly in thin ice with me that I don't know what to do with her… and I'm just … tired," he scowled and sighed to calm himself down "And if she continues to act this way… I won't have any choice to send her back to Renee adult be damn," he explained with a huff.

"I know and don't even worry about it uncle Charlie but, you need to relax okay neither of us want you to die on us either… and I know she's … difficult to live with but, you still got us and that's never going to change," Toby slowly nod at this knowing how their estrange cousin was disrespecting their uncle which is one of the reasons why they don't get along with her "And we'll keep a look out … when they arrive…" he explained with a stiffy nod.

"Yeah… yeah your right… I'm just too old for this and thanks Tobs…I'm glad I still got you guys, so I'll see you over there and Toby you boys be careful," Charlie replied.

"Will do," Toby sighed after saying good bye to our uncle turning to me putting his cell phone away "Apparently our estrange cousin Isabella is bringing her … boyfriend and if we leave now we can beat them to Sam's house by stressing out uncle Charlie ugh that girl is just… she's clearly in a dangerous thin line with us," he explained flatly.

"You read my mind little brother," Ben calmly as he apparate first with a soft _'pop'_ with Toby not far behind; we made sure to hide between the trees not far from Sam's house.

"Well why aren't we moving or heading inside Ben?" Toby asked.

"You heard what uncle Charlie said. I don't want Sam or the pack to get suspicious besides…I'm waiting for — "Ben was cut off by another _'pop' 'pop'_ with our wands ready to attack until it revealed our brothers Jayden and Cameron on wand point against their necks.

"Whoa there guys it's just us,"

"Jay,"

"Cameron,"

"What are you guys doing here?" Ben and Toby exclaimed waving their arms dramatically which both Jayden and Cameron covered their mouths to shush us.

"Shhh," Jay hissed looking around "We told you we're moving down here with our family remember— "he tried to get Ben and Toby remember as they gave a realization thought "Besides don't even worry about anyone hearing from us we kept a low profile and put a silent charm for us to talk," he explained.

"I know you guys are moving here but, I—we thought you're supposed to arrive around 4 why is everyone coming here 4 ½ hours early in Forks suddenly …first Ariel, Aqua, Fred and George with the kids and now you guys?!" Ben pacing back and forth waving his arms dramatically in the air; Jay and Cameron had blank expressions on their faces "And when we were going to meet Ariel and the others in the meadows field but, apparently Ariel doesn't know what part of the woods they were so Toby took a wild guess and by the time we got there they were gone," he barked causing Jay and Cameron to jump from his outburst "Because Sam and the pack took them to their house and now our estrange cousin is now involved because she's stressing out uncle Charlie by being a damn bratty brat by telling her to meet us there with her stupid bloody meddle snoop of a boyfriend ?!" he exclaimed.

"What do you mean Ariel and the others are here? I thought they're still in the air—we took the port key since Mal and Sophy aren't feeling well being their pregnant … flying the air isn't good for the babies and—," Cameron pointed out waving his arms dramatically realizing what he just said, "And what boyfriend are you talking about and why is she stressing out uncle Charlie for?"

"Isabella is dating Cullen and don't even get me started with that bitch?"

"Who"

"Who bloody cares who is Isabella's dating and we'll deal with Isabella stressing out with uncle Charlie later and— "Toby intervened between his brothers realizing something "Wait a minute you mean to tell me Ariel or Aqua didn't tell you lot?"

"Tell us what? That they arrived here 4 ½ hours early then planned no they didn't. We just saw them yesterday around lunch when they left the airport from England and we left 2 hours later by port key while they took the muggle way by taking the airplane,"

"Oh..."

"Yeah oh…so what exactly did Ariel say?"

"Ariel gave me a message that she and the guys are here as well the only reason we're by Sam's house is because he and the pack found them at the meadows where we were supposed to meet them," Ben hissed at this.

 ** _"THEIR WHAT?!"_** Jayden and Cameron hissed at this "Why would they bring them to Sam's house for and—wait whose Sam?"

"You know Sam Uley our childhood friend— "Ben tried to get their brothers Jay and Cameron to remember but, unfortunately, they had a blank look and gave a tired sigh "Our childhood best friend growing up who we used to play soccer with as kids he still lives here" he asked.

"You mean Sam Uley, Jacob Black, Leah and Seth Clearwater being our childhood friends?" Jay blankly says.

"Yes,"

"Bloody hell,"

 **~*~End of Chapter Thirteen~*~**

 **Wow that was the longest chapter that I wrote from the past few hours and I'm already half way done to where I stopped from. I just needed 12 more chapters to rewrite and 6 more chapters to update new chapters to get back to where I stopped last time which took a long time to rewrite this story again. Hopefully you guys enjoy the past rewritten chapters. Let me know what you guys think ^_^**


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen: The Wolf Pack...**

"Are you telling me they still live here?"

"Yes,"

"Ohhhh wait he does I would've thought he'd be in college by now and yeah I remember them—we used to play hide and seek all the time sometimes we pretend that we're going on adventures thru the woods because— I didn't think they still be living here but, then again I'm not surprise— "Jay drifted off noticing Ben and Toby blank expression and coughed awkwardly "What about them? — "after he drawled a conclusion "Wait pack what pack? Please don't tell me a werewolf pack?" he asked.

"He was going too but, he couldn't… he had some … responsibilities that he had no choice about the whole thing and… I'm afraid so little brother—but, I wouldn't go that far their more like shapeshifters they started to transform when the Cullens first arrived here when Sam was only 18 years old when he was a senior in high school at the time or so that's what the elders believed as legends," Toby explained with a tired sigh.

"Are you saying that Sam our childhood friend, Leah, Jake and Seth are shapeshifters too?" Cameron blankly stared his brothers.

"Yes… he's the first one who transformed into a shapeshifter first…then Jared Cameron, Paul Lahote, then Embry Call, Jacob Black, Quil Ateara, then the Clearwater kids Leah Clearwater and Seth Clearwater then there's the youngest Brady Fuller and Collin Littlesea. It got complicated when Isabella dated Edward Cullen who's a muggle vampire," Ben hissed.

"Bloody hell are you telling us the legends are true" Cameron stared at him in disbelief.

"Yes, Sam and the pack are shapeshifters with their friends who also transformed along the way and I wish I was… but, apparently last year Edward broke up with our cousin which didn't end very well… that's when Jake and Isabella started to hang out that along the way Jake fell for her hard which the feeling was mutual one sided. Isabella claimed that she stills loves Edward and yet she couldn't help but, love Jake too to make Edward jealous whenever they got into a misfit argument which it's completely barbaric if you ask me," Ben snorted.

"Poor kid…I always felt that Jake deserves better than Isabella since she's too plain for my taste" Jayden snorted felt sadden over his little brother but, blood and whispered, "So are they still talking Jake and Isabella I mean?"

"No, they haven't talked in weeks because Jake found out that Isabella got back together with Edward after what happen in Italy you remember when I told you that uncle Harry nearly died last year because of Victoria— "Toby pointed out causing Jay and Cameron to nod "Well thanks to us… we saved him during the vampire hunt …." He explained with a distant look.

"If it wasn't for us uncle Harry would've died… and well when uncle Charlie came back home he found a note from our estrange cousin Isabella who left with Alice to Italy to help Edward the same bloke who broke up with her," Ben scowled not liking what their cousin is doing "Apparently the Volturi are now involved in this," he hissed at this "I managed to talk to Vince to get us some information over it and it wasn't pretty apparently, Isabella made a huge mess of things because of what she did check these photos," he growled passing the pictures to his brothers.

"Shit…sweet mother of Merlin" Cameron swore under his breath looking through the videos leaning against the tree trunk "Is this the video of what happening since she's been living here," he explained.

"Yeah, it's the video one of Vince men taped the whole thing,"

"Leave it to our dimwitted cousin to make a mess of things,"

"Oh, that's not even half of it Jay… that's not even close to it,"

"What do you mean what else could she could've done?"

Ben and Toby shifted uncomfortable "Look at the video Cam," Ben pointed out "That's from a different clan. One of the vampires James was also involved but, he got murdered from the Cullens as they didn't have a choice since he was after Isabella when she first started dating Edward," he stiffly replied.

"Bloody hell," Jayden stared at the video in disbelief "Are you saying because of what our cousin did she's in the #1 hit list that could could've expose the whole magical community as we know it. Did you even manage to fix any of this?" he explained.

"Yes…. we had to talk to the Volturi ourselves…" Toby drifted off with a stiff expression on his face that left Jay and Cameron to pale at this "I know their vampires but, we had to fix the mess that she did… that we managed to convince Vince and Fernie to help us by convincing the Volturi not to hurt the Cullen's or our cousin even if we don't get along… she's still our family… despite how I don't appreciate her rash decisions to ruin the magical community by exposing herself like this that doesn't mean I want her dead… no matter how much we dislike the girl she's still our cousin…even if she makes quite difficult to hate her more," he hissed at this "Look closely at the pictures of our cousin from the past year or two since she's arrived in Forks" he pointed out.

"What am I supposed to do with this picture Toby?"

"Look closer Jay,"

Jay squinted his eyes that he nearly fell off the branch almost he saw a ghost of his best friend Cedric but, thanks to Toby he caught him "You know if I didn't know any better I would think that's Cedric? That isn't Cedric right because then he'd be cheating on Aqua when he should be in Hogwarts," he explained.

"No, it's not him and your right Cedric is in Hogwarts and he's not cheating on our sister Aqua if he did I would've killed him but, unfortunately this is a different person who looks exactly like Cedric—his long-lost twin for most people would say a doppelganger in America and you know he's dating Aqua so no that's not Cedric," Ben snorted at this "In case you didn't noticed this is who our cousin is dating,"

Jay and Cameron had a blank expression.

"Yeah that's what we said—despite how he looks like Cedric… he's… not exactly normal and … it would seem that our estrange cousin Isabell and our sister Aqua have one tiny thing in common by dating a guy who looks like that despite Cedric and Edward are 100% different to each other,"

"We're not normal either and you don't see either of us complaining," Jay sighed at this "So you're saying there's two… Cedric's in this town?"

"It would seem so yes…"

"So, who is he?"

"That's Edward Cullen—our cousin is dating him? His father is Dr. Cullen who's good friends with uncle Charlie"

"Really?" Jay stared at the picture a bit longer "He looks like Cedric are you sure that's Edward and not Cedric… "which Ben and Toby had a flat _'I think I know which is Cedric and clearly that's not Cedric…that's Edward Cullen'_ look "Okay… okay… what does he have to do with this?"

"We thought that too but, they're not related in any way at least for the time being we haven't really checked because we were too busy trying to fix the mess that our dimwitted cousin caused from the past year and a half,"

"What could she possible be doing to cause a huge mess of things that we weren't aware as we were kept in the dark by all this?"

"While we were living in Forks we did some digging… apparently Edward and his family are from Olympic clan, Dr. Cullen would be their sire who turned them and pose as a family in this town,"

Cameron stared at his brothers in horror "You're not saying that he's— "

"Yes… that would be correct Cameron,"

"You have got to be bloody kidding me," Cameron swore under his breath "I knew he looked familiar I just couldn't make it out," he exclaimed kicking the tree in anger that left the tree to fall down in a crash that left the birds to fly away.

"What? What?" Jay asked not getting the hint "What is it Cam?"

"Jay he's a vampire, our dimwitted cousin is dating a bloody vampire," Cameron cried out in protest that rapidly got Jay's attention "Not just any vampire; someone who drinks animal blood a vegetarian not a lot of vampire clans are vegetarian but, they're one of them… if you will but, still a vampire no less,"

 **"SHE'S WHAT?!"**

"Shhhhhh do you want Sam and the pack to hear us,"

"They can't hear us I put a silence charm around us remember"

"Oh… nice one brother,"

"Thanks, but, speaking of our conversation how is it they're involved in this. I heard about them they're a few clans that feeds on animal blood. Dr. Cullen is a nice bloke I met up a couple of times and he's my kids family doctor but, I just assumed he didn't live in these parts. How did they end up in a town like this?"

"They been staying here for almost in the beginning of freshman year—that was until Isabella arrived here; Edward and Isabella fell in love—or so he claimed anyway that was until last year when they broke up apparently, Edward's adopted brother Jasper nearly went mad when our idiot cousin got a paper cut and … well he's the newest in the clan … they had no choice but, to move but, Edward had to break it up with her gently she didn't take it very well. Since Edward and his family left last year our cousin became a zombie not taking the breakup very well… it nearly broke uncle Charlie's heart watching. Sometimes she would scream in her sleep because of what happen in her first year she arrived here," Ben explained with a distant look.

Jay and Cameron whistled then snorted "How is it there's another Cedric in this town—It's bad enough Cedric is dating Aqua what happens when she learns about this, she's going to freak out,"

"Aqua can tell the difference between her boyfriend Cedric and Edward unlike Isabella she's dumb as a goat like her mother— "Ben snorted "Aqua's not stupid Jay—and I know they look alike but, I haven't got a chance to look through the family tree if they're connected since I been too busy worrying over our uncle Charlie and since the Cullen are back it's extra tense between two sworn enemies. Jake's heartbroken over Isabella's decision and hasn't spoken to her since then," Toby pointed out.

"Sweet Merlin…" Jay stared at the pictures and swore under his breath "If Aqua wasn't dating Cedric—who knows what's going to happen when they meet—although I'm sure they would've agreed with me towards Isabella—I don't know why she's acting like a dimwitted brat, a damsel in distress I mean what the hell is she thinking going off with strangers like that…" he snorts "How did you manage to get all of that information anyway?" he explained.

"Vince and Fernie knows people in higher places including the Volturi," Ben tiredly replied.

"Right… of course he does…do I even want to know how you—"Jay drifted off causing Ben and Toby shook his head that he sighed tiredly and decided to change the subject "Who's after her…even if I should agree with you there she is still our family but, her decisions are rather messing our community because of it," Jay snorted shaking his head "Because of her rash decisions she's practically giving us a war between the two enemies," he explained with a scoff.

"You don't have to tell me twice and it's another vampire name Victoria apparently, she was James mate and she's out of revenge against Bella because of what Edward with his family did. It's not even good Jay apparently, she's on a killing spree you remember those reports that uncle Charlie is looking from the missing kids. That's Victoria although uncle Charlie doesn't know that yet, Victoria's on a killing spree in Seattle, Washington. She's creating an army to kill the Cullens including our dimwitted cousin because of it,"

"So are you telling me that our dimwitted cousin is dating a bloody vampire. Doesn't she know how bloody dangerous they are?!"

"Oh, trust me she knows… ever since she arrived here why do you think uncle Charlie is having hissy fit when he learned the truth the first-time Edward Cullen introduced himself to him when they went on as baseball game—that was before they got into trouble with the nomad vampires,"

"As if that wasn't enough Victoria is James mate—because of the Cullens killed him Victoria wants revenge against our dimwitted cousin and wants to kill her love life because of it,"

"Sweet Salazar…and how are the wolf pack involved,"

"They weren't at first but, that was before Victoria came into town causing a ruckus when they were in patrol—if it wasn't for the both of us we would've lost uncle Harry from going on patrol with Sam and the pack... making it seem he had a heart attack when it was really a vampire,"

Jay and Cameron eyes turned icy cold as they're very protective with their godfathers "How bad was it BJ?"

"Let's just say it's not the worst things we dealt with but, it's bad—with Sirius Black on the loose which we still think he's innocent on this but, we'll talk about that later… but, not as worst as you-know-who still out there plotting that's how bad it is,"

"Bloody hell," Cameron swore under his breath "How long do we have till she creates an army?"

"She already turned half of the kids that were missing in Seattle thus creating an army,"

"How many?"

"I would say about 2,550 kids missing you remember when uncle Charlie was investigating in Seattle, Washington,"

"Yeah…"

"It's Victoria's doing she's creating an army and trying to keep it quiet until further notice,"

"Sweet mother of Merlin as if that's not bad enough that we're dealing with—I know a few people who can dig into Sirius Black file and I'll send you to you guys as soon as we find something" Jay pinched his nose while Cameron stared at the pictures a little longer than necessary while Ben and Toby nodded at this "So you're saying is that this Victoria person …wants to kill our cousin because Edward killed her mate James and wants revenge against Isabella our dimwitted cousin correct," he drifted off causing Ben and Toby to slowly nod at this "Then there's the Volturi … who pretty much told Edward and his family that they're keeping an eye on the Cullens because Edward fell in love with a human—as if that wasn't bad enough we're dealing with the mayhem in England," he swore under his breath "Despite how Alice can see the future—she had a vision that she becomes a vampire like them" he snorted at this shaking his head hating more on his cousin then before "Unbelievable …it just comes to show that I hate her more than I hate the Malfoys and to answer your question from before we were supposed to arrive here around 4:30 but, change of plans. Cam and I wanted to arrive early because mom and dad insisted to leave right away but, we were going to wait for a while until Ariel, Aqua, Hermione with their friends to arrive but, neither of us couldn't find them anywhere we tried calling, texting, etc and nothing since we were supposed to meet them at the airport so we took Mal and Sophia with the kids to the house so they can rest and meet up with you after talking to uncle Charlie he said you guys would be here" he explained with a sigh.

"That's because their flight came 4 ½ hours early we just got a message from Ariel not that long ago and apparently, they were at the meadows having lunch but, by the time we got there they were gone. Toby and I did a track spell that's when Sam and the pack found them about 10 minutes ago, before we met up and I'm not sure why they haven't answered but, I assumed it was because they either turned off their phones or they haven't got a chance to check their phones,"

"Well no wonder we couldn't find them anywhere," Jayden swore under his breath "So why are we standing here a few feet away from Sam's house?"

"Because uncle Charlie told Isabella and her boyfriend Edward…are coming with and— "Ben stiffly began to say before they were cut off by a scream from their baby sister leaving the brothers to widen in horror "Well don't just stand there move before that damn leech comes!" he ordered and apparate in a soft _'pop'_ to Sam's front door with a loud crash thinking our sister got hurt.

 **Seth's P.O.V.**

In the other side of the La Push woods that same day except 20 minutes earlier, before Ben and Toby learned that Sam and the pack took Ariel, Aqua, Hermione and their friends to Sam's house. Seth was patrolling the forest with Paul and his older sister Leah but, only because she absolutely refused to let him patrol alone unless it was with Sam, Jacob or herself was with him.

At the current moment, he was experiencing one of the only cons about being a wolf…mind-reading.

He would usually deal with Leah, if Embry, Collin, Brady or anyone sane really was on patrol with them but, ohhhh no his luck just had to be with Leah his older sister and Paul. Now don't get him wrong he doesn't hate Paul or anything but, it gets really tiring hearing him constantly talking about his conquests with women and sometimes the details were just plain disturbing.

He was suddenly disturbed from his thoughts by a weary _'Seriously dude? You do know that the mind reading thing goes 2 ways, right_?' coming from Paul's mind.

 _'Shut up Paul,'_ he responded partly because he didn't have a good come back until Leah his older sister came to a full stop that left him to bump into her which she didn't noticed until they heard a faint whistling sound that she tripped and fell into the bushes glaring at her brother.

 _"Seth watch where are you going?"_ Leah yelled in her mind.

 _"Well sorry it's not my fault you—what was that? "Seth_ froze mostly because he heard that faint whistling noise that was growing stronger by the second. He strained his ears but, couldn't hear what the noises was coming from. Soon it became so loud enough that Paul and Leah could hear the noises as well. The noise became earsplitting for the wolves and before it ended up with a crack kind of like thunder. The wind blew towards them and he can smell 8 new scents that was unfamiliar to him.

Seth crept a bit closer as he smelled the scents four of those people whoever they were almost identical; 2 were boys and 2 were girls smelling like acidic sweets, the one that made your mouth pucker up when you ate them. Then there's three females, one was floral but, earthy, the second girl reminded him of a night fall almost similar under a moonlight kind of way while the last one was… wonderful… it smelled like vanilla and hot chocolate with a scent that made him felt all warm and cozy.

The last one which was a male he can tell from his scent, his was also earthy too with a mix of air of the ocean breeze. But, one thing that he noticed that though was that all the smells were that they each had this tingly feeling that made his nose twitched. Seth followed the scent with Paul and Leah by his side until they traced them to their origin. When they saw, they were surprised and judged by their thoughts; his pack mates as well; 3 redheaded people, 2 boys were identical, one red headed girl, then a blond girl between the brunettes; two girls were identical except with two different colors of red and blue strips on their hair then another girl and a boy. Two set of them were twins he can tell that much.

He sniffed around the other two looked younger one had fair skin and the other which is a boy was in the middle in the other side of the blonde girl. Although from the others had striking features because of it but, the small brunette with curls stood out the most towards Seth. He howled for the rest of the pack to join and then bounded behind a bush to change. He emerged dressed in khaki shorts and shirtless, Leah and Paul also changed, wearing a gray V-neck shirt and navy-blue shirts and jean shorts while his sister had a tang top and shorts as well respectively.

The pack soon arrived and shifted into human form as well. Instantly, talk broke out.

 _"Who are they?"_

 _"Where did they come from?_

 _"How did they get here?"_

 _"What do we do with them?"_

 _"And when—or why do they smell familiar like I seen them before in my childhood,"_ which was from Jake apparently _"Hey Leah don't they look familiar to you the three girls who brunettes I mean…?"_

Leah rolled her eyes to the whole thing with a loud "I—" who was cut off by the pack arguing over the whole thing that she can feel another migraine inside her head **"SHUT THE FUCK UP!?**

Silence instantly fell; Embry and Quil gave a hug pretending to be scared shitless as they didn't want to be in Leah's bad side so Seth, catching his sister's drift before anyone else spoke up through the silence.

"Look at the girls and the guy bruises they looked like they were all abused except those four if anything I bet they're siblings," Seth pointed out.

Sam immediately began to bristle. His dad has had no qualms about using force to get him to do what he wanted and Emily his fiancée had confided in all of them that when she lived in Makah reservation, her mother had enrolled her into her a private school for her to get the best education and she had been severely bullied.

Seth saw this and continued to approach to this side to convince him to let them stay on the reservation, at least until they woke up.

"Sam don't they look familiar to you though?" Jake insisted at this as he kept looking at the brunettes girls.

"Who does?" Sam asked.

"The three girls here…" Jake nuzzled the girls "They smell familiar can't you smell it?" he murmured.

Sam frowned at this as he looked a bit closer "It could be anyone Jake…we can't take any chances since we never seen them before?"

"Yeah but, what if it's Ariel, Aqua and Hermione; Charlie did say they're coming to live here," Jake argued back.

"How do you know?" Seth asked.

"Charlie told my dad and I overheard them talking about it this morning before I went to school,"

"That's impossible since we haven't seen them… since Mya was 10 years old… she went into that fancy boarding school … and we haven't seen … Jay, Cameron, Ariel and Aqua since they're also in a boarding school too remember," Sam pointed out.

Jake sighed "But, that's what I heard though… my dad seemed worried from Charlie said something happen but, didn't went into details since they seemed to be really busy this past week…" he paused for a moment knowing Sam's right "Maybe your right Sam I just miss my best friend Mya that's all…" he murmured.

Sam soften his eyes knowing Hermione "I know you do Jake I'm sure she'll come visit us… one day… but, until then we'll… have to keep an eye on them," he pointed out.

Jake silently nodded at this with his shoulders slumped sadly.

"I'm sure Mya, Ariel, Aqua and the family will come back one day Jake…" Seth gave a playfully shrug to Jake as he gave a smile as he felt the same way and rapidly changed the subject wanting to help the unknown visitors "Maybe they were running away from a bully? The redheads look like siblings including the girls here and maybe those two are good friends who were also bullied by the same person. Maybe they saved the brunette girl from an abusive household and her sisters here… probably took her far away along with these guys," he explained Seth had guaranteed a place for them at the LaPush reservation.

"He's right Jake," Sam spoke up with nod "They can stay with Emily and I … until they wake up … then we'll ask them these questions," he answered when the rest of the pack agreed. Sam looked around the group "Seth you take the brunette, Jake you take the red head girl, Leah you take the blonde girl, Paul you and Jared get the twin boys, Embry grab the young boy and Quil you grab one of the twin girls while I get the other okay," he explained.

"What about us chief!" Brady exclaimed.

Sam got quiet turning to the youngest pack members pondering a moment "Collin … you and Brady are still young so why don't you run over to my place and let Emily know that we're going to have them stay with us... at the house until they wake up and ask them questions okay," he explained.

"Got it chief," Brad and Collin transformed into their wolf form and raced to Emily's house to let her know what's happening.

"And guys be careful mind their bruises on their arms who knows how long they've been abused," Sam warned the pack leaving them to nod at this.

Seth carefully took the girl into his arms, mindful of her bruises and noticed there were some on her neck and her stomach as he slowly put her shirt down not wanting to be disrespectful of her privacy; Once everyone carried each person who were unconscious they left for Sam's house where Emily was at. She met them at the door and gasped widen in horror from the cuts and bruises when Emily saw who they were carrying. Sam and the rest of the pack had shifted to get there faster so they were already inside. They just awkwardly stood there in the living room with the unconscious people in their arms that was until one of the pack members Paul spoke up in the silence.

"So, are we going to stand here all day or … you're going to tell us where to put them?" Paul asked.

"Oh right of course! Just set them over here by the couches; careful now umm Paul, Jared you set the twins boys here… Sam, Embry set the twin girls in this side of the couch, Leah, you, Jake, and Seth put the young girls next to them, Quil you set the boy next to the boys carefully you don't want to hurt them then they already are," Emily instructed them carefully on the couch.

Since most of the couches were already occupied, they were all seated around the table where they usually eat at. Collin Littlesea, one of the 2 newest pack members interrupted the sober silence that had fallen them over the past hour or two "Soooooo, Emily do you have any food. I'm hungry,"

Everyone else started chuckling, and Emily went to grab some food when a scream was heard from the living room. Brady, who was checking up on the people, showed up by the door that was connected the kitchen and the living room as he was closest "Well what happen?"

"The three girls just woke up; the three brunettes', red head and the blonde," Brady replied staring at the blonde girl curiously. Everybody stood up and rushed into the living room.

The two girls were standing protectively over the boys behind them while the two girls who were also twins took the younger boy and blonde girl protectively next to them holding out some sort of fancy sticks. Seth looked at the red head who had light brown eyes while the girl with the blonde hair who had blue eyes as well like an ocean blue sort of way then shifted towards the brunette. Her bruises were standing out on her pale porcelain skin and her brown hair curled into tight ringlets that fell pass her shoulders; her facial features seemed nothing special but, then her eyes…

Her eyes were a melted chocolate brown, with green flecks close to the sweater she had on. The second Seth saw her eyes, the world shifted for him; she was now his anchor to the world. No, she was his whole world. Even though he doesn't know her name, he knew that he was in love with her. That was until he broke contact when Jake, Leah his sister, and Jared stared at the five people, Jake stared at the red hair girl, Leah at one of the twins boys who also had red hair, he realized their siblings then Jared who was staring at the girl with chestnut brown hair with blue strips next to Leah's imprint who had an adoring look on their faces well except Leah who looked confuse and conflicted over this that she looked away hoping not to show her blush which he was the only one who saw then while the others looked like they were defending themselves. At least the pack didn't have to hear Jake's complaining about Bella or Leah being bitter although he's not sure about that part yet but, he's glad that Jake won't have to complain anymore even he was getting sick about how Bella was treating his best friend.

He then looked back at elder brunette from what he can tell they look like twins who were protecting the boy and girl saw this and instantly grabbed the brunette girl behind her glaring at him which he had to blink his eyes dumbly on how fast they did that and saw that her cheeks were flushed in an adorable pink, giving her fair skin a nice color. She was also looking at him shyly at him and murmured at the two girls and mumbled something under her breath. That's when his smile developed when their eyes had met for the first time, turning into a full-blown grin.

"Um, excuse me… but, who are you people?" she asked in small voice with an unmistakable English accent.

Hermione groaned and sat up, fighting the remains of sleep that was clinging to her eyes. She looked around and saw that she was in an unfamiliar place. She had been laying on a brown canvas 2-person couch and looked around to see Ginny laying down on a deep brownish-green recliner, then there's Neville and Luna who were laid down on a red cherry couch that was held 2-person couch then there's her sisters Ariel and Aqua who were in the greenish couch that held 2 people as well; then there's Fred and George who were on the three-person maroon couch with George over a circle rug with a flower blooming from the center. She rubbed her eyes and stretched until a pair of brown eyes stared at her in view that without thinking she started screaming startling Seth and the rest of the pack.

 **Hermione's P.O.V.**

Hermione knew she shouldn't be that trusting but, her senses of danger was calmed. For some reason, she felt like she was home. That didn't mean that she was startled when out of seemingly nowhere, a bunch of tall tan buff guys appeared with 2 girls, one was tan and more toned like the guys while the others were still dark but, curvier and with a long slash marks on the left side of her face. She heard some rustling and turned to see Ginny and herself were surrounded by Fred and George while Ariel and Aqua were surrounded by Neville and Luna with their wands out and a fierce look on their faces.

Copying her stance, Hermione took out her wand and stood on the offensive. She looked out onto the unfamiliar face. A couple of the older boys had shifted from casual stances to defensive ones, adjusting to the situation. The younger looking ones were still just standing. One of them, with tan skin, brown eyes and short hair who looked very familiar to her but, couldn't remember where she saw him from that turned up behind another boy who also looked familiar to her and had a boyish grin while the tall buffer one was staring at Ginny with a look of bewildered adoration.

As she kept looking, Hermione saw a boy from before with short brown-black hair. He was wearing a button-down shirt sleeve white shirt and khaki shorts. When she considered his eyes, he grinned showing his perfect white teeth. His eyes however were brown but, not black brown, nor honey browns like hers just like the other boy in front of him. They were kind of making a brick wall until she felt two pair of arms and put her behind her sisters with their overprotective mama mode glaring at the boy who looked confused but, held a defensive one. Hermione flushed when she realized she was checking him out. Apparently when he saw this he held a grin and realized that nobody was going to say anything, so she decided she took the initiative.

"Um, excuse me but, who are you people?" her voice sounded small, even to her ears.

The oldest looking one stepped forward and introduced himself "Hello. My name is Sam. May I ask who you are?"

Hermione thought that he spoke awfully gentle for a guy his size. She didn't know whether to answer or not and Ginny, sensing her indecision responded in a usual Weasley fashion; she stared at him with a curious look trying to figure out … if she knew him or not but, couldn't pin point who until her thoughts were cut off by—

"No, you may bloody well not! I wake up in not knowing where I am and when my friend asked for an introduction all I get is a bloody name?! Who in Merlin do you think you are. I still don't know who you are Samuel is that even your real name or you're just saying that to get information out of one of us so that is a bloody hell no! You cannot ask who we are?!" she finished with a huff. All the boys had widened their eyes and dropped jaws which Hermione didn't blame them. Apparently, Ginny's rant had woken up her brothers Fred and George, Ariel and Aqua Hermione's sisters, Neville and Luna who made a painful groan.

"Well, said my dear sister!"

"Now continuing on the topic of introducing. Before we start talking, we need you to answer some basic questions," George continued.

"Like where we are, who you people are and how did we bloody get here," Fred exclaimed waving his arms dramatically.

Just before anyone can answer they were interrupted by Hermione's brothers Jayden, Cameron, Toby and Ben who wore a hood on to hide their faces leaving everyone to blink their eyes on how fast they entered the house without ringing the doorbell. From what Hermione, can tell her brothers seemed to be out of breath.

"Aries Joelle Taylor, Aquarius Jadene Rose and Hermione Sapphire Jean Granger what the bloody hell were you guys thinking leaving with your friends with no note, not phone call or even a bloody text to let us know where you guys were. You could've been seen or died what in Merlin were you all thinking of coming all the way from England to this small town in Forks" Ben waved his arms dramatically leaving Hermione, Ariel and Aqua equally flushed on how he spoke using their full names "Do you have any bloody idea how worried sick we were and to find out that your flight came 4 ½ hours early then planned that nearly gave us a heart attack when you weren't at the spot that you said you were," he exclaimed flushed in anger.

Aqua glowered her eyes at her brother "Really Benjamin James Granger didn't you get mine or Ariel's message and why do you have to use our full names for everyone to bloody hear?!" she waved her arms dramatically "And what in Merlin are you talking about and what's with the bloody hood?" she asked.

"We did get your message and by the time we got there you were gone?!" Ben cried out "And don't you change the subject young lady you're the one who was supposed to be in trouble," he scolded her.

Aqua huffed then looked at our brothers pushing her hair over her shoulder turning to her other brothers fixing her top which was loose "Jay… Cameron how did you guys get here so fast I thought you were on your way down here in Forks with Mal, Sophia and the kids around this time?" she asked curiously.

"Oii don't you ignore me when I'm talking to you young lady," Ben growled.

Aqua ignored their older brother again while everyone stared at the scene looking back and forth between them with unanswered question came through their minds.

"Well aren't you going to answer me or not," Aqua demanded huffing at her brother Jayden.

 _'What the hell just happen'_

 _"Do they know each other'_

 _'Well fuck that's a long ass name,'_

 _'Who are these people'_

 _'Why does he looks so familiar…'_

"What am I doing here?" Jay snorted staring at his sister in disbelief turning to Cameron who was leaning against himself against the wall "Did you hear that Cam; Aquarius Jadene Rose Granger thinks we're on our way to the bloody airport with our family no less," who snorted while Cameron snickered "And to answer your question we decided to come here early then planned what's your excuse young lady" he asked raising his eyebrow.

"Even if we did what about you huh? I thought your flight would've arrived around 4:30 sharp exactly not 12:45 in the bloody afternoon do you have any idea why hmmm?" Cameron demanded noticing Hermione's hand raise up causing him to blink his owlish "Yes Mya?"

"It's my fault…" Hermione murmured.

Cameron stared his little sister dumbstruck "Your fault what do you mean it's your fault… in what?"

"Don't yell at them it's my fault Cammy not Ariel's not Aqua's it's my fault," Hermione repeatedly herself.

"How is your fault and not their fault?" Cameron asked raising his eyebrow at this.

"Well…. Ginny and I got bored… so … we just…. I may've speed the process a bit for us to arrive 4 ½ hours early then planned…." Hermione murmured.

"YOU!?" Ben, Toby, Jay and Cameron exclaimed while Ariel and Aqua at this gawking at their little sister "That was you guys?! MYA?!"

"I'm sorry," Hermione winced at this causing Ariel and Aqua to sigh hugging their sister.

"It's okay Mya we would've felt the same way…" Aqua sighed "But, no more shortcuts okay girls,"

Hermione and Ginny murmured flushed in embarrassment as they hidden themselves behind the guys not wanting to reveal themselves _(*cough*Seth & Jake*cough)_ which no one noticed except Seth of course who perked as he saw Hermione hide behind him.

"Yes…we promise" Hermione and Ginny murmured.

"I TOLD YOU!? I told you it wasn't us" Ariel huffed at this turning to Ben and the unknown people in the house "And you blamed us for that," she snorted at this "I demand an apology Benjie," she scolded him.

Ben was about to open his mouth but, Jay cut him off "We apologize sister dearest but, can you blame us how are we supposed to know that Mya—" he stopped noticing that Hermione flushed hiding behind Seth and sighed "Look we're all tired and cranky can't we just skip to the introductions. It's been a long day for all of us," he explained.

"Well we would but, no one would answer us since last time we remembered we were at the meadow's field minding our own business about to set up a picnic where the berry bushes were since we were hungry and rest up a bit before we met up with you two until I go dizzy next thing we knew we ended up here of all places?!" Ariel waved her arms dramatically "Do you really think I would get everyone in danger or go off to a stranger's house in case you haven't noticed I have a boyfriend— "she huffed hugging George by the waist "And I love him very much do you really think I would be that native by going off to a stranger just to gain attention. I'm not stupid or native unlike some people or even have tea with them," she snorted not noticing that Ben and Toby glowered at their estrange cousin Isabella who shifted uncomfortable since that happen when she was depressed by Edward breaking up with her "Why would I they could be killers or kidnappers for all we know," she exclaimed "But, seeing as they're aren't no need to be dramatic about it Toby," she huffed.

"That still doesn't explain why you arrive early we were supposed to meet with uncle Charlie back at the café and we can't even do that since we been looking for you guys and learned that you arrive here 4 ½ hours early then planned Aqua," Jay pointed out pausing for a moment "But, now we know that was Mya despite how she's only a third year how you manage to do that anyway?" he asked.

Aqua shrugged "I think we both know how Jay-Jay," she pointed out causing us to confuse.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Jay waved it off with a huff "So why are you even in this house anyway?"

"How should we know we don't even know them," Ariel cried out.

"Oh well did you bother to ask?" Jay asked.

"We did but, before they can answer us that's when you lot arrive here," Aqua began to say with a sigh "Before this whole thing happened as far as we know no one was hurt we're all here I don't see why you're making this a big deal it's not the first time we went here in Forks since we're all born here," she huffed. Ben, Toby, Jayden and Cameron pursued their lips for a long moment staring at Sam and the pack who shifted uncomfortable about to protest but, Aqua cut him off with a snort "Oh get over it Benjie we both know you're not really mad at us you just want to look like a tough guy in front of those blokes over there even though under all that tough exterior you're just a big teddy bear" she smirked leaving Ben to roll his eyes knowing she's right and about to open his mouth but, was cut off again "And before you ask us again we were waiting for you guys at our spot just like Red said but, we got dizzy because of that certain thing that Freddie, George, Ariel and I did to bring those four since they're underage," she pointing at Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna who flushed well mostly Hermione and Ginny while Neville held Luna protectively by her waist closer to him while glaring at Brady who in return glared him back while Sam and the others had disbelief looks "We even asked them how in Merlin we got here before you lot came inside before they can answer so thanks guys. Thanks a lot," she sarcastically explained.

Before anyone can say anything, the door slammed opened suddenly, hitting the wall with a resounding crack! Since Hermione was in direct view of it, she was the first that saw a perfect boy walk in, practically carrying a pale brown-haired girl. The boy looked handsome at first glance until he stopped and froze staring at Aqua who seemed to be in shock until she furrowed her eyebrows glaring at him with her icy cold look that was until Hermione felt a strain inside her head furrowing her eyebrows looking for the source.

Apparently, it was the boy who came inside with a first glance he had a chiseled jaw, mesmerizing golden eyes and just beautiful hair. He looked like an older version of Cedric. Hermione rubbed her eyes hoping she wasn't seeing anything but, apparently, he was real standing there.

He looked exactly like Cedric except older unless you looked closer. He was also deathly pale then the girl, his eyes had small streaks of red going through the middle and instead of the ever-self-deprecating smile, he had this half lift of his face which channeled cockiness.

The girl wasn't much better though. At first glance you would easily miss her. She was nothing out of the ordinary, with plain brown eyes and wimpy brown hair. She was also pale and depended on the boy to basically help her stand.

Then Hermione blushed. Who was she to start judging these people when she had barely just met them. Even though, there was something off that made her feel cautious to stay away from the boy. When she remembered where she was. Hermione saw that their position had shifted. Fred and George including her twin sisters Ariel and Aqua had all turned towards the door forming a sort of wall between them _(Neville, Luna, Ginny & herself)_ including her older brothers Ben, Toby, Jared, and Cameron glared at the new visitor along the others in front of them with the new people.

The boy with the perfect smile was almost directly in front of her leaving her to blink while the other boy next to him was in front of Ginny, then another boy who looked almost the same height as Sam, then another boy who was in front of Aqua her older twin sister who felt a bit uncomfortable and moved a bit towards Fred feeling a little wary over the guy, however the muscle girl who was in front of him noticed this then she stiffen but, slightly relaxed as a realization dawned into her face of what she wasn't sure— while George held Ariel behind him then there's another two boys who were in front of Neville and Luna leaving Hermione very confuse as she kept blinking her eyes owlish tilting her head curious.

The muscle girl seemed tense as she noticed Aqua was standing in front of Fred but, then she noticed her older sister Aqua tried to look what's going on but, the guy in front of her was blocking her view so she peeked behind him due to her shortness while Sam who moved the scratched-up lady behind him. Then one of the guys spoke up.

"What do you fucking want leech?!"

"As eloquent as always?"

The girl pulled on the guy's shirt and whimpered. Hermione barley held back a snort and rolled her eyes, like really, she wasn't exactly sure how old the girl was but, Hermione knew that she was older than five, even her sisters wasn't going to let some guy be her prince charming and not act like a damsel in distress; they're independent woman which they inherited from their mother Emma.

 _'Like really?'_ Hermione thought to herself; she wasn't exactly sure how old is this girl but, Hermione knew she was older than five _'I don't know who she is but, she's acting like a total baby and she's older than me,'_ she snorted.

Regardless, the guy seemed to understand what she was trying to say. He glided in Hermione's direction but, before he could get completely next to her, a growl ripped through the air causing more tension into the air once again. In an instant, the entire atmosphere changed, from a mutual dislike to tense hostility. The pale guy stopped but, the girl who seemed unaware of the change continued to it. It only took a second until she was about a foot away from Hermione and she lifted a wavering hand to touch Hermione's face.

 **~*~End of Chapter Fourteen~*~**

 **So, that's the end of the Ch. 14 now I know you're probably wondering why I decided to change a few things between the chapters including when I last stopped at right? Well, I figured I add a few changes and don't worry some of the chapters won't change much… I just skimmed a few things. You'll be seeing the aftermath soon don't worry. I'm nearly there to where I last stopped which was Ch. 16 so I'm almost there and then I'll be updating the new chapters.**


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen: Family Reunion**

 **Seth's P.O.V.**

Instinctively Hermione flinched, taking a step back away from the girl. Seth was carefully watching Hermione even though Bella wasn't a vampire and she wasn't necessary evil he still felt protective of his new found imprintee. It took some of his self-control to refrain himself from growling when Bella got closer and he was unable to do so even when Hermione flinched.

"Don't you remember me?" Bella asked who looked hurt at this "I'm your cousin, Bella!"

There was a second of awkwardness of silence as you can feel the tension in the air everyone processed the information. Seth himself was slightly confused. Setting aside the apparent fact that Hermione was related to Bella, how did Bella even know that Hermione was there? Better yet why is Ben and Toby here. No one had called the Cullens and who are those two other guys who also there next to Ben and Toby do they know each other since there was no one called Charlie, since neither of them knew that he was Hermione's uncle.

"Wait a minute… did you just say you're my cousin," Hermione puzzled at this furrowing her eyebrows giving her an raise eyebrow leaving Bella to nod at this, while looking at Ben, Toby, Jay and Cameron who drew a wall not far from him, Leah and Jake but, had this intense looks on their faces trying not to be noticeable towards others but, you can literately tell that Ben, Toby, Jay and Cameron were rather tense by this notion "Oh, I'm sorry," she quickly apologized although the sound of her voice was slightly piqued was enough to bring Seth out of his musings "I didn't know you were staying with uncle Charlie! I thought you were still in Phoenix with Renee,"

Although Hermione's tone remained polite, Seth can defiantly detect a bit of annoyance, or even disgust until his train of thought was interrupted by a crash against the wall; in his surprise the guy who was wearing a hood held Edward against his neck almost like he was choking him pointing at him at some sort of fancy stick and from he can tell, it was Ben wearing a hood looked murderous against Edward for whatever he did.

 **"OII** **CULLEN. I WARNED YOU MORE THAN ONCE TODAY TO GET AWAY FROM MY HEAD YOU NOISY LITTLE GIT?!"** Ben snarled which Toby and two other guys who tried to hold him back who looked about to strangle Edward who stiffly leaned against the wall.

"And may I ask who you are?" Edward rudely says despite the tension in the air. Toby and the three guys snarled almost like a wolf sound which left the pack and I widen our eyes in shock until one of the guys with a pony tail glared at Bella who tried to help but, somehow tripped over her feet and fell down whimpering. Toby rolled his eyes while Hermione snorted watching the scene.

"None of your damn business Cullen?!" Toby snarled glaring at him, Bella who felt very small, Hermione snorted again "But, I would appreciate if you stay out of my head as well before I go really physically with you!?" he exclaimed.

Edward curled his lips stiffly as his body went tense.

Toby crossed his arms giving him a challenge look "We both know you're too stubborn to listen so I'm giving you a little hint. I'm Isabella's older cousin you got a bloody problem with that," he snarled.

"YOUR WHAT?!" Sam and the pack exclaimed.

"Yes that's right we're all Isabella's cousins those four over there hiding behind Seth, Jake, Jared and George — "Toby pointed his thumb backwards at his sisters Hermione, Aqua and Ariel who was indeed behind the guys and I including the red headed twins who we all learned is George "We—"he points at himself with the three guys under the hood "Are Ariel, Aqua and Hermione's older brothers while we're all related to her," he gestured his thumb at Bella with a bored look which offended Bella but, seemed to ignore her "I bet your sister Alice didn't see that coming from that vision of hers did she now, or that you can read your minds and that your brother Jasper was it… can read our feelings too hmm?" he gave a sly smirk ignoring Edward's gape expression while Bella paled at this ignoring our dumbstruck looks how did they know that while Toby now face to face with Edward "And by the looks of things… trust me Cullen my uncle Charlie told us all about you…and your family…" leaving Edward whole body stiff then before as his face was against with an unreadable expression "Ever. Single. Thing since you dated our cousin since she arrived here 2 years ago am I right…while my brother BJ and I been here for nearly 4 years now and we already know about all the fiasco's that's been happening since she's been living here with uncle Charlie?" again no answer since everyone gaped at him while he gave a scoff circling him like prey would hunt for food "You know he also mentioned the fiasco in Italy last year…when she disappeared for three whole days while BJ had to deal with …other things… that involved our godfather uncle Harry… who could've been dead if we didn't save him in time that summer…that I just happened to pay a visit with the Volturi that same week after saving uncle Harry life making sure he's alright but, you wouldn't care about that bit wouldn't you… no I didn't think you would Cullen since you're too selfish to even care about others but yourself isn't it … I had to wait until you and Isabella over here leave Italy thinking you're off the hook which you are for now thanks to me but, that doesn't mean you didn't fix the damage I had to do that bit since you people made a huge mess of things that I had to make a little deal with them … but, since I'm good friends with the Volturi themselves since we go wayyyyyyyy back I promised them that if you and your family were to mess things up make one wrong move they can do whatever they want with you and your family while we deal with Isabella and you honestly have no idea why we're capable of," he chuckled with a scoff causing Edward and Bella paler than usual "But, since I saved your scrawny arses you have some bloody nerve to try to read my mind after I saved your arse from the Volturi," he shakes his head tisking "Shame on you, shame, shame, shame on you Cullen this is the thanks for being nice for saving your family and you scrawny arses Isabella, I can see why my uncle Charlie hates your bloody guts Cullen which makes it so much harder for you to be accepted in this family," he explained stiffly.

Edward however looked shocked almost horrified staring at him about to answer but, was interrupted by one of the twin girls with the blue strips on her hair.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait hold on you guys are related," Jake blurted out unfortunately Ben and Toby were too busy to not answering as they were both snarling at Edward while two of the elder girls one of them was behind Jared who kept jumping to see what was going on but, Jared was too tall for her

"What's happening," the girl with the blue strips on her hair kept jumping up and down "I can't see what's happening," she cried out "What do you mean you went to the Volturi Toby, what happen to uncle Harry," she looked horrified "Is uncle Harry alright,"

"Uncle Harry is fine Aqua," Jay sighed "Thanks to BJ and Toby here,"

The twin girls sighed in relief "Oh thank bloody Merlin, I don't want him to die I never got a chance to give his present yet," the girl with the red strips replied.

"You got uncle Harry a present but, I got him a present too," the girl who looks like her with the blue strips argued back.

"You're not the only goddaughter he has you know he's both our godfather including Mya," the girl with the red stirps argued back.

"True… so true…" the girl sighed with the blue strips "I wish we can see damn it, what is happening over there,"

"Relax blue I'm sure we'll find out from BJ and Toby as soon as we find a way to get through this bloody wall," the girl with the red strips on her hair answered.

"Guys we'll talk about that later huh?" Toby gritted his teeth "As soon as I kill Cullen to stay away from my bloody head," he glowered his eyes "I'm warning you Cullen STAY AWAY FROM MY HEAD!?" he snarled.

However, when I looked at Jake his face drained "Oh … shit… then means…" he murmured turning the girls then back at the guys as realization dawned to his head left me very confused does that mean we know them then "That's … Ariel… Aqua… and Mya…" then he paled at this "Oh shit… "he blurted out in horrified "I knew it," he cried out unfortunately didn't answer him, poor, Jake.

"Benjie! Toby! Jay, Cam, Is that you guys talking over there bloody hell I can't see what's going on …. damn my shortness," the girl with the blue strips pouted trying to peek behind Jared who was currently blocking her view, protecting his imprint and made an irritation growl "Oii excuse me American boy you're blocking my way. Bloody move it!" she tried to push him out of the way but, failed as he stood still at his spot, apparently she didn't like that as she kept huffing, his whole body tensed that the girl rolled her eyes mumbling under her breath in French, putting her hair in a high pony tail and slide down under Jared's legs which startled him and nearly fell on the coach with a soft _'thump'_ staring at his imprint in disbelief which she failed to notice him staring at her "Seriously I asked you to move out of my way but, would you listen noooooooo," she kept huffing and puffing "Honestly you would think American boys would have bloody manners around here since I'm trying to get to my big brothers do you bloody mind," she exclaimed after fixing her shirt showing a big cleavage and push her hair over her shoulder; Jared however just stared at her gaping at her like a fish.

"Yep that's defiantly Ariel," Jake murmured "Or was it Aqua… hmm… I can't really tell … which is who…" he sighed "Damn this is going to bug me all day. Leah you know which one is who right since you're best friends with them?" he asked but, before my sister Leah can answer she was cut off.

"Why don't I just help you American boy #3," Aqua pondered at herself "That's Ariel next to Georgie, I'm Ariel's twin sister Aquarius but, you can call me Aqua," she huffed at this "Despite how we're both twins we're 100% different," she sighed realizing something "Wait a minute did you say Leah," she gasp "Oh my Merlin is she here? Where is she?" she looking around "I don't see her anywhere Leeleebear where are you?!"

"I'm right here," Leah answered revealing herself lifting her finger up that before she can continue she was jumped by one of the twins with an _'oomph'_ "Nice to see you too Aqua," her lips twitched "Mind getting off me?"

"No, I have miss you so much Leeleebear can you tell that American boy to move out of my way, so I can talk to Benjie and my brothers," Aqua pouted "Please, please, please, pleassssssssssssse," then she turned to her sister "Ariiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiel look, look it's LEELEEBEAR?!" she exclaimed.

"Where? Wait there she is" Ariel perked up then saw her then ran so fast that she jumped on top of them "LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELEEEEEEEEEEEEEBEAR!?" she cried out and jumped on both girls causing Leah to tumble down on the floor with another 'oomph' causing us to be amuse well mostly me "I have misssssssss you LeeLeebear,"

Leah sighed staring at the ceiling "I miss you guys too but, do you mind getting off me please since we're kind of in the middle of—," who was cut off by Ariel.

"Noooooo," Ariel cried out holding Leah close ignoring her boyfriend George scandal look

"We've been away for too long we should have a 2nd honeymoon to make up for lost time," Ariel declared causing George to blink his eyes owlish looking down at the girls "Oh I know we can go to Hawaii for our 2nd honeymoon Georgie doesn't mind sharing me don't you Georgie?" she cried holding Leah close.

George was about to protest but, was cut off "No of course he doesn't since Ceddy doesn't mind either, we're sharing you Leeleebear and our hubby will get used to it," Aqua declared turning to Hermione which I noticed her lips twitched "MYA look who we found it's Leeleebear," she cried out causing Hermione's her eyes to perk up about to jump.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, not you—" Leah was cut off by Hermione to jump on top of her with another 'oomph' so you can say Leah was now tumbled by the three sisters "Why me," she whined at this.

"LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEBEAR?!" Hermione cried out jumping on top of her sisters and my sister with a beam smile "I miss you Leelee," she nuzzled her neck causing Leah to soften her eyes patting her on the head.

"Miss you too kiddo," Leah murmured

"Gin-Gin, Lulu, look it's my adopted big sister Leeleebear why don't you guys join in you too Nev," Hermione declared yelping Gin to the pile with Luna, I assumed the blonde girl and the boy Neville who looked at her curiously.

"Okay," Ginny, Luna and Neville declared as they all piled up over Leah who sighed at this who giggled at this causing Jake lips to twitch until—

"Jake this is your fault," Leah flatly says, "As soon as I get them off me I'm coming after you,"

"Ooh I'm so scared" Jake taunted her with his lips twitch "You and what army?" he snorted at his "At least I know that's Aqua and that's Ariel thanks to their … strips on their hair," he explained.

Aqua titled her head "Eh we figured it would help … people to recognize us and don't even worry about it American boy #3," she patted his cheek which left Jake lips twitch "You know… you look so familiar to me… do I know you from somewhere?"

"I would hope so… do you not recognized me," Jake asked which Aqua blinked her eyes owlish in response which made him to sigh "It's me… Jake…" he murmured.

"As in Bex and Rae little's brother Jacob?" Aqua blinked her eyes owlish while Jacob nodded at this "As in Jay-jay bird that we considers as a little brother Jake?"

"Yep…that would be me…" Jake gave a weak smile "Nice to see you too Aqua,"

Aqua gawked at this "Ja-jay bird you're so big," she jumped on Jake causing him to tumble down but, caught himself "What happen to you… you were so cute as a baby… now you're all grown up and so tall as if you don't need me anymore," she dramatically says.

Jake chuckled "I'm always going to need you Aqua, you're like a big sister to me growing up as a kid besides Bex and Rae I can't believe you guys are really here, it's been so boring without you guys besides Ben and Toby here" he announced turning to Sam who gawked at this "I knew it was you guys because you two looked so familiar to me! PAY UP SAMMY BOY!?" he declared which left Sam with an odd look "I TOLD YOU I WAS RIGHT SO PAY UP!" he exclaimed causing Sam to sigh grabbing his wallet to pay him $50 "Awesome," he grinned rubs his hands together gleefully not noticing that Hermione tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me sir…?"

Jacob blinked his eyes owlish "Sir... did you just call me a sir?" he declared.

Hermione nodded at this "Yes... yes I did," she murmured.

"Well okay then … what can I do for you pretty lady," Jake grinned playfully.

Hermione blinked her eyes owlish "I was just wondering if you can help me buy a Dalmatian puppy,"

"A puppy?" Jake asked, "Why do you want a puppy for?"

Hermione sighed "I used to have a dog name Snuffles," she pouted "And it's making miss my doggie more than usual," she sadly pouted kicking the floor sadly.

Jake soften his eyes "Well tell you what Mya I'll buy you that puppy,"

"Really?" Hermione perked up "Yay can we buy it now,"

"Uhhhhh—" Jake blinked his eyes owlish while Hermione grabbed her wallet with some cash piled up on top his 50$ despite how it's more than 100$ "That's how much the Dalmatian puppy cost right?" she asked staring at him with a bambi doe look.

"Ummm—" Jake recounted the money "Wow that's over $10,000 dollars how did you get that much money?" he murmured.

"I know people," Hermione shrugged "So can we?" she asked.

"Yeah… yeah, we can uh buy that puppy… whenever you want just to say the word Mya and I'll uh bring Seth along to buy that puppy for you,"

"Cool," Hermione perked up "It's a date," she skips along to the couch leaving Jake and I gawking at her.

"Well okay then," Jake mumbled "Apparently, Seth and I are buying Mya a puppy…huh… what a crazy day this has been," he explained putting the cash inside his wallet for safe keeping.

"Nice to see you too Aqua," Sam smirked at this then turned to Jake "Your so lucky I had extra cash on me Jake," he snorts at this crossing his arms at this "And we look at the pet shelter see if they have a Dalmatian for Mya,"

"Sounds good," Jake nods at this crossing his arms leaning against the wall ignoring Bella once more who looked appalled at this.

"You too…." Aqua murmured titling her head turning to Sam who had this odd look on her face "Umm… sorry I never caught your name?"

"Sam… Sam Uley?"

"Sammy," Aqua squeaked.

"Uh huh…" Sam nodded at this.

Ben snickered shaking his head "Sorry to interrupt your little reunion Aqua you guys can catch up later but, obviously we have some important to talk about and… to answer your question Aqua of course it's is me honestly you would think after having a conversation a few minutes ago, you would recognize your own brother," who looked quite amuse at this while Jared was about to protest but, was cut off again as Ben was leaning against the wall "So any particular reason… why you went under Jared's legs no less and to think I thought you were with boyfriend Cedric?" he explained teasing.

"I'm happily with Cedric Benjie you know that…but, this American boy #10 wouldn't bloody move," Aqua huffed.

"Why call him American boy #10 when his name is Jared…" Ben slowly curiously tilts his head "And riiiiiiiiight like I believe that, and I thought you and Cedric broke up" he snickered at this "Of course you are but, why go under his legs where you could've went around them," he smirked.

Aqua flushed "Sorry it's a habit… I tend to call people I don't know American boy by their numbers," she shrugged "As for Cedric and I we made up and got back together but, unfortunately I didn't think of that far ahead since that was my only option that I could think going under his legs to see if it was you or not and—" she noticed the scandal looks from everyone "NOT LIKE THAT get your dirty minds out of the gutter honesty," she huffed "Like I would ever do that to Ceddy as I told you before he wouldn't move unlike my boyfriend Cedric he has bloody manners," she huffed "And excuse me for not recognizing Sam and Jake since I was just catching up with Leelee bear, find Seth and we'll be on our way," she explained.

Ben chuckled "Whatever you say little sister," he gave a sly smirk giving a raise eyebrow at Jared who flushed at this "I bet you didn't see that coming did you Jar… unlike some people my family of siblings and I can take of ourselves since we don't need anyone to protect us?" he snickered "Isn't that right Aqua… and I don't think you have to find them very hard since Seth is right there," he explained.

"Oii what's that supposed to mean," Aqua huffed "And what did you mean that Seth is here… and do you hear yourself me…. going under his legs sounds dirty which is not what happen since it was my only option in case you haven't noticed that has an opening for me to look what's going on considering they're all bloody tall than I am and I'm older than them well except that guy over there that I couldn't go around them as they made some sort of wall. He just wouldn't bloody move as if he's trying to protect me on who knows what," she snorts "Bloody stubborn wolf," she mumbled under his breath not noticing that Sam and the pack including myself widen our eyes in horror, shocked and surprised although she didn't notice our stunned expression as she's trying to fix her tang top showing more cleavage; poor Jared was completely flushed coughing awkwardly looking away "Hey Red this top that you gave me isn't very comfortable how in Merlin did you manage to wear this is beyond me. It's official you have bigger boobs then I do," she complained then realize something "Wait a minute what do you mean they're right there Benjie?"

"Considering Seth is right next to Mya that would be her Sethy boo," Toby declared causing me to blink my eyes dumbly.

"I'm sorry what? Where is he?" Aqua blinked her eyes stopped in the middle of fixing her tang top "Where?"

Toby sighed "You see that guy with the boyish grin next to Leah?" he declared causing Aqua to slowly turn where I was with a slowly nod from Aqua "That would be Seth … her little brother,"

"Sethy is that really you?" Ariel and Aqua both asked.

"Hey guys," I grinned "And yeah it's me,"

Ariel and Aqua gawked at me then turned to Hermione who blinked her eyes owlish and gave a loud tired *yawn* causing me to blink my eyes owlish to turn to my imprint.

"What?" Hermione asked covering her mouth.

"Tired?" I asked.

Hermione nodded at this "Very much," she yawned "I'm going to take a little nap night," she says causing us to gawk at her.

"Well okay then she must be tired than I thought" Ginny murmured yawning feeling herself tired "I'll nap with you Mione," as she snuggled next to Hermione on the couch "Night, night people" she says causing Jake and I to gawk at our imprints.

"Mya, Gin-Gin now it's not the time to take a nap," George declared "We still have to wait for your uncle Charlie remember?"

"He can carry me inside the house," Hermione murmured snuggling over to Ginny who snuggled back "Now let us sleep Georgie," she sighed tiredly against his chest.

"Fine but, I'll keep a look out when your uncle arrives then," George declared.

"Go for it besides uncle Charlie can carry more than one kid he's stronger than he looks," Hermione yawned and snuggled against George "Night Georgie," she murmured.

George soften his eyes pats on Hermione's head "Night Mione," he sighs sitting on the couch with Fred next to him "Well I guess the young ones are tired," he murmured.

"I don't blame them we did have a long day today" Fred yawned feeling himself drowsy but, shook his head "Remind me to call *yawns* "Mum, dad, Bill… *yawns* and Charlie, bloody hell how long did we stay up for?" he asked.

"Almost four hours we didn't get that much sleep," George murmured.

Ariel soften her eyes kissing her boyfriend George on the forehead "Poor Georgie you guys can go to sleep," which George gave a thumb up and closed his eyes for a short nap along with Fred then turned to Aqua pinched her nose scowled and swore under her breath "Your so lucky the twins, Mya and Gin are asleep are too tired to notice this. Are you out of your bloody mind you don't say that in public Aqua especially with that kind of talk especially since we're surrounded by guys—" she scolded her sister which Aqua in low tones who seemed to ignore as she was trying to fix her top and sighed "Honestly Blue what am I going to do with you and will you stop fiddling with that we're the same size you would think of all people you would keep that to yourself and you need a new push up bra and—oh honestly you're going to make this top loose then it already is if you keep moving like that here let me try something," Ariel sighed helping her twin sister Aqua. Jared however sat there watching in perfect view watching as if they're groping each other, his whole face was red all flushed trying to be a gentleman by looking away not wanting to be a pervert "See now it looks better than before just stop making it lose than it already is," she explained nodding in approval.

Aqua sighed in relief "Well excuse me for trying to make this comfortable—I mean how on earth do you wear this kind of stuff it's way revealing then I used to wear and more comfortable then before but, thanks Red," she beamed happily scanning around as if she's looking for someone "Now where I was going to say—" she muttered her breath "Oh right," she nodded her head and ran to her big brother who in return the hug by spinning her around "I miss you Benjie!?" she exclaimed.

"I'm going to pretend that I didn't just see or hear what you just said—and miss you too Aqua "Ben chuckled spinning her around "And what am I going to do with you baby Blue hmm" he smirked until he noticed that Ariel pouting sadly while Hermione took a nap though as he widens his arms "Get in here you Red, I'll catch up with Mya later once she wakes up since it's been too long since we last saw you guys in Spring Break last year," he explained.

Ariel grinned racing over to the hood figure as he spins his little sister Ariel who giggled "Miss you Benjie,"

"I miss you guys too little red," Ben sighed "So… how long is Mya going to take a nap for?"

"Not very long," Hermione sighed which everyone turned to her "I can't sleep," she pouts

"Well get in here then," Ben declared which left Hermione to slowly get up not wanting to wake up Ginny who moved her into George's chest snuggling into him and ran to her brother by spinning her around causing her to giggle put them down except Hermione who seemed to not want to let go.

"I miss you Benjie," Hermione pouted nuzzling his neck.

"I miss you too baby girl," Ben soften his eyes holding Hermione into a hug while he gave a narrow look at Ariel and Aqua who whistled innocently "What am I going to do with you two twinsters huh especially coming all the way from England to come here of all places?" he asked.

Ariel gave a casual shrug "Yeah well … we didn't have a choice big brother…" she whispered.

"Yeah I know…" Ben murmured hugging his sisters closely.

"Oii don't forget about us," the guy with the pony tail smirking hiding his face under his hood crossing his arms against his chest "Don't I get a hug too?"

"Jay Jay— "Ariel and Aqua perked up running to him as Jay grabs them by the waist by spinning them both "We just saw you in Monday for a family dinner and we already miss you," they explained.

Jay chuckled "Miss you guys too despite how we just saw each other 5 ½ hours ago," he smirked.

"Now that's not fair I feel so left out," the guy with white dye on his hair "Oiiiii don't you hog our sisters Jay you're not the only ones who loves them ya know. Don't I get a hug too?" he pouted.

Ariel giggled running to him "Of course you do" as he spins her around "Cam-Cam you cut your hair," she exclaimed in surprise.

Cameron chuckled "Well yeah Sophy insisted that I get a haircut before we move down here," he shrugged.

"I hope you didn't forget me?" Toby asked.

Aqua sighed "Of course not," she huffed running to her brother "Now we're all together again we just need mum and dad here and it will be complete," she sighed "Along with our new soon to be nephews and nieces to be born between February-April at least around there anyway," she explained.

"Don't forget about the our new soon to be twins Blue," Toby pointed out.

"Of course, not being the only twins in this family besides the unborn twins besides those two," Aqua replied laying her head against his shoulder as she pointed at the red headed twins who grinned.

"Why thank you for the lovely introduction Blue—Cam… Jay… is that you…" the red headed twin squinting his eyes; well George we knew but, not his twin brother though.

"Of course, it's us. Hey Gred, Hey Forge welcome to Forks, Washington…How's Bill, Charlie and Percy?"

"Bill's good we just visit him this past summer in Egypt and Charlie's good too—Percy— "Fred shrugged "Percy's—I wouldn't know we didn't talk much since we left," he explained.

"Only because he's a total git," George snorted.

"Georgie don't be rude he's your brother," Ariel scolded him.

"You know I'm right babe, he didn't even— "George drifted off as he saw Ariel's dark look which shut him up.

"Didn't even what?" Jay asked.

"Nothing," Ariel and George quickly added.

Jay raised his eyebrow at the two "What are you two up too?"

"Up too?" Ariel smiled innocently "What makes you think I'm up to something big brother?"

Jay chuckled "Nice try baby Red. I know you better than anyone and don't think you can change the subject— "he scanned around the house "You know I'm a bit surprised you didn't recognize Sammy boy over here or the rest of our friends… since we've been best friends growing up before we moved away to England...plus it hasn't changed the much has it...right BJ? Toby?" he explained.

"I wouldn't go that far since uncle Charlie made some changes," Toby smirked.

"Like what?"

"Oh, you know… uncle Charlie is extending the mall—and added a bowling alley this past summer it's pretty popular with the young kids around your age,"

"Oii I have you know I'm not that old," Jay replied who looked offended by this.

"Oh, please it's not like you can age much," Ben snorted.

"True," Cameron gave a tired yawn "So what else did uncle Charlie do to change this place?"

"Uh guys sorry to interrupt your meaningful conversation but, will you please put down your hoods down considering we're indoors— "Aqua huffed squinting her eyes at her brothers "You two as well yeah I'm talking to you Tobias," she explained.

"How long has it been since we been home 7, 8, 9 years?" Jay paused as he slightly removing the hood "It seemed like it was only yesterday that we're only kids here moving to England because mum and dad wanted to extend their dentistry, right?" he explained.

"I would say nearly eight years but, we pretty had a good life but, yes your correct about the town it hasn't changed much until we came along," Ben sighed casually "We all have the best security system in the whole entire town thanks to us," he explained.

"And do you really have to say my full name Aquarius since we both know I detest that name and leave it to you girls to be in a stranger's house no less but, I would say he's not exactly a stranger to us but, with you he might be since it's been eight years since you last saw the bloke," Toby began to say with a calm tone aura glowering his eyes at Sam and the pack who grew tense including myself as Sam grabbed Emily behind him then turned to Aqua "And I heard you the first time Blue-jay no need to scream my ears off woman. I'll reveal myself despite how you ruined the bloody surprise," he explained revealing both Toby and Ben under the hood. Ben and Toby Granger was under the hood leaving us to bug out in shock. Sam and the pack widen their eyes in shock and stunned to see our boss good Sam's Jared's and Leah's boss anyway.

 **"What the hell?!**

 **"Ben you've been under that hood this whole time?!"**

 **"Toby?! Ben?!"**

 **"What are you guys doing here?!"**

Ben and Toby snickered at the scene.

"Surprisseeeeeee" Ben grinned showing his teeth and gave a little wave noticing that Sam and the pack were gaping at him "What?" he titled his head all confuse "Why are you all looking at me like that? Cat got your tongue boys?" he asked.

"Who—what—why—when—where did you two—how in the hell?! What the fuck is going on here?!" Paul splutter in shocked that the blonde girl walked up to him and smacked him on the head harshly causing Paul to rub his head "Hey! What the hell was that for?" he scowled.

The blonde girl glowered her eyes despite how small she was "Watch your mouth there are children in the room?!" she scolded him in her motherly tone of hers with another whack on the head causing Paul to whimper then went back to sit down on the brunette boy's lap as he held her by the waist as his chin was on top of her shoulder watching the scene Paul to pout mumbling an apology "You're going to wake up Ginny and Georgie,"

"Too late," Ginny and George scowled "You woke me up," she pouts which left Jake to scowl and smack Paul on the head.

"Owe what was that for?"

"That was for waking them up from their nap,"

Paul grumbled "Sorry," he muttered under his breath.

"Don't worry about it … I couldn't sleep anyway… I keep getting a bad headache…" Ginny pouts rubs her head frowning at this which left Ben, Toby, Jay, Cameron, Sam and the pack to glare at Edward who shifted uncomfortable as they knew he's probably trying to read her mind which he failed to read.

"Wow," Toby snorted "State the obvious, why don't you? And you should really watch your mouth Paul," he snorted "You okay there Georgie,"

"Not really," Georgie frowned "Why the bloody hell do I keep a headache," he rubs his headache which cause Edward to shift uncomfortable "It's driving me mad man,"

"Trust me we know…" Ben glared at Edward who continued to shift more uncomfortable than before.

"But, how the f** hell— "Paul was cut off by the blonde girl glowering _'Don't make me go over there'_ look which cause made him slightly uneasy "I mean how did you get here we didn't even call you? And how did you know where Sam live?" he exclaimed.

"Not my fault you didn't recognized either of us under the hood," Ben snorted crossing his arms "There's only one person" as his eyebrow raised at me "Who knew who we were besides our sisters of course isn't that right Seth?" he smirked.

I flushed feeling slightly embarrassed leaving Sam and the pack to turn to me in disbelief; I was scratching my neck sheepishly "It's true I knew it was them," with a shrug "I didn't want to reveal your secrets," he explained.

"Yeah right, like you knew it was Ben and Toby under the hood Seth," Leah snorted at this "I bet you didn't even know that was Ariel, Aqua or Mya, didn't you?" she accused me.

"You didn't either," I argued back causing Leah quiet.

"Now, now no fighting kids," Toby wags his finger on the both of us in a daddy tone "Of course, he did in fact he's the first person to learn it was us unlike some people he knows how to keep a secret" he raised his eyebrow at my sister who shrugged at this "Anyway, we appreciate you keeping your word kid," he explained with a smirk.

I gave a sheepishly smile in response "No problem I'm a man of my word,"

Leah snorted "You are hardly a man,"

"Shut up Leah," I scowled that I couldn't sworn Hermione giggled at this that left me to perk up. It sounded…I could just hear her giggle all day. I know it sounds cheesy but, it's true. I would do anything in my power to keep that smile on her face. I couldn't help but, give a sigh.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, isn't anyone going to answer us?!" Jacob exclaimed snapping out of my daze and thoughts by waving his arms dramatically who stepped between the group but, made sure he was near his imprint if I have to guess it's the red headed girl "What the hell—"who noticed the blonde girl glowering at him with an icy cold look that he couldn't help but, shift uncomfortable "I—I mean what the heck is going on here no wait the real question that we're all probably asking here is what are you guys doing here and the guys I'm preferring is you guys Ben… Toby or better yet who are those guys under the hoods behind you since we know that's Ariel, Aqua and Mya with their friends so who are you guys—" pausing for a moment leaving Ben, Toby, and the two figures to raise their eyebrows at Jake "No offense," he quickly added.

"None taken buddy and to answer your question I'm just hanging around with my brothers and to answer your other question Paul. I'm his boss pretty much know where everyone here lives including him— "Ben pointed at Cullen who looked offended "Despite how our uncle Charlie gets along with his folks I don't plan on coming over to their place anytime soon and I don't plan to be in the nearest future. I'm also here to tell Sam some news that concerns his job at the school," he explained with a shrug.

"Are you telling me you came here unannounced to tell Sam some news with your brothers no less despite the fact you're ignoring my question. How are you guys related to Bella—wait don't answer that "which Bella looked offended about to answer but, had cut her off "Wait a minute… if you're here to pick them up then how did they get into the forest,"

"We were actually in our hide out spot?" Aqua announced.

"Hide out spot…?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, the meadows field we always go there hiding from Isabella it's like our hide out away from her," Aqua perked up.

"Actually— "Ariel announced "I prefer to call her Isabella," she gave a fake smile.

"Ditto to that mate," George nodded in agreement.

"It's Bella," Bella gritted her teeth.

"Does it look like I bloody care— "Aqua snarled which left Bella startled and nearly trip that Edward caught her before she fell "I didn't bloody think so and no one asked your bloody opinion Isabella Marie Swan and if I were you I would keep your bloody opinions to yourself," she growled at this.

"Exactly and Aqua just ignore her we all do she doesn't even matter in our family you know that— "Ben scoffed at this who gave a strain smile ignoring Bella's offended look "Besides we have other plans for us to do since we're all home," he explained.

"Brilliant and trust me Benjie she's practically dead to me," Aqua gritted her teeth which left Bella offended look "But, go on with your story big brother," she perked up.

"Gee thanks Aqua—anyway back to our story you never asked me, or Toby Jake I mean, how could you? It's been nearly eight years since you last saw my family visiting Forks no less?" Ben shrugged "Isn't it?" he asked.

Jake raised his eyebrow crossing his arms "Oh yeah that maybe true?" he asked glowering his eyes at him "But, why didn't you call us first or even tell me about it?"

"I thought your dad would've told you Jake since your parents are our godparents after all and already knew they were coming home or that we're coming to meet up with Sam today," Toby explained.

Jake gape at him "He is I mean—wait even my mom…she— "he paused for a moment looking a little conflicted "I knew they were close but, I didn't know they were your godparents…" he asked almost surprised by this.

"Considering our mum is best friends with your mum since they were children it would explain a lot since they did grow up together," the guy in the pony tail shrugged "Just like Leah and Seth's parents are also our godparents with a few others through our parents friends along with our relatives over the years and verse versa with our parents as wellbeing your godparents including Sam's mum over here," he explained.

"How does my mom fit into this?" Sam demanded.

"Is there a bloody echo in here?" the guy in the pony tail "Your mum, Jake's parents, Leah and Seth's parents are our godparents pay attention Sammy boy," he smirked "Bloody hell I can see you're a bit slow today Sammy boy," he tisking in disappointment "I'm very, very disappointment in you forgetting that we're best friends, shame on you Sammy shame, shame on you," he explained.

"Sammy boy… wait—there's only one person who would always call me that…" Sam murmured under his breath "But, it couldn't be … "he looked at him suspiciously but, didn't say anything until his ex-girlfriend cut out his thoughts "Could it…?" he asked.

Leah squinted her eyes ignoring Sam's comment now "Who are you…" she asked.

The guy in the pony tail smirked "I thought it's obvious Leah bee? You would think you'd recognize your own best friend since childhood?"

Leah blinked her eyes "Best friends the only best friends I have are Rae and Becca," she demanded.

The guy in the pony tail puts his hand over his heart "I am appalled you would forget all about me and our family Leah bee especially since you just caught up with our sisters?" he replied shakes in disappointment.

"What are you talking about?" Leah demanded "I don't even know you so how can we be best friends and be related to Ariel and Aqua," she cried out.

He sighed dramatically revealing himself "I suppose 12 years can do that to you since I'm Ariel and Aqua's older brother including Mya. Recognize me now Leah bee?"

Leah squinted her eyes "No… not really?" she asked.

"Jayden… Jay Granger rings any bells?" Jay stated noticing Leah's blank look with a tired sigh "As in … Cameron, Ariel… Aqua… Mya's big brother Jay-Jay who's related to Ben, Toby little brother among other things? Anything?" he explained.

"Jay-Jay," Leah squeaked in shocked "No WAY,"

"Nice to see you too Leah bee," Jayden smirked "Took you what…" he looked at his watch "About ... 45 minutes to figure that out I was hoping you'd be the first one to recognize us," he sighed dramatically "But, I suppose we been gone for too long for you to recognize us but, I have to say you look… different. Last time we last saw each other your hair was long and now it's— "he squinted his eyes "Bob haircut—interesting hairstyle. I'm sure Ariel and Aqua can fix it right up," he explained.

Leah flushed which didn't take her long to change the subject "I like my hair like this style thanks… but, if you're Jay then what about him?" she demanded ignoring the blush in her face in anger— she was conflicted and pointed at the other hooded figure who was buffing his fingers against his jacket.

"Seriously even I thought you would've recognized me Leah since we used to beat Sam in soccer back in the day," the other guy paused for a moment raising his eyebrow "Cleary you have a bad memory, or you really forgot about us at least the brothers anyway… yet you can recognize Ariel, Aqua and Mya but, not me and Jay? I'm very hurt Leah, boy do I feel the love," he sarcastically says.

Leah squinted her eyes "Come to the light?"

He sighed dramatically revealing himself under the hood "Why are you quoting Beauty and the Beast for last time I checked you hate Disney movies— "Leah glared at him who pinched his nose "Alright, alright don't be such a drama queen that's our dimwitted cousin's job—" which Bella looked appalled by that comment about to defend herself but, Cameron ignored her just like the rest of his family and sighed dramatically "Well since you asked somewhat nicely—" as he revealed himself into the light "Now do you recognized me now?"

Leah however, had a blank expression not answering including Sam and the pack who gawked at the guy.

"Well? Are you going to stand there gaping at me like a fish or are you going to answer me?"

Leah opened and closed her mouth a few times with a sigh squinting her eyes a bit closer "I…" she paused for a moment "I'm sorry I just don't recognize you at all… so … not really…"

"Bloody hell woman I feel so offended that you would actually forget about me… you really have a bad memory do you know that. It's me Cameron… as in Ariel, Aqua, Mya's big brother while being Ben, Toby, and Jay's little brother ring any betters?"

Leah stared at the unknown figure and squeaked in surprise "What? Cameron. As in Cameron Granger—Charlie's nephew who I like to remind you was—is still my best friend growing up with your siblings besides Rae and Becca," she squeaked in surprise "Wow… you look so … so… different…last time I checked…" she murmured.

Cameron grinned which made Sam and the pack a bit wary "Why thank you darling, and ding, ding, ding, ding you are on fire girl," he smirked causing Leah flushed while he was circling her "Not exactly the welcome party I was hoping for but, it would have to do. It's good to see you too Leah," he explained.

"Wait, wait, wait just a minute here," Jake intervened between Ben, Toby, Jay and Cameron who crossed their arms—with a raise looks "If you guys are brothers then who are those girls behind us—I mean I know one of them is Aqua and Ariel along with Mya but, what about the other four?" he explained with a gawking look on his face.

"Well, I'm glad you ask Jake," Jay putting his arm around Jake who nearly jumped by this "You see those four people next to our sisters Ariel, Aqua, and Mya are their friends…as you all know that's Mya behind Seth," which left me to perk up as I now remember Hermione "And the other two are Ariel and Aqua as you can tell they have strips on their hair and the ones next to them is our friends Fred and George who are also twins with their little sister Ginny, Luna, and Neville they're our all friends from our boarding school," he explained.

Jake gawked at this "Okay… that makes sense," he slowly nod at this "Basically you're all saying that … everyone is home… as in the whole Granger clan huh and brought your friends to come along here…" he explained with a slowly nod.

"Yep pretty much sums it up," Ben, Toby, Jay and Cameron answered with a nod.

"Awesome," Jake grinned then turned to Fred, George, Ginny, Luna and Neville "I'm Jake, their best friend," he offered his hand which left them to grin.

 **~*~End of Chapter Fifteen~*~**

 **Whooooooo it took me a long time to write this chapter but, I finally finished rewriting and half way done to where I last stopped. Hopefully this will help with the rest of my story since it's going to be a long story. Thank you for supporting my story I appreciate the love. Ciao for now dolls.**


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Chapter Sixteen: Explanation…**

 **Seth's P.O.V.**

"Nice to meet you mate as you can tell I'm Fred and that's George, Neville, Luna and our little sister Ginny," Fred beamed at this "Mione told us all about you guys it's nice to finally meet you,"

Jake beamed at this "And it's nice to meet you guys too," then turned to Cameron "We all missed you guys it's been boring without you guys here. I'm so glad you guys are home," he explained.

"We miss you too Jake ol' buddy," Cameron grinned putting his arms behind his head "It's good to be home," he yawned at this "So how you been bud?"

"Eh pretty good, been taking care of dad, going to high school etc how about you?" Jake asked ignoring Bella once more.

"I've been good I'm now a father with five kids," Cameron grinned causing Jake to gawk at this "Yeah I know my soon to be fiancée/girlfriend is pregnant with our fifth kid, so it's pretty been a busy life for me," he explained.

"Whoa…aren't you like … I don't know 21 years old?" Jake asked.

"I am…Sophy and I been together since my … 3rd year in my boarding school so we been together for a loooong time," Cameron declared while Jake whistle "I'm actually planning on asking her to marry me though, so we'll be having a wedding if I have to guess within a year from now?"

"Really that's awesome I can't wait to meet her,"

"I'm sure she would love that Jake," Cameron beamed at this "And the kids will love you too since your their godfather including the rest of the lot,"

"Godfather," Jake squeaked "Me…really?"

"Yeah,"

"Even me?" I asked.

"Yep,"

"Cool what about Leah and Sam,"

"Yeah, they're also the godparents are our kids too,"

"Awesome," Jake grinned "And I'm honored to be their godfather Cam,"

"I'm honored to be their godmother," Leah murmured.

"And I'm honored to be their godfather too," Sam nodded at this after being silent for a bit.

"No problem guys," Cameron grinned at this patting him on the back before he can continue Leah cut him out of his thoughts "And what I mean being the godparents I mean Ben, Toby, Jay and I since our sisters don't have kids yet but, when they have kids I'm pretty sure you'd be the godparents too,"

Leah stared at the unknown figure and squeaked in surprise "That's awesome to hear Cam…I can't wait to meet your wives and your kids…" she paused for a moment "So… basically you're telling me that you two—" she gestured Jay and Cameron "Are Jay and Cameron," who they nodded at this "And those three girls are Ariel, Aqua and Mya," who they also nodded at this "Who I like to remind you guys that was and still our best friend growing up along with the rest of the family besides Rae and Bex," she squeaked in surprised "How are you guys a dad now you're practically the same age as Sam and I," she cried out "And how come we weren't invited to your wedding," she exclaimed.

"We had a small ceremony sorry luv," Ben shrugged causing Leah to pout "Don't worry we're actually our 10th year wedding anniversary coming up, so you guys are all invited to come celebrate with us," he explained.

"Sounds like a plan if you need any help with the wedding let me know," Leah took a breath and calm herself "So … what are you guys doing here? As in Sam and Emily's house... since we never were called or were informed by this?" she explained.

Cameron grinned which made Sam and the pack a bit wary "I'm sure Mal and Sophy will love that and ding, ding, ding, ding you are on fire girl," he smirked causing Leah flushed while he was circling her "Not exactly the welcome party I was hoping for but, it would have to do. It's good to see you too Leah and as for me being a dad well you know things change over the years so … it's not like I'm against being a dad or anything I love it so I'm all good in that department," he stared at Leah oddly "Where have you been from the 10 minutes and besides being a police officer my life been pretty well as far as I know," he explained.

Leah stared at him for a long moment that without thinking she gave him a hug "Wow…that's great Cameron I'm really happy for you..." she whispered.

Cameron soften his eyes "Thanks Lee, how about you? Are you in college or what?"

"Yeah… yeah … I'm now attending a community college in Washington…. It's not exactly what I planned after high school but, I wanted to be close to home… ya know…" Leah stiffly replied.

Cameron nodded at this "That's understandable I'm sure Bex and Rae understood right?" he asked.

"Yeah … yeah, they understood about my decision," Leah murmured nodding to herself "And that's Seth over there in case you haven't noticed," she pointed at me.

Cameron grinned "I heard and hey Seth look at you buddy you're all grown up now," he declared causing me to flush "I bet Mya would be so excited to see you," he exclaimed.

"And I'm excited to see her too," I perked up excited to see Mya and her family again it has been pretty boring without them here.

"So, let me get this whole thing straight you guys…." Jake slowly gesturing everyone Ben, Toby, Jay, Cameron, Ariel, Aqua & Hermione "Are all Bella's cousins that we just happened to grew up with as childhood friends since we can remember and you'll all here because…...what?" he explained.

"Well we have unfinish business to attend too that involves Sam?" Ben asked.

"Like what?" Sam asked with a raise eyebrow.

"Personal business," Ben shrugged at this "That doesn't involved our estrange cousin or her boyfriend in this room," he explained ignoring Bella and Edward's scandal look.

"Oh…" Sam grew quiet "But, what I don't understand is how did you guys know we were here?"

"You're always here Sam?" Toby asked.

Sam blinked his eyes owlish "Yeah… I realize that since it's my home… with Em…" he drifted off which Leah instantly stiffen "But, how did you guys know … they were here with us?" he asked.

"We have our ways?" Ben smirked.

"But, seriously though why are you guys here?"

"Do we need a reason to be here Sam?"

"Well… no… I mean you guys are always welcome here but, I mean like … why are you guys here… since we weren't notified that you were coming over?"

"Like I said personal business,"

"So, like you just happened to be here with your family while at the same time that… Bella and Edward just arrived too?" Jake asked with a stiff look on his face.

"By golly wally we have a winner ding, ding, ding another round for Jake," Cameron smirked clapping his hands sarcastically leaving Jake to flush "Tell us announcer what does Jacob Black known as Jake win this time?" pretending to be an announcer.

"Well Cameron I'm glad you ask Jake we have three doors that showed what Jake wins for our lucky winner let's see what he won eh?" Ben grinned.

"What doors?"

"Those doors,"

The doors just happened to magically appear causing us to gawk causing Ben to put his arm around Jake "Let's see what's in door number 1? Cam what's in door number 1 our favorite little brother but, blood Jacob?" he asked.

"Well door number 1 our winner Jake gets to win a date with our favorite little red head Ginny Weasley, youngest sister of Bill, Charlie, Percy Fred and George including Ronald Weasley," Cameron announced which left the girl to flush while Fred and George to gawk at this while hiding behind Hermione who looked amuse by this "And that date will take place in a moonlight picnic at the beach where they'll be stargazing under the stars having the time of their lives," he explained.

"A moonlight picnic date huh?" Jacob slowly gave a sly smirk staring at the girl with the red hair who gave an _'eep'_ hiding behind Hermione who patted her on the back softly. The girl peeked behind Hermione which Jake gave a shy wave which left her to give another _'eep'_ hiding her smile; Leah however cleared her throat which Jake snapped out of it turning to his attention to Ben folding his hands "That actually sounds really nice for the date for us but, seriously guys what sort of news were you going to tell Sam anyway?" he asked ignoring Bella's shock and jealous rage look.

"Well I'm glad you ask Jake," Ben began to say putting his arms over Sam's shoulders who nearly jumped after coming out of nowhere "You see Sam it's about your job … wait for it…may I have some dramatic music please" here comes the dramatic music which came out of nowhere causing me to scan around to find no source or music anywhere "You're fired," he blurted out with a blank look. Sam stared at the guy with a gape disbelief about to protest but, Ben kept talking "I'm afraid I'm being serious. See you been missing a lot of days that you claim to be _'sick'_ and unfortunately I have to tell you this not as your friend or co-worker but, as your boss that it causing a lot of missing paper work because of this" tutted to himself in disappointment "So I'm afraid I have to let you go so you're fired, so when you go to work I want you to grab everything that you own and get out," he explained with a serious blank look on his face.

Everyone had a the _'what the hell' what the heck did I do,' 'oh no Sam's fired where's he going to work,'_ look from both Sam and the pack worried/confuse look including Emily who looked horrified at this while Hermione and her friends gape at Ben crazy.

"Benjie!" Hermione stomped her foot which left Jake's imprint to _'eep'_ hiding behind her brothers Fred and George who looked amuse but, didn't say anything while Hermione made a huff "Will you please stop playing around and tell him the truth," she demanded at this.

"What makes you think I'm playing around nugget this is work we're talking about. He's been having those _'sick days'_ a lot the minimum at the school is under 30 days and his more than 30 days in every month and I'm being serious he's fired," Ben explained with a blank look on his face.

"Oh really," Hermione puts her hands against her hips giving him a serious look "He probably has his reasons to be sick besides it's not like you haven't done it before in school or at work. And if it was really serious then what pray tell what did Sammy do to get himself fired besides being sick hmm?" she scolded him with a stern look.

 **[no answer] ...**

Sam and the pack gape or gawk at the girl looking back and forth between the two despite the silence now despite how short she was; again, they're imitating like a fish I don't blame them since I was the same way as she had that mother lion look in her eyes as if she's protecting her cubs.

 **[no answer] …**

"Well aren't you going to answer me or not," Hermione huffs that her hair was tame like a mama lion she looks damn scary that I couldn't help but, whimper slightly afraid and hid behind my sister Leah who in response snickered at this "Well? I'm waiting for your answer Benjamin James Granger?" she demanded.

"Really Mia you really going to give him the look that mum gave us whenever we get in trouble," Ariel answered as she and Aqua snickered at their older brother.

"Looks like our older brother is in trouble from little Mia," Aqua taunted her brother causing Ben with a horror look "Shame on you Benjie shame on you," she murmured.

"Oh, the horror imagine how Chloe is going to feel when she finds out carrying quintuplets being quints— "Ariel tutted in disappointment "Shame on you Benjie, shame, shame on you big brother let's see how you're going to get out of that one huh?" she snickered.

"She got you there mate," George snickered leaning his head against his twin who was also snickering at the scene "If I didn't know any better I would think the girls in your family got you all wrapped up in their little finger especially Mione," he explained.

Hermione however, didn't answer giving Ben the stern look "Benjamin James Granger you tell them that damn truth and stop playing around right now or better yet," she stomped over to her older brother who took a step on the side heading over to Ben who tried to give a stern somewhat afraid look despite her shortness "I'm going to tell Chloe what you're trying to do by getting poor, poor bloke Sammy who I like to remind you is my best friend," she huffed "Who happens to be over there fired no less. If this is one of your pranks, it's not funny especially since we already got prankers over there— "pointing at Fred and George who looked offended but, Ariel covered both their mouths shaking her head "Especially when it comes with their jobs because I can assure you Chloe won't be happy with you especially when she's nearly 7 ½ months pregnant like mum except Chloe's carrying quints hmm? Just wait till I get over to your house and you'll get a huge mouthful out of her towards you Mr. trouble maker" she exclaimed stomping away heading over to his house which left Ben stared at her in horror by grabbing her by the waist which she tried to get away but, his grip was strong.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, there little missy," Ben grabbed her by the waist putting her body over his shoulder who continued to pound her small fists over him while their siblings were slightly amuse watching Hermione; it's a good thing she's wearing jeans "Oh no you're not going to our house when you don't know where we live yet?" he exclaimed.

"Benjie let me go! Let me go right now Benjie! Let me go right now!" Hermione demanded stomping away with her little legs trying to get away from his grip in the air but, he wouldn't let her go. Ariel and Aqua snickered holding their stomachs leaning against George and his twin brother who looked at Ben in awe now—while Jake's imprint Ginny well she looked a little amuse along with Luna and Ginny looked dumbstruck as they both never seen this other side of her before while everyone else well they kept gaping at the girl imitating like a fish "Let me go, let me go, let me go, I'm telling Chloe what you're doing. I'm telling Chloe. CHLOEEEE CHLOEEE BENJIE IS BEING MEAN TO ME?!" she called after Chloe; but, she didn't answer since we're all the way in Sam's house and I don't think Chloe can hear her anyway.

Ben looked very amuse steading his grip against her "Now you listen to me missy—heyyy watch the legs huh?" he tutted to himself "You would think she'd ease up a little," he shrugged not noticing Hermione bit his shoulder "Oii watch it now you little biter—" she bit him on the shoulder that he yelped in pain "Oii—watch it little missy I have a scar on that shoulder from what happen in New York and—" Hermione continued to bit him on the shoulder "Bloody hell okay, okay, okay, no need to get drastic Mia and watch the scar would you—" Ben shakes his head waving her off which she huffs again repeatedly pounding against his back _'Let me go, let me go, let me go'_ I couldn't help but, chuckle at the scene, she looks so cute and sighed. Ben however, steadied her on his shoulder with a roll of his eyes "You would think being away from England for all this time you'd have a little fun with your little friends in our boarding school hmm while I'm trying to ease up the tension," he sighed sitting down on the couch ignoring everyone's gaping looks from everyone "We don't need to add Chloe stressing out considering she's pregnant with your future nephews and nieces soon to be godchildren no doubt and—she can't hear you Mia since she's at the spa with the kids and our sister's in law well only Spencer with the kids since Mal and Sophy just got here with the kids arriving here as our brothers Jay and Cameron over there huh—" he noticed that she stopped moving her little legs "What? Why are you all quiet suddenly? Cat got your tongue…?" he drifted off noticing Hermione didn't answer which left Ben to put her down on his lap noticing her face was sad expression which left him to soften and gave her a poke on the side "Oh come on little Mia I'm only joking with you… come on give me a smile?" he continued to poke her on the shoulder playfully with a smile on his face which Hermione looked away with a _'humph I'm not talking to you'_ look not returning the smile; Ben continued to poke her, no reaction except a small slight smile came across her face but, gave _'I'm mad at you so I'm not talking to you'_ look looking away from him with a sigh "Come on Mia you know I'm just playing around with Sam you know that don't you…" as she gave _'who's Sam?'_ look "You know Sam…. That bloke over there … the tall one who's looks really serious that's Sam Uley you're childhood friend since you were born… he's like your best friend besides the six of us… you remember him don't you…right? what about Leah you remember her don't you or maybe Jake and Seth? You remember them, don't you?" she got quiet then Ben sighed in defeat "Alright… alright... I give… there's no need to take it seriously … now give me a smile bumblebee? You can't stay mad at me forever little Mia since you can't help but, love your big brother hmmm— "he squinted his eyes noticing she's giving him the silent treatment "Oh, I see how it is you're giving me the silent treatment aren't you— "he tried no answer with a sigh "What am I going to do with you huh? You are too serious you know that, always so serious trying to keep up with school when you should be having fun just any other kid but, noooo you want to learn so much of school not that it's a bad thing Mya but, still" he tried to get her to answer, in return she gave a ' _humph'_ looking away " Do we need another— "wiggling his fingers "Tickle monster," as I caught her holding back a smile "Here comes the tickle monster he's going to get ya he's going to get you," he explained tickling her stomach which caused her hold back her laugh; she tried to hold it but, you can hear a little giggle between that family moment.

"Benjie! Stop!" Hermione giggled which left Ben amuse tickling her.

"Oh, so you do talk then giving me the silent treatment huh?" Ben grinned "After you tried to bit me on the shoulder, kicking me and hitting me with your small little fists from all that huh, huh, huh, huh, huh," he continued to tickle her, you can hear a small giggle upon her lips that left me to sigh "Not until you give me a smile and tell me you love me, come on you tell me you love me baby Mia," he tickled making her sounds on her stomach; she giggled again "Tell me you love me," he asked.

"No,"

"No, oh we can't have that Miss. Mia tell me you love me, and I will stop,"

"No,"

"If you don't tell me you love me I'm going to continue tickling you missy that we're going to stay here all night if we have too that uncle Charlie has no choice but, to be amuse by this until you give me what I want so what's it going to be huh, huh, huh, huh?" Ben tickling her a bit fast causing her to laugh and making sounds on her stomach "Do you have enough of the tickle monster huh?" he asked a bit to amuse.

Hermione poked her tongue "No, no, no, no," she giggled holding her stomach kicking her feet everyone else looked a bit amuse.

"Oii watch where you poke that tongue that I bet Seth will bit you from it,"

Hermione however, put her tongue inside hiding her blush including myself "No, and who's Seth"

"Honestly that's Seth over there you remember him don't you uncle Harry and auntie Sue's little boy who's follows you like a puppy Leah's little brother… he's a pretty cool kid now come on don't you try to distract me …tell me you love me, and I'll stop tickling you?"

"Never and I remember Sethy but, I haven't seen him since he was a baby," Hermione giggled "And I'm not giving up. I won't do it not even if you give me a puppy,"

Ben continued to tickle her giving her a playfully shoulder "Don't you try to deny it I bet you remember him don't you and I'll buy dozens of puppies if you tell me the magic word and I'll stop?"

Hermione held her smile while Ben continued to tickle her that she started laughing "Never," she giggled.

Ben chuckled dramatically "Well, I guess we're stuck here all night— "looking at Sam who looked amuse "I hope you don't mind Sammy boy but, we're having a sleep over for the night until this little missy tells me the magic word and I'll stop," he explained.

"Okay, okay I give. I love you Benjie,"

Ben chuckled making noises on her stomach causing her to laugh "And I love you—and we'll spend the whole weekend buying you that puppy that you want so that way Snuffles won't be by himself since he's with mum and dad in England keeping them company" he tap her on the nose causing her to giggle cutely "See now that wasn't very hard now was it bumblebee?" he chuckled sitting her on her lap arms around her waist as she steadied her head looking a bit sleepy "We're not done with that conversation baby girl just you watch— "then turns to Sam and turned serious "Sorry about that. I needed to take care of this little bumblebee. I apologize for the confusion back there Sam as you know this is little Mia my little sister… I was just kidding around so no need to panic just relax alright. You're not really fired— "leaving Sam and the pack along with Emily to sigh in relief "But—there's a real reason why my brothers and I are here…" steadying Hermione on his lap who crossed her arms pouting as he held her by the waist getting himself comfortable "It's obvious isn't it? We're here to pick our sisters and our friends so we'll be answering all your questions until our uncle Charlie arrives as he should be here under 10 minutes or so," he answered. Although it didn't long for Sam and the rest of us to rapidly ask questions despite the family moment between Ben and Hermione it turned serious afterwards.

 **"Sisters?!"**

 **"You have sisters and you didn't tell us?"**

 **"When did this happen and why weren't we notified by this before?"**

 **"Which siblings are related to you again?"**

 **"I thought we were friends?!"**

 **"Why didn't you tell us that they're related to you guys?!"**

 **"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU NUMB NUTS?!"** Leah snarled leaving the pack quiet rolling her eyes, Seth felt her uneasy tension that she pinched her nose in annoyance "Jeez you would think you learn some manners around here," she snorted in a huff causing Ben raised his eyebrow at Leah who flushed at his stare then shook his head looking down at Hermione who gave a sleepy yawn nuzzling her head against him after shifting himself a bit comfortable.

"Sorry Benjie," Leah murmured.

"It's alright I would've be annoyed too," Ben sighed dramatically "Mia do you see that girl over there that's in front of Fred," he murmured.

"Yeah…."

"That's Leeleebear?"

"Lee…lee bear…I thought she'd be in college by now"

"Yeah and she is in college just… an hour or two away from home actually…"

"Is she and Sammy married and have kids?"

"No…. they broke up…but, Sam is engaged to … Leah and Seth's cousin Emily though…"

Hermione frowned "Why?"

"It's complicated Mya…." Ben sighed causing Hermione to pout which he turned to Sam and the pack "And guys even Leah here is the only decent person who has manners around here—" he drifted off glowering his eyes crossing his arms towards Bella who whimpered against Edward which everyone in the room rolled their eyes, Ben then passed Hermione to Ariel who nuzzled her head against Ariel's shoulder by holding her close rocking her back and forth while Ben gave a sharp icy cold look who got up face to face to Edward again "Didn't I just tell you to stop reading my mind and get out of my bloody head CULLEN?!" he demanded.

Unfortunately, Edward didn't listen as his lips was curled up looked quite frustrated this time Toby swore under his breath "Bloody stubborn leech," he snarled pointing some fancy stick against his neck "Don't make me repeat myself. I don't know how many bloody times we should repeat ourselves Cullen to stop reading our minds?! That includes Sam and his friends too don't think I don't know what you're trying to do you're trying to get information from them about us aren't you? Well tough luck Cullen it's bloody rude surely your mother would've teach you some bloody manners to stop meddling and snoop into people's business, didn't she?!" he snarled.

That was until Edward faced the new comers as he took a step back with a horror look being warned; he looked dumbstruck by this notion after being warned from Ben and his brothers but, that didn't seem to stop him only this time it was with Ariel and Aqua who glowered their eyes at him until Aqua couldn't take it anymore stomping over Edward before Jared can hold her back but, wasn't quick enough turning her body slightly that she punched Edward right on the cheek that a loud crack was heard with a loud _'bang'_ that left the rest of us with bewildered looks on our faces.

 **"That's it I have had it with you!? Didn't my brothers just warned you to stop reading our private thoughts?!"** Aqua snarled as they were face to face to one another she froze for about 10 seconds **"I don't know who you think you are looking like my boyfriend Cedric but, I won't bloody repeat myself?!"** she growled. Aqua flipped him backwards with a double twist back flip harshly because his face was on the ground; however, you can feel the vibrate sounds _'boom' 'boom' 'boom'_ that left Hermione to wince at the scene then Aqua cracked her knuckles while Edward slowly got up clearly shocked by this and before he can defend himself. She punched him with a triple double kick with a loud _'bam'_ crunching crack that left everyone to widen their eyes stunned and stood in her two feet. Aqua was breathing heavily spitting the blood out of her mouth **"If you ever and I mean ever try to read my mind, my family and my friends when we pacifically warned you more than once today I swear to bloody Merlin when I get through to you I'm going to make your life a living hell,"** her voice was venom with hate **"I will personally rip your dick off and shove it so harshly inside your peep hole of an arse that you won't be able to receive any children in the nearest future and set your scrawny arse in fire into burning ashes,"** as her face was close to Edward as her face expression harden that you can see fire in her eyes with hate **"Edward despite how you looked exactly like my boyfriend Cedric—"** she gave an up and down with a sneer and scoff look **"That's not even close to what I'm going to do to you because let me tell you something here the next time you try to read our mind again without our permission you won't be able to see the light of day when I get through with you. So, I would bloody appreciate it if you stay out of our thoughts since we don't appreciate someone meddling into our family affairs or snoop into our business especially with a cocky self-adsorbed bastard like you considering it's NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS OR CONCERN TO READ OUR PRIVATE THOUGHTS!? Do we understand each other MR. CULLEN?!"** she exclaimed and kicked him on the shin and stomach; Edward in return hovered in pain breathing heavily putting his hands in surrender.

"Yes, I…I… apologize…" Edward curled his lips stiffly with a frustration look hovering in pain coughing almost like he couldn't breathe holding his breath "It won't happen again…"

Ariel raised her eyebrow not believing him

 _'Yeah right… noisy little leech… for what he was… although he does look like Cedric… at least he has manners unlike this bloke… who can't even mind his own business for being a snoop he is,'_ Ariel thought herself as she felt her boyfriend George holding her into his arms to calm her down knowing exactly how she felt.

"You better be," Aqua stiffly huffed giving him an up and down stare to back off her family "And that was just another warning if you even think of trying to read our minds again," she snarled causing Edward too slowly nod at this. Emily noticed the rising tension inviting everyone to sit. However, since the living room was quite small there wasn't enough places to sit for everyone.

The two youngest Brady and Collin were sitting next to each other by the fireplace although Brady was sitting next to the blonde girl while the boy next to her glared at Brady who in return glared at him back until Embry sat between them not wanting to make it awkward. Emily and Sam were sharing the canvas loveseat. Paul and Jared were sitting on the armrest on each one although Paul kept glaring at Edward and Bella who had taken the liberty to sit in the largest couch in the living room effectively assuring that no other wolves would sit there. Even Seth didn't mind but, wasn't going to deal with the stench at such close quarters. Quil and Jacob went to grab extra chairs from the dining room about 6-8 chairs but, unfortunately it couldn't fit anymore so Seth grabbed the two chairs and moved them towards Hermione. He bowed at the waist and proclaimed grandly and didn't noticed her older siblings gave odd looks except Ben and Toby who had bewildered expressions on their faces.

"A chair for my Lady," Seth stated causing Hermione to blush noticing that Fred and George narrowed their eyes including Ben, Toby, Jay and Cameron while her sisters Ariel and Aqua who giggled at this but, frowned staring at Edward giving him their icy cold looks again until Ariel; I believe her name was made a snarl like a wolf.

"Sweet Mother of Merlin…Didn't we just warned you Edward too—"Ariel spats glowering her eyes at the vampire dangerously about to slap him but, George held her back swearing like a sailor in French; her eyes narrowed dangerously low and without a word a loud _'Swoosh'_ and _'Bang' 'Bang'_ we had bewildered looks seeing Edward flying across the room with a painful groan who had a scandal horror look, stomping over towards Edward with George holding her back but, her face was now face to face to Edward with a dangerously low growl "I told you once, I told you twice, 3rd time is a charm but, for you—you're such an annoying little git that you can't bloody die. I'm not going to warn you again **GET OUT OF MY BLOODY HEAD YOU BLOODY GIT?!"** she snarled like a wolf causing Sam and the rest of the pack to shiver; although Sam, Leah, Jake and I had a disbelief looks mostly Leah though she looked at her like she was in awe.

"Oii! You are seriously getting on our nerves mate didn't you just told us that you wouldn't read our mind and yet here you are doing it anyway?!" George exclaimed glowering his eyes dangerously at Edward "It's bloody giving me a huge headache. I'm not going to warn you again today even I have my damn limits with you," he growled very irritated.

Edward grew frustrated curled his lips into a thin expression getting off the floor Seth had a feeling that he wasn't going to stop as he made obvious that the tension just ran higher than before. That was until Quil gave the last 6 chairs to Ben and their brothers then gave the last two to Jake and his imprint the red head girl who sat next to him crossing his arms staring at the scene, Seth noticed that Jake grew stiff since the red headed girl kept rubbing her head and growled in irritation until she got up and then slightly twisting her arm with a wham a loud crack was heard that left Edward groaning in pain against his cheek; he looked shocked by the girl that she didn't even get hurt instead she just looked pissed like really, really pissed. The red headed girl was breathing heavily that I could've sworn I saw steam coming out of her ears and rapidly got up causing the rest of us dumbstruck over the girl as she started kicking and screaming against Edward swearing like a sailor.

 **"SERIOUSLY?! ARE YOU BLOODY DEAF OR SOMETHING? YOU WOULD THINK AFTER WE JUST WARNED YOU MORE THAN ONCE TODAY YOU'D ASKING FOR A BLOODY DEATH WISH?! HOW MANY TIMES DO MY FRIENDS AND I MUST BLOODY REPEAT OURSELVES WITH YOU?! STOP TRYING TO READ INTO OUR THOUGHTS IT'S BLOODY PRIVATE?!"** The girl with the red hair by totally kicking Edward's ass with a few triple double kicks and harshly backflip him backwards causing the rest of us wincing at this **"YOU ARE SOMETHING ELSE YOU KNOW THAT…ARE YOU MUCH OF AN IDIOT THAT YOU CAN'T TAKE A BLOODY HINT?! WELL LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING MR BIG SHOT IT'S NOT GOING TO BLOODY HAPPEN YOU—YOU—YOU— "** she growled in irritation that she snarled rubbing her forehead again **"SWEET MOTHER OF MERLIN YOUR SO ANNOYING WILL YOU STOP READING OUR THOUGHTS DAMN IT?! GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK-HEADED SKULL— "** she closed her eyes calmly then opened them that Edward flew across the room again with a loud bang against the wall that may've left a huge mark because of it causing us to wince **"THAT WAS TRYING TO READ MY THOUGHTS AGAIN!? IF IT WASN'T FOR AQUA You—OHHH THAT IS IT?!"** Ginny screamed—she closed her eyes again with a hard stare that Edward flew in the air twirling around and around furiously we just stared at her as our eyes widen like saucers in horror as she got a closer look at him with an icy cold look with a scoff **"Even Cedric wouldn't that be that stupid—I don't know how you look like him but, at least he has bloody manners unlike you apart from my big brothers George and Freddie you would think you get the bloody hint and stop snooping into our damn business?! But, ohhhhhhhhhhhhh noooooooo would you bloody stubborn hardheaded mule listen no!?"** she swore in French quite angrily at Edward while the rest of us gape, dumbstruck and dumbfounded looks at her as she yelled, screamed, and kicked him harshly that he flew to the wall with another _'boom' 'boom' 'boom'_ loud vibrate sounds around the house kicking and screaming swearing like a sailor—even Emily had to cover her mouth in shock. Leah however ran over to cover both Brady and Collin's ears from the foul language that her eyes widen like saucers; Jake tried to get in between and grabbed the girl; his imprint which happens to be the red headed girl's waist by holding her back but, she kept kicking and screaming swearing like a sailor kicking Edward harshly right in the lower groin with a big bam that he hovered in pain coughing while we winced at that and looked like he couldn't breathe that she huffed in satisfaction **"That would teach you to GET OUT OF OUR THOUGHTS YOU BLOODY SNOOP!?"** she snarled.

Jake carried her so they can both sit down mumbling under his breath _'Shhh, it's okay baby girl it's okay,'_ repeatedly; he steadied her onto his lap _'That was so hot,'_ under his breath _'And don't even worry about Cullen he won't bother you again I'll make sure of it,'_ under his breath; he was soothing his imprint to calm her down causing the girl to blush at the sudden close contact, causing Jake to chuckle soothing her ignoring Bella's jealous rage and shock look.

Ariel cleared her throat causing everyone to turn to her after putting Hermione down on her chair after what just occurred you would think Edward would get the picture "Ginny bear…" she sweetly which left the red headed twins to shiver while their youngest sister was breathing heavily and made an irritated huff.

"Yes Ariel," Ginny softly replied after she took a deep breath to calm down but, it didn't stop her to instantly glare at Edward with an icy cold look who instantly got the hint not wanting to make things more worst then it should be.

"Where did you hear that kind of talk… or even learn to speak French I would hope Georgie and Freddie or the rest of your brothers didn't say that kind of talk in front of you growing up would they?" Ariel asked sweetly showing her teeth taping her foot glowering her eyes angrily at the twins.

"Oii what makes you think we did such a thing," Fred replied who looked offended at that comment.

"Yeah, we didn't even know she spoke French," George waved his arms dramatically "Or learn that kind of talk which wasn't from us you know that's just an unusual cruel punishment babe even for you," he huffed putting his hand over his heart dramatically "After all we been through Lil Red. I'm offended, I'm hurt, I'm appalled that you would accuse us Weasley twins especially me when you're the one that the held that big secret that you can do that—flying that bloke over there like it was no big deal—" he huffed "We maybe pranksters and very good looking but, we're not that cruel ohhhh no besides mum would've killed us," he waved his arms and put his hand over his heart dramatically "It just breaks my heart that you would accuse me George Fabian Weasley I thought we had a better relationship than that. I demand an apology missy," he scolded her playfully trying to be angry at his girlfriend who snorts at this.

"Oh, stop being so dramatic Georgie," Ariel replied not hiding her snort by crossing her arms hiding her smile at this.

"Dramatic!Me being dramatic?! You're the one who held this BIG—NO HUGE SECRET the minute we became friends then became a couple with no secrets and accusing us for being a bad influence towards our sister when we been nothing but, nice to you after teaching you all our tricks I demand an apol—mmph" George was cut off by Ariel who muffled in protest and grabbed him by the collar and kissed him hard on the lips that his eyes were in shock and you could've sworn you saw steam coming out his ears with everything she got which he was about to kiss her back but, she lets go sadly of his disappointment as she was breathing heavily while her sisters Aqua, Ginny, Luna and Hermione had smirks on their faces "Apology…" he drifted off who looked stunned by the kiss.

"Feel better?" Hermione smirked to George who looked quite flushed mumbling under his breath shaking her head then turned to Ginny who gave a playfully wink "Oh speaking of moves nice kick; I didn't think you had it in you Gin-Gin but, it's like you're a perfect natural kicking his butt just like I taught you" she explained.

"Oh stop," Ginny waved it off like it was no big deal "You're making me blush, I can't take all the credit after all you taught me everything you knew—obi wan," she answered with a prayer bow.

Hermione giggled "You've been watching the Star Wars, haven't you?" she smirked.

Ginny blushed "Maybe… only because Anakin is so cute," she flushed causing Hermione to giggle then turned serious though "But, seriously though does that makes us sisters in law if your sister married my brother George?" she explained.

"Depends on Georgie over there," Hermione whispered to her causing them to giggle "Only if he plays his cards, right?" she winked.

Ginny giggled "I'm glad they found each other they're such a cute couple right Lulu," she asked.

"I think it's romantic," the blonde girl beamed as she was jumping up and down with Hermione and the red hair girl then sat down next to the brunette boy by leaning her head against him who blushed quite red "I hope when they do get married I want to be the bride's maid," she announced causing the girls to giggle.

"Here that Red, apparently, you and Georgie are getting married—our sister Hermione, Gin and Lulu wants to be the bride's maid. Just wait till Mrs. Weasley hears the news" Aqua smirked giggling at her twin sister to blush.

"I don't know what your talking about," Ariel looks away with a _'hmph'_ and sighed ignoring her brothers gaping looks "What? Don't look at me like that it's not like I'm the only person who thought about their dream wedding when they were five years old," she explained causing George flushed coughing fixing his collar mumbled under his breath.

George however, mumbled something under his breath "Mum will be thrilled to hear that," he muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Hermione leaned a bit closer causing George to blush muttering under his breath "Georgie if you and my big sister get married Gin, Lulu and I want to be bride's maids okay," she perked up with a bambi look.

George was breathing heavily bending down to steady his breathing putting his arm around Fred his twin brother pats him on the back "That—that was a very cruel, cruel, cruel unusual punishment Red and— "he turned to Hermione and the girls with a playfully wink "I'll be sure to put you in mind as our bride's maid at the top of the list okay Mia," he grinned.

"Brilliant," Hermione, Ginny and Luna perked up.

"Oh really…" Ariel raised her eyebrow after calming herself down with a stern look "And when exactly are you going to ask me Mr. George Weasley?" she asked fluttering her eyelashes innocently causing George to chuckle.

"When you least expect, it doll," George grinned causing Ariel to pout that he kissed her forehead "And to answer your question we're not that cruel to Gin-Gin we love her too much isn't that right Forge,"

"Infinity," Fred and George both answered as they both grabbed their little sister Ginny who yelped in surprise startling the poor girl.

"Besides," Fred sniffed at this pretending to wipe a tear off his eyes "It could've been our cruel Weasel ex-brother of ours as he can't help himself as he always says _'Bloody Hell'_ without mum finding out no matter what he does he's the baby in the family and always been a momma's boy ever since he was born besides Gin-Gin," he explained in a huff causing the group of friends as their bodies grew sudden stiffen.

"You know we love you don't you Gin-Gin," George pouted looking down at their sister "Even after what we been through you're our baby sister, we're going to protect you till the day we die okay Gin-Gin," he explained.

Ginny blinked her eyes owlish with a sigh hugging her big brother George "Of course Georgie and if you marry Ariel we're going to be family with Mione," she gave a smile causing both George and Ariel to blush by that "And I love you both too you knuckleheads," she drifted off causing Hermione, Ariel and Aqua gave her a curious look while Fred snickered and George blushed at her comment. "What you know it's true and besides you do have a point Ariel, Freddie and George wouldn't say that in front of me since I am the youngest and … Weasel—" Ginny began to say Sam and the pack raised their eyebrows at the name **'Weasel'** "He usually says that kind of talk without mum finding out and if mum heard him say that she would've him a mouthful scrubbing his tongue with soap for all we know," she huffs "And to answer your question Mione taught me some languages a few weeks ago during our study session mostly French, Italian, Spanish and Japanese, I'm still a beginner though and she told me that she punched Malfoy on the face by teaching me combat which isn't a big deal since I took care of that bloke over there," she waves it off and made another huff glaring at Edward causing Ariel and Aqua to slowly nod at this "Although now that you mention it even you have to admit Malfoy was a bloody git he deserves that punch anyway," she explained crossing her legs as George put her down gently on her chair while she kept nodding to herself leaving everyone to stare at Hermione and the girl back and forth in disbelief while Jake he just stared like she was his hero.

"That is true…" the brunette boy murmured nodding in agreement "Malfoy can be a big git and a bully but, in anything—I don't think he can ever kill anyone torture a student especially a female girl," he explained.

"It's true… Draco can be a big git but, he's also a huge bully so I don't blame you for punching him on the face Mione," the blonde girl replied with a tiredly sigh causing Hermione and Ginny to nod in agreement with their two friends.

Aqua sighed romantically "Well you don't have to worry about Malfoy finding you kids here and oh I can just see the wedding now Cedric and I will be there of course we'll have a big family together as soon as we get married in a beach with our family and friends with happy smiles with daddy walking both of us down the aisle it would be brilliant just brilliant," she sighed fantasying the wedding causing Jared to cough to get her attention while Ariel flushed giggling at this; Jared however kept coughing which left Aqua to frown "Are you alright?"

Jared flushed "I'm—I'm—I'm— "he sputtered in shock.

Aqua tilting her head oddly "You're …. what?" she asked slowly.

Jared cleared his throat gulping nervously "I'm fine,"

Aqua squinted her eyes staring at him for a long moment with a shrug "If you say so American boy now where was I oh yes—my wedding with Cedric; Ariel and I will be walking down the aisle with daddy and mum would be blubbering from crying about weddings with a full amount of kids being the ring barrier and flower girls walking down the aisle it would be perfect beach wedding "she sighed fantasying her dream wedding then turned serious in realization turning to her sister Hermione with an amuse sly smirk "Mya… what did you do?"

Hermione blinked her eyes owlish "Hmm… what was that?"

"I said what did you do?"

"Me…" Hermione pointed at herself "Whatever do you mean?"

"I mean what did you do?"

 **~*~End of Chapter Sixteen~*~**

 **Whooooooo it took a while to write this chapter but, I finally finish this chapter. Yes, I know I changed a few things but, hopefully I'll have you guys support anyway. Ciao for now dolls.**


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Chapter Seventeen: Isabella (Bella) Cousins…**

 **Seth's P.O.V.**

"I didn't do anything…as far as I know…" Hermione murmured furrowing her eyebrows in confusion noticing everyone was staring at her "What…" she covered her mouth with another yawn that she shifted uncomfortable from the stares "Why—why are you all looking at me like that for…" she asked wearily at this.

"Oh, nothing really I was just thinking when Ariel and I get married to our boyfriends we'll be sure to have you, Gin-Gin and Lulu as our bride's maids okay?"

Hermione nodded yawning sleeping "Whatever you say big sister as looooong— "she gave another yawn "If it's not yellow or pink I really detest that color no offense Lulu," she yawned covering her mouth shaking her head feeling a bit droopy.

Luna shrugged "None taken Mia besides yellow is a nice color it reminds me of the sun don't you think?" she asked.

"I suppose it does…" Hermione murmured giving another yawn shaking her head dozing off little by bit noticing everyone continuing to stare at her "What?" she asked; I can tell she was getting irritated.

"Mya, you been yawning all afternoon are you sure you're alright?" Ben worriedly asked; even I was a bit worried she has been yawning from the past hour or two that he gave a raise eyebrow "And is that true… did you really punch Malfoy on the face? And you girls are wayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy too young to get married," he explained.

"Well, it's a little late for that Benjie since Cedric and I are going to get married once we graduate from— and look—" Aqua showed her ring in front of Ben with a disbelief look on his face "He gave me this ring to prove it too—it was so romantic he took me to a carnival and went on the Ferris Wheel ride and he just asked me—" she sighed at the memory "And it would've been part of the plan if it wasn't for—" she had an icy cold look "Obviously we're still together but, it doesn't make any difference because we love each other too much just like Georgie and Ariel which is part of the plan right Georgie," she explained.

"Right," George nodded in agreement causing Ariel to flush mumbling something under her breath.

"We'll talk about that later huh?" Toby giving a glower look at George who flushed mumbling something under his breath "So is it true Mia? Did you punch Malfoy on the face?"

Hermione gave a shrug with another tired yawn "Maybe…why…" she mumbled under her breath.

Before Toby can answer George cut him off realizing something "Mya why didn't you tell us you spoke French," he dramatically says.

"Pas ma faute si ne m'a pas demandé si je parlais français George," Hermione answered in French with a shrug ** _(translation: Not my fault that you didn't ask me if I spoke French George)_** I can tell that that Edward looked frustrated by something.

Everyone in the room gave her a blank _'huh'_ look while she looked quite wary over the stares by shifting a little uncomfortable that I decided to speak up.

"Sorry?" I blinked my eyes in confuse "Care to repeat that?" I asked.

Hermione sighed mumbling under her breath "J'ai dit que c'est pas ma faute si vous ne m'a jamais demandé si je parlais français ou pas" she answered in French **_(translation: I said it's not my fault that you never asked me if I spoke French or not)_**

"I thought so…" I slowly nodded at this deciding that taking French classes has it's perks; it's a good thing I have straight A+++ in Language Arts and cleared my throat "C'est très impressionnant? Depuis combien de temps avez-vous parlé ou compris le français?" I asked curiously got the best of me **_(translation: "That's pretty impressive? How long have you spoke or understood French for?)_**

"You speak French?" Leah squeaked in shock.

"Yes, now shush I'm trying to have a conversation with her" I shushed my sister who huffed and cleared my throat "Tu disais ma dame et ignore mon frère sarcastique comment" I answered with a grin; apparently, she was blinking her eyes at me owlishly which I thought it was adorable **_(translation: You were saying my lady and please ignore my sister sarcastic comment)_**

"Um ... d'accord ..." Hermione continued to blink her eyes owlishly then gave a shrug continuing to talk in French to me "J'ai été enseigné quand j'avais cinq ans en tant que jeune enfant. My Papa a pensé que c'était une excellente expérience d'apprentissage pour moi et mes frères et sœurs avant moi puisqu'ils m'ont appris depuis que je me souviens ... pourquoi ...?" she answered in French; I can tell she's curious **_(translation: Um… alright… I was taught when I was five years old as a young child. My Papa thought it was a great learning experience for me and my siblings before since they taught me since I can remember... why...?)_**

"Curieusement. Pourquoi parlez-vous français de toute façon?" Seth answered _**(translation: "Curiously. Why are you speaking French anyway?)**_

"Chaque fois que je me nerveux, j'ai tendance à faire l'habitude de parler français devant de grandes foules ... alors ... vous parlez français?" Hermione murmured with a pink blush upon her cheeks **_(translation: Whenever I get nervous I tend to make a habit on speaking French in front of large crowds...so...wait a minute—y-y-you speak French?)_**

I grinned buffing my jacket "Peut-être... vous impressionner ma dam?" Seth answered in French **_(translation: Maybe... you impress my lady?)_**

Hermione hide her smile "Bien sûr les jeunes monsieur?" **_(translation: Cocky much young sir?)_**

"Moi jamais arrogant qui serait Paul là-bas. Je suis le parfait gentleman quand il s'agit d'une belle jeune madame comme vous-même," Seth answered in French **_(Me cocky never that would be Paul over there. I'm the perfect gentleman when it comes with a beautiful young madame like yourself)_**

"Vous flirtez avec moi ... jeune monsieur ... et puis-je demander à qui je parle en français aussi?" Hermione asked with a raise eyebrow **_(translation: Are you flirting with me...young sir... and may I ask who I'm speaking in French too?)_**

"Vous pouvez ... Je suis Seth ... au cas où vous demanderez" ... Seth grinned holding her hand with a light kiss causing her to flush not taking his eyes off her leaning closely "Et pour répondre à votre question ... si je discute avec vous, vous seriez la première personne à savoir. ... et depuis que nous présentons, je n'ai jamais pris ton nom, ma femme?" he explained **_(translation: You may... I'm Seth...in case your wondering"—pause— "And to answer your question... if I happen to flirt with you again you'd be the first person to know...and since we're introducing ourselves I never caught your name my lady?)_**

Hermione lips twitched "C'est le secret que le digne puisse savoir mon nom, je vous remercie beaucoup ..." she answered **_(translation: It's top secret only the worthy can know my name thank you very much)_**

"Je ne suis pas assez digne de ma femme?" Seth chuckled **_(translation: aren't I worthy enough my lady?)_**

"Je décide toujours si vous êtes ou non?" Hermione answered hiding her smile with a shrug **_(translation: I'm still deciding if you are or not?)_**

"C'est suffisant," Seth answered nodding at this; he can respect that after all they just met today **_(translation: Fair enough)_**

Sam and the pack, Edward and Bella had a blank look, Brady and Collin they were looking back and forth between us that you can just tell they were just much in confuse as the rest of them. Ben and his brothers they were leaning against the wall with raise eyebrows—Ariel and Aqua they were just looked at us with amuse looks on their face. Jake however decided to speak up between us before I can answer her.

"Uh guys no offense but, can we get back to our conversation at hand please since none of us has no idea what you just said," Jake answered as his lips twitched looking amuse with a raise eyebrow at me causing me to flush "And what did she just say anyway?"

"Not much," Seth shrugged "She speaks French when she gets nervous around large crowds and we started talking for a bit," he answered.

"Anything interesting," Paul snorted at this.

"Nope,"

Leah snorted "Liar,"

"Shut up," I scowled. Leah chuckled lowly teasing me on my hair.

"And how exactly do you know that?" one of the red headed twins that I learned it was George asked.

"She told me in French and she also said you never asked her that she spoke French and was taught in a young age of 5 who taught her everything they knew by her siblings" I answered.

George blinked his eyes owlish turning to Hermione with a gape look who gave him an innocent smile about to open his mouth "Bloody hell are you telling me you can speak any language at the age of 5 years old," he gaped at her.

"Yep pretty much," Hermione answered with a bored look.

"Bloody hell no wonder you're so smart," the other twin exclaimed.

Hermione smiled innocently "You can thank my big brothers and my sisters for that since they were the ones who taught me at the age of 5," she explained.

"You mean to tell me that you were taught by them," George squeaked in shock pointing at Ariel and Aqua who smiled innocently along with their brothers "Bloody hell, why didn't you tell us?"

"Vous n'avez jamais demandé" Aqua, Ariel and Hermione spoke in French **_(translation: You never asked)_**

Leah sighed at this "Please for the love of god will you please speak English some of us don't speak French except myself and surprisley my little brother," she huffed leaving the twins girls to raise her eyebrow "Even I won't even repeat their conversation—no offense," she quickly added noticing the twin girls staring at her.

"None taken," Ariel shrugged at this "Even though the flirting was a bit much don't you think?" she asked raising her eyebrow at Seth causing him to flush while Hermione she hide behind Aqua with a small _'eep'_ causing her sister to giggle patting her on the back.

"So, you never did tell me why you punched Malfoy… was he the reason why you and your friends left school because if he was …. I will bloody kill him with my bare hands," Jay growled curling his fist which turned pale white.

Hermione tutted to herself "No Jay-Jay Malfoy had nothing to do with it … he stopped after I punched him so no … it has nothing to do with him?" she mumbled.

"Then why did you punch Malfoy on the face then?" Cameron asked curiously at this.

Hermione titled her head curiously "Because that bloody git deserved it big brother besides…" she shrugged "You're the one who taught me how to pack a punch if I ever get in trouble with gits like him and kicked his bloody butt without anyone finding out remember?" she explained.

Cameron gape at her for a short moment with a sigh "True… considering I was the one who taught you to pack a punch so what exactly did Malfoy deserve that punch anyway?"

"He was making fun of Buckbeak poor thing," Hermione tutted and grumbled under her breath "Because of Malfoy Buckbeak was sentenced to death but, it's a good thing I saved Buckbeak without them knowing about it," she smiled with a mischievous look on her face.

"Mya what did you do…" Ben slowly replied who noticed this "Better yet what are you up too? I can see the wheels turning in that smart brain of yours?" he asked.

"Up too?" Hermione smiled innocently "What makes you think I'm up to something,"

"Hermione…." Ben replied with a warning look.

"It's my little secret big brother," Hermione answered.

"I don't like that look…Spencer's been a bad influence on you cookie I swear she is— "Toby mumbled under his breath "I don't like it at all… you're up to something Mya … whatever it is … what are you up too Mia? It better not be legal" he blurted out.

"Tobias! Not in front of the kids?" Ariel and Aqua scolded him "Oh please, not like you and Benjie ever did the same,"

Toby pouted "That's besides the point Ariel I mean come on do you really believe she wasn't up to anything she's not known as the smartest wi—smartest in the family besides us and it's not like she hasn't done this before," he pinched his nose in annoyance then realized something "Wait a minute Buckbeak? Who the heck is Buckbeak?"

"Hagrid's pet,"

"Hagrid has a pet?"

"Yes?"

"Since when does he have a pet?"

"He always has pets Benjie it's not my fault you don't pay attention,"

"Oiii that's not true… I always been close with Hagrid over the years in fact he's one of my best friends since my first day with the rest of our siblings before you started school missy,"

"Oh really… did you know about Fluffy, Aragog or even Norbert hmm?"

"Who's Fluffy, Aragog and Norbert?"

"Exactly,"

"I don't know if I like the sound of that…what kind of pet…does he have…"

"Ha un nome di ipoodromo Buckbeak, un Norwigian Ridgeback Dragon chiamato Norbert, tre guadato dal nome del cane lanuginoso, un acromantula chiamato Aragog e altri animali che lo hanno manteuto come un animale domestic… e ho salvato Buckbbeak con questo…"Hermione answered in Italian **_(Italian translation: He has a hippogriff name Buckbeak, a Norwigian Ridgeback Dragon named Norbert, three-headed by the name of the fluffy dog, a Acromantula name Aragog and other animals he kept as a pet ... and I saved Buckbeak with this)_**

Ben squinted his eyes at the necklace then widen his eyes "Bloody hell how did you—where did you— "who suddenly has his mouth shut with a muffled sound furrowed his eyebrows trying to speak but, no sound came out _"Why did you silence my mouth for?"_ he asked although it was no sound coming out of his mouth.

"If I told you I would have to kill you big brother—besides secrets are left unsaid you're the one that taught me that since the apple fell in the same tree don't you think since you also did it too along with Toby, Jay, Cam, Ariel and Aqua before me remember?" Hermione smiled innocently in a mysterious kind of way by putting her necklace away "Besides Malfoy deserved that punch so I don't feel a bit guilty for that punch," she huffed.

Jayden was about to speak but, back out pondering for a moment "Why did he—you know what I don't want to know," he replied.

Hermione gave another yawn, laying her head against Ariel's shoulder.

"Tired cookie bear?" Ariel asked noticing how tired her little sister was.

"I'm not tired…" Hermione mumbled giving another yawn and became flushed noticing everyone in the room gave an amuse look except Edward and Bella. The two remaining kids who they haven't learned their names yet sat next between each other between Embry and Brady.

Embry was next to the brunette boy who held the blonde girl onto his lap which Brady glared at him who in return glared at him with a _'back off'_ look by sitting on the other side of the blonde girl who pouted. Quil however, sat on the other side of Embry. Fred and George had to squeeze in between Bella and Edward. Leah was left awkwardly standing. Seth was about to offer up his chair for her when one of the twins, Fred he thought, stood up.

He walked up over to Leah and got on his knees " **PLEASE SAVE ME!** Rescue me from sitting next to my horrible, terrible, no good very bad brother!"

Seth suspected that if Leah was even a shade paler, the blush that was almost certainly on her face would be able to be seen.

"Oh, honestly Freddie don't embarrass the girl," Ariel tutted to herself.

"Wouldn't you like to know love," George smirked.

"Oh, hush Georgie unless you want me to cut off your salary at the business meeting we had planned on then I suggest you hush up," Ariel huffed and smack him on the head "It's not like it's the first time you tried to flirt with me when we first met," she giggled.

"Owe that hurt," George pouted "And please don't. I'm a lot smart than you give me credit for you know" he begged "Besides, that wasn't the only thing that I tried to do flirt with you with," he grumbled.

"Of course, you are being the good boyfriend because we both know you wouldn't want to test me Georgie" Ariel smirked leaving the others to chuckle as she was sitting on George's lap. Seth assumed they're a couple as they couldn't keep their eyes off each that was until I saw Aqua who was switched seats from Jay to Jared's lap which left her to make a small _'eep'_ sound, this time Jared had a sly smirk on his face that didn't suit well for Aqua as she smacked him on the head harshly that left him to pout.

"Owe…" Jared rubbed his head "What was that for?"

"I have a boyfriend thank you so I would appreciate you back off American boy I'm happy taken by my Cedric," Aqua replied in a huff.

"I do have a name you know," Jared asked by ignoring her comment.

"Whatever American boy," Aqua snorted looking away with a _'hmph'_ which left Jayden to snicker and looked awfully amused by this "Shut up Jay-Jay," she huffed. Jayden shook his head as he can get tell that either of them didn't want her to be near Edward or Bella now. Leah nodded as she went towards the seat, Seth saw her inhale deeply and began to breathe through her mind. He knew that if anyone else had asked her to sit there she would've have declined. When she sat down, Edward made a little scoffing noise that made Seth growling softly. Even though Leah could be a right bitch sometimes, she was still his older sister but, Seth wasn't the only one who had heard it apparently so did Fred who took a step towards Edward and defended Leah.

"Oii mate, if you have a problem with her you can just leave. I don't think that anyone actually needs or want you here apart from your girlfriend,"

"Damn right," Paul quickly added.

This time the blonde girl suddenly got up nearly startled poor Paul scolding him with her motherly tone "Don't you dare swear Mr. Paul—there are children in the room and if they picked it up it's because of your bad attitude," she growled narrowing her eyes dangerously almost mama bear mode; however, Paul whimpering hiding behind Jared.

 _'Well there's one way to shut him and—not going to lie she's slightly scary when she does that,'_ Seth thought to himself.

"She's right you know there are children in the room," Aqua snorted at this.

Hermione was about to argue "No I'm not talking about you cookie, I'm talking about them," Aqua pointed at Collin and Brady when Hermione made an _'O'_ on her mouth although that didn't stop Hermione from admonishing him.

"Freddie! Don't be rude!" Hermione scolded and whacked Fred on the head.

Seth was beginning to think that Hermione was really a goody-two-shoes until he learned how she slapped some boy name (Malfoy) and made a silent vow to himself if he ever meets this guy by warning him to stay away from his imprint. He was looking at Leah his sister as he missed the apologetic look that Hermione gave towards Bella (sort of)

"But, no one wants you here even my siblings and I have limits when someone tries to snoop into our minds so I suggest you stay away from my head before I really get physically with you Edward…" she finished who gave an icy cold glare at Edward, much to the surprise of Seth who gaped at her. So once everyone was settled, Sam cleared his throat.

"So … uh Bella… where is Charlie?" Sam asked.

"Oh," Bella whimpered as he noticed all her cousins were glowering their eyes at the girl "He—he—he's coming. We were uh closer though when umm…Hermione and Toby called my dad that she and her friends are here," she explained.

At this, Seth saw Ginny send a questioning look towards Hermione to which she responded with a small shake on her head. Edward gave Bella a small shake and she sat up for a second.

"Oh yeah! Hermione, Charlie wanted me to tell you that Forks School District wasn't accepting any more students so instead of going there you're going to be in La Push Jr High and since it's the same campus as LaPush High; you, Ariel and Aqua with your friends are all going to the same school since uh… Ben is the current principle in LaPush High while Toby the principle in LaPush Jr," she awkwardly explained.

"And what about Jay and Cameron with their girlfriends they're also living here in Forks too," Hermione asked where I could've sworn she was testing her.

Bella looked flushed and awkwardly stood there "Um well from what Char— "noticing Ariel and Aqua glower her their icy cold looks "I—I mean my dad he said that Jay and Cameron are also going to attend LaPush High thanks to Ben's help…...so…" she replied not noticing that her cousins were glowering their eyes at the girl who left things more tense than usual.

Seth was thrilled! He hasn't begun to consider how he was going to see Hermione if she went to live with her uncle Charlie and now he had a solution for the problem. He was going to be able to see Hermione every day at school! While he was thinking, a car pulled up to the house and Seth heard the door of the car opened then slam shut. Loud, heavy footsteps echo on the wood patio, until they stopped presumably at the door. The small chirp of the doorbell was heard and Emily rose to get the door.

"Hey Emily," the person at the door greeted.

"Oh, hey Charlie!" Emily responded, smiling "Bella just told us that you were on your way!"

At that Hermione bounced up with her sisters Ariel and Aqua along with their brothers and motioned for the rest of her friends to follow. Seth also stood up, looking awkwardly standing there.

Hermione politely told everyone good-bye while Ben gave Sam a pat on the back "It was nice catching up Sam and see you at work, Jared, Miss Leah," who gave a bow which left his sister to blush then turned to Jake and the rest of the pack "Jake you stay out of trouble, you too Seth, Embry, Quil, especially you Paul," who scowled and nodded at this "Brady, Collin it was nice to see you boys," he pondered for a moment before turning to Sam and the pack who froze almost like they were caught in a cookie jar "Oh, and Sam just wanted to let you know I won't be able to make it for work tomorrow just my brother Toby so you and the boys have to start working from one of the buildings that we've been working on without me … since … I have some family business to take care off so I'll see you in Monday alright," he explained.

"See you in Monday man," Sam greeted him with a hug as he nodded at this until Hermione greeted her uncle Charlie with a huge smile on her face.

"Uncle Charlie!" Hermione greeted her uncle excitedly.

"Hey kiddo! Long time no see! Now let me look at you," Charlie responded giving her a hug and spin her around which she laughed "Have you gotten tall?" he jokily at this.

Hermione pouted "No, I don't think so? Have you gotten tall uncle Charlie?" she asked who looked amused at this. Charlie was about to answer where two pair of arms hugged his waist which he looked at his oldest nieces who were twins.

"Uncle Charlie!" Ariel and Aqua greeted their uncle excitedly.

"Ariel, Aqua wow look at you girls are all grown up!" Charlie greeted his oldest nieces "Now let me guess which is which…even if I can't tell you apart you both grown up beautiful just like your mother I'm going to have to bring my gun to warn off the boys off you," he jokily says which Ariel playfully scolded him.

"Uncle Charlie," Ariel, Aqua and Hermione whined causing Charlie to chuckle although George pale at this while Fred and Ginny patted him on the back to calm him down.

"Uncle Charlie this is George. George Weasley my boyfriend," Ariel announced causing George to pale at this "Georgie this is my uncle Charlie the one that I told you about," she perked up.

"Nice to meet you sir," George answered shaking his hand.

Charlie raised his eyebrow at this "Son of Arthur and Molly Weasley right?" he asked.

"Yes, sir that's Fred my twin brother and our little Ginny we're their kid's seven kids altogether sir," George answered.

Charlie nodded patted Ginny on the head gently who giggled at this "Nice to meet you guys I'm good friends with your parents," he answered pausing for a moment "And George no need to call me sir just call me Charlie,"

George gave a sigh of relief "Oh thank bloody Merlin," which Ariel smacked him on the head "For a minute there I thought you were actually serious about that gun thing," he explained with a sheepishly grin.

Charlie gave a serious look "What makes you think I'm playing around. I wasn't kidding on that son," he pointed out which left George to pale "Now George if you hurt my niece I'm going after you friend or not," he explained with a serious look.

"I'm not planning on hurting Ariel. I love her too much to let her go," George replied with a serious.

"Good that's what I like to hear. I'm glad my niece found someone who loves her and wouldn't dare to hurt my niece now would you now unlike someone I know— "Charlie drifted off narrowing dangerously at Edward who shifted uncomfortable then turned to George again with a smile "How are you folks? I haven't heard from them in a long time,"

"They're both good sir," Fred answered.

"And you are?" Charlie asked.

"Fred sir, I'm George's twin brother," Fred answered nodding at this.

Charlie blinked his eyes "Oh right you two are twins huh?" he chuckled giving them a nod on their heads causing them to smile "I guess I have two set of twins who are staying with us right?"

"Yes sir," Fred and George replied with a serious look.

"Uncle Charlie," Ariel whined at this knowing her uncle "Leave Georgie alone you know he's a good guy and I love him very much that I'm planning on marrying him you know once he asks me and what not," she explained with a huff.

"I know, I know," Charlie chuckled then realized what she just said "Wait a minute you are two young to get married," he drifted off hiding his smile "But, then again if you two are in love then you got my vote after all it's not every day your niece gets together with one of my good friends godchildren—but, when you get married you have to be much older Little Red" which left Ariel to perk up; Seth had a feeling she wants Charlie approval on George "Relax George I'm just protective with my family and I'm not sure if your parents told me but, I'm your godfather I'm sorry we haven't … spend a lot of time together but, a lot has changed over the years I hope you forgive me for not keeping in touch with you kids—and I know you're a good guy take care of my niece and make her happy huh" he shook George's hand who shook in response turning to Ariel and Aqua grabbing his nieces by the waist with no problem who laughed out loud "And let's not forget my little nieces who are now grown up now—let's see your Ariel my little Red Riding Hood and your Aqua my blue jay—" causing the twins girls lips to twitch "And this bundle of joy is my little lion Mia," causing his nieces to giggle "And to answer your question Mia I haven't gotten taller," he grinned grabbed the girls spinning them around who laughed out loud then Seth looked over at Bella who looked quite upset over this and scowled. He had a feeling she has some daddy's issues with him "At least not that much as far as I know," he explained.

"How did you know?" Aqua titled her head curiously "I mean no one can tell the difference between us and we're your only nieces besides the unborn twins and don't forget your nephew's uncle Charlie considering you're the only person who gets to call us that besides Benjie and our brothers since our cousins live all over the world while some … bless their souls are watching over us" she explained.

Charlie pondered for a moment "That's right…their our guardians angels your cousins, aunts and uncles who passed over the years… god I miss them… and just because you two are twins that doesn't mean I can't tell the difference between the two of you—but, I can tell from your hair color is different.. in fact, I remember your mother went through that phase with her twin brother your uncle Eric before he died—a long time ago—along with your uncle Leo, uncle Andres, aunt Selene, aunt Hayley, uncle Tristan, aunt Tori, and your aunt Aaliyah" he drifted off causing the family quiet well except Bella who frowned as she wasn't aware of this as Charlie cleared his throat "And I wouldn't forget the rest of my nephews since I'm your only uncle in your mom's side of the family besides your dad's side only has four of his brothers left in his family who are your uncles that made out alive since we last saw each other" he explained. Aqua made an _'O'_ and nodded at this.

"True," Ariel nodded at this "What was uncle Leo, uncle Leo, uncle Andres, aunt Selene, aunt Hayley, uncle Tristan, aunt Tori, and aunt Aaliyah like? Mum told us bits about them"

"She was only eighteen when Selene died first she was diagnosed with cancer leukemia two years before she died when she was only 18 just graduated from our boarding school… and your uncles… Leo, Andres, Tristan… Eric… they're all pranksters but, can be serious at times then there's your aunts Hayley, Tory… Aaliyah… they were like mothers figure to us back in the day… always getting into trouble… we used to do everything together always pranking people… hang out with our friends, go fishing, camping, everything and as for your uncle Eric he was a huge prankster but, can be very serious at times in fact Fred and George remind me of him," Charlie chuckled then his eyes drifted off sadly clearing his throat "If either of them were alive they would've loved you kids as much I do," he explained.

"They sound like amazing people uncle Charlie. I wish I could've met them along with auntie Aaliyah and my cousins," Hermione murmured sadly.

"I know little lion why do you think your mother is planning on naming him with the twins to be depends on the name really," Charlie explained.

"I hope mum does because then it would be like uncles… Leo, Andres, Tristan… Eric… they're all pranksters but, can be serious at times then there's your aunts Hayley, Tory and auntie Selene with auntie Aaliyah are with us in spirit along with our cousins right," Hermione murmured.

Charlie soften his eyes "That's right little lion …they're always with us— "he pointed her heart "Right here. They're our guardian angel just like uncle Leo, Andres, Tristan… Eric… your aunts Hayley, Tory and auntie Selene with my late wife Aaliyah with your cousins who also lost their lives in a young age it was before I met Bells mum Renee…" he explained.

"Hey uncle Charlie," Jayden smirked at this hugging his uncle from behind "Sorry to ruin the family moment but, I couldn't help myself. And if mum doesn't want to name our unborn brother and sister yet then I'll be sure to name our kids after Leo, Andres, Tristan… Eric… your aunts Hayley, Selene, Tory, and auntie Aaliyah if anything," he explained.

"Jayden you're here too," Charlie exclaimed in surprise "Come over here kid! Give your old man a hug," he grinned at this then soften his eyes "I would be honored if you did Jay. It would make me and your mum happy if you did," he explained.

Jayden chuckled "I haven't been a kid in a long-time uncle Charlie since I'm now a dad," he shakes his head hugging his uncle "It's nice to see you and I miss you too uncle Charlie," he murmured at this "And of course uncle Charlie aunt Aaliyah along with our uncles and aunts who also meant a lot to me I was really upset when they all died right I was just in 2nd grade when we found out including uncle Leo, Andres, Tristan, uncle Eric, auntie Hayley, auntie Selene, auntie Tory with our cousins who passed away too even though I never met auntie Selene before we were born but, I can tell they meant a huge deal to you and mum uncle Charlie," he explained.

Charlie soften his eyes "I miss you too kid and how are you a dad now? Your barley in high school," he cried out "And yes, she would be. God, I miss her and the boys so much…. including your aunts and uncle…it's a shame they died when they did…" he drifted off "It's a bloody miracle that your mum and I survived that long," he murmured.

"We know and we miss them too uncle Charlie," Jayden smiled softly hugging his uncle back then realize what he just said leaning his back laughing "In case you haven't noticed I'm now 23 years old thank you very much," he chuckled "And well, I know it wasn't exactly planned but, we'll manage," he explained.

"I know you do," Charlie murmured noticing his nephew measuring his height "And oh really wait a minute I thought you'd be … between 19-18 years old wouldn't you damn you're even taller than me. How are you boys taller than your old uncle huh?" he explained giving a playfully shrug.

"Probably because we got the tall gene from your side of the family uncle Charlie," Cameron answered which left Charlie to nearly fall in surprise "And you know Jay and I graduated early with Toby don't you so technically we're not in high school anymore," he quickly added.

"Cameron you're here too wow this is a nice surprise," Charlie exclaimed with a huge smile on his face "This is amazing my whole family is back together again no less we just need your parents to be here with the new arrivals of your soon to be brother and sister and it will be complete. What are you guys doing here? I thought you guys weren't supposed to arrive till later in the afternoon," he cried out in surprise.

"Oh you know," Jayden gave a shrug "Change of plans uncle Charlie we uh had some unfinished business we had to finish up back in England so we decided to come here early then we planned," giving his sisters a glower look which left Hermione and Ginny flushed hiding behind Ariel and Aqua with a raise eyebrow "I hope you don't mind uncle Charlie we actually brought the kids they been wanting to meet their other grandpa who's at the house right now … Mal and Sophy insisted we come live here after what we heard and told them what happen," he explained.

"Nonsense the more the merrier," Charlie happily grinned "Oh really I heard from your mother that you two are asking your girlfriends to marry you since you got kids together?" he asked.

Jayden gave a half smile "Of course just waiting for the right time. I'm actually planning on asking her really soon since Mal and I been through a lot over the year's uncle Charlie you should know that by now," he explained.

"True— "Charlie nodded at this "Did you get a ring?"

Jayden grinned "Of course I got it right here. I've always been prepared to ask her I must've got that from dad" he asked grabbing the ring out of his pocket showing the ring which left Charlie to whistle "I uh I hope you don't mind uncle Charlie but, mum gave me this ring from nana Aqua as my little sister is named after her?" he whispered.

Charlie soften his eyes "I had a feeling your mum would give it to you personally and if your grandmother was alive bless hers and your grandfather's soul they would've been honored for Mal to wear this ring. Did you know this is the family heirloom— "he drifted off causing Jay to nod at this "It was from your great, great, great, great, great grandfather," he grinned "In fact, I remember your grandma Aqua would tell me this story all the time when I was growing up with rest of my siblings around our bedtimes how your great, great, great, great, grandparents met in the army. Your grandmother was his nurse and he knew the minute he met her she was it for him. It took them a while for them together and when they did he gave her this ring as a promise that they'll be together again, if it wasn't for him we wouldn't be here right now even the diamond gems are different why emerald green and purple diamonds?" he asked.

Jayden grinned "And I'm deeply honored that mum would give me this ring from nana Aqua knowing how close I was with nana Aqua as a child—and the diamonds gems well it's obvious, isn't it? The emerald gems remind me of her beautiful green eyes like emeralds uncle Charlie I can stare at those eyes forever and I knew she would fell instantly in love with this ring because green and purple are her favorite colors; her eyes are emerald green and loves the color of mixture of green and purple based on her birth stone and apparently the green eyes are a huge deal in our family too. One of my favorite things about her is that she has a huge heart of gold, my best friend, my soul mate I can't see my life without her by my side and I can picture myself with her with our family of our own. She's it for me uncle Charlie," he explained.

Charlie whistled "Wow that's deep even for you Jay," he grinned "She's one lucky girl and I can't wait to meet the kids," he chuckled patting Jay on the back then turned to Cameron "And what about you Cameron are you going to ask Ms. Sophia to marry you since I also heard you got a girlfriend and with kids on your own too and barely got out of high school," he explained.

"Well considering I'm 21 years old … probably but, we already graduated early with Toby at our old school and since we're heading back to school in college with a steady job and kids on our own sure I don't see why not. In fact, Jay and I are now college students in WA University State and we're going to graduate an associate and bachelor's degree for police justice while planning the wedding so we have a long wait ahead of us uncle Charlie," Cameron explained.

"That's great to hear Cam, school is important boys just let me know if there's anything I can do to help it's not every day my nephews get married including my nieces of course," Charlie beamed at this patting his nephews on the head causing them to chuckle "I'm so proud of you boys being head of police in England just like your old uncle no less," he explained.

"Thanks uncle Charlie," Cameron and Jayden grinned then Cameron continued to talk "After all Mal and Sophia are very fond of you and consider you as their father since … their dad…and mom are no longer with them…. "he drifted off with a sad look which Charlie noticed.

Charlie soften his eyes "I know I uh—I heard what happen to their father including their mother… they were both good amazing people and one of my good friends back in England since I also consider them as my 2nd daughters like I said let me know if there's anything I can do to help okay," he explained.

"We will thanks uncle Charlie and don't worry you'll have the first person to be invited personally along with our parents of course in the mail you know once Sophia and Mal finish the invitation and everything. It won't be big or fancy just close family and friends you know," Jay explained.

"Good to know I can't wait to see them again," Charlie explained noticing everyone was by the door watching them "Well we should get going huh?" leaving the kids to nod at this turning to Bella "Hey Bells? You coming or are you going to stay with Edward?" he asked, with only a slight curl of his lips when he said Edward.

Bella turned to her boyfriend Edward, silently asking him what she should do. It was stupid on how she depended on him so much. After getting an answer, Bella responded "Uh, umm I think I'm just going to umm stay here dad,"

Charlie nodded at this, as if he expected that answer.

"Hey uncle Charlie these are my friends," Hermione said in an urgent tone "I'll uh introduce them at your house unless we're going to the manor Benjie?" she asked turning to her brother.

"Kiddo that's another part of the reason why I'm here the thing is I'm afraid I have some bad news and I was hoping you guys can stay with uncle Charlie for the next few weeks apparently, the house isn't finished up yet we have only the upstairs to fix and we talked to Neville's grandmother and told her the situation, told us it was fine if she helped us out we agreed. In fact, she even hired some help with the bottom floor and set us a day to fix the house with the best architect and we'll meet you guys at the house," Ben half apologized "Hope that's okay with you uncle Charlie I know you don't have a lot of room but, with everything under construction it should be done within a month or two and I'll let you know ahead of time though," he explained.

"Of course, of course don't worry about the room," Charlie waved it off "I know it wasn't exactly planned but, I already talked to Aggie she's going to stay with a friend of hers and will see us tomorrow Ben," he nodded then turned to Sam "Sam it was nice seeing you again and thank you for watching over my nieces and her friends I really appreciate that," he sincerely replied.

"It's not a problem Charlie I'm glad to help" Sam responded at this.

"Well come on kids let's go," Charlie replied.

"Ummm— "Aqua hesitated staring at the car "Uncle Charlie I don't think we're going to fit in the car?" she asked.

"Well it's a good thing that you, Fred, George and Ariel are riding with us, isn't it?" Jayden smirked wiggling his car keys "Mia you and your friends can ride with uncle Charlie and we'll catch up with you later huh?" he offered.

"Okay sounds good come on guys," Hermione nodded grabbing Ginny by hand Neville and Luna followed suit waving us good bye.

 **Nobody's P.O.V.**

"Good bye," Luna smiled at this leaving us to say _'bye'_ to them. Hermione wasn't far behind waving the same but, right before she left she turned and gave Seth a small smile which made his day for well the whole day.

"Good bye," Hermione murmured.

"Bye and it was nice meeting Hermione," Emily smiled at this.

"Nice to meet you too…?" Hermione asked trying to remember her name but, Emily cut her train of thought.

"It's Emily and you should visit us sometime," Emily replied softly.

Hermione smiled giving a slow nod "I'm sure my friends and I would love that … bye…" she waved and rushed to her uncle Charlie's car as she was sitting in the front while her friends Ginny, Neville and Luna sat in the back starting the conversation after she waved her hand as everyone waved back as they drove off; Jayden being the driver followed suit with Toby, Ben, Cameron, Ariel, Aqua, Fred and George not far behind who were sitting in the back.

They stayed silent until the two cars drove off. When they couldn't hear the rumbling anymore, Seth asked.

"Does anyone know how they got in the middle of the forest? I mean they seem British and I don't think we have a landing strip in the forest either," Seth paused for a moment before he continued to talk "And how did Ben and Toby knew they were at your house Sam neither of us called or anything not even with Charlie," he asked feeling a bit hurt that Ben and Toby didn't tell Sam or the pack about his family.

Edward seemed disconcerted and spoke up "I didn't naturally hear them— "who was cut off by Sam.

"I don't suppose you mean, telepathically right? Even after how many times they warned you not to snoop into their business or read their minds Cullen," Sam stiffly replied.

Edward glared at Sam "Of course," he scoffed at this "And I know they warned me during our … meaningful conversations I'm not deaf … and it's not like I can help it… anyways whenever I tried to read or hear them I couldn't listen to their thoughts… in fact it was rather difficult for me to try … I have to go," he explained.

This time, Edward stood up and helped Bella get on his back. He got to the door and speeded away in vampiric speed. Sam snorted shaking his head knowing Ben and Toby they all saw what happen back there and yet it didn't stop him to try to read their minds either. It was rather rude and very annoying to say the least.

Paul snorted and summed up what everyone was thinking "What the fuck are these people? And did you saw the way Aqua stared at Cullen almost like she seen a ghost. Whoever this Cedric guy is … looks like Cullen's twin as if that's not bad enough seeing two of them that would've been trouble for the rest of us… and that Ginny girl too with the rest of them kicked Cullen's butt. I mean fucking hell that's just some good fighting skills they got going on but, why weren't we notified that Bella's cousins were here," he spats "And what about the other girl umm—Ariel did you saw what she did to Cullen back there—and flew him across the room without even touching him I mean who are these people," he explained.

Jake grew quiet pondering deep into his thoughts "She probably didn't know if you haven't guess Paul… Ben or the others don't get along with Bella… "he furrowed his eyebrows trying to remember "And I know Hermione and her family personally through Charlie they used to visit him every summer until they stopped… due to how busy they were…" he drifted off for a moment "As for Ginny I would've killed him if Ginny didn't kick Cullen's ass first since I have a feeling he couldn't stop reading their minds without anyone finding out and I bet you anything that it was irritating him that he can't read Hermione, her family or her friend's mind," he explained.

Seth furrowed his eyebrows "Jake's right guys and I'm not sure how Ariel did that either… but, I'm not willing to get in their bad side either," he explained.

 **~*~End of Chapter Seventeen~*~**

 **Wow. That was the longest chapter I ever did. I know I promise to update today but, it's getting late. It's now 1:50 a.m. in the morning and I'm starting to get sleepy butttt, later today it's my day off so I'll be continuing more tomorrow. Before I stop for today I just want to add that I'm so happy that you guys followed, favorites and reviewed my story. It really brightens my day. Ciao for now dolls.**


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Chapter Eighteen: Family Discussion (Part 1)**

Jake furrowed his eyebrows "I hate to admit this but, he's right we all heard what they said back there right, they all warned Cullen to stay away from their thoughts and he wouldn't listen I guess it's their warning to the leech to back off," he pointed out

Leah grew quiet until she decided to speak up "Even if that's true… you're only saying that because Ginny is your imprint Jake," she pointed out.

"No I'm not I'm finally accepting the fact that Bella's only my friend end of discussion… and just because Ginny's my imprint I won't let anyone take that away from me that includes Bella or any of those leeches" Jake huffs not looking ashamed more like he's protective with his imprint which Seth, Jared and Leah silently agree with him since they felt the same way with Hermione, Aqua and Fred "And I'm not saying I agree with you but, you know I'm right about this Lee… Cullen can't help himself to read people's mind hell it's annoying no doubt and what about you huh? I'm not the only who imprinted either … with Ginny's older twin brother Fred I think," he explained.

Leah scoffed looking away in a huff "Jake we both know what his ability was— "she snarled "It's not like we can control who we imprint either Jake… I know that better than anyone unless you forgot who you're talking too "her eyes looked conflicted kicking the floor causing an awkward tension in the air "Besides even if that's true… I think your right … about Ben and his family… despite how we're childhood friends growing up… they don't get along with Swan," she stiffly pointed out since everyone can tell that Leah distaste Bella to the death including the pack "Especially since Swan always complained about this place… being boring and all… despite how we grew up together… this will always be my home that doesn't mean she has to whine about it and I'm damn glad that she didn't live here in Forks because she's exactly like her mother being selfish but, I wouldn't know since I never been that close with Swan in the first place anyway," she exclaimed crossing her arms.

Paul snorted "I think we both know we all hate Swan and Cullen Leah," he scoffed at this.

"You know… she's kind of right Jake…" Embry mumbled under his breath silently agree with Leah "Neither of us don't appreciate how Bella would toy and use your feelings like that when the Cullens weren't here last year…" he drifted off "Especially since she knows about us our secret as a werewolf and the Cullens being vampires…" he explained.

Jake grew quiet "I know… "he took a deep breath to calm himself feeling a little relaxed turning back to Leah "So what are you trying to say Leah?" he asked.

Leah looked really conflicted closing her eyes crossing her arms "I'm not saying anything but, you heard what Cullen said…right on how he can't read their minds…or how somehow Ariel and Ginny flew him across the room without even touching him I don't know what was that about but, I rather not get into their bad side who knows what their capable of…and I'm not taking that chance to find out" she explained causing Sam and the rest of the pack quiet.

"So, what do we do about it?" Paul spoke up noticing Leah conflicted look "Leah?"

Leah shrugged "I don't know... Ben... Toby... Jay... Cameron... Ariel... Aqua... Mya they're my family... mine, Seth, Jake ... even Sam's friends... our childhood friends what do you do when you're not allowed to tell anyone about your secret unless it was your imprint Paul?" she explained.

 **[no answer]…**

"Despite how we grew up with Ben and his siblings but, that doesn't mean we're the same people that we were kids... a lot has changed over the years that they don't even know about... that's all..." Leah murmured who looked quite conflicted by the whole thing " And you heard what Cullen said right… on how he can't read their minds…or how somehow Ariel and Ginny flew him across the room without even touching him I don't know what was that about but, I rather not get into their bad side who knows what their capable of…and I'm not taking that chance to find out "she pointed out leaving Sam and the pack to grew quiet "And you saw how Ben, Toby, and their siblings reacted over Cullen back there… even Ginny reacted as well…including Aqua … even Mya looked irritated too but, she held herself back from what I have no idea…" she drifted off "I don't know how they know about Cullen who can read their minds but, they do so…I suggest we have to be extra cautious around them… despite how half of us imprinted…I don't know if you noticed Swan's reaction when Cameron made that comment about how you were going to win a date with Ginny ...she looked pissed which I hardly care about what she wants btw even with Hermione I can tell from her tone that they don't see eye to eye to one another since she's the one that ruined Mya's dress when she was here last time she got accepted a private boarding school in Scotland… even she has her limits with her…she was only a kid when we last saw each other Jake…" she explained.

"Your right…" Jake furrowed his eyebrows "Mya doesn't get along with Bells either I can tell that much… why I have no idea… but, she seems … more… tense … I don't remember Mya being that tense around us before…" he murmured.

"It's probably because she hasn't seen us for nearly eight years Jake," Sam spoke up causing the two quiet "Just like Ariel… Aqua… Jay and Cameron since … Ben and Toby been living here from the past four years despite how we never seen arrive here to begin with which it's still a mystery," he pointed out.

"True…" Seth murmured.

"So basically…" Quil spoke up being quiet "They don't get along with Bella at all—since they were kids" he sighed "I can tell that Charlie seemed encaustic to see his family especially Hermione and her siblings they seem really close and talked about his …side of the family… I don't think Isabella ever knew that… did you saw how she scowled or reacted over how close they were… I bet she's jealous on how close they are… it's almost Charlie's proud of his nephews and nieces accomplishments without even thinking about it and I'm glad he's happy. It's about time Charlie happy about something after what Bella did…" he drifted off for a short moment "And if that's true… does that mean that they know what we are?" he explained.

"I don't even know anymore…" Leah whispered "That's the problem isn't it… all we know is that Hermione and her family are back… and I'm glad their back because it hasn't been the same since they left… and I'm just… glad I won't be alone anymore… I still have Ariel and Aqua besides Becca and Rae … I know they're in college…but, sometimes I wish I could.. go back to college like I wanted …before…" she whispered.

"You still could Lee…" Seth pointed out.

"No, I can't … I can't leave you … mom and dad… I know you can take care of yourself Seth but, not like this… I just can't… no matter how many sceneries I had in my head… I always come back home… and … I just have to live with it…" Leah shrugged not noticing Sam and Emily's frown side "At least some things … came out good on this … reunion?" she murmured.

"And what's that?" Jared asked.

Leah smirked "Oh… well the reaction that Cameron pointed out that Jake was going to go on the date with Fred and George's little sister is all," she chuckled causing the pack to chuckle.

"That was pretty funny…" Paul chuckled at this.

"It was wasn't it and I don't even care what she thinks," Jake snorts "I'm such an idiot… for even thinking that she—" who was cut off by Leah.

"No don't you even think that Jake," Leah turns around to face Jake who widen his eyes at this "You are not an idiot okay that girl is just selfish and, and a bitch a selfish no good for nothing bitch that not even Charlie or her mom, and the Cullens can even help her. Trust me she's the one who's the idiot. If she can't see how amazing you are Jake then she's a fucking idiot and I'm not just saying that because I'm your friend… I'm saying that from personal experience… that sometimes people aren't worth your tears okay… that includes Swan… and uh one more thing… "she murmured.

"What…?" Jake asked.

"We should also… be careful around them too," Leah told them.

Sam and the pack nodded at this in agreement.

"We should… after all… Ben and Toby did told us that they saw us heading to Sam's house from the forest… I mean what the hell was that about…and how did we not see that?" Quil pointed out.

Jared gave a _'hum'_ sound "I have no idea… but, how did they know that Cullens was reading their minds… unless they actually heard or felt him entering their minds without their permission is that even possible…" he frowned by crossing his arms against his chest "It doesn't make sense… and we only met them today so how did they know that?" he explained.

"I'm sure we'll figure it out…" Leah cringe her neck stiffly "Well… I would love to stay and chat but, I'm heading home to take a shower because I have leech stench all over me," she scowled.

"I was wondering when you were going to say something Lee since it's starting to smell on my side," Jared scowled.

"Ha, ha it's not like I ask for it," Leah sarcastically replied.

"Only because Fred asked you too," Seth teased him.

"Shut up Seth," Leah grumbled heading out to the forest.

"Wait Leah, can't you wait until then we're having lunch right now. I even made your favorite lasagna that you requested," Emily asked.

Leah whole body stiffened with a thin expression; Seth had a feeling she hasn't quite forgiven Sam and Emily just yet… despite the _*imprint*_ and took a deep breath "I'll probably eat later…after I take a shower... I smell like leech stench and I rather not to be smelly thank you," she harshly replied continuing her way to the forest not bothering to hear Emily's answer as she sighed in disappointment.

Sam grew furious "Leah apol— "who was cut off by Emily by putting her hand over his arm.

"Sam just leave it alone…" Emily sighed tiredly at this "One day Leah and I are going to talk about this… but, right now she's just dealing with the whole *imprint* since it's still new to her so please don't make this worst then it already is please," she pleaded leaving Sam to sigh in defeat nodding in agreement.

"Well … she was sitting next to Edward … so you can't blame her for that Emily" Seth mumbled under his breath who shifted very uncomfortable after hearing Emily's comment. Although he didn't hear most of the details. All he knew is that Sam broke Leah, his older sister's heart … after they just announced they were engaged one day and then **BAM** they weren't together anymore….so he can't blame his sister for being angry. Although after seeing that Leah had imprinted on Fred, one of the Weasley's twins … maybe just maybe … he can heal her heart and be the old Leah again. He missed the old Leah who always laughed and looked happy who always there for him growing up now she's just bitter and angry until today. That's all he ever wanted for his sister Leah to be happy again.

"Yeah … I know…one day Leah and I will talk about this but, right now things are more tense than usual and we'll deal with it on our way I don't want to push her she has every right to be angry so I don't blame her for that that lead us not be best friends anymore but, I want my cousin back even if it's going to take decades I just want us to be friends again I miss my best friend," Emily mumbled under her breath heading inside turning to Sam feeling more guilty for breaking Leah's heart for their cousin Emily but, that was before she stopped in the door way "Oh and Sam will you and the boys gram the chairs so we can eat lunch… I'll just save a plate for Leah when she gets back from her shower," she quickly added.

Sam and the pack nodded at this "Sure Em," as they gathered the chairs back to the dining room.

 **Hermione's P.O.V.**

In the other side of Forks, the car ride with uncle Charlie was a bit quiet after I told him what happen he immediately told me that he'll make sure no one bullies me or my friends which we gave thankful looks, with each person immersed in their own thoughts.

"So … I see you met Bella's boyfriend Edward," Charlie spoke up thru the silence.

"I did… we didn't talk much… but, Benjie doesn't like him," I murmured at this.

Charlie chuckled at this "None of us do … apparently, it didn't stop Bells from seeing him," he shrugged at this.

"Uncle Charlie does she know that he's a vampire?" I asked innocently leaving him to flinch and gave a stiffly nod.

"She does she just doesn't know that I know that he's a vampire though; although I don't have a problem with his father Carlisle or his wife Esme; Carlisle he's a doctor and very respected with the folks here in town. The best doctor in town actually and no they don't feed on human blood; they feed on animal blood," Charlie explained leaving Ginny, Luna and Neville widen their eyes in shock.

"You remember when I told you that we're not muggleborns Gin—" I began to say causing Ginny to nod while Luna and Neville who looked confuse "Well uncle Charlie is a wizard well was a wizard—he's a pureblood just like the rest of my family—my parents at the time decided to change our names in case _'you-know-who'_ were to find out and kept us hidden so we can be safe because of this," I announced as everyone gave an _'O'_ upon their mouths.

Ginny pondered for a moment "So he's the uncle that you told me about," she murmured.

"Yes, that would him," I steadied her breath "I know it's a lot to process but, I rather keep it to yourselves if that's alright,"

"Don't worry Mione secrets safe with us,"

"Yeah Mione, you can count on us I won't tell anyone,"

"Thanks guys," I replied with a smile.

"So, you know all about Hogwarts then?" Ginny softly asked.

"I do after all I graduated from that school," Charlie answered.

"You did—what house were you in and were you in the Quidditch team?" Neville asked.

"Good question Neville my house was Ravenclaw of the intelligent and witty, damn proud of it and yes I was in the Quidditch team, Chaser in Ravenclaw until I graduated '1962 come to think of it I was good friends with your parents were Neville along with your folks Ginny and Luna—back then I was pretty good with Quidditch that was until I fell off the broom—during the Quidditch match and got hurt pretty bad but, it healed slowly. I can't really move fast as much as I used to be…but, after losing my first wife Aaliyah and my kids—becoming a squib it wasn't exactly pleasant for me losing my magic but, … it's one of the reasons why I moved to America I wanted to leave England due to bad memories," Charlie explained as he drifted off; that was until he turned to the next corner.

"Really you knew our parents," Ginny widen her eyes in shock "And I'm sorry that happen to you Mr. Swan. I can't imagine how hard that was," she whispered.

"Thanks sweetie I appreciate that?" Charlie asked smiling softly "And yes ma 'me I knew your parents well speaking of your folks, how are they? Last time I heard they were expecting a boy—I think back then it was before Percy—or Fred and George were born? It was probably before you and your brother were born, right?"

"They're both good…" Ginny murmured missing her family but, she knew it was necessary; she promised to keep in touch with them when they're all settled in "My big brother Bill he lives in Egypt and my big brother Charlie lives in Romania—then my big brother Percy he's in his 7th year in Hogwarts then you met Fred and George who came with us then—" she drifted off with her sixth older brother "And Ron… he's in Hogwarts as well," she explained.

Charlie chuckled "I know your father Arthur and I exchange letters when we have the time—then we drifted apart over the years until a few weeks ago, your father Arthur is one my best friends growing up so I pretty much knew who you guys were including your brothers," Charlie announced leaving Ginny to stare at him with an _'O'_ then turned to Neville and Luna "What about two? Neville? Luna? What about your folks?" he asked.

"My mum died thru a lab accident when I was really little," Luna drifted off with a sad smile which Neville gave her a hand squeeze "But, my daddy is living with the Weasley's—since I don't want him to live by himself at home that was until he told me he's going to stay with some relatives after we learned that there's some death eaters on the loose—he also owns a Newspaper business _'The Quibbler'_ it's a newspaper," she explained.

"Really? I'm sorry to hear about your mum Luna I was good friends with your mum Pandora she always been a sweet lady and good friends with my first wife Aaliyah they were best friends actually so I was a bit surprised to hear that since I haven't heard from my old friends back in England— "Charlie drifted off in a distant memory "I know how that feels losing someone you cared about and—I heard about the Quibbler it's the only newspaper that I trust because the Dailey Prophet is absolute rubbish," he scowled.

"Tell me about it," Hermione snorted "Some of the stuff in the Dailey Prophet are mainly lies uncle Charlie," she scowled.

"I know which is one of the reasons why I subscribe the Quibbler instead of the Dailey Prophet little lion— "Charlie chuckled "But, your godfather Billy he subscribed the Dailey Prophet to see what's going on in the Wizardly World they're even saying some lies about Sirius Black that he was the reason he killed James and Lily Potter which is utterly bullocks if you ask me," he explained.

Hermione widen her eyes in shock, horrified that her uncle knows him personally "Yo—you know Sirius Black uncle Charlie," she paused for a moment turning to Ginny, Luna and Neville with panic looks "Mum said you knew him very well as we're allies with some of the Black's family right?" she explained.

"Are you kidding," Charlie looked at his niece with confuse look "Of course I know him Mya Sirius is one of the reasons why your godfather Billy and I fled the country and I'm pretty sure your mum would know since she also helped us with the house locations here … Sirius bought us a house, changed our names so we won't get hurt or worst killed—he wasn't alone when that happen his father Orion and his brother Regulus was there to see us off at the airport—back then this was before your mum met your dad little lion. Now, I don't know what they're saying about Sirius but, he wouldn't harm a fly—he's one of my good friends in school—Sirius was the reason why I'm alive today he took me to the Hospital Wing after I got hurt pretty bad at the Quidditch Match against the Slytherins—" he drifted off through an old memory of us "In fact, I remember how he and his friends made a name of themselves I can't remember what since it's been so long since I last heard from Sirius… if anything Sirius and James are soul brothers and people seem to forget they're cousins thru their mum's—I don't know why people in the Wizarding World would ever think that Sirius Black would ever betray the Potter's—since anyone who knew Sirius personally would know that he wouldn't betray James and Lily as they're best childhood friends… Sirius may a lot of things—arrogant sure, cocky, and a pranker but, when it comes with James and Remus and a ladies man but, he would never betray his friends especially James and Lily. The last time I heard from him he called to tell me and your godfather Bill that he was now a godfather to their son Harry—"he was rambling causing Hermione, Neville, Luna and Ginny to widen their eyes in surprise, although Hermione's face drained when she heard this from her uncle personally not noticing her expression "Sirius loves Harry as if he's his own son and Harry felt the same way towards Sirius—did you know Harry's first word was Padfoot—it's Sirius old nickname back in the day—I never knew why but, apparently it's Sirius old nickname. Anyway, the only reason why I would know Sirius personally is because he's one of my good friend growing up and—he's the reason who helped us get away from the war as he didn't want to lose either of us. His father Orion, and his little brother Regulus helped us back in the day and bought us a ticket with a house to start fresh in America—we owe him a huge dept. because of it why do you ask little lion?" Charlie asked as he turned to the next corner "He was also good friends with Remus Lupin who was part of their group of friends and another kid— "he furrowed his eyebrows "What was his name… he was a bit chubby, quiet … I don't know why but, I always felt…wary over him—he just reminds me of something… "he explained muttered under his breath.

"Was his name Peter Pettigrew?" Neville spoke up.

"Hmm… what was that Neville?" Charlie asked.

Neville held his breath "I said… was his name Peter Pettigrew—my uh gran told me about him… he was part of their group… back when they were attending Hogwarts," he murmured.

Charlie blinked his eyes owlish "Yes, that's right… Peter … Peter Pettigrew—"his eyes turned harden and chuckled darkly "You know how I told you kids that I felt wary about him—" causing Hermione and her friends to nod at this "Well, something about that kid rubs me the wrong way and I never trusted that kid—almost like he's a sneaking little rat," he sneered at this causing Ginny to widen her eyes in horror in realization "I never liked rats," he explained.

"R-r-r-r-r-rat," Ginny squeaked as her face drained at this turning to Hermione as her face expression drained too.

"Yes, he reminds me of a rat… I don't know why or how but, he does," Charlie drifted off shaking out of his thoughts "Why do you ask little lion?" he asked.

Hermione looked at Ginny who looked back in return _'we'll talk later'_ look then looked back at her uncle Charlie "No reason uncle Charlie… it's just—I heard some things about Sirius Black… he was the secret keeper when Harry's parents— James and Lily Potter were in hiding… back in the first war…he's the reason why… Harry is now an orphan…" she drifted off as her mind was spinning in her head steadying her breathing. if her uncle Charlie was good friends with Sirius Black and knew he wouldn't betray the Potters then who did… that was the only question that came thru her mind and she was determined to find out even if she had to go back to Hogwarts to confront Sirius Black herself.

Charlie frowned at what his niece said, "Harry's orphan you say?" he asked.

"Yes, uncle Charlie his parents were killed in Halloween…." Hermione drifted off as everything was starting to make sense now… she just needs to prove it "From you-know who— "she explained.

Charlie held his breath "You know about that—about him I mean?" he asked as he turned to the next turn and parked in the side street. He was steading his breathing closing his eyes trying to take the bad memories away from his mind.

"Yes, I do uncle Charlie— "Hermione drifted off "I don't know how much mum and daddy told you…. but, he's still out there… ever since we started Hogwarts… it's been chaos to another…" she sniffed "I remember that I wasn't making good friends… my first day in Hogwarts except Neville he was the only friend I made," Neville gave a hand squeeze to his sister but, blood "That was until a mountain troll somehow got inside Hogwarts—if it wasn't for Ron… I would've been here today…" she explained.

"What do you mean by that?" Charlie asked as he turned off the gas turning to his niece "And what mountain troll? From what I been told Trolls don't usually go off to Hogwarts they usually live in the mountains,"

"That's what we were told too... but, it was a trap—Ron made me cry that day—I remember as if it was yesterday I was only helping him and he had to run his foot out of his mouth," Hermione scowled "The mountain troll went to the girl's bathroom—where I was… I was crying… and I was rethinking on going back to school in America where Sammy, Leah, Jake and Seth were because they're my only friends here…" her eyes was teared up; Neville bowed his head in shame knowing this—he was one of a few others that was making fun of her—yes she was bossy but, what Ron did was very uncalled for—he felt ashamed for not sticking up for his new friend and didn't want to be left out "That troll was coming inside the bathroom and next thing I knew he was smashing things… I could've been dead uncle Charlie … if Ron didn't make me cry—I wouldn't be here with you guys," she was choked up by then "I would've been dead uncle Charlie," she explained.

Charlie soften his eyes, took off his seat belt and rushed over to hug his niece remembering that day his nephews Jay and Cameron were writing a letter a rather long letter about the mountain troll and that they nearly lost Hermione that day—if it wasn't for Ron stupid mouth—Charlie had scowl on the kid that he nearly had to call his sister Emma if that was true then he remember that some of the staff members in Hogwarts—he vowed to himself that he's going to do everything in his power to protect his niece and her friends even if it's against his daughter "Shhh it's okay little lion I'm here—" he was rocking his little niece who was sobbing against his shirt "Shhh… he won't hurt or bully you guys here I'm going to make sure of it little lion I promise," he explained; he was choked up as he couldn't stand bullies and he knew that his estrange daughter was going to do the same and if that happens—he's going to make sure he protect his niece with his life even against his daughter.

Hermione sniffed "Thank you uncle Charlie," she quickly wiped her eyes "I don't know what made me break down like that…" she whispered.

Charlie lifted her chin "Little lion you have nothing to apologize for. If you want to cry let it out alright—you don't have to act so brave with me. I'm your uncle and I'm going to do everything in my power to protect you kids—and trust me there won't be any bullying around these parts if there is—you let me take care of it alright little lion," he explained.

"Okay," Hermione gave a small smile and nodded hugging her uncle "Thank you uncle Charlie for letting us live here with you," she whispered.

"Good," Charlie put back his seatbelt "Of course, you're always welcome to stay with me. Now, that is out of the way why don't we get something to eat I bet you guys are starving huh?" he offered.

Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Neville nodded at this eagerly at this as Charlie laughed out loud as signaled and headed to the restaurant so they can eat. Once they headed inside the restaurant it wasn't too much crowded but, just right for them to be comfortable sitting in the back of the restaurant being a bit private that Hermione made sure to be a silent charm around their table so they can talk.

"So … when you said that he's back "Charlie voice was cracked by clearing his throat "He's really back…I thought the Wizarding World was in peace last time I checked… "he whispered.

Hermione held her breath "Yeah he's back… although he hasn't attacked Hogwarts this year…. the only thing that we heard was only Sirius Black going after Harry…" she drifted off with a distant look on her face "But, I have a bad feeling about this uncle Charlie… even if we moved away to America… I feel like … it's going to change everything…" she whispered.

Charlie steadied his breath squeezing his niece's hand "Don't worry little lion when the times comes I'll teach you and your friends combat moves in case things… went out of hand in England. I know it's not much but, I'm not exactly how I used to be but, I'll do anything in my power to protect you guys you can guarantee that," he explained.

"Thank you, uncle Charlie," Hermione murmured.

"Of course, little lion now— "Charlie cleared his throat "What about you Neville. You live with your grandmother, right?" he asked.

Neville nodded at this "Yeah I live with my gran since I can remember," he murmured.

Charlie gave a _'hum'_ sound "I might know your grandmother but, I'm not sure—it's been a long time I last contact anyone in England but, what about your parents? You never mention much about them?"

Neville shifted uncomfortable "Well… it's true I love my gran very much who's a bit protective with me since I can remember but, she means well—and as for my parents they're—they're in the hospital," he mumbled under his breath.

"Oh?" Charlie titled his head sipping his drink "Why are they in the hospital are they alright?" he asked worriedly at this.

I decided to change the subject knowing Neville "Actually uncle Charlie we're not completely sure … if _'you know who'_ is back officially since it's been extra quiet—from what Harry told me … the last time he confronted him was from a diary of his… his past self… last year but, I wouldn't know since I was one of the students that was petrified …"I drifted off causing Ginny to shiver knowing what happen in her 1rst year that Luna squeezed her hand which she squeezed back gratefully "The one that Harry confronted was… an illusion from 50 years ago if that makes sense," she explained.

Charlie nodded at this "Yes, it does make sense I'm not going to lie he can be anyone…and if it was 50 years ago, … I'd be pretty young back then… I remember hearing about Tom Riddle… I never felt I trusted him despite how I never met him before… sure he's handsome most of the girls would swoon over the bloke," he snorted "But, after we learned that he became dark… that was before the war started to get dangerous…I heard rumors that he wanted to be immortal but, I could be wrong …that's when I heard from Arthur that we won the war… although for most of us in the Wizarding World believed he was dead… as for me… I never did believe he was really gone… he's still out there… a bit weak but, he's out there…I have no doubt he's going to have some help from his followers… the death eaters… who were supporters to him…" he explained.

"Yeah, we had some theories about it though and I heard some rumors about unknown death eaters that escaped recently but, I'm not so sure now…" I mumbled under my breath.

Charlie blinked his eyes owlish "Oh— "noticing Neville was a little uncomfortable "Well at least you kids are safe that's what matters and your parents should be arriving within a month or two. Is that why you left little lion from Hogwarts?" he explained.

"That's good I would hate for mum and dad to get hurt… and it's somewhat the truth uncle Charlie I'm sure mum and daddy told you what happen at school didn't they?" I asked.

Charlie held his breath "Your mum explained some things but, not a lot in details Mya," he explained.

I nodded at this "I figured as much," I mumbled at this "It's probably a good thing you shouldn't know uncle Charlie you would've killed them with your gun and as much as they deserved that much… I don't want them to be killed because of it… they're still my friends… my best friends… we been through a lot together uncle Charlie," she explained.

Charlie soften his eyes "I know little lion and I know how it feels losing your best friends like that but, you still have us and the rest of your friends here… that's all you need your friends and family to support you with anything you want to do," he explained.

"Thank you, uncle Charlie," Hermione murmured.

Charlie gave Hermione a hug "Of course little lion I'm always here for you," he murmured.

While uncle Charlie was talking to her friends, Hermione was deep into her thoughts, knowing what they just done started to begin to sick in. true to Hermione's type-of behavior, she began to decide. She was tired of being defenseless. Not be able to hit back, getting tossed around which was horrible. The adrenaline that pumped through her whenever Hermione felt she was being followed was always quickly followed with dread. But, then Hermione remembered for that very moment when all she could feel was that thrum of the fluids through her body, she was invincible. That was bliss.

Hermione was determined to feel that without the drawback of dread as made a mental note to find a place to train with her friends to keep in shape where she would be strong, physically and mentally and even magically even if she and her friends had to train to do that. In the other side of town where Hermione's older siblings were; they needed to talk by themselves since Hermione and her friends with their uncle Charlie. Hermione couldn't help but, feel curious on what's happening back in her old school… despite how she left her friends, her teachers behind… especially her two former best friends she couldn't help but, miss Hogwarts; just because she's living in a muggle town that doesn't mean they won't be completely cutting off their magic just … on simple things that doesn't show a lot off their magic.

 _'I wonder if Professor Lupin found my present yet…'_ Hermione thought to herself.

 **[Wizarding World—Hogwarts Castle] …**

 **Cedric's P.O.V.**

It's been a day since Hermione and her friends left now it's Thursday early in the morning the students, Albus Dumbledore and the teacher's staff been unconscious thanks to Dobby and the couple of house elves who were willing to help Hermione and her family due to their orders; some of them works with Hermione and her family due to her families name to forget the current events.

Cedric Diggory one of the Perfects groaned in pain remembering the events as he rapidly got up looking around to look for his girlfriend only to find out she was gone. He remembered where she was… that his face fell… he brushed off the dirt off his robes looking around noticing that everyone was unconscious.

He didn't know what happen except that … Ariel, Aqua his girlfriend, Hermione, Fred, George and Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood are gone… why? He couldn't remember; he furrowed his eyebrows trying to remember only to realize it was blank. That was until he felt something poking inside his robes. It was letter from Aqua as he widens his eyes in realization looking around and raced back to the Ravenclaw Secret Room mumbling the password by sitting down on the couch in the common room. Cedric was shaking touching the letters on his name he knew it was from Aqua as he recognized her writing anywhere due to writing owls to one another from the past 3 years.

Cedric steadied his breath ripped the envelope to read the first line.

 _'Dear Ceddybear,'_

Cedric lips twitched knowing his girlfriend lightly touching her writing and continued to read.

 _'If your reading this… it would mean that Ariel, Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny, Neville, Luna and I are gone…if I'm being honest we would've left during breakfast… and I'm sorry we couldn't stay long since… we planned for this for a while… even though we just left I still miss you and I figured if you're reading this by yourself it would mean the plan worked…'_

Cedric frown _'Plan what plan?'_

 _(a/n: as you can see Cedric is reading the letter from his girlfriend Aqua—his soon to be fiancée who just left a few hours ago—it's Thursday in England. So, no one in the school except Cedric doesn't know what happen yet due to the fact they were oblivate from their memories)_

 _'Hmm… that's odd… what did she mean by that…'_ Cedric thought to himself as he felt himself tired sitting on the couch rereading the letter from Aqua and reread it again to where he last stopped. It was almost like he can hear Aqua's voice through the letter.

 _'If your wondering what plan… it was Mya's idea… see she thought that if she made everyone unconscious—yes unconscious she's not known as one the smartest witches of the century you know… we got some of the house elves to help by putting a small pinch of potion into everyone's drinks to get everyone unconscious so they won't remember who left. As of right now… no one can remember what just happen under 24 hours …the only reason why you probably remembered is because Ariel, Aqua, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Neville and Luna picked a few people who would remember us… not going to name who since they insisted to be anonymous… by the end of the week everyone is going to remember what happen. I'm not sure what happen after we left maybe they'll be in chaos or sadden over eight students who transferred schools to have a fresh start. You're the only person besides a fewer people to know where we are… again I won't name names but, mostly I think you should keep an eye out Ceddy… as for Harry and Ron…I made sure to give them the strongest hexes known to man which would … put them both into a coma as if they're in a deep sleep kind of like when Snow White who was poisoned by eating a red apple thanks to her step mother the Evil Queen but there's only one way to reverse the sleeping curse which is by true love kiss from her prince charming it's a muggle Disney movie I bet little Rosie would've love that movie I know I would only a mixture of not being a damsel in distress though… I'm not sure if you noticed but, I have a feeling that Harry is too angry at the world to even listen to either of his two best friends… well former best friend on my sister mind you but, either way we're long gone where no one will ever find us._

 _'I'm also sorry that I couldn't tell you the truth about who I was … I'm heading to Forks; Washington I'm only telling you this so you won't get worried…the only thing you need to know is that I'm safe with my family… you remember how I told you about my uncle Charlie… well let's just say that I'm living with him. It's a lot to take in I know but, it's the only way for you to remember and be safe from unwanted people. I should go I'll keep in touch Ceddy I love you and I can't wait to see you within a month in winter break. I love you and miss you Ceddy bear._

 _xoxo._

 _Aquarius Jadene Rose Granger (a.k.a. Aquarius Jadene Rose Dagworth-Granger, Marlston-Wells and Montresor)_

 _(known as Aquarius Jadene Swan—cover name for most people in Hogwarts except a few friends to know the truth)_

 _p.s. this letter will destruct in 1 minute and 60 seconds._

 _p.s.s.s. there's a few presents for everyone that I bought which should be arriving within a week in Monday morning… I'm not sure what's going to happen after everyone finds out .. but, be careful Ceddy especially Harry… I know he's only a kid well 13 years old... already a teenager but, I can tell that Mya wants her best friend back… and as much as I hate to agree with that theory… I have a feeling he's still in there… Harry I mean… the sweet Harry that I met in his 2nd year… I just hope it's not too late Ceddy. I know a few people who might help just keep a look out and be careful. Anyway, I should go. I love you and miss you. oh, and here's my new cell phone it's XXX-XXX-XXX-XXXX (a/n: I was going to reveal her number but, I didn't want anyone to call that number since it could be anyone's phone number so I just put under XXX making it unknown for anyone who had questions for that)_

 _p.s.s.s. be sure to be 1 feet away from the letter as it will destruct in 30 seconds._

Cedric was too shocked to respond as he put the letter on the table as it was now turned into ashes.

 _'Bloody hell,'_ Cedric fell down onto the couch in defeat _'What am I going to do without you Aqua… I already miss you and it's not even under 24 hours… 'he_ thought to himself sadly.

 _(a/n: I know, I know it's a bit short but, I figured I'd write this part on Cedric's P.O.V. don't worry though there's going to be a lot of back and forth between Hermione, Ariel, Aqua and their friends in Forks and students in in Hogwarts from Cedric to Dean, Seamus, Susan, Hannah, Draco, Blaise, Theo to Harry and Ron from the Professors to Remus and Sirius revealing some information to help Sirius be a free man as he was blackmailed thanks to Peter Pettigrew Hopefully you enjoy this part)_

 **[LaPush Reservation—G.M. STARLIGHT MANOR] …**

 **Toby's P.O.V.**

Cameron, Jay, Ben, Fred, George, Ariel and Aqua were heading to the manor to fix up the house where we greeted Yukiya and the guys.

"Yuki!" Ariel and Aqua squealed happily at their friend.

"Hey, Lil Red, Blue I didn't know you guys were here already I thought you were coming later tonight?" Yukiya exclaimed who seemed surprised by this.

"Changed of plans," Ariel waved it off.

"More like … last minute of plans was more like it," Cameron grumbled.

"Cam, I thought we talked about this since Mya was the one who speed things up on our flight so please stop making this a big deal. It's not like we asked the pilot to come here early," Aqua huffed "Since we haven't done anything wrong so …either way can we get please get back to the real conversation at hand considering we weren't followed," she explained.

"Yeah I know," Cameron sighed tiredly "I just… wish we could've talked about this without … moving across to America because of what's happening in Hogwarts…" he explained.

"Trust me mate we're just as surprised as you were … and despite how Mione and Ginny were the one who speed things up on our flight it wasn't too bad," Fred shrugged at this "Despite everything we don't want our estrange brother Ronald and Harry involved they have no idea where we are" Fred stiffly began to say, "Although I don't think they would—I heard from Lee that our estrange brother and Potter— "he spats "Are currently unconscious—a deep sleep coma in the Hospital Wing if you will thanks to Aqua," he explained.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I knocked both their arses out and left them in a deep sleep coma big brother," Aqua shrugged "Those gits deserved it that's for sure," she scowled.

Cameron pinched his nose "Are you telling me that you left two young boys and knocked them out that they're in deep sleep coma— "he flatly replied causing Ariel, Aqua, Fred and George to nod at this then he sighed "Well… I can't really do much about that but, you still could've told us that you were here early I wasn't joking around back there when I said that especially in front of Sam and the others," he explained.

"Well when we left from the airport we didn't expect to arrive early like we planned thanks to Mione and Gin but, I have a feeling they were bored being on the air for nearly 11 hours tends to do that but, cut it short by 5 ½ hours instead of 11 hours," George explained.

"I guess when you put that way… I can't really blame you guys for that… but, how did you guys end up in Sam's house anyway?" Jay asked sitting on the couch with a defeated look.

"We don't know we never got to that part yet we had a feeling they must've found us when we apparate to the meadows field and took us to that bloke Sam's house when we were unconscious from apparating to one place to another," Ariel pointed out.

Ben had an odd look on his face "Are you telling me that you have no idea who he is or recognize him?" he asked with a disbelief look on his face.

Ariel blinked her eyes owlish "Not really no? Am I supposed too?"

Ben looked at Toby who gave a shrug "Nope,"

Ariel stared at him suspiciously "Benjie… what do you both know?"

"Nothing,"

"Are you sure…."

"Positive unless you know who he is?"

"Not really…. Aqua do you know him"

Aqua blinked her eyes owlish turning to Ariel "You mean to tell me you haven't figured out yet,"

"No….am I suppose too?"

"Oh, for the love of Merlin just tell her who he is BJ,"

Ben pouted "Oh come on Tobs it's not like she can recognize him it has been 8 years…since they last saw our friends,"

"Friends… what friends?"

"You do know that was Sam right… Sam Uley?"

"Sam…" Ariel furrowed her eyebrows then widen her eyes in realization "As in Sam Uley?" she squeaked in surprise "That guy that looks so serious… no way that's him,"

"Oh, believe me it is… a lot has changed around in Forks since we last be here Red,"

 **~*~End of Chapter Eighteen~*~**

 **Wow. That was the longest chapter I ever did. I know I promise to update today but, it's getting late. It's now 2:50 a.m. in the morning and I'm starting to get sleepy butttt, later today it's my day off so I'll be continuing more tomorrow. Before I stop for today I just want to add that I'm so happy that you guys followed, favorites and reviewed my story. It really brightens my day. Ciao for now dolls.**


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Chapter Nineteen: Family Discussions (Part 2)**

 **Toby's P.O.V.**

"Like what…"

"You remember the legends that uncle Billy used to tell us about the Quileute wolf pack… back in the day when we were kids,"

"Yeah…. But, that's just a legend though,"

"Think about it … they were born here…just like we were if we stayed like we're supposed too we probably be like them too in LaPush no less?"

"Well… that American boy #10— "Aqua snorted "Was a bit warm… like the sun temperature warm?"

"That's Jared one of my friends and coworker at the high school of LaPush high?"

"Hmm…"

"What?"

"Nothing…"

"So, his skin was warm what else is new?"

"Do you remember that boy that was with our estrange cousin … the one that looks like Cedric,"

"Of course," Ariel scoffed at this "He tried to read our minds what was that about anyway?"

Ben and Toby sighed "He's a vampire,"

Ariel, Aqua, Fred and George widen their eyes "HE'S WHAT?!"

"Yeah … that's what we said… apparently we're not the only magical beings in this bloody town,"

"Oh, bloody hell and how is Isabella involved?"

"That would be because they're dating Aqua,"

"What?" Ariel hissed in a dark tone "Doesn't she know how bloody dangerous they are,"

"Apparently but, she doesn't care as they claimed, 'to love each other' being Edward's mate,"

"Edward….?"

"That's his name Aqua, the one that looks like Cedric,"

Aqua snorted at this "And what about his family… what's their names"

"The Cullens…. Esme who's the mother and Dr. Cullen's mate, then there's the kids who are adopted… Rosalie Hale and Jasper Hale who are posing as Esme's niece and nephew then Alice Cullen and Emmett Cullen. Jasper Hale and Alice Cullen are mates then Rosalie with Emmett; however, Alice, Jasper and Edward have powers… Alice can see the future, Jasper is empathy who can control emotions then Edward can read people's mind…they're vegetarian vampires drink on animal blood,"

"A physic are you bloody kidding me,"

Ben sighed at this "Yeah but, … despite how she can see the future I don't really associate with them except Dr. Cullen so I never really met them personally yet,"

"I see…"

"So, they don't feed on human blood then?"

"No, they don't, Dr. Cullen is our kids family he's a good man despite how he's a vampire he's the only one who knows that we're magical like him except as wizards and witches,"

"Really… isn't Chloe and Spencer not upset about this?"

"At first they were but, after considering everything Spencer did a little digging and trusts him after what happen last year,"

"And what happen last year?"

"I'm sure you heard from uncle Charlie right?"

"No, we haven't heard much what about uncle Charlie is he alright?"

"Yeah he's fine it's just last year Edward and Isabella broke up thus … our cousin didn't take the break up well, she cause so much trouble during the year that left her and Jake not talking anymore,"

"How come?"

"Well apparently when Edward and Isabella were apart… Isabella did impulsive things riding with strangers in motorcycles, jumping off cliffs, etc then when things really got dangerous … that's when we found out about Victoria?"

"Victoria who's that?"

"A nomad vampire apparently she was in a different clan … with James her mate and Laurent another vampire… they got into a … how can I put this … James hunted thus made the Cullens to protect Isabella because of this,"

Fred and George furrowed their eyebrows "Seems to me that this cousin of yours is a magnet of trouble isn't she?" Fred asked.

Ben snorted "You don't know half of it Fred trust me despite how she's our family she's making a huge mess of things because of it,"

"And what about when you went to Italy Toby what's that about?"

Toby sighed "Well… I had to do a small business trip after BJ and I saved uncle Harry during the wolf hunt despite it was more… hunting for Victoria… uncle Harry nearly died because of what she did… I think she was about to kill him that time,"

Ariel and Aqua widen their eyes in horror "But, he's okay right uncle Harry I mean?"

"Yeah he's fine, BJ and I managed to save him or else he would've died in a heart attack,"

"Oh, thank Merlin," Ariel sighed in relief "I would hate to … lose uncle Harry…"

"I know Lil Red.. I know," Jay nodded at this "We all would,"

"So, what about Sam and the pack though I don't understand how we didn't recognized each other,"

"Well eight years can do that,"

Aqua furrowed her eyebrows "Obviously since we just caught up for a little with Leeleebear right?"

"Yeah we all did," Toby nodded at this "What about Jake and Seth do you recognized them,"

"Not at first but, it completely crossed my mind for a few minutes before we had reintroduced each other again,"

"So, the girl that you two jumped was …. your childhood best friend Leah right?"

"Yeah that's right why do you ask Freddie?"

Fred blushed "No reason … it's just… she's kind of cute,"

Ariel and Aqua giggled "Well she is our best friend maybe when we see each other again we'll introduce you two Freddie," Ariel winked at this causing Fred to flush that left everyone to chuckle.

"I would like that thanks," Fred flushed at this.

"So that was Leah huh? She seemed a little tense… what exactly happen to her and Sam? Last time I heard they were going to get married weren't they?"

"You noticed that huh?"

"How could we not we're her best friends… but, apparently we lost in touch over the years…" Aqua murmured.

Ben swore under his breath "Ah… that…it's complicated but, I'm sure when she's ready she'll tell you guys what happen since you two did jump her and everything maybe you guys can talk to her,"

"Talk to her… talk to her about what?"

"Everything catch up with everything,"

"Well yeah we're best friend Benjie you know that but, despite everything … we'll probably plan something," Ariel shrugged at this "So you said this Edward bloke he can read people's mind?"

"You noticed that huh," Ben pursued his lips causing everyone to noticed and nodded "Well like we told you that's Edward… Isabella's boyfriend,"

"That's completely barbaric it would almost like I'm cheating on Cedric with that … look alike bloke?!" Aqua exclaimed causing her to frown "Ewe…that would mean we're both dating both twins doppelganger; I'm dating Cedric and she's dating Edward… ewe," she frowned at this "I don't know how I feel about that…" she murmured.

"Bloody hell…are you telling us that Isabella is dating that …. Edward fellow that looks like a doppelganger of Cedric?"

"Yes,"

"Ewe,"

"It would seem you two would have that in common,"

"Ewe gross don't even go there Jay no we don't just because we're dating the same… person look alike that doesn't mean we have anything in common Benjie,"

"We kind figured you would say that but, you need to be careful around him though,"

"Well it's not like I'm going to be around the bloke you can count on that," Aqua snorted at this "Oh Merlin…" she sighed running her hand on her hair "There's two Cedric… and yet … they don't look anything alike… bloody hell…" she explained.

"Don't worry we'll make sure to stay away from him but, what about Sam and his friends though the tension is killing us Benjie,"

"Their shapeshifters almost like… Professor Lupin except they don't transform under the moon every month they can shapeshifter to a werewolf whenever they like which is a bear size kind of wolf,"

"I knew there were something off about Sam and his friends… but, this— I was not expecting that, "Aqua sighed running her hands through her hair "Even Jake, Leah and Seth?"

"Yep,"

"Damn… so what do we about it?"

"What makes you think we're going to let you two be involve now that Mia is here she can be a normal teenager for once," Toby exclaimed.

"We're not normal Toby you know that better than anyone," Aqua argued back.

Toby was about to protest but, Cameron cut him off "Guys as much as I want to continue this conversation— "he paused for a moment "We have other things to think about remember?"

Ariel detecting this as she rapidly changed the subject "So how long will the house be fixed Benjie?" she asked as she sat down next to her boyfriend George while Aqua gave her a look along with Fred who sat next to George.

"Hopefully by December although it could be early than that since we're almost done we just need to fix the walls, get some new furniture with the bedrooms and add some light colors so it would look like it's not depressing and everything,"

"True and speaking of dinner why don't we grab something to eat really quick and head back to uncle Charlie's house afterwards then tomorrow we can start fixing the house okay," Ben offered.

"Good idea," Ariel nodded at this "I'm actually starving. Let's get some pizza," she exclaimed causing everyone to chuckle and cheered at this agreement.

 **[FORKS, WASHINGTON-CULLEN'S HOUSE] …**

 **Bella's P.O.V.**

Things were very intense once Edward and I left. I kept scowling on how Jake and that girl with the red hair where I learned her name was Ginny. And once my dad arrived he smiled when he saw my cousins spinning them around as if they're best friends and had the best relationship being an uncle with his nephews and nieces. When I arrived in Forks, he didn't seem happy I mean he was but, he didn't give me a greeting like that spinning me around or whatever. He just gave me an awkward hug and we didn't talk much except how was school etc but, once my cousins are here it was nothing like that at all. In fact, my dad seems so happy to see my cousins. I been staying with my dad for nearly 2 years and we never talked that long in our conversations as we weren't close not like my mom and I as we're best friends but, when my cousins arrive it's not like he rather have them around as his kids instead of me. It wasn't fair. What do they have that I don't. I'm his damn daughter he should've gave me a greeting like that instead of an awkward hug as I couldn't help but, scowl on how my dad grinned greeting my cousins like it was not a big thing but, with me nothing.

"Bella…" Edward murmured at this noticing how quiet I was "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine," I lied scowling "So … what was that about between you and Aqua?" I demanded him.

Edward suddenly grew stiff "Nothing out of the ordinary," he says setting me down for a minute thinking I might be sick even though I was used to this.

"Really Edward I'm not stupid. You two stared at each other for a very long while and it didn't help that my cousin Aqua punched you … doesn't the punch hurt?" I demanded.

"No, it doesn't hurt Bella… in fact the punch that your cousin Aqua did wasn't close to it in fact you can say it was painless…" Edward stiffly mumbled under his breath scanning the forest for a minute or two "Are you sure you're alright Bella?" he asked noticing how pale I was.

"I told you I'm fine," I huffed leaving Edward raising his eyebrow at me.

"Whatever you say Bella," Edward stiffly nod at this "Breaks over we're almost there," he answered. I climbed on his back as we both raced back to the Cullen's house minutes later. Edward set me down which Alice raced to greet me.

"Hey Bella!" Alice chirped happily.

"Hey Alice," I greeted back with a strain smile which she noticed and frowned.

"No offense Bella—"Alice gave a strain smile covering her nose "But, you kind of smell," she says.

I frowned smelling myself, for vampires and werewolves they have certain smells seeing as I'm human I can't smell anything "Yeah sorry about that. My cousins just arrived here… and my dad was meeting us at Sam's house. My dad didn't say much just told me to grab them. My older cousins Ben, Toby, Jayden and Cameron were also there too with Ariel and Aqua including my little cousin Hermione. Edward won't tell me anything," I answered crossing my arms.

"Oh?" Alice noticing my tone of voice turning to Edward stating they're going to talk later "Come on Bella let's get you clean up huh" she says grabbing my hand racing upstairs where I heard Edward talking to the others in low tones.

"Why can't I know," I complained at this "Edward made a mess of things for my cousins especially the way she looked at Edward. I think she's going to steal him away from me," she huffed.

Alice raised her eyebrow "Who?" she asked.

"Aqua my cousin she's always been jealous of me," I huffed.

Alice blinked her eyes "I'm sure that's not true Bella…" she tried to calm me down.

"Even though Aqua just hit Edward not once but, twice today!" I complained.

"Hit Edward… "Alice slowly said this turning to me very intrigued at this.

"Yes, I didn't appreciate how they would be rude to Edward they always been jealous ever since we were kids especially Ariel and Aqua since they used to be fat," I sneered in jealously when I saw my cousin Aqua and Edward stared at each other. He's mine not hers! _(a/n: I just wanted to point out that Aries 'Ariel' and Aquarius 'Aqua' were never fat in this story; Bella's just in a jealous rage on how beautiful and popular they were especially when it comes with boys. Also, she got jealous on how Edward and Aqua were staring at each other. Edward feels a connection towards Aqua. I decide to make Edward a somewhat love interest to Aqua including Jared Cameron who imprinted on Aqua as they're going to be connecting more than Edward because he reminds her of Cedric her first love before she moved to America—who's still her boyfriend it's more of a three some relationship for Cedric, Aqua and Jared—first time of everything)_ "And don't even get me started with Ben, Toby, Jayden and Cameron who were also there... we never got along not even when we were kids…as they were also close with Sam, Leah, Jake and Leah as kids so that's probably why they've protective of Sam and the pack. Ever since we left Sam's house Edward's been acting so anxious to get back and hasn't said a word to me except he can't read either of their minds," I complained.

"Your cousins know Sam and the pack personally?" Alice asked.

"Well yeah, they're all born here in Forks until they moved to England … at least that's what my dad told me but, he didn't say why … it broke Sam, Leah, Jake and Seth's heart since they're very close … including Jake's sisters too," I huffed in irritation.

Alice gave a blank look and curled her lips into a thin line setting me down on the bed and gave a deep sigh "The guest bathroom is through there with your new set of clothes and we'll talk later Bells once you're done with your shower," she answered and before I can answer she raced to Edward's side.

I scowled "I don't see why I'm always the last one to know about this," she exclaimed and went to the bathroom in a huff and took a quick shower due to the smell and saw the new set of clothes. It wasn't girly but, it was exactly my style a plain t-shirt and some jeans.

Once Alice arrived at her family's side turning to Edward who had a stuff posture who kept pacing back and forth while the rest of the family entered the living room to talk in low tones except Carlisle he was still in the hospital working.

"Edward what happen," Alice whispered in low tones looking upstairs as they all heard the shower running.

Edward scowled pinching his nose "Her father Charlie called Bella to tell her that her cousins arrived here in Forks…they got into an argument and Charlie practically snapped her because of her bad attitude towards her cousins you remember I told you that a few days ago right…" he drifted off causing the family to slowly nod at this "Apparently, they ended up in Sam's house—I couldn't get a reading from her father Charlie to get any more information it was rather odd… because before I can hear his thoughts and now I can't…" he continued to drift off in memory that happen a few minutes ago "If I have to guess Sam and the pack must've brought them over at his place," he explained.

"What do you mean you didn't get a reading from Charlie?" Esme worried at this since Charlie is one of her good friends "What's wrong with him?" she asked.

"Nothing's wrong with Charlie per say…" Edward assured his mother not wanting to worry her "I just couldn't read his mind today… actually come to think of it I can never get a reading out of him… it was very odd not since we came back from Italy I always wondered if I was being hallucinating but, I wasn't… it's been nearly four months since then and I always wondered why but, I assumed it's a family genetic," he explained.

"That's impossible Edward… since I can read his emotions from a mile away…" Jasper paused for a moment which left Edward about to protest but, he cut him off "Mostly towards you… which is usually anger… annoyance… very annoyed then anger… then happy then irritation again you get the picture he really hates your guts Edward it doesn't take a rocket science to figure that out that he hates you Edward and I don't blame him for that—" he drifted off furrowing his eyebrows "But, then again you could be right because ever since we came back from Italy I couldn't get a reading after him either… so you're not hallucinating on this," he explained.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Edward who looked offended.

"Oh, nothing he just really hates your guts Edward," Jasper stiffly replied which Alice held his hands to calm him down "And if I was in his shoes I would've hate you too," he replied with a shrug.

"We'll talk about that later but, from what I can get from Bella…" Alice whispered in low tones "Apparently one of her cousin's Aqua I think seemed to really intrigue you Edward… and she also thinks that Aqua's jealous of her," she pointed out.

Edward snorted "I hardly doubt that. There's nothing for Bella to be jealous of…" he drifted off the words for a minute "Yes, I admit Aqua is a very attractive woman I won't lie about that but, there's something off about her… and let's not forget that she's dating someone who looks like me someone name Cedric back in England. I don't think that's possible to have a twin like me but, that conversation will be on hold… Although from what she told me he has better manners than I do…. And I don't know why I can't read their minds… because it was quite frustrating and let's not forget how three of those girls jumped me," he explained.

"What about when Aqua or those two girls hit you. What exactly did you do?" Alice accused him.

"What did I do" Edward bewildered at this "What makes you think I did something to upset them it's not like I can control myself reading their minds," he argued back.

"Edward," Rosalie spoke up thru the silence "No offense but, we know you can't help yourself when you read people's minds since it's your powers in fact it's rather annoying. Whoever this Aqua person or those two girls was… you probably pissed him off," she accused him.

Edward spoke up shifted uncomfortable "She's not a guy she's a girl with blue strips on her hair and happens to be Bella's older cousin including Ariel but, then there's this other girl with red hair her name is Ginny," he mumbled under his breath.

"Wait, wait, wait hold on a minute" Emmett spoke up between the silence "Are you telling us that Aqua kicked the crap out of you by reading her mind? How exactly did she know that you were reading her mind? There's no way she would've known that since that never happened before and better yet she's a girl who beat the shit out of you now that's impressive I got to meet this girl, her twin sister Ariel and this Ginny girl?" he pointed out.

"Emmett," Rosalie hissed at him.

"What I'm just saying I mean how many people ever got the guts to beat the shit out of Eddykins here," Emmett argued with his wife.

Rosalie grew quiet pondering in her thoughts "I supposed when you put that way … they got enough guts to beat the shit out of you Edward but, it doesn't change how they all tend to know our secret Emmett. She could be dangerous hell they could be dangerous" she argued with a sneer on her face.

"It doesn't even matter how she knows guys she just… doesn't seem very happy when I tried to read her mind…" Edward grumbled under his breath "In fact she hits pretty hard I'm a bit surprised she didn't break her hand … I even have a bruise to prove it too," he sighed revealing his bruise to his family when Esme gasp at the bruises while the rest of the family gape at this "And let's not forget that her twin sister Ariel also beat the crap out of me by throwing me across the room twice without even touching me," he explained.

"Twice… What do you mean she threw you across the room?" Esme gasps in horror "That's impossible no human being can do that…"

"She wasn't the only person who hit me… though?

"Who else hit you and whatever you did really upset them if they knew that you were reading their minds Edward?"

"If that's true that means she and her sister are dangerous," Rosalie scoffed at this "Even I should admit you tend to read our minds are annoying Edward but, it doesn't change how they're both dangerous to our family again," she snarled.

"No, they're defiantly human I know that for sure... the only difference is that they both know how to throw a hard punch," Edward stiffly drifted off "Including her brothers,"

"Brothers…she has brothers," Alice gasps in horror "How many siblings do they have?"

"I would say…. Eight siblings together but, their mum is also pregnant again with another set of twins…" Edward murmured.

Esme felt herself sadden as she couldn't receive children "And they're all Bella's cousins?"

"Yes… Ben and Toby they're the head principles in LaPush High and LaPush Jr High?"

"When did they arrive here in Forks?"

"Who?"

"I don't know and even if I did I didn't seem them arrive here in Forks? So how did they arrive here without me seeing them in my visions,"

"I heard that the brothers…Ben, Toby, Jay and Cameron who are Bella's cousins—Ben and Toby been here for almost 2-3 years … the same day Bella arrived but, they kept their arrival secret from what I heard in Sam's mind and they know each other... they were childhood best friends growing up before Ben and Toby's family moved to England"

"And what about Bella's other cousins?"

"Jay and Cameron, they're the same way… they're very protective with their sisters Ariel, Aqua, and Hermione—although I couldn't exactly see her because Seth was blocking her way,"

"Why?"

"He imprinted her,"

"And Hermione's friends?"

"They did the same way,"

"What about Aqua and Ariel you probably offended them if they kicked your butt and threw you across the room? That would make them more dangerous being Bella's cousins" Rosalie scoffed "From reading their minds. I would've felt annoyed too if you read my mind,"

"That's not my fault Rose," Edward argued "You know I can't help myself reading people's private thoughts,"

"I know that Edward," Rosalie sneered at her brother "But, ever since you brought that human into our lives—if you didn't do what you did we wouldn't be in danger with the Volturi or with Victoria hunting us down," she snarled.

"James was going to kill Bella I wasn't going to let him kill her that includes Victoria being his mate and even when I tried to read their minds there's something off about them I don't know what but, they know what we are," Edward argued back "And she's not the only one who hasn't made their dislike over me. There's also the fact that Jake and some of the pack members" lowering his voice "Imprinted on one of the new comers… Ginny I believe her name was… who had no problem kicking me in the stomach when I tried to read her mind after a lot of warnings from Bella's cousins they knew that Alice can see the future, or how you can read their emotions or how I can read their minds. They knew about us before I can defend myself," he winced at this "And being thrown across the room not once but, twice by those girls isn't exactly helping either since it was rather harsh being thrown against the wall in Sam's house that I probably made a few dents on the walls because of it," he explained.

"What do you mean they knew about us Edward," Jasper stiffly replied "I don't even know them,"

"I was in the same position completely dumbstruck by how exactly did they know about us I have no idea," Edward argued in low tones "Apparently, Toby, Bella's older cousin knew that all about us for nearly 4 years ….there's also the fact they know the Volturi personally ….and neither of us knew about it not until I found out today I learned that they were in town Jasper," he growled "In fact Ben and Toby also pointed out that they're friends with Esme and Carlisle through their wives since Carlisle is their family doctor," he explained.

"That's impossible I would've seen them coming," Alice argued back trying to calm down her husband "And how can they know the Volturi? They don't get along with humans unless they kill them,"

"Okay let's calm down… now what about …Ben and Toby's wife? What's their name? I couldn't possible met them if I never met them before?" Esme explained.

"Chloe and Spencer… does that name ring any bells to you mum?"

Esme furrowed her eyebrows "I know a Chloe and Spencer but, I wasn't aware that they're all related to Bella through marriage with Ben and Toby—since they keep to themselves. Their children are such darlings. I'm good friends with them …and I've been their house multiply of times when they needed to extend their house since their expecting another baby well babies anyway…" she drifted off "And knowing Ben and Toby this is the first time I heard about them. Chloe and Spencer don't tend to talk a lot about their family," she explained.

"How is it that we don't know about them arriving or that they know about the Volturi or about us and as if that bad wasn't enough—with the pack but, what does Jake and the mutts have to do with this," Rosalie argued back pinching her nose in annoyance.

"Because Jake and the pack are involved not only that but, Jake, Sam, Leah, and Seth are good friends with the Granger's families… also Jake …imprinted on her… Ginny I mean and I think Seth imprinted on Hermione… Leah imprinted on one of the twin boys… umm I think his name is Fred and … Jared… he imprinted on Aqua despite how she's dating someone name Cedric who apparently looks like me" Edward pointed out in low tones " And since George is dating Ariel and then there's the other too Neville and Luna I think they're together but, I'm not exactly sure if the young wolves imprinted on them but, it's hard to tell…" he explained.

"So, what? That doesn't mean anything and has to do with us Edward?"

"It has everything to do with this Rose not only they're Bella's cousins but, the pack are also involved because half of the pack imprinted on them and friends with those same cousins. Like I said I couldn't read either of their minds… somehow, they know that I'm a vampire… or how Alice and Jasper has powers including myself…. Aqua even said so without even realizing it and whenever I try to do read their minds I end up in a brick wall," Edward argued back pausing for a moment "And their smell…" he drifted off for a short moment.

"What about their smell?" Jasper asked.

"They didn't smell human… I mean they look human but, the youngest cousin of Bella… Hermione …" Edward curled his lips for a long moment "I think… she was abused along with her friends… at least that's what I heard in Sam's thoughts before they were blocked…" he stiffly replied leaving everyone to widen their eyes in horror especially Rose who had a murderous look on her face.

 **"THEY WERE WHAT?!"** Rosalie snarled that Emmett her husband had to hold her back by the waist "I bet it was the mutts I'm going to kill them" she snarled.

"It wasn't Sam or the pack Rose," Edward argued "In fact it was how Sam and the pack found them then took them into Sam's place… and I didn't get a first glance at them at first until Sam and the pack were blocking my view … when Bella tried to greet her cousin. I saw her arms were indeed bruised from someone. Neither Sam or the pack know who? They also think that's it from an abusive household… I couldn't get a reading from anyone because their minds were blocked especially Hermione or her family and friends somehow they blocked me from trying to read their minds…somehow Sam and the pack minds were blocked which as well was very frustrating to find out the truth," he explained.

"So, what do we do not only you can't read their minds, they also know about us… they know the Volturi or that we have powers… I mean next thing we know you're going to find out that your mate is one of Bella's cousins for all we know but, they were also abused from a household or from a bully," Jasper stiffly replied.

"We don't do anything," Carlisle announced as he just arrived home from the hospital with an unreadable expression on his face "I couldn't help but, overhear your story Edward…. And yes I'm very good friends with Bella's cousin Benjamin, Tobias, Jayden and Cameron Granger—their wives Chloe, Spencer then there's Jayden's and Cameron's girlfriend's Mal and Sophia with their kids—I'm very good friends with them being the family doctor to their children and I wouldn't go into their bad side if I were you…" he drifted off "Especially with Ben's little sister Hermione apparently, they all had experience with vampires like us except back in England considering this is Charlie's nieces and nephews we're talking about" he explained.

"Does that mean you know who Edward's talking about Carlisle?" Esme asked.

Carlisle sighed looking away with a glower look "Edward I would appreciate if you don't look into my mind right now I'm very tired—"he waved his son off which Edward was about to argue but, he continued to talk "As I was saying I can't really say it's not my story to tell and also I made a promise to one of my friends back in England… before I was turned into a vampire… we go way back and apparently she's here with her grandson Neville and his friends which I assume you have met them haven't you Edward?" he explained.

"I did…" Edward stiffly pondered for a moment "How do you know them Carlisle?"

"Like I said it's not my story to tell…and yes I do know them they're family friend of my family before I was turned…since I'm good friends with Charlie the chief of the town" Carlisle nodded at this "And I suggest you don't use your power to read their minds Edward they can block you from trying to read their minds considering it's really rude especially when it comes with my old colleague who's the grandmother of one of those kids. If she finds out what you did to offend her grandson or his friends she won't hesitate or defend those kids… we don't want them as our enemy but, as our allies that's good for me… and I wouldn't cross them either especially with Isabella's cousins which I hope to remind you again Edward… when the times comes I want you to invite them for dinner so we can start over and make amends hoping to be friends at least colleagues with one another. It's bad enough we made a mess with the pack… the Volturi and Victoria with Ben and Toby being friends with the Volturi that part is true since I was the one that introduced them to begin with but, that was before I learned that they actually knew each other from a long time ago… and made an enemy with Isabella's father… and I know you can't help yourself Edward the last thing we all need is to make more enemies in this town…" Carlisle drifted off by warning his son Edward who was about to argue but, they were interrupted by Bella who tripped over her feet again and steadied herself from the wall that left the Cullens to turn to her with a towel on her head about to greet Carlisle but, was ignored by him once again "Now if you excuse me I'll be in my office finishing up some paper work if you need me," he explained heading to his office without looking a glance or said anything to Bella who frowned at this.

"Is something wrong?" Bella asked.

"No Bella nothing's wrong," Alice replied.

"Are you sure?" Bella accused her.

"I'm sure," Alice gave a perky smile turning to her brother with a glower _'we'll talk more later when you take Bella home'_ look while Edward gave a stiff nod "Edward why don't you take Bella dinner and take home before her father would get worried?" she offered.

Bella was about to protest but, Edward cut her off "Yes, that's a good idea since Bella hasn't had dinner come on Bella. I'll take you out to dinner," he explained. Edward picked her up on his back taking the car so they can eat dinner; an hour later they went back home and picked up Bella on his back this time by taking her home later that night.

They decided to go to Port Washington to eat in their restaurant when they first started talking. Bella ordered the mushroom ravioli and two cokes since Edward doesn't eat much…

"So… "

Bella looked up at her boyfriend "So…?" she repeated after him.

"That was your cousins huh…"

Bella shifted uncomfortable "Yep… Ben, Toby, then there's Jay, Cameron, Ariel, Aqua and Hermione— "she scowled "Hermione's the youngest as you can tell and their mum Emma; well my aunt Emma is pregnant with twins it sounds swell," she explained. It didn't come unnoticed to Edward that she doesn't get along with her cousins which the feeling was mutual on both sides.

"They seem like nice people,"

Bella stared at him in disbelief "Nice people… they hit you more than once today," she cried out in protest hissing in low tones.

"It hardly hurt Bella you know that,"

Bella frowned "But, it looked quite painful being thrown across the room which I still don't know how you end up being thrown in the first place since you were hardly touched—and Aqua," she scowled "She seems to like you since her boyfriend looks exactly like you," she explained.

Edward looked amused by her jealously "Oh really? I didn't notice," he murmured sipping his coke "I probably understand if she was annoyed when I tried to read her mind Bella," he explained.

"Did you get a reading from them?" Bella asked scowling but, curiously got the best of her not liking being the last one to know about everything.

"No… apparently, it's a family genetic like you," Edward murmured "And it hardly hurt me Bella so I don't understand why you're being upset about it," he explained.

"Well she was staring at you and I didn't like that. You're my boyfriend not hers and I didn't even know she can do that like karate style," Bella scowled "Although my uncle Daniel is in the army so… that would be probably why," she murmured.

"The army…" Edward was intrigued by this news "I didn't know your cousins were in the army?"

"Hmm… oh yeah… my dad told me that after Ben and Toby graduated from their boarding school they joined the navy for about 4 years they would be moving a lot and I guess during that time they were still together with Spencer and Chloe," Bella murmured shifting more uncomfortable.

"You seem uncomfortable when you talk about them?"

"I'm not uncomfortable it's just… my dad doesn't … social with a lot of people he's not a hugger at least from what I can tell anyway and … when my cousins come to visit it's like he's a whole different person he didn't even hug me when I arrived here. He only gave me an awkward hand shake," Bella scowled.

Edward blinked his eyes owlish "Oh? You never told me that?"

"I didn't think it was a big deal… since I got that part from him too I don't socialize with a lot of people… and there you go…"

"Hmm…."

That's when their waiter Amber came back to their table "Would you like another refill?"

"Yes, make that two please," Edward answered.

Amber however, flushed whenever Edward grins his teeth by dazzling her again that Bella couldn't help but, sigh "O—of—of course," she bowed "I'll be right back with your two cokes?" she murmured heading back to the counter again.

"So, what else did they do?"

"Who?"

"Your cousins?"

"Oh… umm… Charlie—" I furrowed her eyebrows "I mean my dad he would ramble on and on about my cousins… Ben he was the general in the navy and then he retired early in his mid-20's and got married with Spencer before the twins Skyler and Sawyer turned 2 years old and then Toby he's the captain in the air force so he retired when he was about 25 and wanted to be near his family so he got job as the head principle which you all know now with Ben as well,"

"And your other cousins?"

"Um…" I frowned at this "I didn't hear much about Jay or Cameron… but, apparently, they're in the police force like my dad," she explained.

"And the sisters?"

"Ariel and Aqua they're still in their boarding school—apparently, they were Perfects in their boarding school and— "I frowned noticing Edward's curious look "Why are we talking about my cousins for anyway?"

"I'm just curious you hardly talk about your family in your dad's side of the family?"

"Well… we don't get along since we were kids?"

"Why is that?"

"They're pretty smart and my dad he's always proud of them since I can remember I always been jealous on how close they are,"

Edward slowly nodded at this "Well since you lived with your mom your whole life it would've been understood when your dad is close with your cousins then with you since you made it no problem to hate Forks since you were a kid…"

"I know… it's just I wish I was close with my dad like I am with my mom…. that's all..."

Edward gave a _'hum'_ sound "Ready to go?" he asked.

Bella looked at her now finished dish which was mushroom ravioli "Yes, I'm ready to go,"

Edward called for a check which was the usual amount under $20.00 which he gave a $5.00 tip for the generous service at least that's what he claims anyway. It was now 10:00 p.m. in the evening when they left so it would be another half hour or so for Bella to get home by then.

 **[LAPUSH RESIDENCE—G.M. STARLIGHT MANOR] …**

 **Ariel's P.O.V.**

After a few minutes of silence with a blank look on our faces I decided to speak up "So…what… you're saying is that Sam and his friends are… wolves...?"

"Shapeshifters but, yes," Toby replied grabbing another slice of pizza.

"Interesting…." I murmured eating small bites on her pizza "So…where's Chloe and Spencer I never got a chance to greet them yet?"

"They're in the spa resort for the week they brought the kids with them,"

"Awe when will they be back?"

"Wednesday evening but, if they decided to leave early they'll let either of us know,"

Ariel and Aqua slowly nod at this "I never got a chance to thank you for transferring us to LaPush High big brother so thank you…" Aqua murmured.

"Not a problem," Ben cleared his throat "Any particular reason why you want to attend to LaPush High instead of Forks High?"

"Well I assumed Isabella goes to that school, right?" I asked with a raise eyebrow.

"She does…." Ben slowly nod at this "Including the Cullens,"

"Does that answer your question?"

Toby chuckled "Of course neither of us wouldn't want to be near Isabella anyway right?"

"Exactly you know us so well big brother,"

"Well of course I'm your brother I'm pretty sure I'd know you guys better than anyone don't you think," Toby chuckled; Jay and Cameron cleared their throats "So… let's talk about why we're really here… shall we… so … what exactly happen you four didn't exactly went into details before we learned and found out that you were moving across the country in this small ditty town called Forks… our home…so why don't you start with that… hmm?" he explained.

I steadied my breath knowing this subject was going to come "When… before or after we found out Tobs?"

"More like… between… with Mya and Ginny—neither of you guys went into details on how it happen though besides Harry and Ron bullying and torturing our sisters … so we want to know everything … no matter how disturbed it was we're going to have protective wards around the house including uncle Charlie's house due to Isabella since we all know how she is … towards our little sister… so …are you going to tell us what happen with Mya and Ginny or what?"

Fred, George, Aqua and I looked at each other with wary looks "Well…. Like we told you the other day Aqua and I were patrolling the west side of the castle and Cedric and Jordan were patrolling the east side—"I steadied my breathing where George held my hand in comfort "Percy wanted two sets of Perfects to patrol around the castle… Friday's usually mine and Aqua's patrols sometimes we switch—anyway I noticed that the Astrology Tower light was on so curiously got the best of me… and that's when I found Mya at the edge of the corner shivering … no that's not quite right she was whimpering in pain…" her voice was cracked by her hoarse voice closing her eyes from the memory when she found their little sister Hermione that I felt George holding me into his arms "She—she was covered in bruises…and cuts… all over her body … almost like she hasn't ate in weeks it was horrid to watch… I—I can barely recognize her until I walked closer and saw it was Hermione… shivering… into the cold…" she whispered sobbing into George's arms as he rubbed his arms against me comforting me as I couldn't look at my brother's horrid expression.

"And that's when she called me so I rushed over there thinking she got hurt and that's when I saw 'Fire… "Aqua covered her mouth holding back a sob that Fred gave her a comfort hug "We asked her what happen… I asked her if it was Malfoy or his goons who tortured her she shook her head no…Ariel and I been arguing either or not to take her to the hospital wing knowing Madame Pomfrey would've help but, realized it was late until Ginny came I assumed she was looking for Mya and that's when they both told us what happen after Fred and George walked in, we realized we needed to talk alone that's when they took us to the Room of Requirement," she paused for a moment "That's when Mya and Ginny told us what happen, Mya told us that she tried to tell auntie Minnie but, she wouldn't listen and felt like … she didn't had anyone to talk too… including the both of us because we were both busy with our friends, our boyfriends etc; she didn't know where the location was for our hide out until we showed it to her, she showed us her bruises and cuts. Gin explained her part on wanting to help Harry too after explaining to us that they both tried to tell a teacher but, they wouldn't listen…it was Harry and Ron…who been torturing them… " she explained.

"Harry and Ron, you mean her two best friends?" Cameron asked.

"Yes… that would be them… Harry Potter and Ron Weasley—the youngest brother of Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George; being the older brother of Ginny," Aqua replied with a hoarse tone.

Cameron closed his eyes sadly "Bloody hell—so do you know how long this been happening "he swore under his breath "And then what happen?"

"No we didn't know it's been happening I mean we knew they were fighting at first but, they made up," Fred paused for a moment furrowing his eyebrows "That's when George and I came in—we were horrified to find out that our own brother; our own flesh and blood would do such a horrid thing to our little sister and to Mione—we also noticed that they had some major arguments small ones since the beginning… first it was about Hermione's cat… ummm I don't remember what she named the cat but, apparently, he was having a hissing fit because of it,"

"You mean Crookshakes," Aqua asked turning to Fred who nodded at this "Well yes, he's a cat what do you expect him to do not eat anything? They tend to eat rats, mice or birds? It's their favorite thing to hunt and cat food for house cats at least from what I've been told anyway," she explained.

"Yeah him… they were arguing a lot because our rat Scabbers— "Fred drifted off noticing Ben, Toby, Jay and Cameron with some blank looks _'You have a pet rat'_ look "It's an old rat… Percy found him in the gardens about 13 years ago," he explained.

"You have a pet rat… that lasted 13 years… that's impossible Fred… in the muggle world rats can't survive at least 3 years… so how is that possible…" Ben murmured with an odd look on his face "That's… impossible guys…"

Fred and George blinked their eyes "That's what Mione said," they both exclaimed.

Ben and Toby scratched their chins in thought; there was only person who can have an Animagus form as a rat but, it couldn't be … because everyone stating that he's dead…

 _'No... it couldn't be him... since everyone claimed he's dead unless he's not really dead...'_ Toby thought to himself deep in thoughts.

 **~*~End of Chapter Nineteen~*~**

 **Whooooooo it took a while to write this chapter but, I finally finish this chapter. Yes, I know I changed a few things but, hopefully I'll have you guys support anyway. Ciao for now dolls.**


	21. Chapter Twenty

**Chapter Twenty: Bella's Grounded! (No Boys)**

 **Nobody's P.O.V.**

 _'Unless…'_ Toby wheel gears was spinning that Ben can tell what's he thinking _'You don't think that Peter Pettigrew faked his death to murder those 12 muggles to frame Sirius Black, do you?'_ he drifted off but, will think about that later when he and Ben talk alone.

 _'You might onto something little brother but, we'll talk about this later…at the office tomorrow,'_ Ben thought to himself as he can tell what Toby's thinking as he gave a slight nod at this.

"Well yes, it's very uncommon for rats to live that long and why on earth would Percy want a pet rat I will never know," Toby murmured under his breath.

Fred and George shrugged "He wanted his own pet because Bill and Charlie had their own owls and we were only toddlers when we got him while Ron and Ginny was being a baby then," George murmured.

"Right… go on with the story," Jay murmured.

"So… apparently Scabbers didn't feel well because our dad won some money and we ended up visiting Bill in Egypt which was brilliant. Hot but, brilliant. We even tried to scare Ron during the pyramids tours and Scabbers wasn't feeling so good under the sun for too long," George shrugged "I mean he's pretty old and he's missing a toe…" he drifted off.

"Wait, wait, wait are you saying you a pet rat who's missing a toe and he lasted over 13 years," Ariel slowly paused for at this "That's a little odd don't you think?"

"Well yeah but, he's an old rat so…"

"I guess that's true…"

"Yes,"

"And he still kept him as a pet rat,"

"Yep but, as soon as Percy got his Perfect badge he gave it to Ron since mum and dad gave him his own owl of his own,"

Ariel scowled "Ewe I can't believe he kept a rat as a pet," she sighed "I don't blame him for wanting to pet but, at least he got an owl of his own so Percy gave the rat to Ronald then huh?"

"Yep he kept him since his first day in Hogwarts,"

"You do know that we're not allowed to have a pet rat in Hogwarts; the only pets we're allowed to have are owls, toads and cats right?"

"Yeah we know but, I guess Ronald got accepted since none of the teacher's said anything,"

"That's a bit odd… "Aqua furrowed her eyebrows "I'm pretty sure our aunt Professor McGonagall would've noticed by now… and you don't have to remind me twice," she snorted at this "I don't know what Percy was thinking keeping a pet rat like that,"

"Us either but, he wanted his own pet so…" Fred drifted off as they all know they didn't have a lot of money "Why do you think the teachers haven't notice though?"

"I honestly don't know…" Ariel drifted off at this "At least we don't have to deal with it anymore… so …" she explained.

"Right… right go on," Cameron replied "And what about the fight? You were telling us about the fight?"

"Oh right, see Crookshakes seemed to want to eat Scabbers and because he's a cat and he's a rat it's kind of their natural to do that, isn't it?" George asked.

"Yes… it's their natural to hunt rats, mice, or birds sometimes they eat cat food if necessary?"

"Yeah so our little brother didn't seem to like Crookshakes for trying to eat Scabbers—and he's an old rat so … I don't know it was a stupid argument and it made Hermione upset when he accused her cat for eating Scabbers even though he wasn't eaten he just ran away for god knows where," Fred explained.

"So, you pretty much telling us your stupid idiotic brother yelled at our sister for accusing her cat for eating your rat Scabbers?"

"Yeah pretty much…"

"That bloody stupid if you ask me," Ben snorted "Over a stupid rat. I don't even like rats… they're just so… not my style of a pet to keep," he explained.

"Us either," George answered "And then there's the time when they got into another big fight when Harry got a new broom because the last Quidditch match his broom was broken into pieces and… the next day he got a new broom; Hermione being the concern friend that she was told Professor McGonagall thinking it's cursed… and well… apparently Harry and Ron didn't seem to like that at all so… they didn't talk for about… maybe two months… which was horrid because … Gred and I were a bit mean to Mione and before we knew it they made up… but, that was before we went to a Hogsmeade Trip… Harry couldn't go… so … he stayed behind… somehow he sneaked away…" he drifted off causing Fred to continue their story "Somehow he found out about Sirius Black coming after him… and finding out that he was his godfather and betrayed his parents being their secret keeper kind of made him snap—the rest you already know," he explained.

Ben, Toby, Jay and Cameron stared at them with an unreadable expression for a long … moment until Jay decided to speak between them "So… basically they been fighting nonstop from the past … 3 months… and now we find out that they're no longer best friends… brilliant just brilliant… it doesn't even help that they been nothing but, horrid friends to our sister… over something stupid… and now that Harry found out about Sirius Black… he snapped… causing him to turn 'dark and evil' that's just bloody brilliant… what else could go wrong…" he scowled and sighed tiredly that looked utterly defeated "Bloody hell…" he explained.

"Well… we also found out that Hagrid's been sacked… because of Malfoy's big mouth…and do you remember when Ginny said that Mione punched Malfoy on the face… well that would be why…because he made fun of Buckbeak?"

"Buckbeak…? Hagrid's pet, right?"

"Yes… a hippogriff—Hagrid became a Care of Magical Creature Teacher and it didn't help how Malfoy complained about it with his father and that's how Hagrid got in trouble because of it…" George drifted off causing the brothers to sigh in defeat "I think when they weren't talking Mione was helping Hagrid on the court date but, I'm not sure how it went… we didn't get a chance to ask Hagrid about it…" he frowned at this as he and Fred are good friends with Hagrid since their first day in Hogwarts "I wish we could help him but, we didn't know where to look but I have a feeling Mione did most of the work it would explain how she didn't sleep or eat well," he explained.

"Bloody hell… stupid Malfoy…" Jay scowled "He's going to get what's coming to him that's for sure I'm going to make sure of it," he huffed.

"So, what now— "Aqua sighed looking at the clock "We should head back to uncle Charlie's house since we're staying there for the time being?" she explained.

"We'll talk about it more tomorrow later when we have time," Ben answered.

"Okay," I sighed looking at the pizza boxes "It's a good thing we ate already because I'm already full,"

"Us too," Fred and George answered.

"Well shall we head back to uncle Charlie's house then?" Jay asked.

"Yes, we shall," Aqua replied nodding at this grabbing her stuff while Ariel, Fred and George did the same with their stuff.

"Wait… about Sirius Black… Mione mentioned something that … cause us curious Ben?"

"Oh, and what's that?"

"She said that Sirius Black helped your uncles… Charlie and Bill right your uncles?"

"Yeah he did what about it?"

"Well if that's true…then why is everyone claiming that Sirius Black was the Potter's secret keeper that got the Potter's killed if he saved your uncles to flee to America those years ago if anything he might be a decoy as a secret keeper was switched with someone that we never expected someone that they trust in their group of friends but, who"

"You know what… "Jay pondered for a moment furrowing his eyebrows "You might be onto something guys…" he grabbed his cell phone pressed a few buttons "I have a few friends who can dig into Sirius Black file but, if our theory is right we might be able to figure out what really happen 12 years ago before the Potter's were dead," he explained.

"You really think so?"

"Yeah I really do because despite how I never met him in person I honestly don't think Sirius Black would ever betray the Potter's as their secret keeper because uncle Charlie mentioned how they grew up together. Sirius Black and James Potter are like soul brothers with Professor Lupin so why would Sirius betray the Potter's if they're best friends?"

"Well the war can change people Jay,"

"They could but, I honestly think we're missing something… something that … happened… something that … both Sirius and the Potter's know… and I'm going to keep digging into Sirius Black file as much as I can and I'll let you know what we found okay,"

"And we'll help too," Aqua, Fred, George and I explained.

"Are you sure…?"

"Yeah this is the same guy that saved uncle Charlie of course we're going to help,"

"Well… it might be a little dangerous but, I'll willing to do it if you are,"

"Do you have to ask,"

"No but, I thought I ask either way you can never know,"

"Well we're going to need to gather every information we can find about Sirius Black and his friends maybe it can help us find a clue,"

"I was just thinking the same thing little sister," Ben smirked as they started to discuss theories on Sirius Black.

 **[FORKS, WASHINGTON-SWAN RESIDENCE] …**

 **Hermione's P.O.V.**

Charlie Swan decided to take his youngest niece and her friends out to dinner since they're hungry and took a chance to get know one another for the night. Hermione and her uncle caught up with everything and gave a few conversations here and there with her friends sometimes. Neville told him that he's good with plants like his mum then wanted to be a teacher when he's older hoping to make a difference for the kids. Charlie beamed telling him it was a good idea. He even suggested to help him out then it was Ginny and Luna who were both into fashion and being a nurse then there's Hermione who also wanted to be a healer as well but, there's another part of her that wanted to do since she was a little girl be a dancer.

It makes her happy so her uncle Charlie suggested that there's some dance clubs that she can try out or make her own club with her friends which she happily agreed if that subject come out with her friends. That was until Ben, Toby, Jay, Cameron, Ariel, Aqua, Fred and George recently joined them once they were at Charlie Swan's house. It was a two-story house nothing flashy or anything but, it was home at least for Hermione anyway. it looked the same from the last time she last visited but, there's a few changes that not even Isabella her estrange cousin and hopes to keep it that way.

"Hey guys," Toby greeted Hermione and the kids with a hug "Did you just got back?"

"Yeah we just had dinner with uncle Charlie. Did you guys eat?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, we had pizza on the way kiddo," Toby smiled. Hermione nodded at this not letting go of Toby who noticed this as he patted her on the head which left her to giggle. Toby knew how to make her feel better even when things get tough.

"Well I should head home Chloe's making pasta and I don't want to miss out anything," Ben offered.

"Okay," Hermione bowed her head sadly "I'll see you tomorrow big brother," giving him a hug.

Ben soften his eyes "See you tomorrow kiddo," hugging her in return "I love you kid never forget that,"

"I love you too big brother," Hermione whispered.

"Go on we'll see you tomorrow morning and we'll talk afterwards," Toby assured her.

"Okay," Hermione nodded watching Ben and Toby drove off heading home while they continued to follow their uncle Charlie inside the house as they bid 'goodbye' to Jay and Cameron who needed to get back to Mal and Sophia as they're by themselves at the house as well leaving Ariel, Aqua, Fred and George to follow inside. During the realization, they had arrived inside Charlie's house who opened the door and let them inside the living room which was quite small but, not small thanks to Hermione's quick thinking she mumbled a spell to enlarge the living room a bit which her uncle Charlie gave her a thankful nod.

"Alright kiddo's, here's home," Charlie announced, scratching the back of his head sheepishly "I know it's not much but, I'm sure we figure something out. Hermione, Ginny, Luna you're going to be sharing with Bella. Fred, George, and Neville you guys will share in the guest room across the hall and Aqua, Ariel will be sharing in this room next to them than your grandmother Neville her room is across from my room which isn't long. She's going to be staying the night at her relative's house then she'll be heading to the hospital probably might stay the night depends on her and told me to tell you not to worry as she'll meet us at breakfast tomorrow," Charlie explained.

Neville nodded knowing his grandma as she wanted to make sure his parents were comfortable in a new place and area "Thanks for letting me know about my gram's Mr. Swan," he murmured.

"Of course, Neville," Charlie answered patting Neville on the head.

"Do we have to stay here with Isabella," Aqua scowled as her uncle knew how his nieces and nephews don't get along with Bella which the feeling was mutual from Bella's side as well.

"Aqua don't be rude…." Hermione murmured at this turning to her uncle Charlie "It's wonderful uncle Charlie," she announced trying to sound grateful and reassuring as she elbowed Ginny and the others to say something. Ginny hissed, because Hermione had elbowed one of her sore softs where her bruises hasn't finished healing. Hermione murmured a soft sorry in apology.

"I know you girls don't get along but, it's the only place I got kiddo besides you and Ariel will be sleeping over here," Charlie nodded at the kids to follow him as he mumbled a spell as the wall suddenly appeared a door and opened it "This would be your room girls," revealing the biggest room in the house which seemed to hold two rooms if you put a wall in the middle which they didn't seem to mind much everything was mix colors of blue and red which was Ariel and Aqua's favorite colors with two queen beds with side drawers in the side, dressers and a couple of book cases filled some books with a huge mirror filled with side drawers in the bottom leaving his eldest nieces Ariel and Aqua to drop their jaws in shock.

"I love it uncle Charlie thank you," Ariel exclaimed hugging her uncle leaving him to blush "It's so huge,"

"No problem little lion and I figured you two would need the room. I may not how I used to be but, I do some magic once a while," Charlie blushed coughing at this "Hermione if you and your friends don't feel comfortable sharing with Bella you girls can always share with your sisters if you want," he offered.

"The room is fine uncle Charlie but, I'll keep that in mind in case… things don't work out," Hermione murmured at this.

Charlie nodded at this "Anything for you little lion and if she causes any problem don't hesitate to let me know. You'll leave Bells to me huh?" he offered.

"Yes, thank you uncle Charlie," Hermione murmured hugging her favorite uncle which he returned the same gesture.

"Thank you, Mr. Swan, for letting us stay here," Ginny and Luna softly replied.

Charlie's eyes soften and he said "It was not a problem; you girls are family friend being my goddaughters and all," he gave them a hug of a comfort "If you need anything don't hesitate to let me know and I'll let you girls put your stuff in your rooms and you can come back so we can all eat something and you girls can call me Charlie alright," he explained.

"Thank you, Charlie," Ginny and Luna replied nodded at this returning the hug by following Hermione inside their new room for the time being "Fred, George, Neville your rooms are down this hall thru here," as they heard uncle Charlie explaining to the boys.

"Thank you, Mr. Swan," Neville softly says.

"You can call me Charlie son," Charlie softly replied.

Neville gave a shy smile as Charlie opened the door for the boys "I like the room Charlie," he softly replied.

"I'm glad to hear that what do you think of the room Fred? George?" Charlie asked turning to the Weasley twins.

"We love it thank you Charlie," Fred answered noticing his slip.

"Yeah Mr. Swan it's really cool I like the decorations here," George answered.

"You're welcome boys I'm glad to help but, this is all Ben and Toby they figured you might want to try these video games just ask Hermione, Ariel and Aqua since they're familiar with some of these," Charlie beamed at this showing the video games causing the boys in awe and curious by the muggle video games "Why don't you boys set your things and we can do whatever you boys want there's even a t.v. if you want to watch a show if you're interested,"

"We'll be sure to let you know thank you Charlie," Fred softly replied.

Charlie nodded patting his hand over the boy's head softly "Of course anything for my godchildren,"

"Godchildren?" Neville asked.

Charlie blinked his eyes owlish "Oh right… I forgot to mention that I knew your parents for a long time through childhood and they asked me to be your godfather a long time ago…"

Neville, Fred and George blinked their eyes owlish "You were," they both exclaimed.

"Yes, we were but, I haven't kept in touch over the years being busy being a cop living in this town for so long but, I do send owls letters from time to time seeing how they were but, it's been years so I was a bit surprised when my sister told me that you two were Arthur and Molly's children and you Neville were Frank and Alice. I knew them through school so I'm a bit surprised that you're good friends with my nieces and nephews,"

"Oh…" Fred, George and Neville grew quiet as they had no idea.

"Well if anything Charlie we're glad your our godfather it's not every day you get to learn about my girlfriend's family tree," George explained.

"True very true," Charlie laughed at this as he was about to head downstairs.

"Hey Charlie?" George called after him.

"Yes?"

"Thank you… for everything we really appreciate you letting us stay here," George sincerely replied.

Charlie soften his eyes "Your welcome George," he replied.

Everyone started up the stairs and went into their perspective rooms and began to set up their things. Bella's room had an extra bunk beds and a single bed a few feet away while another queen bed which Hermione assumed it was her cousin's. The single bed she assumed would be hers then Luna and Ginny would share the bunk bed. Ginny the lower while Luna the top bunk.

"Her room is pretty…" Ginny commented.

"I suppose it has its unique taste," Luna answered in her dreamy tone. The lilac walls were soothing with a calm, comfortable feel. She had added several little things that showed her as a teenager. The only odd thing was that on her picture wall, instead of having pictures of her friends and family she only had pictures of her boyfriend Edward standing in various poses, posted on the wall. It was slightly disconcerting.

"Obsessive much," Ginny murmured at this looking at the pictures as she set her things in her bed of the lower bunk while Luna climbed in the top unpacking her things.

Hermione took a deep breath and let out of a happy sigh setting her things on her single bed. Ginny followed with a chuckle. The relief was tangible in the air. They were happy to be starting over again and a pretty great place.

"Hermione, girls can you come down here please dinner is ready" Charlie yelled.

"Yes!" one of the twins screamed which she figured it would be Fred.

"You must come," the other one continued; or was that George as Hermione and the girls rushed downstairs hoping they didn't cause that much trouble.

They both finished "He wants to put us back to school!"

Hermione, Luna and Ginny both busted into giggles as they walked downstairs.

"Now what's with the yelling about," Ariel asked her boyfriend kissing his shoulder to calm him down.

"He wants us to take us to school," George exclaimed with a pout.

When they all seated at the dinner table which Hermione enlarge the table a bit for everyone to sit down, Charlie began talking "Yes, so I had initially enrolled you all in the LaPush schools and talked to Ben about it who's the current principle as you all know," he paused for a moment to sip his drink before he continued to talk, his nieces Hermione, Ariel and Aqua nodded at this knowing this about their brother "However, plans have changed a bit though. Fred, you, George, Ariel and Aqua are going to be attending there because while the school I found for Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Neville does have a high school they're no open spots,"

The ex-Hogwarts students looked at each other and Ginny asked the inevitable question.

"What school will we be going too?"

"It's called Harmony School of Excellence."

"A bit full of themselves, aren't they?" George snorted at this.

Charlie snorted at this "Yes, some of them are. Anyways that was part of the plan at first until Ben and Toby found out, somehow someone leaked that you're coming here. I don't know how I bet it must've been… one of Bella's friend Jessica who's the biggest gossip queen through her mother who found out," he sighed grumbling about noisy snoopers in town which left Ariel, Aqua and Hermione scowled at this leaving their friends confuse.

"Are you bloody kidding me how the bloody hell did Jessica Stanley," Ariel spats on the name "Found out that we're coming back here we were very discreet about this," she huffed at this.

"Well… actually it wasn't Jessica who found out first it was from Geo whose good friends with Jessica's mom who's the current principle in Harmony School of Excellence apparently, he overheard my conversation with the sectary as I was trying to enroll you kids into LaPush High after explaining the situation he thought that Hermione would be the biggest score for his school to look better than LaPush because of the changes that your brothers did," uncle Charlie pointed out.

"Don't tell me she eavesdropped on your conversation when you talked to Ben and Toby uncle Charlie?" Aqua scowled at this.

Charlie scratched his head sheepishly at this "Well, I didn't even know about this until I heard about it from your brothers when we had lunch the other day but, anyway Ben and Toby worked everything out so our plan went as planned so you won't be all separated from anyone anymore," he explained.

"How come he wants us to be in different school's uncle Charlie?" Hermione asked.

"Somehow, Geo overheard you're really smart and had the biggest scores in your boarding school which we never did reveal what the school was that he had this theory that if he kept you and your friends inside his school he would be the talk of the town and wouldn't have to worry to pay back his debt with one of your brother's old friends," Charlie explained.

"Oh well that's good," Hermione replied nodding at this "I would hate to be separate from my friends or family uncle Charlie. I rather stay together then be separated so what school are really going too that was the original plan before the whole mix up happen,"

"Yes, I agree with you little lion and neither of your brothers wanted you kids to split up either and it's the same school that Fred, George, Ariel and Aqua will be attending …although there's some changes in La Push High that I should review with you guys," uncle Charlie began to say grabbing the list out of his jacket pocket "So Ben and Toby took care of the uniforms that you have to wear. Ben ordered for you guys so he'll be picking it up within this weekend or Monday. Ben ordered five skirts, five t-shirts extra's clothes just in case for you girls and the boys are the same as well; navy blue or khaki pants for both guys and girls. The shirts don't matter it's either red, blue, green, yellow, black or white so you can pick either one of those colors if it has the logo on the front you'll be fine," as he shifted uncomfortable at this "And I know you guys want to take some time off school and everything but, with the new grading period starts in Monday so it would be most efficient to start then," uncle Charlie explained.

"You know I'm actually starting to feel really sick," Fred said starting to cough.

"Yes, me too and I'm really depressed about this situation," George nodded with another cough.

Ginny snorted "Yeah because you were the ones that were bullies to begin with,"

There was an awkward silence until uncle Charlie spoke up again "You boys are going to be starting on Monday, no excuses. You have to wear uniforms and I got Ben to bring the uniforms tomorrow after he asked your mother's and Luna he asked your father's permission for your sizes on shirts, pants and skirts since he didn't know what sizes you four were and Neville I asked your grandmother on your uniform sizes too even though Molly protested at this but, Ben assured her that it was free of charge since he's the head principle which she insisted to pay him back but, Ben waved it off stating that it was not a problem and told her not to worry about it which your mother thanked him knowing your parent's money problems and everything," he explained.

"Really… he really said that to mum," George answered in awe.

"He did he wasn't kidding on not separating you guys and told your mother that you were in an exchange student program in a scholarship which helps with the story so your parents finally agreed to let Ben pay for the school with no charge it was part of the argument that got your folks to agree considering your parents are also Ben, Toby, Jay, Cameron, Ariel, Aqua, Hermione's godparents too," Charlie explained.

"Our parents and you are godparents to each of us Charlie," Ginny answered.

"Yes, yes we are … we've been good friends for a very long time …now as I was saying all we should do is register your classes which again Ben took care of it with Toby's, Jay's and Cameron's help so you guys won't be by yourselves since Jay and Cameron are also attending high school too since they graduated early with Logan in Hogwarts," Charlie explained.

"You knew about that too," Neville asked.

"Of course, they're my nephews," Charlie exclaimed then paused for a moment "Plus I heard it from my sister who's their mother," he quickly added.

"Oh," Neville murmured at this.

"So, what year are we in muggle school?" George asked.

"You're really are British, aren't you?" Charlie laughed "Here in this land of the Yankee's, we call year grades. You, George, Ariel and Aqua will be in 11th grade with Cameron and Jayden 12th grade as a senior, with the kids your age," he explained.

Knowing that since they had no previous muggle education except his nieces and nephews who went to elementary schools before they attended Hogwarts the same way; he had only signed them up for the basic classes like Mathematics and English and some special classes like botany (which is chemistry science), Latin, art, and astronomy-about which they probably knew more than the muggles apparently.

"Like I explain yours and your friends was a bit tricky thanks to Geo we had to go back and forth on either or not we wanted you guys to stay in LaPush High or Harmony School of Excellence which your brothers won the argument. Now Mia you and Neville are a grade above as sophomore in high school then Ginny and Luna but, the dates for grades here are quite different so you'll be in the same classes with Hermione and Neville. I signed four of you to take the SAT's test which is supposed to be better from what Toby told me anyway. You'll take it the test early in the morning and start school once you finished so no studying allowed on this type of test and will be able to start in Monday like Fred, George, Ariel and Aqua as well. You four will be wearing uniforms as well only with different colors of which color you pick doesn't matter which one if it's under La Push logo on the front you'll be fine and we can pick up the uniforms tomorrow," Charlie finished as he took a deep breath. He seemed to start looking a bit uncomfortable, as if he realized how much he was talking. Hermione nudged Ginny as they all stood up after finishing their dinners.

"Well, thank you uncle Charlie; I'm starting to feel tired from today's events so I'm going to head to bed," Hermione announced walking up to her uncle and gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek "Goodnight uncle Charlie," she murmured at this.

"Anything for you and good night little lion," Charlie softly replied.

Ginny followed her with Luna not far behind _'Thank you,'_ and waving awkwardly dragging Neville as well who bowed at this 'Thank you sir,' and went upstairs. Fred and George bowed and followed as they followed the girls and Neville out.

"Well that was uneventful uncle Charlie," Ariel murmured at this with a yawn.

"Yes, it was…" Charlie drifted off making sure the kids were upstairs then turned to his oldest nieces "Now that we're finally alone to talk. Tell me everything that happened in Hogwarts and don't leave anything out," he explained with a serious tone. Ariel and Aqua sighed explaining everything that happened back in Hogwarts causing Charlie seething but, felt a little sad. Charlie vowed to himself that he'll do anything in his power to protect his family that includes his nieces and nephews with their friends even against his estrange daughter despite how he and Bella aren't close—if things got out of hand he's planning on sending her back to her mother's even if he had to erase her memories about vampires, werewolves etc to protect her.

Later that night Hermione, Ginny and Luna changed their pajamas and went to sleep after the exhausting day after listening a bit hearing Ariel, Aqua and their uncle Charlie catching up a bit that they drifted to sleep. A strange rustling woke up Ginny up. It was pitch black and she assumed that it was Fred and George wreaking havoc, so she sat up to yell at them. Although as her eyes adjusted to the lack of light, her sight that greeted was far more disturbing. It seemed that Bella had arrived after she, Luna and Hermione had fallen asleep. But, instead of it only being Bella, her boyfriend, the creepy pale chap which she learned that Edward Cullen was a vegetarian vampire from the big tan people's house. He was hovering over her while she was in her tang top and very short shorts. The way that he was leaning over her brought to her mind a memory of another time-of a black haired and green-eyed boy and of herself who had been in the same position.

 _"Itsy Bitsy Ginny, sprawled out on the floor…"_ Harry taunted her _"Why won't you just give in Ginny,"_ he tutted at her as his eyes gleamed into gold _"Your brother already gave up and it didn't even take very long. Although I think he always wanted this power. It has a certain…. Allure if you will… that it's just impossible to resist,"_ he let out a long-suffering sigh _"It's such a pity you just won't give in…. don't worry though I have time and you will make the best Dark Queen but, until then…"_ he leaned over leering and suddenly the world went black.

The flashback had Ginny shuddering and when Bella went to check over at her and she saw the boy's golden eyes, she had completely lost it and started screaming that echoed the house.

Barley a moment later, there was a small crash and a couple of other crashes across the hall and footsteps started towards the girl's room. The door swung open to reveal Charlie with a shotgun with her two brothers Fred and George, then Neville, Ariel and Aqua with wands intact.

The scream had startled Edward and Bella in inaction so they were frozen there.

"What the hell! Get out of my house Cullen!" Charlie yelled, waving the shotgun. "I'm not 'fraid to use this!"

"What the bloody hell are you doing with our sister **CULLEN?! GET OFF HER?!"** Fred and George snarled as Ariel and Aqua held their waists glaring at the vampire.

 ** _"GET AWAY FROM HER NOW!?"_** Ariel snarled.

 **"DON'T JUST STAND THERE YOU PEEPING TOM! GET OUT!"** Aqua growled.

Edward seemed to snap out of his trace and need to no more prompting and swiftly climbed out of the room and through the window. Then all the attention was turned to Ginny. Hermione and Luna peered over her bunk although for Luna her head was upside down from what Ginny can tell anyway "Gin are you alright?" she softly asked.

"Are you okay Gin?"

"Yeah… yeah… it was just a stupid nightmare… sorry… for waking you," Ginny murmured in her response, even though she was still shivering from how close Edward was; it just reminded her on her unknown past in Hogwarts that she has no desire to repeat ever.

Fred and George (the twins) Ariel and Aqua (the twins), Neville and Charlie seemed to accept that although Hermione backed off along with Luna who gave her hand squeeze that she can sleep next to her if she wanted which Ginny sniffed nodded to herself and climbed up next to Luna after a promise of later in her eyes from Hermione. Bella had laid down and pulled the cover over her head. She was trying to appear to be asleep which didn't seem to work with Charlie since he's too angry to even speak to her and had a different idea.

" ** _Oh, no you don't missy! What in the hell—what in the world were you thinking?! Are you crazy?! What PART OF NO BOYS in the BEDROOM DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?! Franky, I am so extremely disappointed in you. Hell, we have bloody guests in here?! You Are DEFIENTLY GROUNDED FOR A MONTH. NO NOT ONE MONTH SIX WHOLE MONTHS NO BOYS, NO VISITORS, NO TV, CELL PHONE, COMPUTERS OR ANY CONTACT WITH YOUR FRIENDS ESPECIALLY EDWARD,"_** Charlie shaking his head that his whole face was red in anger grabbing both her screen t.v. confiscating her cell phone, and her lap top with the help of the boys who was gave an icy cold look the girl **_" WHAT-SO-EVER that you can't even talk to Edward or any of the CULLENS until it sinks in your THICK HEADED SKULL on how inappropriate your actions were and don't even bother calling your mother on this ISABELLA MARIE SWAN because as soon as I tell your mother what you been carless and disobeyed my rules in this house I won't bother with her with this so I suggest you keep that in mind what your actions are," _**he exclaimed in anger.

"You can't do that," Isabella protested at this "I'm 18 years old I'm practically an adult if you ground me and not let me see Edward I'll live with him and his family"

Charlie looked really pissed that you can practically see steam out of his ears "Then start acting like it Isabella?! In fact, I don't want to hear another word from you young lady since you been nothing but a spoil brat this past few months not only you're disrespecting me in my own home when we have guests who just arrived here today when you been nothing but, rude with my family the only thing you're going to do is go **STRAIGHT TO SCHOOL and GO STRAIGHT** **HOME** no hanging out with your friends or any school actives, that's happening in this town if you're going to continue being an inconsiderate brat right now you have three shots at this… and if you mess those three shorts I'm done dealing with you that I won't have no choice to send you back to **_FLORIDA WHERE YOUR MOTHER WILL DEAL WITH YOU IF YOU KEEP THIS NONSENSE BEHAVIOR!? YOUR MOTHER AND I NEVER TAUGHT YOU TO DISOBEY EITHER OF OUR RULES IF THIS KEEPS HAPPENING I WILL PUT YOU IN LOCKDOWN AND HOUSE ARREST THAT YOU WON'T BE TO SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY OR ESCAPE FROM THIS HOUSE WHEN I GET THROUGH WITH YOU ISABELLA MARIE SWAN?! "_** he barked causing Bella to yelp not used to him yelling at her that you can practically see that her once older cousin Isabella is in very thin ice with her uncle Charlie once he gave a comforting glance at Ginny who gave a small smile turning to his daughter Isabella with an icy cold glare that left Bella to shrink a little. It gave Hermione slightly shivers down her spine as she knew how her uncle Charlie has his limits with her cousin Isabella.

Once the boys put away the stuff outside somewhere they rushed back inside to comfort their sister Ginny and gave Isabella an icy cold glare towards Isabella that she couldn't help but, slightly shiver down her spine that left her to shrink against the wall that she felt small from their cold icy glares on their faces. Fred, George and Neville were circling around Ginny with worried looks on their faces with Hermione and Luna not far behind.

"Are you sure you're okay Gin?" Neville murmured at this gripping his wand from his robe pajamas.

Ginny nodded at this "Yeah— "she sniffed wiping her tears "I'll be okay thanks Nev," she murmured at this.

Neville nodded giving her a final hug but, before he left he gave Isabella an icy cold glare for being stupid giving a sneer and huffed heading back to his room with Fred and George not far behind. Ariel and Aqua didn't leave just yet as they were being a mama bear to the young ones.

"Are you sure you girls don't want to share with us in our room we don't mind at all," Ariel asked, they both insisted wanting Ginny, Luna and Hermione to share in their room holding Ginny close, over her shoulder they were staring at their estrange cousin Isabella with an icy cold expression on their faces.

"I—I'll be fine thanks Ariel, thanks Aqua," Ginny murmured at this.

"Alright if you're sure but, just so you know the offer still stands until further notice. Night Ginny bear," Aqua murmured kissing her forehead.

"Night Ginny bear," Ariel kissed her forehead, then Luna and then their sister Hermione "Holler if you need us huh?" causing Luna and Hermione to nod at this.

That's when they turned the lights off on their way out, so when the girls were enveloped by darkness; that didn't stop from Bella from scoffing and spoke up.

"Thanks a lot loser,"

Hermione's eyes grew harden and before she can defend her friend that's when her sisters Ariel and Aqua opened the door and raced over to their estrange cousin glowering their eyes with an icy cold glare as they gave her a cold stare against Isabella who suddenly grew much smaller into a tiny size like an ant "I suggest you back the hell off Isabella if you didn't brought Edward in your bedroom in the bloody first place by disrespecting uncle Charlie AGAIN that practically freaking out poor Ginny out of instance we wouldn't be in this position considering Ginny hasn't done shit to you so I suggest you keep your scrawny arse mouth and your facts straight shut before I set your hair on fire and another thing don't you ever and I mean ever dare blame this on Ginny since this was your bloody fault in the bloody first place?!" Ariel snarled leaving Bella slumped feeling slight smaller than before but, that didn't stop her from glaring at her cousin Ariel or was it Aqua she didn't seem to care at the moment.

"Shut up you don't know anything you're just jealous that I got a boyfriend and you don't," Bella scowled at this.

Ariel stared at her dimwitted cousin in disbelief "Jealous, why on earth would I be bloody jealous of you when I have nothing to be jealous of since I'm happy with my life I have friends and family who love me who would never in a million years toy or take me for granted for anything and FYI I have a boyfriend thank you his name is George and happens to be Ginny's older brother—" this time Ariel was now face to face with Isabella who shrunk much smaller than before "And just so your clear I know all about your secrets from the past two years that you been living here on how you're dating a dimwitted vampire who's nothing compared to my Georgie!?" she snarled leaving Bella to yelp leaning against the wall noticing Aqua's cold icy stare.

"And just because your boyfriend looks exactly like my boyfriend Cedric that doesn't make us friends or family Isabella so I suggest you get your damn facts straight and stop acting like you're the queen of Sheba Isabella Marie Swan when you're not even close to one except maybe Edward's sister Rosalie who's the queen Bee at least she has a good reason to hate you just like the rest of us and if you think you can get uncle Charlie wrapped around your finger like you did with your dimwitted boyfriend Edward or how your toying or use Jake to get Edward's jealous you got another coming because guess what Isabella we're not going anywhere so you better get used to that because this is our home town as much as it was yours since you never liked this town in the first place until you met Edward—"Aqua sneered like a Slytherin "So don't act like I would ever in a million years like Edward since he's not my type. I'm very happy with my boyfriend Cedric even if they're long lost twins so let's get one thing straight… we don't like you and it's so bloody obvious you don't like us either but, if you touch either of our kids or bully them you're going to wish you were never born because I can make your life a living hell. You better watch yourself Isabella if you think Jake or anyone in this town will back you up you better damn recognized that we're the main queens in this town not you. And as for Jake it's

not going to happen because he has us. We love him than you ever did that includes my sister and if you think of even try messing or bully around with our sisters you would have to go through us— "she growled which Isabella yelped that her back was leaning against the wall shrinking away from her estrange cousins "Got it?!" she sneered at this.

"That includes George my boyfriend, Fred, and Neville apart from our brothers and the twins brothers too you got that?! It doesn't even matter if we're family or not. I was never jealous of you inconsiderate cockroach and neither is Aqua as we both have a boyfriend who we both love and wouldn't toy or use their feelings unlike some people we know— " Ariel sneered giving Isabella an up and down glower stare "I don't need anyone to tell me otherwise and even if we didn't have a boyfriend we can get one without toying or use their emotions just like that— "with a snap of her fingers "Unlike you Isabella neither of us don't enjoy hurting people don't ever compare us with you since that's all you. In fact, the way I see it Jake won't be focusing on you anymore since he's more focus on someone else and I won't hesitate to hurt you Isabella make one remark about my family well Ben, Toby, Jay, Cameron, Aqua and I will make your life a living hell that it would ruin your whole reputation in this entire town on who you really truly are—that not even uncle Charlie can help from the looks of things uncle Charlie also has his limits with you?! So, don't you dare test me or act like you know the rest of us Isabella?!" she snarled glowering her eyes angrily with a growl causing Bella slightly shaking in fear and very small shrinking into a tiny small ant giving another fierce growl to her cousin then bid their sister Hermione, Ginny and Luna goodnight kissing them on the forehead; it didn't stop Ariel and Aqua to give another icy cold warning look towards Bella who gulped shaking ultimately afraid and turned off the lights in their bedroom.

Isabella grumbled _'whatever'_ under her breath knowing Jake wouldn't do that to her; Hermione snorted knowing the truth. Unfortunately, Ginny heard that as she couldn't hold back her anger even if she's half asleep scared state of her mind right now and spoke up.

"At least I have a brain. You know that thing that you get when you put you, your boyfriend and a smart person together. Oh, and one more thing you're a horrible inconsiderate selfish brat that doesn't even respect your father unlike you I love my parents, who don't toy or use their emotions just because you have a boyfriend and love another person behind his back then he's a bloody idiot; if I was a guy I would never in a million years go out with you even if you were the last woman on earth but, since I'm not I have my love with my parents, my big brothers and my friends who support me on my decisions no matter what so you better watch yourself and I can see Mione and the rest of the lot don't get along with you that includes the rest of us. Good night!" she harshly hissed at her.

The next morning Hermione woke up early around 6:30 in the morning not only because Bella was sleep talking in her sleep that left her to roll her eyes at her cousin in annoyance and went to check on her two best friends Ginny and Luna. Ever since Neville and Luna came along they became close as siblings but, blood. Well except Neville and Luna apparently, they been spending a lot of together that left her to giggle as she made a mental note to set them up together since they're quite cute together especially after what happen yesterday. Once she quietly climbed out of her bed she saw her friends who were already awake as well.

"You can't sleep either," Ginny murmured at this.

Hermione nodded at this looking at her cousin with a scoff and turned back to Ginny "Come on, we better get ready since we got that big test today," she murmured quietly.

"You think after all that she would start acting her age," Ginny snorted at this causing the girls to nod in agreement.

 **~*~End of Chapter Twenty~*~**

 **Whooooooo it took me awhile but, I finally finished this 2nd part of my story but, I'm not even close to finishing the whole thing since I'm just beginning. Don't worry I'll be updating as much as I can hopefully you guys will enjoy the rest of the story. Ciao for now dolls ^_^**


	22. Chapter Twenty-One

**Chapter Twenty-One: First Impression of Forks**

"She's not very nice is she Mione," Luna murmured.

Hermione shook her head _'no'_ "No, no she's not Lulu, just keep your distance from her if she does anything… I'll be ready,"

"Ready for what..?" Ginny asked curiously at this.

"Let's just say she doesn't know who's she messing around with," Hermione murmured causing the girls to agree at this "Let's get ready since we have a long day today,"

Hermione, Ginny and Luna grabbed their things heading to the bathroom. Hermione went first while Ginny took the guest bathroom then Luna went later after her. Hermione had a purple halter top that says _'Bambi'_ with black jeans and beetle boots to match her jeans, then Ginny had a halter top that was red with a high pony tail and blue jeans and beetle boots as well which were white then Luna hers was unique then the girls; she had a yellow dress with a big daisy on the side with daisy earrings and necklace.

"Luna, won't you be cold?" Hermione asked drying her hair.

"Not really, I have a warm charm on," Luna answered.

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other than shrugged their shoulders as they're used to her odd ways, that's when Ginny helped with Hermione straighten her hair after drying it up. Now it just looked like she had slight waves on the side which looked like a natural look for her.

"Ready to go?" Hermione asked.

"Ready," Ginny answered

"Me too," Luna quickly added.

"Hopefully Neville and the others are ready to go as well," Hermione murmured at this.

They saw Ariel and Aqua in their outfits; Ariel had a red halter top which was cherry red with glitter stars, red tight pants and converse shoes then Aqua was like Ariel's except she had blue halter top with dress and black tights; her dress in the front was shown as a skirt then in the back was a tail of ocean blue that nearly reached the ground. Her shoes were converse as well with her simple jewelry and had a natural look.

"Morning," Ariel and Aqua greeted the girls.

"Morning," Hermione, Ginny and Luna murmured.

"Did you sleep well?" Ariel softly at this.

Everyone looked at Ginny after what happen last night they weren't sure "I'm okay guys really," she assured her.

"Are you sure...?" Hermione asked raising her eyebrows as this.

"Positive," Ginny nodded at this "I'll get over it…" she murmured.

"Alright…" Aqua quickly changed the subject "Let's check if the boys are ready to leave?" she knocks on the boy's room "Georgie… Freddie… Nev…are you guys ready?" she asked as the door opened revealing Fred, George and Neville dressed in muggle clothes ready to leave.

"Yeah, we're ready to go," Fred yawned at this rubbing his eyes "Bloody hell why do we have to get ready early again?" he complained.

"We have to go to the school to take a test before we start in Monday Freddie," Aqua yawned at this almost too tired to argue with him.

"Morning guys," Neville yawned at this.

"Morning Neville," Ginny, Hermione and Luna answered.

Ginny giggled at this leaving George to smile "Morning Ginny bear how are you feeling" he softly at this.

"I'm okay Georgie and morning," Ginny sighed at this hugging her twin brothers and Neville who hugged her then turned to Hermione "What time are we leaving Mione?" she asked.

Just before Hermione can answer her uncle Charlie was dressed in his police uniform which looked new leaving the others puzzled by this.

"New uniform, it was Toby's idea he said that it was about time we get new uniforms bloody mental your brother," Charlie grumbled at this leaving the girls to giggle at this clearing his throat "Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yes, we're ready," Hermione nodded at this.

"Alright let's get going," Charlie asked as they headed downstairs pausing for a moment turning to his daughter's room almost like he knew she wasn't going to be there and saw his daughter was asleep.

"Bells?" Charlie asked.

"Hmm," Bella mumbled covering herself from the light in her room.

"I'm heading off to work and won't be home because it's a double shift today then afterwards I'm going to Billy's house to take care of a few last-minute things for our fishing trip next week your cousins will also be coming along with me so you'll be by yourself for the next two weekends," uncle Charlie explained.

"Okay…" Bella mumbled under her breath _'I didn't want them to be here anyway'_ that neither of the noticed the icy cold glares from everyone that left her to shiver despite how it wasn't cold in the house "Does that mean I'm ungrounded," she asked with a pleading look.

Charlie shake his head with a snort "After that stunt you pulled last night young lady I don't bloody think so," he grumbled with a slam that left Bella to yelp and heard her grumble under her breath leaving Hermione to snort at this speaking in Spanish.

"Lo que un mocoso lloron," Hermione huffed **_(translation: what a brat)_**

However, her uncle Charlie had a puzzled look at this "Since when do you speak Spanish?" he asked surprised by this?

"Since she was 5 years old we taught everything that we both know uncle Charlie," Ariel and Aqua beamed at their sister Hermione who shyly made a smile as they taught her in a very young age.

"Why am I not surprised," Charlie chuckled "Of course you did come on let's get going huh?" he replied.

"Okay," Hermione and the others nodded in agreement as they followed Charlie downstairs to the garage.

"Uncle Charlie how are we going to fit in your car?" Aqua asked as they headed downstairs.

Charlie grinned at this "Oh you won't have to worry about that kiddo; I got a new car," he announced jiggling his keys.

"New car?" Ariel, Aqua and Hermione answered in shock.

"Yep I had in my secret hide out I been wanting to drive this baby for a loooong time," Charlie explained as he opened the garage revealing another door which wasn't there before which revealed a Jeep Grand Cherokee (WK2) which was brown-blueish color with the wheels that was spinning, had a siren on top.

"Whoa…" Fred and George answered in awe.

"When did you buy a new uncle Charlie?" Ariel asked.

Charlie thought for a moment "Actually you know how I have new uniforms and everything?" leaving Hermione, Ariel, Aqua and the others to nod at this "Well it's part of the new changes I told you about. Ben, Toby, Jayden and Cameron insisted on the news changes; it's not the only thing that's going to change around here," he explained.

"That's so cool," Neville answered in awe.

"Yeah, I figured since you're heading to school we might as well ride in style," Charlie grinned as he helped the girls inside the car gently while the others followed suit.

"Wow you can feel how tall you are in here," Fred answered.

Charlie nodded at this closing the garage after locking his other car safely inside and turned the ignition which made a new sound _'vroom, vroom,'_ and put it in drive "Once you finish your test we can visit your uncles Billy and Harry who will be joining us having lunch today?" he explained.

"Really?" Ariel and Aqua perked up.

"How is uncle Billy and uncle Harry… I haven't seen them in so long uncle Charlie?" Ariel asked.

"Oh, they're both good along with your aunt Sue and well. They really misses you girls," Charlie answered backing up the car and closed the garage turning to the next street.

"We miss them too uncle Charlie along with you of course," Aqua nodded at this.

"And I miss you girls too," Charlie turning left after fixing his mirror "And I'm really glad you girls are here including your brothers. It's been extra lonely in the house, you know before Bella came to stay with me nearly 2 years ago," he explained leaving me and my sisters to nod at this.

"We can't imagine. If Benjie and Toby came here 4 years ago with the rest of us with mum and daddy, you wouldn't be so lonely uncle Charlie," Hermione murmured at this.

"Don't worry about it little lion if I have my family and friends here we'll get along just fine," Charlie waved it off "Oh which reminds me. I just talked to your father the other day and asked him if there's any way I would teach you how to drive until he and my sister arrives which he told me it was fine as long as you girls are alright with it," he explained.

"Really? Are you sure uncle Charlie?" Ariel perked up.

"Yeah your dad and I worked it all out since your mum is under strict orders of bed rest so they're going to have to wait until their doctor said it's okay and hopefully before the twins are born since we're still having that baby shower coming up soon…by then they'll be moving here at the manor that your brothers are fixing it up right now depending on how long it would take also I never taught Bells… I figured it would be a win-win on both parts if you don't mind me teaching you girls of course," Charlie explained.

"We don't mind uncle Charlie," Hermione perked up.

"And I can also teach you Neville, Fred, George, Ginny if you want since your parents aren't familiar to the muggle cars well except your father but, still," Charlie quickly added.

"Thanks Charlie we would love that," Fred and George exclaimed.

"Thank you, sir," Neville murmured.

"I would love that," Luna smiled softly.

"I can't wait sounds like fun," Ginny smiled softly.

Charlie beamed at this as they headed to get breakfast at the café to start their day chatting to one another. In the other side of the La Push reservation -Sam and the pack were getting ready for school well except Sam, Jared, and Leah who graduated from their school but, that didn't stop them to get jobs as a teacher assistant or as a security guard it was part of the new school program once Ben became principle. There was a lot of changes since Ben became principle but, neither of them mind though so it worked out on both parts for them.

 **Sam's P.O.V.**

I couldn't get the abusive theory out of my head not only that Hermione is Bella's cousin and the youngest sister of Ben, Toby, Jayden, Cameron, Ariel and Aqua who are the nieces and nephews of Charlie Swan. It surprised Sam because he thought he knew Charlie as he was a father figure to him along with the elders but, I guess there's a lot of things that he didn't know about. He scowled when he saw how Bella whimpered close to Edward but, he ignored that thought as he was too confused on the bruises that Hermione and her friend Ginny. The other two kids who they haven't got a chance to ask were slightly bruised then the two last girls apparently half of his pack imprinted on them though.

Jared imprinted on Hermione's older sister Aqua which Edward seemed intrigued with her too since he looks like Cedric and being the boyfriend of Aqua's which seem to make Jared scowl; he groaned knowing there's going to be a love triangle or maybe square between them at least from what he can tell anyway. Although … he's not sure if Aqua will be with Jared as she has no intention on being close to the Cullens; Edward more pacifically then there's Leah—I paused on my ex-girlfriend, my ex-fiancée who imprinted on one of the Weasley twins; Fred Weasley; I felt guilty for breaking her heart and felt sad that we can't be friends again but, I do want her to be happy so maybe… just maybe one day we'll be able to talk and friends again then there's Seth; Leah's little brother who imprinted on Hermione, another cousin of Bella then there's Jake who imprinted on the red head girl that I learned it was the Weasley's twins little sister Ginny. Brady however seemed to be intrigued towards Luna though that Neville seemed protective—almost as if they're together as they couldn't stop glaring at each other so he's a little confuse by that but, didn't went further than that since Brady didn't imprint on Luna just seemed protective towards her. At least he and the pack didn't have to worry about Jake complaining about Bella picking Edward over him which was completely ridiculous since he and the pack knew Bella been toying with his feelings and his heart because of it which causes huge tension between the two enemies because of it.

He was too deep into his thoughts that he didn't realize that Ben and his family of siblings (Ben, Toby, Jayden, Cameron, Ariel, Aqua & Hermione) were his childhood friends growing up before they moved to England. It's been eight long years since he last saw them until four years ago, that's when Ben and Toby arrived with their families to stay with their uncle Charlie. The chief of the town.

Sam wasn't even aware that Ben and Toby arrived to Forks to be honest, the only person who was arriving was Isabella Marie Swan (Bella) Charlie's daughter as they made a big deal over this which was over two years ago…. but, not Ben and Toby which was quite odd until they got both jobs in La Push High and the middle school next to it. Toby would be the head principle in LaPush Jr High while Ben's the head principle in LaPush High since the school is connected to one another and helps adding new classrooms and buildings in the school whenever Ben goes out of town with his family.

Sam's been battling with himself if he should confront Ben and Toby demanding answers but, it didn't seem like it's a good time right now as they're now protective with Hermione, Ariel, Aqua and her friends. Sam and the pack only knows Hermione and her family, the Weasley twins and their sister Ginny with their two friends Neville and Luna. At least that's what Seth caught their names from the group anyway so we have little information about them. Nothing else neither of them wanted to talk much. Not that he blames them or anything but, still. He remembered Hermione and her siblings though especially little Hermione who's not so little anymore who was his first friend as a child so he's a bit surprised that she didn't greet him when she did although in his defense neither of them recognized one another so that's probably why.

He nearly cursed himself for not seeing this sooner but, eight years can do that to you …

Sam invited Ben and his family to the bonfire this weekend after Ben and his brothers explained they're godparents meaning himself, Leah, Jake and Seth to the little ones which he happily agreed to be their godfather until Ben told them casually that he and his family was already invited thanks to their uncle Charlie, Billy and the rest of the elders leaving Sam to gape at him completely shocked over this then shakes his head knowing that Charlie probably told Billy about it. He also pointed out that Jayden and Cameron can invite their fiancée's Mal and Sophia who are twins and sisters with their children to boot. Once they bid good bye to one another that's when he and the pack decided to go patrolling the woods once more before they headed home.

Neither of them noticed that Ben and his siblings _(Toby, Jay, Cameron, Ariel & Aqua apart from Fred & George-the Weasley twins)_ who also patrolling minus Hermione, Ginny and their friends who were soundly asleep as they been through enough as it is. They kept to themselves hidden until they found anything magical around the woods that was until Ariel, Aqua, Fred and George bid good night to the Granger brothers as they bid the same by heading home.

Jayden and Cameron seemed to be the same age as Paul and the others but, overheard them telling Charlie that they're now students in Washington State University with Rachel Black, Jake's older sister who's also a student and best friends with them too maybe they'll cross paths maybe not they're not really sure but, he has a feeling they'll be going to high school even though they're happily engaged so it might be not a coincidence that his everyone from his childhood came back home since they were born in Forks before they moved to England. He kissed his fiancée on the shoulder softly biding her good morning.

"Emily, I'm going to work okay," he softly replied.

"Okay," Emily murmured in a sleep tone "I love you,"

"And I love you," I murmured kissing her softly.

"Sammy…" Emily murmured.

"Yea Em?" I sighed getting ready for work staring at my fiancée through the mirror.

"Do you think … Leah and I will ever be okay again… despite how she… also one of the pack members that _*imprinted*_ one of Hermione's friends…" Emily voice was small causing me to swallow hard "I really miss her … we were sisters…before this whole mess between us.." she whispered.

"Honestly… I'm not really sure… there's just too much damage between us," I stated causing Emily's shoulders to slump sadly "But, I wouldn't give up on Leah babe… we'll have her come to us when she's ready to talk and we'll go from there taking one step at a time for us to be friends again one step at a time.." I explained.

"You really think so?" Emily softly says.

"I know so… despite how Leah and I been together for a long time … I think deep down… Leah wants us to be happy…just like I want her to be happy…and … he was right though…" I murmured.

"Who was?" Emily asked.

"Ben… despite how he's only 2 years older than me he knows me better than anyone… I should've told Leah the truth despite how the elders forbid me to do so back then… maybe then … Leah would've understood why I did what I did… I mean … I didn't understood it at first until… the elders explain it to me and … I just… want us to be friends again… you're not the only one who was best friends with Lee you know," I murmured.

Emily grew quiet nodded at this "Yeah I know…I just really miss her," she whispered.

"I know I miss her too I should get going I don't want to be late for work," I told her.

"Okay see you later Sam," Emily mumbled under her breath sleepily. Sometimes she would call him _'Sammy'_ before it was only Leah who was only person to call him that besides Ariel, Aqua, and Hermione growing up as children but, for some reason whenever Emily calls him that it felt a bit weird. He shook that thought out as he shouldn't even think that since Emily is the love of his life so of course she should call him _'Sammy'_ since Leah isn't his girlfriend/ex-fiancée anymore and got himself ready for work.

He grabbed his wallet, car keys and jacket heading his way to his car; it was now 6:05 in the morning even though it was a bit early for him to check in he didn't seem to mind and made a mental note to talk to Ben and Logan about what they learned yesterday; they were curious why they weren't told about this before and maybe… just maybe … they might know what happen to Hermione and Ginny. I meant what I said with Emily … I want us to be friends with Leah again… she wasn't just my old girlfriend she was also my best friend… I really miss our old talks and sighed shaking my head I shouldn't be thinking this right now.

Since the school was just up the hill I decided to grab some breakfast before I head to work since it's still early and maybe a large strong cup of coffee if necessary, the pack and I were patrolling late last night. Jake, Paul, Jared and I patrolled one side then Seth, Leah, Embry and Quil on the other while Brady and Collin would patrol in the morning which Leah suggested this after she took a long 2 hours shower apparently the smell wouldn't come out that she had to use all her body wash over this which he and the pack just gave her a blank look over this until they went to patrol that's when she grew quiet even if he didn't want to admit it or not he wouldn't blame her.

It was a quiet morning as I was heading to the diner where I saw Charlie with his nieces Hermione, Ariel, Aqua and their friends wearing thick jackets and comfortable shoes well except the blonde girl, I tried to remember what Jayden said but, I can't remember. I shook my head weird. Apparently, she had a yellow dress and yellow boots with a big flower of a daisy with earrings and necklace to match while Hermione and Ginny had some jeans, a thick jacket and if I should guess a long sleeve top with beetle boots.

"Morning Charlie," I greeted him.

"Oh," Charlie blinked his eyes looked a bit startled then gave me a smile "Good morning Sam. What brings you here I thought you'd be at work at the school?" he asked.

I shrugged "It's still early so I decided to buy some coffee really quick and some breakfast to kill time," I explained.

Charlie nodded in agreement "I hear you on that," scanning around with a smile "Why don't you join us since there's a lot of room here?" he offered.

"Oh no…" I protested "That's okay Charlie I wouldn't want to intrude…"

"Nonsense I don't mind and neither does my nieces since you guys already know each other anyway except Hermione's friends they don't mind don't you girls?" Charlie asked his nieces who shook their heads _'no we don't mind uncle Charlie'_ and the others who also didn't seem to mind either.

"If you're sure," I murmured as they made some room for me to sit between Hermione and Ariel while Aqua sat on the other side of Ariel while Ginny sat next to Hermione and then Luna sat on Ginny's left side while Neville sat next to Fred and George Weasley while Charlie sat on the other side of me looking at the menus "Thanks it would beat the whole sharing a table thing," I quickly added.

"No worries," Charlie waved it off "So what would it be kids?"

"We're still looking uncle Charlie," Ariel murmured.

"No worries take your time since you kids don't start till Monday for school after all," Charlie who slowly nod at this.

"So..." I decided to make conversation since it was kind of awkward now looking at Hermione who raised her eyebrow at this "Umm how are you all liking Forks so far…?" I asked.

Ariel shrugged "Oh you know it looks the same last time we visited …although there's a few different buildings that uncle Charlie mentioned this morning," she murmured under her breath.

I nodded at this in agreement "Yeah it was… Ben's idea to extend more buildings in this small town here… he wanted to make it popular for the tourist even if it's a small town," I answered.

Aqua murmured in agreement "Well I have to say it's sure drew a few tourists from what I can tell… and I'm sure we'll find some stuff to do over with school and all," she replied.

"We even added a bowling alley with a restaurant on the side I'm sure my friends and I can show you guys around if you're not so busy there's even a festival that's coming up soon," I offered.

"Really?" Hermione spoke up through the silence "What kind of festival?" she asked.

"It depends on the theme in Halloween it was a big success so it depends on the theme in this town so I'm not sure yet," I replied.

"Oh…" Hermione shoulders slumped in disappointment "I don't like Halloween and it already passed Halloween…" she murmured.

I blinked my eyes in confusion "Oh that's right… I forgot it's … November…and why would you hate Halloween for?"

Hermione stared at me for a long moment then turned away "I just… I just don't…" she then stared at the window with a distant expression on her face where I was about to protest but, she continued to talk "Besides… it doesn't give good memories for me…and it's not something I talk about…" she drifted off "It's just one of those things…" she murmured.

"Oh…" I grew quiet apparently, I wasn't the only person who noticed her tone of voice, Charlie also had the same conflict expression and cleared his throat to change the subject.

"So… I was just explaining the girls that you guys were building new hang out spots for them to join and attract attention from tourist coming through in and out," Charlie explained.

Sam decided to go along with the subject as he didn't want Hermione to feel uncomfortable "Yes, we did you know how Ben is he wants to fulfill attractions of theme parks and all that" I explained.

"It's true Ben does wants to attract a lot of attention in this town after what happen last year… he wants to make a better neighborhood with new kids coming here and all that," Charlie explained.

"What happen last year uncle Charlie?" Ariel asked.

Charlie paused for a moment "Well I'm not sure if you heard but, Bells got hurt last year,"

Hermione blinked her eyes owlish while Ariel and Aqua had a thin line on their faces "What do you mean uncle Charlie was she …. alright…

"Ah…" Charlie shifted uncomfortable at this "She and Edward broke up last year … and your cousin didn't take the break up very well she became a zombie for a few months … your aunt Renee and I got really worried until she became a rebal,"

"Isabella a rebel oh please you're kidding right?" Aqua snorted at this "She can barely walk a straight line without tripping uncle Charlie," she explained causing everyone to snicker at this well mostly the Weasley twins Fred and George.

Charlie shrugged "Well that's what she's been doing, going off with strangers in motorcycles, jumping off cliffs, thought it was … fun… saw one of the local boys in LaPush tried out," he drifted off with a raise eyebrow at me "Sam and his friends usually does those things?"

"You would jump off a cliff for fun," Hermione gawked at this "Isn't that dangerous?" she asked.

"Yeah it's pretty fun Hellcat and no it's not dangerous you used to do that kind of stuff all the time as a kid?" I asked.

Hermione frowned with a scowl "I told you not to call me that," she huffed at this.

"Hell…cat…" Neville asked.

"Yeah … it's my nickname for Hermione as a kid," I nodded at this "And it's your nickname so it's pretty accurate for me to call you Hellcat," I pointed out.

Hermione scowled "Git," she murmured causing me to chuckle.

"I think that's the only nickname that kept me going after you guys left…" I murmured causing us to be quiet "Although …after a few years … things started to… changed but, at the same time …I hate to admit it but, it's true Ben insisted to add more buildings for the kids to hang out including the mall it's still under construction obviously but, it's gaining a lot of the kid's attention though as far as I can tell," I pointed out.

"Oh really?" Ariel raised her eyebrow "And aren't you one of those attractions that would gain a lot of attention from what I heard you made a name out of yourself? Sam, was it?" she asked.

I flushed chuckling at her comment "Well I wouldn't go that far considering I'm an adult 21 years old unlike you little Red?" he snickered "Nice to see you too Lil Red," he explained causing her lips to twitch.

Ariel pursued her lips together and even cracked a smile just for a small moment "Yes…" she began to say sipping her orange juice "I supposed your right about that," she mumbled under her breath.

"You don't look 21 mate?" Fred pointed out which left Hermione to whack him on the head and pouted "Oii what was that for Mione?" he grumbled rubbing his head.

"Don't be rude Freddie," Hermione scolded leaving Fred to pout and mumbled an apology _'sorry'_ look at me.

"No worries I get that a lot," I assured him turning back to Hermione "So Hellcat do you remember me?" I asked.

Hermione blinked her eyes owlish looking flush "I do… I just… didn't recognize you being so tall… "she murmured.

"I know it has been a long time since you been here we used to play together as kids before and I always wondered what you guys been up too since we last saw each other and … how does it feel to be home in this place so far?" I asked gently.

Hermione blinked her eyes owlish and looked flushed "Oh… umm… I've been alright working on exams and homework at my old boarding school …hung out with my friends…helping my friend Hagrid…although I gave him my information in case he ever needs any help… so I'm sure he'll be alright without me…that was until I transferred here in Forks to live with my uncle Charlie with my friends and my sisters …thanks to a scholarship that we were picked from and it looks the same from the last time I came to visit uncle Charlie," she mumbled "Although I don't remember seeing a basketball, tennis, volleyball, and football field at the park is that new uncle Charlie?" she explained.

"Yes, it's recently new Ben and Toby are going to use that for basketball camp," Charlie beamed "I also decided to add a soccer field too so the kids can have fun," he explained.

"Basketball camp? What is that exactly?" Neville asked who titled his head curiously.

"You're kidding? You don't know what's a basketball camp is?" I blurted out which I got whacked on the head and scowled "Owe what the heck was that for?" I grumbled.

"That's a very rude thing to say Samuel," Ariel scolded glowering her eyes at me which I slumped disappointed turning to Neville "It's an American sport Nev. You know the ones that you throw a ball into the basket and a camp is where they gather kids together to play basketball and other activities depends on the camp. I'll show you one next time we go to the park okay," she softly replied.

Neville gave a shy smile "Oh okay that sounds like fun," he murmured.

Hermione patted her hand against his "It's like Quidditch Nev but, you score a basket on the ground by making a jump," she quickly added.

"Jump? Jump where?" George asked.

"Jump a basket and I'll show you when we go to the park Georgie," Ariel murmured.

George gave a sleep nod "Right-o babe" he murmured.

"Poor Georgie," Ariel tutted at this as she laid George's head against her shoulder patting him on the back as he gave a _*yawn*_ while giving a sleeping smile that Ariel kissed her forehead "We didn't sleep that much last night," she murmured.

"How come?" I asked all confuse then realized what Hermione said "And what's Quidditch? I never heard on that…?" he drifted off noticing how in love Ariel and George were. It reminded me how in love I am with Emily or before that with Leah… I felt my heart sting …Leah…my first love…I wish we can stay friends but, there's too damage between us.

Hermione suddenly became flushed "Umm…." she looked a bit weary at this which Ariel took the hint.

"Oh, it's a sport from England it's quite popular where we're from," Ariel quickly added then paused for a moment "We just… have a bit of complication last night," she explained.

I furrowed my eyebrows "Really?" quite puzzled by this sport "I never heard of it is it like football?" I frowned noticing her tone at this "What do you mean?"

"Yes exactly," Aqua exclaimed which left the others jump completely startled by this "And don't even worry about it we took care of that little problem,"

"Well… okay… if you say so but, if you need any help just you know let us know… and I thought Rugby football was pretty famous in England being the England sport isn't it?" I asked all confuse.

"We will keep that mind Sam and oh right um—" Aqua who looked flushed "It's one of those things that Mya here made up as a child you know when we errmmm moved to England. It's fun. The kids love it," she answered.

I raised my eyebrow at this deciding that I don't want to push them into the subject until Charlie decided to change the subject almost like he realize something "Oh right forgive my manners. I'm sure you guys are probably reintroduced already but, Sam you remember my nieces right," he gestured Ariel, Aqua and Hermione while I nodded at this "These are their friends, George on the right and Fred on the left with their little sister Ginny Weasley then there's Luna with the blonde hair and then Neville on the other side of Hermione. Kids this is Sam Uley. He's one of the reservation kids that I thought about and one of Hermione, Ariel and Aqua's friends as kids since they grew up together," he paused for a moment "Ah… it would excuse me it would seem nature calls y ou guys will be alright right?" he explained heading to the bathroom.

"Yeah, we'll be fine and be here uncle Charlie," Aqua nodded at this "Take your time," she explained causing Charlie to nod at this as he raced to the bathroom. Luna and Neville; the last two kids that I haven't heard them talk as much until now thanks to Charlie who left them alone since he needed to go to the bathroom.

"It's nice to meet you," Luna shook my head with a daze smile.

"It's nice to meet you Sam," Neville politely replied.

"Nice to meet guys too" I replied.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa back up a second here," Ariel cut the conversations short realizing what Charlie just said "You're … Sam… Sam Uley," she slowly drifted off at this with this odd look at this "Why didn't you just said so yesterday," she explained.

"Yes," I nodded at this "That would be me?" I watched Ariel squinted her eyes without thinking she whacked me on the head harshly "Owe what was that for?" I rubbed my head at this.

"Why didn't you tell us you were Sam Uley," Ariel hissed in low tones demanding answers.

I was about to open my mouth gaping opening and close before clearing my throat "I told you my name yesterday you just didn't pay attention," I shrugged.

"You could be anyone name Sam for all we know but, you never told us you were Sam Uley our childhood friend," Aqua hissing at me in low tones "No wonder we couldn't recognize you… you look… rather different then we both realize," she murmured.

"I can say the same thing Blue but, I guess we're both in faults here since you never told me that you were Ariel and Aqua Granger," I argued back.

Ariel poked her tongue at this "We would if you told us who you were Sam instead of making us feel like we're strangers or accuse us acting like we did something wrong," she demanded in low tones.

"Well in my defense… I didn't know it was you guys… until Toby and Ben said so," I mumbled under his breath "Why didn't you tell me it was you guys?"

"Why didn't you Sammy," Aqua demanded in low tones.

I held my breath to keep myself calm "I guess I was too busy thinking about other things to even recognize either of you guys considering I can ask you the same thing?" I pointed out.

"Well eight years can do that to you I supposed," Ariel huffed flipping her hair over her shoulders "That's my boyfriend George, his twin brother Freddie and that's Ginny their youngest sister, Neville and Luna over there by the end next to Mya which you already know," she explained.

I slowly nod at this "I did… we sort of talked yesterday nice to meet you guys again," with a shrug "I guess you guys have a point there eight years can do that to you since we all changed over the years without recognizing each other," I answered.

Ariel snorted "Obviously," she huffed drinking her orange juice.

I sipped my cup of coffee ignoring Ariel's comment steading my voice "Like I explained myself yesterday I'm Sam—Sam Uley— "noticing Ariel and Aqua's raise eyebrow at me "After what happen yesterday we probably didn't make a good impression to you guys so I thought I start over Welcome to Forks again," he explained.

Fred, George, Ginny and Neville blinked their eyes while Luna she had a daze look on her face with a smile.

"Thanks… we probably did but, we got over it," Fred explained.

"Speak for yourself," Aqua snorted sipping her orange juice "Imagine my surprise finding Cedric's doppelgänger in America in all places," she explained.

"Do you have a picture of him?" I asked curiously at this.

"Who?" Aqua blinked her eyes owlish at this.

"This … Cedric guy… your boyfriend …that looks like … Edward?"

Aqua raised her eyebrow at this "And why exactly are you asking for my boyfriend's picture for Sam?"

"Curiously… so… do you…?"

Aqua sighed "I suppose you can look," she grabbed her purse, looking inside for her album and flipped a few pages "That's him right there, Cedric," she explained.

I looked at the picture and nearly fell down blinking his eyes "Whoa… that does look like him…"

"Yeah imagine my surprised when I saw him," Aqua snorted at this "I can't even believe Isabella is dating him and to think I thought Cedric would cheat on me with her she's not even that pretty," she explained.

I raised my eyebrow at this "You thought that Edward was Cedric?" I asked.

"Yeah I was about to tell him off but, I had other things on my mind," Aqua sighed "Like how he tried to read our minds that was bloody annoying," she scowled which I had to silently agree to that.

"Yes… that too," George murmured nodding at this "It was kind of weird seeing him look like Cedric although he's cockier," he snorted "I don't like that bloke,"

"That makes two of us," I murmured not noticing Ariel and Aqua odd looks passing the picture back to Aqua who put it back in the same spot inside her album and put it away inside her purse "So, uh how are you liking America so far well Forks anyway?" I asked.

"I'm starting to like America bit by bit then England that's for sure," Fred explained.

"Me too! Especially the cars it's wicked seeing so many different kinds," George exclaimed which again Ariel whacked on the head which left him to pout "Oii! Red what's with the violence babe?"

Ariel whispered something to his ear which left George completely flushed coughing awkwardly "Yes ma 'me" he saluted.

Aqua raised her eyebrow "Red… what did you tell him?" she asked being suspicious.

"Wouldn't you like to know and don't you worry your pretty head about it Blue," Ariel chuckled with a shrug.

Aqua shivered "I didn't want to know anyway," she mumbled.

"So, Hermione— "I drifted off causing Ariel and Aqua to narrow their eyes at me which left me to shift a little uncomfortable "How does it feel to come back to Forks? I'm sorry for not recognizing you last time we saw each other you were just little tiny thing," I explained giving a sheepishly smile.

Hermione blinked her eyes dumbly "Oh… that's alright… not a lot of people do," she mumbled under her breath.

"Well they should I mean we did grow up together sort of… you were just a kid back then," I answered.

Hermione gave a small smile "Yes, I supposed I was," she whispered.

"What about you guys? You guys grew up in England right… it's a good experience to travel the world especially at your age?" I asked.

Fred, George, Ginny, Luna and Neville looked at each other than looked at Hermione pleading for help "Yes, they did grow up in England just in the suburbs part of town so they never visit America not like my family and I have," Hermione explained.

"Oh… right that would make sense…" I mumbled at this decided to change the subject "So uh what's it like in England? Does it rain there?" I asked.

"Very much, it's quite different in America… except the raining weather we have that in England sometimes depends on the weather though but, we uh … been going to the same school with Hermione here although Fred and George are a bit older than me just like the rest of my brothers…along with Luna, Neville and Mione's sisters too I guess her brothers too before them although I never knew she had siblings but, yeah" Ginny mumbled at this.

"Brothers…? You mean there's more than one?" I asked blinked my eyes.

Fred and George narrowed their eyes for a moment before Ariel cut their train of thought "Yes … there's seven children altogether in Fred, George and Ginny's family… there's Bill who's the same age as Benjie being the oldest and one of his best friends then Charlie… who's Toby's best friend 2nd oldest then Percy who can be a bloody git sometimes but, he means well… he's the 3rd oldest he's good friends with Jay's then Cameron who came a year later who's also friends with Percy then there's Fred and George about 2 years younger who's the same age as Aqua and I then…. as we instantly connected becoming best friends and all that … and then there's Ronald…" she explained.

"Ronald—Cameron mentioned them yesterday I just didn't realize they were—" I stopped mid-sentence where I noticed that everyone grew tense which left me curious "Who's Ronald?" he asked.

Fred and George eyes turned harden for a short moment where Ginny spoke up between the silence "He's— "her voice was steady "He's my big brother… he's the youngest of my brothers who's the same age as Hermione then there's me I'm the only girl in my family," she explained.

Sam shifted uncomfortable noticing everyone suddenly got more tense "Oh— "he whistled at this "That's—a big family you got that there…" he replied leaning against his chair.

"Trust me you have no bloody idea mate," George mumbled under his breath.

"Is—is he with you guys?" Sam asked.

"BLOODY HELL NO?! OVER MY DEAD BODY" Fred spats angrily which left Aqua to smack him on the head which he scowled "Oii what was that for Blue,"

"Mind—your—manners Fredrick," Aqua hissed at this hitting him on the shoulder in each sentence leaving Fred to pout crossing his arms and huffed as Aqua turned to me "Don't mind him… Ronald… didn't come with us he's—back in London in our old school… apparently, his grades weren't exactly eligible to come down here so he had no choice to stay behind," she explained.

"I see… that sucks that he can't come— "I began to say noticing that Hermione turned away staring at the window with a distant expression on her face, so I decided to change subject "So uh—what about your parents? Did they let you come all the way to America for a scholarship down here and stay with Hermione and her family?" he asked which left Luna to perk up.

"Oh yes," Luna somehow perked up "My daddy agreed to let me go as he knew that Hermione would take care of me along with Ginny and her brothers since we're neighbors to one another. I also told him it's a good opportunity for me not only because we were picked to transfer to America but, we even got a scholarship to pay for the school for us thanks to Hermione's big brother Ben's and Toby's help of course," she explained with a huge smile at this.

George slowly nod at this "It's true Luna is our neighbor so her dad told us to promise to look after his little girl which we agreed but, it took a while for our mum to let us go, of course naturally our dad lets us go after a lot of convincing from Hermione's part because she's tends to be a worried wart not wanting us to leave across the country without good reason until Hermione blurted out the truth about the scholarship and some … unfinished truths behind it and our mum is going to give a huge mouthful towards our youngest brother Ronald after 2 days we left from our boarding school," he explained.

"That's pretty cool... I wasn't even aware that we even hold scholarships in LaPush High— " I began to say sipping my drink "So what about you parents Neville?" he asked which left Neville to flinch unfortunately Ariel and Aqua to give me an icy glare as if I said something wrong.

Hermione gave Neville a hand squeeze "It's okay Neville..." she mumbled with a soften eyes while Neville returned the smile with a hand squeeze back.

"Um—my—my grandma let me go but, only with one condition if she came with us so she's also one of the guardians that accompanied on this trip with us so …" Neville mumbled under his breath shifting a little uncomfortable that he turned away looking at the door "Actually—come to think of it she should be arriving right about now," he explained.

That's when we heard a bell ring where it stated a new customer walking in with an odd hat, wearing an elder dress that rich people wear and carried her purse inside. Her dressed seemed formal but, not too formal and her hat was well … Sam can't really describe her hat was very interesting. In fact, Sam didn't even notice that Charlie came back from the bathroom as he was too busy staring at the lady.

"Henry— "the lady squinted her eyes at this "Is—is that you?" she asked.

Charlie blinked his eyes turning to face to the source seeing the lady wearing formal clothes well not to formal "Aggie— "he blurted out as he rushed to her giving her a hug which shocked everyone in the restaurant "What are you doing here?" he exclaimed.

"I'm here with my grandson Neville—I thought you were dead "the lady blurted out causing me to be alerted at this then started to scan around for her grandson which Neville rapidly got up to greet his grandmother "Ah here he is—Neville this is Henry an old friend of mine," she explained.

"Grandson— "Charlie nearly fell "This is your grandmother Neville? You mean to tell me that you two know each other little lion" he was shocked.

"Uncle," the lady blinked her eyes turning to Hermione who gave a smile "Wait this is your uncle Hermione?"

"Yes Mrs. Longbottom he's my mum's older brother the one that I told you about when we were on the flight "Hermione nodded repeatedly turning to Charlie "And uncle Charlie this is Neville's grandmother but, it would seem you two know each other. Why didn't you say so and I thought you told us that you talked to Neville's grandmother on the phone uncle Charlie" she asked.

 **~*~End of Chapter Twenty-One~*~**

 **Whooooooo I'm done with this chapter. I'm so, so, so, so, so, so sorry for taking so long to update over a year but, don't worry I'm back so you'll be seeing me updating a lot of chapters this week. It took me awhile to rewrite the whole thing but, I'm now done with the first 20 chapters and going to continue until I reach to the last time I stopped which was… maybe Ch. 28 or somewhere around there but, I haven't updated those chapters yet and now that I have a lot of time in my hands I'll be able to update everything. Hope you enjoy the new rewrite chapters. Ciao for now dolls.**


	23. Chapter Twenty-Two

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Unanswered Questions…**

 **Sam's P.O.V.**

Charlie blinked his eyes "I did talk to Neville's grandmother I just never— "he stopped to realize something "Wait—wait, wait hold up a minute are you saying that Aggie is your grandmother— "he began to say leaving Neville to slowly nod at this "That would mean your Frank and Alice's Longbottom's son right…" he explained.

"That's my parents and yeah— "Neville gave a shy smile where Hermione intervened into the conversation "And I've been living with my gran since I can remember so…" he murmured.

"Uncle Charlie this is Neville's grandmother the one that I told you about through our letters and that's Neville I told you this about it yesterday remember?" Hermione asked.

Charlie soften his eyes at this patting Neville on the head "Oh right sorry little lion. I'm still a little tired and I can't believe I didn't see it sooner…it would explain so much how Aggie sounded so familiar on the phone—" he drifted off looking at Neville who looked exactly like Frank ignoring the dumbstruck odd looks from everyone inside the restaurant "Neville I knew your parents quite well especially your grandfather he was good man that includes your father Frank— "his voice was steadied holding back tears "He—he was one of my best friends and I knew your grandmother quite well too through our parents as they're old friends growing up— "then he paused for a moment "That would explain why I haven't heard from them… Neville … I heard what happen to your parents… and I'm sure Dr. Cullen would be more than helpful to find that cure he's the best doctor in town," he murmured.

Neville slowly looked up "I would like that very much… and I didn't know our families knew each other…including my gran," he whispered.

"Very well your father and I we go way back along with Hermione's mother of course with my brother and sister bless their souls— "Charlie started to drifted off with conflicted eyes leaving Sam very puzzled and confuse then cleared his throat "Anyway that's how I met your mother Alice through school along with … Harry's mum parents James and Lily with their friends and other people— "which cause Hermione and Ginny to flinch at this which wasn't unnoticed from everyone in the table "If you want I can tell you all about them?" he offered.

Neville gave a soft smile "I would like that very much thank you Charlie," he murmured.

"Of course, Neville," Charlie gave a soft smile "In fact, Dr. Cullen is the best doctor in town I even insisted that we put up the best protection in the hospital just so no one will hurt the patients and everything," he explained.

"Thank you, Charles, we both appreciate that," Augusta soften her eyes at this setting her purse down.

"That would explain a lot considering it has been a long time since you last saw your friend's uncle Charlie back in England I mean," Ariel murmured at this.

"Why do they call you Charlie when your name is Henry?" Augusta Longbottom murmured.

"Mrs. Longbottom," Hermione murmured whispered to her ear causing Augusta to widen her eyes at this.

"Oh my," Augusta Longbottom widen her eyes at this "No wonder I couldn't find you… I thought … so you and Emmeline really alive," she whispered.

"Yeah we made it out alive Aggie," Charlie murmured.

"Thank bloody Merlin…I was beginning to lose hope… after losing my husband… along with Frank and Alice… I …everyone thinks your dead?" Augusta murmured.

"Only a few people knew where I was but, I'm sorry I didn't tell you Aggie it was too hard for me to talk about after losing Aaliyah and the boys…" Charlie murmured.

Augusta soften her eyes "I heard what happen from Hermione …she told me what happen to your family I can't even imagine losing Liyah and the boys like that… they were amazing people," she murmured.

"Yeah they really were," Charlie looked teared up as he cleared his throat after taking a deep breath "And it would seem so …I'm sure they would've want us to be happy," he gave a hand squeeze which she returned the squeeze "And it's not a problem Aggie I'm happy to help when it comes with Frank and Alice they're good friends of mine," he murmured as he offered a chair "Oh forgive my manners Aggie come sit with us and you look radiant as always," he beamed with a smile "You haven't changed a bit," he complimented greeting her with a hug which she returned the hug.

"Well aren't you a gentleman same as always Charles and you look more like your father every day," Augusta chuckled looking a little amuse causing Charlie to flush in embarrassment.

Charlie chuckled "I've been told more than once when it comes with my father and I assume you're joining us for breakfast then," he offered noticing my blank expression "Oh Sam this is Augusta Longbottom a longtime friend, she knew me as a kid," he explained.

Sam looked puzzled "But, why did she call you Henry …when your name is Charlie," he murmured.

"Ah… Henry was … a nickname of mine as a kid … Aggie always called me that," Charlie murmured "Isn't that right Aggie,"

"Yes, that would be correct," Augusta slowly nod at this as she sat down next to her grandson who greeted her with a hug "We knew each other for years and it's a good to see him again," she murmured.

"Morning Gran how was your business trip?" Neville asked hugging his grandmother who hugged him back and gave her the extra seat next to him "Oh before I forget this is Hermione's, Ariel and Aqua's childhood friend Sam… he's one of the guys that uh—found us in the middle of the woods yesterday?" he mumbled under his breath.

 **Nobody's P.O.V.**

Augusta Longbottom raised her eyebrow at Sam after greeting her grandson "Morning Neville and the business trip went fine— "she slowly nods at this "I went to visit your uncle in Florida before I came back here to meet up with Hermione's older brother Ben and checked in with your parents in the hospital— "pausing for a moment with a peculiar odd look "Oh really why were you all in the middle of the woods for?" she asked.

"We were going to have a picnic but, apparently, it took a whole lot of strength… out of us and we somehow blackout ..." Ariel answered.

"Well I would assume so considering it takes a lot of practice to do that young lady… and it's nice to meet you young man. I'm Augusta Longbottom Neville's grandmother," Augusta answered.

"Nice to meet you ma 'me. I'm Sam. Sam Uley I didn't know you knew the chief as a child?" Sam offered his hand which she shook formally at this.

"Oh, yes, I have you can imagine how surprised I was when I saw him greeting me first hard and as you heard I know Hen—I mean Charlies here since he was born along with his siblings our families are close friends back in England," Augusta explained leaving Sam to nod at this.

"Sam's one of the local boys that lives in La Push the one that I told you about Aggie," Charlie shifted into his seat between his nieces then turned to Sam "I'm good friends with her son Frank from my boarding school in England so we go way back," he explained.

"I didn't know you went to a boarding school," Sam murmured at this.

"Not a lot of people do," Charlie shrugged "And it's the same boarding school then Ben, Toby, Jay, Cameron, Ariel, Aqua and Hermione went too… before they transferred schools that is; just the girls I mean Ben and the boys already graduated," he explained.

Sam nodded at this "I kind of figured that since they're now living in Forks with us with a family of their own," he paused at this "And what did you mean when you thought Charlie was dead…Mrs. Longbottom?" he asked.

"Ah… that … well you see there was a war… back in England… a long time ago… it was … quite dangerous back in the day… a war zone if you will … a lot of people were dead… most of us survived but, not all of us … and everyone claimed that Henr—Charlie and his family were dead because of it … I was heartbroken… since I knew them for a long time so you can imagine how surprised I was to find out he and his sister Emmeline were alive this whole time," she explained.

"I'm sorry I worried you Aggie," Charlie murmured giving her a hand squeeze "And I'm sure Emmy would've felt the same way when she arrives here too,"

"It's quite alright I would've felt the same way … and is she really? I haven't seen her since she graduated from our boarding school," Augusta asked.

"That must've been horrifying going through that… " Sam murmured.

"It really was," Augusta nodded at this "We've been in peace for nearly 11 years … since then so… it wasn't too bad," she murmured.

"Oh yes, Emmy is Hermione, Ariel and Aqua's mother, I assume you already met with her already didn't you Aggie?" Charlie asked.

Augusta paused for a moment "I did met up with their mother but, I wasn't aware that was—" then she widen her eyes in realization "You mean to tell me that was Emmy?"

"Yes, that would be our mum Mrs. Longbottom she's actually expecting another set of twins actually along with our sister's in law," Hermione murmured.

"Oh," Augusta blinked her eyes owlish "Well imagine that I should give her a call when I have a chance," she gave a hum nod as she took a menu from the table "Well I would assume we haven't ordered yet unless you kids did?" she asked.

"Not yet but, we were just about to order gran," Neville spoke up.

"Then I just came in time for us to get breakfast then," Augusta scanning the menu "I hope they have tea," she murmured one of the waiters came to their table whose one of the locals in Forks.

"Morning Charlie, Sam— "a blonde young woman greeted Charlie and Sam as her name tag was name Jeanette "What can I get you both?" she asked.

"Can I have my regular please," Charlie answered.

"I'll have my regular to go with coffee on that order since it's still a little early before I head to work," Sam answered.

Jeanette nodded at this "Of course I'll have your order in a jiffy Sam with that coffee to go and your regular banana nut pancakes with both sausage and bacon on the side, eggs scrambled, with white toast bread and jam and hash browns on the side and coffee on that order right chief," she explained with a smile.

"Yes, that would be correct "Charlie nodded at this "Oh and do you think you can add some dessert too unless it's too early for that?" he answered.

"It might be a little early but, I can make an acceptation for you and can still order dessert if you wish too chief," Jeanette smiled at this.

"Great I'll have the strawberry Danish on that order please," Charlie murmured.

"Of course, I'll bring yours in a few minutes with your dessert in a jiffy Chief— "Jeanette nodded at this murmuring writing it in her notepad turning to Hermione first and the others "What can I get you folks?" she asked.

Hermione looked at the menu starring at it like her life depending in it "Um… I'll have the strawberry and banana waffles with sausage and my eggs sunny side up with wheat toast and jam. And to drink I'll have orange juice please," she answered in her British accent.

"Of course," Jeanette nodded writing it down in her notepad "And you ma 'me?" she asked to Ginny.

"I'll have the same strawberry and banana waffles with bacon instead of sausage and my eggs scrambled with wheat toast and jam. And to drink I'll have orange juice please," Ginny answered in her accent too.

Jeanette nodded at this "And you ma 'me?" she asked Luna.

"I'll have chocolate chip pancakes, my eggs scrambled, bacon and sausage and I would like some pumpkin juice," Luna perked up.

"Pumpkin juice I don't think we have that ma 'me?" Jeanette asked all confuse.

"Orange juice she meant orange juice. It's a British thing they use pumpkin juice instead of orange juice it's very common in England. She never been in America before that's why because she wanted to see if it's true or not so just give her orange juice," Ariel quickly added who also had a British accent as well.

"Oh… well alright then… what about you boys?" Jeanette asked.

"I have a question...what exactly is an egg omelet?" Neville asked scratching his head all confuse.

Jeanette blinked her eyes "You never had an egg omelet before…" she slowly said this which Neville shook his head.

"No ma 'me we don't usually eat that kind of stuff," Neville mumbled at this "So what exactly is it?" he asked.

"Oh…well it's usually a dish where you add anything inside your eggs like vegetables, cheese, anything really," Jeanette explained.

"Even plants like vegetables or fruits?" Neville asked.

Jeanette blinked her eyes confuse "Well I suppose it depends on the dish on what you want then maybe…although I wouldn't know since I never put candy in my eggs usually it's extra cheese and bacon sausage I would get" she slowly says this.

Neville looked like he was about to sick then looked at Hermione pleading for help as she shake her heads tutted to herself then cleared her throat "He'll have French toast with fruits on top, strawberries, banana's and blueberries, bacon and sausage, wheat toast with jam and orange juice please," she explained.

"Thanks, Mione," Neville shyly says this.

Hermione waved it off "Don't worry about it Nev," she says.

"What about you ma 'me?" Jeanette asked Neville's grandmother.

"I'll have the waffles combo the one with the strawberries only, sausage on the side with wheat bread toasted not too much not too little, with apricot jam, hash browns make extra hash brown for my grandson and his friends would you … oh and I would like some hot tea please and make it snappy too I'm not getting any younger you know," Neville's grandmother Augusta explained.

"Yes, ma 'me" Jeanette writing his order that Hermione and Augusta told her their orders then turned to the Fred and George since it's their turn "And what can I get for you sir's?" she asked.

"I'll have pancakes," Fred answered.

"Just plain pancakes or with toppings?" Jeanette asked.

"He'll have blueberry French toast with hash brown, sausage and bacon on the side with wheat toast and jam while for to drink would be orange juice please," Aqua answered.

"Oh, and my boyfriend George will have the same except strawberry and banana French Toast with hash brown, sausage and bacon, wheat toast and to drink would be orange juice please," Ariel answered.

"Okay and what about— "Jeanette who was cut off by Ariel once again who looked irritated by her.

"I will have the same as they do except with mine would be strawberries and banana waffles, bacon and sausage, my eggs sunny side up, wheat toast with jam and orange juice with extra hash browns in each of our plates with orange juice please," Ariel explained.

"While I'll have blueberry waffles with fruits on top, scrambled eggs, just sausage with white toast and jam, hash browns and orange juice please," Aqua strained her smile at her.

"O—o-o-o-of course umm I'll have your orders in a jiffy and your drinks as well," Jeanette answered bowing to us rushing to the kitchens where we heard a couple of pans crashing down while Aqua raised her eyebrow at her twin sister.

"Do you really have to scare her like that?" Aqua huffed at this turning to Ariel who scoffed at this "She looked like she could've peed her pants which that's not very lady like ya know," she sighed tiredly knowing Ariel.

"Of course I do she was flirting with my boyfriend Georgie since he's taken with me and you know how the town folk can't help themselves to snoop into people's business the less we tell her anything the better besides you would've felt the same way if Cedric was here" Ariel huffed at this that left George to kiss her on the forehead to calm her down looking at Charlie which left Aqua to sigh knowing she's right "No offense uncle Charlie but, I don't know how you're used to people snooping into people's business it's just not right," she explained.

Charlie sighed at this "Trust me sweetie I know what you mean but, they can't help themselves it's a small town," he explained.

Within 10 minutes Jeanette gave Sam his order "Here you go Sam your fresh coffee and your breakfast to go," she explained.

"Thank you, Jeanette," Sam nodded at this.

"Of course," Jeanette began to say looking at Charlie and the others "Your breakfast should be ready within 10 minutes by the head chief Eddy momentarily and here's your coffee Charlie and here's your hot tea ma 'me with extra cream and sugar to you both" she explained.

"Thank you, Jeanette," Charlie answered.

"Thank you, young lady," Augusta Longbottom answered stirring her tea after Hermione, Ariel and Aqua helped her with her tea that she couldn't help but, sigh in disappointment "Well, this isn't exactly like England tea but, this should do," she mumbled at this leaving the others to nod in agreement.

"Sorry Aggie it's just how America works these days?" Charlie gave an apology look.

"It's quite alright I would have to get used to the America way but, I will just have to order my favorite tea in England when I have the time…" Augusta murmured stirring her tea.

"Of course," Charlie nodded in agreement.

"So, uh ... Charlie I been wondering something…" Sam asked.

"Yes Sam?" Charlie replied sipping his coffee with a raise eyebrow.

"How did you two meet… you two seemed to know each other for a long time?" Sam asked curiously.

Augusta held her breath "As we explained before our families knew each other and Charlies knew my son Frank as they grew up together, along the way Charles met my son Frank's wife Alice my grandson's parents. Our families are old friends to one another and we sometimes hold Christmas parties during the holidays I would invite them from one of our favorite balls it's familiar tradition in my family you see and same with Charlies side of the family it's how I knew Charlie since he was born, I would call him Henry since he was a child and always been calling him that since until well I thought he and his family were dead from the last war—" she paused for a moment almost teared up "But, after coming here and to find out that he's been alive this whole time I feel myself at peace seeing my old friend again," she explained.

Sam stared at Charlie in surprised and before he can ask Charlie cut him off "My parents were born in England but, once they had me along with my siblings they decided to move to America and ended up here in Forks, Washington because they wanted to live in a small town … keep their lives private… by the time we arrived that's how my sister Emma was born a few weeks later we're a big family of 10 kids but, eight of our siblings died with their families of their own from … a war zone back in England… a few years ago… my brothers… my sisters… with their families instantly got killed while … my youngest sister is the only family I have left along with our parents… my older sister Selene… she died at the age of 18 from being diagnosed of cancer… it broke my family apart...Emma the girl's mother was only maybe 5 years old… when we lost our sister… Selene… it's not something I talk about at all... Bells doesn't even pay attention whenever I try to give her a history lesson on my side of the family…" he sighed with a distant look on his face "My parents… were at work sometimes they would take us somewhere safe away from the warzone back in the olden days. Once we were old enough my parents retired living in Paris, France having the time of their lives until 2 years ago, Bells wasn't born then but, we had another set of grandparents… my godparents who portrayed as the grandparents for Bells but, they also died in their sleep…so it's just my sister and I left in the family … so we're pretty much old friends. Augusta's son Frank and Alice are Neville's parents so I knew them through my boarding school at the time. You can say it helped out a lot thanks to Aggie here," he explained.

Sam stared at Charlie, speechless… he had no idea…and felt sadden over his family loss "I had no idea…" he murmured who looked surprised by this "Why didn't the rest of us knew about this,"

"Like I said I don't like to talk about it … I like to keep my past to stay in the past...and that's how I met Billy thru school. Did you know he's from England too after we graduated from our boarding school we came back and decided to live in Forks although for Billy he went to live in the La Push residence which isn't so bad while I stayed in town in Forks if that makes sense," Charlie explained.

"I didn't know you and Billy were from England?" Sam asked.

"Not a lot of people knew about my life back in England since I don't like people snooping into our business and Billy feels the same way so we kept it ourselves unless it was necessary," Charlie shrugged at this "And since we been living here in Forks, we like to keep our past to our past," he explained.

"That would explain a lot since you lost your accent for living here in Forks for too long, right?" Sam aske curiously.

"I supposed I did but, I tend to visit my sister Emma which is Hermione, Ariel and Aqua's mother along with their brothers every other summer— "Charlie steadied his breath "During that summer it was before I stopped visiting Bells—in California that was until I decided to visit my sister instead and we would go on vacations now and then whenever we visit one another when they were young," he explained.

"Wow that must've been hard losing your entire family… "Sam murmured not sure how to respond to that as he wasn't aware this part of Charlie's past "So you knew their parents then through your boarding school including Billy?" he explained.

"That's right and we've been best friends since our first day in our boarding school… that's when we both decided to live down here in Forks after we graduated," Charlie explained.

"Wow… that's quite a story Charlie," Sam answered pausing for a moment "Is that how you met Renee?" he asked.

Charlie grew tensed until he cleared his throat "Yeah … we uh met here in the first beach, Renee was with her friends at the time and well by the time they left we met up again in Las Vegas by then Billy's brother Holden was getting married so we were in the middle of his bachelor party and that's how I met up with Renee again … I was about maybe… 23 years old … when we met again…" he gave a small lie but, Sam or the pack didn't need to know that "We decided to have a small wedding and we ended up having Bells… and you already know the rest of the story," he explained.

"Right…" Sam answered.

"You should get going you wouldn't want to be late for work, do you?" Charlie asked.

Sam looked at the time and nearly bugged out in shock "Oh right I must've lost track of the time from hearing that story… I'll uh see you later Chief," he answered in agreement finishing the last of his coffee and grabbed his food heading to LaPush High turning to Hermione and her friends "I'll see you guys around," he waved good bye to them.

"Of course, and it was nice seeing you again," Ariel and Aqua answered as they all waved bye to Sam.

"You too," Sam waved at his friends then paused at Hermione "And Hellcat?" he asked.

"Yes…?" Hermione murmured.

"I'm sure Jake and Seth are going to be ecstatic to see you again," Sam smirked at this causing Hermione to chuckle at this "Especially Seth," he explained.

"I'm sure they will after all we're best friends," Hermione murmured.

"Best friends through and through," Sam murmured giving a wave salute "I meant what I said if you need anything just look for me and my friends okay,"

"I will keep that in mind thanks Sammy," Hermione murmured.

"Of course, later guys," Sam waved at his friends who returned the wave until he left and waited till they couldn't' see him anymore.

"He's a nice bloke in a big tough and serious kind of way in the outside but, nice bloke," George murmured.

"Well yeah he's Sammy," Ariel sighed "It was nice seeing him again," she explained.

"Yes, it was nice seeing our old friends isn't it," Aqua murmured.

"Here's your food Charlie," Jeanette began to say with a couple of people following suit "Your banana nut pancakes with both sausage and bacon on the side, eggs scrambled, with white toast bread and jam and hash browns on the side— here's your strawberry Danish," leaving Charlie to nod his thanks then passed Hermione and the other's their breakfast "And here's your strawberry and banana waffles with sausage eggs scrambled, white toast and jam with your refill of orange juice ma 'me," she explained.

"Thank you," Hermione murmured at this.

"Of course, and here's your strawberry and banana waffles with bacon, egg scrambled, white toast and jam with hash browns on the side with your refill of orange juice," Jeanette continued to repeat the orders from her notepad.

"Thank you," Ginny murmured at this.

"You're welcome and here's your chocolate chip pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon and sausage, wheat toast with some jam and orange juice ma 'me," Jeanette began to say passing their breakfast plates "Strawberries waffle combo with sausage on the side with wheat bread toasted with apricot jam, hash browns and another refill of hot tea ma 'me," she explained.

"Thank you, young lady," Augusta and Luna nodded at this.

Jeanette nodded in response "And here's the last five … French toast with fruits on top, strawberries, banana's and blueberries, bacon and sausage, wheat toast with jam and orange juice," she began to say passing Neville's breakfast in front of him who seemed in awe at his breakfast "And here's your Strawberry and Banana French toast with bacon and sausage, scrambled eggs, white toast with jam with extra hash browns , Blueberry French toast with fruits on top with sausage, white toast with jam, hash browns, eggs scrambled, blueberry waffles with sausage and bacon on the side with wheat toast and jam and finally Strawberry and banana waffles with hash browns, bacon, white bread toast with jam," she explained.

"Thank you," Ariel, Aqua, George and Neville murmured their thanks.

"Would you like a refill on the orange juice?" Jeanette asked after she caught her breath for carrying a lot of food.

"Yes please," Hermione and the others lifted their glasses for her to fill their cups with orange juice.

"If you need anything don't hesitate to let me know," Jeanette asked.

"We'll be sure to let you know Jeanette thank you," Charlie politely replied.

"Of course," Jeanette smiled at this heading to order the next customer across from them.

"Well let's dig in everyone you're going to need your strength when we head to LaPush High to take your test," Charlie explained.

Everyone murmured in agreement as they chatted away during breakfast, 20 minutes later they were all full as Jeanette went to gather their plates empty and refilled their orange juice.

"Blimey I can't eat another bite," George groaned in pain leaving Ariel to giggle kissing him on the cheek "Ugh… so much food," he whined at this.

"Don't worry George I can eat the last piece," Ariel winked playfully at her boyfriend by eating the last piece of food inside her mouth.

"How can you not be full," George looked at his girlfriend in awe "You had a bigger breakfast than I did," he explained.

Ariel shrugged "Unlike some people I can pace myself," she sipped her drink "Besides how can you not be full since your mum always feed you and your family with a lot of food is beyond me," she explained.

George, Fred and Ginny nodded in agreement knowing their mum since they're a huge family.

"That is true," Ginny sighed "It was a good breakfast not exactly what we're used too but, good breakfast mum and dad will love this kind of food," she explained.

"I'm sure they will, well we should get going you kids have to get ready for that test," Charlie replied after paying the bill.

"Are you sure you don't mind paying uncle Charlie because I don't mind paying," Aqua protested at this.

"Nonsense now come on we should head out now before you're all late," Charlie replied paying the bill which Jeanette gave his change as she waved _'goodbye'_ to Charlie as they rushed outside to the car.

"Do you think Sam noticed your new car uncle Charlie?" Aqua asked curiously at this.

Charlie pondered at this "Don't know but, he'll be surprised to see it though I can guarantee that," he explained.

"I have a feeling it's going to be the big 'talk' in this small-town uncle Charlie," Ariel grumbled causing their uncle Charlie to laugh.

"Yeah I think you might be right since that's they like to do… meddle into people's business or hear juicy gossip but, don't worry they won't know anything about why you're really here… Ben, Toby, Jay, Cameron and I made sure of it including your godfather's," Charlie explained.

"Good," Hermione murmured not wanting to be the latest _'juicy gossip'_ in town.

In the other side of the Forks, La Push residence was a peaceful reservation at least from what Ben and Toby thought anyway with them raising their family on their own since they're very close with uncle Charlie, uncle Billy and a few adults in the reservation so they knew Sam and the pack were going to be shapeshifters. In fact, they weren't a bit surprised when Sam and his friends went to ask how they knew about Hermione and the others being in the woods. They had to give out a small lie stating it was their big brother instinct on this which they seemed to believe it.

 **Toby's P.O.V.**

Ben and I just came from our house project in Granger Starlight Manor to rebuild everything which is almost done with the number of friends of theirs from their boarding school they had some help and made sure to keep it under wraps and private under their watch. The only people who knew were their uncle Billy, uncle Harry, aunt Sue who are their godparents then there's uncle Charlie and the elders so it wasn't so bad. Oh, and Neville's grandmother Augusta Longbottom.

Ben and I just came from our house project in Granger Villa Manor to rebuild everything, they're almost about done with the number of friends of theirs from their boarding school they had some help and made sure to keep it private. Only uncle Billy and the elders knew about this with the help of uncle Charlie so it wasn't so bad. After explaining to my wife Spencer who took our daughter Natalie to the other room because our son Nathaniel 'Nate' was sick with an ear affection after rocking him to sleep and stayed up late to keep him occupied for the time being.

After I explained the situation to my wife Spencer she just told me that _'Sooner or later Toby Sam and the pack are going to find out what's going on and what we are…'_ then gave me a kiss on the shoulder and held me into a hug telling me that she'll always be my side no matter what happens and if I needed to talk she'll be here to listen. I gave her a kiss knowing that I have my best friend, my true love Spencer we been through a lot together and with her by my side nothing will come between us.

We have twins a boy and a girl Nathaniel 'Nate' and Natalie _'Nattie'_ if necessary with our youngest daughters Olivia 'Liv', Maddison _'Maddie'_ then there's Victoria _'Tory'_ and our soon to be twins boys we're still deciding either Seth or Jacob but, then we decided to put it together either Jacob Seth or Seth Jacob? We're still deciding on the names still but, I'm sure we'll figure it out. I was in my office doing some paper work where my big brother apparate 'pop' into my office to avoid Sam and the pack to avoid any more questions they had for us since we avoiding it until the time was right. We just told him what he wanted to know but, that doesn't mean the conversation wasn't done yet.

"Hey BJ, what's up?"

"Did Sam or the others came by any chance?"

"No not yet have they talked to you?"

"No which I'm a bit surprised since if I know Sam which I do he would want answers from both of us. What about Mya and her friends have they taken the SAT and the GT test yet?"

"I thought they're going to take the SAT test today though?"

"They will when they have their exams but, this is just a precaution really,"

"Oh and no not yet but, I will later once she takes the test which if I know Mya she's going to be passing in flying colors along with her friends too,"

"Probably," Ben answered nodding at this knowing our sister Hermione when it comes with test she tends to overstress herself sometimes until we heard a knock and froze "Who is it?" I casually asked.

"It's me Sam," Sam muffled at this.

Before I can answer grab my waffle and hid my wand inside my jacket sleeve I noticed that Ben grabbed my breakfast waffle giving me a smile _'See you'_ he mouths me and apparate with another silent _'pop'_

"Bloody hell BJ that's my bloody waffle," I mumbled under my breath, then ate my other waffle by spreading some jam "What a scardy cat it's not like they're going to bite… much…" I sighed at this making myself busy with the papers "Come on …" I answered from my desk stacking my papers in one pile where Sam came in with the rest of his friends Jared, Leah, Jake, Paul, Embry, Quil and Seth who were also inside, it's a good thing we extended my office bigger since it's now fixed.

"Morning Sam, Leah, Jake, Seth, Sam's friends," I nodded at this as they bid me good morning "What can I do for you guys?" I beamed a smile knowing full well what they wanted.

Sam was about to answer but, Paul cut him off "Okay cut the crap Toby why didn't you tell us that Hermione, Ariel and Aqua were your sisters or that you knew those people?" he demanded.

I pursued my lips into a thin line expression with a raise eyebrow "Excuse me?" I asked stiffly.

Leah harshly wacked him on the head "Nice one Paul and don't be so damn rude," she hissed at him turning to me "I'm sorry about him Paul didn't eat anything for breakfast so he's a little cranky here Paul have a waffle," she says by shoving the waffle inside Paul's mouth which he muffled and swallowed while Sam and the guys gape at her while stood behind her "Look… I know this is probably one of those random conversations and I know either of us don't have any right to ask you this Toby… but, why didn't you tell either of us that Hermione, Ariel, Aqua and her friends were arriving in Forks yesterday… I thought we were friends…" she whispered.

My eyes soften at Leah with a betrayal look and gave a defeated sigh "Well … first off… it was a last minute kind of thing when BJ and I heard that Hermione, Ariel, Aqua wanted to come home while bringing their friends along with Jay and Cameron with their families…" he sighed sipping my Arizona green tea "And I know your probably hurt by this Lee but, uncle Charlie … he didn't want anyone to find out about this … you know how Forks tends to not help themselves by snooping or meddle into people's business….and how BJ with the rest of us lot are Isabella's cousins …. well since we did grew up together you guys already know that well except your friends over there behind you," he shrugged which Leah grew quiet "And … you guys just assumed that I was just a new comer living in the reservation starting fresh with my family along with BJ and his friends which that part is true we just didn't want anyone to find out about our arrival is all… unlike some people we like to keep our family private. Ben and I did move here to start fresh from England after graduating from our boarding school we wanted to move somewhere new we stayed in New York for about 4-6 years before we decided to stay near our uncle Charlie in Forks since he was lonely at the time before Isabella arrived here. The only reason no one knew that Ben and I arrived here with our families the same day as Isabella except 4 years ago, by keep ourselves in a low profile until the truth came out. There's a lot of reasons why I don't want people to find out about us especially in my family business there's a lot of things that my uncle Charlie doesn't talk about at all since it's very sensitive for him so Ben and I don't pry into it unless it was really necessary," I explained.

Sam, Leah, Jake, Seth and the pack stared at me with their mouths open with an _'O'_ and nodded in agreement.

"And I get that… I really do," Leah sighed at this "But, why didn't you tell me that my best friends were back I would've … gave them a different welcome party… instead of what just occurred yesterday," she explained.

I nodded at this "Everything went to fast for us to process everything … after all Hermione, Ariel, Aqua and their friends are supposed to arrive at 4:00 not 12:00 p.m. in the afternoon which it's still a mystery on that but, Mya told us that she speed things up their flight so I'm not going to get into that right now," I explained.

"Oh…" Leah murmured.

"So, it's almost like when … uh … Charlie's late wife Renee … walked out on him bringing Bella with her right?" Jake murmured.

I nodded at this "Yes, you know saw how heartbroken my uncle Charlie was. Sure, he has uncle Billy, uncle Harry and the rest of the Reservation folk as he's always hangs out there most of the time anyway but, that doesn't mean he wanted anyone to snoop or pry into his business. He's very sensitive and protective of my mum Emma the only family he has left since my grandparents died or the rest of my uncles and aunts with their families before either of us was born. She's already pregnant with another set of twins no less which is why we're fixing the house uncle Charlie insisted to use one of the oldest house in the reservation under mum's side of the family so my parents can stay here and raise the young ones in Forks well more like in LaPush once everything settles in from England since they're both own a practice being dentist and all," he explained.

"Can't blame him though" Jake mumbled knowing this subject well since Charlie is Jake's, Rachel's and Rebecca's god father.

"And for the whole 'Isabella' being my cousin," I snorted "It's not exactly rocket science that I distaste the girl especially after what her mother did to my uncle Charlie," I spats.

Jake widen his eyes "She hates being called that," he mumbles.

I gave him _'I don't really care what she says or think,'_ look leaving Jake to shift uncomfortable "Besides that Isabella and I don't get along at all since we were children so I don't see how it's any of hers or her boyfriend's business that my sisters and her friends came to Forks, Washington even if uncle Charlie told her about it yesterday and the only reason you all didn't know was it was a last minute decision that they arrive early then they were supposed to and even if we did you never bothered to ask me or Ben about it since we weren't exactly close at first until a few weeks ago," he explained.

"Well… I guess that's true…I was just telling Sam … and the guys yesterday because I knew they looked familiar when we found them … at the woods… that I was starting to miss Mya, Ariel and Aqua with the rest of the family since it's been so long since we last saw each other…" Jacob murmured at this while I nodded at this "But, what I don't understand is … how did you know that Cullen was trying to read your mind…?" he asked curiously at this.

I held my breath before I spoke up again staring at the window for a moment scratching my chin deep in thought "Well it has been eight years since you guys saw them Jake; Mya was about … let me see… 10 years old we were celebrating when she got her letter of being accepted to a private boarding school that Ben, Jay, Cameron, Ariel, Aqua and I went too and uncle Charlie tends to get a little bit overexcited over that kind of stuff which I don't mind at all I always been proud of Mya's accomplishments with that kind of stuff," I shrugged at this "And as for Cullen…I can tell he's curious about the new comers… more pacifically about my little sisters or our friends. Like I said it was a last-minute decision despite how uncle Charlie told Isabella about the whole thing a few times but, I guess she was too busy to care about my sister's and their friends arrival to care…uncle Charlie explained it to Isabella that they were at your house Sam and well—I overheard her whining about it so she's not exactly happy that she should share her room with my little sister Hermione and her two friends Ginny and Luna. Ariel and Aqua has their own room and don't ask how because I won't tell you then there's Fred, George and Neville who has the guest room it's not huge but, it's enough for them…then there's another room for Neville's grandmother which is across from my uncle Charlie's room." I took a deep breath sipping my green tea "And how I knew he was reading my mind. I felt him poking inside my thoughts and it's not exactly pleasant mind you which doesn't take a genius to figure that out Jake," ignoring Sam and the pack scandalous looks "Besides… I don't appreciate anyone snooping into my family's business including you guys now I know we're friends childhood friends but, a lot has changed over the years and I can tell he looked through your heads and warned him a lot yesterday but, would he listen no. I warned him a few times before since I arrived since I met his parents who are the only people who I get along with it not that long ago and yet he still doesn't listen it's quite annoying really," I snorted once I was stacking my papers into one pile to another "And since Isabella and my uncle Charlie been arguing nonstop it's stressing my uncle out and I don't appreciate her disrespecting my uncle like that… if she tries to mess around with my family we're going to have a problem," I explained.

"But, how did you know about him since you never met them before," Jared exclaimed.

"My wife Spencer and my sister in law Chloe met up with Dr. Cullen a few times since we been living in Forks for nearly 4 years when we started having children … being our children's family doctor …they're good friends of ours. Uncle Charlie mentions the Cullens so us over the past 4 ½ years he doesn't have a problem with Edward's parents," I spats on _'Edward'_ name which left Sam and the pack tense "But, I don't get along with his kids … especially Edward…his siblings and … I hardly socialize with them but, other than that it's not really anyone's business when it comes with my family," I explained.

"But, they're dangerous Toby!" Leah exclaimed and freeze up leaving me to raise my eyebrow "They could… they could hurt you," she cried out.

I snorted "Oh please they don't got nothing on me Lee,"

"What do you mean?"

"You do know Ben and I been in the army for nearly 6 years right after we graduated from our boarding school besides living in New York we know a thing or two since got our honors being captain and general over the years in the navy thanks to our dad before he retired early in his early 20's by becoming a dentist with a steady life and gained a family of his own so I'm pretty sure I can handle myself against them Lee?"

Leah gawked at me "But, you're barley in your 20's though aren't you?" she squeaked at me.

I chuckled "How old do you think I am Lee?"

Leah flushed "Umm… 23…"

"Not even close babez not even close," I snorted at this.

"Then how old are you?"

"I'm … 25 years old,"

"You don't look 25?"

"I don't age I got the gene good from my mum's side meaning my uncle Charlie doesn't age either," I shrugged.

"How?" Leah gawked at me "I mean damn … you look good for someone who's … 25 years old,"

I chuckled "Why thank you babez I'll take that as a compliment Lee," I winked at her playfully causing Leah to flush "If I wasn't married to Spencer with a family of our own I'd probably go out with you?"

Leah raised her eyebrow at me "Really…?"

"No, not really I only consider you as my sister sorry babes," I dramatically says.

Leah chuckled "Ditto except as a brother…" she murmured.

"So, what did you mean by what you said before?" I rapidly changed the subject even though I knew what she meant.

Leah sighed "I just… after what happen last year…" she drifted off as she was having a hard time breathing nearly shaking at this "It's hard…" she whispered.

"Deep breaths Lee, deep breaths," I assured her.

Leah took a deep breath to calm herself down looking away staring at the window "Seth and I we nearly lost our father last summer… but, eventually you and Ben saved him and we're so grateful for that Toby… you have no idea … how eternal grateful we were for that… I could've lost my dad…he's the only one who…was always at my side for everything…besides Seth and my mom…" she whispered.

"I know," I nodded as my eyes soften a bit at this "You're not alone in this Lee… you know that don't you," I whispered.

 **~*~End of Chapter Twenty-Two~*~**

 **Whooooooo I'm done with this chapter. It took me awhile to figure out how to write on in this chapter but, I managed to write it down eventually for my notes so you'll be seeing scenes back and forth between Hermione and her family in Forks, Washington to Cedric and the others in Hogwarts in England. And I also wanted to point out some of Hermione's family past not all of it but, some of it so that way you'll get to see in their point of view. There's going to be some flashbacks before Hermione and her friends left in the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoy.**


	24. Chapter Twenty-Three

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Learning the Truth**

 **Toby's P.O.V.**

"It doesn't feel that way…" Leah whispered.

I reached out and gave Leah a hand squeeze "Hey look at me… you can always talk to me or BJ, Jay, Cameron, even my sisters for anything you know that don't you…" I began to say causing Leah to nod at this after she wiped her tears away rather quickly "And I know you had a hard-rough year …but, you know what we got your back Lee so don't ever think you're alone in this okay… and you're lucky that Ben and I just happened to be around those woods since uncle Harry is stronger than he looks," I explained as I knew about this, Ben and I managed to save our godfather Harry before he nearly died from a heart attack.

Jared looked torn at this by giving Leah a one arm hug of comfort until he kind of ruined the mood "So who the hell is Cedric," he blurted out causing Leah to roll her eyes at this "And how does she know that the Cullens was a vampire?" he demanded.

I raised my eyebrow _'watch your tone'_ expression look which he shifted uncomfortable from my glower look "Excuse me? My sister never pacifically said that Cullen kid was a vampire Jared and I suggest you watch your tone," I stiffly replied.

"Sorry I—I didn't—I mean … "Jared licked his lips quickly shifting very uncomfortable "I well I heard her yesterday that this _'Cedric'_ dude whoever he was looked exactly like Cullen is that true? Does that mean there's two of them?" he explained.

I pinched my nose in annoyance "Despite how you just ruined my conversation with Lee sure let's just forget that…since you guys aren't being considerate with Leah's feelings at the moment" I rolled my eyes which Jared mumbled an apology "And to answer your question Jared… yes…Cedric is Aqua's boyfriend…they been dating for nearly 3 years now since her 3rd year in our boarding school and— "I shrugged at this "I never really paid attention if Cedric looked alike like that Cullen kid until yesterday. At first I thought it was Cedric but, they have different hair and eyes color—" I drifted off remembering the files I read about the Cullens "That was before I met the kid for the first time I heard about the Cullens through my uncle and in some ways, I guess they do look alike but, that doesn't mean they're related in any way if they are—that would be rather creepy don't you think and vampires aren't real since I always thought this was just a normal town. So, what makes you all think he's a vampire hmm?" I explained; I knew vampires were real but, I didn't let them know that yet…

Jared grew quiet almost like he was whimpering sadly "She has a boyfriend," he weakly says.

I raise my eyebrow at this "Yes… they're happily in love and they been dating for nearly 3 years I just told you that," I explained.

Jared bowed his head steading his breath "Right… I just… I can tell they love each other especially the way she talked about him like that… I assumed they love each other very much then,"

"Of course, they're very serious about each other and practically best friends from what I heard they're relationship is very strong just like my sister Ariel with her relationship with George," I shrugged with a raise eyebrow "Why do you want to know about Aqua and Cedric's relationship anyway? It's not like you knew her personally Jared not since you were little… you guys used to be tied to the hip until we moved away… to England and now all of a sudden you care about her…" he drifted off with a raise eyebrow causing Jared to look quite flush, crossing my arms "Well…?" he asked.

He coughed awkwardly nodding to this "Yeah… I remember some… except I didn't recognize her … so …there's no reason for me not to be curious… " he murmured.

I gave a _'hum'_ sound "Riiiight of course you were," I rolled my eyes at this _'I don't believe you'_ look.

"Does—does that mean you know about the Cullens then being what they are?" Sam asked who looked very alerted by this.

"And what exactly are you trying to say Sam? I'm not here to judge a person by it's cover except they cause trouble with my family and I … considering I did grew up here in Forks before my family and I moved to England," I stiffly replied; just because I knew Sam and the pack along with the Cullens secret that doesn't mean I would judge them unless they give me a reason too.

Sam stared at me for a long moment "Your right… "he nodded at this "It's just… like you said it's been eight years … they're … dangerous people Toby, I just don't want you, BJ, Jay, Cameron, Ariel, Aqua especially Hellcat to get hurt or her friends that's all," he explained stiffly.

"Still calling Mya Hellcat huh?" I smirked causing Sam to chuckle at this "She's not a little kid anymore Sam,"

"Believe me I know but, it's my nickname for Mya…so… " Sam shrugged at this.

"True… and how exactly are they dangerous Sam? Just because that Cullen kid tried to read my mind that doesn't mean he's dangerous," I stiffly replied; again, I'm not judging but, I didn't like his tone.

"We heard about the Legends practically our whole lives it would explain a lot of things over the years— "Sam drifted off "I just... I don't want you and your family to get hurt that's all. I'm just looking out for you and your family Sam especially your sisters," he paused for a moment "So do you?" I gave a raise eyebrow "Know about the Cullens secret I mean?" he asked.

I titled my head pretending to be confuse part of my acting skills that Spencer says it makes good use with troubled times like this; plus, I'm hard to read "Maybe I do… maybe I don't… have you ever heard about that saying… people have their secrets. It's best to leave them be unless you give them a reason too—and I appreciate you lot trying to look out for my family and I especially my sisters but, we can take care of ourselves Sam trust me—" I drifted off which wasn't unnoticed from Sam and the pack who raise their eyebrows at me "The only thing you need to worry about Sam is that you can trust Ben and I with our families …. After all we did grew up together did we not?" I asked; stacking my papers once again; being the head principle of LaPush Jr High tends to be very boring sometimes.

Sam and I stared at each other for a long moment although I gave my blank stern look which left him shifted uncomfortable "Your right we did grew up together— "he drifted off with a conflicted look "But, eight years can change a person Toby… Leah and Jared are right… I'm not here to tell you what to do but, to warn you about them … the Cullen are dangerous. I just don't want you guys to get hurt especially Hermione," he explained.

I snorted at this knowing the truth "I appreciate you guys looking out for us especially my little sister but, like I said we can take care of ourselves and the Cullens they're hardly dangerous," I mumbled leaving the pack to stare at me; damn their werewolf hearing as I was stacking more papers without looking up "Look … I really can't tell you everything since it's your secret to tell until you ready to talk I'll be here to listen but, you should trust me. My family and I aren't here to cause any trouble or hurt either of you," he explained.

"How can we trust you if you knew about our secrets or the Cullens?" Paul spats. I was getting irritated by this kid's attitude which Leah once again harshly whacked him on the head "Damn it Leah cut it out," he harshly replied.

"Then stop being so rude don't make me shove another waffle in your mouth," Leah hissed "He's still our boss Paul he could literary fire one of us because of your bad attitude," she harshly replied causing him to be quiet.

I folded my hands against my desk staring at them "I'm going to pretend and ignore that comment for being rude to your own boss Paul," I warned him which Sam glowered his eyes at him causing Paul to be quiet "And your right. We hardly know each other I get why you're all hesitate or skeptically over this but, let's just say hypothetically speaking I did know your secret being a werewolf—if we're going to really honest with each other you're more like shapeshifters then being werewolves—" I shrugged, pretending not to see Sam and the pack widen their eyes in horror about to protest "Ben and I experience a lot of complicated things over the years back in our home town in England especially werewolves, vampires—etc some of our friends aren't like me and you—there are some people who would judge you by your blood… prejudice is more like it if we're going to be honest… while for some of our friends are like allies to us. Do you really think if we did know about your secret we would've told someone? Not really, Ben and I aren't even like that just our uncle Charlie. Trust me he knows all about you guys being a werewolf pack and he hasn't said a word and he's the head chief of the police. Even if we did tell someone no one isn't going to believe us anyway so why bother tell anyone don't you think?" I shrugged again they were about to protest but, I held my hand up "Again this is just hypothetically speaking guys," who held their breath and sighed in relief "The point in this conversation you can come to me and the guys including our sisters Ariel, Aqua and Hermione who's probably would have a lot of questions when it comes with that stuff so I have no doubt Mya's going to be in the library and when you're ready to tell us about your secret we'll probably will tell ours when we're ready that includes my uncle Charlie and Jake's father Billy," he explained.

"So basically, your saying you really don't know what the Cullens are then… "Embry slowly drifted off "Until each side of the group tell each other secret?" he explained.

I decided to keep it to myself until they decided to tell us the truth "Yes, that would be correct considering I never met the Cullens personally except Dr. Cullen, his wife Esme and now one of his sons Edward I assume, right? I only heard about Edward was it... from my uncle Charlie who he hates a lot what he did to my estrange cousin Isabella even if we weren't together" I shrugged "Isabella—she's not exactly my type to be honest so I don't see the big deal," he explained.

"Right…." Jake slowly nod at this "Who also looks like Aqua's boyfriend Cedric,"

I shrugged "I suppose he does; Cedric and I go way back he's a good kid he's one of my best friends so I know he'll take care of my little sister since their very much in love with one another," I explained with a slow nod at this.

"Oh…" Seth whispered, "Hey Toby?"

"Yes Seth?" I asked without looking up at him since I'm working on some papers.

"I have a question…" Seth began to say ignoring Sam and the pack giving him "I mean we were all wondering how did you and Ben even knew that your sister Hermione and the others were in Sam's house… neither of us didn't call when that occurred…" then he mumbled under his breath "Although eight years is a long time… neither of us … knew they were coming back home… so how did you guys knew that we took them to Sam's house if either of us were told this before," he explained.

I chuckled knowing the truth sipping my tea "Ben and I saw you guys at the woods carrying them to your house —and when I mean house I meant your house Sam— "I casually shrugged looking at Sam who seemed stunned at this about to argue but, I cut him off "And we knew then that we had to grab them before things get… complicated… and let's just call it a big brother instincts that we knew that they're with you" I shrugged "Hermione being the baby in the family we're very protective with her as you can tell including Ariel and Aqua. Ben, Jay, Cameron and I are very close with our sisters along with our friends. They told us they were coming here but, their flight came 4 ½ hours early then planned which is why we were worried because we thought we had time to pick them at the airport that was until we got a message from both Ariel and Aqua around… 12:15ish in the afternoon yesterday. We were planning on taking them to the house that my parents are going to live by the woods because Mya insisted on giving her friends a tour around town if they had time but, by the time we got there they were gone that's how we saw you guys carrying them towards your house Sam," he explained.

Sam and the pack stared at me in disbelief and gaped at me like a fish speechless.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait are you telling us that y-y-y-y-you saw us," Sam sputtered in shock as his eyes widen in horror along with the pack "Wh—what do you mean you saw us at the woods?" he asked.

"Yep we sure did," I replied which wasn't a lie we did saw them in their wolf forms but, I'm not going to admit that out loud at least not to them yet.

Sam stared at me speechless "That's—that's impossible— "he shook his head in disbelief "There's no way you'd— you weren't even there?" he asked.

"How would you know since we were there…and knew what exactly Sam?" I asked innocently sipping my tea.

Sam kept gaping at me opening and closing his mouth "I mean—you couldn't possible saw us that's—we would've—how—what—when—who—where—why—I mean neither of us saw you guys at the woods yesterday," he pointed out. I can tell he's speechless from this.

"That's true but, considering this was yesterday we were in top of the trees. Ben and I saw you guys in a hurry passing us as we were hiding between the tree branches—higher ground to get a better look to find our sisters and our friends. Hermione tends to wander off through the woods as she's very curious like that always has been since she's a little girl," I shrugged "We even tried looking at the waterfalls which is one of her favorite spots but, they weren't there that's when we saw you guys carrying someone and when we got a closer look that's how we saw our sisters and our friends with you guys heading to your place," I explained as I was sipping my tea without looking up.

Sam furrowed his eyebrows and slowly nod at this "There was no one in the trees though?" he protested at this "We would've sense you guys at the trees?"

"Well I hate to break it to you Sammy boy," I gave a sly smirk "But, apparently, your senses aren't very good since we were way in the top branches above the trees for you to see us up there," I explained with a shrug.

Sam and the pack sputtered gaping at me like a fish; Sam, Leah, Jake and Seth was opening and closing their mouths imitating like a fish dumbstruck, the whole pack looked stunned by the news.

"How— "Leah drifted off for a moment "How did you know we were in the woods?" she asked skeptically at this.

"You're not the only person who knew about this woods Leeleebear?" I replied sipping my ice tea causing Leah, Sam, Jake, Seth and the pack dumbstruck by the comment.

Sam furrowed his eyebrows murmured under his breath nodding to himself "I suppose… that does makes sense… since you guys were all the way in the top of the trees and grew up here in the woods as a child… especially Ariel and Aqua they were always fond with the trees especially Hellcat… although if I remembered right Mia was always a monkey climbing from tree to another," he murmured under his breath.

"Exactly hate to break it to you Sammy boy but, Mia knows these woods better than anyone that includes the rest of us since we grew up together until we moved away to England—" I gave a shrug sipping my ice tea "Anything else you want to add—" I drifted off turning to Seth, Jake, Jared or Leah with my eyebrows raising at them mostly at Seth though "What about you Seth I'm sure you have something to say? Jared… Jake? Leah I'm sure you want to add something you want to add since I have a feeling you lot want to tell me something now would be the time to tell me so?" I explained sipping my ice tea innocently giving them a challenge look.

Seth flushed mumbling hiding behind his sister Leah who sighed debating what to say while Jake and Jared widen their eyes in horror with deer headlights caught right handed that was until Leah decided to speak up.

"No, I don't have any other questions Toby…" Leah replied with a hesitate tone.

"You sure about that— "I gave a challenge raise eyebrow "Considering I know you better than most people besides my sisters— "I sipped my ice team "Plus I can detect anyone lying to me within a mile by not looking at me in the eye… you do know that, don't you?" I asked.

Leah bit her bottom lip nervously mumbling under her breath then squinted her eyes at me for a long moment "Well— "she was hesitating I can tell "Actually there's—one question that I been wanting to ask before we leave…" she asked.

 _'Bingo?'_ I thought to myself

"Oh really?" I asked sipping my ice tea "And what's that Leeleebear hmm?"

"Well it's about those girls…" Leah giving me a raise eyebrow where I gave her a _'go on'_ look pausing for a moment "The one with the red and blue strips on their hair… was that really Ariel and Aqua…" she whispered.

"You mean when they both jumped you causing you to laugh for the first since I been home. Yes, it's them…. what about them Leeleebear"

"Why didn't you guys tell me it was them?"

I shrugged "Funny that's exactly what Ariel and Aqua said last night when they asked who you were after you told them that it was you who jumped you causing you to laugh?" I gave a sly smirk which Leah widen their eyes in surprise "And because you never asked," I shrugged my shoulders innocently however, Leah stared at me for a long moment about to open and close her mouth but, I cut her off "Even if you did recognize them would you believe me since we're being complete 100% honest with each other no judgements or anything? Why do you want to know about them after all you guys were best friends before you lost in touch with each other? Or maybe you're curious on how close Aqua is with Fred is that what you want to know about their relationship despite there's no relationship between them except being family to one another. They're best friends Leah. You have nothing to worry about since Aqua is very happy with Cedric. Would you believe me if I told you it was them after how many years," I explained?

Leah grew quiet mumbling under her breath that I leaned a bit closer which left her flush as she rapidly straightens up on her chair "What was that?"

"I said I probably wouldn't but, that's not why I wanted to know—it's just… I didn't even recognized them until their eyes gave it away…and jumped me thanks to Jake" she chuckled shaking her head at this who glowered her eyes at Jake who looked away whistling which left me to shake my head "There's just so many things that I wanted to tell them… so many things that …I could've visit them in London … for a whole year … instead of … staying home… and went to college… become a nurse… like my mom…. Maybe things would've been different…I didn't realize I missed them so much… Rae… Becca and I missed them so much—" she was teared up "Especially Mia I remembered how I used to babysit her when she was a baby and how I begged mom and dad that I wanted a baby sister but, instead I get a baby brother which I didn't mind really—I just—we were practically sisters…I wrote them so many letters… wanting them to come home because I needed them to come home but, I never … send those letters it's still inside my secret compartment … with unanswered letters to them" her voice was hoarse "Especially what happen last…. summer… "by then her eyes blinked her tears which she wiped them quickly "I never felt so alone… in my entire life… I felt like I couldn't breathe… I couldn't even eat… or sleep… my whole family was … worried sick over me …and … I thought … maybe … I could just .. go away for a little while… forget the whole thing… but, it's really hard Toby…I needed my two best friends besides Rae and Becca but, it wasn't the same… I missed them so much… I haven't seen them since we were 13 years old—back then Mia was only 10 years old the last time you guys were here… and when I saw them yesterday when you guys reintroduced them and something inside me snapped ya know…I couldn't describe it… I was in disbelief… shock… they look so … different…but, I guess eight years can do that to you…at least we caught up a little bit… yesterday but, not a lot…" she sniffed wiping her tears away quickly "I guess I didn't realize that things were starting to change…it was like we were strangers … and I couldn't put my finger on it but, I knew they look familiar… I just… I didn't realize that I miss them until yesterday that's all," she whispered.

Toby smiled a little "Well eight years can do that to you Lee you should know that better than anyone," I whispered.

"Yeah I— "Leah realized what I just said with a skeptically look "What's that supposed to mean?" she demanded.

I gave a sly smirk chuckled lowly "Do you really think I didn't hear what's going in the reservation between you two— "as I gave a pointed look at Sam and Leah who looked away awkwardly "From what I remember you two were together, dating since high school and were happily engaged happily in love about to get married within a year and then BAM" he cried out causing Sam and the pack to jump from his outburst "The engagement is off … just like that… no one knows why … but, if I have to guess … something bad … happened between you two when you were in high school…. didn't it?" I explained.

Leah gave an odd look holding her chest to calm herself "Jeez… do you really have to do that nearly scared me to death" she harshly says causing me to smirk "Oh ha, ha, ha, ha very funny Tobs… but, how did you know that… no one in the reservation except the ones who knew us… would know that story…" she instantly became stiff "So how did you—not that I—not that it's important or anything but, how did you know that … you're only been back for nearly four years and you already figured out that fast," she explained.

"Leah…ever since we were little you always had a soft spot when it comes with Sammy boy even my sister Ariel had a soft spot for him—" I was cut off by Sam who gawked at this.

"Wait, wait, wait, Ariel… used to like me," Sam squeaked at this "Since when?"

Leah rolled her eyes "It was a long time ago Sam," she stiffly replied.

"And how did you know that," Sam asked in disbelief at his ex-girlfriend/ ex-fiancée.

"Probably because I was the first person she told duhhh," Leah scoffed ignoring Sam scandal look "Not everything is about you Sam get over it," she explained

"But, but, but, but, but," Sam sputtered at this.

"Now, now, children there's no need to fight there's enough love for everyone," I smirked causing Sam and Leah to cough awkwardly "Anywayyyyy," as I cleared my throat "And don't tell Ariel I told you guys or else she'll kill me," I stated causing Leah flushed knowing that secret then I grew serious that she coughed awkwardly looking away "Besides he's your first love isn't he? Even I know how hard that was to get over. You're not the only person who lost their first love even Ariel you both have that in common but, eventually you'll move on with your life even if it takes a long time to get over that heartbreak," he whispered.

Leah steadied her breath "Sam was her first love wasn't he…" her voice was hoarse at this.

Sam looked confuse back and forth between us about to ask but, I cut him off "Probably but, I don't know the full details you're going to have to ask her that but, it took a while for Ariel to get over him… I can tell that much but, eventually she moved on with her life and met George who eventually fell in love each other," I explained.

Leah grew quiet almost teared up knowing that feeling "Yeah…. I guess I can relate to that… but, … how did—how do you know when it's really over… don't you ever wish you had a closure with that person… so you can move on with your life" she whispered in hoarse tones.

"That's a tough one…to get over a first love—it takes some time—" I steadied my breathing "A long time to heal when it comes with your first love take my little sister Hermione for example she had her first love in a very young age…although for Ben and I being the oldest we're very protective with our baby sister especially Jay and Cam—we make sure to warn the guy to stay away from our sisters because of it," I casually explained.

Seth stared at me in horror "Shh—she had a first love…" he weakly says.

I raised my eyebrow at the kid "Ohhhh yeah … they were … quite the couple," I casually sipped my tea once more "Until… he broke her heart… that is…she gave her whole heart to him… it broke my baby sister's heart… I guess in a way it made her closed off towards people…it's one of the reasons why she's very close off towards people especially guys…because he made her feel like she wasn't good enough… and I think in a way…she understood that… until she met Seth," I explained.

Seth gawked at this "Seth… you mean me?"

"Oh no … this is Jax … half-brother Seth they have the same father but, different mothers…" I shrugged at this.

"Huh…" Seth murmured "And … what exactly happen with this … other Seth…" he asked curiously.

"Mya wouldn't say … "I shrugged at this "She's very… closed off with that kind of stuff," he murmured.

Seth closed his eyes steading his breathing "Did … did he hurt her…" he growled.

"Seth oh no he's defiantly not the type to hurt anyone he's like the opposite of Jax actually.." I drifted off "When they met … they were three years apart so … technically he would've been 18 by now," I explained.

18… years old…" Seth gawked at this.

"Mhmm… you see before they broke it off … Seth told me that he signed up for the navy and there's a 50% that he might be going to war and … well … his team was picked to go to the main land and … let's just say he didn't make it," I murmured.

Sam and the pack stared at me in horror "Damn… that must've been hard on Mya…." Jake murmured.

"It was…again it's probably going to be awhile for Mya to open up to anyone…so don't push her okay," I pointed out causing Seth to nod at this "Anyway back to my point in hand before we got distracted…it doesn't really matter now because she moved on with her life thanks to me and my family but, the one thing that you need to remember though is that you can never forget your first love… everyone know that even though it hurts like a bitch-pun attended you just have to let them go no matter how much it hurts," I pointed out.

Leah grew quiet "You know if I didn't know any better it's almost like you're talking from personal experience— "which I couldn't help but, flinch which she noticed "Is—is that what happen to you?" she whispered softly.

I slowly nod at this "Yeah it happened to me… a long time ago… her name was Hannah—" starring ahead in a distance "We were together for a long time, she wasn't just my best friend but, my first love the first girl that I ever loved—" that I had to clear my throat "The thing that you need to remember is that sometimes first loves doesn't always last … if they're meant to be together they'll fall right back if not then maybe… it just wasn't meant to be at least that's what I learned growing up," I explained.

"What happen between you guys … if you don't mind me asking that is?" Leah asked curiously through her voice.

"She was sick… leukemia…cancer at age 10… died when she was 13… it was probably one of the hardest things that ever happen to me… it made me ... rethink things growing up… especially when it comes with love… that was until I met Spencer… she helped me heal and I'm sure one day a new fellow will help heal your heart too," I answered sincerely at this.

"Yo—you really think so?" Leah voice was small.

"Absolutely," I gave her a serious look "After all… Fred's a nice guy don't you think?" I grinned showing my teeth.

Leah flushed "What makes you think I'd— "she drifted off noticing my _'I know what you did and don't worry I won't tell anyone if you don't'_ look then she looked away with a closed off wall by crossing her arms "I don't know what you're talking about Toby," she quickly denied this.

"Sure, keep telling yourself that," I answered sipping my tea once again.

"Toby… "

"Hmm…"

"I have another question … if I have permission to ask you that is…"

"Depends what it is Leah?"

"Why was Aqua holding Fred close…"

I sighed "They're best friend Leah; Aqua isn't that kind of girl to steal anyone's boyfriend. You should know that better than anyone since she's your best friend remember?"

Leah bowed her head sadly closing her eyes for a long moment "Yeah—Yeah I know she is but, we haven't talked in so long… and it's hard for me to trust anyone these days… especially when it comes with best friends… I used to think that with— "her voice drifted off with a betrayal and conflict look then shook her head "I know Aqua wouldn't do that … I just … don't want to get hurt again…" she whispered.

I soften my eyes lifting her chin to look at me "Hey look at me even if that's true Aqua isn't that kind of girl that would steal someone's boyfriend even if it wasn't intentional or not usually it's the other way around and trust me Leah she loves Cedric with her whole heart so you got nothing to worry about okay," I explained.

"I don't know…" Leah hesitated at this "I mean they seem so … close… and—they—they look happy together," she whispered.

"Of course, they're happy Leah they're best friends. Trust me they don't like each other like that except as siblings okay. Like I told you Aqua is happy with Cedric," I explained patted her hand gently.

"What about Ariel?" Leah weakly protested.

"Ariel?" I furrowed my eyebrows at this "You're kidding, right? — "I stared at her in disbelief who in return Leah gave a weak smile; I sighed pinching my nose knowing Leah—from what I been told Sam broke her heart that it took her a long time to move on with her life "Ariel isn't with Fred. She's with George—Fred's twin brother they been together the same amount as Aqua dating Cedric except for nearly 3 years and 5 months together trust me they're happy together," I explained.

"What about Mia? Not that I would know but, still…." Leah drifted off which Seth glowered his eyes at his sister which she ignored that look "I mean … Mya can have anyone she wanted wouldn't she?" she asked.

Toby can tell that Sam did a lot more than damage to Leah… he's going to give Sam a big mouthful when they confront them the truth; Toby continued to stare at Leah his childhood best friend with a serious look "Leah I want you to look at me— "which Leah refused which Toby soften his eyes lifted her chin to look at me "Leelee bear—look at me," he softly says which she slowly look at him with a broken conflicted look "Mya my little sister is very young to date despite how she had a few boyfriends over the years but, she doesn't have time for boys except pay attention to school," which left Leah flushed mumbling under her breath while Seth looked torn and slumped his shoulders sadly "Besides ….my sisters aren't boyfriends stealers you should know that better than anyone … it's more like the other way around when it comes with guys only because they have overprotective brothers trust me I think I would know if my own sisters would be into that kind of thing. We're very close there's no secrets between us," he explained.

Leah stared at me for a long moment "Okay…I trust you— "hiding her smile which Toby couldn't help but, chuckle "I still can't believe I didn't recognize either of them…" she mumbled under her breath.

I patted her hand gently "It happens to all to us— "pausing for a moment "Like I told you before Aqua isn't into Fred and verse versa I mean sure they seem like they're into each other but, they're best friends and Aqua is very much in love with her boyfriend Cedric and he loves her trust me," he explained.

"You promise?"

"Have I ever lied to you Lee?"

"No…"

"Do you trust me?"

"With my life,"

"Then pinky swear to me that you open your heart to someone who really cared about you and I would never lie to you Leah? You know me better than anyone and trust me Aqua isn't into Fred she loves Cedric with her whole heart. She not usually this serious with anyone but, they're both serious with one another,"

"How serious…"

"Down to our parent's grave in a heartbeat as they're planning on getting married when they graduate high school till death till us part serious,"

Leah whistled "That serious huh? He must really love her to marry her after high school."

Toby slowly nod at this "Trust me they are very serious with each other. Cedric even got Aqua a promise ring and everything. He really does loves her it's revolting sometimes but, you can't help but, love the guy and I don't usually approve when it comes with my sister's boyfriend but, Cedric's a good bloke I knew him since he was a little. Was that it?"

Leah slowly nod at this "Yeah that's all I wanted to know…"

"Really?"

"Yep,"

"You sure?"

"Pretty sure?"

"You pinky swear cross your heart, stick a needle in your eye and hope not to die that you wouldn't lie not even a puppy dog look pinky swear?"

"Of course,"

"Okay if you're sure…." I gave a casual shrug sipping my tea "What about you Seth? Jake… do you boys have something to tell me or better yet Jared before I head back to work in the office boys?"

Jared, Seth and Jacob was about to open and close their mouth then slumped their shoulders in defeat.

"No sir…" they mumbled. I sighed knowing Seth wanted to know about Hermione not sure about Jake and Jared though but, I had a feeling it's because of the imprint though. Apparently, my brothers and I knew about it before hand but, we decided to wait since it's still early to give the boys an intervention yet.

"Are you sure….?" I asked raising my eyebrow _'I don't believe you'_ look.

Seth gulped nervously hiding behind Leah who sighed in response "Yeah I'm sure,"

"Okay…good you guys should head back to work— "I began to say giving a nod to Sam, Leah and Jared who nodded in agreement then turned to Jake and his friends "While you boys head to class you wouldn't want to be late and I'll even give you an excuse for being 20 minutes late if you want," I offered.

Jake and the guys looked relieved "Yeah that would be very helpful thanks Toby," Jake mumbled.

"No problem boys," I grinned as I wrote their excuses stating that Jake, Paul, Embry, Quil and Seth were excused for being 20 minutes late helping me with some work "Now I want you boys to behave that includes you Paul I mean it," I warned him.

"Yes sir…" Paul mumbled under his breath.

"Wait I'm not done with my question before we leave "Jared blurted out leaving Sam and the pack to turn to him as I couldn't help but, sigh.

"Yes…?"

"How did Aqua learn how to kick butt against Cullen yesterday?"

"Ben, Jay, Cameron and I taught our sisters everything we knew including defending ourselves against bullies like that," I shrugged "Including Jit-sui and karate in 24 different countries. Our dad was the captain in the navy then passed the gene to me and BJ so he taught all of us how to shoot a gun among other weapons to protect ourselves," he explained.

Jared, Jake, and Seth paled at this "Seriously," they all squeaked "Even shoot a gun,"

"That includes Ginny although I have a feeling Ariel and Aqua taught her a thing or two before they arrived here yesterday—she's a beginner though but, I wouldn't be surprised if she knew how to back flip a bad guy without hesitation; her brothers are quite protective with her since she's the only baby and only girl in the family as for Neville and Luna they're the only child but, we became close with them and quite protective with one another while teaching them a thing or two to protect ourselves,"

Paul whistled at this "That was some…pretty nice moves there—remind me not to get in either of your bad side,"

"Trust me no one wants to get to our bad side Paul," I was now facing to face to Paul with a scary grin causing Paul to gulp nervously "Because if they do I will hunt them down, rip each limb and bone out of their body until they bleed and dried out because by the time I'm done with them no one will ever find their bodies again do we understand each other Lahote," he explained with a serious tone.

Paul gulped nodding his head "Right… does that mean that your sisters know all the combat moves as well,"

"Yep,"

"Fuck," Paul swore under his breath which Leah smacked him on the head "Damn it Leah knock it off,"

"Then stop swearing seriously Paul," Leah hissed at him.

"So, when Aqua beat the shit out of Cullen that was all you, Ben, Jay and Cameron teaching her how to defend herself," Jared paled at this.

"Yes, that's right. Ben, Jay, Cameron and I taught our sisters everything—and I mean everything Jared? Any particular reason why you're asking me weird questions about my sister?" I gave him a weird look causing Jared mumbled under his breath that I had to lean a little close "What was that you have to be more pacific Jared? What about the others or better yet Fred and Aqua?"

Jared shifted uncomfortable "You said that Aqua was taken with Cedric right then why are Fred and Aqua close as they're a couple or something?" he slowly asked which I noticed Leah instantly stiffen again; I thought we already had this conversation.

I sighed leaning against my chair "I just explain this to Leah they're just best friends since they were kids so what about them Jared?" I asked giving him a challenge look.

Jared paused for a moment "I know… but, how do you know that Cedric will love her," he blurted out "I mean you did say that they broke up right?" he asked.

I gave a blank look "They did… for about a week and 2 days but, they made up and got back together so ho—how… do I know that Cedric loves her what kind of barbaric question is that," I demanded "Just because she's taken with Cedric you're telling me that my sister isn't good enough to have a boyfriend or something?"

Jared stared at me in horror "No, no, no that's not what I meant… I just…" I noticed he was slightly shaking "I mean he's all the way in England and she's here… in America … Forks if we're being serious here but, how can you be sure that.. you know he won't cheat on her or … if she…? I don't know… met someone new?" he explained with a shrug.

I gave him a blank _'are you bloody seriously asking me that'_ look "Are we talking about my sister Aqua's relationship with Cedric or are we talking about if… and that's a 'big if' Jar… that my sister will meet someone new like you perhaps is that what you're trying to say?" I stiffly replied.

Jared gave a nervous gulp "Would that be a bad thing... if she did…" he gave a weakly reply.

I grabbed his collar to look at him in the eye which he stared at me in horror "Let me make this perfectly clear Mr. Cameron. What my sister Aqua and Cedric relationship isn't any of your business and if they did break up that would be between them not you unless she told her family or friends about it" I quickly let him go of his collar which he stumbled a bit that Paul caught him on the arms "And even if she did meet someone then that's her decision but, if she wants to be with Cedric or wants to be with you that's up to her then fine I won't stop you guys to be together but, only if she wants too but, unfortunately her heart is set on Cedric as he feels the same way with Aqua either you like it or not Jared so I would appreciate if you left that alone since this is my sister's Aqua's happiness and her heart we're talking about here got that," I demanded at this.

Jared gave a nervous gulp "Yes sir and I'm sorry if I offended you which wasn't what I was going for…" he whispered.

"And I'm sorry for going overprotective brother mode. I'm very protective with my family and that includes my sisters as they're the youngest of the lot especially Hermione since she's my baby sister I won't let anyone take advantage of her because of it are we clear," I glower my eyes at Seth who gulped nervously weakly and quickly hid behind Leah who gave a sigh shaking her head mumbling in French _'little brothers being a scardy cat'_ pausing for a moment "But, other than that we won't have any problems would we Mr. Cameron," I explained.

"No, we won't have any problems and I understand sir," Jared murmured nodding at this.

"Good…" I drawled a tone sipping my tea stacking my papers upon my desk without looking up.

"Hey Toby…"

"Hmm… yes Leeleebear?"

Leah lips twitch "Why do you guys keep insisting on calling me Leeleebear?" she asked.

I blinked my eyes owlish "Well… we've been calling you that since we can remember why do you not like the nickname Leeleebear?"

Leah flushed at this "No… it's not that… it just…" she drifted off at Sam for a short moment then shook her head "Never mind…it doesn't matter," she murmured.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah… I'm sure…" Leah slowly nodded at this "So… what about their friends…?" she asked.

"Which ones?"

"All of them…"

"You mean Fred, George, Ginny, Neville and Luna right?"

Leah slowly nod at this "Yeah them so you know them personally Hermione's friends I mean?"

"Maybe…" I buffed my fingers against my jacket with a sly grin "I was wondering when you were going to ask me that Lee?" I smirked.

Leah gave me a blank look "I don't know what you're talking about," she got defensive on this.

"Oh really?" I drawled a bored tone "Then why are you asking about Fred then? Are you curious if he's single or not? Because if you are…you could ask,"

"I'm not asking if he's single," Leah asked defensively with her face all red despite Sam and the pack didn't see this bit since they're standing behind her.

"You sure…. because it seems that you are interested in him…"

"Wh-whh—" Leah sputtered at this "No, no I'm not …. he—he could have a girlfriend in England for all we know," she huffed, clearly in denial.

I chuckled "Whatever you say Leelee bear, whatever you say,"

"Why do you keep calling me that we're not kids anymore…"

"And when have I ever listen to the rules Leeleebear last time I checked I was the one that came up with the nickname Ariel and Aqua just added the bear part,"

"That's exactly what Mia said too," Sam murmured although we all ignored him.

Leah flushed "Shut up Toby,"

I chuckled "If you're wondering if he's single… he is…" I smirked.

"I wasn't,"

"Uh huh… sure you were…"

"I wasn't really I wasn't. Why would I care about him—I… I don't know him,"

"You could…if you want too?"

"Why the hell would I do that?"

I shrugged "How should I know. I'm not the one who's asking about Freddie Leelee bear?" I smirked.

"Don't assume that you know me Toby you haven't stepped foot in Forks in over 6 years," Leah argued back.

"It was 10 years actually but, who's counting," I shrugged.

Leah pinched her nose in annoyance "Are you going to stop asking ridiculous questions?"

"I can ask you the same thing Leah," I gave her a stern look which left Leah flush "Since we both know you tend to push people away who wants to be with you especially since you're a hard headed, strong and stubborn girl," I argued back causing Sam and the pack to gawk at us.

"I'm—I'm not pushing people away… it's how I am,"

"No, it's not… just because you and Sam broke up …. That doesn't mean every guy is like Sam…. don't compare every guy that like Sam… that won't be fair for him or with you Leah you should know that by now,"

"Me pushing me people away has nothing to do with my break up with Sam,"

 **~*~End of Chapter Twenty-Three~*~**

 **Whooooooo I'm done with this chapter. So, I'm sure you're all wondering what happen to the other chapters. It's all rewritten and don't worry it hasn't changed much… just a chapter switch if that makes sense. I know it took me a long time to rewrite the whole thing but, I managed to finish this. I wasn't sure how I was going to write this chapter but, I finished it. Hope you guys enjoy.**


	25. Chapter Twenty-Four

**Chapter Twenty-Four: A Whole Misunderstandings…**

 **Toby's P.O.V.**

"Bull shit,"

"It's true,'

"Don't lie to me and stop being so stubborn,"

"I'm not lying or being stubborn over this Toby,"

"Oh, please I know you better than anyone Lee. I know it's been years since we last talked… but, come on you don't see how many guys look at you…almost like you're a goddess, a forbidden fruit that you can't be with because you intimidate them… you probably got that from uncle Harry being closed off when it comes with the heart…and I'm not saying it's a bad thing hell I was in the same situation as you were… after Hannah died…" I drifted off closing my eyes sadly "I vowed that I wouldn't fall in love again… hell it took me nearly 3 years before I even consider dating… and then she happen… my wife Spencer… my best friend, someone who I consider seeing a future with… we had so much in common especially being stubborn by pushing people away because we been hurt a lot by people who used us by our parents but, I also noticed other things… like how she has a huge heart of gold… love animals, who's bloody smart and hell-a gorgeous with this amazing brown eyes that you can stare at forever that reminds of me of chocolate and you know how much I love chocolate," causing Leah lips to twitch "It's one of the reasons what I love about her…she's the bravest and strongest women I ever met…that made me fall in love with her more...that's another thing about Spencer…that made me… hesitate … before … I even consider dating again…. she was also Hannah's best friend they grew up together… now I'm not telling you what to do Leah. I'm telling you from personal experience falling in love again isn't such a bad thing…" I glowed my eyes with an icy look at Sam who shifted uncomfortable almost as if I knew his secret by _*imprint*_ on Leah and Seth's cousin Emily which I do—but, I wasn't going to let him know that yet "But, then I remembered the promised I made with Hannah… before she pass away she wants me to move on, fall in love and have a family of my own… at first I argued over that telling her it's never going to happen because she's stuck in my heart forever but, she gave me a stern look and that's when I knew she was being serious… she wants me to be happy in heaven... she doesn't want me to … hold onto her when she won't be here but, in spirit watching over me … as my guardian angel…while I can be with someone who would give me a family who would make me happy… like I always wanted…since she couldn't…it was hard for me to … accept that I'm going to lose the love of my life because of it … and after thinking things through … I promised her I would… and that's exactly what I did. In fact, you shouldn't let some guy… the guy who was your first love while being my best friend as a kid stop you from falling in love again. Merlin knows you deserve to be happy just like the rest of us. You shouldn't let him— "I pointed at Sam who stared at me with an odd unreadable expression on his face "Take that happiness away from you even if he wasn't his intention to break your heart…you deserve to be happy and if Fred makes you happy you shouldn't let him take that away from you… don't you think?" he explained.

Leah stared at me with an unreadable expression for a long moment steading her breath; Sam and the pack were looking back and forth between us as I can tell she was holding back her tears closing her eyes "No I don't … I don't deserve him... I'm too broken," she whispered.

I soften my eyes lifting her chin "Hey… I want you to look at me," she refused being the stubborn girl that she was "Leah… look at me," I told her.

Leah slowly looked at me with tears in her eyes; my heart broke for the kid "You are not broken Lee I know it hurts… believe me I was in the same boat as you that nearly took me nearly 4 years…but, it will get better out of everyone in the reservation of LaPush you Leah Penelope Jasmine Clearwater deserve to be happy too… and Fred isn't Sam… Leah… you can't be stuck in the past forever and expect him to come back to you… I know the truth hurts but, it's true… believe me I been there?" I whispered.

Leah grew quiet bowing her head "I—I don't think I can…" her voice was hoarse "He broke my heart … "she whispered.

Seth held his breath whimpering a little; his heart broke for his older sister; he couldn't help but, glower his eyes at Sam who shifted very uncomfortable at this.

"I know he did and we'll talk about that when we're alone and yes, you can you're a lot stronger than you think Leah," I lifted her chin to look at me "If anything you deserve to be happy just as much as everyone in this room. And if it makes you feel any better. Whatever Sam did to break your heart that bad or maybe he didn't have a choice and couldn't even fight for you when he claimed he loved you if he really…. really loved you … he would've fought for you with his whole heart… but, he didn't…" I glowered my eyes with my cold icy look at Sam who shifted uncomfortable; almost as if he felt more guilty then ever; Leah, however noticed as her lips twitched a little "If he can't see how amazing you are then he's a bloody stupid idiocy idiot for letting you go in the first place no matter how much he was my friend or not" with a glower look at Sam who again shifted uncomfortable than ever that you can feel the tension in the room "And the next guy who stole your heart and I mean your whole heart. Don't let him go Leah trust me he'll be worth it in the end I promise," I explained.

"You really think so," Leah sniffed grabbing another tissue "Sorry for being a bit emotional… I don't usually … cry….in front of others…" she muttered under her breath.

"Don't even worry about it and yes, I really do believe you'll find your prince," I explained.

"I don't really believe in happy endin—" Leah stopped noticing my stern look "But, thank you Toby, I appreciate that," she whispered.

"No problem now wash those tears and let's talk about why you all really here huh?"

Leah flushed muttering under her breath in French causing me to chuckle "So, I know I mentioned this a lot today but, was that really Ariel and Aqua… "she murmured at this.

I grinned "Yes are you that shocked that you couldn't even recognize them I mean who else would be calling you Leeleebear?"

Leah lips twitched "Besides Mia, you, Ben, Jay and Cam—no one in particular," she drawled a tone causing Sam and the pack to stare at her in disbelief; she sat down by straighten herself up "I just… want to know what happen to her… "she whispered.

"Who?"

"Mia… what happen to her…"

I held my breath "I can't tell you that…" which Leah looked about to argue "I'm sorry Lee I know you consider Mia as a sister and I appreciate that but, it's not something … that I can even explain either … but, if I knew it would take you this long to realize that it was your own best friends I would've done this a long time but, nahhh it's too funny," he snickered causing Leah to gape at him "Besides… what am I supposed to say _'Hey Lee guess what my sisters are back and they brought their friends with them. Oh, oh, oh, yes that's my sisters alright. They all decided to move across the country to study in America from a scholarship from their school,_ ' yeah that would be a great conversation Leah," I sarcastically replied.

"Well when you put it like that at first… I guess… I can understand that…" Leah slowly nodded at this pausing for a moment "I mean I didn't even … recognize them … but, they looked really familiar I just couldn't pin point what… until Jake mentioned I was in the room yesterday but, then I'm like nahhh it couldn't be them … because they would've called to let us know that they were coming wouldn't they?" she murmured which I gave a shrug "I wanted to be 100% sure I was right about them… I knew they weren't dangerous … and they did smell slightly familiar to me but, I wasn't sure where I recognize their scent until you confirmed it. It just took me awhile…" she muttered under her breath "And next thing I knew they both jumped me including little Mia even I had to admit and don't tell anyone I said that or else I'll deny it but, deep down I felt happy … like in peace and I haven't felt that feeling in so long… it's like BAM" she made a _'boom'_ sound against the desk, luckily the desk didn't break which cause Sam and the guys quite startled by her outburst causing them to stare at her like she grew a second head "It just hit me… it was like I was having a flashback with Rae… Becca… Ariel… Aqua… and Hermione. Mia would've stayed behind to babysit Jake and Seth who would pout whenever we play a game that Mia would insist to give them a bath after playing in the mud making mud pies or something—although I don't even know why they were playing in the mud in the first place it was rather dirty and had so much worms yuck "which cause Sam and the guys to snicker while Jake and Seth looking quite flushed "After all 12-13 years you would think I would recognize my own best friends but, I didn't…and I think that made me … ashamed by that,"

"Why would you feel ashamed by that?" I asked.

Leah pondered for a moment bowing her head "Because I was too upset over … everything that just happened from the past year… and been …dealing with things… that I couldn't even greet my own best friends…why can't you tell me … she's my best friend little sister who I consider as my little sister… as much as you do… I saw her bruises on her arm… her neck… her stomach… " she closed her eyes looking away for a moment then looked up at me "Who did that to her you owe us that much Toby," she whispered.

I soften my eyes knowing how Leah was "I don't think they noticed how upset you were Leah but, I wouldn't put it past them they are pretty smart," I gave her a playfully shrug causing her to smile a little "And I know you want to know but, I don't know all of it … I just know some bits of the story so I would appreciate if you guys don't push her into this okay," I drifted off causing Leah and the pack to nod at this "Someone she used to know… bullied and tortured her and her friends in the beginning of their school term apparently … Ariel and Aqua didn't even know this occurred until two weeks ago,…" I drifted off staring at the window with a distant look on my face "When they found Mya in one of the classrooms that's when hell break loose… Ariel, Aqua, Fred and George took action and decided to leave their school bringing my sister Mya, Ginny, Luna and Neville with them after talking to our parents so they can start fresh. It was mostly Mya's idea but, they pretty much took turns on who oversaw that," I explained.

"Was it Ronald," Sam blurted out.

I whip splashed turning to Sam with a horrified look as chills went down my spine; an uneasy feeling like spiders crawling through my body "How-how did you know him…." I demanded.

Sam grew nervous from my icy cold look and looked quite uncomfortable "Well… I …I uh bumped into them this morning when they were having breakfast at the café with Chief Charlie… I mean your uncle… and umm… Ariel she uh explained that Ginny has six older brothers…and I noticed they were flinching when they said 'Ronald's name … and I put two, two together…I also met uh .. Neville's grandmother … Augusta Longbottom …. she seems nice…" he explained.

I gave him a blank look "Oh you met up with them this morning huh…?" I crossed my arms at this with a challenge look "Did you now and how exactly did you put it together I wonder? Hmm?"

Sam gulped nervously "Well… we sort of notice they were bruises on Hermione's arms like Leah said… and … we have some theories on who did that to her…" he drifted off "But we weren't sure until we went to talk to you about it… we were going you about it but, it must've crossed our minds about our conversation… and uh Neville's grandmother called Charlie Henry… as a nickname…" he murmured.

I felt my body slightly shaking, my fists turned pale white "Oh really…" I gave a slowly nod at this "And yes it's a nickname for my uncle Charlie only Mrs. Longbottom is allowed to call him that so don't make it a habit huh and what exactly were those theories? I hope you're not assuming anything when it came with my family are you?"

"I'll keep that in mind," Sam murmured.

"We-well… that was our first thought…" Paul blurted out.

I growled "My parents are not and never will be abusers as they will never harm or hit a child in their damn lives considering my uncle Charlie is protective with my mum as a child including both sides of my parents would never hurt or harm a child considering that's my baby sister you're talking about Lahote," I snarled which left them to jump.

"We know that now since your Charlie's nephews and niece even if it took us awhile to figure that out…." Leah intervene between us backing us away between her arms "This is just a whole misunderstanding and we just need to calm down mainly you Paul," she pointed out giving him a look who huffed.

Paul put his arms in surrender "I'm sorry…I meant no offense sir… we just didn't know" he mumbled an apology.

I glower my eyes at him "You better be Lahote since I would never harm anyone especially when it comes with my family," I growled "Considering Ben, Jay, Cameron and I are fathers of our own and we'll kill anyone who were to do that to our kids wouldn't you," he explained.

"In a heartbeat… I would never hurt my kids and… I know that now…" Paul mumbled under his breath.

"Wait Ginny has s-s-s-six brothers," Jake squeaked in panic.

"Really Jake?" Leah sighed "We just said that weren't you paying attention?"

"You know what I mean and yes I was Leah," Jake huffed "I didn't know she has a big family… and I was just curious," he murmured.

"Yes, that would be correct. There's Bill he's the same age as Ben, then there's Charlie we're the same age then Percy Jayden would be same age as him then Fred and George, Cameron is a year younger than Jay then Ariel and Aqua who came a year later the same year as Fred and George so they're the same age then there's Ronald… he's the same age as Mya… then there's Ginny the only girl in her family so yes Ginny would have six brothers together," I explained.

"Fucking hell that's a lot of kids," Paul blurted out. I sighed and heard Leah harshly whack on the head "Damn it Leah stop hitting me," he scowled.

"Then stop cussing seriously Paul it's getting a bit old you would think you learn some manners where young children can hear thanks to your mouth" Leah hissed at him turning to me "Ignore him he doesn't have any manners,"

"No worries I'm used to him being rude but, don't think I won't hesitate to put you in detention Mr. Lahote," I scolded Paul who shifted uncomfortable mumbling _'sorry'_ which left me to roll my eyes "Anyway … is that all your questions for the day you have for me I would like to finish these papers and get back to work including you lot and you gents head back to class?" he ordered. Sam and the pack looked like they were about to protest but, I decided I need to have my brother Ben help me out here since it's part of his job.

 _"BJ a little help here,"_ I thought to myself.

 _"Don't worry I got your back bro,"_ Ben answered inside my thoughts just before I can answer the bell rang which was 15 minutes early then before "Well that's the bell you guys should head back to class/work and talk about this later Sam," I quickly added.

Sam and the pack looked confuse looking at the time "Huh that's weird the bell wasn't supposed to ring in 15 minutes," Jake scratched his head all confuse as the clock stated 9:10 a.m. on the wall.

I stacked the papers without looking up "Maybe it's because it's a half day today so that would explain why the bell rang early Jake," I told him.

Jake was about to answer but, Sam cut him off "I thought the half days isn't in Tuesday or Thursday though?"

"It was … some of the staff members have a family emergency which is half of the staff so we don't have anyone else to sub for most of the classes so we decided to have a half day before school even started," I explained.

"Oh…" Sam grew quiet "I wasn't aware of that,"

"We just decided it a few minutes ago before you came to visit me Sam," I replied.

"Right…" Sam sighed pinching his nose in annoyance "Just so you know we're not done with this conversation Toby?" he asked.

"And which conversation are talking about… the fact that neither Ben and I didn't tell you that our family was coming to live here or that we just didn't tell you period?" I asked testing him on that question.

"Both… I thought we were friends…" Sam replied.

I steadied his breath "We are friends Sam… coworkers yes… friends yes… I'm pretty much your boss as much as Ben is … but, with my family it's a whole different story…" I began to say drifting off with a distant look on my face "Besides… 13 years can change a person surely you would know that better than anyone, wouldn't you?" I explained.

Sam grew quiet "Funny… that's exactly what Ariel said this morning…" he murmured.

"You know where the door is Sam…" I murmured at this not looking at them who was about to protest "You should go before you're all late huh?"

Sam and the pack was about to protest but, Leah cut them off "Toby…" she asked.

"Hmm… what is it Leah?"

 **Nobody's P.O.V.**

Leah licked her lips nervously "If it helps anything I won't let anyone hurt Mia or her friends… I hope you know that," she whispered.

Toby soften his eyes "I appreciate that Leah… I knew I can count on you guys … and thank you for telling me that … is that all?"

Leah nodded at this pushing Sam and the pack outside "Yeah of course she's my family… and yeah… that's mostly it … we'll see you later Toby," she murmured.

"Good… oh and Jake… one more thing?"

"Yeah…"

"I'm just letting you know that my family and I are coming over to your place for the bonfire tonight,"

"Wait what— "Jake panicked at this as he's now in front of Leah "Hermione and her friends are coming over tonight," he squeaked at this "Like tonight, tonight, why?"

"Yes, considering your dad wants to see little Mia again since she's uncle Billy's goddaughter besides my sisters," I gave a shrug casually buffing my fingers hiding my sly smirk against my jacket "It has been a long time since they last saw each other that uncle Charlie insisted to show Ginny and the others around the place since it's their first time in America and all," I grinned "Were going to give them a town tour including the reservation," he explained.

Jake gape at me for a long moment "G-G-Ginny's coming over," he squeaked at this causing Toby to raise his eyebrow at him "To my house… literally at my house," he weakly replied.

"Yes… is that a problem?" Toby asked.

"P-p-pr-problem why would that be a problem," Jake squeaked coughing awkwardly "There's no problem why would I have a problem with that?"

Toby gave a shrug "You tell me you're the one who's acting weird here any particular reason … why…?" he asked.

Jake gape at him again as silence grew inside of the office "Awe crap…" he whined at this leaving Sam and the pack to snicker well mostly Embry and Quil "I have to clean my room and the rest of the house especially the baby pictures. Don't need to be more embarrass then I already am especially the bath pictures yeah I'll call dad and tell him," he grumbled under his breath not realizing I can hear him from across the room.

"And why exactly would you need to clean your room for?" I asked raising my eyebrow at him.

Jake flushed scratching his head sheepishly "Well you know," he made it seem it was natural for him "I don't want Hermione or her friends to find my room messy or … ummm… see any baby pictures that would be embarrassing," he replied weakly.

"Riiiiight sure you did," Paul snorted "You just don't want Ginny to find a messy room, right?"

"Shut up Paul," Jacob grumbled while I shake my head knowing the truth.

"See you then," Sam replied with a nod about to leave until Seth decided to speak up thru the silence.

"Hey Toby," Seth asked.

"Yes Seth," I asked without looking up.

"I was just wondering… how is it that our parents are your god parents again?" Seth asked all confuse but, mostly curious.

"Well your mum and Jake's mum are mine, Ben's, Jayden's and Cameron's god mother while your dad is Ariel, Aqua and Hermione's god father while uncle Billy would be our other god father due to how close our parents are through uncle Charlie," I explained.

"Oh… does that mean Hermione knew me as a kid…" Seth asked; I can see the pink blush upon his cheeks.

Toby chuckled "Considering she was the one that would take you and Jake a bath as a child while the rest of us was playing outside—and have tea parties with you two yes, yes I do believe she does," he explained.

Seth flushed then widen his eyes "Wait, wait, wait, back up a second and hold the phone wh-she-what— what she used to give me a bath," he squeaked in horror "She seen me naked as a baby," he explained with a gawk look.

"Pretty much, even changed your diaper despite how you peed on her that made you giggle that it was hard for her not to mad at you because you had that smile on your face and then she just sighed ignoring that bit sometimes she used to dress you up that your mum took pictures on you two said it was adorable; even on your little tushie,"

"Tushie?" Paul asked all confuse.

"Buttocks?" Toby guessed who gave a blank look as they returned the same; he sighed "What's the American word—you people use around here "he rapidly grabbed a dictionary muttered under his breath "Oh here we are … right… butt… your mom took tons of pictures of your butt naked whenever you two play in playground," he explained.

Seth blushed red "Awe man…" he whined "Why would mom take my picture of my naked butt…" he flushed causing Leah to chuckle "That's so embarrassing," he explained.

"Because you were such a cute little baby," Leah babied Seth by pinching his cheeks "And I'm sure Hermione will love that tushie too," she cooed over him causing Seth to flush.

"Leah it's not funny," Seth whined causing everyone to chuckle.

"See you later Toby," Leah replied and gave a _'see you later,'_ wave.

"Later Leah," I nodded at this "Oh do you mind closing the door behind you would?"

"Sure," Leah answered shutting the door behind her. Once they were out of site I quickly apparate to Ben's office with a silent _'pop'_ who looked startled and nearly jumped out of his skin pointing his wand at the intruder until he saw it was me and gave a sigh in relief.

"Oh, it's just you," Ben sighed sitting down in his seat and his wand away "Bloody hell Toby warn a guy when you're about to apparate to my office will ya I could've kill you or had visitors who could've been a muggle so what happen?"

"Sorry and not much they just demanded some answers from yesterday's events so I just told Sam and the pack on what I know not a lot of people but, hopefully they'd let it go of the subject for now…"

"You really think that Sam and the pack is just going to drop the subject without demanding answers Toby?"

"No not especially with Paul he's extra suspicious of our sisters Hermione, Ariel and Aqua with our friends and being cautious about it…" Toby sighed "They saw the bruises on Mya's arms… neck and stomach not sure about Ginny but, yeah,"

Ben swore under his breath "You saw that too huh?"

Toby slowly nod at this "Yeah… she must've forgot to put the glamour charm over the bruises before they arrived here. I mean they did carry them to Sam's house after all…"

Ben grew quiet "Why do you think they did that I mean they hardly know one another. Well besides Sam, Leah, Jacob and Seth we all grew up together since childhood but, we haven't seen each other for nearly 13 years,"

"I mentioned that to them once or twice but, neither of them answered if anything I think Sam and the pack wanted to help since they arrived in their part of the land of LaPush forest so I wouldn't blame them for being curious … so what do we do now since the secret is out … well some of it anyway…"

"Right now, we'll just have to be extra cautious and hopefully they'll keep quiet,"

"With Sam and the pack yes unlike some people they respect people's privacy as for the Cullens— "Toby stiffly grew tense "It's hard to tell considering Isabella's is dating that bloody meddling vampire— " he snarled at this "But, with Dr. Cullen and his wife Esme I trust them to keep it to themselves but, with the rest of them not really," I explained with a snort.

"Because of Isabella from what I can tell she doesn't look happy,"

"Aren't we all— "Toby snorted at this "I wouldn't worry about the rest of the Cullens unless they give us a reason too then we'll keep our distance as we did before,"

"Do you think they would?"

"No not really,"

"I thought as much,"

"Oh, before I forget we're meeting them at Jake's house around 6:30 by the time we get there uncle Charlie will be distracting Hermione, Aqua, and Ariel with the others going shopping for the camping trip before they come over,"

"Do Ariel and Aqua know about this?"

"Not yet but, I'm going to text them between classes when I get a chance,"

"Alright and Toby be careful yeah?"

"I always am and see you later bro," Toby waved and apparate with another silent _'pop'_ not realizing that our two sisters Ariel, Aqua, Fred and George, Hermione _,_ Ginny, Neville and Luna were taking their tests inside.

 **Jacob's P.O.V.**

"Well that was intense and worked out sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo well," Paul sarcastically says crossing his arms "Especially when Leah here nearly cried,"

"Just because you failed to see I'm a girl that doesn't mean I don't cry like the rest of the sissy girls in this school," Leah snapped at him "I just… I had something on my eye," she denied.

Paul snorted "Riiiiight like I believe that…" he drifted off pausing for a moment "I never said you were a sissy Leah… your just … a bitter bitchy girl," he explained.

"Oh, shut up," Leah snapped crossing her arms already defensive "And if you kept your mouth shut then we would've heard the rest of the story Paul," she argued back.

"Whatever," Paul scoffed at this.

"Enough," Sam used his Alpha voice which left the two quiet; well except Leah she just scoffed at this looking away; he pinched his nose at this "Look… at least we got some answers… and we managed to know some answers… the only part that doesn't add up … is how or why were they in the forest in the first place… you heard what Ben said yesterday right… they were supposed to meet at the airport and yet they found themselves in the forest that's impossible for anyone to go to one place to another," he explained debating on the story.

"Well Toby said they were supposed to meet with the chief at the house that's near the treaty line of LaPush reservation and the town of Forks, didn't he?" Quil pointed out.

"He did… mention that…" Leah mumbled under her breath.

"Exactly," Sam debated at this pausing for a moment "And you heard what Toby said …about Ron bullying Hermione and Ginny right?" leaving the pack to slowly nod at this "And if that's true… why would Ginny's older brother Ron would do that. They used to be best friends… but, something happened… something that Toby doesn't want to talk about or maybe he doesn't know the full story... and this morning before I got back to school I ran into the chief Charlie… at the café the one in Forks having breakfast apparently—Chief Charlie was taking them down here to take their test. Well, Hermione and her friends anyway—Ariel, Aqua, Fred and George were enrolled to the school system so it depends on where they're going. I guess it's part of the school's program," he explained.

"I'm going to kill him," Seth stiffly curled his fist in anger feeling himself shaking.

"Easy there Seth," Leah held back her little brother by the waist "I know you want to hurt him but, we don't know the full story yet," she pointed out which left him quiet knowing she's right.

"Maybe… something happened between them. Maybe Ron asked her out and she rejected him. He got angry so he started torturing and bullying her because of it," Embry offered a guess not realizing that Aqua, Ariel, Fred and George were a few feet away listening to their conversation.

Leah grew silent "I'm not going to lie that's a good theory… but, maybe … Hermione did reject him…that this Ron guy didn't take it very well … and got angry that he bullied her… I wouldn't come pass him… but, if I ever see him he's going to wish he never laid a hand on Mia," she snarled protectively towards her little sister but, blood. She always been a bit protective with Hermione even as a child and verse versa with the girls as least from what I can remember anyway.

"Not even if I get there first I'll rip his throat if I have too he won't lay a finger on her if I say on this," Seth growled protectively.

"Easy there guys," Quil intervened between his friends "Like you said Leah we don't know the full story yet… Toby didn't go into full details except that Ariel and Aqua found Mya in one of the abandon classmates… so until we actually learn the truth we have to be extra cautious around them we don't want them to feel uncomfortable around us," he warned his friends.

"Why wouldn't Toby tell us though I mean we're his friends… it's not like we're going to hurt them," Quil spoke up.

"They're probably not comfortable talking about it Quil," Jared pointed out "I mean if I was in their shoes I probably wouldn't either…"

"Maybe…" Quil mumbled under his breath.

"So, what did you find out from Chief this morning— "Paul pointed out "Or better yet why didn't you tell us that you talked to them?" he asked.

Sam sighed "I don't want them to get uncomfortable and from the looks of things neither of them wanted to talk about it… I don't blame them though. I also didn't want to push them into anything they didn't want to talk about," as they sat down on their spot by the oak tree to listen to the story huddled into a circle "I mean think about it guys they must've ran away or told their parents what happen to them to make them move down here… but, then again we don't know the full story just yet… from what Charlie said they were picked to come here from an student exchange program and got a full scholarship to pay for everything, the uniforms, books, school supplies because of how smart they are and wanted to experience the 'American' way. Since Hermione and their family were born here in America it would make sense. Charlie even explained how he and your dad Bill were born in England, went to the same boarding school they used to be before the moved down here to start their new lives," he pointed out leaving Jake to widen his eyes in shock

"Dad used to live in England," I gape at this news since I wasn't aware of this.

Sam slowly nod at this "Yes, he did from what Charlie said they grew up together…apparently there was a war zone in England a long time ago… that Charlie… and his sister Emma who's Ben, Toby, Jay, Cameron, Ariel, Aqua, and Hermione's mum lost their entire family… their only family left is each other… I can't tell it's really difficult for Charlie to talk about…" he explained.

"What about my dad…" I asked.

Sam sighed "I'm not entirely sure… but, you're going have to your ask dad about it Jake?" he pointed out.

Jake furrowed his eyebrows "Dad never told me he used to live in England… I thought he grew up here … in the LaPush reservation?" he murmured.

"Charlie did tell me they came here in vacation a few times with their families when they were really young and after they graduated from their boarding school that's when they decided to live there since then, meet someone new and gain a family together," Sam explained.

"Maybe they're not comfortable talking about their past?" Jared pointed out "I know I wouldn't be …especially if they lived in a war zone for that long ….that must've been … horrible for them to go through that" he mumbled under his breath.

"Yeah … but, he still could've told me..." I mumbled under his breath.

"I'm sure he will if you asked him Jake," Sam offered at this leaving Jake to slowly nod at this.

"So— "Paul decided to speak up "What else did you guys talk about Sam?" he asked.

"Not much… they didn't talk as much as I thought… and like Toby said… Ginny has six brothers… so that would make it ... slight difficult as neither of them want to talk about it," Sam pointed out "And I had a few theories…"

"Oh, yeah and what's that?" Jared asked.

"Well…" Sam slowly started to say looking around "I have a feeling that this _'Ron'_ fellow was one of the bullied Hermione and Ginny … and the second theory that Leah mentioned … I feel like you could be right about that… about Hermione reject Ron could be true and he didn't take the news very well despite how he's Ginny's older brother," he stiffly replied.

"HE DID WHAT?!" Seth and I snarled which Jared, Leah, Paul, Quil and Embry had to hold us back.

"Why would he do that… that's her older brother isn't he supposed to protect her I mean that's what brothers are supposed to do," I growled.

"Easy there guys," Jared hissed at us as I took a deep breath to calm down "People are starting to stare," he pointed out as I noticed people were coming out of their classes well mostly the cafeteria staff mostly.

Seth was slightly shaking that Leah put her hand over his shoulder to calm him down "Seth calm down," she sternly replied.

"I'm going to kill him," Seth snarled "I swear I'm going to rip his limps out,"

Leah pinched her nose steadying her breathing "I know you want to kill him Seth but, right now you need to calm down you're drawing a crowd of suspicions from the cafeteria staff," she hissed at him.

Seth steadied his breath knowing his sister is right "How can you stay so calm about this," he hissed at this.

"Because I'm not the one who's making a big fuss since we're still in school grounds the last thing we need is drawing another crowd especially in school" Leah hissed at him back causing him to be quiet "Look I know your upset I get that more than you know… you know I care about Mia as a sister as much as you do but, you need to calm down Seth the last thing we need is having Hermione find out that we know about what happen to her that was supposed to be her secret … being abuse or worst… torture… she doesn't need to stress over this … when she's trying to start fresh in her hometown no less without anyone finding out does she… she deserves better than that," she softly explained.

Seth grew quiet "You're right… your right…" he mumbled.

"Of course, I'm right. I'm older than you," Leah gave him a playful shrug ruffling his hair which Seth scowled slapping her hand away playfully "Trust me he'll pay what he did to Mia but, you need to calm down little brother think about Mia and how she would feel over this which is the last thing you want right? Or better yet we don't need to get in trouble in school over this either," she argued back.

"Okay…" Seth took a deep breath to calm down "Okay…okay your right..."

"So, your good," Leah replied.

"Yeah—yeah I'm good… "Seth steadied his breath "Thanks sis I needed that,"

Leah shrugged "No problem— "then turned Sam and the pack "Now what else did Charlie say?"

"Not much … he just told me about his family… not in many details but, he explained about the student exchange program apparently Ben was the one who suggested it," Sam shrugged at this feeling a bit conflicted about the situation with Hermione as he considers her as a sister like Leah and Jake does "He uh also mention that… his side of the family… there are 10 children in his side… eight of his siblings got killed from the war zone… with their families… and the only one who survived was aunt Emma… and their parents but, they died in their sleep before Bella was born so … they had another set of grandparents to portray as Bella's grandparents but, they also died in their sleep not far when Bella was born so she has no idea… about what happen in his past…so I don't think Bella knows about it at all… since she was never interested about their family history," he explained.

Leah stared at her ex-boyfriend/ex-fiancée in horror "Are you telling us that … Charlie and auntie Emma… were the only ones in their family that survived from a war zone," she whispered.

Sam nodded at this "Yeah … I was just as surprised as you were…"

Leah covered her mouth in a fist "How did they escape?"

"Apparently their parents found a place here… a long time ago and …. I assume they … escaped to America to live here I think the manor that they talked about yesterday could be the house that Charlie's parents bought since it's under their names … but, since we never been there who knows where it is but, I do know it's in the reservation of LaPush,"

"And they've been living here in Forks since then…" Leah drifted off with a distant look on her face "No wonder he doesn't talk about it… I always felt…he seemed older than he looks doesn't he…"

"He does… Charlie also said that when he arrived here he was about … 23 years old… and that's when he met Renee twice… I think the first time was when he was in his early 20's at the first beach and then when he saw Renee again it was in Las Vegas… and we know the rest from there.." Sam murmured.

"Shit… "Leah swore under her breath "No wonder he's been so … I can't even imagine how hard that was… losing his entire family like that…and I'm honestly not surprised about Swan either… she never was interested when it comes with Forks…all she cares about is that leech," she scowled at this causing everyone to nod in agreement "No offense Jake," she says.

"None taken and don't even worry about it Lee," Jake murmured "I don't really care what she thinks anyway," he gave a shrug which made the pack to nod in agreement.

"So… what student exchange problem is Ben talking about… and how is that possible that we never heard of that program or notified before?" Jared asked as he rapidly changed the subject as much as he wants to talk about Charlie's past… he didn't want to disrespect the chief privacy by talking about it in the open like that.

"Maybe they always had it but, we never really paid that much attention and Toby pointed out that they wanted to keep it under wraps despite how we're their childhood friends and being Bella's cousins remember?" Sam pointed out and felt a little relieved that Jared changed the subject as he didn't want to disrespect the chief of the town either.

"If that's true… then what do we do Sam?" Embry who surprisley grew quiet "You heard what Toby said there's no way he'd tell us the whole story," he whispered.

"You're probably right… even though we grew up with them I won't hesitate to protect them guys. We owe them that much… after what they been through I won't let anyone bully or torture them not when we're around… as a pack we protect others especially imprints," Sam explained in low tones.

"And you know what… " Leah spoke up causing the pack to look at her with a raise eyebrow " I actually agree with you since this is Mia we're talking about… that's my future sister in law along with the rest of her family including the twins… that aunt Emma is expecting which means … Charlie is also our family" which left Seth quite flush over that "She doesn't deserve that and neither does her family or her friends…" she sighed staring at the sky with a distant look on her face "It would explain a lot… how they're so… closed off… I'm supposed to be their best friend and yet I couldn't even recognize them especially Aqua… I can tell it affected her a lot then Ariel… although maybe she hide it well she always been good at that it's what we have in common with that kind of stuff" she sighed in frustration and grumbled under her breath looking at her watch on her left wrist which looked new and curious since Jake or Seth wasn't aware she was wearing a watch "Well as much I want to continue this conversation I just remembered I should get going. Mr. Hill needs my help with some assignments for the next few weeks so I'll see you guys later at lunch… maybe…" she explained heading inside through the cafeteria and turned left to the other building next to it.

Sam nodded in agreement "She's right we should all head back to class and meet up at lunch," he offered.

We grumbled and headed back to our class. We managed to make it to our 2nd period class. During class, we were doing a reading on Romeo and Juliet which left us to groan. That's when one of the teachers Mr. Reeds mentioned something about homework which again the class groaned telling them they had to review the past 10 chapters as they had a test coming up based on the book and before he can say anymore the bell rang which he also mentioned that they're going to be talking about in Monday.

"Why do we have to read a book about two people who died in the end," Paul scowled.

"Oh, come on Paul it's not that bad homework isn't that much today since we're going to be out of town next weekend anyway," I pointed out.

"Yeah good thing too we're going fishing," Paul snorted "Yay," he sarcastically replied.

Before I can answer Seth was quiet which was unusual for him "Seth you okay man?" I asked.

Seth shrugged "I'm fine," he gave a fake smile which made me frown "I'm just thinking that's all…" he mumbled under his breath.

"About what?" Embry asked munching his apple.

Seth shrugged in response.

"So, does anyone know about the plot of this book or play or whatever?" Paul snorted waving the book in his hand.

"The book is basically about two people who fell in love as their families are sworn enemies for generations and the book isn't so bad. I mean it's either read the book, do the assignment or stay home while the rest of us go fishing next weekend? Which would you prefer to do then hmm?" Seth demanded with a serious look Paul was about to answer but, he cut him off "Besides having sex with random girls," he sighed shaking his head "Sooner or later Paul you're going to find your— "he started looking around noticing not a lot of people around the hallway and lowered his voice in a hissing fit "Imprint just like the rest of us so stop being a dick head and get the hell over it already. Because unlike you or the rest of us … I won't let anyone hurt Hermione if anything… I'm going to hunt them down, rip their scrawny little neck, limbs and their bones with nothing left but, blood dripping off drying out of their bodies if they even try to lift or touch a finger on Mya got that," he harshly hissed at him leaving us to stare at the kid after closing his locker a bit harshly after putting his books away by stomping away ahead of us.

"Whoa…" Quil murmured.

"What the hell was that about?" Paul blurted out.

Embry sighed "Paul you should watch what you say around Seth especially after the rampage we learned from this morning… "he mumbled.

"Yeah I know…I'll talk and apologize to him later after he cools off" Paul sighed and kicked his foot against the locker knowing how protective Seth is with Hermione. We all were despite some of us imprinted on some of them "It's a lot to take in I know but, I can't help myself for being a little protective towards the kid,"

"I think we all are..." I murmured.

"So what now?" Embry asked.

Paul sighed "Well as soon as Seth cools off I'll talk to him and apologize for my lack of behavior..." he murmured.

"I'm sure he'll ... forgive you eventually..." Quil pointed out.

"Yeah ... maybe," Paul murmured.

 **~*~End of Chapter Twenty-Four~*~**

 **I know I know I've been rewriting the story from the past year and I finally managed to update the next chapters pretty soon so it shouldn't be long till you see me updating the next six new chapters. It should be updated to Ch. 30 and you'll see me updating every 1-2 weeks. I hope you enjoy the now rewritten new chapters. Ciao for now dolls ^_^**


	26. Chapter Twenty-Five

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Exchanging Phone Calls**

 **Jacob's P.O.V.**

Before either of us can answer we heard some familiar voices which we turned around to see Fred and George, Fred being Leah's imprint, Hermione being Seth's imprint, Aqua being Jared's imprint despite how she's taken with this Cedric guy who looks like Edward Cullen which made me shiver at this then there's Ginny my imprint; George and Ariel are together then there's Neville and Luna; I'm not sure if Brady imprinted on Luna though but, from what I can tell he hasn't since he hasn't said much. I think he just had a crush on her which left that Neville kid glare at him. Although Cullen deserved that punch in the face as he tried to read our minds again but, somehow, he couldn't which made him quite frustrated; I couldn't help but, chuckle at that.

 _'Hmm… I wonder…'_ I thought to myself.

That was until I heard a familiar voice but, I couldn't tell if it was Ariel or Aqua.

"Georgie…. "an unfamiliar voice paused for a moment turning to see Ariel with a worried expression on her face "Where are you going?" she asked. Apparently, it was only her, Aqua, Fred and George but, Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Neville weren't there which I noticed Seth stopped to the next corner which we decided to stay behind to listen to their conversation as he gave _'shhh'_ pointing at the group giving us a signal as we nodded in agreement. Maybe we can find out anything else besides of what Toby told us. I noticed they had some duffle bags with mix colors filled with their uniforms etc that came from the Student store. If I should guess they went to pick up their uniforms with a duffle bag to come with it if I should guess Hermione and her friends were still taking their tests.

George was sitting on one of the benches with his hands behind his head putting his things down "Just wanted some fresh air babe," who held his breath staring at the sky with a sad smile "Despite how we moved across the country to come here… it's different… it feels different don't you think?" he murmured at this.

Ariel soften her eyes sitting next to her boyfriend laying her head on his shoulder "It does… even though England is very … nosy down here it's quiet… it's kind of what I was going for… despite noisy people in this town," she scowled "It reminds me of England back home," she murmured.

George chuckled sadly "Tell me about it… especially that Cullen bloke," he snorted "I still can't believe he looks like Cedric and yet he's not even him… good thing Aqua didn't kiss him though that would've been awkward don't ya think,"

Ariel snorted "I think my sister can tell the difference between Cedric and the bloke over there Georgie.. they may look alike but, they're 100% different,"

George nodded at this "True… true…" he murmured.

This is when we suddenly got tense with weary looks leaning a bit closer to them but, not to close since we're by the corner listening in.

"Do you think we did the right thing Ariel," George spoke up softly.

Ariel pondered for a moment "Of course…" holding her arms around his waist holding back tears in her eyes "I'm sad that I have to leave my friends behind … without them knowing what's going on without any warning… my school… my professors… my dreams… becoming a healer… "she gave a sad smile "It's the only way Georgie… as much as I love that school … it doesn't change anything how they haven't made any progress… I know my sister… she doesn't like to burden her problems towards others… especially hers… it's always been like that ever since she was a little girl…" I can tell she was teared up where I noticed Seth closed his eyes; if I had to guess he's vowing to himself about something "Even when we were elementary school those kids were bullying her because of how smart she was… it was kind of a big problem for her… it's not like she can't help herself… she always been too intelligent for her own good….even with me … Aqua… Benjie… Toby… Jay… Cameron… we always made sure to protect her no matter what… it's one of the things that our parents raised us to be…I just wish there was something we can do to help her Georgie… I feel like I failed her…" her voice was hoarse "And when we were living here it wasn't like that at all.. I think deep down Mya always felt like she never belonged in England then she did down here at least she has some friends that's always been a bit of problem for Mya to make friends," she whispered.

 **George's P.O.V.**

George looked down on my girlfriend closing her eyes as tears came down her cheeks which I wiped them softly "I had no idea it was hard for Mione to make friends… " he whispered.

"Yeah well.. she doesn't like to talk about it… " Ariel murmured "I wish… there was something we can do … to help her forget that certain event that happen to her she must've been traumatized" she whispered.

"She's a strong girl she'll get through Ariel," I held my girlfriend close to comfort her "At least we got them out babe,"

She gave a brave smile who rapidly changed the subject "That's true…but, I'm more disappointed in the teachers and the staff… and don't even get me started with the headmaster… I know he's my great uncle-grandpa through auntie Minnie in her 3rd marriage and means well believe me I used to look up to him since my first day… but, now… I can't even … look at him the same way … he failed to look after the students like he's supposed too especially my baby sister…" her voice was hoarse as her body was slightly shaking in anger "He lied to us Georgie… he lied to my parents, your parents, everyone's parents or guardianship to those kids … he's supposed to look after the students and yet he didn't …he lied about everything … especially with Harry… how am I supposed to look at him in the face in the holidays coming up since we always spend the holidays with auntie Minnie and the rest of our relatives when this is all his fault… Harry should've been dropped at his relatives house after what happen his parents… especially in the coldest nights of November with a letter stating that his parents are dead… from what Mia said Harry's aunt and uncle hate everything that against what we are… they treated him like a slave in their house and yet he didn't do anything. He just let Harry stay with his relatives because they're his only family but, I don't believe that… I really don't…" she drifted off after that "I just… I don't blame the kid for being angry but, why did he had to torture my sister … your sister and the rest of the kids when they did nothing wrong… all my sister ever did was be his friends… and this is the bloody thanks she gets… Merlin Morgana I hate this is happening right now I really do…" she whispered.

"I know exactly how you feel babe believe me…" I murmured holding my girlfriend close not noticing that Sam and the others moved a little closer "Fred and I even tried to tell mum but, she just waved it off like we're imagining things… we should've fought harder… then maybe… we wouldn't be in this mess," he explained.

Ariel soften her eyes at this "I know… and Mya was worried sick about him when we heard about it… and we don't live far where Harry lives… despite how Aqua and I were in dance camp in the summers… but, then again neither of us knew until the beginning of Mya's 2nd year… and maybe … if Harry wasn't lied to his entire life… we'd probably wouldn't be here right now…" she whispered.

"I know… I know…" I softly replied giving my girlfriend a comfort hug as she gave a soft sob against me "Shhh… they're going to be alright… they have us … and your brothers… what could go wrong it's not like they can find us here since we left that place to start fresh here…" I whispered.

"I hope your right Georgie and they can't find us here since it's barley in the map… it's the smallest town in America since neither of them knew that this is where Mya was born…we're all born here… so they can't possibly find us here we made sure of it… and do you really think so… "Ariel softly whispered.

"Of course, I'm sure… and I know …there's no way they'd find us I don't know if you noticed but, Ronnikins isn't exactly smart," I snorted at this "He probably cheated through Mione," he explained.

Ariel snorted "Well of course he's not he's been copying from both Mia and Harry's work mostly my sister. I don't even know why he doesn't study like he's supposed too," she huffed.

"Trust me babe the feeling is mutual," I snorted "And he's pretty lazy to do that kind of stuff," I shrugged.

Ariel gave a sad smile giving a _'hum'_ sound "He is pretty lazy from what I can tell from the Ravenclaw table…" she paused for a moment frowning a bit "Does that mean that you're—a-are you thinking of ever going back… since your family is there…" her voice was small almost as I felt her fear through her voice.

I instantly grabbed her into my lap which she gave a small squeak in surprise "Of course not… sure I'll miss my parents… my brothers… but, they'll be alright… mum's probably worried since it has been a day since we been here. I haven't got a chance to call her yet but, I will as soon as we head back to your uncles… so she won't worry so much and I'm sure dad is fine… Bill and Charlie are probably going to be told by this from our parents but, I'm not quite sure yet as for Percy… I'm not even sure … since he's the Head Boy you know… he's supposed to watch over Ginny too…" he sighed "I bet he's ecstatic that we left," he grumbled.

Ariel soften her eyes hugging my waist in comfort "I'm sure that's not true… you know how he tends to follow the rules a lot… but, I do have to agree he's taking it a bit out of a hand sometimes but, despite everything that doesn't mean he doesn't love you or Freddie you're his brothers," she whispered.

"If he was our brother then why didn't do anything or knew that our bastard of a brother been torturing Mia or Ginny our sister… or even Professor McGonagall… she's supposed to protect her cubs… she's like the mama lion ya know," Fred quickly added himself in the conversation with a growl that both Ariel and I looked at them with bags on their hands.

"Blue…Freddie… how long were you there for?" Ariel asked.

"Not long we kind of overheard you guys and we didn't want to interrupt anything," Aqua shrugged.

Ariel pondered for a moment "Well I guess in some ways you were but, not really. We were just talking our friends and family back home," she whispered.

Aqua gave a sad smile sitting next to Ariel which I scooted over while Fred next to me on the other side to give him room "And to answer your question about Percy. He probably doesn't know … I don't know if you noticed but, he was horrified when he saw those memories…" Aqua gave a whisper tone leaving Fred and I surprised "And if I know Percy which I do… he's probably feeling pretty guilty over this not paying attention on how our sisters Ginny and Hermione were hurt the most… from all of this… especially since I know how protective Percy is with our sisters since their first day of school," she whispered.

"You really think so?" Fred asked curiously at this.

"Of course Percy loves Ginny as much as you guys do along with your brothers," Aqua pointed out with a sigh "And you don't think I'm not worried about our friends especially Cedric…" she huffed "Cedric and Ruby are probably the only two people who we can talk too if we want to check on them while Mia, Ginny and Lulu has Susan and Hannah while Neville has Dean and Seamus but, sometimes they don't hang out as much because Hermione was best friends with Harry and Ron since they saved her from that mountain troll… although if it wasn't for your brother—" giving both me and Fred a glower look which we bowed our heads in shame "She could've died in Halloween the same day when Harry's parents were killed," she whispered.

Neither of them noticed but, pack members Paul, Embry, Quil, Jake and Seth were horrified hearing this keeping themselves steady from their anger that's building especially Seth as he tried to calm himself down.

"Or the time when Ginny got herself into the Chamber of Secrets she could've died in her first-year last year if it wasn't for Harry or Ron who saved her… while our sister was petrified because of this," Ariel pointed out.

George grew quiet "From what Mia told us Mr. Malfoy was the one that gave it to Ginny so it's mostly his fault," he grumbled.

"Georgie…"

"Yeah…"

"Do you see what I'm trying to make here… we failed to protect them… and trust me I'm not making that mistake again… not after all that,"

"Me either…even if I'm far away from my Ceddy bear," Aqua pouted.

"Ceddy bear…" Fred looked amuse.

"Oh, hush Freddie… he's my Ceddybear," Aqua pouted "Besides… he's not just my boyfriend you know… he's also one of my best friends besides you guys… he probably feels like he failed the young kids especially his sister Rosie since she was bullied too by Cho who's in our house in Ravenclaw face it guys … our great uncle .. who's marriage to our great auntie Minnie failed all of us as we did and we're supposed to be protecting them as their families…and I'm worried about him and Rubs… I really am…" she whispered.

Fred soften his eyes as he rushed to her aid giving her a hug "I know you are… even if George and I aren't exactly close with the bloke," which left Aqua to raise her eyebrow at him "You know what I mean Blue. I just don't want you to get hurt again when we're across the country that's all," he paused for a moment "I mean you guys did break up that one time in Saturday before we left… until you told us that you made up what makes you think he won't do that again despite how you hide a huge secret from us," he pointed out.

Aqua licked her lips nervously "I know … and it's only been a week and 3 days since we broke up until he … came after me … when I went flying…and we made up….the day before we left," she murmured causing us puzzled by this "But, despite all that… Cedric and I talked… about everything… he promised he wouldn't hurt me and verse versa…not physically or emotionally we both love each other you know that," she sighed "But, I get what you're trying to say and trying to protect me from not getting hurt again…I really do but, I love him so much to not let him go Freddie…so much that it physically kills me not being in the same room as him we never been apart except a few hours or when we broke up a week and three days … that's how long we couldn't be apart from each other but, as much as I love him… long distance doesn't work on couples as far as I know but, we decided to make it work despite the distance but, he did told me that I'm going to see him in our winter break so he's coming here within a month … and he feels the same way we talked about it before we left" she whispered.

"You guys really thought this through huh and must really love each other huh?" Fred asked.

Aqua nodded at this "Yeah we really do…how can I not… I just.. I never thought I would fall in love again after when I caught my ex-boyfriend Eric cheating on me with his ex-girlfriend," she bitterly says which made Ariel scowl at this "It took me a long time to reconsider going out with someone again … and Cedric helped me heal my heart … he promised we both promised no more secrets between us so he pretty much knows what's going on with us… and he gave me a promise ring from our 3rd year anniversary a couple of months ago," she stated showing them her promise ring which left Fred to whistle at this "Isn't it pretty," she giggled at this as it was sparkling under the sun "It reminds me of the ocean…" she whispered.

Ariel giggled "It's bloody gorgeous," she sighed dramatically fluttering her eyelashes at her boyfriend George"I wish I had a ring like that," she explained.

I raise my eyebrow at this "I had to give to Diggory he does have fancy taste on jewelry," where I held my girlfriend whispering to her "Don't worry baby I'll make it to you," he murmured.

Ariel blinked her eyes owlish "You don't have to do that Georgie I'm okay whatever you give me since I don't really care for the bling jewelry or whatever," she beamed at this snuggling into my chest.

George then held his girlfriend closely in return "I know but, despite how my family and I don't have much money…if it wasn't for Ben and Toby offer of the student exchange program scholarship … we wouldn't be here …so thank you for that… I'm going to give you something that I can afford you can count on that,"

"Of course, Georgie, you don't have too…" Ariel murmured.

"I know I don't have too but, I want too besides Cedric is making me feel like I'm a bad boyfriend here… besides I already got something in mind that you won't even see it coming," I replied.

"If you say so …" Ariel murmured "Like I said you don't have to give me anything,"

"And I told you I'm going to give you something either you like it or not you're stuck with me with babe," I winked at her causing her to giggle "Stuck in my heart till the day we get married, have a family till we grow old watching our children, children and die in our sleep together," he murmured.

"Don't I know it," Ariel hiding her smile "I love you,"

"And I love you," I answered kissing her on the lips which she smiled at this laying her head against my shoulder staring ahead knowing our future is going to be different as we don't attend Hogwarts anymore.

"Alright you two get a room you love birds," Fred teased us causing Ariel to flush then puts his arms behind his head "He must really love you to buy you that huh Blue. It even looks really expensive too…" he murmured.

Aqua blushed "Well of course he does we both want to get married after we graduate I mean we made it for this long so…and I don't care how much it was it's the thought that counts so why not," she shrugged "And I told him not to buy me anything expensive but, he insisted that it didn't cost him a dime… apparently this is a family heirloom in his family do you know what that means don't you,"

"That you really want to marry him?" Ariel asked.

"Well yes of course but, an heirloom from his family … he's serious about marrying me Ariel," Aqua whispered "And his whole family approves of this including mama and daddy,"

"Well isn't that a good thing that you really want to marry him too?" I asked.

"I do… I really do…I love him so much he makes me so happy," Aqua blushed staring at her ring "It's so pretty and it has my exact color of blue reminding me of the ocean, the beach with the white sand and everything would be perfect" she giggled "I can't wait till we get married though it's going to be in this beach right here well the first beach anyway, it's going to be a private wedding with our friends… our family.. everyone that we love… it's going to be perfect and nothing… not even Isabella or those… people are going to ruin that for me because if they do … there will be hell to pay," she explained with fire in her eyes causing us to gulp nervously especially Jared since he paled at this.

Ariel looked amuse "Well of course it does it's your favorite color while mine is Ruby red obviously," she gave a playful shrug at her twin sister "Since we're born 12 minutes from each other I'll be the oldest in the 11th while you're in the 12th in April duh," she giggled at this "Despite our birth stone is diamond I think we're the same in those birth stones Aqua," she explained.

"True… true," Aqua murmured.

"So, what about Percy though? And what did you mean you saw how horrified he was?" Fred asked rapidly changing the subject.

"I saw how Percy was horrified when we left…" Aqua eyes were distant staring ahead "Especially the teachers and the staff… I even saw the headmaster's expression I couldn't read his but, I can tell he's guilty over this… I think deep down he's horrified by this whole thing but, I can't tell if it's a good thing or bad thing since it's a bit suspicious especially since he's our great uncle … grandpa or whatever… the one who dumped Harry at his relatives house front porch he didn't even talk to them or anything just left a note on his basket in the middle of the cold of November. I mean who does that. They should've done something Freddie" she cried in outrage which we curled our fist at this "But, instead they just sat in their lazy bums not realizing that there's other students who are being bullied or tortured by Harry and Ron … who used to be our baby sister's best friends…" her voice was cracked blinking their tears as Ariel held her into a hug in comfort holding back her tears as well "And don't even get me started with Professor Snape… there's just some things that aren't adding up. I get that he hates Harry because he looks exactly like his father but, that doesn't mean he's exactly like his father James since he's like his mum, he has Lily's gentle touch and her eyes her green emerald eyes…. Professor Snape was Harry's mum Lily's best friend before their friendship fell out… that wrecked their friendship during their school years…" she cried out in frustration.

"How can you tell it could be a trick," I replied.

"It's not a trick Georgie…I should know Professor Lupin told us what happen… at least with me and Ariel anyway… Professor Snape was so blinded with hatred that he didn't even noticed Harry's eyes despite how he looks like his father he failed to see that ….especially his eyes like his mother Lily… his best friend… the way Professor Remus told us in his story it's almost like … Professor Snape was in love with her… the only girl that he ever loved…and I get why he hates Harry's father James they were enemies for Merlin's sake," hissing in low tones "The way that Cameron explained last night it doesn't make any sense that Sirius Black would ever betray Harry's parents as he and Harry's father James were best friends practically soul brothers if that makes sense… since he's the one that uncle Charlie and uncle Billy to flee away to America in the first place to save them from the first war…to save them because it was that dangerous it was like a war zone obviously it changes people it must've changed Sirius and his friends too not knowing who to trust I would've felt the same way if it happen to us" she whispered causing us to look at each other with wary looks "It would've been obvious if it was Sirius don't you think… I mean think about it …. They were best friends since childhood hell they were cousins which made people failed to see that… they think that Sirius betray them and became a death eater… in the dark side… yes, I admit his family support _'you know who'_ and the dark arts but, I don't think anyone failed to realize that Sirius was against the Dark Arts. He never wanted to be a death eater so why he would be now. I talked to Professor Lupin during our last week in our last day" she says crossing her arms with a distant look on her face "He told me about some of his adventures with his friends… I can tell it literately broke his heart… pretty badly guys… you should've seen him how devastated he was as if he failed to protect Harry or the rest of his friends because of what's happening…so yes I agree with what Ben, Toby, Jay and Cameron said I don't believe Sirius Black would ever betray his friends ever… it has to be someone else…someone that they least expect it… since Professor Lupin was away in a mission at the time thanks to our headmaster… our great uncle grandpa or whoever he is to us…there was someone they failed to mentioned…" she explained.

"Oh… like who?" Ariel asked who seemed intrigued over this.

"Peter… Peter Pettigrew… he was also one of their best friends Red…" Aqua drifted off "Mya has a picture of them in this shoe box that she found," she explained.

"What picture on what shoe box?" Ariel asked.

"Apparently Mya has it with her inside her bag but, I never got a chance to look at it yet since we been so busy leaving in Wednesday and the chaos that happen yesterday it completely crossed my mind thinking about it," Aqua pointed out with a sigh.

"Peter Pettigrew?" I furrowed my eyebrows at this "Isn't he supposed to be dead?" I asked.

"Well actually he—" Aqua was about to answer but, froze squinting her eyes noticing we're peeking behind the next corner which left George, Fred and Ariel curious, so they also turned around there they were. Sam, Jared, Paul, Quil, Embry, Jake and Seth who had their eyes in headlights as if they were caught red handed.

 **Nobody's P.O.V.**

Ariel stomped over to the guys who looked angry "You know if I didn't know any better I would think you were eavesdropping in our conversation which was very rude," she huffed "And I thought the LaPush reservation was different then Forks High boy were we wrong," she explained.

Sam and the pack minus Leah who wasn't with them as she's still with Mr. Hill's class being the teacher assistant helping the kids staring at her horrified about to protest but, Jake decide to speak up between them.

"We weren't eavesdropping on you guys we were just on our way to get some lunch from the cafeteria and happened to pass by hearing you guys talking," Jake paused for a moment "We were debating either or not we should talk to you… since … yesterday "he explained.

"Oh really….and why is that?" Ariel asked raising her eyebrow at them.

Jake shifted uncomfortable "Well… it's true though… I mean after what happen yesterday … we were debating either or not we should apologize to you since it was all a misunderstanding," he explained.

"Apologize for what exactly?" Ariel asked.

"For thinking… that you guys were a threat," Sam spoke up which left Ariel, Aqua, Fred and George stared at them with a blank look which left him to shift uncomfortable "Like I told you guys this morning … neither of us knew it was you guys… that you were … coming home… after … 10 years…" he explained.

"It was eight years but, who's counting," Aqua shrugged at this looking away at this "So what ... you just decided to tell us what happen yesterday then since you failed to answer us?" she explained.

"Yes … and no…" Jared murmured.

"And what that is supposed to mean?" Aqua demanded at this.

"You didn't answer of our question either," Paul argued back.

Aqua eyes harden for a moment with a scoff "And why should we this is our home town our birth place we have every right to be here as you guys are," she hissed at him.

"Easy there Paul," Sam and the guys began to held back Paul who he can tell he was about to transform into a wolf but, needed to calm him down not wanting to scare them then turned to his old friends "Your right you do have every right to be here we were just surprised to see you… all… changed… that's all…" he quickly added.

"I'm not the only who changed around here Sam," Aqua shrugged at this "What does that have to do with you eavesdropping from our conversations that was completely private hmm?" she asked.

Ariel gave a _'hum'_ sounded while Aqua glared at them with an icy cold look "Come on guys let's go," she glowered her eyes at Jared who whimpered, by dragging Fred and George by the arm with a yelp heading inside the student store.

"Wait?!" Sam called after them causing them to freeze as they slowly turned around putting up their defenses mode aura around them "Ariel… Aqua wait up a second … please just hear us out please…" he whispered.

"Yes…" Ariel asked feeling a bit defensive despite they're old childhood friends that doesn't mean she's taking any chances especially what happen yesterday.

Sam was about to answer but, Seth cut him off "Um…" he began to say as he was shifting uncomfortable between Embry, Jared and Jake "I don't know if you remember me but, I'm Leah's little brother Seth…Seth Clearwater our parent's godchildren I think "he introduced himself quickly "We used to play soccer together as kids?" he asked.

Ariel and Aqua looked at each other with raise eyebrow at the kid crossing their eyes pausing to listen to Seth as they both soften towards him as they both consider him as a little brother.

"Yeah … what about it?" Aqua asked.

"I just… don't you remember us… and when I miss us…I'm talking about Jake, Leah… my sister… Sam… and I—" Seth gesturing the four of them minus his sister Leah who was in class with Mr. Hill helping an assignments for the class "We used to do everything together…play soccer, volleyball, basketball, football, etc … sometimes you guys would have tea parties together while the guys and I would play soccer at the beach … sometimes you guys would giggle … talking about your latest crushes or something," he explained.

"Well imagine that," Ariel flatly says with a sigh "Again what's your point into this conversation?"

"I hate to break it to you but, we already know who you are Seth," Aqua flatly replied.

"You do," Seth squeaked in surprise which left Ariel and Aqua to raise their eyebrows with a slow nod "Oh… " he slumped his shoulders sadly kicking the floor like he was a sad little puppy "Right… of course you do… because of my sister Leah right … who pointed out on each of us yesterday huh" again no answer from the girls which left Seth to shift uncomfortable from their blank looks "Right ….I didn't know that… do—does that mean you know about Lee and Jake too… since that's him right there. Jake, I mean—he's Rae and Becca's little brother who you used to babysit us when our parents would go out to dinner sometimes," he rambled nervously babbling about old memories as a kid "And remember how you and Aqua pushed Bella into the mud because she made Mia cry and ruined her party dress and—" he was cut off by Ariel by stopping him.

"Seth…" Ariel started to say with a blank look.

"Yeah?"

"Seth your rambling and I don't know why your acting all nervous around us since we—" Ariel gesturing herself and Aqua "Know exactly who you guys are including Leeleebear since Mya is the same way whenever she gets really nervous she'd speak a different language mainly French in front of large crowds apparently you two have that common?" she explained with a raise eyebrow.

Seth blinked his eyes nodding at this "O-o-o-o—okay got it," he nearly jumped hiding behind Jake who sighed even he was slightly afraid of the twins but, he wouldn't admit that out loud. He can tell they're both protective with the kids with a sheepish smile "Right… since we … got that in common … what of the odds of that…" he explained leaving the air a little tense than usual.

"How did you know who I was?" Jake asked curiously got the best of him.

Aqua snorted "It maybe eight years for us since we been here but, we're not stupid Jake. I think I would know uncle Billy's son anywhere," she huffed "Don't you since … you look like a miniature of uncle Billy and aunt Sara together as a kid," she explained.

"Oh—I didn't realize I look like my parents… " Jake grew quiet as he slowly nods at this "And I never said you guys were stupid… it just … it took a whole day for us to figure you guys … yet I'm curious… we're all curious actually on who you were yesterday until your older brother Toby told us about it this morning," he explained.

"Oh really?" Aqua gave a drawl tone glowering her eyes at Jake who gulped nervously nodding at this "So you all decided that just because we arrived in Forks… or the reservation of LaPush or whatever …" she circled Jake which he jumped nearly startled as he didn't realize she was circling him "Being curious little devils that you are … asking questions about our lives… my friends lives… George… Freddie… Ginny… Luna… Neville…especially our little sister Mya… I know we grew up together but, a lot has changed over the past eight years between us Jake… because we're uncle Charlie's nieces you think you can snoop into our business so the whole town can find out about it?! Is that it?!" she demanded.

"No of course not..." Seth shakes his head not wanting to ruin anything "It's not like that at all ...we're not like those people in town of Forks... we're best friend's you can trust us we won't tell anyone," he whispered.

"Yeah..." Ariel sighed tiredly "Your probably right..."

"So, does that mean you… trust us...?" Seth asked.

Ariel and Aqua grew quiet with a shrug "Depends … "Aqua murmured.

"On what exactly?" Jared spoke up; he barely said a few words between the conversation.

"If we can trust you or not," Aqua answered with a raise eyebrow.

"You can trust us," Jared told her.

"How?"

"You just have to trust us I guess," Jared spoke up as they stared at each other for a short moment causing Aqua to look away clearing her throat while Jared continued to stare at her "So … do you trust us or not?"

"Depends…and if we don't… trust you?" Aqua spoke up.

"Then I guess we just have to get know each other until you do," Jared spoke up.

Aqua stared at him with this conflicted look "Right…" she murmured.

"So … any particular reason why you call Leah …Leeleebear?" Jared asked who felt a little amuse by that nickname.

"What's it to you?" Aqua asked feeling a bit offended by this.

"Curiously," Jared raised his eyebrow at this "Since we all knew Lee since we were kids you would think I'd remember you back then," he explained.

Aqua shrugged "You probably did… and it would seem that's a famous word around these parts…" she snorted "Why is that?" she asked.

"What can I say … I'm a very curious… curious person…" Jared murmured with a challenge look on his face.

Aqua chuckled "Riiiight…" she sarcastically says, "Whatever you say American boy," she waved it off about to head inside until she was stopped by Jared's next comment.

"It's Jared,"

Aqua blinked her eyes owlish dumbly turning around to face him "Excuse me?"

Jared sighed at this "I told you this yesterday my name isn't American boy #10 which I still don't understand why I'm #10 to begin with … it's Jared… Jared Cameron,"

"Well… if that's all you wanted to say …" Ariel rapidly spoke up causing Aqua flushed while glowering her eyes despite how George is holding her back by slowly letting go of his girlfriend Ariel as she was about to head inside the student store but, was cut off by her sudden thoughts by Seth who rapidly walked in front of her to try to slowly earn their trust.

"Wait! Don't leave," Seth blurted out which she stopped in front of him.

"And why not?" Ariel hissed at him.

Seth gulped nervously "I… look I'm—we're not here to cause any trouble… I just… I-I was just wondering well we— "as he moved his wrist towards him and his friends "So uh you're Charlie's nieces right…" he asked.

Ariel and Aqua gave _'didn't we just had this conversation stating that we're uncle Charlie's nieces or you're that nervous and that dumb as a goat'_ look which Seth shifted uncomfortable "Ignore that comment of course you are it was a joke no need to be serious or maybe I'm just bad making a joke— "he paused for a moment as Ariel and Aqua gave a blank look "So….does that mean that you guys are attending here… in our school… in LaPush High I mean?" he asked with a wince at this.

Aqua rubbed her eyes from being too tired she and Ariel didn't sleep well last night thanks to their stupid estrange cousin Isabella "Yeah… what's it to you Seth?" she asked who looked a little cranky by this.

"Nothing," Jared who rapidly got in front of his imprint Aqua who took a step back ignoring how he's giving her butterflies in her stomach by taking a step back away from him "Like Seth said we're not here to cause any trouble we were just wondering that's all… I mean… eight students tend to be the new topic around these parts especially in Forks and we got curious," he explained.

Aqua raised her eyebrow by giving him an icy cold glower look which left poor Jared uncomfortable almost like he's in trouble and yet they haven't gotten their first date yet

"Oh really—ever heard that saying curiously kill a cat seems to be really famous around here wouldn't you say Sammy boy "Aqua glowered her eyes at Sam who shifted uncomfortable "I wonder how that came across that subject about us being in Forks hmm? Would you have anything to do with it Samuel?" she stiffly explained.

Sam shifted uncomfortable "Look I get you're probably angry that I told my friends but, like we told you we're not here to cause any trouble…" which Ariel and Aqua narrowed their eyes at Sam as he continued to shift more uncomfortable "I mean you said so yourselves we did grew up together and I thought—why not reconnect with one another since we were best friends growing up don't you think?—" he paused as Ariel and Aqua gave a blank look and shifted uncomfortable "I know it's been years but, you're making this quite difficult for us to reconnect if you don't trust us it's not like we're going to hurt you …" he murmured.

"Your right it has been years… so excuse me for not trusting a lot of people after what happen to Mya …. we don't know who to trust anymore," Ariel whispered which George held her into a hug "Besides each other…" she quickly added.

"And I get that I really do but, it's not just me… who knew you guys growing up there's Jake… Seth… and Lee—I mean Leah … and myself…along with your uncle …and your family… you can trust us Aqua… we're still friends even if we lost in touch over the years," Sam explained.

Aqua grew quiet but, didn't stop her from glowering her eyes at Sam who kept shifted very, very uncomfortable "Go on…?" she slowly stiffly replied.

"It's not his fault," Jared blurted out which Aqua gave a raise eyebrow "I—can you really blame us for being curious especially after we found you guys yesterday… who happens to be uhh the chief being your uncle Charlie—since the last time anyone were to live here…was uhh your cousin Bella arrived who's attending Forks High so … yeah…it's not like we have any new students come down in the reservation before …" he lamely explained.

Aqua eyes harden with fire in her eyes stomping over to Jared as she's now face to face towards Jared who nearly jumped seeing her close to him **_"Don't you. Ever—_** "poking her index finger against his chest a bit harshly which left him to wince **_"And I mean ever. mention or compare me against that harlot's name around me again do you hear me,"_** she hissed at him harshly **"Just because we're dating the same look alike boyfriends that doesn't mean I'm selfish or a bitch towards others that who care about me. I am nothing like her unlike Isabella I actually care about my family… my friends… my boyfriend… and wouldn't use or toy anyone for selfish bloody needs by acting like a damsel in distress?! Unlike my boyfriend Cedric he's actually a considerate guy who would never in a million years disrespect anyone now I don't know what's your bloody problem with that Cullen bloke but, don't ever compare me to that bitch again … I will literately make your life a living nightmare and rip off that dick off and shove it so hard in your butt of an arse that you won't even be able to receive any children in your nearest future do we understand each other Mr. Cameron,"** she exclaimed with fire in her eyes by pushing him harshly that Jared slightly tumbled over that both Embry and Paul got him which left Jared to shake slightly afraid squeaking covering his privates shaking his head _'no'_ furiously while she gave him an up and down stare which made Jared more nervously

"Yes ma 'me," Jared squeaked protecting his privates as he now hidden behind Sam "Please don't hurt me I have so much to live for,"

Aqua rolled her eyes muttered under her breath in Italian that left Sam and the pack titled their heads curiously until her cell phone went off; the two-side mirror that looked like a cell phone that she looked down seeing her boyfriend Cedric and sighed.

"Hold that thought," Aqua holding a finger and answering her phone turning away as her back was now facing Jared and the pack "Hello?"

"Hey angel dove,"

"Ceddy bear!" Aqua perked up "I miss you!

Cedric chuckled "I miss you too and it hasn't been 24 hours yet…"

"I know," Aqua pouted "I miss our sleepovers," she sighed "Especially that certain thing that you like so much," she giggled.

Cedric chuckled huskily "Oh really? You like that huh?"

"You know me," Aqua shrugged "So what's up?"

"Oh nothing… much… just… I got your letter and I miss you…"

Aqua soften her eyes "I miss you too," she sighed "So….you saw the letter huh"

"Yes, I did... so…."

"So...how is everyone … in school… how is everyone holding up after we left…"

"….."

"Ceddy?"

"…."

"Ceddy…."

"…"

"CEDRIC AMOS DIGGORY YOU ANSWER ME RIGHT THIS MINUTE ?!" Aqua exclaimed causing Cedric to nearly jump from the scream from his girlfriend.

Cedric chuckled weakly "Sorry babe… I was just… trying to debate either or not I should tell you that… ever since you guys left… everyone's asleep as far as I know… I'm the only person besides a few others that are awake but, I haven't got a chance to talk to them yet … and Percy… he's been a mess and haven't checked on him while I haven't left the room… although one of the house elves Dobby he released Professor Lupin under Hermione's orders I don't know what's that about but, he's the only staff member that's awake since you guys left so not much to report since then,"

Aqua bowed her head sadly "Awe… my poor baby," she cooed over boyfriend that Jared couldn't help but, growl jealously at this which Aqua heard with a raise eyebrow _'Did you just growl?'_ look causing Jared to flush whistling looking away causing Aqua to roll her eyes at this by walking a few feet away from the pack "What about… him… and his friend…"

"Well you put a huge number on those two I can you tell that much," Cedric snorts "Bloody hell babe what kind of spell did you use?"

Aqua blinked her eyes owlishly "What do you mean?"

"From Madame Pomfrey she said that you put them in a coma—Ron being under the curse… he hasn't woken up; his vials are good but, it's up to him to wake up and as for Harry… his is a difficult case… Oliver and I been debating either or not to play Quidditch because of it. Wood's been a huge mess because of it losing two of his best beaters and seeker that we had to cancel our next Quidditch match because both our seekers are under a sleeping coma well his anyway and since you're captain in Ravenclaw we're missing two chasers and a captain in Ravenclaw... so uh ... Professor Flitwick didn't had a choice but, give it Cho Chang as the current captain... and he misses you guys but, not as much as I do,"

"I miss you guys too and I had a feeling Professor Flitwick would give it to her since she's the next line after me... " Aqua was teared up which Fred gave her a hand squeeze while Ariel gave a sadden look that she quickly cleared her throat "Hey Ceddy listen… I uh should cut this conversation short because Ariel needs my help but, I'll call you later tonight okay. I love you,"

Cedric nodded at this "We miss you guys too and hang in there babe just one more month until we see each other again and I get it I have to get going anyway—have Quidditch practice and we'll talk later and I love you too,"

"I love you more,"

Cedric chuckle "Not possible because I love you more,"

"Noooooo I love you more,"

"Not even close babe I love you more,"

Aqua sighed dramatically "Alright you win but, when I visit you I'll give you your reward,"

Cedric grinned "Is that a promise,"

"Absolutely. I love you and I miss you so much,"

"I love and miss you too just hang in there ok we'll see each other soon,"

Aqua sighed "I know... but, a whole month is sooo long," she pouted at this.

Cedric chuckled "It's only four weeks luv... and I'll see you then,"

"You promise?"

"Absolutely but, you need to promise me something?"

"Anything..."

"Just try to get along with your cousin... for your uncle's sake,"

Aqua scowled "Do I have too,"

"Yes...she's still your family despite what she did..."

Aqua sighed dramatically "Well if I must but, if she tries anything to piss me off I'll kick her bloody arse kay,"

 **~*~End of Chapter Twenty-Five~*~**

 **Whooooooo this is the longest chapter I wrote but, I figured I owe it to you guys to update the rest of my stories before I update the newest chapters. I know I know it's been a loooooooooooooooooooooooong time for me to update but, since I've been busy with school, work and balancing everything I didn't have time to update my stories in a while so I hope you don't blame me for that. Hope you enjoy this story though ciao for now dolls! ^_^**


	27. Chapter Twenty-Six

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Solid Truce Between Old Friends…**

"Fair enough and I won't even stop you from fighting her," Cedric chuckled causing Aqua to poke her tongue.

"You think you can hold for that long babe because unlike you I can keep myself in control,"

"Hey now keep that in the bedroom babe," Cedric scolded her causing Aqua to giggle "But, I know what you mean though …" he sighed "I really should go…mauhs," he held his breath "I just called to check in … since I figured you'd be too tired after what happen yesterday at school... I love you angel dove don't ever forget that okay,"

"I know, and I'll keep the bed warm until you come over," Aqua playfully winked causing Cedric to grin "I love you too and I'm sorry I haven't called you right away last night. I was a catching up with my uncle Charlie with my brothers,"

Cedric nodded in understanding "I understand babe. I really should go. I'll call you after practice okay,"

"Okay, I love you mauhs"

"I love you too angel dove, mauhs bye babe"

"Bye…"

Aqua closed her eyes; feeling herself shaking that Ariel held her twin sister in comfort which she squeezed her hand gratefully wiping her tears quickly "Hey Ariel…"

"Hmm…"

"Are we sure we're doing the right thing…"

"Of course, we're doing this for Mia, so we can have a fresh start away from the—well you know… you know that,"

"I know… "Aqua was slightly shaking "For Mia,"

"For Mia come on— "Ariel held her hand turning to Sam and the pack "Sorry about that we had to check in with our friends…"

"It's fine…" Sam slightly nodded at this while he was trying to hold back Jared from transforming into a werewolf with Paul and Embry's help who's trying to calm him down "So… was that uh … Cedric? You weren't kidding he really does look like him," he explained.

"I never said I was and yes …he's my boyfriend," Aqua steadied her breath wiping her tears "Despite how he looks like that Cullen bloke he's not him…their 100% different or else we're going to have a problem?" she paused for a moment raising her eyebrow which Sam raise his hand in surrender "Besides…you'll be meeting him within a month from now he's going to join us in the holidays," she explained.

"Oh really?" Sam asked raising his eyebrow which made Aqua to nod at this "Just him…?" he asked.

"No… my family will be also joining us too," Fred quickly added.

"So… it's really a family thing kind of thing huh?" Sam asked.

"Yes… my family and I usually spend together in the holidays … so … it will be a huge gathering when they arrive here," George slowly nod at this "So you guys will be meeting them too…" he explained.

"I see…" Sam murmured "Well… I can't wait to meet everyone,"

"I'm sure they'll love that," Ariel murmured.

"You okay Blue?" Fred asked noticing Aqua's sad look.

Aqua gave a sad look "No…but, I will be... I just... I really miss him Freddie," she whispered.

"I know," Fred held his best friend into a hug "You'll see him soon,"

"Yeah… but, it's a month away from now,"

"That doesn't seem long,"

"It does to me,"

Fred chuckled "You really love him huh?"

Aqua nodded at this holding back her tears "Yes, very much… I never been away from him before besides our break up and that only held about a week and 2 days before we made up... and now this..." she whispered holding her knees "I don't like it…"

Fred sighed "I'm sure he feels the same way,"

"Yeah…I know, and I promised I'd… get along with Isabella but, if she starts anything with Mia there will hell to pay,"

"Trust me Blue Forge and I have a couple of tricks up our sleeves if she does anything to our sisters or the rest of the group,"

"Good," Aqua murmured "I can't even… I'll just have to make the best of it until Ceddy arrives along with your family of course,"

"Of course," Fred told her.

Ariel felt sad over her twin sister missing her boyfriend; she looked at her boyfriend George she couldn't imagine how hard that must be and decided to change the subject by sitting next to her with her legs crossed "So what was it that you wanted to ask us again before we got interrupted?" she asked.

"We were talking about how we're curious about you guys?" Jake asked.

"Curious about what exactly…?"

"Well… it just … we found you in the forest…?" Jake asked.

"Yeah so…?"

"So… why were in the forest?"

"The meadows field is our hide out we always go there as kids why do you ask?" Aqua asked.

"Well… it's in the woods you haven't step foot in Forks in over eight years or more than that… hell would I know… but, let's be serious… how did you end up being there when you were in the airport?"

"We arrived quite early yesterday so … Ariel and I decided to take a cab to Forks… and … we decided to have a picnic over the meadows field is that a problem?"

"No of course not,"

"Good… and besides … Forks never tends to in their own business which is one of reasons why we enrolled into this school instead of Forks High because we figured the students in LaPush High were different…" Ariel stiffly narrowed her eyes at Sam and the pack who shifted uncomfortable "Apparently we were wrong so give me one good reason why we should give the benefit of the doubt," she explained crossing her arms showing her _'mama bear'_ mode auror around her which her boyfriend George rubbed her arms to calm her down.

"She's right even if we did know each other as kids I don't see how or why would we want to be friends with you lot since it's been years since we last saw each other and I'm sorry if that's not what you wanted to hear but, how is that any of your business if my family and I are attending this school or not and we never asked you guys to take us to Sam's house yesterday. You did that all on your own," Aqua replied.

"But, why were you in the woods though," Paul demanded "Since we never seen you before,"

Aqua narrowed her eyes at the wolf "Are you deaf we took a cab here to the woods since this is our home town and how is that any of your business if we're in the woods or not when you're the one took us to Sam's house without our knowledge not us. We were just meeting our brothers before you ruined it all," she growled which left Jared held back Paul by giving him a warning girl considering that's Jared's imprint.

"Easy there Paul," Jared gave a warning growl.

Paul tried to get Jared off him but, he stood his ground with another warning growl who took a deep breath trying to keep calm "I'm sorry but, you know you all were thinking it especially you Jared. We deserve some answers— "he took a deep breath turning back to Aqua "Cut the chitchat are you going to answer us or not since we did carry you guys to Sam's house yesterday," he scowled.

"As my lovely girlfriend, Ariel and her sister Aqua said mate," George stiffly began to say giving a warning growl "We're here to start fresh we don't need anyone to snoop into our business that includes you lot if we want to be in the woods we'll be in the woods it's a bloody free country… besides we were fine on our own before you lot started snooping into our business so back off mate," he growled.

Sam narrowed his eyes at Paul "Paul that's enough," using his Alpha tone which left Paul quiet turning to Ariel, Aqua, Fred, and George who looked stiff standing there knowing this wouldn't go well and pinched his nose in annoyance to calm himself down "I apologize for Paul's lack of behavior…." he starts to say which caused Ariel, Aqua, Fred and George to narrow their eyes at him which left Sam to shift very uncomfortable "And I get why you want to start fresh…but, we're only here to help… that's all… and I guess seeing you guys in the middle of the forest tends to be suspicious and unanswered questions towards us… since we've been living here our whole lives… and seeing those bruises and cuts on Hermione…Ginny… Neville and Luna…" which left Ariel, Aqua, Fred and George more tense which the pack noticed this "I don't want you guys to think we'd harm you guys. We're good friends with your uncle Charlie Red… Blue... we're all friends here… I knew you two since we were kids… surely you would know we wouldn't hurt you guys, right?" he tried to ease the tension well tried too anyway.

Ariel stared at Sam for a long moment that felt like hours with a cold icy stone look again it made the Alpha of the pack very uncomfortable watching her look around the pack, shaking her head in disappointment she grabbed her boyfriend George who yelped in surprise dragging the poor guy inside the student store. Aqua and Fred were now left by themselves that you can feel the tension between them than usual.

"Where is she going," Paul spats "She's just going to leave without giving us any answers. We deserve to know why you guys were there," he demanded.

Sam pinched his nose in annoyance "Paul I swear—you really need to cut it out since you're not making this easier for us to talk to them," he hissed using his Alpha tone leaving Paul about to protest but, Jake shakes his head in response so he had no choice but, to grumble under his breath.

Fred narrowed his eyes at the guy but, noticed how Aqua had a distant look on her face which left him quite worried "Aqua you okay?" he murmured at her.

"No… no I'm not…." Aqua distantly starts to say with a distant look in her eyes which left Jared to whimper at her tone of voice.

Fred grabbed her into a hug as she gave a soft sob against his chest turning to Sam and the pack "You really are an idiot you know that," he scoffed "In case you haven't noticed it's been hard on all of us… and you better tell your bloke of a friend to back the hell off," he barked angrily "Now as for us being in the woods… that's none of your concern…considering we're just following Ariel, Aqua and Mione since they grew up here while meeting up with Ben and Toby with their uncle Charlie. How we end up in your place is beyond me," he took a deep breath to calm down "And I'm sorry if that's not what you want to hear but, it's the truth. We're only here to start fresh for our sister's sake. Neville and Luna are our friends who our sisters insisted not to leave behind as for the rest of our friends are back in England including our families… as for Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna… who has cuts and bruises again that's also none of your concern since it's very complicated as they prefer not to talk about as they want to move on with their lives we all do…so just let it go alright," he exclaimed huffing in anger while comforting one of his best friends into a hug.

Sam stared at Fred who happens to be Leah's imprint for a long moment "Okay… we'll let it go only because you requested it the last thing we wanted is to make Hermione or her friends uncomfortable, you have our word," he explained which in return Fred seemed suspicious towards him.

"Do you…do you really?" Fred stiffly replied.

Sam slowly nod at this "Yes… I get it… you don't want to talk about it and we won't push you guys… especially Hermione or her friends if you guys don't want too…we respect your privacy"

Fred seemed hesitate at this but, Aqua looked up staring at Sam for a long moment wiping her tears quickly.

"Thank you… I—we appreciate that," Aqua whispered holding back her tears.

"No problem…. I just want to ask you one more question is that alright with you both?" Jake asked.

Aqua stared at him suspiciously wiping her tears quickly "Depends what is it and if you're asking us why we were in the woods then you can forget it Jake," she asked.

"No… it doesn't—I mean…kind of why were you in meadows field…in the first place not a lot of people know about that place…" Jake asked.

"I swear to Merlin you guys are so slow I don't know if you blokes noticed but, you're not the only ones who knows about those woods… and why we were in meadows field…it was my little sister Hermione… it's her sacred spot as a child… Red and I used to take her there as children whenever we play hide and seek sometimes we ditch Isabella from playing a game although I don't think she ever tried to find us since we never get along very well— "Aqua spats angrily on the name "Just for the fun of it and…'Fire found it whenever we come visit our uncle Charlie sometimes we have picnics there to watch the stars if we have time… why?" she explained staring at him with a raise eyebrow.

Jake held his breath "I was just curious that's all… and I don't know if you heard but, uh she hates being called that,"

"And again— "Aqua coldly spats "Do I look like I bloody care what she thinks," she flatly says

"No…" Jake grew quiet "You really hate her that much huh?"

"Duhh "Aqua replied gave her _'duh'_ tone which Jake couldn't help but, twitch.

Fred chuckled "I think that's clearly answers your question mate," he answered.

"Right…." Jake slowly nods at this "Why do you hate Bella… so much?"

Aqua snorts "I have a lot of reasons to hate her Jake... especially since she tried to toyed and use your emotions … didn't she and we never saw eye to eye since we can remember so that would explain a few things along the fact that she broke my uncle Charlie's heart when she was eight years old that left him in a deep depression because of it—you probably don't remember but, we used to visit him every summer…that was until my family and I got busy over the years—until now?" she explained.

Jake spluttered in shock "H—how did you know about that? — "he drifted off furrowing his eyebrows "I didn't know that… it made Charlie depress… that must've been hard… at least he has you guys,"

"Well yes, we're very protective with our uncle Charlie Jake," Aqua replied.

Fred shrugged "I don't know what's going on with you and that Isabella girl but, you practically made it kind of obvious even if we can tell and we only been here a day," he explained.

Jake flushed in embarrassment while Sam and the pack snickered which he coughed awkwardly "Right… well you don't have to worry anymore because I don't like her that much anymore anyway so…" he drifted off trying not to make it to obvious "Since she's only….a friend… sort of," he murmured.

"Good for you mate," Fred raised his eyebrows at him with an odd look on his face "If you want my opinion she's not exactly pretty; she's just too plain, a bit weak and clumsy always relying on that Edward bloke" he snorts "She's not exactly my taste I'm more into— "he drifted off noticing their odd looks "What?"

"She's pretty in her own way," Jake tried to defend his friend (sort of) while Sam and the others had a blank expression while Paul snorted; as Bella wasn't exactly pretty.

Fred snorted "Trust me mate your better off without her now where was I—oh right—I'm looking for a girl ...someone who's tough but, can be sensitive on some things. Someone who I can depend on and doesn't need a prince charming to save her. Someone who's not always sarcastic but, can be funny too oh and doesn't wear too much make up more like a natural look really and— "he drifted off noticing Sam and the pack dumbstruck expression "Seriously what's with the looks?" he was irritated I can tell; huh... seems like he found his perfect match with Leah without even realizing it "You Americans are so bloody weird," he muttered under his breath "Anywayyyyy back to where I was saying I noticed well mostly Feorge and I noticed you were staring at our baby sister and as her older brothers of seven children any particular reason why since she's too young to date," he explained with a narrow look.

"Errmm… well… she just … caught my attention especially when she kicked the shit out the lee—I mean Cullen," Jake lied.

Fred looked at him weirdly "Well you would be irritated too if he tried to read your mind," he huffed.

'Trust me we know," Embry muttered under his breath then realized something "Wait a minute—Forge? Who's Forge?" he asked blinking his eyes all confuse.

"He means George it's their thing George calls Fred Gred then Fred calls George Forge based on their first letters of their name— "Aqua quickly added.

Embry gave an _'O'_ upon his lips "Right go on,"

Fred huffed "Anyway— "glowering his eyes at Aqua who gave an innocent look fluttering her eyelashes at her best friend "Forge and I just want to make sure that no harm comes to our sister because if there is we'll hunt anyone who would bully or torture our baby sister down and do horrible pranks on them that you won't even see it coming mate are we clear?" he explained.

Jake gulped nervously "Crystal— "clearing his throat "Err… how old is she… your sister I mean if you don't mind asking?" he asked.

"Why do you want to know so much hmm?" Fred asked crossing his arms at this.

"Curious…"

Fred snorted "She's 12 years old,"

Jake looked pale "She is…. she looks so older…than that…" he mumbled under his breath.

"What about Hermione or two friends?" Seth asked.

Aqua raised her eyebrow staring at Seth for a long moment "Mia's 14 years old… her birthday past a few weeks ago… Neville's the same age as Mione and Luna's the same age as Ginny... anything else?" she asked.

"Actually she's 16 Blue," Fred quickly added.

"No, she isn't she's 14," Aqua argued.

"No, no I mean yes... yes, she is," Fred glowered his eyes at her "Jay and Cam can vouch for that,"

Aqua was about to protest but, pinched her nose in annoyance "Whatever you say Freddie—apparently, she's 16 years old when she's supposed to be 14 years old—wait a minute how the bloody hell did that happen?"

Ariel mouth _'Time turner'_ causing Aqua to widen her eyes in horror "No... way... are you serious?"

"Apparently the apple doesn't fall from the same family tree Blue,"

"Bloody hell... I just hope the twins won't go through that mum will have a heart attack," Aqua sighed "What else did we miss from all that?"

"Does that mean I was right then?"

"Fred not now we're trying to have a conversation,"

"But, but, but, but," Fred protested weakly that George patted his twin on the back.

"Let it go Gred let it go..."

Fred pouted "Fine but, I still want to know what they're talking about Forge,"

"I'm sure they'll tell us when their ready after all it's not like it's the first time this happen remember,"

Fred nodded to himself "True... true..." he murmured with a tiredly sigh not noticing that Seth was mumbling under his breath along with Sam and the pack.

Seth grew quiet "That means we're the same age," he muttered; he felt so relieved on that "That's awesome to know…she sounds much older than that" he weakly says.

"Well she's not since you two are the same age Seth?" Ariel asked.

"Err…" Seth flushed at this "Well you know it's been years since I last saw her …. You would think I would recognize my own best friend as a kid," he weakly says.

Ariel and Aqua raise their eyebrow at him

"Riiiight… and yes we been told that more than once from our friends and family… she's always been smart even when she was a kid," Aqua shrugged at this casually staring at her ring no particular reason but, Jared had this odd jealous look but, kept it to himself "I just love my ring," she gave a love sigh "And I miss my Ceddy bear," she pouts causing Fred to snicker.

"Ceddy bear imagine how Cedric feels about that," Fred snickered at the nickname.

"Oh, shut up Freddie," Aqua pouts "Ceddy bear loves his nickname he even said so," she huffed.

"Sure, sure, whatever you say blue," Fred snorts shaking his head.

"Yeah…even though she's can speak French and 24 other different languages in a young age too…" Seth mumbled under his breath which left Aqua to raise her eyebrow at him but, decided to let that subject go by apologizing to them for their somewhat harsh behavior "So … how old is she really…?" she asked.

"She's 14 years old but, I supposed she skipped two years … in our old school without us finding out…" Ariel murmured under her breath "And you do know it's rude to ask a lady's age, right?" she asked raising her eyebrow.

"My bad…I was just curious," Seth murmured.

"It's fine …and I'm sorry for being rude back there… 8-10 years can change a person and hold … deep, very deep, secrets surely you would know that better than anyone, wouldn't you?" Aqua gave Sam and the pack a challenge look causing them to panic/horror/surprise looks as she put her hair over her shoulder not noticing the looks with a sigh "But, then again you probably wouldn't understand … and don't mind my sister Ariel back there she's been a bit cranky we both are we didn't sleep very well… had lack of sleep so you can blame our dimwitted cousin for that," she scoffed leaving Jake to freeze "Imagine bringing her boyfriend into the mix is just plain rude," she explained with a scoff.

"Bella…" Jake looked like he was panicking which left Aqua to flinch; he noticed this of course but, seemed concerned about it "Wh-what does she have to do with this?" he blurted out.

"You know… I'm starting to really hate that name… so I rather call her Isabella thanks," Aqua spats stiffly with a cold _'don't mess with me'_ look which left Jake quiet.

Jake shifted uncomfortable "She hates being called that…" he mumbled under his breath.

Aqua scoffed "I don't really bloody care what that stupid little harlot thinks as she can go straight to hell for all I care," she snarled with a shrug which Jake blinked his eyes dumbly.

"You must really hate her than I thought…" Jake mumbled under his breath noticing her tone.

"No duh—why do you think she's acting all jealous towards me and my family," Aqua snorted at this "Thinking I'm jealous just because she's has a bloody vampire as her boyfriend— "she scoffed pushing her hair over her shoulder not noticing Sam and the pack gape looks "Unlike her my boyfriend Cedric is wayyy better looking than he is, he's tall, handsome, he's a sport jock, isn't that cocky, and a perfect gentleman unlike my dimwitted cousin I'm not clumsy, weak, or acting like a damsel in distress or obsess with her boyfriend who doesn't have time for her friends or family she's too selfish to think about anyone's needs but, herself that's the difference between us and I don't disrespect my parents while she does. It's bloody ridiculous how she would disrespect my uncle Charlie after everything he went through she just doesn't care for anything but, that stupid vampire of hers he's not even that good looking," she explained with a huff.

"But, he looks like Cedric so basically, he is your type," Fred pointed out.

"He does not,"

"Does too even George can vouch for that,"

"He does not,"

"Does too,"

"Does not,"

"Does too,"

"He does not,"

"Does too,"

"Does not,"

"Does too,"

"He does not,"

"Does too,"

"Does not,"

"Does too,"

Jared stared at her in disbelief cutting their argument "You said it again twice this time,"

Aqua raised her eyebrow at him "Said what?"

"Vampire…"

"Yeah so... what's your point?"

Jared shifted uncomfortable "You also called us wolves… yesterday…"

"Again, what's your bloody point American boy #10 hmmm?"

Jared lips twitched although his left eye was twitching "I do have a name you know…?"

"And yet I don't care," Aqua snorted leaving Jared shoulders to slump in disappointment; although part of her does but, she won't admit it; she's just … very closed off and loves Cedric too much.

"I don't believe you…"

"Why are we having this meaningful conversation is beyond me American boy,"

"I told you this before …it's Jared…"

"What?"

"I told you my name is Jared… Jared Cameron,"

"Yeah so what?"

Jared shrugged holding back a growl "I'm just saying my name is Jared not American boy?"

"And yet I don't bloody care American boy?"

"Bull shit,"

"Excuse me…. "Aqua whip splashed turning to Jared who gulped nervously "What did you just say?"

"Bull— "Jared gave a sly smirk "Shit what are you going to do about it angel cakes?"

Instead of answering she grabbed his arm and flipped him backwards harshly on the ground with a loud _'boom'_ leaving San and the pack dumbfounded and winced when she did that.

"You may talk big American boy but, don't bloody test me— "Aqua hissed at him harshly "I dare you to call me that again," as she twisted his arms backyards causing Jared to wince at this "Don't test me … because unlike some people I don't let anyone get away that easily and won't like the consequences...do we understand each other," she demanded leaving Jared to groan in pain.

"Ye—yes… "Jared quietly wincing in pain "I just… I want you to call me Jared… instead of American boy… that's all… is that so hard to ask…I mean why is that so hard for you to understand that"

Aqua stared at him for a long moment Jared could've sworn her eyes soften but, her eyes instantly changed icy cold by turning away "Fine… just this once I'm calling you Jared…but, don't think it's going to change anything but, don't ever call me angel cakes and we'll be fine with no problem got it" she drifted off with an unreadable expression on her face; Jared's lips twitched that he gave a slight nod letting him go his arms "Good…now if you excuse me… I'm going to find my sister Lil Red since you people— "she circled her wrist around Sam and the pack "Are starting to piss me off," she explained with a huff walking inside by grabbing Fred by the arm with a yelp not far behind.

Once Aqua and Fred left leaving Sam and the pack in an awkward tension until Jared groaning in pain "Fuck that hurt," he hovered his stomach groaning in pain while rubbing his arms "Damn she kicks hard for a little person and where did she learned how to do that" he murmured.

Jake hesitated to look over his friend "You okay Jar and didn't you hear Toby they taught them how to defend themselves since their father Dan used to be in the army along with Ben… and Toby remember," he murmured.

Jared groaned in pain "Oh right… yeah… yeah that would explain so much…and don't worry about me "he says sarcastically "It's not every day you get back flipped backwards by your own imprint. Yeah, I'm just jiffy Jake," he flatly says with Jake offered a hand "Thanks man,"

Jake shrugged "No worries I think you should watch what you say around Aqua… " he drifted off in low tones "Even if she's your imprint I didn't think she would flip you backwards or twist your arms.. just because you called her angel cakes. Good luck trying to win her over man because she's a doll," he grinned "And a darling," he explained.

"Oh, shut up," Jared playfully pushed Jake by the shoulder causing Sam and the pack to chuckle at this "At least we know she can take care of herself unlike Bella," he snorted at this "I can see why they hate her so much though, can't blame the girl," he explained.

"I think we all know they don't get along with Swan Jar," Paul scowled shaking his head "We should really be careful around them though…" he murmured.

"Couldn't agree with you there buddy," Jared chuckled then gave Jake a playful shoulder "And gee thanks Jake that helps a whole lot," he sarcastically says.

"No problem buddy,"

Seth shakes his head "Your lucky that's all she gave you Jar. Imagine if Leah was here she would've kicked your ass," he pointed out.

"Yeah I know… I just… it really irritating me how she's call me American boy," Jared scowled and winced in pain "At least she knows my name now... and I think I'm starting to soften her up a little bit…"

"How can you tell?"

"I saw her eyes soften before it turned icy again…. great way to introduce myself to the girl,"

"Maybe… you can … apologize and start over?"

"You really think she fall for that. She's not like Swan no offense Jake,"

"No taken and you should tell her that...apologize and maybe you guys can start over"

"You saw what she did back there there's no way she'd listen to me," Jared snorted "As if that wasn't bad enough … she has a boyfriend … I can't do that…" he drifted off remembering how Sam and Leah broke up… he didn't want to be the reason they broke up because of it… Leah was his best friend before they… drifted apart... "But, then again … I don't know … we'll just have to see I guess," he explained in murmur tones.

Sam noticed his impression knowing what he's thinking and sighed "I know Aqua personally Jar…after all we did grew up together…along with her siblings" he drifted off "But, the only person who knows her personally like really, really well besides Ariel and Hermione is Leah… and they're best friends before we all drifted apart when they moved away to England," he explained.

Jared grew quiet "You think Leah would help me…"

Sam shrugged "Depends on her… she'd probably listen to you then with me"

Paul snorted "Asking Leah for help is an understatement you know she won't listen to either of us except maybe Jake and Seth,"

"Gee thanks," Seth sarcastically replied.

"Thanks for the support Paul," Jake snorted at this.

"Well… at least we got some answers…" Embry spoke up.

Sam and the pack didn't answer as they're too deep into their thoughts until—

"So … what do we do now…?" Quil asked.

"I guess… we'll just head to the cafeteria," Sam spoke up with a shrug.

"Awesome since I'm starving," Quil replied as they headed to the cafeteria.

After a few minutes of gathering their breakfast since it was now 10:15 in the morning so they had another two hours before lunch begins which was pizza day today, so Sam and the pack would likely eat a lot of pizza's today.

"So…" Jake spoke up nibbling his breakfast "What should we do if we see Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Neville?"

"We should get to know them, make them comfortable so they can use to the town etc," Sam spoke up.

Jake nodded at this "Yeah I think that would be a good idea…" he paused for a moment frowning at something "Do you think something happen last night… when they went to Charlie's house?"

"What do you mean?" Paul asked.

"Well I don't know if you guys noticed but, Ariel and Aqua had … bags under their eyes as if they had lack of sleep or something?" Jake pointed out.

Sam frowned at this along with Seth who looked worried at this with tension in the air

"You don't think … Bella did something … do you?" Jared asked with a frown.

"I would hope not… but, I wouldn't come pass her since she and Cullen always sneak through the window in the middle of the night," Paul snorted at this "I bet something happen but, I don't know what?"

"You don't think … he'd … do anything to Ginny do you…" Jake stiffly replied.

Sam frowned "We can't jump into conclusions Jake but, …despite the Cullens being our enemies… I wouldn't be so sure…" he murmured.

Jake sighed "Damn…I was hoping … we'd have some peace around here," he then pushed his food away "It's official… I lost my appetite," he murmured.

"Oh, come on Jake I'm sure it's fine… maybe they didn't do anything?" Seth tried to help his friend feel better.

"Do you honestly think Cul—Edward wouldn't bite her… what if he tried to do that with Hermione," Jake pointed out causing Seth to frown.

"He wouldn't…. would he?" Seth growled protectively turning to Sam and the pack who instantly stiffen at this.

"It's against the treaty to bite a person Seth… he knows that," Sam pointed out.

"But, what if he did…then what?" Jake pointed out.

"Then we're going to have a problem since the treaty stated that they can't bite a human or else the treaty is broken," Sam stiffen at this causing more tension in the air and around the table "Besides Edward maybe a lot of things… but, he wouldn't break the treaty … that's all on Bella… Jake," he explained.

Jake scowled "Yeah well… if she tries anything to Ginny …or Hermione, Luna, and Neville … well… you don't want to know what I'd do …" he spats.

"That makes two of us man," Paul points out "Now can we please continue eating all this talking about Swan is losing my appetite and I rather eat thanks without talking about her," he argued back causing everyone to murmur agreement.

"Fine with me," Jake murmured as he didn't want to talk about Bella anyway but, felt this … uneasy feeling that it was just beginning that would change everything between them that would cost their friendship for good.

In the other side of the building where Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna were taking their tests, two long hours they were finally done so Toby gave Hermione and her friends some money but, of course his sister Hermione was about to protest but, Toby insisted so they ended up following Toby who was showing them around including the cafeteria. Since Ariel, Aqua, Fred, George, Jayden, Cameron, Sophia and Mal were currently taking a tour around the school thanks to Ben's instructions since neither of them needed it but, at least they were done so now they had to pick their uniforms that Hermione's brothers ordered a few week's advance when they were planning on coming here to start fresh.

Hermione, Ginny and Luna had different choices of colors of shirts but, the skirts had to be either navy plaid, red plaid or plain khaki skirts so they got all each color for five days each week. For Neville, he also had different choices but, his grandmother Augusta took care of his clothes sizes with Charlie's help which she's grateful for since she doesn't know the muggle clothing, so it was good that Charlie was familiar to the muggle clothing. In fact, Neville learned a lot of things about Hermione's family from this morning that Hermione's uncle Charlie knew his parents Frank and Alice, while learning his real name is Henry Montresor who knew as they grew up together especially his father, so he would ask him what were they like as kids which Charlie had no problem telling them stories.

Charlie Swan was a sweet person who's very protective with his family; Neville can tell that he wasn't close with his daughter Isabella—who prefer as _'Bella'_ which left him to shiver as he rather call her Isabell anyway—he also learned that Hermione's uncle Charlie knew Harry's, Luna's, Fred, George, Percy's, Charlie's, Bill, Ron's and Ginny's parents with a few others including his grandmother. Neville didn't know how they met until Hermione told him and Luna the truth. Apparently, Hermione isn't a muggleborn but, a pureblood including her family who are in hiding when the first war started… so basically her parents are purebloods just like him and the rest of their friends… before hell went loose…Hermione held in a lot of secrets about her family to herself not that he's angry or anything because he can understand why she wanted to keep it to herself since he's the same way with his family and didn't seem to mind much. Neville already considers Hermione as his sister but, blood so he's protective with the girls knowing the subject was sensitive.

Hermione hoped it would give them a fresh start especially since she's staying with her uncle Charlie with her family of siblings and friends of course. Although her brothers are also here with their families, so it wasn't so bad. In some ways, it gave Neville some confidence in himself that he didn't had it in him being under his father's Frank shadow after Professor McGonagall gave a few words to his grandmother... well she hasn't said one word until she startled the poor boy apologizing furiously that she shouldn't treat him the way she did just because he looked like her son Frank that doesn't mean he's his father or somewhere around those parts.

Hermione learned that the hard way. Neville being the gentle fellow that he was hugging his grams by the waist telling her that she didn't needed to apologize for anything since she didn't do anything wrong. She only did what she thought was right but, she insisted that she makes it up to her grandson knowing her only son Frank and her daughter in law Alice wouldn't approve if they knew that she was treating Neville exactly like his father. It just isn't possible.

So, you can say they had a mutual understanding between them until Augusta learned that James and Lily's only son Harry did to her grandson. You can say she's a bit disappointed what brought Harry. James. Potter to snap into the dark side at least that's what they claimed anyway but, she didn't want to believe it since Harry was also known as a gentle shy boy. She knew James and Lily as children, so she doesn't blame Harry for being angry at the wizarding world but, she was a bit surprised that Harry wasn't under her custody when she learned the news about James and Lily's deaths. It causes quite a ruckus around those dark times especially since she was his Harry's grandmother in some ways because Lily was like a 2nd daughter to her after losing her baby girl after she had Frank. It broke her heart that she couldn't bare anymore children after him because of the war.

Hermione was deep into her thoughts that she was cut off out of her thoughts when her stomach growled quite loudly causing her to flush in embarrassment while her big brother Toby laughed out loud offering them to lunch which she protested at first but, he insisted from one stern look so they ended up following Toby to the cafeteria after they have a private conversation on hearing Hermione's and Ginny's story back in Hogwarts. He wanted to get every fact from his baby sister story even if it's going to cause him on a killing rampage towards the bullies.

"Toby… we're done with our tests…" Hermione softly says.

"That's good cookie are you done too Ginny, Neville, Luna?" Toby asked collecting their test as they nodded at this.

"Yes, we're done Toby," Ginny softly says.

Toby noticed Hermione and Ginny's lack of sleep which made him worried sick "Ginny, Mya did you guys sleep alright last night?" he asked.

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other almost silently if they should tell him until Luna blurted out "We couldn't sleep that well due to Isabella's slack of sleep talking and something about … Victoria… "she murmured leaving Toby to flinch at this.

"Did you just say Victoria…" Toby asked trying not to make it obvious.

"Yes, she kept screaming so I put a silence charm around her to shut her up … even though it didn't work quite well… she kept moving around the bed which was hard for the rest of us to sleep," Luna mumbled under her breath "I blame the nargles they seem to think that she has a lot of evil in her head,"

Hermione sighed at this rubbing her eyes sleepy giving a tired yawn leaving Toby to soften his eyes "Come here cookie bear," as he steadied her on his back which startled the poor girl then grabbed Ginny, Luna and Neville by the hand "I want to show you guys something," he explained.

They followed him with Hermione being carried she didn't bother to protest or anything as her eyes was started to get droopy from getting a bit sleepy.

"Did you even sleep at all last night Mia?" Toby drifted off noticing his sister Hermione frowned shaking her head at this causing Toby to sigh at this "Stay close there's still construction in the school and I don't want you guys to get hurt here," he pointed out while carrying his sister on his back steadying her while gathering Ginny, Luna and Neville close to him making sure they weren't followed.

"Ben and I were talking … since we're not in— "Toby looked around as the hallway was deserted "In Hogwarts anymore I made this idea for you and your friends to come here whenever you see fit," he explained as he made a couple of dials around the locker as it opened a door leaving Ginny, Luna and Neville widen their eyes at this in awe.

"Whaa— "Ginny, Luna and Neville who was rather speechless now; just because they're going to stay in a muggle town that doesn't mean they can't practice their magic in certain areas which was like the Room of Requirement.

"What is this place Toby?" Hermione murmured sleepily with a yawn "I don't remember seeing this in the tour,"

"That's because it's not part of the tour for muggles nugget," Toby told her.

"Oh…" Hermione yawned at this rubbing her eyes "That's nice…" she murmured causing Toby to frown at this.

"What exactly happen last night that would make … you guys not sleep well?" Toby asked.

Ginny, Luna and Neville looked at each other with wary looks then Ginny spoke up between them "Well… I had a nightmare last night…" she murmured.

Toby raised his eyebrow steadying Hermione on his back "Oh … what was it about?" he asked.

Ginny muttered something under her breath "… It was about Harry… who … tried to torture me… I didn't realize that Mione's cousin was home … and brought a visitor… she brought that boy… that we met yesterday," she murmured.

"Boy what boy?" Toby frowned slightly alarmed at this.

"The one that looks like Cedric?" Luna pointed out "The one who tried to read our thoughts yesterday,"

Toby frowned "Are you telling me … that Edward… was inside the room… in Isabella's room," he stiffly replied causing Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Neville to nod at this which cause Toby to swore under his breath "That selfish no good for nothing—" he stopped feeling his whole body shaking "Please tell me he didn't do anything to you Ginny?" he explained.

"Well… he didn't exactly do anything but, he was … hovering me and … I may've lost it by screaming because his eyes… were…well…glowering and it scared me… he … reminded me on that particular day… that happen to me …" Ginny murmured.

"HE DID WHAT?! THAT SON OF A BITCH" Toby exclaimed and swore like a sailor not realizing that he woke up Hermione with a yelp and fell down then turns around seeing his sister on the floor but, only to realize that she was on top of the bed "Oh bloody hell I'm so sorry Mia," he rushed over to pick up his little sister who frowned at this "I didn't mean to drop you are you okay?"

Hermione sighed at this "Yes… I'm fine apparently this bed caught me before I fell to the floor," she frowned.

"Sorry nugget," Toby winced at this.

"It's okay it's not your fault… I would've felt the same way… if that happen to me too…" Hermione murmured.

"He better not, I'm going to teach that no good for nothing vamp—" Toby looked murderous then took a deep breath and calm down "Mya… I want you and you three to listen to me okay… if he tries to go near you…I want you to let me know please tell me that uncle Charlie did something?" he explained.

"He did uncle Charlie with Ariel, Aqua, Fred, George and Neville rushed over to Isabella's room and saw Edward there… I think that's his name, right?" Hermione paused for a moment causing Toby to nod at this "Well… uncle Charlie got really mad and well … let's just say he grounded her … for the next six months," she murmured.

"Good… good…" Toby grumbled at this giving a quick text to Ben telling him that they needed to put wards around the house "So … what exactly happen last night?"

"Well we were just going to bed minding our own business and … well I guess Ginny had a nightmare," Luna murmured which left Ginny to shiver which Neville squeezed her hand in comfort which she returned "And when she screamed it startled the rest of us because your uncle Charlie, Ariel, Aqua, Fred, George and Neville raced into Isabella's room only to find Edward was in the room with Isabella that left your uncle quite angry," she explained.

"Really….?" Toby stiffly replied.

"Yes and once Edward left….Isabella tried to pretend she was asleep but, your uncle wasn't having it he yelled at her, screamed at the top of his lungs telling her off said something about house arrest and put her in lock down if she continues to act as a spoil brat or something then your cousin said that she's practically an adult that she can move in with Edward and his family which didn't seem to help her case," Neville pointed out.

Toby face expression lips were thin as ice "And then what happen?" he stiffly asked

Hermione yawned rubbing her eyes "Well uncle Charlie here I'll show you my memory so you can see it yourself Toby—" she grabbed her Pensieve out of her beaded bag and poured her memories "Here Toby take a look," she murmured.

"How the bloody Merlin did you get a pensive," Toby cried out in shock.

"I build it," Hermione shrugged at this with a yawn "What?"

"You build this … you do know this is really advance even in your age nugget," Toby cried out.

"I know… which is why I build it," Hermione murmured "Oh and Gin you should pour your memories inside so Toby can see..."

Ginny nodded at this taking the memory out and poured it inside the pensive; it took Toby gawked at this and dumped his head inside the pensive seeing last night events…

 **[flashback of last night] ..**

Later that night Hermione, Ginny and Luna changed their pajamas and went to sleep after the exhausting day after listening a bit hearing Ariel, Aqua and their uncle Charlie catching up a bit that they drifted to sleep. A strange rustling woke up Ginny up. It was pitch black and she assumed that it was Fred and George wreaking havoc, so she sat up to yell at them. Although as her eyes adjusted to the lack of light, her sight that greeted was far more disturbing.

 **~*~End of Chapter Twenty-Six~*~**

 **Whooooooo! I'm finally done with Ch. 26 now you're probably wondering what's happening in Hogwarts, right? the aftermath and all that? Don't worry it's in the next chapter. It's a lot of changes between the chapters I know but, I finally finished it. yay for me ^_^ anyway let me know what you guys think?**


	28. Chapter Twenty-Seven

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: The Hidden Room (R.O.R)**

 **[flashback part 2-last night events]…**

It seemed that Bella had arrived after she, Luna and Hermione had fallen asleep. But, instead of it only being Bella, her boyfriend, the creepy pale chap which she learned that Edward Cullen was a vegetarian vampire from the big tan people's house. He was hovering over her while she was in her tang top and very short shorts. The way that he was leaning over her brought to her mind a memory of another time-of a black haired and green-eyed boy and of herself who had been in the same position.

 _"Itsy Bitsy Ginny, sprawled out on the floor…"_ Harry taunted her _"Why won't you just give in Ginny,"_ he tutted at her as his eyes gleamed into gold _"Your brother already gave up and it didn't even take very long. Although I think he always wanted this power. It has a certain…. Allure if you will… that it's just impossible to resist,"_ he let out a long-suffering sigh _"It's such a pity you just won't give in…. don't worry though I have time and you will make the best Dark Queen but, until then…"_ he leaned over leering and suddenly the world went black.

The flashback had Ginny shuddering and when Bella went to check over at her and she saw the boy's golden eyes, she had completely lost it and started screaming that echoed the house.

Barley a moment later, there was a small crash and a couple of other crashes across the hall and footsteps started towards the girl's room. The door swung open to reveal Charlie with a shotgun with her two brothers Fred and George, then Neville, Ariel and Aqua with wands intact.

The scream had startled Edward and Bella in inaction so they were frozen there.

"What the hell! Get out of my house Cullen!" Charlie yelled, waving the shotgun. "I'm not 'fraid to use this!"

"What the bloody hell are you doing with our sister **CULLEN?! GET OFF HER?!"** Fred and George snarled as Ariel and Aqua held their waists glaring at the vampire.

 ** _"GET AWAY FROM HER NOW!?"_** Ariel snarled.

 **"DON'T JUST STAND THERE YOU PEEPING TOM! GET OUT!"** Aqua growled.

Edward seemed to snap out of his trace and need to no more prompting and swiftly climbed out of the room and through the window. Then all the attention was turned to Ginny. Hermione and Luna peered over her bunk although for Luna her head was upside down from what Ginny can tell anyway "Gin are you alright?" she softly asked.

.

"Are you okay Gin?"

"Yeah… yeah… it was just a stupid nightmare… sorry… for waking you," Ginny murmured in her response, even though she was still shivering from how close Edward was; it just reminded her on her unknown past in Hogwarts that she has no desire to repeat ever.

Fred and George (the twins) Ariel and Aqua (the twins), Neville and Charlie seemed to accept that although Hermione backed off along with Luna who gave her hand squeeze that she can sleep next to her if she wanted which Ginny sniffed nodded to herself and climbed up next to Luna after a promise of later in her eyes from Hermione. Bella had laid down and pulled the cover over her head. She was trying to appear to be asleep which didn't seem to work with Charlie since he's too angry to even speak to her and had a different idea.

" ** _Oh, no you don't missy! What in the hell—what in the world were you thinking?! Are you crazy?! What PART OF NO BOYS in the BEDROOM DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?! Franky, I am so extremely disappointed in you. Hell, we have bloody guests in here?! You Are DEFIENTLY GROUNDED FOR A MONTH. NO NOT ONE MONTH SIX WHOLE MONTHS NO BOYS, NO VISITORS, NO TV, CELL PHONE, COMPUTERS OR ANY CONTACT WITH YOUR FRIENDS ESPECIALLY EDWARD,"_** Charlie shaking his head that his whole face was red in anger grabbing both her screen t.v. confiscating her cell phone, and her lap top with the help of the boys who was gave an icy cold look the girl **_" WHAT-SO-EVER that you can't even talk to Edward or any of the CULLENS until it sinks in your THICK HEADED SKULL on how inappropriate your actions were and don't even bother calling your mother on this ISABELLA MARIE SWAN because as soon as I tell your mother what you been carless and disobeyed my rules in this house I won't bother with her with this so I suggest you keep that in mind what your actions are," _**he exclaimed in anger.

"You can't do that," Isabella protested at this "I'm 18 years old I'm practically an adult if you ground me and not let me see Edward I'll live with him and his family"

Charlie looked really pissed that you can practically see steam out of his ears "Then start acting like it Isabella?! In fact, I don't want to hear another word from you young lady since you been nothing but a spoil brat this past few months not only you're disrespecting me in my own home when we have guests who just arrived here today when you been nothing but, rude with my family the only thing you're going to do is go **STRAIGHT TO SCHOOL and GO STRAIGHT** **HOME** no hanging out with your friends or any school actives, that's happening in this town if you're going to continue being an inconsiderate brat right now you have three shots at this… and if you mess those three shorts I'm done dealing with you that I won't have no choice to send you back to **_FLORIDA WHERE YOUR MOTHER WILL DEAL WITH YOU IF YOU KEEP THIS NONSENSE BEHAVIOR!? YOUR MOTHER AND I NEVER TAUGHT YOU TO DISOBEY EITHER OF OUR RULES IF THIS KEEPS HAPPENING I WILL PUT YOU IN LOCKDOWN AND HOUSE ARREST THAT YOU WON'T BE TO ABLE TO SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY OR ESCAPE FROM THIS HOUSE WHEN I GET THROUGH WITH YOU ISABELLA MARIE SWAN?! "_** he barked causing Bella to yelp not used to him yelling at her that you can practically see that her once older cousin Isabella is in very thin ice with her uncle Charlie once he gave a comforting glance at Ginny who gave a small smile turning to his daughter Isabella with an icy cold glare that left Bella to shrink a little. It gave Hermione slightly shivers down her spine as she knew how her uncle Charlie has his limits with her cousin Isabella.

Once the boys put away the stuff outside somewhere they rushed back inside to comfort their sister Ginny and gave Isabella an icy cold glare towards Isabella that she couldn't help but, slightly shiver down her spine that left her to shrink against the wall that she felt small from their cold icy glares on their faces. Fred, George and Neville were circling around Ginny with worried looks on their faces with Hermione and Luna not far behind.

"Are you sure you're okay Gin?" Neville murmured at this gripping his wand from his robe pajamas.

Ginny nodded at this "Yeah— "she sniffed wiping her tears "I'll be okay thanks Nev," she murmured at this.

Neville nodded giving her a final hug but, before he left he gave Isabella an icy cold glare for being stupid giving a sneer and huffed heading back to his room with Fred and George not far behind. Ariel and Aqua didn't leave just yet as they were being a mama bear to the young ones.

"Are you sure you girls don't want to share with us in our room we don't mind at all," Ariel asked, they both insisted wanting Ginny, Luna and Hermione to share in their room holding Ginny close, over her shoulder they were staring at their estrange cousin Isabella with an icy cold expression on their faces.

"I—I'll be fine thanks Ariel, thanks Aqua," Ginny murmured at this.

"Alright if you're sure but, just so you know the offer still stands until further notice. Night Ginny bear," Aqua murmured kissing her forehead.

"Night Ginny bear," Ariel kissed her forehead, then Luna and then their sister Hermione "Holler if you need us huh?" causing Luna and Hermione to nod at this.

That's when they turned the lights off on their way out, so when the girls were enveloped by darkness; that didn't stop from Bella from scoffing and spoke up.

"Thanks a lot loser,"

Hermione's eyes grew harden and before she can defend her friend that's when her sisters Ariel and Aqua opened the door and raced over to their estrange cousin glowering their eyes with an icy cold glare as they gave her a cold stare against Isabella who suddenly grew much smaller into a tiny size like an ant "I suggest you back the hell off Isabella if you didn't brought Edward in your bedroom in the bloody first place by disrespecting uncle Charlie AGAIN that practically freaking out poor Ginny out of instance we wouldn't be in this position considering Ginny hasn't done shit to you so I suggest you keep your scrawny arse mouth and your facts straight shut before I set your hair on fire and another thing don't you ever and I mean ever dare blame this on Ginny since this was your bloody fault in the bloody first place?!" Ariel snarled leaving Bella slumped feeling slight smaller than before but, that didn't stop her from glaring at her cousin Ariel or was it Aqua she didn't seem to care at the moment.

"Shut up you don't know anything you're just jealous that I got a boyfriend and you don't," Bella scowled at this.

Ariel stared at her dimwitted cousin in disbelief "Jealous, why on earth would I be bloody jealous of you when I have nothing to be jealous of since I'm happy with my life I have friends and family who love me who would never in a million years toy or take me for granted for anything and FYI I have a boyfriend thank you his name is George and happens to be Ginny's older brother—" this time Ariel was now face to face with Isabella who shrunk much smaller than before "And just so your clear I know all about your secrets from the past two years that you been living here on how you're dating a dimwitted vampire who's nothing compared to my Georgie!?" she snarled leaving Bella to yelp leaning against the wall noticing Aqua's cold icy stare.

"And just because your boyfriend looks exactly like my boyfriend Cedric that doesn't make us friends or family Isabella so I suggest you get your damn facts straight and stop acting like you're the queen of Sheba Isabella Marie Swan when you're not even close to one except maybe Edward's sister Rosalie who's the queen Bee at least she has a good reason to hate you just like the rest of us and if you think you can get uncle Charlie wrapped around your finger like you did with your dimwitted boyfriend Edward or how your toying or use Jake to get Edward's jealous you got another coming because guess what Isabella we're not going anywhere so you better get used to that because this is our home town as much as it was yours since you never liked this town in the first place until you met Edward—"Aqua sneered like a Slytherin "So don't act like I would ever in a million years like Edward since he's not my type. I'm very happy with my boyfriend Cedric even if they're long lost twins so let's get one thing straight… we don't like you and it's so bloody obvious you don't like us either but, if you touch either of our kids or bully them you're going to wish you were never born because I can make your life a living hell. You better watch yourself Isabella if you think Jake or anyone in this town will back you up you better damn recognized that we're the main queens in this town not you. And as for Jake it's not going to happen because he has us. We love him than you ever did that includes my sister and if you think of even try messing or bully around with our sisters you would have to go through us— "she growled which Isabella yelped that her back was leaning against the wall shrinking away from her estrange cousins "Got it?!" she sneered at this.

"That includes George my boyfriend, Fred, and Neville apart from our brothers and the twins brothers too you got that?! It doesn't even matter if we're family or not. I was never jealous of you inconsiderate cockroach and neither is Aqua as we both have a boyfriend who we both love and wouldn't toy or use their feelings unlike some people we know— " Ariel sneered giving Isabella an up and down glower stare "I don't need anyone to tell me otherwise and even if we didn't have a boyfriend we can get one without toying or use their emotions just like that— "with a snap of her fingers "Unlike you Isabella neither of us don't enjoy hurting people don't ever compare us with you since that's all you. In fact, the way I see it Jake won't be focusing on you anymore since he's more focus on someone else and I won't hesitate to hurt you Isabella make one remark about my family well Ben, Toby, Jay, Cameron, Aqua and I will make your life a living hell that it would ruin your whole reputation in this entire town on who you really truly are—that not even uncle Charlie can help from the looks of things uncle Charlie also has his limits with you?! So, don't you dare test me or act like you know the rest of us Isabella?!" she snarled glowering her eyes angrily with a growl causing Bella slightly shaking in fear and very small shrinking into a tiny small ant giving another fierce growl to her cousin then bid their sister Hermione, Ginny and Luna goodnight kissing them on the forehead; it didn't stop Ariel and Aqua to give another icy cold warning look towards Bella who gulped shaking ultimately afraid and turned off the lights in their bedroom.

Isabella grumbled _'whatever'_ under her breath knowing Jake wouldn't do that to her; Hermione snorted knowing the truth. Unfortunately, Ginny heard that as she couldn't hold back her anger even if she's half asleep scared state of her mind right now and spoke up.

"At least I have a brain. You know that thing that you get when you put you, your boyfriend and a smart person together. Oh, and one more thing you're a horrible inconsiderate selfish brat that doesn't even respect your father unlike you I love my parents, who don't toy or use their emotions just because you have a boyfriend and love another person behind his back then he's a bloody idiot; if I was a guy I would never in a million years go out with you even if you were the last woman on earth but, since I'm not I have my love with my parents, my big brothers and my friends who support me on my decisions no matter what so you better watch yourself and I can see Mione and the rest of the lot don't get along with you that includes the rest of us. Good night!" she harshly hissed at her.

The next morning Hermione woke up early around 6:30 in the morning not only because Bella was sleep talking in her sleep that left her to roll her eyes at her cousin in annoyance and went to check on her two best friends Ginny and Luna. Ever since Neville and Luna came along they became close as siblings but, blood. Well except Neville and Luna apparently, they been spending a lot of together that left her to giggle as she made a mental note to set them up together since they're quite cute together especially after what happen yesterday. Once she quietly climbed out of her bed she saw her friends who were already awake as well.

"You can't sleep either," Ginny murmured at this.

Hermione nodded at this looking at her cousin with a scoff and turned back to Ginny "Come on, we better get ready since we got that big test today," she murmured quietly.

"You think after all that she would start acting her age," Ginny snorted at this causing the girls to nod in agreement.

 **[end of flashback] …**

Toby swore under his breath "Okay that's it I'm going to call Ben and call enforcements by telling him that we're going to extend our stay in G.M. Starlight Manor by fixing it up under two weeks instead of two months in December because I can't even—" he was breathing heavily that he couldn't even speak "That son of a bitch?!" he snarled and kicked the furniture that cause the kids to yelp that left Toby a couple of minutes to calm down "Three strikes… if she even … starts anything with you guys … just remember three strikes and she's out of here before she can blink!?" he exclaimed.

"What happens when she strikes all three of them Toby?" Neville asked not liking Hermione's cousin either just like the rest of the lot.

Toby chuckled with a grin that reminded Neville that he could've been in Slytherin "Let's just say … I'm going to ruin her whole reputation in town that no one not even uncle Charlie, our estrange aunt Renee… or anyone in town is going to want anything to do with this girl or have her inheritance that she was going to get she can just forget it?!" he cried out causing Hermione and her friends to shiver knowing that very well and sighed tiredly "I'm sorry that you have to deal with her… don't worry Mia I'm going to talk to Ben and we'll fix the manor under two weeks instead of December okay," he explained softly.

"Okay…" Hermione murmured pausing for a moment "I didn't even noticed that … her boyfriend was in the room until uncle Charlie turn out the lights,"

"I didn't either and I don't think Isabella is being very nice to us," Luna murmured.

"Well don't worry kids, Ben and I are going to take care of her," Toby sighed at this "So … what do you think of the room?" he asked as the hidden room showed it's true form.

Whaa— "Ginny, Luna and Neville who was rather speechless now; just because they're going to stay in a muggle town that doesn't mean they can't practice their magic in certain areas which was like the Room of Requirement.

"Welcome to the Room of Requirement; well it's like the room anyway. Ben, Jay, Cameron and I used to come here in Hogwarts you know the Room of Requirement I mean. We usually go to that room to get away from the drama or whatever you had to deal with. Ben and I made a few adjustments," Toby began to say as he was steadying his baby sister on his back by carrying her by her legs, waved his wand showing the common room mixed of Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Slytherin and Hufflepuff; they're old houses from Hogwarts "It's like RoR but, we mixed up the colors from our former houses together so what do you guys think?" he asked.

"This is brilliant..." Ginny whispered in awe.

"I thought as much, I know Slytherin isn't very likable in Hogwarts but, as you can see it's not like Hogwarts it's just like it and plus … my favorite color is green so I didn't think you hold that against me," Toby answered setting down Hermione on the queen size bed that appeared in the room.

"How did you know …" Neville whispered.

Toby shrugged at this "I know my sister," he smirked playing with Hermione's sister hair as his eyes softly at this turning to her friends "So …. Since we're here you mind telling me what happen in Hogwarts since I didn't get the full story yet only if you want too of course," he assured them.

Ginny closed her eyes as she sat next down next to Hermione holding a pillow close to her as a comfort zone "Well… it started in the beginning of the term… when Harry got himself trouble for blowing up his aunt from his uncle's side," she began to say and began the story on her side of things similar to Hermione's who's soundly asleep at the moment while Luna and Neville explained there's; from Toby's expression it was from happy, to angry, to seething to icy stone cold look as if he wanted to murdered them "I don't know what made Harry snap … but, if you ask me … from what Mione said it seems that he's been lied too from the wizarding world," Ginny whispered.

Toby raised his eyes at this "What do you mean he's been lied too?" he asked.

Hermione who was wide awake from her nap after her 10 minutes resting her eyes "From what Harry told me and Ron … his aunt … well not so much of aunt mind through his uncle Vernon side she's very horrid... she was making fun of Harry's parents … which I don't blame him for that but, it's against the law to use magic or expose magic in front of muggles…" with a distant look on her eyes then took a deep breath "Harry didn't get in trouble or anything...after that … things were okay … until we went on our trip to Diagon Alley he didn't have his permission slip signed by either his uncle or aunt since they were his guardians… so he stayed behind while Ron and I went although we were arguing over something I would rather not talk about," she scowled as Ginny gave her a hug softly since her bruises were still there but, under a glamour charm just like hers "Anyway… Harry sneaked to Diagon Alley that's how Malfoy and his cronies somehow making it seem that Ron and I would get married which of course Ron didn't really think with his head so I told Ron that he wasn't worth it until Malfoy got hit by a snowball… he freaked out of course with Goyle and Crabbie following him not far behind that's how Harry came out from his cloak and we talked from there….we noticed there was a small shack where Professor McGonagall was there talking to some of her friends… they were talking about the mask murder about Sirius Black… who was after Harry… so Harry being curious wanted to see what was happening," she explained.

"And what exactly did he find out Mia?" Toby asked who didn't seem to like where this was going because of her eyes grew distant by the minute— "I heard about Sirius Black murdering… 12 innocent muggles... but, why do you think he wants to hurt Harry?" he asked.

Hermione grew quiet holding her breath "I have a theory… with Sirius Black... but, I don't got enough proof yet… all I know is that everyone in the Wizarding World thinks he's a murder—he's the reason why Harry's an orphan the only reason I know was because Ron and I were there when we overheard auntie Minnie talking to the other professors during our Hogsmeade Trip—auntie Minnie was with Hagrid and Professor Flitwick along with Minister Fudge—" she spats; Neville squeezed Hermione's hand which she returned gratefully trying to hold back a sob but, Toby rushed over to comfort her "Not only that he learned that Sirius sold his parents out to the dark lord… but, also found out that Sirius is his godfather—when Ron and I turned to Harry he was gone—so we rushed over to find him and ended up in the corner where he grew quiet… I kneeled to find him angry. It was like his whole body went stiff and shaking like mad—he yelled, screamed that he's going to find Sirius and kill him; he yelled stating that Sirius was the only reason why he became an orphan… why—his parents are dead… after that he just...snapped… out for revenge against everyone who ever lied to him. He had every right to be angry yes… but, taking his revenge against students like him wasn't the way to do it… I can understand why he's angry… I would've felt the same way if mummy and daddy were dead too—but, not like this… I couldn't handle it anymore… the bullying… the torture…" by then Hermione sobbed against Toby's shirt, in return Toby rubbed her back in comfort "It was a horrible it was like I couldn't even recognized my own best friend… Harry just snapped… and… things just getting complicated it didn't even help that Ron was under his influence … his torture… he started to see things differently … he turned… dark… and … deep down I know he's in there… he's just in the deep end… and I'm scared that if he reached the deep end… he won't come back…" she drifted off through the memory back in Hogwarts; Toby grew silent listening to his little sister's story "I just want my best friend back…" she whispered.

"Mia…I don't know if you heard but, there's no way Sirius Black would ever harm Harry like that— "Toby drifted off with a hesitate to look on his face "He's… a good guy," he pointed out.

"Why do you say that Toby?" Neville asked all confuse.

Toby held his breath "Because… our parents know him personally… he and James—Harry's dad they were practically soul brothers they did everything together…yes he's a big prankster, a git but, he grew up together with James since they were kids but, people seem to forget that he and James are cousins… he was the black sheep in his family… his parents disowned him for being in Gryffindor… he didn't believe the same beliefs as the rest of his family…or wanted to be a death eater since he hates the dark arts and will always hate it—his biggest enemy though was Severus—Severus Snape who's currently the Potions teacher right?" he explained.

"PROFESSOR SNAPE!?" Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna cried out in shock.

Toby nodded at this "Yes, that's right… I was only a little critter than... but, Lily she's really nice and told me a few things between her and Severus?" he asked.

"Like what?" Hermione asked titling her head; she's starting to piece the puzzle together.

"Lily and Severus used to be best friends that was until between their 5th or 6th year in Hogwarts fiasco happen… you see you know how I told you that Sirius tends to be prank people?"

"Yeah…"

"Well…. Sirius and James specialty was pranking Severus a lot— "Toby drifted off leaving Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna widen their eyes in horror "And I mean a lot and I don't know the Pacific's since Lily refused to talk about—all she told me that Severus called her something that she can never forgive…" he explained.

"What …what did he say…" Luna replied as her voice was small.

"It's a very dreadful word… prejudice towards muggles everywhere…" Toby drifted off.

"You mean …" Hermione gave wary looks with her friends who widen their eyes in horror as they knew which pacific word he meant "He called her a mudblood didn't he…" she flatly replied.

Toby nodded "Yes, yes he did… and that's when their friendship went downhill from there…" he drifted off.

"Bloody hell…" Neville ran his fingers thru his hair clearly stunned by this "No wonder he's always been…. a git…he became bitter when Harry's dad and his friends bullied him and now he's bullying the rest of us pacifically the Gryffindor's…" he bitterly laughed "He's even worst then they are and he's a bloody teacher." he spats.

Toby slowly nodded "Yes… I supposed in some ways he is… but, I think what really took a huge toll out of Severus was losing Lily that night… in Halloween when she and James lost their lives to protect their son Harry…" he explained.

Hermione grew silent "That's… what are you trying to say Toby…?" she asked.

"Well… I was only a 1rst year at the time mind you so I was a bit innocent then," Toby shrugged which left Hermione to snort "Don't give me that snort it's true," he was defending himself "Anyway Ben told me something that I'm not sure if it's obvious but, Ben could tell … that over the years… Severus always had this look whenever we were in the Great Hall… especially at the feast…." he explained.

"Like what...?"

"Ben had a theory that Severus was in love with Lily Potter 'nee Evans over the years which I thought it was bullocks at the time," Toby snorted at this causing Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Neville widen their eyes in horror "Yeah I had that same look too when I was with Hannah… you know before I got married to Spencer," he explained.

"You mean Severus—I mean Professor Snape was in love with Harry's mum," Neville's sputtered in shock looking a bit green "Gross," he scrunches his nose in disgusts.

"Tell me about it," Toby snorted "Anyway, back to my main point on what I'm trying to make…I can understand why Harry's upset but, he has no right to bully or torture students like that especially with you Mia," he drifted off "It's not right," he explained shaking his head in disappointment.

"I know that big brother but, he wasn't always this dark though…he was just confuse I know he was… hearing that someone is after him… isn't exactly pleasant besides he wasn't just my best friend you know… he was my first friend after Neville of course…and yet he turned his back on me… "Hermione blinked her tears away but, it kept falling down her cheeks which Toby wiped it softly off her cheeks softening his eyes towards his little sister as her voice was hoarse which broke his heart "After what happen with his aunt... well I wouldn't call him his aunt... it's from his uncle's side of the family I assume… they don't get along very well… he started bullying others by torturing them under his wing… he was using one of the dangerous curses… the Imperius Curse…" her voice was hollow that left Toby felt spiders crawling in his body as he shivered at that thought "He's tired of being lied too… I never lied to him… not really… besides my family name but, instead of him being my best friend he became so obsess of getting his revenge over the Wizarding World… which isn't the right way to use it but, he wouldn't listen to me or Ron we tried to tell him that it wasn't the way to do so…Ginny, Neville even Seamus and Dean tried to snap him out of it but, he was into a deep end… it didn't even help how he's also torturing some of the first years or anyone who wouldn't be under his control… somehow Ron found his way under the Imperius Curse… so now they're both being under control and no one isn't stopping them …the real Harry or Ron wouldn't torture or bully students… especially Harry … I know he's angry but, that's no way to blame this on me …. Most of the time … I think it made Harry snap being too angry with the world because of it … and now we're here…" she whispered.

Toby grew furious and was seething over this "Why didn't the professor's do anything?" he asked.

Ginny, Neville, Luna and Hermione looked at each other "I wanted to tell Professor McGonagall but, I knew she was going to tell the Headmaster and he wasn't doing a good job… it was under lock and key they would act like they're the same but, we're by ourselves all hell would come loose…" Hermione whispered.

"I wanted to tell my brothers … even my big brother Percy but, he had too busy to listen since he was Head Boy he takes his job very seriously… I wanted to tell Fred and George… but, whenever I try to look for them I can never find them… so I kept it to myself like Hermione we didn't find out until a week ago… before we left," Ginny whispered.

"I didn't even know Harry was angry or that Ron was under Harry's control… it would explain why he's so angry at Luna because usually whenever Luna would say something Harry would always defend Luna but, instead he didn't say anything. He just let Ron call her Looney … I was in shock to find out about this," Neville explained.

"Neville was helping me find my things because some of my classmates thought it was funny to steal my things and leave me outside of our tower and I didn't know the password because it changes sometimes… and I even told them it was the nargles and they all laughed at me … I even know who it was and stole my things," Luna whispered.

"Who Luna?" Neville, Hermione & Ginny asked.

"It's Cho,"

Hermione's eyes grew harden "I knew it!" she spats "I knew she was bloody fake oooh she makes me so mad," she huffed.

"I never did like that Cho Chang—"Toby shivered at the thought "You know she tried—to tried to flirt with me when she was in her 2nd year it was very disturbing," he says; thank goodness for Spencer she told her off at that time.

"That's horrible," Hermione widen her eyes in horror.

Toby grabbed a random chair to sit in front of Hermione "Yeah it was…" clearing his throat as he grew serious toward his little sister "Hermione… Sapphire Jean Granger… why didn't you tell Ariel or Aqua when you were in trouble… or tell the teacher… they would've help you it's what they do …as a Perfect or Head Boy or Girl. It's the main things being one of them…" he whispered.

"I tried to look for them but, they were always busy … and I didn't want to burden them with my troubles…" Hermione whispered "And whenever I tried to tell the teachers… Harry or Ron would always be there in the shadows… watching… my ever move…I couldn't risk it... I'm sorry big brother," she sniffed at this.

Toby soften his eyes grabbing her into his lap rocking her back and forth after Luna was being comforted by Neville "Cookie… we told you this over the years that you're never a burden to us you're our sister…" lifting her chin to look at him "We love you no matter what you do so don't ever think we wouldn't help you okay?" he softly replied.

"Okay…and I love you too big brother"

"And Ginny…" Toby turned to Ginny who bowed her head in shame "You could've told your brothers what was going on and they would've help you as well. You're their sister… and yes… I admit that Percy could've paid a lot of attention to you guys especially when— "he cringed his neck stiffly "Your brother Ronald… was the one that bullying you or even Harry… now I never met the kid… but, Percy should've seen it coming… I'm not mad at you guys just ... a bit disappointed that you could've called for help… especially the teachers and staff they didn't do their jobs but, you both should've told them no matter how busy they are especially Professor McGonagall she's the head of your house in Gryffindor I'm sure she would've help you," he explained.

Ginny and Hermione bowed their heads at this "We tried too…and I know we could've told a teacher "she held back her tears looking up at her brother Toby "And even if we did… it would've made things worse… because if Harry and Ron were also in that house and were watching my every move… even if I blabbed to Professor McGonagall… they would've tortured me worst until I was dead…" she whispered; as reality hit her when she really lost her two best friends under 2 ½ years… it's hard to lose good friends like that.

Toby immediately grabbed his sister into a comfort hug as she clutched to his shirt giving a silent sob "Shhh it's okay…peanut they won't hurt you ever again I'm going to make sure of it…including Isabella you just let me and Ben take care of that bit okay?" he explained.

"You promise…" Hermione sobbed against his shirt.

"Always… but, you need to promise me something Mya…"

"Anything…" Hermione asked.

Toby grabbed four pendants which were different colors "I want you to promise to keep this around your neck at all times. It may look like a regular pendant but, it's also a communicator to talk so whenever if either of you are in trouble don't keep it to yourself… I won't make that mistake again … despite how I graduated already from Hogwarts I don't want that to happen to you guys again… I want you four to tell a teacher unless you don't feel comfortable to tell anyone then just look for me, Ben, Jay, Cameron, Ariel, Aqua, Fred and George because not only bullying over a student is against the rules but, it's against the school code on both schools to disobey any rules they'll take care of it. Ben and I made huge changes in this private high school to make sure that all teacher staff follow the rules and watch over the students as they're own kids if they wish too if they don't follow the rules they'll be instantly fired if that were to happen," he explained.

"You really mean that big brother?" Hermione whispered.

"Have I ever lied to you?"

"No…"

"Do you trust me?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"The good kind, so do you?"

"Of course, I do,"

"Then there you go,"

Hermione looked at the pendant curiously "So we can talk through this pendant? How?" she asked curiously got the best of her.

"Yes, you can… you just talk through here," Toby showed his pendant which was emerald green which made Hermione sadden over this as it reminded her of Harry's eyes but, shook that thought off "You just communicate really close where there's a small speaker and my pendant would glow here's a chart and instruction on each color glows. I also made it look like a locket while for you Neville yours has a lion shape with Gryffindor colors red and gold. I figured it would represent your house and then you girls have the same except as a locket representing your house. Luna since yours is Ravenclaw like Ben and Jay yours would be blue and bronze; Ravenclaw colors while you guys have Gryffindor colors like Neville's only with Ginny and Mia has your favorite colors; Red for Ginny and Mia purple unless you want to change it just dial it clockwise 3x it's very important whenever you want. The only thing that I want you guys to do is promise me if you guys are in trouble. Ben or the others like Jayden, Cameron, Ariel, Aqua, Fred, George and myself even if we look busy we would never be busy for you guys," he explained.

"We promise," Hermione and her friends whispered putting them around their necks firmly under their shirts after Toby used his wand to put a protection spell around them just to be safe.

"Anything else that Ben and I should know about …?" Toby asked raising his eyebrow at his little sister which Hermione flush at this.

"Well…. Aqua knocked out Harry and Ron unconscious … that left them in a sleep coma … until further notice when we left," Hermione murmured.

"Did she now… and how did she come up with that?" Toby asked.

"I don't know," Hermione shrugged at this "She's very powerful witch like mama is," she murmured.

Toby lips twitched "Yes, yes she is along with the rest of our family and you know what…" he lifted her chin to look at him "You're also powerful in your own way too," he pointed out.

"No, I'm not…" Hermione murmured.

"Yes, you are," Toby sternly says, "You just been… lacking a little bit due to being in Hogwarts for nearly 3 years it tends to happen but, you know what I bet you'll come right back up you always do," he explained giving her a playful shrug causing her to smile.

"Thanks Toby," Hermione murmured hugging her brother.

"No problem nugget," Toby soften his eyes returning the hug.

"So… you're really Mione's older brother?" Ginny asked.

"I am," Toby nodded at this "And you must be .. Bill…. Charlie… Percy… Fred… George… and Ronald's little sister eh?" he asked.

"I am…" Ginny murmured "Your uncle mentioned that he's also our godfather… is that true?"

Toby blinked his eyes owlish "Is he…?" he drifted off causing Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna to nod at this "Well … if he is then yeah I guess he is … due to how he knows a lot of people in England," he explained.

"Did you knew that he was a godfather Toby?" Hermione asked.

"No… I had no idea… I'm a bit surprised as you are nugget," Toby pointed out "So … do you remember how I told you that Sirius Black can't be the secret keeper nugget?" he asked.

"Yeah…." Hermione murmured "What about it?"

"Well I think… mostly Ben, Jay, Cameron, Ariel, Aqua, Fred and George thought this last night when we split up yesterday was that… I think something's missing that we haven't quite figured out yet," Toby murmured.

"Like what?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not sure yet nugget but, whatever it is … we have to figure it out because I know for sure that Sirius Black is innocent I mean why else would he be helping uncle Charlie and uncle Billy from the first war that doesn't make any sense," Toby pointed out at this.

Hermione paused for a moment grabbing something out of her beaded bag which everyone noticed this.

"Mione what are you doing?" Neville asked noticing that Hermione is taking out everything out of her beaded bag which was piling up on the bed.

"I'm looking for this show box it's around here around somewhere," Hermione murmured "Accio shoe box, ah ha here we go," she cried out placing it safety on the bed "Toby I found something in the girls dorm room,"

Toby titled his head "A shoe box where did you get this?"

"In the Gryffindor dormitory when we were staying in Hogwarts… there's photo's … inside…I thought it might help… " Hermione murmured.

Toby furrowed his eyebrows at this opening the shoe box noticing some old photos and saw a name written on the journal 'Lily Evans' causing him to widen his eyes "This is—"

"Yeah … it's Harry's mum… I think it's her shoe box," Hermione murmured.

"Are you serious," Neville cried out causing Luna and Ginny to gather in a circle "This is must be when they were students here," he murmured as he saw one particular photo "That's my mum and dad," he sadly says.

Hermione soften her eyes "You can keep it if you want I got loads of copies," she murmured.

"Really you don't mind Mione," Neville murmured.

"I don't mind at all I got a lot of copies here you can keep this one it has Harry's mum with your mum I think?" Hermione murmured.

Neville took the photo carefully "That's my mum I recognize that picture anywhere….gran said that my mum and Harry's mum are best friends… and that Harry's mum is my godmother?" he murmured.

"Really?" Luna asked.

"Mhmm… gran was a little confuse why Harry wasn't under our care because we were on the list of guardians to watch over Harry," Neville murmured.

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows at this "You were?" she asked.

"Yeah … gran told me that Harry and I used to play together as babies… we got along very well," Neville murmured.

"That's a bit odd… " Hermione murmured looking at her brother Toby "What do you think Toby?" she asked.

"I think … we have a lot of unanswered too … and there's only person who can answer that..." Toby murmured.

"Who?" Ginny asked.

"Albus Dumbledore …" Toby murmured causing everyone to widen their eyebrows "The headmaster of Hogwarts but, considering he's … stuck… and … unconscious at the moment I think we're going to need more proof then this Mia," he pointed out.

Hermione bit her bottom lip nervously "I told Mrs. Longbottom about it too and she said she knows people that can dig on Sirius Black file… and see what she can find," she pointed out.

"Did she?" Toby asked.

Hermione nodded at this "Oh yes, she wanted to help since she told Gin and I yesterday when Neville and Luna were asleep that she's willing to help whatever it takes since she also knows Sirius Black too as a child since her son Frank, Neville's dad knew Sirius Black as well they were classmates in Hogwarts that time," she explained.

 **[FORKS HIGH—Bella's high school] …**

In the other side of town of Forks High Bella was currently in a bad mood not only she got herself grounded thanks to that little brat _(cough*Ginny*cough)_ who screamed over a nightmare but, now she can't even see her boyfriend or her friends because her dad made such a big deal that Edward was in her bedroom even though it was against the rules. It wasn't like it's the first-time Edward sneaked into her bedroom but, now he can't even come over. Her dad made sure to take her cell phone, her laptop that she got as a gift from her mom, her television everything really to not get in contact with Edward or her friends taken away because of that brat.

Angela a good friend of hers noticed Bella being in a bad mood which she was very hesitate and cautiously asked her what's wrong.

"Hey Bella…" Angela asked who looked a bit hesitate as Bella was smacking her lunch with her fork very angrily I might add "What did your lunch ever do to you?" she jokily at this.

Bella looked down as her lunch which was spaghetti, an orange and for dessert was a chocolate cake with a can of soda which was now smashed and threw her lunch away after getting in argument with Edward demanding why he didn't defend himself which he replied _"Bella, it's bad enough your dad hates me do you want him to hate me even more despite how I tried to apologize to him I want to be in his good side not his bad side. And you shouldn't even have disobeyed your father like that Bella,"_ he replied in a mocking tone which left them to argue so they're not talking now.

"My dad grounded me for 4 months because my cousin's friend was screaming," she scowled.

Angela raised her eyebrow "Oh… how come he grounded you? I'm sure there's a logic explanation for that," she explained.

Bella's expression turned more sour at this "Well … it was because Edward was over in my bedroom which is one of my dad's rules. No boys in my room and when Ginny that was the girl that screamed by the way … apparently she had a nightmare and when my dad with a few of my older cousins and their friends came rushing to my room my dad saw Edward there and he made a huge fit over it," she exclaimed waving her arms dramatically; again Bella is complaining over this, she should know better to disobey her dad's rules rambling on and on how it wasn't fair that her cousins were very close with her dad where he hugs them like it was natural for them but, when she arrived she got an awkward hug. And that's not even close to her bad day. Apparently, her cousins all hate her which the feeling was mutual anyway but, still.

"Well... even I have to agree with your dad Bella that was very uncalled for," Angela argued back.

 **~*~End of Chapter Twenty-Seven~*~**

 **Whooooooo! I'm finally done with Ch. 27 now you're probably wondering what's happening in Hogwarts, right? the aftermath and all that? Don't worry it's coming up soon within two chapters from now. I know I know it's a loooooot of changes between the chapters I know but, I finally finished it. yay for me ^_^ anyway let me know what you guys think?**


	29. Chapter Twenty-Eight

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Hermione's Promise to Toby…**

"Yeah I know but, it's not like it's the first time Edward snuck into my room, it's that girl's fault," Bella argued back.

Angela snorted "Bella even I have to agree with Edward… and your cousins too… if you weren't so … " before Angela can continue, Bella cut her off by rambling over how it wasn't fair that she got grounded which she's practically an adult which in Angela's opinion she's acting like a total snob right now which is half the truth and cut her off by her complaining which was starting to really annoy Angela "Look… I'm not trying to be a downer Bella but, ever since you got back together with Edward, tied to the hip really and spend all your time with him … then you would've known other stuff like how my grandmother died and I didn't had anyone to console my sadness because Eric was out of town after he apologized over and over that he couldn't be there, Jessica and Lauren weren't being good friends and either is Mike or Tyler at least with them they're actually considerate with my feelings and helped me heal over my grandmother's death….. while you didn't…I really thought we were best friends.. but, apparently you were too busy by not bothering to listen or enough to care as always because you were in a sour mood that you and Edward got in another argument and so what if your dad grounded you. He did tell you that no boys weren't allowed in your bedroom even I listen to my parents because of it and they trust me to do the right thing unless it was necessary. You can't expect your dad to not overreact over this he's a cop Bella. And yes, you're 18 years old practically an adult and we're close to graduate high school so stop acting like a spoil little brat and just get the hell over it unlike some people not everything is about their boyfriend and forget everything that ever had, they make plans to balance everything that's what a relationship does Bella so get the hell over it?!" she snapped leaving Bella to gape at her friend at this.

 _"Well that's just great_ …" Bella thought to herself sourly which was a first that Angela ever yelled at her before since she's the only friend that she gets along with it… and before she defend herself the bell rang for her next class who's even more of a sour mood than before. Unknown to Bella there was a pair of eyes watching the scene _(cough*Edward & Alice*cough)_ who's been avoiding Bella because of her sour mood after their morning fight this morning.

"What was that about?" Alice asked.

Edward sighed starting to explain to his family Charlie found them in her bedroom after he pacifically said there was no boys in her room despite he's been sneaking in to her bedroom without his knowledge so now Charlie grounded Bella for six whole months which left Edward and Bella to argue over this.

Rosalie scoffed "Well that's what happens when you involve your human into our lives Edward," she sneered.

Edward gave her a glower look about to argue but, Emmett shakes his head knowing it's never going to change anything for Rosalie and gave a defeated sigh.

"So, what are we going to do with Bella's cousins," Edward immediately changed the subject "From what Bella told me her cousins she said that they were going to attend La Push High with the mutts," he stiffly replied.

"And….?" Rosalie asked.

"I told you this before Rose that I can't read their minds after… our last encounter I'm not taking any chances especially with Aqua or … that another girl… Ginny…" Edward stiffly argued back "Including her brothers… which I have to remind you … know the Volturi… so we're still in a slump with that,"

"How did they know about the Volturi?" Jasper asked.

"How should I know apparently their old friends… or something," Edward scoffed at this causing Jasper to frown at this while Rosalie scoffed at this.

"It never stopped you before," Alice pointed out "And that's impossible since the Volturi don't get along with humans not like us,"

"Well apparently we were wrong… Toby is good friends with Aro … after… making a little deal … he explained that … he … helped us not get in trouble with the Volturi or something like that,"

"How?"

"I don't know… I can't read their minds remember and he also mentioned that… he knows exactly what happen last year since Bella moved here," Edward sighed at this feeling more frustrated noticing Alice and the clan widen their eyebrows in shock except Rose who scoff at this "And how would you feel if Bella's father's side of the family hates your guts and knows our secret. I think it's only the older kids… Ben, Toby, Jayden, Cameron, Ariel and Aqua I don't know about Hermione or the young kids but, I wouldn't put past them," he explained stiffly.

"What about Hermione…" Alice asked.

Edward furrowed his eyebrows "What about her?"

"Did you get a glance on her besides getting yourself into a bigger mess then we are with the wolves themselves," Jasper calmly replied "Despite how this Toby fellow… got the Volturi off our backs … for now… but, what kind of deal did they make? Do you know?"

"No … he didn't … went into details only because I was too shocked on how he knew about our secret…" Edward paused for a moment and grew quiet "I didn't get a chance to talk to Hermione … that much… although I wouldn't doubt she knows what we are… from what Bella told me she's very intelligent for her age even when they were young…Bella told me she's always been jealous of that because most of their relatives were always praising Hermione and her siblings over it because they went to a private boarding school that they refused to talk about in front of her…. even her father Charlie was proud of his nieces and nephews because of this" he explained.

"Oh?" Jasper noticed his tone "What else did you find out?"

"Bella didn't explain much after that since I only heard it last night until we went back to her place, "Edward scowled "That was before we got into another fight this morning apparently, she accused me of being attractive towards Aqua despite how it's quite frustrating that I can't read any of their minds," he huffed.

Rosalie was about to answer until the bell rang "We'll talk about this when we get home lunch just ended," she hissed as everyone nodded stiffly and heading to their classes.

Edward furrowed his eyebrows remembering something "Rose…" he called after her.

"Yes…?" Rosalie asked.

"I think we… need to talk?" Edward asked.

"I thought we already did?" Rosalie pointed out.

"No… no… I don't mean about … Bella or her cousins… I meant about this other thing that I … left out…" Edward murmured.

"Left out what?" Emmett asked.

"We'll talk about later when we get home… I don't want anyone to listen in," Edward hissed in low tones.

"Fine we'll talk about it when we get home," Alice pointed out at this as they left not realizing that Bella somewhat heard their conversations that left her to frown until one of the teachers noticing she hasn't moved by telling her that she should go to class that left her to yelp and grumbled under her breath heading to class not realizing that the teacher she bumped into was good friends with her older cousins Ben and Toby by keeping an eye on her in Forks High until his phone rang and immediately picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me… found out anything?"

"Oh … I found some stuff… you wouldn't even believe BJ?"

"Like what?"

"Well apparently your cousin is a bad mood and got into an argument with that Edward fellow?"

Ben sighed at this "Anything else besides that because I just found out something from Toby,"

"Oh, what did you find out?"

"Apparently we need to double the protection in the house in my uncle Charlie's house … away from … unwanted visitors if you know what I mean?"

"Are you telling me that he—" the unknown voice looking around the hallway noticing he was alone and raced over to his office and put a silent charm after locking the door "What did you found out from Toby?" he asked.

"That Edward bloke nearly scared Gin off by hovering her… almost like he was about to bite her," Ben snarled causing the unknown male (*cough*Tai*cough) to widen his eyes in horror "Apparently Isabella sneaked him in her bedroom last night where my little sister Mya with her two friends Ginny and Luna were asleep but, that's not all I found out Tai," he argued back.

 **"HE DID WHAT?!"** Tai snarled causing the Cullens to jump from the sound of voice turning to the source but, didn't see anyone which was odd don't "That no good for nothing leech?!" he growled.

 _(a/n: I bet you didn't expect that huh…well Ben and Toby have a few … friends who work in Forks High portraying as teachers… to keep an eye out since Ben is the current Minister in the Wizarding World in America he's quite powerful around the globe but, doesn't like to show off… he keeps his life private in the downlow … unless it involves his family and friends that he cared about he'll be willing to do anything to protect them which is probably one of the reasons Ben and Toby hired their friends to keep an eye out in Forks High, LaPush High and LaPush Jr High for back up)_

 **[LAPUSH HIGH—Secret Hidden Room] …**

"There's also one more thing that I want you to do for me nugget?" Toby asked with a serious tone.

"What is it?" Hermione asked looking up at her brother.

Toby sighed kneeling down to her height "I want you to promise me no matter what happens… or what you heard in England… that you won't get involved… no matter how much you want to help your friend… promise me,"

"But, Toby… " Hermione protested at this.

"No, I don't want to hear it … I need you to promise me… Mya…"

Hermione bowed her head teared up "But, I have help him… he's innocent Toby,"

"I'm not talking about Sirius Black luv… I'm talking about Harry… your friend…"

"He was my best friend…" Hermione murmured.

"If he was your best friend then he wouldn't torture or bully you… that you would want to go home… all the way in America nugget…" Toby pointed out "If he was really your best friend then why torture and bully you … after all this time huh… from what I heard from Fred and George you guys been fighting nonstop because of it… they haven't been good friends to you haven't they… " he explained.

Hermione teared up bowing her head "I.. it's true… we have been fighting a lot…but…how can I not help him… you would've felt the same way … if mum and dad were dead," she whispered.

"I probably would…" Toby paused for a moment lifting her chin "But, you need to promise me you won't help him… he's going to need to figure that out on his own Mya so will you…" he whispered.

"I…" Hermione bowed her head sadly "What if he needs my help...I can't help it… " she whispered teared up.

Toby sighed at this knowing how stubborn she is and wanting to help people "Okay say he did want your help… how exactly are you going to help him if you're all the way here… I mean isn't that why you wanted to come home in the first place because of what he and Ron did to you…" he argued back.

Hermione bowed her head "Well… it was part of it…" she whispered.

"Oh…?" Toby noticed her tone "And what's the other part?"

"Well… as much as I love Hogwarts… I wanted to come home…" Hermione murmured.

Toby soften his eyes "And that's understandable… but, despite all that… Harry and Ron did torture and bully you… while arguing you accusing you on being a bad friend when they're the ones who's being a bad friend….that's not what best friends do…" he whispered.

Hermione held her tears back by blinking them away "I know… Toby…" she whispered.

"Yeah…"

"I'm sorry…"

"For what?"

"For not telling … anyone about this…I didn't mean to hide it …"

"I know…"

"It's just not fair… I thought I was finally accepted somewhere… and I ended up in the same spot as I did before…"

"And what's that?"

"Not making any good friends in England…"

"You made friends… Neville…Luna… Ginny along with her brothers and other students haven't you?"

"Yeah… but, it's not the same… I didn't make a lot of friends with the other girls in Gryffindor Tower … not really… besides Gin,"

"Well… that's going to change,"

"How?"

"Well… you still have Ginny, Neville, Luna, our sisters Ariel, Aqua, Fred, George, along with their brothers… and our childhood friends?"

"My childhood friends?"

"Yeah you remember Sam don't you?"

Hermione frowned at this "Is he that … serious looking guy from this morning?" she asked.

Toby frowned at this "What serious guy from this morning?"

"Well … I met up with that Sam bloke this morning with uncle Charlie?"

Toby nodded at this "Oh right forgot about that bit… Sam mentioned that… at the office this morning," he murmured.

"So that's Sammy?"

"Mhmm… yes that's Sam,"

"As in Sam Uley?"

"Yes…"

"I thought he'd be in college… and what about Leah?"

"He… graduated and yeah she's also here too,"

"Even Jake and Seth?"

"Mhmm… you met them yesterday remember you even talked to Jake something about a puppy?"

"That was Jake," Hermione squeaked at this in shock causing Toby to nod at this "He's so tall…" she murmured.

Toby chuckled "Well… eight years can do that to you nugget so will you promise me…"

"I can't do it…"

Toby sighed "Mya…"

"I have to help him…"

"Why?"

"I just do…"

"That's not a good answer Mya,"

"He's my best friend… it's the only way for me to … let it go… to … forget that I ever met him… …forget that we were best friends that he saved me from the mountain troll… I owe him that much… can I at least have that please…"

"Mya…"

"Please Toby…I just need to do this one last thing… and I won't help him anymore… just this one last thing… please… he needs this,"

Toby stared at his little sister with tears in her eyes with a tired sigh "Okay… you can help him … one last time… but, what exactly are you going to help him with without him finding out that you helped me despite what he did to you and Ginny?"

"You're not going to like it …"

"Try me…"

Hermione sighed while Ginny, Luna and Neville gawked at her while wiping her tears away "Well it's about Sirius Black…"

"What about him…nugget?" Toby asked.

"I think what you, Ben, Jay, Cameron, Ariel and Aqua are right… about Sirius Black being innocent?"

"How did you figure that out Mione?" Neville asked.

"Because…he saved my uncle Charlie and my uncle Billy's lives Nev… if it wasn't for him… his father Orion… and his brother Regulus… then why would he help my uncles flee away to America then?"

"I… I don't know…" Neville grew quiet.

"What are you trying to say Mione?" Luna asked.

"I think we need to help Sirius Black Lu?"

"What…" Ginny paled at this "Like … go back to Hogwarts…we just got here," she weakly says.

"I wouldn't go that far Gin… more like … sneaking in … Hogwarts without getting detected…and come back here without anyone knowing that we were gone only a few minutes… or so…"

Toby faced drained "Please don't tell me you are going to go back there after what they did to you," he cried out in protest.

"I have too…"

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, I refused to let you go back there they both hurt you again,"

"No, they won't especially Harry,"

"Yes, he would Mia,"

"No, he won't because Aqua put in a sleep coma so they can't move,"

"What do you mean Aqua put them in a sleep coma?"

"Aqua used her own creations that put Harry and Ron in a coma … as if they're asleep so they won't be waking up until ... they wake up I guess… I don't know what kind of spell it's quite powerful spell that she used so you're going to ask her that,"

Toby stared at his little sister "Mya… I get what you're trying to say but… there's no way that I'm letting you go over there by yourself it's too dangerous" he cried out.

"Who said I'm going to be by myself… I'll have Dobby with me?"

 _*crack*_ Dobby the house elf appears "Mistress Mione called for Dobby," he perked "Dobby have miss you Mistress," he cried out hugging Hermione who gawked at this in shock including Ginny, Neville and Luna.

"I miss you too Dobby… but, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"You called mistress and I came here?"

"You mean you can apparate all the way to America?" Ginny gawked at the house elf "Without anyone finding out?" she asked.

"Well yes I'm a house elf,"

"Oh… I didn't know that,"

"Are you telling me that you're going to have Dobby help you with this. It's too dangerous," Toby cried out.

Dobby looked confuse at this "What's too dangerous master?"

Toby sighed at this "Oh bloody hell…" as he noticed Hermione puppy dog doe look "Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no I refuse to let you go back there," he cried out walking back and forth making a small hole but, Hermione continued to give her brother the bambi doe look causing Toby to break "Oh bloody hell…okay… okay… you can go … but, I'm going with you,"

"What?" Hermione paled at this "Why?"

"Do you honestly believe I'm going to let you go off by yourself with Dobby no offense to you Dobby," Toby pointed out which Dobby was about to argue but, cut him off "… Look … as soon as we find out enough proof that's when we'll go to Hogwarts okay and Dobby we'll call you when we have enough proof…but, be discreet about it I don't want you to get in trouble with … the headmaster got it" he sternly told him.

"Yes master," Dobby bowed at this _after *crack*_ he disappear to Hogwarts.

"Good so do we have a deal Mya?" Toby asked.

Hermione grew silent at first and nodded at this "We have a deal Toby are you sure… you want to go with me it's really dangerous…"

"And how exactly it's going to be dangerous?" Toby asked.

"Well… we're going to break a lot of rules… since we're going to use this to see if we can find any clues during our stay in Hogwarts before we left… it might help," Hermione murmured showing her time-tuner causing Toby to pale at this "Auntie Minnie gave it to me for extra classes,"

"No wonder… you were in Ancient Runes with me even though Ron and Harry even stated that you were with them," Neville murmured.

"Yeah … it's one of the reasons why Professor McGonagall gave it to me… and … she also said that I can keep it … "Hermione murmured.

Toby gave a slight nod at this "May I see this?" he asked.

Hermione nodded at this giving her time-turner to her brother which he furrowed his eyebrows "Well it's a bit different from mine when I had it …" he began to say showing his old-time turner "And you just got it this year eh?"

"Yeah I wanted to get a lot of classes this year," Hermione told him.

"Of course, you did," Toby chuckled "You always were willing to learn as much as you can when it comes with school…" he sighed at this "Okay…if we do this… find enough proof… to prove Sirius Black is innocent… how is Harry involved in this?" he explained.

"Well… auntie Minnie mentioned Sirius Black is Harry's godfather right…?" Hermione asked.

"Yes… that's right how did you know that?" Toby asked curiously at this.

"Harry overheard them talking among themselves when we were in the Hog's head—the pub when Ron and I went on our Hogsmeade Trip in September," Hermione murmured.

"I thought Harry wasn't allowed to go?" Neville asked.

"Oh, he was… he just… went in a little shortcut?" Hermione murmured.

"He used the cloak didn't he?" Neville murmured.

Hermione nodded at this "Yeah he did…" she murmured.

"Why am I not surprised … I had a feeling he would…but, how did he sneak off though?" Ginny asked.

"I have no idea… he didn't really say," Hermione murmured "So what do you think Toby?"

Toby sighed in defeat "Yeah we can help him… but, why Sirius Black though?" he asked.

"Well… if we can prove that Sirius Black is innocent… we can give him a trail because I have a feeling the Ministry didn't give him one… " Hermione murmured causing Toby, Ginny, Neville and Luna to frown at this "But, that's just my theory really and if we help prove that Sirius is innocent that he wasn't the secret keeper that got the Potter's killed… and that it was someone else that no one thought about… he can have full custody over Harry where they can be a family together like they should've been in the first place," she explained.

"So, you're pretty much telling us… that if we can get enough proof that Sirius Black is innocent by going back to Hogwarts sneaking in without anyone finding us… and get Sirius a fair trial … so Harry … can live with him… " Ginny murmured as her voice was small "After what he did to us … why do you want to help him Mione?"

Hermione sighed "You know I've been asking myself that the same thing … and I can't really explain it Gin… I really can't… I just feel like … this is my unfinish business that… I need to do ….. ya know.. despite what he did… I just want him to be happy…and have a family like he always wanted… and maybe he can have that with Sirius and Professor Lupin since he's also good friends with Harry's parents too… and verse versa… is that so wrong to help him have a family since his relatives are really awful to him…when he shouldn't be raised by his aunt in his mum's family in the first place…since in this journal stated that Harry's mum and his aunt don't get along very well so why put Harry under his aunt care in his mum's side when they wanted to nothing to do with magic" she whispered.

Ginny soften her eyes shaking her head "No it's not wrong…and I don't know why Harry was … under his aunts care… and I wish I had that answer too but, I understand why you want to help …you're too good of a person to do that kind of thing," she whispered.

"You're a good friend Mione … if Harry does come back… I bet he would've really appreciate it what you did for him," Luna pointed out.

"Oh, he's not going to find out… " Hermione murmured.

"Why not… it's .. the nicest thing you ever did for him despite what he and Ron did to us…." Neville murmured.

"I know… but, it's my present for him… before we really move on with our lives… without him and Ron in our lives… is all…" Hermione murmured then turned to Toby who listened silently "Toby… I know I promised that I would come talk to you and not help him… but, I want to help Harry have a family… it's his only wish… it's the least I can do … without him finding out…can I please help him … please…" she whispered.

Toby sighed staring at the ceiling for a moment then looked at his sister "Okay nugget I'll let you help him…reunite with Sirius so they can be a family together," he whispered.

Hermione eyes perked up "Really?" she whispered.

"Yes… I can tell you really want to help him that much….despite what he did to you…"

Hermione sniffed at this "Yeah… I really do… I just… I just want him to be happy…be that same Harry that I became friends with that's all…" she whispered.

Toby lifted her chin "You Hermione Sapphire Jean Granger are a good friend even if he doesn't deserve it you know that," he whispered.

"I know…sometimes … I feel like he doesn't deserve my friendship … despite everything,"

"Well he shouldn't but, you're too good for that… mum and dad raised us to be good even if people can't see that…" Toby sighed at this "But, after we help him… which I should talk to Ben, Jay and Cameron along with our sisters Ariel and Aqua to get enough proof to help Sirius Black … get a trial and gain full custody for Harry…right?" he explained.

"Right…" Hermione murmured.

"Good… but, after that you have to promise me no more secrets with us okay… I don't want you or your friends here to help him anymore after that … he doesn't deserve a great friend like you okay Mya pinky promise me…"

"I promise I won't help him after that Toby pinky promise," Hermione murmured tied her pinky to his.

"Good…" Toby nodded in satisfaction "Once I talk to BJ, Jay, Cameron, Ariel, Aqua and the rest of the lot… we'll come up with a plan to help him … but, first we need to find Sirius Black and see if our theory is right… since we still don't know the whole entire truth yet… so we'll talk about that later huh?" he explained.

"Okay… but, I have one question though… who else knows that Sirius Black is innocent Toby?" Neville asked.

"Just us… Ben, Jay, Cameron, Ariel, Aqua, Fred and George you guys… our wives… our godfather's uncle Billy and uncle Harry…along with my parents…." Toby drifted off at this "Your grandmother Augusta Longbottom who hired people to look into Sirius Black file … through the Ministry since she still has connections to it… through your family line… and I'm pretty sure Ben does too since he's the current Minister in America," he explained.

"He is?" Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna exclaimed.

"Yes… how do you think we have all these connections Mia?" Toby asked.

Hermione murmured under her breath "I didn't know we were that powerful Toby?" she asked.

"Are you kidding our families lines are quite powerful in the Wizarding World… they just all think we're dead in England remember," Toby pointed out "We're the oldest, ancient nobles purebloods wizarding family all in England you know that," he explained.

"Oh … right… but, not in America right?" Hermione paused for a moment "And that's true…" she murmured.

"Exactly… but, they only knows us as Ben, Toby, Jay and Cameron Granger not our original names Mya," Toby pointed out causing Hermione to make an _'O'_ upon her lips and clapped his hands "Since that's over with are you kids hungry?" he asked.

Hermione and her friends nodded at this as they went outside, Toby went first making sure to the coast was clear where Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Neville following him to the cafeteria while everyone was in their class.

"I'm a bit hungry … what time is it…" Luna softly asked.

"Me too…taking that test was making me hungry too," Ginny murmured.

Toby looked at his watch "Hmm we have about 15 minutes till the lunch bell ring so how about I show you guys around so that way you can know your way around here in case you get lost since we extended a lot of classrooms inside those buildings over there including a new gym and everything," he explained.

"Really? I thought you already have a gym here big brother?" Hermione asked.

"We did but, we're extending it to be a bit bigger so it would fit everyone and decided to build another gym for anyone to join a club they can meet over there," Toby explained.

"What kind of clubs do they have" Neville asked curiously.

"All sorts of clubs, there's French, Italian, Japanese, Spanish clubs under the Language departments which is down this hall and turned left from here," Toby began to say leaving them to nod at this "Then there's the dance club, martial arts which is new, then there's the wrestling team, yearbook community then there's the photography, they even have a club for people who want to get a job early. The earliest you can get is when you turn 15 to get a job permit which they don't have much to work which is why we're working on making new buildings around Forks as well not only for this school," Toby explained.

"Really? Do they have ummm... what was it that Ariel said … umm performing arts you know like acting?" Hermione asked.

"They do actually. Madame Bee is the head of the community I'm sure I can talk to her about it if you want to join that cookie?" Toby answered.

"I would like that thank you…" Hermione murmured at this pausing for a moment "What about Ariel and the others?" she asked.

"Ben is currently showing Ariel, Aqua, Fred and George around the school with Jayden, Cameron, Sophia and Mal after they finish their tests as well despite how Jayden and Cameron don't need one but, it's part of the school program," Toby sighed "They needed to stay a whole year before they enter the real world to own a business down here. Apparently, it's part of the American policy down here in Forks," he explained.

"Do you think we can make our own club Toby?" Ginny asked.

"Sure, you can all you got to do is sign up from that building over there the classroom is G12 remember that again," Toby told them with a serious look which they nodded at this "There's an office where you can sign up a club over there. You ask for Mr. Harrison he's a good friend of mine he'll help you get started if you want to make your own club," Toby explained.

Hermione and her friends made an _'O'_ nodding at this.

"Big brother where's the student store?" Hermione asked.

"It's by the cafeteria and don't worry about picking up the uniforms cookie. Ben and I are going to pick them up while you guys go with uncle Charlie since you're going to see uncle Billy, later right?" Toby asked.

"That's right uncle Charlie told Isabella that we're going to be fishing for the weekend but, I'm not sure if it's true or not," Hermione murmured at this.

"Uncle Charlie is going to be extra busy this weekend he called every police officer under his order to be in double shifts because apparently, there's a sighting in Seattle right now," Toby explained.

"What kind of sightings big brother?" Hermione asked.

"We're not sure yet … but, from what uncle Charlie told me one of the kids Riley … went missing and uncle Charlie has every police officer to look for him his parents are very worried sick over their son," Toby explained.

"How awful…" Ginny murmured at this.

"I wonder what happen to him…" Neville whispered.

They all had sad faces which Toby noticed which he wouldn't have that "Now come on guys why the long faces?" as he had a feeling it was partly because of Harry and Ron's fault so he decided to change the subject and made a mental note to find a way to get them to smile again "Come on let's get some lunch what do you guys want to get? There's a lot of options here?' he asked grabbing a tray for his sister and her friends who followed suit since it's still deserted before the bell rang.

"Hello dears what can I get you?" the lunch lady smiled at the students.

"Hey Pinky, this is my sister Hermione and her friends Ginny, Luna, and Neville they're going to be one of a few students who are going to attend here," Toby introduced them as they gave a quick 'hello' to the nice lady "It's nice to meet you dears… so what will it be?" she asked.

"Hmm… well they're not used to American food so I'm going to help them out?" Toby offered leaving Pinky to nod at this as she went inside the kitchen passing him the serving spoon "So, what will it be guys?" Toby asked.

"What is that…" Neville curiously asked.

Toby chuckled at this "That would-be meatloaf American food," he explained.

"Is it good…" Ginny squinted her eyes poking the thing with her fork leaving Toby to laugh.

"It's not going to eat you Gin it's just food," Toby assured her.

Ginny made a face poking the thing with her fork leaving Toby to laugh at this "You don't have to eat it if you don't want too it's just one of the choices Gin. There's other selections of food here too… there's mac and cheese, mash potatoes with gravy, then there's alfredo pasta yum," putting them in his plate which left Ginny more curious so she put some pasta on her plate too "There's even pizza my favorite food to eat," he exclaimed.

"Pizza what's pizza?" Luna asked curiously.

"You really are British aren't you?" Toby laughed at this leaving Ginny, Neville and Luna titled their heads all confuse as they're not familiar to muggle food yet "Well we're going to have to change that, don't we? Mia, you had this, before, haven't you?" he explained.

"I tried a few things but, not all of them," Hermione shrugged at this grabbing a handful of pasta which Neville followed suit because he was very curious including Luna and Ginny "My favorite is the pizza those are always good," she explained.

"Is that good Mione?" Neville asked.

"Oh, yes it's very good especially pizza since it's original made from Italy," Hermione nodded at this.

Neville gave a smile "It does look good well I'm going to try it out," he explained getting a spoonful of pasta on his pasta with pizza, mac and cheese and got himself a drink which was soda.

"What else is there big brother?" Hermione asked she grabbed the cheese pizza with mac and cheese and some corn while Ginny, Neville and Luna followed suit since they figured they should try some food too as they got mash potatoes, sweet corn and mac and cheese in their sides with pizza.

"There's a few more but, they change the menu every day so today it's pizza day so the staff in the cafeteria would make it Italian day since there's a lot of Italian food here so we'll just have to wait and see until Monday?" Toby explained. Hermione made a _'O'_ at this until they heard the bell ring where students were heading outside to get lunch.

"That's the lunch bell come on let's head over there by that tree over there. It's under a big shade so it's not so bad and it's away from the students," Toby offered leaving them to agree at this "Oh and before I forget I just talked to uncle Charlie while you guys were doing your test and he told me that we're going to join him along with uncle Billy and a few others by going camping next weekend," he explained.

"We are?" Hermione asked all confuse.

"Yep so I called Chloe and Spencer who are going to help out with the fishing outfits and everything since we're on a holiday next weekend. It's Labor Day and also go fishing too along with other stuff that I'm sure he got planned for us I think," Toby explained.

"What's Labor Day?" Luna asked curiously.

"It's …" Toby stopped to think blinking his eyes owlish "You know what… it's more like a muggle holiday apparently, they celebrate down in America," he gave a shrug "Not sure why from what I heard it's based on the presidents or something?" he asked.

"Oh…" Neville grew quiet "So … what exactly do you guys do in Labor Day or when you go fishing and what should we bring?" he asked.

"Oh not much just pack a few extra clothes, tooth brush, toothpaste and bring your stuff with you just in case oh and make sure to bring a thick jacket because where we're going it's going to be extra cold since it's a long journey from here," Toby explained as he grabbed a couple of cookies, brownies, slices of cake and cupcakes for dessert to pass Hermione and her friends who nodded in appreciate "Oh and also Sam and his friends are going to join us too so that way you won't be bored," he explained casually.

 **"THEY'RE WHAT?!"** Hermione and Ginny exclaimed leaving the student to turn to the source as they both flushed hiding behind Toby "Sorry," they mumbled as they returned to their lunch.

"Something wrong with that I mean you used to play with Sam, Leah, Seth and Jake all the time as a kid Mia. It's not like he and his friends are going to eat you," Toby teased the girls who flushed hiding behind him.

Hermione and Ginny shook their heads at this mumbling under her breath where Hermione decided to speak up "Toby… where's the bathroom… "she asked rapidly changing the subject.

"Down the hall in the left side by the fountain over there shouldn't miss it why do you ask?" Toby asked grabbing a plate of mac and cheese for himself and the others.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Hermione murmured grabbing Ginny by the arm who yelped in surprise "Come on Ginny you're coming with me," then stopped to turn to her older brother Toby who raise his eyebrow at this "We'll be back soon big brother," she announced heading to the bathroom ignoring the surprise looks from everyone who was coming inside the cafeteria.

Before Toby can answer they were already gone leaving Neville and Luna by themselves grabbing a plate or two to eat not noticing that Sam and the pack just arrived in the cafeteria from the other side of the building. Jared then told the pack that he's going to the student store which Paul teased him about Aqua being there which he ignored as he went straight inside not realizing that they already left.

Sam shakes his head knowing this would happen and headed to the cafeteria with the rest of the pack so they can discuss schedules for the current patrols for the week...in the other side of the building you would see a building called _'Student Store'_ Jared was inside scanning around for his imprint Aqua but, in his disappointment she wasn't there as his shoulders slumped and didn't even noticed he bumped into Leah.

"Hey, watch where you— "Leah stopped mid-sentence as she saw one of her friends (sort of) Jared defeated and sad "Jar…?"

Jared looked up seeing Leah blinking his eyes "Leah? What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like buying stuff," Leah shrugged showing her basket which Jared looked down seeing a bunch of notebooks, binders and some other girly stuff that left him curious at this "What about you?" she asked.

"Aqua was here with Fred a few minutes ago, with Ariel and George before that so I decided to check on her but, I guess they already left before I can apologize to her?"

"Apologize what for?"

Jared gave a sheepishly half smile "I kind of made her mad… calling her angel cakes?"

Leah gave a blank stare "Y—you called her angel cakes…" she slowly replied.

"Yeah she kept calling me American boy and— "Jared lower his tone of voice "My wolf side seems to be a bit amuse while I felt annoyed so my anger got the best of me…" he slumped his shoulder sadly; Leah sighed and whacked him on the head "Owe. What was that for," he scowled.

"You should know better than that to call her angel cakes Jared?"

"Why what's wrong with angel cakes? I thought it was a nice nickname," Jared looked offended by this comment.

"You do know she hates being called that right… and … not only that she has a boyfriend?"

"Don't remind me he's not even here?" Jared scoffed at this.

Leah pinched her nose in annoyance "She loves him Jared… they're in love… even you should know that by now not to break a couple up even if it's not your intention to do that," she pointed out.

"You don't think I don't know that…" Jared hissed at this "It's not my fault… that my wolf picked her as my imprint," in low tones.

"I know that… but, still … you should leave it alone…"

"I can't do that Lee… you know I can't…" Jared replied in low tones for a small second Jared could've sworn he'd saw Leah hurt for a slight second but, shook his head out of his thoughts "Besides… why do you care anyway?"

"Jared… Aqua's one of my best friends I don't want her to get hurt… despite how she's taken by this Cedric guy… she's happy … don't you want her to be happy?"

 **[LAPUSH HIGH—STUDENT STORE] …**

"Of course, I do…why can't she be happy with me…"

"I just don't want her to go through what I went through… you don't want that do you…"

"Don't do that… don't compare me to Sam Leah… I know he hurt you but, I'm not Sam Leah…" Jared calmly replied.

Leah gave him a blank look "I wasn't comparing you to— "she pinched her nose "You know what I mean Jar…. Look I get it okay… I may act like a total bitch or bitter towards you guys but, I'm not that heartless … or selfish unlike some people…" she snorted over Bella's actions with Jake "Besides… I do care about my friends and my family more than you guys think… that includes you Jared…we used to best friends…after all…" which left them both quiet before they drifted off " And that includes the guys as well… Aqua's taken fine yes you can do whatever you want but, either way someone is going to end up getting their heart broken and I don't want that for either of you…" she hissed in low tones which left Jared quiet deep down she's right "Besides… they left 20 minutes ago I saw them leave a while ago I was going to follow them out but, I needed to buy a few things and overheard them something about calling their folks since they didn't get a chance to call them when they arrived here yesterday," she explained.

Jared stared at her for a long moment "I know… I just… "he sighed running his hand thru his hair stressfully "I would never hurt her Leah… you know me better than that… I … I care about her … a lot… "he explained.

"After a day?" Leah asked.

"Yes… I mean … Sam always talked about how—"Jared drifted noticing Leah's dark glower look which left him uncomfortable; apparently the girls that they knew how to make Sam and the pack uncomfortable by their glower dark look "Right… sorry I know I'm new at this whole thing but, now I can understand what he meant… about—" he looked around lowering his voice "Imprints… and she's different you know… not only she can take care of herself but, she's not like those girls that I usually go for… and I know she has a boyfriend but, for now I'll be her friend, whatever she wants … and maybe one day more than that… I mean you saw what she did to Cullen yesterday right?"

"Well yeah her dad was in the navy before he retired to be a dentist so he taught his kids combat moves since they can remember that includes little Mia…" Leah grew quiet causing Jared to pale knowing her brothers "And I guess in some ways you're right… I didn't expect myself to move on … from—Sam… after talking to Toby… he's right… I want Sam to be happy and if—Emily makes him happy then who am I to stop that… I guess we're just not meant to be together "she drifted off that she had to hold back her tears "And … don't even get me started with Cullen," she scowled wiping her tears rather quickly "For even reading our thoughts… I still don't know how she or Ariel did that but, they're a lot smarter than people gave them credit for that includes Mia" she whispered.

"Yeah… that's true…" Jared drifted off and felt his lips twitched with a sly smirk "Besides I'm not the only one who imprinted," he chuckled giving her a playful shrug "And I'm glad you're finally moving on from Sam and Toby's right you know if anyone deserves to move on it's you…" he whispered.

Leah steadied her breath "Thanks Jar…" and then she rolled her eyes on what he just said and returned the playful shrug "Shut up" she mumbled causing him to chuckle "Let me pay for this stuff and we can look for them deal?" she offered.

"Deal," Jared paused for a moment "Hey Leah?"

"Yeah…"

"Thanks…"

"For what?"

"For being … you without being bitchy about it… so thanks…"

Leah rolled her eyes "Someone has to be and besides I do care about you guys even if you annoy me too much,"

"It's our job being annoying being your pack brothers and despite everything we're best friends after all remember… at least we used to be?"

Leah grew quiet looking away "Yeah… we were… sometimes I wonder what brought us to drift apart from all that…" she whispered, "I'll be quick wait for me outside?"

Before Jared can answer Leah was already inside the student store as he gave a long sigh wondering himself as well. Ever since Sam and Leah broke up … he felt himself guilty and felt a bit bad for not being there for his best friend but, now things are different. They had dreams to go to college but, they couldn't do that because they have a duty to protect the reservation. He's been feeling very conflicted since yesterday when he learned that he imprinted on someone. Not only it was someone who was Leah's childhood best friend but, has a boyfriend. How did he end up in this position he may never know the last thing he wanted was hurting Aqua and he never wanted to do that... he just wish he knew what to do? Ten minutes later Leah met up with Jared putting away her stuff inside her book bag.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah but, do you know where they went?"

Leah furrowed her eyebrows scanning around "They went to the left side I know that for sure… but, where they went I have no idea…that's why I think if we worked together we can find them,"

"Sounds reasonable…" Jared shrugged "Why are you buying those anyway?" he asked noticing some odd products that was left in the bag.

"I have my reasons… come on let's go," Leah shrugged as they turned to the left side to find their imprints.

 _(a/n: so, I got a request from SereniteRose well more like a question as I'm sure you're probably wondering what's happening in Hogwarts from the Gang? Like Seamus, Dean, Cedric, Susan, Hannah etc. well here is it. I figured it was the least I can do hope you guys enjoy. I started from Professor McGonagall to the rest of the staff and students. From the Wizarding World in Hogwarts to Forks, Washington so you might see me go back and forth between 28-40 chapter depends on how long this will take. Thank you, guys, for the support)_

 **~*~End of Chapter Twenty-Eight~*~**

 **Wow that's the longest chapter I ever did and it only took me a whole day to finish to where I last stopped. This is going to take me awhile to come up with the idea with Hermione and Ginny to help Harry without being seen with a different disguise at least for the time being anyway—as for Remus and Sirius talking that was just a flashback… at least in one of the chapters and I know I should fix that part but, I'll fix that once I update the new chapters which I know I owe you guys that much. Thanks for reading ciao for now dolls ^_^**


	30. Chapter Twenty-Nine

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: The Aftermath...**

 **[WIZARDING WORLD—HOGWARTS—THE AFTERMATH] …**

It's been two days since Fred, George, Ginny Weasley, Ariel, Aqua, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood left Hogwarts that things haven't been fine... everyone who were in the Great Hall are under a sleeping spell; not only Harry and Ron were unconscious thanks to Aquarius Jadene Swan known as Aquarius Granger; Hermione's older sister; her friends in Ravenclaw were saddening to see their best friends leave but, not as much as Cedric Diggory but, that was before everyone fell asleep due to the pixie dust and a drop of sleeping potion to get everyone to asleep for 24 hours. Cedric Diggory was the first one who woke up among other teachers... unfortunately Cedric Diggory being the boyfriend of Aqua didn't say anything in fact he was mute since they left... and left to the room where his girlfriend Aqua left him with a few students.

Minerva McGonagall looked stunned, shocked and even angry at the current events. Not only that Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were now known to be _'evil'_ or how Harry been lied to his entire life but, to torture and bully students when they could've told their head of the house. It left the remain students to murmur about the current events not only that Hermione Granger is gone but, her friends as well. Hermione Granger known as the smartest witch of her age is gone… her youngest nieces are gone. From the past two days, the Head Boy and Girl took off the spell off after they failed to protect the young students after Severus Snape known as Professor Snape threw a hissy fit over the whole thing and gave a sneer learning that Potter's boy been acting like his father but, failed to see that he's also like Lily his childhood best friend, his first love and the only woman he ever loved… he's been lied his entire life by Albus himself. Albus always told him and Minerva that he always checked on the boy over the years but, apparently, that's a lie. He looked at the werewolf his ally (sort of) Remus as he was shaking in anger that you see that he's holding himself back from seething against the Headmaster as well.

Professor McGonagall couldn't even look at Albus and headed to her office grabbing the letter from her dress robes and left without a word. It was from Hermione Granger her favorite student and learned that she's her great, granddaughter. Apparently, Hermione's father Daniel is a pureblood wizard and happens to be the great, great, great, grandson of Minerva's grandmother and grandfather as he's from the grandfather's side of the family which makes them related. It was a lot to taken in for the woman as they became quite close over the years. She also knew they changed their last names from Griffin one of the oldest, richest purebloods known to man after the Potter's, Black's etc… by changing it to Granger a muggle name and lived in a muggle neighborhood. As far as everyone knew they think they're muggleborns.

Minerva snorted _'how wrong are they'_ as she knew beforehand but, she kept it as a secret as she didn't want anyone to find out about her family whereabouts and that includes Albus Dumbledore; she kept it as a secret for decades as they were in hiding from 'you-know-who' as they rejected him for joining the dark side during the 1rst war as they both knew he'd be coming after them so they had no choice to go into hiding to keep their families safe and didn't want to risk any exposer.

She sat down on her chair as her hands were slightly shaking; she felt she failed her granddaughter as she knew she didn't want to be a burden on how busy she was being the Head of the House and being the Transfiguration teacher. Once she read the letter from her youngest granddaughter Hermione there was a small cage that was squeaking well not exactly small but, it was enough to fit the rat Scabbers. Mr. Ronald Weasley's rat who claimed that it was from Percy Weasley his older brother who's one of the Head's. Three of his siblings aren't attending Hogwarts because of what Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter did. She frowned not knowing this especially since his grandchildren are concerned (Hermione Granger with her family of siblings-Ben the oldest, Tobias 'Toby' then there's Jayden 'Jay' and Cameron the youngest of the brothers then Ariel and Aqua who are both girls and twins same age as the Weasley twins and then there's Hermione Granger her youngest grandniece)

 _Dear Auntie Minnie (a.k.a. Professor McGonagall)_

 _I don't have a lot of time to explain things so I'll make this letter short as possible as I can and you're probably very disappointment in me for not telling you sooner but, in my defense auntie Minnie I did try to tell you but, you were so busy that you probably thought it wasn't serious… not realizing you were so wrong… I didn't have a choice…not really there were a lot of reasons why I couldn't tell anyone! One of them happens to be because they're in the same House as me as they'll know it's me that told … and I couldn't risk that—not only because they've been my best friends since 1rst year… when they saved me from the mountain troll in Halloween….I can't really blame Harry for this… only because he's like a little brother to me since I met him including Ron… at first Ron and I tried to stop Harry but, that made things worse as it turned Harry against us. Ron could hold out for so long under his torture before he too had given into Harry. It's only me between the Golden Trio… and I knew from the beginning that I couldn't tell anyone because Ron had suffered under Harry's hands before Ron's mind has been broken under his torture… losing both my best friends under the 'bad influence' that was once my best friend wasn't exactly what … I pictured during my school year but, it went to a broken point for me Professor. I know it's not a good excuse but, it's the truth. I want to help Harry get back to himself again the gentle and friendly Harry that we all know but, he's too angry at the world to listen to either of us. If he can't listen to Ron and I … I can't even imagine what would happen to you and the rest of the staff auntie Minnie…_

 _The only thing that I can think of was … move away from London… away from the Wizarding World and live as a muggle… it's the only thing I can think of to be happy again… as much as I love magic I can't see myself watch my best friend… someone who I consider as a brother destroy himself because he's been lied to his entire life… it doesn't help that Sirius Black is after him… being his godfather… or how he betrayed his parents… but, what really bugs me professor… you knew Sirius Black since his first day in Hogwarts didn't you…he was best friends with James Potter Harry's father wasn't he? During the Hogsmeade trip he must've followed you since you were heading out as well and learned about Sirius Black was his godfather by betraying his parents… as everyone thinks he's a death eater. From what I been told the Black Family are supporters of 'you know who' but, you also failed to remember Sirius Black was in Gryffindor not Slytherin which you should know auntie Minnie as you were his teacher back then along with his parents… Professor Remus and … another fellow Peter Pettigrew…Harry was so angry Professor I don't think I ever seen him this angry except when he blew up his aunt in anger._

 _Ron and I tried to help him we really did but, Ron wouldn't be able to hold out much longer ... and now I lost both my best friends because of this… so I'm the last one in the Golden Trio that isn't under his influence…I decided to consider to look up Sirius Black professor. At first I, didn't understand why Sirius Black would go after him so I got curious and went to the library to research which failed so I went back to my room minding my own business until I saw something under the floor boards by the closet. It was very odd and made me curious since I never seen it before. The box had mix colors of pink and purple I even checked any spells if it's dangerous or not which it isn't so I opened the box with all sorts of phots of the oldest students back in 1971-1978 when he and Harry's father James Potter were best friends practically soul brothers wasn't it? It doesn't make any sense Professor. Now you're probably wondering how I found this old album apparently, it was deep inside the floor boards by my closet of my dorm. I got curious so I kept it hidden in case anyone was to find out as I didn't want any of my dorm mates to find it. That's when I noticed my cat Crookshanks who kept trying to get Ron's rat… it was odd since I thought we're not supposed to have any other pets except an owl, a toad or a cat if we desired to be._

 _If you ask me professor he's an old rat. In the muggle world rats like that aren't supposed to be surviving within three years or so depending on the rat ma 'me. anyway, Crookshanks my cat captured Scabbers with his mouth. I got curious when I really looked at the rat. Apparently, he's missing a toe which made me very, very, very curious as he looked old… so I looked at the album again and back to the rat that's when I saw Harry's mum Lily who looked about my age at the time. Harry's mum Lily mentioned a couple of other things about the Marauders … James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew… especially their amimagus form… Harry's father James was a stag … Sirius Black was a black dog… Remus was a werewolf and then there's Peter… Peter Pettigrew as a rat… they're all unregistered animagus professor but, you can't blame them though they were only there to help Professor Lupin for being a werewolf and yes I know his form and no you don't have to worry about me telling anyone. I'll keep that secret to the grave if I have too. I don't hate Professor Lupin he's one of my favorite teachers besides you Auntie Minnie, Professor Sprouts and Professor Flitwick…. The only thing that made me curious was Peter's form as a rat… I should've seen this before and I have Professor… Peter Pettigrew is alive… everyone in the wizarding world may think he's dead but, he's not… he's under disguise as Ron's pet rat Scabbers… he may not look like it but, he's unconscious I made sure to put the strongest protection spells under his cage in case he escapes his cage and the only way for him to transform himself was if you break the spell professor and I gave it to Professor Lupin but, because he's a werewolf I have a feeling he might get in trouble so I thought you can help him find a lawyer a good lawyer that would represent Sirius Black because from looking at the photos it would seem Sirius Black is innocent Professor; you of all people should know that._

 _Also, I couldn't done without my cat Crookshanks, he's very brilliant you know that it's one of the reasons why I love cats besides dogs anyway here's the vital test tub with my memories on how we learned about Sirius Black being Harry's godfather… this was before Harry was really angry professor I really hope it helps and … one more thing I hope you or whoever going to help you stop Harry and Ron back to their normal selves… as my best friends… before it's really too late professor… don't worry about me auntie Minnie I'll be alright I have my family with me … my friends… Ginny… Neville… Luna… we'll be alright … the only regret that I wish I can do something to help Harry before this happened… to bring back Harry's parents again… I really do wish I can help him but, I can't… not if he keeps acting this way… and with 'you know who' still out there… he can take advantage of Harry through his anger... which is what I'm afraid of Auntie Minnie… I don't want him to go to the deep end being evil as he claimed… he's still in there Professor I know he is… I wish I can be there when he comes back but, I can't… there's so many words that were exchange that even broken friendships can't go back to where we once were… I hope to see you soon professor._

 _All my wishes and love._

 _Hermione Granger_

 _p.s. I put the cage with Professor Lupin for safe keeping … if my suspicious is correct you can do whatever you want… if not you can let him go back to Ron after all it is his pet… but, like I said it didn't say we can bring a pet rat…I also set some rat traps in case he got away so if I'm right he's probably caught in one of the rat trips that's hidden in Hogwarts… so I'll leave that to you auntie Minnie._

Professor McGonagall looked at the vital tubes with her youngest niece memories… she was disgusted to see that her students would bully one another especially Harry Potter… how he was angry… upset…for a long second, she could've sworn he was hurt when she saw Harry watched Hermione leave. She wasn't sure what to make of that but, then again, she wouldn't know since she wasn't aware of this under her nose. She rapidly straightens herself up and looked deeper into the memories that Hermione left.

Her hairline went up in shock when she saw the memories of Sirius Black, Remus Lupin with Harry's father James Potter laughing about something. She even squinted her eyes a bit seeing it was from a photo when they were in their 7th year in Hogwarts back in 1977 when it was their last year of Hogwarts before they graduated. It was in the beginning of the term that this started. She even saw how Harry was angry when he learned about Sirius Black being his godfather and betrayed his parents to _'you know who'_ even she pondered a few years ago, when James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew were best friends. She had to admit her niece Hermione was quite right Sirius Black and James Potter are practically best friends to the hip.

 _'What did she mean that Sirius Black wouldn't betray the Potter's after all he was the secret keeper wasn't he?'_ Minerva thought to herself trying to remember. It was very dark times back in the first war… everyone was a suspect even she had to admit she thought Sirius would betray the Potters but, that's impossible.

She was his head of the house since he's the only Black member of the family who wasn't in the Slytherin house while Sirius Black was in Gryffindor. He was different… maybe… just maybe… her suspicious were wrong… after all it would explain a few things in her memories…James Potter and Sirius Black were practically best friends so why would Sirius betray them. That didn't make any sense then there's Remus Lupin who was away in a mission at the time under Albus order's… then Peter… Pettigrew… something didn't fit … she wasn't sure what but—then she had a thought… what rat was Hermione talking about… Professor McGonagall sighed then looked at the letter that Hermione left… pondered for a moment apparently, Mr. Weasley (Ronald 'Ron') has a pet rat…. How is that possible and how did she not notice this before…. the only pets the students can have was a cat, an owl or a toad it didn't say anything about rats…she became very suspicious over this and decided to talk to Remus after all he was her student back in the day who knew James Potter and Sirius Black way better than she did as they're best friends.

In the letter, Hermione mentioned that she captured the rat thanks to her cat Crookshanks but, she didn't find any cages anywhere not even on her desk or other places she thought Hermione would put it in. Maybe Hermione put it in her room or with Remus and decided to put it inside his office. Professor McGonagall put her letters inside her purse for safe keeping with a protection spell around her office and headed to check on Remus after all he was her student back in the day but, now he's the current professor. Hopefully Remus can help her answer her suspicious about the rat…well she does have other grandchildren to help. She planned to write to her oldest grandson Jason from her 2nd son Leonardo but, they call him Leo for short. He just hopes he can help on what she wants him to do.

In the other side of Professor McGonagall was the Gryffindor Tower where most of the Gryffindor's were quiet… too quiet for everyone to think otherwise as they're always been the cheerful group along with the Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's. You would think someone died but, no it's because they lost their friends… Hermione Granger… the smartest witch of all ages is gone which left most of the teachers that were fond of her sadden over this along with her friends and sisters. Aries 'Ariel' and Aquarius 'Aqua' Granger (Swan for most students know by) who are in Ravenclaw were in silence as well… mostly Gryffindor's; even the youngest of the Weasley's Fred, George and Ginny Weasley were gone and Neville Longbottom who is known to be shy and quiet is gone due to his grandmother but, what they didn't know except a few students who knew them quite well knew the truth. As for Luna Lovegood who's also in Ravenclaw she's also gone with her friends despite her weirdness it felt a bit weird for everyone to know that they left everything behind to move somewhere far away from the Wizarding World not realizing that it changed everything's point of view especially in Gryffindor Tower.

 **Dean's P.O.V.**

Seamus and I been keeping ourselves after what happen the last departure of our friends… Hermione Granger with her older sisters Aries 'Ariel' and Aquarius 'Aqua' Granger, Fred, George and Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were currently in the hospital wing unconscious almost like they're in a coma after Aqua punched them on the face for bullying their little sister Hermione Granger. No one knew they were related as their last names were different until now… Percy Weasley didn't seem surprised by them being related except when they left away from Hogwarts was an understatement. In fact, he hasn't said one word to his fellow classmates …

Speaking of the Weasley's… … Dean looked at his left side to see Percy Weasley the remaining Weasley who's furiously writing a letter no doubt to his parents if he had to guess about what's happening since his little brother Ron is currently unconscious in a coma in his sleep at least that's what Madame Pomfrey claimed anyway. Dean scowled as he remembered why his friends left in the first place ever since Aqua punched both Ron and Harry it's all everyone ever talk about including how Hermione's real heritage being a pureblood instead of a muggleborn witch.

Dean rolled his eyes in annoyance glaring at the two gossips witches Lavender Brown and Parviti Patil's fault since they were never close with Hermione since they have different opinions and personalities because of it. However, when he looked onto his left the eldest Weasley Percy Weasley seemed shaken about something … his face was pale if he had to guess he must've felt guilty over the events that happened 3 days ago…. Dean snorted well he should be he supposed to protect the youngest students along with the rest of the staff, Head Boy & Girl, Perfects etc. he also remembered how their headmaster Albus Dumbledore didn't look happy with the current events either.

Once everyone went to bed their memories of the current events were erased from instructions from the house elves who work with the Marlstone-Wells (Granger) family to give presents to everyone who were friends with their young miss. In fact, Professor McGonagall hasn't said a word to their headmaster as looks can kill she was on a murderous rampage over this. She even made an emergency meeting in her house considering Harry Potter and Ron Weasley are currently unconscious and hasn't woken up since then.

Professor McGonagall gathered her lions as she demanded if all the memories were true. One of the young students who was in the second year which was a girl Daisy told her from her experience … it's all true… she felt she couldn't tell a teacher because of Harry Potter or Ron Weasley because if she did they would've tortured her for punishment as her eyes were teared up when she said this. Professor McGonagall stared at the young girl soften her eyes as she reminded her of Hermione when she was a small child. She announced that every perfects, Head Girl and Head Boy to watch over everyone including the first and second years bullying or torture students are completely banned to all students in all houses by telling her or any teacher for that matter if they were any bullying or torturing any students there will be consequences. Everyone in the room agreed as they're going to protect one another because that's what Gryffindor's do.

Dean shook his head as he gave another sigh playing a game of his in his cell phone that Hermione gave him to keep contact with her, well it may look like a cell phone but, it's really a two-sided mirror except as a cell phone as a cover if he's ever muggles. He couldn't even work on his potions assignment a week ago, since it's not due for another work but, now… he doesn't know what to think… he's very conflicted… and felt guilty since he and Seamus weren't victims over Harry Potter claim to be _'evil'_ as he didn't notice his books fell in frustration. Whenever he's stuck with a problem he would ask Hermione as she's good with most of their classes except Potions but, now… he didn't know who to turn too since she's gone… that he didn't noticed that one of the Patil twins was hesitating to come over him; Parviti as she's also in Gryffindor like himself.

"Um…. Dean…" a small voice replied which left the boy to look up to see Parvati who looked a bit uneasy at this "Hey…"

Dean gave a blank stare at the girl "Hi" his voice had a flat tone.

"Why is your books on the floor?" she asked curiously.

"Huh?" I looked down to see my books indeed on the floor "I guess I didn't realize it was on the floor I was just doing some homework," I mumbled under his breath grabbing his books.

She nodded at this noticing that Harry and Ron weren't back from the Hospital Wing and whispered, "Did you know that Harry and Ron were bullying and torturing Hermione," for some reason that didn't sit well for me.

"Why do you care so much huh? I bet you and Lavender can gossip over this," I harshly told her in low tones.

Parviti got quiet "Of course not… Hermione was my friend too and why are you yelling at me…" she asked.

"How are you two friends you barley talk to her?!" I demanded.

"That's not true… we're …sort of friends…" Parvati whispered all teared up.

"That's a lot of a bullocks since I know for sure you don't get along with her at all," I sneered "I'm so out of here and I don't want to be in the middle of your so-called gossip since we both know you never been close with Mia," I exclaimed grabbed my things and headed to the library leaving her sputtered and shocked mostly dumbfounded by my outburst.

"Hey Dean!" a voice I recognized which I didn't bother to stop "Dean! Hey!" he called over me as he was out of breath. I recognized it as Seamus until he turned me around.

"What?!" I demanded.

Seamus stopped from my annoyance pausing for a moment "Are you okay?"

"Does it look I'm okay our friends are gone!? And no one isn't doing a damn thing about it?!" I demanded.

Seamus got quiet knowing I'm not the only one who felt this way "No…"

"Then there's your answer Shay," I flatly replied heading off to the library but, he grabbed my arm dragging me into the classrooms until we're alone after he put a silence charm.

"What is up with you?" Seamus demanded "You're never this angry before?"

I pinched my nose in annoyance "I'm supposed to protect Mia I mean… we grew up together and I failed as her friend to protect her and…. I just… everything all messed up Shay… why didn't we help them…why Mia of all people and it didn't even help that she didn't tell me she's not a muggleborn but, a pureblood how the bloody hell did we miss that huh? why… why does it have to be her…" I whispered.

Seamus stared at me for a long moment giving a defeated sigh sitting next to me "I don't know mate… I guess… we just … didn't think it was that serious especially when it comes with Harry … since he's been lied to his entire life… you know that," he whispered.

"Well it's not damn good enough?!" I demanded randomly throwing a book across the room which let Seamus to jump.

"Hey, don't be blaming me on this Dean. You're not the only one who was hurting. Hermione's my friend along with Fred, George, Ginny even Neville too despite how we're not close with one another but, they're still my friends but, Parviti was only asking a question since neither of us knew how serious it was," Seamus argued back.

I grew quiet "Yeah whatever I'm so out of here," he scoffed shrugging his arm out of my grasp.

"Dean!?" Seamus yelled after me echoed through the halls.

 _(a/n: *wipes my tear* sorry it was as bit emotional to write this. I wanted Dean and Seamus to be like a brother figure to Hermione as they're both conflicted not helping their sister but, blood if that's makes any sense; there's a loooong way to go and I hope you guys enjoy the rest of this chapter)_

 **Nobody's P.O.V.**

"Dean!" Seamus called after my best friend but, the figure of my best friend disappeared through the hallway. He couldn't help but, feel angry that he punched a wall in frustration and winced the pain in his hand "Bloody hell," he muttered in anger.

I heard a girl sigh "You shouldn't have done that Shay," a blonde girl whispered; He looked up and recognized her in Hermione's study group before she left. It was Hannah. Hannah Abbott from Hufflepuff.

"Yeah and how would you know that?" Seamus harshly replied.

Hannah pursued her lips and whacked him on the head quite harshly "I'm going to pretend you didn't take your anger and frustrations Seamus Devon Murry Finnagin since you're not the only person who misses Mia she was one of my best friends besides Twix so I suggest you watch your mouth" she hissed causing him to grew quiet. Hannah huffed mumbling a healing spell "Not only that but, your taking your frustrations on the wrong person since you don't want to mess around with me Finnagin," she stiffly giving him a hard stare while he shifted uncomfortable "I get your angry, hurt, confuse, etc… but, I'm also one of those victims that got bullied too… unlike myself Mia was brave enough and has guts to do what she did… while the rest of us stay here… dealing with the aftermath… while you're taking it against the brick wall Seamus in anger on the wrong person" she explained. Seamus bowed his head in shame as he knew she was right "Come on … let's get you to the Hospital Wing…" she quickly added by grabbing his arm a bit harshly which he yelped in surprise heading to the West Wing. A few minutes later they made it to the Hospital Wing.

"Madame Pomfrey?" Hannah yelled from the front.

"Miss. Abbott there's no need to yell I'm right here dear," Madame Pomfrey rushed to her students noticing Seamus bleeding hand "What happen?" she demanded.

Hannah and Seamus looked at each other with weary looks "Seamus… got in a fist fight with one the students and ended up punching a wall after making a comment about Hermione," Hannah lied. Seamus stared at her oddly which Madame Pomfrey didn't noticed as she examined his hand raising her eyebrow.

"Sit over there Mr. Finnagin," Madame Pomfrey barked which Seamus followed suit then turned to Hannah "Thank you for taking him Ms. Abbott," she explained.

Hannah slowly nod at this as she noticed that Harry and Ron was still unconscious "Your welcome Madame Pomfrey… how are they?" she asked hesitated at this.

Madame Pomfrey sighed at this "It's hard to tell … they're vitals are strong well mostly Harry's are strong… it didn't show any signs of evil as everyone claimed him to be… there's no dark aura or anything just… confuse… anger…hurt…frustrated…mostly angry being lied about his life his entire life tends to do that… it's going to take a whole lot for him to get back together to his normal self," she explained.

"And Ron…?" Seamus asked.

"As for Mr. Weasley his was different. He was under the Imperius Curse thanks to Mr. Potter influence as I said it's going to take a long time for them to get back to their normal selves," Madame Pomfrey replied.

"Does that mean that classes are cancelled because of it?" Hannah asked curiously.

"Classes will be cancelled at least two weeks since we'll be in break by then," another voice answered leaving both Hannah and Seamus to turn to the source to see the Head of the House Professor McGonagall "What happen to your hand Mr. Finnagin?" she asked curiously.

"He got in a fist fight ma 'me," Hannah lied "Some of the Slytherins was sneering about Hermione… calling her the 'm' word… and Seamus snapped punched him on the face," she sighed.

Professor McGonagall raised her eyebrow "And who was it that made fun of Ms. Granger?" she stiffly replied.

"Draco Malfoy," Hannah lied.

Professor McGonagall sighed knowing that Draco Malfoy would be one of those people to bully her youngest niece by pinching her nose in annoyance "Very well I'll be sure to tell Severus this as he should teach his house some bloody manners that bullying is completely forbidden in this school— "then stopped turning to her students "I would hope you two will go back to your dorms once you're done with Madame Pomfrey correct?"

"Yes ma 'me," Hannah and Seamus answered.

"Good and Poppy we'll talk in my office once you're done," Professor McGonagall replied giving her a raise look.

"Of course, of course," Madame Pomfrey nodded at this checking on her patients "Once I'm done checking on Mr. Finnigan I'll check on Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley. His parents should be with Albus any minute or so I assume," she mumbled.

"Of course," Professor McGonagall murmured.

"Well… I should head back it's going to get dark soon…" Hannah murmured heading back to her dorm.

"Of course, Miss. Abbott—Mr. Finnegan once you're fixed up be sure to walk down Miss. Abbott to the Hufflepuff Tower since we changed the hours on heading back to your towers," Professor McGonagall explained.

"Yes Professor," Seamus nodded at this; once he was healed thanks to Madame Pomfrey he raced after Hannah "Hey Hannah," he called after her.

Hannah stopped slowly turning to him with an eyebrow raise "Yes…?"

"Thanks…you didn't have to do that but… thanks…"

Hannah gave a small nod "Don't worry about it you would've done the same and thank you for walking me back to the Hufflepuff tower I can take it from here," she says waving it off heading back to her dorm or whatever she was heading too.

"Sure, no problem, I should find Dean since he doesn't know about the hours changing…" Seamus murmured at this.

"Do you know where he could be though at this hour?" Hannah asked curiously.

"I think I might know where he is and don't worry about Dean… he just need to cool off…" Seamus murmured causing Hannah to nod at this as they exchange 'goodbyes' and went on their separate ways "Oh and Seamus," she called after him.

"Yeah?"

"Be careful okay,"

"Always am and you too,"

Once she shut the doors behind her she rushed to the end of the corner leaning against the wall as tears slide down her cheek as she didn't notice her best friend with two braids Susan was looking for her and saw her down by the corner.

"Han?" a small voice whispered rushing to her best friend bending down to see her if she's hurt or not "What's wrong?"

Hannah held back a sob shaking her head "It's nothing," wiping her tears rather quickly.

Susan soften her eyes "It's Mia isn't it…" she drifted off sadly. Hannah grew quiet noticing Susan's look but, didn't say much as they rushed to their dorm "We should get going. We don't want to be late getting inside after what happen in Wednesday," she murmured "Are you sure you're okay," she whispered.

"Yeah… I'm fine…" Hannah drifted off as they rushed over to the Hufflepuff Tower before sliding down "Hey Twix…"

"Yeah…"

"What did Mia have to go… "

Susan stopped turning to her best friend and rushed her into a hug as Hannah sobbed into her chest as she felt the same way "I don't know Han… but, can you blame her… after all it was—"she drifted off a bit taking a deep breath "Besides we can always visit her in America in the holidays I just got a letter from my auntie she said it was okay that we can come visit her …come on … Mia gave me the password to the hidden room to sleep in I even got Professor Sprout's permission if we can stay there for now on since Ariel and Aqua told us we can keep it since it's under their names and all that. I even told her that we're one of the few victims that got bullied/tortured by them… but, didn't say much after that," she whispered.

"Really… and what did she say?" Hannah whispered.

"She didn't say much… considering she was still stuck in the chair… until I let her out free and I told her in low tones not wanting to be overheard… and explain my situation so you and I are going to stay in that room until we graduate," Susan explained.

"Really that's great news Twix," Hannah perked up.

"I know and the room is in the 5th floor come on," Susan replied nodding in agreement grabbing her hand as they headed to the Ariel's and Aqua's old room being a perfect and all that which was kept secret between the girls and their head of the house Professor Sprouts.

 **[flashback 2 weeks ago,] …**

Hermione Granger was in her old room packing until she felt a creak under the floor boards, curiously got the best of her and removed one of the floor boards; a gasp came from the smartest witch of her age… it was a box not just an original box but, a box that had decorations on it with stickers of muggle Disney characters.

 _'Oh, my Merlin…'_ Hermione thought to herself. She bit her bottom lip curiously as she sat crossed legged against the floor and carefully removed the top lid as dust came through that left her to cough. Hermione looked at the pictures she noticed it was pictures students from 1976; realization came through her mind.

 _'This must be from when … Harry's parents were students here…'_ Hermione thought to herself carefully looked at the pictures _'That must be Harry's mum Lily… she really is beautiful…'_ she quickly added. Hermione titled her head when she noticed a familiar figure _'That's uncle Charlie and uncle Billy…'_ a smile showed among her lips and looked at the other pictures _'Hm… he looks oddly familiar…'_ she squinted her eyes then bugged out in shock _'That must be Professor Snape… hmm…why is he next to Harry's mum Lily… does that mean they were friends. They must be...since it's in her box.'_

That was until she heard Lavender and Parvati heading upstairs where she grabbed the remaining of the boxes inside her beaded small purse and put back the floor board back making it seem she was studying. Lavender and Parvati chatting about something then stopped seeing Hermione inside their bedroom curiously got the best of them.

"Oh, hey Hermione. I haven't seen you in a while… where have you been?" Lavender asked; now she and Lavender aren't exactly close friends but, they're sort of friends no less being roommates for nearly 3 years now.

"Around," Hermione quickly added gathering her things rather quickly inside her beaded bag "I'll see you guys later,"

"Later," Parvati and Lavender replied as they sat down on their beds continuing their conversation.

"I wonder where she been?" Parvati asked.

Lavender gave a shrug "Hey look she must've dropped this," she asked revealing a picture of someone "I'm going to give it to her be right back," she quickly added before Parvati can answer. "Hermione wait!" she yelled after Hermione who froze then turned around to see Lavender holding something.

"Yes?"

"You dropped this I figured you would it back?" Lavender asked.

Hermione blinked her eyes owlish looking down as it was a picture of Harry's mum with Professor Snape together… she bit her bottom lip nervously "Thanks Lavender, it's the only picture of my cousin thanks ever so much," she beamed at this.

"No problem see you," Lavender waved it off.

"See ya," Hermione waved her back heading back to meet her sisters as she's going shopping with them.

In the other side of the Hogwarts down in the dungeons, past the portrait of Arthur the Knight who was always on alert of any Slytherins who might be returning late so he could snitch on them was the Slytherin common room. Although elegantly appointed with its tapestries of green and silver that honored the great Salazar Slytherin and flickering lanterns that cast an ethereal glow over the students, the room was still drafty and cold.

The temperature always remained the same in the dorms no matter the weather outside: chilly. All the first years often walked around with their robes still on to help keep them warm but, the other older student had been becoming accustomed to the coolness. Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini were sitting in their own favorite velvety chair, their body sinking into the soft cushions with Theodore Nott whose also part of the gang. In fact, they're all best friends since children. Draco was dressed in simple t-shirt and slacks, the same goes with Blaise except black while Theo had blue. They didn't feel the daft, although things were far different in their first year that's for sure.

He had heard tales of how the other three houses were warm and comfortable. It was said that the Gryffindor's common room was a magnificent sight to behold and the doors had terrific views of the castle grounds. Draco, Blaise and Theo didn't do or say anything about it though. To them, they like to live in tough situations, it'll make them stronger and not weak little babies like the Gryffindorks.

You see, Draco Blaise and Theo are best of friends. They were friends since they were little because of their parents, who were also best friends. They and their family weren't as bad as everyone thought. They really despise Voldemort, even though they—mostly their Fathers—are Voldemort's supporters. But truly, they secretly despise him. Their family acted they are now to please Voldemort, some are fake and some are true. Lucius Malfoy and Mark Zabini really love their wife, they never mistreated them in anyways. They loved each other very much, but again, they should pretend that the women got beat up regularly. However, they do despise Muggleborns and Muggles, a good amount of them at least. Narcissa Malfoy and Casey Zabini while Theo's mother died from an illness that left his father to ignore Theo so most of the time. Theo would spend his time with his two best friends Draco and Blaise during their childhood while their mothers spent their times in their Manor reading or snapping at the House-Elves. All of them can be nice, but because of them, being supporters of Voldemort, all of them should act tough, not to mention real bitches and bastards.

At the age of fourteen and a half, which is now, they started a conquest, just to past the time at Hogwarts when there's nothing to do. So, they are well … endowed. Thanks to Quidditch, some fitness equipment and the … ahem … sex.

Anyways, back to the situation at Hogwarts … Narcissa, Casey and Natalia (deceased) before she died in her sleep … they had known that their sons will be in Slytherin so together they made three self-heating blankets, one for each of them. The blankets were all green but, on each of them were their full names written in silver to tell the difference. They did used it a couple of times in their first year at Hogwarts but, now they barely even need the blankets anymore. The blankets are kept locked away in their trunk. They had received numerous requests from younger students, who wanted to use the blanket, but they always greeted them with hard stares and narrowed eyes.

Draco, Blaise and Theo surely did not need to have others to do their homework, as they usually completed their assignments the minute they returned to their dorms from their afternoon classes. Their essays in both Potions and History were neatly rolled up and placed in their book bags or bed at that moment. They knew they would get high marks on both assignments although not like Hermione Granger the muggleborn witch. Ever since she stepped through Hogwarts Draco Malfoy hated the muggleborn witch with a passion but, then … somehow along the way he silently respected her not always but, sometimes. It was one of those things that he won't admit it to himself.

The dark brunettes and the blonde had always pushed themselves to be the best in everything they did and pretend an impressive appearance to the outside world. This craving for excellence propelled them to awake early each morning to groom themselves and make sure their hair and robes were in perfect condition. This extra effort paid off for them as they were the object of affection for many of the girls in their houses and throughout the school. Draco Malfoy however, got up from the chair he had been sitting down for nearly 2 hours and brushed the dried crumbs of cake from his shirt. He picked up his robes from the arm of his chair and draped them over his slender body.

"Where are you going Drake?" Theo asked.

"Yeah man where you going?"

"I have to get back to the Perfects Common Room," Draco answered, "It's already 9:00 pm."

Theo and Blaise nearly jumped got their book bag and robes "Bloody hell it's that late," Blaise asked walking to the portrait with Theo not far behind.

Draco didn't say anything but, rolled his eyes and left. Blaise and Theo soon followed. Once they were inside their Perfects Common room and looked around to make sure, the Ravenclaw or Mudblood wasn't there. Then they started to talk about Voldemort. Around 9:45 pm. The mudblood walked in, looking completely lost into her own thoughts. She didn't even notice them sitting on the chair, staring holes behind her. That was until two more girls who happened to be in Ravenclaw had curiously on their faces.

"Mya, are you alright?" a brunette girl with the red strips on her hair.

 **[no answer] …**

"Mya…." The brunette girl with the blue strips waving her hand in front of her _sister (a/n: Draco, Theo and Blaise didn't realize Hermione Granger has siblings in Hogwarts yet until later)_

 _'Who's Mya?'_ Theo mouth his friends who gave a shrug at this not knowing who it was.

"MYA?!"

Hermione blinked her eyes owlish "Oh hey Ariel…hey Aqua" her voice was monotone which left her sisters curiously "Where did you come from?"

"Patrol," Aqua sighed "What about you?"

Hermione gave a shrug "I just took a walk around the woods…"

"Woods… I hope you don't mean the forbidden forest Mya?"

"No, the woods… I took a walk around the woods…"

Ariel gave a blank look "Umm … Mya— "which Aqua grabbed her arm "Why don't you stay the night at our room so we can catch up it's been awhile since we last hung out?" she offered.

Hermione gave a sad smile "Sure let me just grab my bag," she says which was on the floor not noticing that Draco Malfoy, Theo Nott and Blaise Zabini were there with a blank look on their faces "Okay let's go,"

"Cool we can even have a sleep over if you want?"

Hermione perked up "Oh yes that would be lovely I even have something I want to show you," she whispered.

"Alright let's go," Ariel beamed as the three girls held arms to one another heading. Once the door closed and they heard their footsteps disappeared, they resume talking.

"What's up with her ass and who the hell is Mya?" Draco asked.

"Who knows," Blaise shrugged "So are you planning to join?"

"Nah you?" Draco replied.

"No way?" Blaise shakes his head turning to Theo "How about you Theo?"

"Hell, no I'm joining the death eaters despite how my dad wants me too he can go straight to hell for all I care," Theo answered.

A few hours, like 11:45 pm the boys went to bed around 3:23 am they woke up by a single light coming from the Common Room. Draco woke up, grabbed his wand and went to their Common Room only to find Blaise and Theo peeking in the Mudblood's door where they last saw her with the Ravenclaw Perfects as far as they knew anyway.

"What's going on?" Draco hissed "And what are you two doing?"

Theo and Blaise nearly jumped "Bloody hell don't do that," Blaise hissed at him.

"Look inside it seems somethings going with Granger and she's still with those Perfects… apparently, they know each other?" Theo answered.

Draco looked as he opened the door wider a little bit only to see a white bright light standing at the foot of Granger's bed as the two girls were chatting away about something and was forming itself another figure. He took the chance to look around the room, red and gold. Gryffindorks color _'Yuck'_

"Sapphire…" whispered the light who was is indeed forming itself into a figure "Where are you?"

"She's over here…" one of the girls murmured.

"I can barley see anything in here," one of the male figure murmured.

"Maybe because the lights are off Jay," one of the girls murmured.

 **~*~End of Chapter Twenty-Nine~*~**

 **Whooo I'm done with this chapter. So, you're probably wondering what's happening in Hogwarts right? well that's the chapter I finally managed to write what's happening in Hogwarts but, not a lot I know, I know it took me a long time to update the new chapters but, I finally fixed the rewritten chapters and go back to where I last stopped. I'm almost half way done nearly to Ch. 30… I also want to remind you guys that this story is going to be very long not spoiling much but, you'll see a lot of flashbacks between these chapters starting the next chapter so far—but, we'll see how it goes. Ciao for now dolls ^_^**


	31. Chapter Thirty

**Chapter Thirty: Flashbacks & Hidden Clues…**

 **[flashback part 2]…**

"Ah… is it really? I can't really see without my glasses," the male figure replied.

"Here you might need this," the girl murmured "Feel better Jay?"

"Yeah, I do so what's this about?"

This figure was male, standing at 6'3". He has messy dark hair with a pony tail in the end, muscular with glasses that had that mysterious type of guy but, dangerous look. He was wearing black slightly baggy pants with a dark blue tank top which trace his hard body and abs. He even looked older from what they can tell anyway maybe 21 they couldn't tell from where they were. He moved towards Granger and the two girls, he walked like he owned the place like Draco and his voice was deep, sexy, mysterious and giving off the aura of power and privacy like Blaise and Theo who keep to themselves. Draco, Blaise and Theo looked around the room. There's no one in there except the Mudblood, the two girls and the male. Who's he calling Sapphire… unless the Mudblood's Sapphire.

"Jay-Jay is that you…" Hermione softly whispered with a soft sniff.

Jayden soften his eyes leaning down and kissed her on the forehead "Yeah it's me 'Fire what's wrong cookie?"

"We're leaving England… and I don't want to talk about it… all I need to know is that if you're going to accompany us in Wednesday a week from now," Hermione murmured.

"Of course, we can… but, why are you guys leaving?" Jayden asked.

Hermione flinched "I rather not talk about it… so will you and Cam do it?"

"Yeah we'll do it after you explain what the hell is going on?"

"We just decided that it's best that we stay with uncle Charlie Jay…" Aqua announced "Speaking of Fred and George we just talked to them a while ago with Ginny, Neville and Luna so the plans still in motion we're leaving in Wednesday a week from, now right?" she asked.

"Right… we have a lot to do before we leave …" Hermione murmured "You let me take care of the plans … and please Jay… I really want to leave this place… please..."

Jayden soften his eyes "Alright… I'll talk to Cam and we'll see you in Wednesday a week from now okay,"

"Thank you, big brother..." Hermione murmured hugging her brother.

"Of course, call me if you need anything huh?" Jay offered as he apparate home.

"How much does he know,"

"Not much… we didn't go into detail…"

Hermione nodded at this "Good… the less the people the better… I already got Ginny to convince her parents to let her go as well with Fred and George, Neville's grandmother manages to agree just like Luna's father along with mum and daddy despite everything they know everything after watching our memories in the pensive that I have inside my bag…" she paused for a moment nibbling her bottom lip "I hope it didn't stress out mum as she's currently pregnant and all…"

"You let us take care of that while you pack your things huh?" Ariel suggested.

"I'm half way done packing anyway all I need to do is go shopping for my friends and then we can leave from there," Hermione murmured.

Ariel and Aqua nodded at this "Alright we're heading to bed we'll see you tomorrow bright and early cookie,"

"Okay…" Hermione hugs her sisters and headed to bed while the girls apparate to their rooms in Ravenclaw Tower well their private headquarters being in the Perfects so they're currently staying in the secret room that used to belong to their older brothers Ben, Toby, Jay and Cameron before they graduated from Hogwarts before them. Hermione let go of her tears as they were on the verge of spilling. She looked out the window crossing her arms conflicted "They shouldn't have betrayed me…" she mumbled under her breath. Draco and Blaise went into the Common room with Theo not far behind.

"So, what do you think Draco?" Theo asked.

Draco sneered "I'm glad that the mudblood is leaving in a week from Wednesday from now,"

"Well… she said that she got people to believe she's muggleborn mate…" Blaise spoke up between the silence "She might be one a pureblood but, didn't say who"

"So, what?" Draco scoffed "At least she's leaving,"

"Draco…do you really think it's a dream?"

Draco looked at Theo and Blaise "What kind of question is that?"

Theo gave a shrug "I don't know mate… I'm just confuse I guess I mean … I been hearing rumors that Potter became evil because the wizarding world lied to him… "

Draco grew quiet "I heard about that… I didn't want to believe it …what do you think made Potter snap like that?"

"I thought you would know since Sirius Black is from your mum's side of the family isn't he your uncle or something?"

Draco grew silent again "Well he's my mum's cousin but, they're not exactly close as far as I know anyway…maybe I can ask mother but, I doubt she'd know about it..." he mumbled under his breath "I'm heading to bed you two should do the same and not worry about Granger," he pointed out heading back to his room.

Blaise and Theo gave wary look as they're having a silent conversation and headed back to bed not far behind as their hoping to find answers tomorrow.

 **[end of flashback] …** _(a/n: there's going to be some clues in this chapter but, not a lot though I wanted to do twice at a time until I figure out what to write for the new chapters)_

 **[LAPUSH HIGH—CAFTERIA] …**

Since Sam and the pack were heading to the cafeteria to get some lunch Seth and Jake happened to see their imprints to look after them so it was only Sam, Embry, Quil and Paul that was left since both Seth, Jake, Leah and Jared weren't with them now not noticing Toby talking to Neville and Luna during the line to gather food.

Toby furrowed his eyebrows "I wonder what was that about?" he asked.

Neville gave an _'I don't know'_ shrug while Luna just had a dazzle look on her face which left Toby to sigh knowing his sister and made a mental note to talk to her alone when they're not busy. Jared and Leah decided to head to the student store while Jake and Seth followed both Hermione and Ginny their imprints who proclaimed to be heading to the bathroom. Sam and the pack were heading to the cafeteria until they heard whispers pointing four new students. Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood _(a/n: this was between when Hermione and Ginny decided to head to the bathroom to talk alone while Leah and Jared split up with Sam and the pack to go to the student store)_ who was chatting away with Toby something about food as they were all gathering lunch.

Seth perked up when he saw his imprint about to greet her but, froze when he saw Hermione mumbling under her breath dragging poor Ginny with her by the arm who yelped in surprise telling Toby that they needed to go to that bathroom. Neville and Luna were now left alone with Toby who looked confuse by the announcement and sighed shaking his head; Seth furrowed his eyebrows curiously wondering what was that about? Toby then started to explain things about the food that was served today. It was Pizza Day which means it was Italian food in Friday; his favorite dish.

"Hey guys look," Seth spoke up through the silent nodding at the scene; he saw his imprint Hermione exiting the cafeteria dragging Ginny with a yelp by the arm heading left to the bathroom which left poor Seth to panic as he didn't stop to think by dragging Jake the same way "Come on Jake they could get lost," he announced as he yelped Jake's arm which startled him with a yelp by tripping over his own feet following their imprints.

"Whoa there hey!—Seth whoa hey! I wanted pizza not being dragged to god knows where—Whoaaa— "Jake yelped at this "Seth slow down," he was hissing at him in the background. Leah was leaning against the wall noticing her little brother was racing after his imprint Hermione while Jake was dragged away thanks to Seth who also noticed that Ginny Jake's imprint was with her.

"Seth, you have to be careful," Leah warned her brother with a look "And by the way you guys have to meet us after school by the front apparently, mom wants us to buy some stuff for the fishing trip next week," she called after him.

"Yeah sure, got it sis," Seth waved her off.

Leah huffed "Idiot. He's going to scare her to death," looking at her watch "And that's my cue to leave. I'm heading back to the student store I have to pick something up so I'll just meet you guys at the cafeteria later," she explained not bothering to hear their answers.

So now Seth, Jake and Leah are gone until Jared spoke up "Hey Leah wait I'll go with you," he called after her.

"Yeah whatever," Leah shrugged her shoulders as they both headed to the student store ignoring the disbelief looks on their faces.

"Now what do we do?" Paul spoke up in the silence.

"Nothing Jake and Seth will watch over Hermione and Ginny while we talk to them— "Sam announced since half of the pack are split up now "Hey look there's Toby with Neville and Luna now," he answered heading inside the cafeteria while Seth, Jake, Leah and Jared went in their separate ways; mostly he's a bit curious why Hermione and Ginny left but, knew that both Jake and Seth would watch over them being their imprints. As for Leah and Jared well… he's not sure. All he knew is that he wants to talk to them without making it to obvious that they're deeply curious about the new kids. That was until they overheard Toby tell Neville and Luna something.

"Hey Toby," Sam greeted Toby.

"Oh, hey guys," Toby greeted Sam and the pack "Neville, why don't you and Luna go with them since they know where the oak tree is it's where we usually we hang out under that shade over there," he explained which we noticed Neville shifted uncomfortable while Luna had this daze look on her face.

"A-a-are you about this…" Neville hesitated stared at us for a long moment where Luna squeezed his hand with a smile "I don't even know them that well…" he murmured.

"Don't worry Neville they won't hurt us," Luna answered.

Neville looked confuse "What do you mean Luna?" he asked.

"Oh, you'll see…" Luna gave a mysterious smile on her face "Besides we should get going before someone sits there and I want to try this dessert that Mione picked for us," she answered.

Neville looked really torn "I-I don't mind waiting really?" he murmured.

"Don't be silly Nev," Toby waved it off "You kids have fun besides we're going to meet later to get you kids fishing gear for the trip next week and you guys should be acquainted with one another anyway so you'll feel comfortable," he explained.

"Are you sure… "Neville hesitated "Because I don't mind waiting for you to pay…" he murmured.

"I'm positive go on it's not like they're going to bite," Toby winked at this.

Neville flushed "Well… alright… we'll see you over there Toby come on Luna," he answered.

"Coming" Luna perked up skipping along with Neville.

Somewhere in the other side of the school near the cafeteria Hermione and Ginny were still looking for the bathroom but, got themselves lost as they didn't notice that they were being followed by Seth and Jake at least that's what they both thought. Hermione isn't known as the smartest witch of her age you know as she knew they were being followed but, she didn't say it out loud.

 **Seth's P.O.V**

"There they are," I whispered where Jake and I hide behind the wall as we sneaked quietly not wanting to scare them.

"Where are they going?" Jake whispered.

"It looks like they're looking for something…" I mumbled as Jake made a _'Shhh'_ sound as we overheard our imprints talking to themselves.

"Mione I thought we were going to the bathroom?" Ginny whispered.

Hermione held her breath looking at the Ginny "I lied," she blurted out.

Ginny gaped at her looking around and sat down on the benches "What's up Mione?" she asked.

Hermione leaned against the wall putting her hand over her heart "I think… I think it's just getting to me … leaving our school and everything." she was holding her knees together "It's only been a day … and I can't help but, worry… especially with Harry… he wasn't just my best friend he's my little brother that I never had besides having my mum expecting twins but, still…" she drifted off staring off in a distant. Ginny face expression fell as they held each other into a hug where I heard Hermione sniffed from crying, I gave a small whimper wanting to comfort her "I get why he's angry at the world… but, getting revenge on who lied to him… by bullying others including myself when I've been nothing but, nice to him…for revenge isn't exactly my cup of tea … he was my best friend…" her voice was cracked.

"I wish I had that answer Mione but, I don't…" Ginny whispered feeling defeated as her head was against Hermione's shoulder "I mean … Ron's the same way... and he's my brother… my big brother Ron wouldn't do that… especially with me his baby sister… not like this … we were so close growing up …" she whispered.

Hermione wiped her tears quickly "Yeah… I know that feeling very well…when Benjie and Toby left for America… they always protected me from bullies just like Jay, Cam… Ariel… Aqua…. They always protected me…" as she brought her knees together wiping her tears quickly "Sometimes I wondered if I found a way to save Harry's parents I would in a heartbeat… then maybe Harry wouldn't feel so bitter… instead of staying with his awful relatives…" she whispered.

Ginny nodded at this "Yeah … if we could go back in time that would be great," she comments which I noticed Hermione had this odd look holding something.

"Back in time…back in time… back in time—" Hermione whispered repeating herself looking down on her necklace with a tiny hour glass in two circles then her eyes widen in realization "That's it! Sweet mother of Merlin I'm such an idiot" she blurted out slapping herself on the forehead.

Ginny looked confuse "What? What?" she asked noticing Hermione's look "What is it?" she asked.

"There's no time to talk Gin we need to go now— "Hermione announced rapidly getting up causing me to tilt my head curiously wondering what she meant "Neville and Luna can wait a few minutes or at least… under an hour or two…" she muttered under her breath "Yes… that would do… come on we're going to need some back up calling for the help" she explained ignoring her question dragging Ginny away.

Ginny kept gaping at her like a fish "Who—who and what are you talking about Mione?" she asked.

Hermione ignored her question by dragging her away towards the bathroom "Yes… he would have to do for now— "she stopped pacing back and forth for a bit ignoring Ginny's dumbstruck look "Gin did you bring what I told you this morning?" she asked.

Ginny blinked her eyes owlish "Yes… it's in my purse why— "she was cut off by Hermione again.

"Okay this is what we're going to do," Hermione grabbed her beaded bag and went to grab something only to find out her whole arm was inside; Jake and I had dumbstruck expressions on how she did that "We're going to need a disguise something that neither of the teachers would ever know about… and I know I promised Toby that I won't leave without him but, I'm going to go without him this time … since you're coming with me and … I'll … have a dark brunette hair color—and you can have raven hair unless you want to switch?"

"Mione what are you talking about?" Ginny asked blinking her eyes owlishly.

"Right, it would be best if we get inside come on," Hermine dragging Ginny inside the bathroom with another yelp "What disguise should we wear… ah-ha here we go," she announced.

"Mione where did you get that dress it's really cute oooh is that boots?"

"Yes but, we can't wear boots we should wear Adidas shoes like these,"

"Oooo those are really cute?"

"I know right, I bought them when I went shopping with Ariel and Aqua before we left,"

"Do you have extra pair?"

"Of course, I never leave without one since we're the same foot size. What color do you want? I have every kind?"

"Umm do you have blue?"

"Of course, white and blue or black or blue?"

"Black and blue please? And what exactly is going on Mione?"

"I'll tell you after you check the coast is clear,"

"Okay," Ginny was stopped by Hermione in front of the bathroom "There's the bathroom? And didn't you promise Toby that you wouldn't help him unless we were with our brothers and sisters Mione"

"Yes, I realize that but, this is a bloody emergency," Hermione drifted off "Don't you ever get the feeling we're being followed Gin?"

Ginny blinked her eyes owlish "You mean you feel it too? I thought I was the only one? You don't think they'd— "she drifted off looking around the hallways.

"No way we were both discreet about it there's no way they find us here of all places," Hermione snorted at this "Since Aqua put them in a sleep coma remember?"

"True… so what were you talking about before?"

"Oh right— "Hermione blinked her eyes owlish and dragged Ginny again "It's going to be extremely dangerous and we'd be breaking over 1,000 rules if we're still in our old school," she muttered under her breath.

Ginny gaped at her "Wha— "she was dragged away towards the bathroom which was a few feet away from them "Wait what—whoa back up a second Mione— you promise Toby that you wouldn't go without him Mione and what do you mean we're going to be breaking 1,000 thousand rules?" she cried out in protest.

"Shh there's no time to explain and if we hurry Toby won't miss us we'll be back half an hour at most … I just gave a message to Lulu she'll keep Toby distracted until we get back now come on Gin we got to go Dobby! We need you now please" Hermione argued back rushing them inside and locked the bathroom behind them leaving us confuse hearing a _'pop'_ sound "Dobby take us to the Hogwarts please… we're under a deadline," she ordered in low tones.

Jake and I looked at each other and raced against the bathroom door which was weird as we couldn't hear anything. The door was locked causing us to frowned and panic over this. A lot of questions were full inside our heads.

"What happen?" Jake leaned against the door "I can't hear anything it's like it went silent? Where are they going and what does she mean it's going to break 1,000 rules?!" he exclaimed rambling about the questions "And who's Dobby and what's Hogwarts?"

Seth bit my bottom lip nervously as there's a few students coming in and out from their classrooms "I have no idea…I mean there's no way we can get inside … maybe… maybe we can ask Leah to look inside?..." he explained.

"You really think she'll help us?"

"Well yeah she has too and if she can't then we'll just have to wait until they come out?"

Jake pouted "Oh come on Seth it's pizza day Paul probably ate half of the pizza boxes that they have in the cafeteria,"

"I'm staying here until she comes out Jake,"

"It's not like they're going to get hurt it's the bathroom,"

Seth glared at Jake with a glower look "I'm staying here and I'm not leaving until she comes out damn it," he growled.

Jake pinched his nose "Fine… fine… okay—only because both of our— "he looked around the hallway only to seem them "Imprints is inside and knowing Leah will kill me if I left you alone …" and then grumbled under his breath "I wasn't that hungry anyway… "

"I'll buy you lunch if you stay?"

"How are you going to buy me lunch when you got no money?"

"I got some cash thank you very much… besides… Emily can make more when we get home…"

"True…and I still have the cash that Mya gave me yesterday although I hide it inside my room so no one knows where it is"

"How much money did she gave you…"

"…"

"….."

"Jake…?"

"Yeah…"

"How much money did she gave you…?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you…?"

"Try me… it can't be that bad right…?"

"Oh, I wouldn't say it's bad… more like the opposite really… since I have no idea where she got that much money… to begin with…"

"Well… how much is it then?"

"…..$10,000 ten thousand dollars,"

"$10,000 ten thousand dollars?!"

"Shhh do you want people to hear,"

"Sorry… where she did that much money from? Does that mean she's rich like the Cullens?"

"How should I know she said that it's for the puppy adoption?"

"Puppy adoption and where did she get that much money from"

"I told you I don't know where she gets it from and yeah she wanted to adopt a puppy since she didn't know how much the puppies cost … I guess…and said it was a date,"

"Date?! What date?"

Jake sighed at this "With you and I going on a date with Hermione and her friends remember…I told her to let me know and I told her that I'm bringing you along she seemed to be fine with it …?"

"Oh … right…I forgot about that" Seth slumped feeling himself a little relieved by that … "Well…that seems like fun …I wonder… how Leah and the guys are doing…?"

Jake shrugged crossing his arms as he sat down on the bench as it was moved in front of the bathroom waiting for our imprints to come out since it was an early day they had about an hour and 20 minutes of lunch and then they had one more class to go before they head home.

Neither of them noticed that Hermione and Ginny sneaked off away to Hogwarts to find out the truth about Sirius Black. It took a long while for them to find out the truth as they had to be extra, extra sneaky over this. Hermione grabbed her two invisible cloaks for her and Ginny to use to see what they can find out. So far, they saw Dean and Seamus chatting about something and race down to Hagrid's hut where they saw a black dog (Grim-Sirius form) chasing after the rat that left them to blink their eyes dumbly. Hermione dragged Ginny as she rushed to explain what's going on and went after the Grim dog.

 **[Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry]…**

 _(a/n: I'm just letting you know this is just another flashback when Hermione was talking to Professor Lupin it's a small conversation but, I'm thinking of making it long that might make Remus Lupin realize that he was wrong about Sirius Black his once best friend) …_

 **[flashback] …**

During Hermione's conversation with her Professor Lupin she asked him about Sirius Black; at first her Professor was stiff but, then she showed him some information bits from her family which made Remus quite curious what brought this prodigy to look into Sirius Black for.

"Professor…may I ask you something…?" Hermione asked.

"Of course, you can ask me anything Ms. Granger?" Professor Lupin asked.

"Please call me Hermione…" Hermione murmured.

"Only you can call me Remus outside of class of course," Professor Lupin pointed out.

"Of course,…" Hermione nodded at this "Professor … I hope you don't take this the wrong way but, … why would anyone think that Sirius Black would ever betray the Potter's family … weren't they best friends…" she asked curiously got the best of her.

Professor Lupin furrowed his eyebrows with a slow nod feeling himself stiffen "They were…we were uh classmates… best friends even… Sirius… James… Peter… and myself…" he drifted off with a distant memory when they were happy back then as students in Hogwarts "We were pretty popular at the time but, not as much as Sirius and James were… why do you ask Hermione?" he explained.

"Really… best friends like … how Harry, Ron and I are … " Hermione asked.

"Yes… something like that yes…" Remus nodded at this "We were best friends…since our first year in Hogwarts actually.." he explained.

"And … I hope you don't take this the wrong way Professor but, … what brought you guys not to be friends anymore?" Hermione explained.

Professor Lupin sighed tiredly sipping his tea "A lot .. the war … changes people … as for Sirius his family are one of those families that are into Dark Arts… who have the same beliefs as other purebloods families who don't associate with muggles… half-bloods… etc… why do you ask Ms. Granger?" he explained.

"Well… that doesn't make sense sir… since … Sirius Black knew my parents…" Hermione whispered.

"Y-y-your parents," Professor Lupin who looked quite alarmed raising his eyebrow at this "What do you mean your parents I thought they're muggles…"

Hermione flushed at this "… Well that's what everyone thinks… but, they're not professor… they're purebloods…" she murmured.

"Oh…?" Professor Lupin paused for a moment "I … I wasn't aware … I thought … you're a muggleborn witch from what the teachers told me you're known as one of the smartest, brilliant young witches they ever came across after Lily… of course," he explained.

"Lily…?" Hermione asked.

"Harry's mother… I knew Harry's mum quite well …we were good friends," Remus pointed out.

Hermione nodded at this "I see.." she murmured.

"So … how exactly does your parents know Sirius Black if you don't mind me asking of course," Professor Lupin asked.

"Well… my uncle Charlie … he used to be married to my auntie Aaliyah … apparently she's cousins with Sirius Black sir…" Hermione murmured causing Professor Lupin to quickly straighten up since he knows her personally being another friend of his when she slide a picture of her auntie Aaliyah and her cousins that left Remus to look down on the couch then looked up at Hermione with wide eyes "She was killed… during the first war … along with my cousins… I was only maybe … 2 years old… when I learned the truth about my auntie… apparently she was expecting another baby… a girl this time… but, my uncle Charlie had no idea about that until it was too late," she explained.

"Aaliyah Black are you sure…" Professor Lupin asked.

"I'm quite positive… she's my auntie," Hermione pointed out.

Professor Lupin furrowed his eyebrows "Your auntie huh … I don't mean to disrespect your uncle … Hermione but, I was told she was married to Henry … not Charlie…" he murmured.

"I know… Henry is my uncle Charlie… apparently Sirius Black helped him flee away along with my godfather Billy with a different name so he goes by Charlie now not Henry," Hermione pointed out.

"Really… so … he's alive then… because if it's the same Henry … then I might know him," Professor Lupin murmured "And Billy? What was his name…?" he asked.

"His original name was Almaak, earth kid from what my mum told me he's really nice and he happens to be my auntie Aaliyah's little brother he's also one of the pureblood wizard their family don't believe the same … unlike the other purebloods families they get along with muggles quite well; from what I was told he's really quite close with Sirius along with his little brother Regulus I think that's his name…" Hermione murmured.

Remus stared at the girl with wide eyes "Almaak are you sure…. As in Almaak Gil Black…I heard that he and Henry died in the last war though?" he asked.

"Yes, that's right that's my godfather uncle Billy," Hermione murmured "They're not dead Professor they're quite alive… they live in America… they've been alive this entire time… and been living their lives as best they could," she explained.

"Billy… is that … the name that Sirius picked when … he helped them flee away to America … those years ago," Remus murmured.

"Yes… yes it is from what my mum told me Sirius wanted to protect them from the first war since it was beginning to get a huge toll out of my uncle Charlie losing his entire family he was really worried along with his dad Orion and his brother Regulus … they got them a house, a new name etc… they live in a small town….in America…" Hermione murmured "And my uncle Billy's fake name was William Black but, most people call him Billy and his brother Holden… he's also alive too…" she quickly added.

"Really ..so they've been living in America this whole time you say…" Professor Lupin murmured.

"Yes sir… it's in Forks… " Hermione murmured.

"Forks…" Professor Lupin raise his eyebrow at his student blinking his eyes owlish "Muggles name a town out of a utensil?" he asked.

"Apparently," Hermione shrugged at this "They seem to have a good life though… " she murmured.

"What do you mean?" Professor Lupin asked.

"My uncle Charlie he got married again… to my auntie Renee but, they got divorced but, they have a daughter together who's my cousin who I don't get along very well… when they got divorced my uncle Charlie got depress again…" Hermione sadly says "But, my mum immediately helped him though," she whispered.

"I'm sorry to hear that … that must've hard on him…poor Henry," Professor Lupin murmured.

Hermione nodded at this "Yes… but, my uncle Charlie has us though and immediately slowly went back to his normal self again so I'm glad… I was beginning to get worried over him though," she whispered.

"I bet … you seem really close with your uncle aren't you?" Professor Lupin asked.

"Oh yes very much he's my favorite uncle he always made sure that I'm okay we're like best friends with each other and I'm glad he made out alive I would've been really upset over it," Hermione murmured.

"So… Hermione may I ask you a question?" Professor Lupin asked.

"Of course, Professor?" Hermione asked.

"If you're a pureblood then why is everyone thinking you're a muggleborn witch then?" Professor Lupin asked.

"Well… my parents been in hiding since the first war started and didn't want to take any chances apparently they been living in the muggle world to keep the rest of us safe and when I miss us my family of siblings and I … we're a big family professor," Hermione explained.

"Really….? May I know the last name Hermione?" Professor Lupin asked.

"Harrison Daniel Jacob & Emmeline Lucille Jo Dagworth-Granger, Montresor and Marlston-Wells … a.k.a. Daniel Jacob & Emma Jean Granger… " Hermione murmured.

Professor Lupin bugged out in shock "Y-y-y-you're kidding," he sputtered in shock.

"No… we're alive Professor…"

"Bloody hell…you mean to tell me that your mum is … Emmeline Lucille Jo… Dagworth-Granger?"

"Yes…"

"As in Henry's little sister… along with Leo… Andres… Selene… Hayley… Tristan… Victoria… Henry… and Eric Montresor little sister…" Professor lupin gawked at his student Hermione who slowly nod at this "…What happen to the rest of your family..?" he asked.

"Well…my uncle Charlie and my mum are the only ones who survived from the first war… while the rest of my uncles and aunts… are dead… with the rest of their families… professor…" Hermione murmured.

Professor Lupin felt his throat dry "And… your father Harry…despite he used a different name under Daniel right…?" he paused for a moment causing Hermione to nod at this "And what about his side of the family…" he asked.

"Well… in my dad's side… only five of my relatives survived… my uncles Vince, my uncle Leo… my auntie Rosalie… my auntie Lilliana…and my daddy… while his side of the family… his other siblings… my uncle Anthony… my uncle Mikko… my auntie Daisy… my uncle Henry… my uncle Newt… didn't make it with their families…" Hermione explained.

Remus felt really speechless over this "Wow… that's… terrible… I knew them quite well… over the years…" he murmured.

"I'm sorry Professor…"

"I'm sorry for your lost too Hermione… but, why tell me this though… not that I don't mind of course but, still…."

"Well… I found something in the dormitory and I figured… you might want to keep it…"

"For me…?"

Hermione nodded at this "Yes… I figured … you might want it back?" she asked, by grabbing the shoe box out of her beaded bag "Here you go …" she murmured

"Whe-wher—Hermione—?" Professor Lupin furrowed his eyebrows opening the shoe box that he nearly fell off his chair "Wh-where did you get this?" he asked.

"I have a lot of pictures of my auntie Aaliyah and my cousins… even though I never met them before… since I wasn't born then but, I figured this would have to prove that Sirius Black would never betray James and Lily Potter I mean look at the picture does that man look like someone who would ever betray his friends Professor you should know… you guys used to be best friends am I right…?" Hermione pointed out.

Professor Lupin grew quiet "Hermione … I thought I knew him… Sirius I mean…the war changes people and … he was the secret keeper of my friends… I mean who else would it be—' he drifted off staring at the picture of him and his friends "Not that … I would know since I was away in a mission when I learned the truth … but, where did you get this picture though? I thought I lost this…" he whispered.

"From Lily…" Hermione murmured.

Professor Lupin paled at this "Li-Lily… how did you—" he sputtered at this.

"Professor I meant I found it in her box… Lily's box… she hide it under the floor boards in her dorm room when she was a student in Hogwarts she must've forgot about it when she graduated from Hogwarts… and I got curious… I mean… it has everyone… you… James Potter… Sirius Black… even your other friend umm… I think it says Peter Pettigrew… and then there's my uncle despite you guys in England as Henry but, I know him as my uncle Charlie" Hermione drifted off pointing at a young man in his early 20's "And then there's my uncle Billy who's my godfather… this was before he got into a car accident and ended up in a wheel chair… and there's my other godfather my uncle Harry… and my auntie Sue his wife…it was when you went to my home town… Forks… Washington… you went there didn't you?" she explained.

"I…I… I did… " Professor Lupin paled at this "Sirius… his cousin… was living there… and—" he drifted off at this "Are you telling me Henry, Almaak and his friends are related to you?" he asked.

"Well just my uncle Charlie he's actually my uncle and I suppose my uncle Billy too since his sister is my auntie," Hermione pointed out.

"And Tai….?"

"He's my godfather…but, most people call him Holden since that's his fake name"

"Ah… and where does your godfather live …?"

"In Hawaii with my cousin Bex with her husband,"

"Bex…?"

"Oh, Bex is short for Rebecca Black, she's the eldest of my uncle Billy's children… Rebecca and Rachel Black who are twins then little Jacob my cousins… but, my other cousin Isabella doesn't know about my uncle Charlie's past life … she seems to think that they grew up in Forks their whole lives which is part of their story …"

Remus nodded at this "Do you mind if I … keep this picture…" he asked.

"Of course, Professor it's a good thing I made copies this morning it was a lot of pictures let me tell you," Hermione nodded at this grabbing the copies of the pictures "Here you go Professor I figured you could keep this one since I put it in a scrapbook together with the rest of the pictures decorated as you can tell… so that way it won't get lost… while I keep that one okay," she explained.

Remus soften his eyes "Thank you Hermione…I love it…" he felt himself so teared up by this "Thank you… I don't have a lot of pictures of my friends…" he whispered.

"Of course, Professor and I just want you to know that you can always talk to me about my uncle Charlie and my uncle Billy I bet they really miss you they been wondering what's been happening in England since they haven't heard from any of their friends in a long time," Hermione murmured.

"I would love that very much… thank you Hermione and I just want you to know you can always talk to me too… " Professor Lupin murmured.

"I would love that Professor," Hermione beamed at this which left Remus to pat her on the head causing her to giggle "I'm really glad I met you you're one of my favorite teachers besides my auntie Minnie, Professor Flitwick and Professor Sprouts," she explained.

"Auntie Minnie…?" Professor Lupin asked curiously at this.

Hermione blinked her eyes owlish "Oh right… that's Professor McGonagall," she nodded at this "She's my great auntie in my daddy's side," she murmured.

Professor Lupin gawked at her for a moment or two "You serious…?"

"As a heart attack and she's also married to Albus Dumbledore her husband… you know the headmaster of the school…"

Again, Professor Lupin gawked at her "You're kidding… they're married…" he slowly at this.

"Yes…"

"Bloody hell… I didn't know they were married…"

"Not a lot of people do…"

Professor Lupin felt himself defeated "So… why do you think Sirius Black isn't the secret keeper …?" he asked.

"Well…. If he helped my uncle Charlie and uncle Billy … then why would he kill the Potter's that doesn't like a killer to me…"

"Yeah but… if he's not the secret keeper then who is…"

"I wish I knew Professor… I really do… especially since Ron has a rat …"

"Rat…" Professor Lupin asked looked stunned by this "What rat?"

"Um… the rat that Ron has… it's his pet… ?"

"Ron… has a rat… as a pet…" Professor Lupin slowly said this "Are you sure…"

Hermione blinked her eyes owlish "I'm quite positive … is something wrong Professor you seem… rather tense… than usual.." she murmured.

 **[end of flashback]…**

 _(a/n: So, what do you guys think of that flashback I'm pretty sure Remus is figuring it out thanks to Hermione ^_^ ha-ha I just wanted to let you guys know that you'll be seeing the trial of Sirius Black and the truth about the secret keeper being switched very…. very soon)_

 **[LAPUSH HIGH-THE CAFETERIA] …**

It's been nearly half an hour since Hermione and Ginny went to the bathroom leaving poor Neville by himself with Luna not that he minded or anything but, he considered Luna as a sister until his feelings started to change when he got older; they been spending a lot of time together that he felt as if it was more than sibling's kind of thing which scared him a lot.

Despite how Luna is unique he wouldn't change her for anything. It didn't help how one of the guy's form yesterday kept staring at her as if he had a crush on the girl and made him protective with Luna then anything because he didn't trust him despite how they don't seem dangerous he just … didn't want her to get hurt. It was his job between their group of friends to protect the girls. Even Ginny and Hermione were starting to notice as they both had sly grins on their faces which mean they are planning something not that he minded the help but, he wants to take things slow with Luna as they're new to this town. He knew they meant well after all they're relationship gotten close so they're family to one another.

In fact, it brought them closer since they arrived in Forks, Washington then there's Toby who he learned that he's Hermione's older brother and gave a present. Not just any present but, a pendant that was shape of a lion representing their house of Gryffindor back home in England. Blimey it's a lot to take in for; poor Neville. His whole world turned upside down thanks to Harry and Ron's bullying and torture. If it wasn't for Hermione's quick thinking they'd probably still attending Hogwarts right about now. At least he got away with his new fond family with his Grams and check out his parents Frank and Alice Longbottom out of St. Mungo's to the American Hospital (St. Mungo's) in Forks, Washington except this time with extra security she made sure of it with his other grams from his mom's side who insisted not to leave their side so she transferred to the current St. Mungo's where they are. At least that's what his grams told him anyway.

Neville gave a shrug as he picked a plate of mac and cheese with Luna following suit "Maybe she really needs to go to the bathroom," he guessed.

Toby pondered for a moment "Maybe…. I hope they don't get lost we tend to have a lot of new school buildings around here it's practically shape as a maze Nev," he explained not noticing Neville's widen his eyes in horror.

Luna apparently was too busy not to notice Neville's expression as she was picking random food dishes to try out "Y-you don't think they'd get lost, do you?" Neville whispered worried for his friends.

"Nah," Toby waved it off "They'll be fine. I'm sure they have someone watching over them before you know it?" he quickly added.

"What makes you say that?" Neville asked.

Toby chuckled "You'd be surprised Neville you remember those boys that you met yesterday with the one girl with the bob haircut," he began to say leaving Neville to slowly nod at this.

"Yeah… I remember … the ones who weren't wearing a shirt on right the guys I mean and there was that girl too?" Neville asked pondering at the memory of the new comers from what Hermione told them apparently, they're shapeshifters. And they only been here a day and she's already figured them out. Neville sighed. He shouldn't blame her after all she's not known as the smartest witch at their age and also she read it at one of her books and remembered all the legends that her godfather Billy told them when they were little when they used to visit Forks back then before they stopped coming because her parents were quite busy being dentist and all but, they always made sure that her uncle Charlie was taken care of which is why her two older brothers Ben and Toby with their families came here to live in Forks two years ago to keep an eye out on their uncle Charlie and raise their kids in this small town. That was before Hermione's estrange cousin Isabella (Bella) came to live with their uncle. Neville scowled as he also been reminded about Edward Cullen a vampire; he sighed again another magical being except muggle vampire from what Hermione told him. Surprisley he reminds him of Cedric but, shook his head out of his thoughts. There's no way he's Cedric since he's in Hogwarts with the rest of their friends until Toby snap out of his thoughts as he was still talking.

'Oops need to pay attention we don't need Toby to think I'm rude for not listening,' Neville winced into his thoughts.

"Yes, that's right. Sam, he and his friends attend this school well except Sam, Jared and Leah they're graduated 2 years ago and got a job as a teacher's assistant and his friends usually keep watch with this kind of stuff you can say it's part of their jobs," Toby explained.

"Oh… well I guess when you put it like that…" Neville began to say pausing for a moment as he felt someone was watching over them when he turned everyone in the cafeteria quickly turned away minding their own business chatting away; Neville then grabbed Luna by the hand gently as they rushed after Toby as he was only 2 feet away from them "Hey Toby can I ask you a question?" he asked mumbling in low tones.

"Sure, Nev ask me anything," Toby answered.

"I hope you don't take this the wrong way or anything Toby…. but, Ariel and Aqua said something that has been bothering me since the day we left Hogwarts…" Neville whispered.

Toby blinked his eyes owlish turning to him as he putting mac and cheese on his plate "Oh really? And what's that Nev?" he asked.

"Well… Ariel told Ron… that you guys aren't …" Neville began to say looking around as they're somewhat by themselves "Aren't muggles but, purebloods witches and wizards like Luna, Ginny, Fred, George and I," he whispered.

Toby held his breath "She said that huh…?" he asked crossing his arms at this.

"Yeah, she was really upset with Ron… apparently, he called Mione the _'horrid'_ word…" Neville whispered as he was horrified to even say that.

Toby's eyes turned harden over this "Aqua told me what happen when you guys left and I don't blame her for that Neville and I hope you don't take this the wrong way but, my family and I are very protective with one another especially with Hermione…" he mumbled under his breath with a sigh "And to answer your question I can see why she would hate him so much since no one even bothered to ask Hermione about her family outside of school. It's usually about homework or helping her classmate during study session or sometimes she would help the first years showing which is which," he explained.

Neville looked ashamed for not asking Hermione this but, he couldn't help himself it's like there's this other life that not even her friends know about Hermione "I mean I could've ask her … but, then it would've reminded me of my parents… I wish I had a sibling to play with but, my parents… they— "he drifted off feeling sad over his parents "They're in the hospital..." he whispered.

Toby soften his eyes giving him a playful shrug "I heard about that from your grandmother she said that... they're in the hospital is that right?" he paused for a moment causing Neville to nod at this "And you know what I'm going to help you find that cure along with my wife Spencer, my sister in-law Chloe, Mal, and Sophia they're all healers in America… so I'm sure they'll love to help out as much as can … and Nev...I know it gets pretty lonely without a sibling to play with but… you still have us... your friends... and your gran...and just so you know we're already family never think that we're not like I told you guys before you can always talk to us whenever okay kiddo," he explained.

Neville nodded at this "Thanks Toby," he whispered.

"Of course, anything for my sister's friend," Toby nodded at this "You guys should head outside there's an oak tree that you can sit it has a big shade and everything. I just have to pay for both Hermione and Ginny's lunch so I'll meet you guys over there," he explained.

 **~*~End of Chapter Thirty~*~**

 **Whooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo I did it! I did it! I'm now done with Chapter 30… that's the longest chapter I ever did and it only took me nearly a year to finish to where I last stopped. This is going to take me awhile to come up with the idea with Hermione and Ginny to help Harry without being seen with a different disguise at least for the time being anyway—as for Remus and Hermione at least in one of the chapters with hidden clues. I figured why the hell not since I figured for Remus being the smart one in the group he should be the one to figure out thanks to Hermione. With the amount of clues, I'm sure it won't be long till he figures it out.**


End file.
